No es necesaria tanta oscuridad
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Desde que Kylo dejó de lado la luz, no ha estado solo, ni ha sido el único en dejarse caer por la Primera Orden. Una joven que conocía desde hacía años, optó por acompañarlo en su camino, por orden de alguien. Ahora como Teniente Coronel servirá de apoyo al Caballero de Ren o le provocara notables dolores de cabeza. KyloxOC COMPLETO EDITANDO PRIMEROS CAPITULOS
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Una sutil y simple pregunta.

¿Por qué?

No lo entendía, ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido? Él, que era el soldado más poderoso. Él, que había acabado con su propio padre. Él, que había luchado contra todo.

Entonces ¿Por qué?

No comprendía como aquella chatarrera, una sucia y vulgar chatarrera, lo había dejado tan mal parado, tirado en la nieve, mientras sangraba, notando por todo su cuerpo el palpitar de la sangre hasta llegar a sus extremidades, como un aviso de los errores que había cometido. Anunciándole de mala manera en que rincón de su ser tenia las pruebas de su fracaso, enmarcadas ahora en carne quemada por la hoja del sable del que antaño fue su maestro.

¡Oh! Claro que lo notaba, esa desazón por la derrota. Su brazo, su hombro, su pierna, su abdomen e incluso su rostro, mostraban las heridas supurantes en carne viva. La sangre corría por su cintura perdiéndose en la oscura tela de sus vestimentas hasta caer en la nieve pulcra y blanca comenzando a teñirla del rojo carmín de la misma. Su sable, aun encendido, hacia que parte de esas pruebas que manchaban la nieve se fueran evaporando provocando que el ambiente adquiriera un extraño aroma. Aroma que comenzaba a inundar su nariz y que por mucho que quisiera no podría olvidar.

Miraba hacia la dirección por la que aquella joven había huido sin saber cómo reaccionar a tal duro golpe del destino. No estaba en sí, el shock se apoderó de él mientras el suelo a sus pies se iba desplomando a pasos agigantados acercándose hacia su posición.

Apenas unos instantes más ahí parado y caería junto a todas las rocas al núcleo de aquel pseudo planeta que comenzaba a desestabilizarse.

Pero algo alcanzó sus oídos más allá del estruendo de la destrucción. -...lo! -Un grito. Una voz en la lejanía. Parpadeó varias veces, aun sin ser capaz de moverse de su posición. ¿Qué decía? Se preguntó a si mismo mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen de aquella voz que lo había sacado de ese mundo de inquietudes que en tan solo unos segundos se apoderó por completo de él.

-...lo ...re! -No la entendía. Miro hacia un lado, sin centrar su vista en nada, un bulto oscuro se acercaba poco a poco a él. Unos segundos y la figura poco a poco fue cogiendo forma ¿un soldado? Si, era un soldado se dijo a sí mismo, no era un stormtrooper, sino un oficial, pero ¿qué decía?

-¡Kylo corre! -El oficial tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto alcanzó su situación. Aquel brusco movimiento le hizo reaccionar, se agarró al suelo que tenía a su alrededor ayudándose con ello a escapar del derrumbe. El oficial cayó contra el suelo por el impulso, pero sin mediar palabra ni dejar que el tiempo corriera, soltó el agarre del moreno y alzándose en pie le dio la espalda para correr lejos de aquel lugar, retomando el camino andado, a prisa y sin vacilar. No había tiempo ese sitio se derrumbaría en segundos y eso era lo más leve que podía ocurrir. Las explosiones a lo lejos así le confirmaban que todo aquel planeta quedaría convertido en escombros en apenas minutos.

El caballero de Ren apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, alzó su mano hacia el hombro, le doria, la herida ahora se afanaba por torturarlo a causa del tirón que el oficial había dado para sacarlo de aquel fatídico lugar. Le ardía. Gruñó ante ese hecho, el guante estaba completamente impregnado en sangre cuando lo retiró de la zona herida.

Su pierna por otro lado no se quedaba atrás, intentaba hacerle la competencia al resto de las heridas, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio en cuanto el caballero hizo un amago por echar a correr. Cayó al suelo hincando su pierna herida. El oficial desvió su vista un momento, solo uno, y no pudo evitar volver para de nuevo tirar de aquel que en tamaño le sacaba demasiado como para cargarlo.

-¡Suéltame! -Bramó y acto seguido hizo un movimiento brusco que le dolió más de lo que creía.

El soldado paró en seco. Solo un instante. Clavó su mirada cargada de ira en el caballero. Su aliento agitado por la carrera mostraba vaho, cada vez que respiraba, a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Chistó la lengua desviando la vista con molestia. Su mejilla sangraba y sus ropas no estaban en las condiciones ideales, todo a causa del mal estado de aquel planeta.

Tragó con dificultad cogiendo aire en el proceso, antes de volver de nuevo su vista hacia el moreno. Aquel maldito bastardo no era capaz de aceptar la ayuda ni en sus peores momentos, le ofrecía la vida en vez de aquel planeta que se convertiría en una bola de fuego en segundos y aun así seguía negándose. Eran los pensamientos que recorrían la mente del soldado, que dudando si dejarlo o no allí abandonado. Desvió la vista hacia el objetivo de su huida, la nave estaba cerca, lo suficiente para alcanzarla antes de que todo se echara a perder.

Si irguió una última vez frente al caballero. El caso tras este se acercaba a cada segundo. Quedarse allí no era una opción. Infló sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo contener y tras soltarlo, alzó la voz.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, no pienso morir por tus caprichos. Si quieres quedarte aquí adelante. Es tu decisión, pero no la mía. -Escupió las palabras antes de comenzar a correr. Esa nave era la única salida. Lo sabía y era consciente de que el caballero también lo sabía. Tendría que moverse, tarde o temprano lo haría, el suelo bajo sus pies no tardaría en desaparecer y la única vía de escape estaba en su frente.

Corrió esquivando ramas, en más de una ocasión se tropezó a causa de que la nieve ocultara las rocas del camino, pero sin dudarlo se recomponía a prisa para seguir corriendo.

¿Dos? ¿Tres? No supo exactamente los minutos que le costó llegar hasta la nave. Se adentró a prisa en el interior. Sus pasos sonaron por el metal de forma atropellada. Se frenó un instante antes de dejar atrás la rampa de acceso. Miró hacia atrás, y como había predicho el caballero corría hacia su dirección. Era lento, las heridas lo ralentizaban. Gruñó para sí mismo el soldado, no podía permitirse perder más tiempo. Ren debía correr si quería salir de allí.

El oficial recorrió las tripas de aquel pájaro de metal en cuestión de segundos. Se escurría en los giros bruscos hacia la cabina, viéndose obligado a agarrarse a lo que más cerca tenía para poder seguir.

Cuando alcanzó la cabina se abalanzó sobre el asiento del piloto, prácticamente saltó para sentarse en él. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez y conocimiento, pulsaba botones a diestro y siniestro, mientras no apartaba la vista de las pequeñas pantallas que en su frente iban mostrando los datos sobre el estado de la nave.

El sonido de los motores comenzó a escucharse. Estaba dispuesto a despegar. Una leve mirada hacia atrás le hizo esperar unos segundos. Guardó silencio miró fijamente el marco de la entrada de aquel habitáculo y casi conteniendo la respiración agudizó el oído. No le daría más tiempo. Solo 10 segundos y despegaría estuviera o no él en la nave.

El tiempo pasaba lento, su respiración agitada se escuchaba sin su aprobación. Las gotas de sudor caían por debajo de la gorra entremezclándose con la sangre y suciedad que ahora tiznaban su rostro, dejando entrever en su paso las mejillas tiznadas de pecas.

Su mirada fija y atenta al pasillo esperando una ínfima muestra de que el caballero se encontraba a bordo. Dos segundos, solo dos segundos más restaban y despegaría. Hasta que un ruido en el interior de la nave alcanzó su oídos. Un golpe seco contra una de las paredes. Eso era suficiente.

Como si la orden de despegar se hubiera gritado se puso en marcha. Los motores rugieron al igual que el metal de la nave.

La figura oscura del caballero se apoyó con fuerza contra una de las paredes. El metal crujió bajo su peso. Se giró para dejarse caer, escurriéndose en el proceso hasta el suelo. El rastro de la sangre quedó marcando la misma como prueba irrefutable de que la herida en su abdomen era de gravedad. Iba a más, con cada uno de sus movimientos se acrecentaba.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el metal. Apretó con fuerza los dientes. Alzó su mano hasta la zona herida. Se autoimponía el no demostrar dolor, era signo de debilidad. Logró evitarlo durante el enfrentamiento con la chatarrera, pero ahora era incapaz de reprimir la mueca de dolor. Un quejido escapó sin su consentimiento.

Desvió su vista un segundo hacia su diestra, la compuerta se estaba cerrando en pleno despegue. Alargó su mano para agarrarse a lo primero que alcanzó para no escurrirse por los bruscos movimientos. Apenas se soltó cuando vio que no corría peligro, cuando la compuerta se había cerrado por completo. Aquel simple esfuerzo le supuso aún más carga a su cuerpo ya dañado.

No se había percatado de que tan grave podría ser el disparo que había recibido por parte del wookie, pero ahora en frío parecía ser la peor de todas las que marcaban su cuerpo. Apretó los labios en un intento por acallar los nuevos quejidos que amenazaban por salir, a la par que con cuidado se deshacía del fajín. Lo dejó caer a un lado con pesadez, la tela estaba completamente empapada por la sangre. Agachó su vista, la herida era de gran tamaño, la carne quemada por todo su alrededor no mejoraba su aspecto. Respiró profundamente, dejando escapar el aire lentamente hasta que no pudo más. Un pequeño trozo del fajín se estaba prácticamente fusionado con la piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería retirarlo, pero el pinchazo al que derivó su intento le hizo frenar de inmediato. No sería capaz, no sin las herramientas necesarias.

En la cabina, mientras todo ocurría, los árboles se cruzaban por delante azotando la nave con fuerza., Bolas de gas ardiendo empezaban a aparecer en los alrededores, consumiendo todo lo que estaba cerca, carbonizando en segundos. La nave intentaba coger altura. La tensión del piloto se palpaba en el ambiente, sus intentos por escapar de aquel lugar que sería la tumba de muchos, parecían no concluir.

Una fuerte explosión en la cola propulsó lo suficiente la nave para que se elevara lo suficiente y pudiera coger la velocidad necesaria para escapar de aquel lugar. Activo la híper velocidad. Era prácticamente imposible que la nave se propulsara a tanta velocidad en tan breve espacio de tiempo, pero suplicó a todo lo que pudiera imaginar porque así fuera. Contuvo la respiración. Sus manos le dolían por aferrar con fuerza el mando. Fijó su vista en el espacio entre dos árboles, era el único camino sin obstáculos. Esperó al momento exacto, y apretó el botón.

El espacio inundó todo a su alrededor, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó en hipervelocidad, pero cuando logró salir de ella, el negro absoluto lo dominaba todo. Buscó con la mirada, estrellas aquí y allá, algunos planetas serían fácilmente accesibles de ser necesario. Se dejó caer contra el asiento. Soltó los mandos y un suspiró aliviado inundó la cabina.

Alzó ambas manos hacia su rostro, retirando el polvo y restos de sangre. Una tez pálida tildad de pecas se dejó ver bajo tanta suciedad. -Ya estamos a salvo. -Se permitió musitar en un susurro, mientras se quitaba la gorra oficial dejándola de lado, mostrando un pequeño moño recogido con numerosas horquillas, y apoyando ambos brazos contra el mando dejaba caer su cabeza, cansada y aliviada a partes iguales por haber escapado.

Puso el piloto automático antes de, con gran pesar, levantarse de su asiento. Caminó por los escasos pasillos mientras se desabrochaba parte de la chaqueta. Se dobló las mangas hasta los codos y busco con la mirada al caballero. Las quejas y gruñidos del susodicho le guiaron hasta su ubicación.

Se paró al principio de aquel espacio que hacía las veces de entrada de carga, estaba ahí sentado mascullando, a saber que, mientras se miraba la herida en el abdomen, y golpeaba con el puño de su brazo sano el suelo de la nave.

La oficial se paró en su frente, mirándolo con severidad. El caballero alzó la vista, su mirada cargada de ira se clavó en los ojos oscuros de la castaña. Esta chistó la lengua, se giró sobre sus talones y buscó en el interior de la nave el botiquín de primeros auxilios que todas las naves llevaban equipadas precisamente para situaciones como esta. Cuando apareció el moreno no apartó su vista de sus movimientos. Ella se paró en firma, ante él. -Túmbate. -Ordenó autoritaria sin hacer desaparecer su clara molestia en el rostro.

-A mí nadie me da órdenes. -Espetó con odio, en un Intento de gritarle que se quedó cortó. -Y mucho menos una escoria como tú. -Agregó con molestia mirándola fijamente.

La mujer se abalanzó contra él tras dejar caer el botiquín contra el suelo. -¡Una escoria que te acaba de salvar la vida! -Lo agarró de las ropas y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro. -¡Deja de comportarte como un maldito niño malcriado! -Le gritó a escasos centímetros, mientras lo sacudía con fuerza aferrándose a sus ropas.

-¡Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda! -le respondió al instante haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para devolverle el golpe, mientras respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo. La muchacha cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Tardó un segundo pero en cuanto recobró la compostura le retó con la mirada. Era odio y rabia lo que ambos desprendían. Se limpió con el brazo un resquicio de sangre que había brotado de sus labios.

Un duelo de miradas se instauró en ese momento, la inamovilidad de ambos y el silencio lo inundaron todo. ¿Cuál sería más arrogante? ¿Cuál tendría más acumulado en ese preciso momento? ¿Quién cedería a su opuesto?

La joven tomó la iniciativa. Se levantó en cuestión de segundos, se movió veloz contra el caballero. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. El quejido y la mueca de asombro y dolor se apoderó del rostro de moreno. La oficial se colocó a horcajadas sobre el caballero ejerciendo toda la fuerza que pudo acompañándose de su propio peso.

Kylo se removió en un intento de zafarse de ella, alzó sus manos, una apretó con fuerza la cadera de la joven para empujarla clavando sus dedos en el proceso. La otra a pesar del dolor se posicionó en su hombro para poder tirarla hacia atrás. Hizo fuerza, tomó impulsó lo más que pudo contra el suelo en el que estaba ahora apoyado. Y cuando iba a ejercerla contra ella, la mano de la joven apretó con fuerza en su herida del hombro. Clavó su dedo en el interior. Un pinchazo lo recorrió por completo hasta la punta de los dedos. Gritó, no pudo evitarlo.

La oficial aprovecho esos segundos. Lo inmovilizó con su peso. Apartó la mano que se clavaba en su cintura. Se giró en un rápido movimiento y sentándose en el pecho del caballero dándole la espalda, inmovilizó con sus rodillas los brazos de este.

-¡Quítate de encima! -le ordenó a voces.

-¡No! -No se giró siquiera para mirarlo, intentaba desde su posición alcanzar el botiquín, alargó su brazo cuanto pudo hasta alcanzarlo con la yema de los dedos.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, te despedazare en cuanto me libere! -Se removía sin cesar provocando que la castaña tuviera que apoyarse en el suelo en más de una ocasión para no caer y perder el agarre.

-¡Para ya! -Logró agarrar el botiquín atrayéndolo hasta su lado.

El caballero la miraba con odio, en cualquier otro momento la habría matado, pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para retirarla de encima. Se sacudió pero por más intentos que hizo por escapar del agarre le fue en vano. Mascullaba entre dientes imposibilitado de moverse.

Por su parte la joven oficial intentaba entre equilibrios levantar las ropas del caballero exponiendo su abdomen y parte del pecho, todo que podía estando ella encima. Chistó una nueva vez la lengua al ver la herida que mostraba el moreno. Era grande, no podría coserla y las quemaduras a su alrededor tampoco ayudarían a la hora de tratarla. Cogió un pequeño paquete de gasas esterilizadas y lo abrió con los dientes. De inmediato agarró unas pinzas y un antiséptico, se preparó como pudo. Limpió la zona con el poco cuidado que pudo tener a causa del constante movimiento del caballero, y cuando lo creyó suficiente aferró las pinzas.

-¡Estate quieto, intento curarte! –Le gritó mientras se giraba levemente hacia atrás y le mostraba las pinzas. –Si no quito eso de la herida antes de que comience a cicatrizar, luego no habrá forma de hacerlo sin que tengan que cortar la piel. –Le advirtió hablando del trozo de tela.

Un último gruñido fue previo a la aparente inamovilidad del caballero. La joven alzó una ceja dudosa. ¿Le había hecho caso? Desvió su vista hacia el moreno. Negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba al techo sobre ellos.

-Date prisa de una vez y quítame eso. –Le ordenó de mal humor cuando la pilló mirando, antes de mascullar algo que la joven no llegó a entender.

-Estoy en ello. –Mintió antes de volver su atención a la herida. Se tomó el tiempo necesario, iba con el máximo cuidado que podía tener. Poco a poco fue retirando la tela, una mueca de dolor se apoderó de su rostro, cuando vio como esta se pegaba a la carne. –Perdón. –Musitó en cuanto tiró del trozo para acabar de separarlo. Un quejido y un espasmo del caballero le delataron que le había dolido.

-En vez de pedir perdón ya podrías quitarte de encima mío. –Espetó mientras se afanaba por soltar uno de sus brazos. La castaña le permitió hacerlo y rápidamente lo llevó sobre su rostro para taparse parte de él.

-Ya está. –Le señaló mostrándole el trozo sin siquiera voltearse, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba limpiar la zona que había quedado descubierta tras retirarlo. El moreno miró por debajo del brazo y seguidamente volvió a ocultar su rostro.

-Date prisa y acaba.

-No sé cómo cerrar esto. –Confesó con el ceño fruncido. –Es grande…

-Grápalo.

-A sus órdenes. –Ironizó sin mucha confianza encogiéndose de hombros. Rebuscó en el botiquín, había una grapadora, era algo necesario en los enfrentamientos. Preparó la zona y... –Voy a ello. –colocó la primera grapa. No hubo reacción por parte del caballero. De nuevo miró hacia atrás para confirmar que estuviera bien. Lo poco del rostro que quedaba a la vista estaba contraído, apretaba sus labios con fuerza intentando acallar las quejas. Suspiró con pesadez y prosiguió hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado.

-Ya está. –Sentenció levemente retirando los utensilios. –Ahora, necesito, que sin quejas… -recalcó esa palabra, mientras se retiraba con cuidado de encima de él, vigilando cualquier reacción negativa que pudiera venir en su contra. -te voltees. -Hizo una pausa cuando lo encaró. -Tengo que mirar si ha alcanzado la espalda.

El caballero se movió de forma leve, la encaró y se mantuvo en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que la oficial se preparara para defenderse. Ya conocía de sobra los arranques de ira de aquel hombre. Acercó la mano al botiquín, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera serle útil como arma, y aguantándole la mirada esperó.

Se sentó como pudo agarrándose la herida y sin dejar de mirarla, se colocó dándole la espalda. Un breve suspiro de alivio destensó a la oficial. –Quítate la parte de arriba. –Le señaló volviéndose a preparar. La mirada de advertencia del caballero le sonsacó una leve risa, que la relajó temporalmente. –No voy a poder tratarte las demás heridas con la ropa por medio. Esta no es la única que tienes. –Le señaló la del abdomen que había alcanzado la espalda. El moreno acabó accediendo a regañadientes, se retiró con cuidado la prenda, la mujer tuvo que ayudarlo en ciertas ocasiones, cuando la herida del hombro le dificultaba el hacerlo.

-No estoy inválido. –Le espetó.

-Prácticamente. Deja de quejarte y acepta la ayuda.

Durante una larga hora todo fueron curas, vendas y silencio, en ocasiones interrumpido por algún quejido, pero al fin y al cabo silencio. El caballero miraba con irritación las actuaciones de la castaña sin perder detalle, mientras esta ignorando sus constantes miradas de desaprobación intentaba acabar cuanto antes.

La ultima venda estaba puesta la oficial recogió los utensilios y sentándose contra la pared en frente al caballero, lo miró esta vez con claro reproche. -Sabía que algún día ocurriría esto. -Confesó acusadora. -Pero no espere que fueras a ser tan sucio y ruin. –Espetó cargando sus palabras en odio. Masculló algo entre dientes desviando su vista a sus manos donde jugaba con un frasco vacío del antiséptico que había usado. El moreno afiló su mirada mientras esperaba a la reacción que preveía que tendría. –¡Joder Kylo! ¡Era tu padre! -Alzó la vista mientras gritaba. En un impulsó le lanzó el frasco con toda la fuerza que pudo. El caballero alzó el brazo para esquivar el impacto, consiguiendo que el bote rebotara en él y callera al suelo donde rodó hasta chocarse contra una de las paredes.

-Debía matarlo. -Fue su única respuesta desviando la mirada hacia el infinito.

-¿Cuantos años llevo a tu lado? -Preguntó exaltada. -¿8? ¿10? ¡Diría que más! -Alzó ambos brazos con desesperación. -Te dije que te apoyaría en lo que pudiera, que te ayudaría. -Seguía hablando, mientras lo señalaba. -Pero no a esto, estás perdiendo la cordura. -Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el caballero agachándose a la vez que agarraba el cuello de sus ropas, las cuales había vuelto a ponerse, obligándolo a mirarla. -Esto ya no es cosa de luz u oscuridad, ¡es mero ensañamiento absurdo! -Le volvió a gritar muy cerca de su rostro, a lo que este respondió.

-¡Era lo único que me podía llevar nuevamente a la luz! -Gritó él.

-¡No seas estúpido! La luz está en todo, no en una sola persona. Un acto, una situación, un sentimiento. ¡Todo! Cualquier cosa te puede llevar de vuelta a la luz si está en tu naturaleza, deberías comenzar a entenderlo y dejar de cegarte con las estúpidas enseñanzas de ese viejo loco.

-¡El me enseña el camino de mi abuelo! -El caballero gritó mientras imitaba a la muchacha agarrando la solapa de su chaqueta.

-¡Té manipula! ¡Te está usando! ¡En cuanto pierdas la utilidad para él te desechará! -Gritó una última vez antes de empujarlo a la vez que se soltaba del agarre.

Se alzó entre gruñidos, le dio la espalda molesta y farfullando se dirigió a él. -Eres un estúpido.- Susurro antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos. –¡Y mueve tu maldito culo y vete a descansar! –Le ordenó desde la distancia recobrando los gritos. –No pienso soportar más tus quejas y hasta que no lleguemos a alguna base no hay forma de que te administre calmantes.

-¡A mí nadie me da órdenes!- Respondió de igual forma el caballero –¡Y mucho menos tú! –golpeó con fuerza la pared a su espalda.

-¡Acostúmbrate! ¡Mientras no dejes de hacer estupideces no voy a parar!

Un día la mataría, pensaba. Acabaría con ella, la destrozaría y la tiraría en cualquier planeta deshabitado para que nadie la encontrase jamás.

Mientras se repetía aquello se levantaba con dificultad en dirección a la única cabina de descanso de la que disponía la nave. Pequeña, apenas constaba con unas tablas acolchadas que desplegaban desde las paredes. Nada que no fuera para un mero rato de reposo tras una batalla.

Gruñó por lo bajo, era insoportable y aun así ahí estaba haciendo lo que esta había ordenado. Se maldijo entre dientes al verse a sí mismo obedeciendo. Era ilógico. Había matado a su padre horas antes. Se había atrevido y aun así, aunque en esos momentos fuera lo que más deseaba, matarla, torturarla y despedazarla, le era imposible, era la única que se atrevía a hacerle frente, le golpeaba, le gritaba y después de todo seguía viva.

Era jodidamente tan irritante.

EDITADO: 12/04/2018


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Teniente Coronel Uri

Las horas pasaban lentas, el cielo oscuro se mostraba impasible frente la cabina de pilotaje. No se podría decir que fuera de noche o de día, en el espacio eso no se contemplaba, solo las horas podía marcar el constante paso del tiempo.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, unas doce horas aproximadamente eran las que trascurrieron desde que ambos a gritos se dirigieron cada uno por su lado. La oficial tras cambiarse de ropa y haberse puesto algo más cómodo, se apoderó del sillón del piloto, sin abandonarlo más que para lo necesario, llegando incluso en ocasiones a quedarse dormida en él.

No fue hasta que el hambre la sobrevino, cuando se movilizó de aquella ubicación en busca de algo que echar al estómago. Caminó a paso lento y pausado. En más de una ocasión el sonido de un bostezo rompió el silencio y la quietud en el interior de la nave.

Había intentado hacer contacto horas atrás, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo achacaba a la falta de orden posterior a tamaño desastre. Decidió esperar. Unas horas ayudarían a situar a las tropas, y ya entonces intentaría contactar de nuevo.

Alcanzó un pequeño office con lo justo y necesario para que los soldados pudieran reponer fuerzas entre una y otra contienda. Abrió una pequeña alacena donde una cantidad de comida en sobre, suficiente para un pequeño destacamento, se acumulaba lista para un rápido uso. No era una nave de grandes distancias, sino simplemente interplanetaria. Las provisiones de las que disponía no eran de gran variedad y no permitirían la subsistencia de forma sana. Eran meros sustitutivos cargados de nutrientes, vitaminas y minerales.

Agarro un sobre de color plata el cual mezclo en un pequeño bote con un líquido blancuzco. Al hacerlo este cambió de color. Una mueca de desagrado se instauró en su rostro. No le gustaba la comida descompuesta, carecía de sabor, pero al menos aportaba los nutrientes suficientes para sobrevivir.

Se dispuso a salir pero algo la hizo frenar. Echó un último vistazo a los sobres y sin dudarlo cogió otro junto con su bote correspondiente.

Bebía haciendo leves muecas con su rostro, no era dulce, más bien amargo, pero no era capaz de averiguar realmente a que alimento se parecía aquel sabor. Sus pasos la guiaron por los pasillos miraba todo en busca de fisuras. En varias ocasiones se paró para comprobando las grietas que habían aparecido tras la huida de forma precipitada. La explosión general de aquel pseudo planeta y la cantidad abrumadora de escombros que habían salido disparados en dicho proceso muy probablemente habría dejado graves daños en el fuselaje. Suspiró negando. Tendría que comprobar que más daños tenia, existía la posibilidad de quedarse tirados en la inmensidad del espacio sin posibilidad de llegar a tierra firme. Y ese era un riesgo que no queria correr.

Un par de giros y alcanzó su destino. Miró desde la entrada como la figura del caballero se movia al compás de su respiración. Se apoyó de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. ¿Cómo podía ser? Se preguntó a si misma negando con la cabeza. No era posible que aquel con tanta aparente calma pudiese ser tan estúpido y temerario, al igual que arrogante, mal criado, impertinente y un sinfín de sucesivos calificativos poco agradables.

Lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida ya fuera por unos u otros motivos habían coincidido más tiempo del que a la oficial le hubiera gustado. Jamás llegó a pensar que tendría que acompañarlo por tantos años y en palabras de ciertas personas "velar por su seguridad". Bufó con molestia recordando dicho momento. Era absurdo, su existencia se había expuesto de forma involuntaria a una cantidad abrumadora de cambios que nunca escogió por sí misma.

Aun recordaba el momento en que su vida comenzó a tener un rumbo. Que ilusa fue. Rio con ironía al recordarlo. Le sirvieron en bandeja una vida perfecta. Una familia, un hogar, un objetivo, una identidad. Pero no duró, acabaron arrebatándosela de un brusco tirón. Un blaster y una limosna fue lo único que le dejaron cuando se la robaron. Y menos mal. Se repetía a sí misma. Aún tenía que agradecer tal gesto, de no haber sido así nunca habría forjado su carácter, su personalidad, ni habría escalado de tal forma en la Primera Orden. Se encogió de hombros. Siempre había que mirar el lado positivo ¿no? Aunque todo fuera oscuro a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos con resignación. Y tras unos segundos volvió a mirar al joven en su frente. Recordaba cómo se hubo negado mil veces y aun así no pudo evitar tener que cargar con aquel muchacho caprichoso que le hacia la vida imposible en contables ocasiones. Pero al fin y al cabo ahí estaba nuevamente velándolo en un intento de que no cometiera más errores, cosa difícil como hacía pocas horas había quedado demostrado. Sin embargo, lo intentaba.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó con calma hacia el pseudo camastro. Desplegó otra de las literas en la pared opuesta y dejó las bebidas en él. No había mucho espacio, era un área lo más reducida posible. Apenas medio metro separaba las literas desplegables de una pared y la otra, y entre las que había en una misma pared tan solo un metro era la única distancia, lo suficiente para que un soldado durmiera.

Miró por encima las heridas retirando la ropa del moreno con mucho cuidado intentando no despertarlo. Era importante confirmar que ya no sangraban o de otra forma podría llegar a ser considerablemente peligroso. Sonrió satisfecha. Los ungüentos y parches que había usado eran eficaces, el estado de las heridas así se lo demostraban. No correría peligro si seguía así y se dejaba de estupideces claro.

Hizo un intento por ver la última herida que le restaba por revisar. Chistó la lengua, la posición del caballero se lo dificultaba. Se asomó como pudo. Apoyó su mano contra la pared, un pequeño chasquido la alertó. Si hacía más fuerza contra la camilla esta se desplegaría. Suavizó el apoyo con cuidado mientras se asomaba. Movió su otra mano con lentitud cogiendo la tela con apenas dos dedos. No quería despertarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –La voz del moreno la asustó, un pequeño grito y sus movimientos nerviosos hicieron que la litera en la que estaba apoyada se abriera golpeando su cabeza. Por el impacto se escurrió sobre el culpable, provocando un quejido por parte de este al notar el peso extra sobre sus heridas. -¡Uri! –La retiró repentinamente mientras que se sujetaba el abdomen mascullando mil y una maldiciones hacia la muchacha. Esta se apartó de inmediato agachándose en el suelo con ambas manos en la cabeza, mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

-¡Es tú culpa por asustarme! –Le reprochó aun agazapada. –Mierda. –Se quejó en susurros mientras notaba la zona golpeada palpitar.

-¿Mi culpa? No soy yo quien estaba encima del otro.

-Intentaba ver las heridas. –Se explicó alzándose al fin en pie. –Me preocupaba que siguieran sangrando.

-Están bien. –Señaló cortante.

-Eso lo sabes tú no yo. –Le recriminó. –Joder que golpe. –Se quejó a la par que cogía el sobre y el bote extra que había traído consigo y se lo tendió. –Toma y déjame ver la que me falta por revisar.

-Ya he dicho que está bien. –Se molestó por la insistencia.

-Solo quiero corroborarlo. –Insistió aun con la comida en la mano. –Cógelo. –Este alzó una ceja sin intención de cogerlo. –Maldita sea. No seas crio y cógelo, tu cuerpo necesita nutrientes para recuperarse de tantas heridas. –Le obligó cogiéndole su mano con brusquedad y dejándole la comida en ella. De inmediato se dirigió a la herida del hombro la cual aún no había revisado.

-Eres molesta. –Le espetó tras verse obligado a coger lo que esta le daba.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso. –Sentenció con sorna sin mirarlo. El caballero gruñó mientras seguía todos sus movimientos con atención.

Uri negó. Era insólito, después de todo el dolor de cabeza que tanto le provocaba, aquel muchacho aun le seguía preocupando, igual que el primer día que ensangrentado de pies a cabeza se lo encontró sumido en la culpa.

Era un estúpido testarudo, al igual que ella y ambos lo sabían. Era la causa de muchas de las numerosas discusiones. Pero con todo ello y con el paso del tiempo terminaron tolerándose de alguna forma extraña, con un odio interno que salía a flote de vez en cuando y unas imperiosas ganas de matarse mutuamente, no obstante, al fin y al cabo, se soportaban.

-Está bien. –Confirmó.

-Te lo había dicho.

-Sabes que no me fio de tus "estoy bien", más de una vez casi mueres por eso. –Se cruzó de brazos retándolo.

-No soy tan débil como para morir por unos rasguños. –Una ceja sarcástica se alzó en el rostro de la castaña que tuvo que contener las ganas de reír. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

Uri suspiro derrotada, ese hombre era superior a sus fuerzas, y desistiendo se sentó en el camastro de enfrente con las piernas cruzadas. -Si no me equivoco poco más de 12 horas. -Contestó con algo de duda. -Hemos estado prácticamente estáticos durante ese tiempo. -Informó retomando su propia bebida.

Kylo gruñó ante el dato. Eran demasiadas horas y así su cuerpo se lo hacía saber. Le dolía al completo. Se frotó la nuca, tenía los músculos entumecidos. Se dispuso a levantarse hasta que un pinchazo lo cruzo desde el abdomen hasta la espalda.

-Con cuidado. Mientras tengas las grapas no podrás moverte bien, en cuanto lleguemos a una de las bases haz que un droide te examine, quizás pueda cambiarte la sutura por otra más cómoda. –Aconsejó la castaña desde su posición alzandose en pie dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-No soy estúpido, se lo que tengo que hacer. Y no necesito tú ayuda. -Protestó el mayor ante el gesto de la castaña mientras intentaba caminar erguido para salir del cubículo.

-¡Oh venga ya! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un soldadito de juguete de esos que fabrica Hux? -Le reprochó. -Conmigo no tienes que hacerte el duro, ni mantener ese humor de perros. Soy la única persona que te conoce tal y como eres, no necesito ver esa fachada tuya. No por ayudarte voy a pensar que eres más blando o algo similar. -Añadió haciendo aspavientos exagerados mientras el moreno la miraba molesto.

-No te voy a corromper y te voy a llevar de vuelta a la luz. -Añadió con un deje burlón. -Recuerda que mi corazón es más negro que el carbón, que nado en mares de brea y asesino sin piedad movida por mi oscuro espíritu dominado por la maldad y la destrucción. –Teatralizaba sus palabras con movimientos que acompañaban a las mismas. Ren rodó los ojos dejando de prestarle atención y retomando su camino. No era la primera vez que la muchacha citaba esas mismas palabras y adoptaba ese comportamiento. Uri mientras tanto proseguía con su monologo.

-Yo Uri Teniente Coronel de la Primera Orden más horrible y temida de la galaxia. Capaz de aniquilar pueblos enteros, presente en la destrucción absoluta de planetas, buscada por asesinato, mutilación y un sin fin de delitos de igual o mayor consideración. -Sus aspavientos se exageraron aún más, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras lo seguía a paso lento tras coger nuevamente su bote con lo que había autodenominado "desayuno". -¡Yo el ser que la luz teme y del que huye! -Engrandecía su persona más y más a cada momento. -Yo... -pensaba seguir, pero el caballero la corto tajante volteándose con clara molestia hacia aquella que sonriente había visto interrumpido su vanaglorioso monologo.

-¡Ya cállate! Me estás dando dolor de cabeza. –Se masajeó el puente de la nariz de forma reiterativa.

-¡A sus órdenes mi señor oscuro Kylo Ren! -Se burló cuadrándose firme como un soldado. Para a continuación carcajearse sutilmente alcanzando en su andar al caballero que tenía como objetivo la cabina del piloto.

Ambos se sentaron en sendos sillones piloto y copiloto. El silencio se apodero de la cabina mientras terminaban sus bebidas frente a la inmensidad del espacio ante ellos.

Los minutos pasaban impasibles, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos dejaban correr el tiempo sin musitar palabra alguna. La joven con cierto pesar observaba de vez en cuando al moreno que mantenía la mandíbula tensa. Ella lo sabía, le pesaba demasiado aquella derrota y comenzaba a similar, ahora en frio, sus actos y las consecuencias que acarrearían dichos.

-Si necesitas hablar no te cortes. –Le dejó caer sutilmente. El caballero la miró desde su posición y guardando silencio apoyo la cabeza en su mano en un intento vano de librarse de un creciente dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba de él. Tenía que reorganizarse, no podían seguir a la deriva en esa nave que poca utilidad tendría en menos de una semana.

-Debemos reagruparnos con el resto de la Primera Orden.- Intentó cambiar de tema.

-Cuando la cosa se puso fea el Hux me ordeno localizarte. –No insistió. -Él junto a un gran grupo escaparon en otras naves, es posible que se hayan establecido en alguno de los planetas con bases estables.

-Odio a ese tío.

-Y a todo el mundo. No es novedad. -Una mueca de desaprobación apareció en el rostro del moreno. -¿Qué? es verdad, no conozco a nadie que no odies. Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿pruebo de nuevo? Las veces que lo intenté antes no tuve respuesta.

-Hazlo, ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que podamos tener respuesta. –Uri afirmó en silencio, y reincorporándose en su asiento, comenzó a tocar una serie de controles buscando contactar con el resto de la orden.

Kylo la observó atento, aquella muchacha lo conocía, demasiado para su gusto. Había dejado el tema de lado sin poner pega alguna cosa que era extraño en ella, pero a la vez usual cuando se trataba de asuntos de extrema importancia como era ese. Chasqueo la lengua molesto. Por más que quisiese no podía deshacerse de ella, le era útil. Llevaba con él desde aquel incidente, lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo, incluso su presencia en la Primera Orden en cierta manera fue su culpa, cosa que la joven supo aprovechar, había que reconocérselo, pero nunca fue su idea inicial.

Negó con la cabeza. A pesar de la mala fama que tenía Uri dentro de la Primera Orden por culpa suya, había hecho méritos propios para promocionarse. Gran parte de lo que con anterioridad había teatralizado y exagerado era verdad. No dudaba en matar, traicionar y mutilar a quien fuera necesario, con aquella extraña sangre fría que poseía y aun así era capaz de ser clemente con quien, a su parecer, muchas veces no se lo merecían, solo por capricho o meros razonamientos insulsos.

-Aquí la Teniente Coronel Uri se solicita coordenadas de la localización más próxima de reagrupación. -La voz de la oficial lo sonsacó de sus pensamientos. El silencio al otro lado se hacía latente. -Repito, aquí la Teniente Coronel Uri solicito coordenadas de la localización más próxima de reagrupación. -El silencio permanecía. Frunció el ceño y tocó un par de botones antes de volver a solicitar la información. -¿Oyes eso? –Agudizó el oído.

-¿El qué?

-Ese ruido, ese zumbido. –El moreno prestó atención.

-Es muy leve. –Confesó tras lograr escucharlo.

-Algo va mal.- Sentencio en apenas unos susurros mientras se movía de su posición. - Antes no sonaba así. Voy a probar con el transmisor del tirador. -Se dirigió rauda hacia el puesto de tirador, cogiendo el transmisor nada más llegar. -Aquí la Teniente Coronel Uri solicito coordenadas de reagrupamiento. -Nada, igual que en la cabina del piloto nadie respondía al otro lado, varias veces más probó pero el zumbido proseguía. Gruño por lo bajo mientras que con cierta molestia se dirigía de nuevo hacia la cabina. –Algo ha tenido que afectar al transmisor general.- Sentenció molesta.

-¿Y antes iba bien?

-Si eso creo, el ruido por lo menos no estaba.

–Si sufrió daños durante la huida, algo puede haberse soltado durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí.

-¿Y no puedes arreglarlo?

-¿Yo?

-Tú eres el que sabe de toda esta tecnología. Yo se pilotar, se llevar la carcasa a donde quieras y como quieras, ahora lo que hay dentro es un mundo desconocido para mí.

-Maldita sea. –¿Útil? ¿Había pensado en serio que era útil? Se arrepintió en ese mismo instante. -No puedo arreglarlo desde aquí y necesitaría piezas, piezas que no hay normalmente en este tipo de naves. –Recalcó. –Los mecánicos son quienes se encargan de cualquier fallo en los hangares.

Uri frunció los labios mientras miraba toda la mesa de mandos. -Bueno, siempre podemos ir al planeta más cercano que tenga base, quizás haya alguien ahí -sugirió -de no ser así seguramente tendremos recambios y podremos usar los transmisores. Incluso de ser necesario tendríamos víveres para una temporada.

Chistó la lengua, al final si iba a resultar útil, se auto afirmó volviendo a corregir sus opiniones sobre ella, aunque jamás se lo reconocería abiertamente. -¿Y cuál es la base más cercana?

-Según veo… -Miró una pantalla en concreto. -Nervior, tiene una base pequeña en desuso pero totalmente acondicionada, es de las últimas que se abandonaron cuando se creó la Starkiller.

-Servirá. -Sentencio cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza sobre el sillón. Aprovecharía el viaje para descansar, la pierna aun le dolía y el moverse por la nave no le ayudaba a su mejora. Estuvo en silencio por largo rato mientras la joven a su lado se afanaba por llevar la nave a buen puerto cuanto antes fuera posible. -¿Por qué aun sigues empeñada en mantenerte cerca de mí? -Preguntó sin abrir los ojos, captando la atención de la castaña que con una sonrisa no paró en ningún momento en su tarea de pilotar contestando en el proceso.

-Ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé.

-Sí, te lo dije hace ya tiempo.-

-Me dijiste que "alguien" no dijiste quién, te había encomendado ayudarme en lo que fuera necesario y según tú "salvarme el trasero". Y de eso hace años. -Hizo una pausa recordando aquel momento hace ya tanto, en que ella encolerizada después de una fatídica contienda en la que casi ambos pierden la vida, le gritó que no se apartaría de él, que le habían asignado esa tarea: mantenerlo con vida costase lo que costase. Ese hecho lo enfureció enormemente y casi la mata en aquel momento. Él no necesitaba protección, ni ayuda, se valía por sí mismo y la situación en que ambos quedaron, no ayudó en nada para calmar su ira. Aun así después de aquel momento no habían vuelto a sacar el tema, ninguno mencionó palabra.

Ella rio levemente. -Tengo que evitar que mueras, lo sabes.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Necesitas un por qué? ¿Tanto te sorprende que alguien valore tu vida? –Ironizó con diversión. -Aún hay gente que cree que solo has cometido errores y todo el mundo puede tener la redención. -Se molestó ante aquellas palabras, él no quería la redención ni volver a la luz, quería deshacerse de ella al completo. Uri se percató de aquel detalle y aclaró. –Yo no soy una de ellas, que quede claro.

-¿Y qué ganas con ello? Debe ser mucho si accediste. –La joven se encogió de hombros.

-No. Siendo sincera no he ganado nada hasta ahora, aunque he de reconocer que si no hubiera sido por tu estúpida idea de alistarte en la Primera Orden yo no sería quien soy hoy. –El moreno la miró afilando la mirada de forma acusadora, no creía esas palabras, tenía que haber algo oculto, nadie hace nada por otra persona exponiéndose a tales riesgos sin sacar beneficio de ello.

-No te creo.

-No me creas. Me es indiferente. –Sentenció mirándolo con seriedad, antes de volver su atención al frente. –Quizás deba empezar a cobrarte por la ayuda que te presto, así al menos obtendré algo.

-No voy a dejar la Primera Orden si es ese el objetivo de todo.

-¡Que obsesión! Por favor Kylo, no siempre es eso lo que quiere la gente de ti. –Se sobresaltó ante esas palabras. –Además mírame a mí. -Hablaba con cierta molestia. -¿Por qué querría alguien que yo te acompañara? No soy precisamente un ser lleno de benevolencia. Si en verdad fuera ese el objetivo habrían asignado a un monje o algo, no a mí. –Suspiró pesadamente antes de mirarlo con seriedad. -No me dejo manipular. Creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que yo precisamente estoy aquí y no otro. Solo debo cuidarte las espaldas, servirte de apoyo indiferentemente del bando en el que te encuentres, eso es todo. No busques un objetivo que no existe.

-Jamás debiste aceptar.

-No quise aceptar. –Confesó, captando la atención del moreno. –No eres precisamente alguien a quien se quiera acompañar de forma voluntaria. –Le acusó con diversión. –Me convencieron, y con el tiempo creo que me he acabado acostumbrado a ti. –Sonrió levemente volviendo su atención al espació. –Además soy un poco la voz de tu conciencia. –Rio ante esa comparativa.

-No trabajas bien si así es. –Se molestó dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Me basta con recordarte los errores aunque no pueda evitarlos. –Añadió una última vez ante una risilla que solo provocó el disgusto del moreno que se cruzó de brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

EDITADO: 13/04/2018


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos, aquí traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que guste, por que no se si alguien lo lee XD, pero bueno si en efecto lo hacéis disfrutar de la lectura, se agradece saber vuestra opinión y que os parecen los personajes. Un saludo!**

 **Cap 3: 42 Horas**

La nave comenzaba a descender, habían llegado a aquel planeta, era de clima cálido y poseía grandes lagos y mares, junto a enormes formaciones rocosas que provocaban que el descenso fuera complicado. La nave viró cuanto pudo debido a su gran tamaño, yendo a velocidades mas bajas de lo habitual, hasta hallar en un valle entre montañas la situación de la base. Era pequeña quizás para unas 500 personas a lo sumo. En el extremo opuesto de aquel valle cruzando el lago un pequeño pueblo de mercaderes se había formado a causa del necesario disponer de varios productos que tiempo atrás la Primera Orden necesitaba.

Kylo Ren fue el primero en descender de la nave mientras Uri se quedaba apagando los motores de la misma y revisando que todo estuviera en orden. El moreno por su parte se dirigió rápido a inspeccionar el lugar. Estaba compuesto de varios edificios, uno que parecía ser el bloque de dormitorios en forma rectangular y de escasa altura. Por otro lado un edificio mas alto hacia las funciones de torre de control y salas de reuniones. En el centro de todos ellos un pequeño cubículo parecía ser las cocinas y comedores, quedando este muy cerca de todos los demás y con acceso inmediato al hangar, el cual se situaba en el interior de una pared rocosa que estaba próxima al complejo. Se dirigió a este ultimo en busca de alguna nave de larga distancia que les pudiera servir, pero nada de eso se encontraba allí, apenas un puñado de cazas TIE seguían aun en su sitio habitual.

 **-¡Maldita sea!-** gritó ante aquello, pateando lo primero que encontró. **-¡Uri!-** gritó llamándola, pero no recibió respuesta. **-¡URI!-** volvió a repetir mas alto.

 **-¡¿Que?!-** Se escucho su voz a la lejanía, sin situarla en un punto en concreto.

 **-¡No hay ni una sola nave que nos sirva!-** Se quejó.

 **-¡Entonces tendremos que contactar con el General Hux!-** Gritó de vuelta debido a la distancia.

 **-Odio a ese tío-** masculló entre dientes.

 **-¡Tú odias a todo el mundo!-** Se escucho de vuelta los gritos de la joven. Kylo alzo una ceja sorprendido, no podía haberlo escuchado ¿tan predecible era?

Momentos mas tarde en la cabina de la torre de control Uri intentaba hacer contacto con el resto de la Orden, consiguiendo al contrario adentrarse en las lineas de comunicación de los mercaderes de la zona. **-Esos mercaderes tienen que haber pirateado nuestras conexiones sabiendo que estaba abandonada la base.-** Gruñó con el siseo de fondo de las emisiones mezcladas, buscando una y otra vez la correcta. **-Aquí la Teniente Coronel Uri.-** Repetía una y otra vez obteniendo como respuesta mil lenguas distintas que le contestaban cada vez. **-¡Odiosos mal nacidos!-** Gritó fuera de si.

 **-¿Teniente Coronel? Aquí la nave base.-** Una voz se escuchó entrecortada. **-Teniente Coronel Uri ¿esta ahí?-** preguntaba la voz **-General creo que hay problemas con la conexión.-** musitaba al otro lado del aparato al cual corriendo se dirigió la Teniente colocándose frente al intercomunicador holografico.

 **-Si, la Teniente Coronel Uri en la base de Nervior.-** Contestó con un deje de esperanza viendo llegar a Kylo Ren mientras con cierto deje de emoción le señalaba que funcionaba. El por su parte no entendía por que tanto alboroto, funcionaba, eso era lo importante, no hacia falta mostrarse tan emocionada por ese simple hecho.

 **-Aquí el general Hux pensábamos que habían muerto en la explosión, informe de su situación.-** Al escuchar esa voz Kylo Ren gruñó con molestia, apartándose del aparato evitando ser captado. No quería tener que dar explicaciones sobre la lucha que llevo a cabo y mucho menos por su actual situación unido a la huida de aquellos rebeldes.

 **-General.-** Dijo la joven cuadrándose. **-Tras la explosión nuestra nave se vio dañada y perdimos las comunicaciones, hemos viajado hasta la base mas cercana para poder contactar.-** Informó.

 **-¿Cuantos os encontráis ahí?-**

 **-Actualmente solo Kylo Ren y yo.-**

 **-Bien.-**

 **-No disponemos de una nave habilitada para largas distancias, por lo que no podremos viajar a la base central.-** Añadió la castaña para proseguir. **-Actualmente en el hangar solo disponemos de un puñado de cazas TIE y la nave de corta distancia con la que escapamos.-**

 **-¿Cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en enviar una nave a recogerlos?-** Le preguntó el general a la soldado que con anterioridad había hablado.

 **-Unas 42 horas aproximadamente señor.-**

 **-Ha escuchado Teniente, en 42 horas una nave llegara a vuestra situación, mientras tanto informenos si la situación cambian ¿entendido?-**

 **-Si mi General-** Sentenció Uri cuadrándose nuevamente antes de desconectar.

El caballero de Ren la miraba a la distancia, ¿enserio era necesario tanto respeto a esa alimaña? no entendía por que ella que era tan "indisciplinada" con él, luego con el General Hux parecía llevar una correa al cuello, obediente en espera de alguna galleta de premio. Vio como le sonreía mientras que se tiraba sobre uno de los asientos con diversión estirándose sin miramiento.

 **-Al fin tenemos dos días libres.-**

 **-¿Y eso es bueno?-** no le veía la parte buena a estar tirados en un planeta sin nada que hacer aparte de esperar, no podía perder el tiempo.

 **-Para ti no se, para mi si, no llevar el uniforme un par de días me supone un descanso.-**

 **-Si tanto te molesta no lo lleves.-** Hablaba con molestia, mientras se movía de su posición agarrándose el costado. **-Nadie te obligó a alistarte, es mas no se ni siquiera por que lo hiciste.-**

 **-No es tan fácil, un cargo militar debe cumplir las ordenes y las normas.-** Informaba, atenta a sus actos mientras se encogía de hombros restandole importancia al motivo de su alistamiento. **-Aprovecha para descansar.-**

 **-No necesito descansar.-**

 **-Como veas-** se levantó del sillón **-Bueno, pues yo si quiero aprovechar los días libres así que iré al poblado, quizás encuentre algo interesante o a alguien-** observo con atención al moreno, si las miradas matasen en ese momento estaba claro que estaría mas que muerta.

 **-No puedes traer a nadie externo a la orden militar.-** Sus palabras estaban tildadas con cierta amenaza. La joven entonces se sorprendió de aquella advertencia.

 **-¿Donde dice que no pueda? Como alto cargo si puedo.-** Expuso ella con cierta molestia.

 **-¡Como tu superior te lo prohíbo!-** Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, ¿le estaba prohibiendo algo? ¿a ella? Sonrió con un deje sarcástico ¿era cierto lo que escuchaba? No se lo creía.

 **-¿Desde cuando tus prohibiciones hacia mis actos se han cumplido?-** Burló mientras se giraba en pos de marcharse.

 **-¡Matare a cualquiera que entre!-** gritó el moreno viendo como esta salia de la habitación haciendo aspamientos de sus manos sin siquiera mirarlo.

No podía consentir que los secretos de aquella base quedaran al descubierto se auto intentaba convencer el moreno, camino hacia los dormitorios. Debía deshacerse de sus ropas rotas y ensangrentadas, por lo menos mientras estuviera allí, en cuanto las naves estuvieran por llegas se las volvería a colocar. Busco las dependencias mejor acondicionadas para los altos cargos, según estaba estipulado en todas ellas habría ropa y diversos objetos requeridos exclusivamente para los superiores por lo que las camas mas grandes y los baños privados se encontrarías en estas.

Paso de largo de las literas de los soldados, apiñadas en colmenas sobre las paredes para llegar a la zona distribuida mas elegantemente, las puertas de vidrio negro delataban cuales eran las oficiales. Se próximo a la mas cercana pulsando el botón de la entrada, la puerta corrediza se abrió, en el interior se veía un habitáculo de oscura decoración sin apenas ventanas que una sola en un lateral en el que se podía divisar todo el valle, en pos de tener siempre la vigilancia presente por si se aproximaban enemigos.

Tanteó el habitáculo, buscando ropas las cuales no tardó en hallar, eran los uniformes estándar de los oficiales, trajes negros y elegantes acompañados gorra y botas, estos carecían de distinciones para un uso común de todos los cargos. No le gustaban pero aun así no había otra cosa. Agarro la ropa y se dirigió al baño, ahí frente al espejo se despojó de la parte superior de sus ropas tirándolas al suelo mientras contemplaba las heridas como avanzaban, lentas pero constantes. Respiró profundamente aquello estaba mal, por que el debió acabar así, no era su destino, el debía ser un gran guerrero no perder frente a una sucia chatarrera.

 **-Señor-** Se escuchó una voz robotizada. **-se aprecian graves heridas en su fisonomía, seria aconsejable el uso de un droide de atención medica, desea que se lo mande.-** El droide de asistencia de la habitación se había conectado al entrar al baño.

 **-Hágalo-** Contestó tajante no era la primera vez que recurría a esos cacharros, eran útiles para las curas, pero aun así no le gustaban.

 **-Entendido, en unos minutos un droide de asistencia medica acudirá a su posición, por favor si piensa llevar acabo alguna acción deportiva o que implique la movilidad excesiva de las zonas dañadas espere a ser atendido para evitar agravar las heridas.-**

Se deshizo de los pantalones quedándose en ropa interior, unos boxer negros ceñidos, y se dirigió hacia la cama de igual tonalidad que el resto de la habitación. Cayó sobre las sabanas mirando el techó, alzó las manos al rostro masajeandolo levemente, cada instante de tranquilidad era interrumpido por su mente repitiendo constantemente las imágenes de sus actos, le mostraba lo dedil que el creía ser. No podría seguir así por mucho tiempo tenia que volverse mas fuerte, tenia que acabar su entrenamiento. Respiró profundamente en un intento de tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Quizás se estaba equivocando, podría haber otra manera de ser tan poderoso como su abuelo, y de haberla cual seria la correcta, recordaba las palabras que la castaña había dicho tantas veces antes, crecer a la vez en poder como habilidad haciendo lo que querías era tentador. Muchos pensarían que hacia lo que quería y cuando quería, pero no era cierto el líder supremo Snoke no siempre le enseñaba de la forma mas racional, si es que podía tener algún calificativo para su forma de entrenar. Por lo que si esa fuera la manera mas eficaz también podría ser la mas satisfactoria, aunque no fuera la mas fácil, el camino hasta el punto donde se encontraba había estado lleno de obstáculos, mas producto de su supuesta debilidad que de realmente ser problemas reales, él mismo se los creaba al no querer llevar ciertos actos, que al final cuando realizaba le perseguían por tiempo atormentándolo. Dudaba y eso era malo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un pequeño droide que portaba tras de si una enorme caja con maquinaria. Lo trató rápido y eficazmente apenas se mostraban las heridas sin acabar de sanar en los casos mas grabes, las mas pequeñas se habían curado al completo con la alta tecnología de la orden. **-El tratamiento ha sido completado-** Habló el pequeño droide con una voz mas aguda que el de asistencia. **-Las heridas de mayor consideración tardaran un par de días mas en cicatrizar al completo, el resto ya están totalmente reparadas. No se han podido impedir el residuo de cicatrices en el cuerpo, debido al retraso para recibir atención medica completa.-** Añadió mientras recogía todo. **-Por favor cuide su salud.-** Finalizó saliendo de la habitación tal como había llegado.

Kylo Ren ya tratado aprovecho para ducharse y acomodarse para el tiempo que debieran estar en aquel lugar, viéndose antes en el espejo sin la venda ya en el rostro, recorrió la cicatriz con la punta de los dedos, antes de con furia retirar la mirada de su reflejo. Aunque por mas que quería ese acomodamiento no duro mucho pues su cabeza evitaba dejarlo descansar, chasqueo la lengua incorporándose de la cama, tenia que hacer algo, lo que fuera, por lo que salio de aquella habitación buscando algo con lo que entretener su cabeza. Acudió al hangar en busca del taller el cual no tardo en hallar, lo que mas parecía distraerlo desde siempre era la tecnología, así había creado su sable él mismo, por lo que buscando herramientas las cargo sobre un droide que se encontraba en la zona y le ordeno llevar a su ahora dormitorio todo lo que recogió.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa imagen no hubiera pensado jamas que el hombre sentado en el suelo trasteando con todos esos artilugios como un crio pequeño con los juguetes, podría ser uno de los mas temidos de la galaxia. Pero a él eso poco le importaba, lo parecía disfrutar, no lo mostraba con sonrisas o alegrías si no con su constante interés en crear una nueva arma, acto que lo tuvo entretenido por largas horas.

 **-¡Kylooooo!-** se escuchó entonces una voz que escurría la ultima silaba, seguido del mecanismo de una puerta abriéndose próxima a su situación. **-Oh... que oscuro todo-** musitaba la voz en la lejanía, el moreno alzo una mirada dudoso, era ella lo reconocía por la voz, pero ¿que hacia? Fijó su mirada en la puerta mientras seguía escuchando como otro mecanismo sonaba. **-¿Eh? En esta tampoco esta-** algo le pasaba no hablaba normal arrastraba las palabras, y su tono se elevaba y aflojaba independientemente de lo que dijera. **-¿Kylo estas ahí?-** Peguntó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta seguida de otro resorte de apertura. **-¡Woa!-** un grito de sorpresa se escuchó. Kylo no entendía nada, esperaba que lo encontrara en poco tiempo pero aun así esas expresiones comenzaban a preocuparle. Abrió los ojos de improviso ¿preocuparle? ¿a él? Que estaba pensando, negó con la cabeza. **-¡Por todos los Ewoks! ¡¿Quien ha metido a esta bestia dentro del cuarto?!-** gritó mientras el resorte sonaba delatando que se cerraba rápidamente. El moreno alzo una ceja no entendía la situación, ¿una bestia dentro de un cuarto? ¿de que hablaba? Hizo amago de levantarse a mirar a que venia eso pero la puerta se abrió entonces mostrando a la joven. **-¡Al fin!-** gritó eufórica entrando sin un ápice de pudor en el cuarto directa a la cama donde se dejo caer boca abajo.

 **-¿Has bebido?-** Preguntó desde el suelo el mayor girándose para apoyar su brazo sobre la cama.

 **-¿Yo beber? Yo no bebo, no me gusta ya lo deberías saber.-** habló la joven con la cara enterrada en las sabanas, antes de girar su rostro a mirar al muchacho. **-Te ves bien así, tan mono, conesa camiseta de piel de Tauntaun-** burló mientras reía y se recostaba de lado.

 **-¿Piel de Tauntaun?-** preguntó extrañado el moreno mirándose a si mismo, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, nada que ver con algo parecido a la piel de Tauntaun. **-¿Que has tomado?-** acusó.

 **-¿Yo? Naaada, solo un poco de baya de veridia.-** Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **-¡¿Te has comido una baya de veridia?!-** gritó, aquellas bayas eran una droga alucinógena muy potente.

 **-Nooooo-** negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

 **-¿Como que no? acabas de decir que si-**

 **-Por que no me he comido una-** dijo mientras mostraba sus dedos en forma de victoria haciendo una pausa antes de añadir. **-me he comido dos.-** Se sentía orgullosa de ese hecho cosa que pareció molestar bastante al caballero. **-Tranquiiiilooo-** añadió ella **-no me va a pasar nada-** en efecto no corría peligro, el consumo de aquellas bayas era inofensivo, simplemente el comer más provocaba que el periodo del efecto se incrementara, pero aun así no era buena idea comer mas de una. Se movió melosa acercándose poco a poco hasta el borde de la cama apoyando su mentón sobre el brazo del moreno. **-¿Quieres? Aun me queda una.-** dijo con picardia mientras sacaba de su bolsillo otra de esas extrañas frutillas. **-Pero no se lo digas al General Hux, no debe enterarse de esto, es nuestro secreto.-** Añadía divertida mientras se ponía el dedo ante los labios en señal de silencio.

Kylo en un rápido movimiento le quito la fruta de la mano a lo que esta hizo un adorable mohin en protesta **-Recuerda que yo también soy tu superior.-** su voz fue autoritaria sin embargo menos de lo que esperaba. Quería gritarle por hacer tal estupidez aunque sabia que seria inútil, tal como estaba parecería que le hablase a una pared y poco tiempo después ni siquiera se acordaría de que le habían hablado. **-No entiendo por que aun no te he matado.-** protesto mientras la veía divertida rodar para quedar boca arriba sobre la cama.

 **-Porque sin mi estarías solo-** contestó ella que entretenida se miraba las manos como si algo saliera de ellas, cosa de las alucinaciones seguramente, no obstante sus palabras aparentaban ser lucidas. Uri dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás colgando del borde de la cama para mirar atentamente al moreno, del revés había que aclarar. **-Juntos no estamos solos.-** sonrió ampliamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del moreno. **-Así que, gracias por no dejarme sola-** Este se sorprendió quedando en silencio sin apartar la mirada de la menor. Hacia demasiados años que nadie le había dado las gracias, y jamas pensó que ella se las daría viendo lo mal que se podían llevar en ciertas ocasiones. **-Por cierto, ¿que hace un Acklay en la habitación de al lado?¿Y como lo han metido ahí?-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, sin mucha tardanza traigo un nuevo capitulo, he de decir que en serio me ha alegrado muchisimo saber que me leéis asi que agradezco infinitamente ese apoyo. Esperó disfrutéis de este divertido capitulo. Un saludo!**

 **Cap 4: Bayas de veridia**

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación ¿Un Acklay? Al parecer era eso lo que la sorprendió y la hizo gritar con anterioridad, el joven negó con la cabeza las alucinaciones de aquella frutilla podían ser muy reales o apenas notables, variaba dependiendo de la persona, y como estaba demostrando la castaña ella las estaba sufriendo bastante reales. Suspiró con pesadez volviéndose hacia el frente, mirando todas herramientas delante suyo, tenia bastante avanzada una estructura para un nuevo sable láser, pero aun así no podría usarlo sin una piedra. Uri, se percató de la mirada atenta del joven por lo que nuevamente se volteó para mirar con mas detenimiento lo que este hacia. **-¿Un nuevo sable?-** Peguntó.

 **-Algo así.-**

 **-¿Para mi?-** Preguntó curiosa.

 **-¿Para ti? ¿Por qué iba a ser para ti?-** se quejó con molestia Kylo no entendió el reciente interés por tener un sable láser.

 **-¿Por qué no?-** respondió divertida mientras observaba algo con la mirada un tornillo parecía moverse, por lo menos a sus ojos, se medio incorporó apoyándose sobre uno de los hombros del mayor y con el otro brazo señalo muy interesada. **-Creo que a ese tornillo le han salido patas.-**

Kylo miro la dirección sin encontrar nada, mientras la apartaba de su hombro de mala manera a lo que ella se quejo. **-¡Oye!-**

 **-¡Eres demasiado molesta!-** Respondió a la queja. **-Y no no va a ser para ti, ¡ni siquiera puedes controlar la fuerza!-** Protestó.

 **-Porque no me han querido enseñar.-** su respuesta fue breve pero en tono serio a pesar de su estado poco saludable en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama caminando hacia el mitad de la habitación para agacharse y aparentemente coger algo y seguidamente girarse para entregárselo al caballero, o hacer el intento por que la mano estaba vacía. **-Te he dicho que le han salido patas al tornillo.-** Sus palabras eran seguras mientras ofrecía la mano mirándolo muy seria. Kylo que la observaba con atención no hizo movimiento alguno por coger ese supuesto tornillo, mientras alzaba una ceja ¿divertido? Era en cierta manera cómica aquella escena, la muchacha siempre solía ser una molestia, pero no había llegado a los extremos de ver cosas donde no las había. Uri por su parte ante la inactividad del muchacho agarro su mano y le coloco el supuesto objeto en la de este, antes de sentarse ante él, en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. **-Enséñame, instruyeme, quiero aprender a manejar la fuerza.-** Añadió muy seria y segura, antes de distraer su atención con algo en una pared, movía su mirada siguiendo ese algo que pasó de estar en la pared al techo.

 **-¡No! no tienes potencial suficiente-** Sentenció ignorando los actos de la muchacha y retomando su entretenimiento. **-Si siquiera eres capaz de aguantar unas alucinación.-** Burló con orgullo **-Eres demasiado manipulable, débil.-** Agregó, ella por su parte sin dejar de mirar por todos lados producto de su imaginación gruño molesta.

 **-¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Y que sepas que también eres manipulable!-** aparentemente la molestia le duró poco pues la joven no tardo en cambiar de tema rápidamente mientras observaba los trabajos del mayor. **-He conocido en el mercado a Brorg-** Dijo divertida.

 **-¿Un Brorg?-** Se sorprendió el moreno, eran unos seres extraños llenos de tentáculos y poco agraciados a primera vista.

 **-¡Si un Brorg! Era horrible.-** Hizo un gesto de repulsión. **-Pero tenia unos tentáculos muuuuy sugerentes.-** Dijo divertida con un deje de perversión en sus palabras, seguidas una risa que la hizo caer de espaldas contra el suelo agarrándose el abdomen. **-Quería comprarme por 15000.-** añadió desde el suelo. A la par que el caballero comenzaba a molestarse con sus palabras.

 **-Haber aceptado, seguro que no te aguantaba ni medio día.-** se notaba la molestia palpable en sus palabras. Uri al escucharlo no pudo mas que sonreír y proseguir.

 **-Lastima, me hubiese gustado saber que se sentía, con tantos tentáculos recorriendome el cuerpo una y otra vez-** Acompañaba sus palabras con gestos recorriendo sus manos por el cuerpo de forma sugerente, se percato que el caballero la miraba **-creo que las bayas de veridia tienen otro efecto extra en mi-** añadió mas para si que para el muchacho viendo su repentinos deseos desde que se las había tomado y sin poder evitarlo empezó a carcajearse nuevamente antes de proseguir, el moreno le advirtió con la mirada para que callara si pensaba seguía por ese camino, pero esta no lo hizo. Parecía exaltada y excitada mas de lo habitual, y no en el sentido en que el la acostumbraba a ver, emocionada por una victoria, una masacre o algo similar. **-aunque ahora no podrá comprar nada mas, ni dejarme probarlos, incluso creo que nadie sepa encontrarlo en muchos siglos.-** alzó la mirada para observar al joven que la observaba retadoramente. **-¡Lo hice cachitos!-** exclamó yse sentó de golpe retomando la postura anterior desviando por un momento aquellas ganas que se apoderaban de ella **-y lo tire por un barranco.-**

 **-¿Lo mataste?-** alzó una ceja, por el extraño cambio de rumbo de las palabras. La sonrisa de la muchacha en cambio se amplio mas si podía mientras imitaba sus actos con las manos regocijandose en cada movimiento. **-Le corte cada uno de sus tentáculos, gritó hasta que no pudo mas, entonces lo apuñale hasta que supuró todo ese liquido asqueroso que tenia dentro y cuando ya no podía ni moverse separe su cabeza del cuerpo.-** Escenificó aquel gesto con orgullo de su supuesta victoria. Nuevamente se dejó caer para añadir en apenas un susurro. **-Odio a los tratantes de personas.-**

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la habitación tornándose algo mas lúgubre por segundos Kylo Ren la miraba atento, él conocía del pasado de la joven. Y por ello sintió cierto orgullo de que la joven hubiera asesinado a aquel Brorg, aunque para su gusto poco lo había hecho sufrir. Hacia muchos años ella había sido comercializada como esclava de un dueño a otro, de planeta en planeta, fue torturada, maltratada y aunque jamas consiguieron que ella pronunciara palabra alguna sobre ello, todos pensaban que también había sido victima de violaciones.

Hasta que los rebeldes acabaron con un asentamiento de tratantes de personas y lograron liberarlos a todos. Desde entonces Uri había formado parte de aquel grupo, ya que debido a su corta edad 9 años en aquel entonces y su falta de familia no tenia donde ni con quien quedarse. A pesar de ello no paso demasiado tiempo entre las filas de los rebeldes, sus incomprensibles actos violentos, su imperiosa necesidad de torturar y matar a todos los tratantes que encontraban, le causo que fuera expulsada y quedara sola por un tiempo. Nada mas se supo de ella tras dejarla en un planeta habitado, con algo de dinero y un poco de comida, sabían que se valdría sola sin problema por lo que no preocupo en exceso las mentes de los rebeldes.

Hasta que él se la topo nuevamente después de más de un año sin saber nada. En aquel entonces ella le contó que se le habían pedido que estuviera con él, jamas delató el nombre del que había dado la orden, y desde entonces nunca se separaron mas de lo imprescindible por las misiones dentro de la Primera Orden. Ambos eran temperamentales, orgullosos y egoístas, pero quizás lo que mas les asemejaba eran los conflictos que poseían producto del pasado. Cada uno a su manera, pero a la vez parecidos.

 **-¿Cuantos tratantes has matado ya?-** preguntó el moreno en un momento de curiosidad. Ella no lo miró pero contaba en voz baja con los dedos.

 **-Creo que con este van cerca de 140 mas o menos.-** Informó sin darle mucha importancia.

 **-¿Has acabado con todos los que te "tuvieron"?-** Los músculos de la muchacha se tensaron era un tema difícil pocas veces hablaba de él, aun así quizás fuera por la droga o por cualquier otro motivo se irguió mirándolo seria y comenzó a hablar.

 **-Si te refieres a los que me compraron, si-** dijo con una voz levemente mas ronca de lo habitual **-si te refieres a los que me "tuvieron"-** señalizó aquella palabra con rabia **-queda uno.-** Kylo entendió a lo que se refería, era la primera vez que confirmaba el hecho por lo que algo dentro de el pareció entrar en cólera, le molestaba que le hubieran hecho algo similar había dos tipos distintos de "malos" y ese en concreto no merecía respeto ni por él, apretó los puños con fuerza cosa que llamó la atención a la muchacha que intentó suavizar el tema. **-Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo con el pasó del tiempo e podido apreciar que no todo es malo.-** Una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro, lo conocía, no quería que explotara en cólera. Por lo que si ella que lo había sufrido podía verlo con otros ojos por que no él también. **-Ahora soy fuerte y se valerme por mi misma, no se volverá a repetir, a no ser que yo quiera.-** se sintió orgullosa mientra exponía su brazo triunfante, entonces una extraña idea cruzo su mente. **-Ya que has comenzado las preguntas indiscretas, hace mucho que no te veo con ninguna mujer.-** se acercó mas a la situación del caballero el cual se tensó entonces por la pregunta.

 **-¡Como Caballero de Ren no debo distraerme de mi misión!-** Contestó a prisa y casi gritando.

 **-¿No debes? ¿No quieres?-** hizouna pausa **-o ¿no puedes?-** aquello enfureció al caballero de Ren, se estaba burlando de él.

 **-¡No digas estupideces!-**

 **-Solo te he conocido una supuesta "novia"-** aclaró ella con diversión **-y esa "novia" no era de Kylo, si no de Ben.-** añadió enfatizando el tiempo que hacia desde aquello.

 **-¡No necesito una novia para estar con una mujer!-** ella afirmó sorpresivamente, no esperaba tal respuesta de él.

 **-En eso llevas razón, ¿entonces?-** insistió.

 **-¡¿Que mas te da?!-** se levantó con molestia pasando del lado de la muchacha camino al baño.

 **-¡Oh venga! Ya no eres un crio no entiendo por que te da vergüenza hablar de esto. Como si no supieras tú con los que me acuesto, por mas que intente que no te enteres acabas sabiéndolo.-** inquirió Uri mientras se ponía de pie siguiéndolo mientras hablaba. **-Es mas, tu mismo has matado a varios de ellos-** acusó.

 **-¡Ya te he dicho que eres débil y manipulable! ¡Y yo no tengo culpa de que te acuestes con rebeldes y delincuentes!-** exclamó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

 **-¿Rebeldes y delincuentes?-** Se sorprendió **-¿Y el soldado de la ultima vez? ¿o el Stormtrooper en las lunas de Cakun? ¿incluso el comandante aquel que en una de tus rabietas "casualmente" estaba delante?-**

La puerta se volvió a abrir quedando ambos frente a frente. **-¡Incumplieron la normativa!-**

 **-¿Que normativa?-** inquirió nuevamente **-¿Lo tuyo es tuyo y lo de los demás también? ¿Esa?-** acusó.

Un silencio pesado inundo el lugar ninguno hablaban mientras no apartaban la mirada en espera a que el otro añadiera algo mas. El era posesivo, incluso con ella, no sabia cuando empezó a serlo, pero se había dado cuenta de que realmente lo era, y le molestaba de sobremanera que alguien se le acercara con ciertas intenciones. Y si, era cierto que cada vez que uno de los soldados parecía, "excederse", según su opinión, no la de la joven, con ella algo le obligaba a matarlo y había que reconocer que disfrutaba haciéndolo. Uri suspiró profundamente. **-Da igual.-** habló tajante mientras se giraba **-Yo quiero estar feliz hoy, para eso cogí la bayas, así que dejo las discusiones para mañana.-** sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo hacia la cama donde nuevamente se dejó caer mirando al techó, disfrutaría de lo que quedaba del efecto de la frutilla, daba igual todo lo que hablara con él al fin y al cabo cuando el sueño se apoderase de ella al despertar no recordaría nada de todo eso. **-Sigue con tus juguetes no voy a molestarte.-** Sentencio cerrando los ojos.

Kylo por su parte analizaba sus palabras y el caos producto de ellas, mientras que con cierto falso orgullo se volvió a centrar en sus herramientas.

Solo unos minutos habían pasado, algunos seres extraños habían inundado la mente de la joven y cuando empezaron a disiparse alzo una ceja con cierta diversión, la llamaba débil y manipulable, pero bien sabia ella que él también lo era. Lo miró tan concentrado en aquellos aparatos, no parecía el mismo Kylo Ren que se mostraba ante los soldados y sus enemigos, era mas el joven que conoció, adicto a la tecnología y eso le gustaba, por lo que una idea loca idea cruzo por mente, no hacia falta la fuerza para manipularle y se lo demostraría. **-Para estar tan ligado al lado oscuro no sabes disfrutar de el-** dijo con diversión.

 **-¿No habías dicho que no me ibas a molestar?-** masculló el moreno sin girarse, dándole la espalda a la cama.

 **-Bueno yo digo muchas cosas que luego no cumplo, es habitual en mí.-** rió mientras se dirigía hacia el apoyando su mentón en el hombro de este para ver lo que hacia con mayor atención.

 **-Por lo general hablas de mas, en ocasiones creo que deberías estar mas callada o ahorrarte ciertos comentarios.-** acusó el moreno mirándola de soslayo sin retirarla de su posición.

Ella sonrió quería que se quedara callada, ¿por que iba a hacer eso? Ella no era así **-Sabes que eso te gusta, que no me quede callada, que te diga las cosas sin contemplación, que no me corte.-** ensancho la sonrisa. **-Creo en el fondo, que si no fuera tal como soy, ya me habrías matado tiempo atrás.-** confesó ella y llevaba razón un pequeño gruñido del caballero se lo confirmó.

Y tras un instante de silencio retomo lo que con anterioridad había dejado a medias. **-Bueno, lo que te decía, es que** **no todo es matar, conquistar y ser mas poderoso.-** Kylo mostraba cierto deje dudoso ante aquellas palabras **-no sabes disfrutar de las ventajas que te otorga, podrías tener lo que quisieras, y no me refiero a planetas.-** explicó divertida mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos desde atrás, lo que causo que este se tensara sin esperar aquella acción. **-Si supieras disfrutar podrías incluso aprovechar la baya de veridia que queda, ser tú por un día, dejarte vencer por los deseos y mañana no acordarte de nada.-** descendió la mano hasta el bolsillo del caballero con lentitud, sacando la frutilla, mostrándosela y colocándosela en la palma. Él que observaba minuciosamente cada sutil movimiento de aquella mano, se comenzaba a exaltar, aunque hacia lo propio por que no se le notara. **-Estamos solos nadie se enteraría-** susurro cerca del oído del moreno, al cual un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo **-ni siquiera nosotros y creo que un rato de desfogue nos viene bien a los dos.-** Kylo se tenso, ¿estaba escuchando bien las palabras de la muchacha? ¿enserio lo estaba entendiendo bien? Alguna vez se lo había planteado pero siempre se negaba a si mismo, no podía ceder ante las distracciones y el carácter de la joven lo solía ayudar a autoconvencerse de que no debía, que la odiaba y que era una mala decisión, pero en aquella ocasión ella se estaba comportando de manera distinta y sus insinuaciones eran tan claras que era difícil decir que no tajantemente.

 **-¿Hablas tu o habla la droga?-** preguntó en un instante de lucidez, ¿por que tenia la esperanza de que contestara que era la droga? Quizás por que así podría tener una escusa para negarse, por que de otra forma parecía no tenerla.

 **-¿En que otro momento se pueden expresar mejor los deseos reales y mas profundos de una persona que en el actual?-** preguntó esta mirándolo fijamente **-a sabiendas que cualquier cosa que desee por prohibida que pueda estar si mañana nadie se acuerda, no habría problema alguno en llevarla a cabo.-** la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, ella se había escurrido de la cama, se sentó en el hueco que existía entre la cama y la espalda del muchacho, mientras sus brazos se movían hacia los hombros del moreno, los cuales comenzó a masajear con cuidado de no tocar las heridas. **-Estas muy tenso Kylo.-** susurraba con un cierto ronroneo mientras seguía su labor.

El moreno, se dejó hacer a la par que aun dudaba, las manos de Uri se movían habilidosas, descendiendo en ocasiones trazando con delicadeza toda la espina dorsal con los dedos, para nuevamente subir y masajear su cuello. En su interior se desataba la mayor batalla, el deseo de dejarse tentar, o el deber, su cuerpo le gritaba continua, entonces la joven añadió **-Incluso tu abuelo lo hizo.-** aquello capto la atención del mayor sacándolo de su ensimismamiento **-Y gracias a eso estas tu aquí, si no hubiera sido así ni tu madre ni tú habríais existido.-** finalizó sus palabras colando sus manos por la parte baja de la camiseta de este. Kylo noto aquel tacto suave y algo frio como lo recorría, bordeando su cintura hasta llegar a su abdomen, con tanta delicadeza que ni siquiera se percató de cuando la castaña rozó por error la herida. El caballero giró su rostro en busca del de la morena que lo miraba atentamente.

Como si de un resorte estallase con dicho acto el caballero cerro su puño aferrando la frutilla, a la par que se giraba para enfrentar a la joven, atrayendola rápidamente, acercando el rostro de la castaña hacia el salvando la escueta distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Solo había una palabra para calificar tal contacto, agresivo. Juntaron sus labios ferozmente, ella no pudo evitar sonreír sobre los del caballero, lo había tentado y el había aceptado, quizás era un logro bastante descomunal, para la testarudez del joven, pero la opción de cometer un desliz sin que tuviera consecuencias posteriormente era demasiado tentadora.

Los besos se sucedían pasaron de agresivos a mas lentos disfrutando la situación. Se separaron un instante, Uri respiraba agitada sin apartar la mirada de los labios del moreno, no quería separarse de ellos, quería aprovechar al máximo aquella escueta oportunidad que se mostraba ante ella. Kylo en cambio se comenzaba a deleitar con la visión de aquel rostro manchado de pecas, que mostraba un leve sonrojo. ¿Enserio podía considerar eso un desliz sin consecuencias? Se preguntaba a si mismo, ella alzo la mirada mirándolo fijamente, era preciosa desde aquella perspectiva, esos ojos color café lo conocían demasiado, nunca tuvo oportunidad de perderse en ellos como ese día ¿Quería no recordar aquello? No, se dijo a si mismo cuando se vio guardando la baya en su pantalón mientras volvía a fundirse en un delicioso beso. Dirigió sus manos a los muslos de la castaña alzándola para sentarla sobre si.

* * *

 **Creo que soy algo cruel dejando este capitulo así, pero... en el próximo se vera que pasa XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas, traigo nuevamente un capitulo esta vez algo mas subidito de tono, así que espero que me comentéis que os parece, si lo veis bien, o le falta algo, por que me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo y he tardado bastante al quererlo hacerlo bien.**

 **Sin mas os dejo que disfrutéis de esta acalorada lectura. Un saludo!**

* * *

 **Cap 5: Tatuaje**

Las manos del caballero se movían rozando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta, imitando los anteriores actos de la menor, colándolas bajo su camiseta, notando la suave y clara piel de la espalda tildada de un amplio y elaborado tatuaje que la recorría entera. Mientras que las de ella hacían lo propio aferrándose a su nuca o acariciando su rostro en intervalos. El aire comenzaba a agotarse provocando que se separasen lentamente. Uri pudo apreciar entonces como la herida de su rostro ya no era apenas herida, quitando algún punto mas grande, todo era cicatriz y instintivamente se alzo lo suficiente debido a la diferencia de alturas, despacio y sin prisa besaba la cicatriz depositando suaves besos en toda su longitud.

Kylo cerraba los ojos permitiendoselo, en esos momentos la joven que tantas veces le había gritado no parecía la misma, era ¿dulce?¿cariñosa? No sabia definir que calificativo merecía. Lo que si sabia era que lo estaba siendo con él y unicamente con él. Un deseó posesivo le hizo atraerla mas hacia si mismo estrechándola en un abrazo, a la vez que hundía su rostro en el cuello de la joven que al notarlo sonrió, y no dudo en corresponder. En el fondo muy en el fondo de su interior sabia que no la mataría nunca y que a pesar de tantas veces que la había despreciado no podía dejar que esta desapareciera de su alrededor, le aportaba cierta cordura, aunque no lo reconocería nunca, y quizás ese fue el motivo por el que se liberó de los prejuicios en ese momento, ella no diría nada al respeto de como la tratara esa noche. Fue un abrazo largo ninguno se movió ambos parecían desear quedarse así por horas, al contrario de lo que normalmente demostraban, en una paz y calma pocas veces obtenida en esa época de guerras constantes.

Pero todo tenia un final y fue ese el momento de que el joven relevara el turno a la teniente, comenzando a besar todo su cuello, recorriendolo entero, mientras profería pequeños bocados en este sacandole leves suspiros. Sus manos entretanto proseguían su camino bajo la camiseta, alcanzando el cierre del sostén, que con habilidad no tardó en desabrochar, dejando que cayera al suelo cerca de ellos por su falta de tirantes.

Uri se dejaba hacer, entretanto descendía sus manos hacia el borde de la camiseta, agarrándolo, tirando de ella hacia arriba en pos de quitarla, Kylo ayudo en ello separándose un instante. La camiseta cayó sobre todos los trastos que decoraban el suelo. A la vista de la joven quedó aquel pecho trabajado, los músculos se marcaban producto del entrenamiento, no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camiseta, pero si la primera que estaba tan cerca para ella.

Sus labios nuevamente se unieron, esta vez con mas deseo. Recorrían sus cuerpos lascivos con caricias besos y mordiscos. La respiración agitada demostraba sus ansias de más, y fue en ese momento cuando el moreno la agarró, se puso de pie con ella en brazos, cargándola, hacia la cama. La tumbo con delicadeza, mientras que se deshacía de los molestos pantalones de la muchacha, los cuales igual que la camiseta cayeron sin control por el suelo, a la par ella desabrochaba el del moreno mientras no apartaba sus labios de los del él.

El caballero se acabó de deshacer de su pantalón mientras se recostaba sobre la joven colmandola a caricias, observando la figura ante él recorriendo con su mano toda la longitud de la pierna de la castaña hasta alcanzar la cintura de la misma, paseando su mano por debajo de la camiseta, arrastrándola en su camino. Liberaba por momentos los centímetros de piel bajo aquella fina tela, mostrando poco a poco aquel estomago suave y terso marcado por varios lunares que adornaban la blancura de la piel, hasta alcanzar el pecho donde se detuvo unos instantes, antes de proseguir con delicadeza paseando su mano entre ambos pechos. Los observo con atención mientras ayudaba a la joven a deshacerse de la camiseta.

Ella lo observaba embelesado alzo su mano para acariciar su rostro, a lo que este respondió cerrando los ojos disfrutando la caricia para despues agarrarle la mano besando la palma de esta, antes de volver a apoderarse de sus labios. Se deshicieron del resto de las prendas, uniéndose en uno solo, cediendo completamente al placer. El aire se caldeo por momentos mientras ambos cuerpos danzaban en ese baile de pasión, un vaivén entre sudor y gemidos.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que ambos agotados se dedicaban las ultimas caricias y besos, hasta que la joven acabara sumida en el sueño. Kylo la observaba dormir, emanaba calma. Alzó su mano para retirarle un mechón rebelde de la cara, en verdad si que era preciosa. Apoyó su frente a la de ella un instante cerrando los ojos cansado, a la mañana siguiente no podría mencionar lo ocurrido. Por lo que aprovechó los últimos minutos que le restaban con ella, capturando una ultima vez sus labios antes de incorporarse. Cogió todas sus ropas y salio del cuarto, echando una ultima mirada a la joven en la cama, apreció aquel enorme tatuaje en su espalda, era la primera vez que lo veía al completo y quizás la ultima, negó lentamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos con molestia pasaba ya del medio día, incluso de la hora de la comida, no sabia donde se encontraba, miró todo a su al rededor, se encontraba en una cama de sabanas negras, al igual que casi al completo el resto del dormitorio. Herramientas se esparcían por el suelo al igual que sus ropas. No entendía nada mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza, se encontraba algo mareada. Se levantó de la cama viéndose desnuda, ¿Que hacia desnuda? No lo sabia, por lo que a prisa agarro las ropas, se dirigió al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha y ya mas tarde averiguaría que había pasado.

Por su parte Kylo Ren se encontraba en el hangar, en una zona habilitada para el entrenamiento de los soldados, golpeaba con fuerza a un droide de entrenamiento. Su rostro serio delataba su concentración y sus movimientos rápidos, mostraban la rápida recuperación de su cuerpo. Se tenso un momento cuando noto a la joven, había despertado, por lo que mas pronto que tarde aparecería por el lugar. Suspiro profundamente, mientras retomaba su entrenamiento.

Como había predicho no tardo mucho en aparecer por el lugar, con una taza en la mano. **-Buenos días.-** musitó mientras bebía apoyada en una pared, un pequeño gruñido fue el saludo que recibió en respuesta, sin parar de entrenar. **-¿Sabes que paso anoche?-** Preguntó tranquila **-no recuerdo nada desde que estaba en el mercado.-** ante aquella pregunta el caballero se descentro un instante justo para recibir un golpe del droide, eso lo enfureció delvoliendoselo más fuerte con ira antes de empotrarlo contra la pared mas cercana gracias a la fuerza. Bufó molesto antes de dirigirse a la castaña.

 **-Bayas de Veridia.-** Musito unicamente, con solo eso Uri pareció entender todo.

 **-No haría nada raro ¿no?-**

 **-Viste un Acklay y un tornillo andar.-** Hablaba tranquilo sin exaltarse algo poco habitual, solo se limito a decir lo que no le afectase, mientras hacia eso se iba recolocando las protecciones de las manos.

 **-Oh-** no se sorprendió demasiado otras veces ya las había tomado y según le dijeron vio de todo, incluso lucho con algo imaginario hasta que lo derroto y se proclamo reina de algún planeta. Entonces miró mas atentamente al muchacho. **-¿Que tal van la heridas?-** Se acercó al joven por la espalda para levantar sin miramientos la camiseta de este buscando ver el avance de la curación. Kylo que no esperó ese súbito contacto se tensó. **-Sujeta-** le tendió la taza, que el cogió, para hacer mejor el seguimiento. Pasaba sus dedos por la herida, las grapas habían desaparecido, apenas una costra se apreciaba de pequeño tamaño. **-Va muy bien.-** informó girándose para observar la de delante, esa por su parte estaba igual a excepción de que había mas cantidad de costra. Kylo la miraba atentó, no podía evitar recordar la noche anterior. Uri alzó la mirada topándose con la del moreno. **-¿Qué?-** preguntó inquieta de que este no apartara la vista.

Lo que provocó que el joven se moviera con cierta brusquedad **-Nada-** devolviendole la taza a la vez que se apartaba de ella, dispuesto a activar otro droide de entrenamiento.

La Teniente no entendía que le pasaba, lo miró con duda e incertidumbre, a la par que cierta molestia. El droide por su parte no parecía querer activarse, causando que la molestia del moreno se acrecentara, llegando a golpearlo. **-Si no funciona, por mas que le golpees no se va a arreglar.-** Espetó la joven dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación, mientras que se dirigía a una de las estanterías donde estaba colocado el material, dejando allí la taza y coger unas vendas, dispuesta a ocupar el puesto del droide.

Kylo que se percato de las intenciones de la morena volvió a gruñir como era habitual. **-No me contendré-**

 **-No te he pedido que lo hagas-** Se encaminó hacia el centró de la sala mientras se las ataba, al igual que el pelo en una coleta para mas comodidad. Quedó frente al moreno, ambos se preparaban uno serio, la otra divertida.

El caballero inició el ejercicio, se movió rápido hacia la joven, ambos lanzaban golpes contantes siendo parados o golpeados, era muy distinto a enfrentarse a un droide. La patadas se intercalaban con los agarres, pero ninguno parecía llegar a golpear al rival. Una, dos, tres ocasiones y nada parecían descifrar los movimientos del otro antes de que este los llevara a cabo. Kylo comenzó a impacientarse tras un rato en que nada era efectivo y sin darse cuenta en uno de los movimientos, alzo su mano diestra aprisionando el cuello de la joven con uso de la fuerza, no estaban distantes, pero ante eso la muchacha no se había preparado. Frunció el ceño mientras los miraba, no era una batalla justa si el usaba la fuerza. Se movía en un intento de agarrar al moreno, muchas veces con anterioridad ya había sufrido de aquel ataque y con el tiempo pareció aprender a zafarse de el, siempre y cuando estuviera a una distancia prudencial como era en esta ocasión.

Se forzó lo mas que pudo, para alcanzar la mano del mayor y cuando lo obtuvo con toda fuerza de voluntad tiro de ella, lo que causo una variación en la fuerza, aprovecho aquel instante para hacer un movimiento rápido saltando y girando en el momento para aprisionar entre sus piernas la cabeza y el brazo del moren que cayó por la inercia contra el suelo al igual que la teniente que no aflojaba en lo mas mínimo el agarre, ya libre de la amenaza del moreno. **-¡Eres incorregible!-** Le gritó en protesta por el uso de la fuerza, mientras seguía apretando el agarre. Él por su parte se medio incorporó haciendo fuerza contra la joven con su cuerpo, pero aquel agarre era demasiado solido. Le golpeo con el puño libre en las costillas para que lo soltara ya que comenzaba a asfixiarse, pero esta a pesar del intenso dolor no cedió, lo mantuvo aun durante unos segundos mas agarrado, hasta que al fin le concedió la libertad. **-¡¿Por que siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?!-** gritó la morena mientras se sentaba en el suelo agarrándose el costado **-¡deja de recurrir a la fuerza para todo!-** le regañó mientras el moreno recuperaba el aliento cerca de ella, a la vez que la teniente se sobaba el cuello con la mano mostrando en su cara dolor por la contusión, Kylo la miró lleno de rabia.

 **-¡Casi me matas!-** le respondió él.

 **-¡Vamos no exageres!-** reclamó la menor **-ademas ya era hora de que probaras tu propia medicina-** sus voz denotaba molestia, cada vez que ocurría algo así acababa con dolor en el cuello por días, y en esta ocasión había que agregar el de costillas que no cesaba. De rodillas se apretó la zona con los brazos mientras se agachaba tocando el suelo con la frente, dolía y mucho. **-¡Eres un bestia!-** masculló entre dientes sin moverse de su posición cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Kylo quería contestarle, gritarle y golpearla y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo se giro con dicha intención pero cuando vio el estado en que parecía encontrarse afloro en el cierta sentimiento que prácticamente había olvidado, preocupación. Se acerco a la muchacha cogiéndole el brazo para mirar que le había hecho. **-¡No! ¡Para!-** gritó ella haciendo fuerza para no moverse de su posición.

 **-¡Déjate de idioteces! ¡Y déjame mirar!-** le gritó imitando el comportamiento que ella había tenido tan solo un par de días antes cuando tuvo que curar sus propias heridas en la nave. Haciendo fuerza consiguiendo que el agarre de la teniente cediera y poder así levantar la camiseta, sin que ella se moviera de aquella posición inclinada.

 **-¿Como lo ves?-** las palabras parecían mas un lamento que una pregunta, Kylo sintió un pinchazo dentro de si ante aquella imagen. La noche antes no la quería soltar, la aferraba posesivamente y ahora se encontraba sufriendo por su culpa. Miró con atención y vio lo que comenzaba a ser un cardenal que se iba oscureciendo por momentos **-mal, lo veo muy mal-** deslizo su mano por la zona apretando, dando resultado los gritos de Uri. **-Creo que te he fracturado una costilla.-** Sentenció mientras miraba a la joven respirar con dificultad. No se había controlado, ahí tenia una de las consecuencias y no era la primera vez, aunque si la primera que le importaba no matar a su victima. Gruñó mas para si que para la muchacha, dirigiéndose al droide de asistencia mas cercano ordeno. **-¡Trae una unidad de asistencia medica!-**

 **-Si señor-** contestó la voz robotizada, para tras unos segundos proseguir. **-en breve estará aquí la unidad solicitada.-**

No tardó en llegar la asistencia, que entre quejidos y regaños de uno hacia el otro, trabajaba intentando bajar la hinchazón de la zona. **-Quédate quieta-**

 **-Pero duele-** la respiración de la teniente no tenia un ritmo constante, lo que causaba que en ocasiones hipererventilara y en otras apenas hiciera movimiento alguno.

 **-¡O te quedas quieta o usare la fuerza para que lo hagas!-** le advirtió amenazadoramente, mientras apoyaba su mano su mano sobre el pecho de la muchacha y la otra en su espalda, en un intento de ayudarla a regular su respiración.

 **-Si me ves que me voy a mover hazlo-** suplico entre quejidos **-ahora mismo me duele demasiado-** Kylo frunció el ceño, lo haría, si no dejaba de moverse, pero el pequeño droide habló en ese momento.

 **-Se ha diagnosticado una fractura en la sexta costilla del lado izquierdo. La fisura es pequeña pero no dispongo de maquinaria para sellar la fractura. Consejo acudir a un hospital o centro medico mas completo para su tratamiento. De no ser posible tardaría d meses en sellarse naturalmente. Mientras tanto aconsejo aplicar parches de gel frio para que la hinchazón no perjudique la respiración del paciente.-** Informaba el droide, nada mas escuchar aquello el caballero apremio al droide.

 **-Colocale un parche de gel frio inmediatamente-**

 **-Por supuesto señor-**

 **-¡D meses!-** se quejó Uri mientras tanto, para dedicarle una mirada de odio al caballero, aunque pronto se convirtió en una extraña risa entre quejidos **-siempre acabamos con alguna herida, si no es uno es el otro.-** rió mientras se intentaba incorporar levemente tras que el parche fuera colocado, aunque lo intentaba esa risa sonaba mas a un lamento. **-Tienes que reconocer que de no haber hecho trampa te habría ganado.-** intentaba animar el ambiente que con aquel percance se había vuelto pesado y serio.

 **-Ni en tus mejores sueños-**

 **-Oh no, en mis mejores sueños pasan otras cosas, no que te gane.-** se reía **-Mañana cuando lleguemos a la base haré que me traten esto de inmediato-** dijo tajante **-no puedo estar 3 meses parada y menos 6, ni si quiera se si aguantare hasta mañana.-**

 **-No deberías moverte-** le regañó.

 **-¿Y que hago? ¿me quedo aquí tirada en el suelo un día entero? ¿Tendré que moverme al menos para ir a un sillón o algo así?-** Exclamo, con cierta diversión mientra cogía camino o lo intentaba hacia la zona de descanso de los dormitorios. Kylo con cierta molestia se acercó a ella, pasando su brazo por la espalda ayudandola a caminar. **-¡oh! Pero si ahora tengo a ser oscuro para que me ayude.-** Bromeó, mientras miraba el rostro de molestia del muchacho. **-No te sientas culpable los accidentes pasan.-**

 **-No me siento culpable.-**

 **-Mentiroso-** le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa **-pero gracias-**

Después de un largo y lento camino, Uri llego a la zona de descanso con ayuda del mayor. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones entre quejidos. Y ahí permaneció por orden del caballero todo el tiempo, aburrida, mirando el paisaje ante ella, que se podía apreciar en el amplio ventanal. Kylo Ren por su parte recorría repetidas veces el camino del hangar a su dormitorio cargando herramientas para después desaparecer tras la puerta sin mediar palabra con la Teniente Coronel que lo observaba ir y venir, recostada evitando moverse. Resignada sin querer ni poder moverse, se quedó el resto del día, pidiendo a los droides por comida y observando aquel mundo desde el amplio ventanal frente a ella.

La mañana siguiente llegó y para su sorpresa cuando Uri despertó no se encontraba en el sillón si no en una de las habitaciones. El silencio inundaba todo el lugar.

Hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse, tantas horas tirada le hacían tener los músculos entumecidos. A paso lento pero constante se dirigió a la torre de control, haciendo un nuevo llamado a la base. **-Aquí Teniente Coronel Uri solicito confirmación de la hora de llegada de la nave.-** Se apoyó sobre una mesa frente al comunicador, esperando respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

 **-Teniente Coronel, le confirmo que en 2 horas y 45 minutos aproximadamente una nave de grandes distancias estará en su posición.-**

 **-Entendido.-** Finalizó mientras buscaba, con la mirada algo en que entretenerse, estaba aburrida, dolorida e incapaz de moverse demasiado y aquella combinación la comenzaba a agobiar. Se movió con calma en busca del moreno, apoyándose en la puerta cuando alcanzó el dormitorio. Llamó a la puerta. **-¿Puedo pasar?-** No recibió respuesta. **-¿Kylo?-** nada, suspiró apoyando la frente sobre la misma. **-En algo mas de dos horas estarán aquí para recogernos.-** Informó con pesadez. Ante la negativa en abrir pensó que el muchacho aun debería estar aun dormido, por lo que lo dejó tranquilo un rato más, ya le daría gritos si la hora se acercaba, sonrió ante aquella idea a la vez que se movió del lugar, camino al hangar, no podía pasar mas tiempo allí aburrida, por lo que su intención fue salir. Busco uno de los aeoreodeslizadores de tierra y con molestia se subió a el, saldría de allí aunque fuera por un rato, no aguantaba mas tiempo parada sin nada que hacer.

Llegada la hora estimada Kylo se encontraba esperando en el hangar, con sus ropas habituales puestas nuevamente, impaciente por la llegada de Uri pues para su sorpresa había desaparecido, teniendo una costilla fracturada y con la orden de guardar reposo. Pero esta pareció escuchar sus gritos pues apareció poco tiempo después con el aerodeslizador.

 **-¡Se puede saber que haces!-** gritó el mayor.

 **-Me aburría-** musitó mientras hacia el intento de bajar entre quejidos. Kylo malhumorado la miraba sin moverse, no pensaba ayudarla, pues había sido una caprichosa inconsciente al querer ir estando en tal condición. **-¿No me vas a ayudar?-**

 **-¡Si eres capaz de moverte e irte en el aerodeslizador, eres capaz de bajar tu sola de ahí!-** le espetó tajante, cruzado de brazos observándola.

 **-Que poco considerado con una lesionada-** decía en voz baja mientras descendía dificultosamente. **-sobretodo cuando eres el causante de que este así-** sacó la lengua divertida, dándole la espalda al muchacho, por dicho comentario.

 **-¡Independientemente de quien sea el causante, eres tu la inconsciente que no atiende a razones y se mueve cuando no debería hacerlo!-**

 **-Te pones tan adorable cuando te enfadas.-** burló la teniente, obteniendo como respuesta un mueca cargada de ira por parte del moreno, antes de darle un pequeño saquito de tela. **-anda toma, para que veas que me acuerdo de ti-** Kylo lo cogió de mala manera, mientras ella se colocaba a su lado, acabando de ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme y la gorra oficial, en espera de la nave. El caballero abrió la pequeña bolsa y vio en su interior un fragmento de cristal, lo miró sorprendido. **-No es suficiente para ese sable nuevo tuyo, lo siento, pero si puedes añadírselo al actual.-** sonrió ampliamente. **-o si lo prefieres guardarlo para cuando encontremos mas fragmentos para el sable nuevo.-** La cara del caballero era un poema, todo el enfado anterior había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

 **-¿Como lo has conseguido?-**

 **-Lo vi el otro día en el mercado, antes de encontrarme con aquel Brorg, no sabia segura si era de verdad, pero bueno por tu reacción creo que si lo es.-** hizo una leve pausa contenta por la reacción del mayor. **-a mi no me sirve pero a ti si, así que utilízalo bien.-** Segundos mas tarde la nave hizo acto de presencia, varios soldados bajaron a recibirlos acompañados de la capitana Phasma que viendo la molestia al andar de la joven preguntó.

 **-¿Esta herida Teniente Coronel? ¿De la batalla?-**

 **-Si y no, se debe a un pequeño accidente.-** dijo con cierta diversión antes de perderse en el interior de la nave acompañada Kylo y seguida del resto de los soldados junto a Phasma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos, espero con ansias aun las opiniones de todos los que hayáis leído el capitulo anterior y también los que leáis este, en serio me alegra muchísimo saber que gusta, por lo que os animo a ello.**

 **Esperó que os guste u os valla gustando la historia, creo que la hago algo pesada, pero realmente pienso que puede ser muy interesante progresivamente.**

 **Sin mas un saludo! Disfrutad la lectura.**

* * *

 **Cap 6: Castigo**

Los días habían pasado, una semana hacia que fueron recogidos de Nervior, La teniente Coronel Uri se encontraba prácticamente recuperada, gracias al centro medico totalmente habilitado que había a en la base, por lo que volvió a retomar su cargó en el destructor. En el puente de mando seguía las instrucciones sin contemplación. Su habitual humor era totalmente modificado para poseer una seriedad abrumadora. Llevaba acabo actos de forma impasible e insensible, volvía a ser la gran militar que obtuvo ese cargo en tan solo unos años, gracias a su falta de conciencia, o eso decían.

Kylo Ren por su parte había retomado su entrenamiento, puesto que tras informar al líder supremo Snoke este lo consideró débil e inútil, la muerte de su padre no causó la reacción esperada y se vio entonces sumido en un desmesurado entrenamiento. Pocas veces era visto por las naves, prácticamente todo el tiempo lo pasaba recluido inmerso en los ejercicios impuestos. Auto castigándose por su debilidad y dudando de su poder.

Al noveno día de reclusión hizo acto de presencia en el puente de la nave, ataviado con un nuevo casco, se mantuvo firme observando el infinito ante la nave. Sus brazos cruzados en la espalda y su postura estática denotaban su seriedad. La Teniente que había fijado su mirada en el recién llegado ni si quiera tuvo un gesto en respuesta, preocupandole en cierta manera que posibles oscuros pensamientos podrían rondar la mente del mayor. No había intentado contactar con él esos días, era su momento de "reflexión" e interrumpirlo podría ser peligroso para cualquiera, incluso para ella. Por lo que el hecho de que este estuviera en aquel lugar delataba un indicio de que la alerta roja con respecto a sus actos, se había cancelado, o al menos temporalmente.

Se posiciono firme a un lado de él, seria y callada durante un largo rato, nadie dijo nada, hasta que el ambiente se hizo levemente mas ruidoso por las comandas de unos y otros soldados, entonces con sutileza preguntó.

 **-¿Que tal te encuentras?-** nadie mas que el moreno podía haber escuchado aquella escueta pregunta, entre todo el ruido, el silencio entre ellos se mantuvo por un tiempo hasta que la persona tras la mascara musito un leve.

 **-Mal-** era extraña tanta sinceridad en el caballero, pocas veces vistas a excepción de los casos mas extremos de entrenamientos. La teniente suspiro profundamente antes de atender a un soldado.

 **-Teniente Coronel varias naves de los insubordinados se acercan hacia nuestra posición.-**

 **-Ejecuten el ataque, no contemplen dejar a nadie con vida-** su orden resonó en aquella instalación mientras se adelantaba un par de pasos hasta la baranda mas cercana para mirar el numero de naves que amenazaban su integridad. Eran siete, un numero muy reducido, seria fácil de aniquilar teniendo en cuenta que no eran los pilotos experimentados de los rebeldes.

 **-A sus ordenes-** tras la contestación varias ordenes se prosiguieron para dar paso a la presencia ante aquel ventanal de una serie de cazas TIE que se dirigieron a enfrentar a sus enemigos. Cuando vio aquella situación retomo su posición anterior frente al mayor.

 **-¿Te estas encargando tu sola del destructor?-**

 **-Si-** respondió con seriedad **-hace tres días que se me asigno, mis superiores se han trasladado al destructor principal, al parecer hay una reunión con respecto a un ataque en breve.-** informó obteniendo un gruñido por respuesta. Ella sabia por que la molestia, él era el superior al mando y no había sido informado. **-Fueron ordenes del líder supremo Snoke al General Hux mientras completabas este periodo de entrenamiento.-**

Aunque la mención de aquel nombre le causaba molestia, mostró cierta calma al responder. **-Comprendo.-** Uri jamas pensó esperar una respuesta así de él por lo que miró con atención el casco, intentando escudriñar en su mente.

 **-¿Que es lo que te ha pasado estos días?-**

 **-A jugado con mi mente-** fue su única respuesta, antes de retirarse de aquella posición dejando a la joven con una mirada seria clavada en su nuca mientras se marchaba. Al final no fue buena señal.

Cuando horas mas tarde la relevaron de su puesto, no dudó ni un instante en que debía intentar saber que tan estricto había sido el entrenamiento en esta ocasión, sin cambiarse siquiera de uniforme se dirigió a la zona de dormitorios. Las celdas eran mas pequeñas que en las bases pero aun así tenían una similar distribución siendo la de los altos cargos de mayor tamaño y mejor acondicionadas. Golpeo un par de veces la puerta cuando pudo apreciar que nadie observaba, no tardo en abrirse la puerta metálica, se quedó estática un segundo mirando la escena ante ella. Kylo sentado sobre la cama ataviado con sus habituales ropas, observaba atento su casco que sujetaba entre sus manos. La cara del joven mostraba unas horribles ojeras y una apariencia demacrada, parecía haber sido torturado por largo tiempo.

Se adentró cerrando la puerta tras de si, se movía cautelosa, aun no sabia en que estado estaba el muchacho. Aferro un taburete que había en la estancia y colocandolo frente a el se sentó. Seria, callada, mirándolo atentamente, sin musitar palabras alguna, ni hacer gesto. Esperó paciente a que este hablara, pero no lo hacia, se limitaba a mirar el casco, era el reflejo que mostraba al mundo.

 **-¿En que me he equivocado?-** un susurro desgarrador al fin captó la atención de la teniente.

 **-¿En crees haberte equivocado?-** preguntó ella en busca de saber que lo atormentaba.

 **-No... no lo se-** susurró mientras apretaba el casco en sus manos. Uri alzo ambas manos agarrando las del muchacho, en un intento de calmarlo. Tardó unos instantes pero pronto aflojo el agarre, permitiendo que esta cogiera el casco, lo apartó de él y lo dejó en una mesa cercana. Volviendo su atención al instante en el caballero que apretaba los puños sobre sus rodillas. Colocó sus manos en el rostro de este, obligandolo a mirarla.

 **-Escúchame-** hablaba segura mientras no apartaba su vista de los ojos vidriosos frente a ella. **-no se lo que te ha hecho ver, no se que es lo que te ha mostrado y ha repetido en tu cabeza. Pero ten presente una cosa y es que el pasado, no va a cambiar.-** Hizo una pausa. **-Si hay algo que te carcoma o te atormente, afrontalo, aprende a vivir con ello, todos cometemos errores.-** el moreno hizo ademan de apartar la mirada pero esta lo obligo a mirarla. **-Y lo mas importante es que el futuro, aun si puede cambiar, no hay nada escrito, te haya mostrado lo que te haya mostrado, da igual.-**

 **-Soy débil, Uri, soy débil-** sus palabras carecían de voluntad.

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso delante de mi otra vez!-** gritó alterada antes de respirando profundamente calmarse para hablar mas serena. **-Kylo, eres fuerte, muy fuerte, jamas digas que eres débil por que no es cierto.-** volvió ha hacer un pausa pensando en lo siguiente **-No estas solo, yo estoy aquí y si te es necesaria ayuda acéptala, yo te la daré, no siempre solo se es mas fuerte. Y atiende-** desvió una de sus manos hacia las del caballero que aun las mantenía apretadas **-jamas, dejes que nadie te vea así, tú te creaste un coraza, úsala, si te crees débil, la gente lo creerá, si aparentas ser fuerte incluso en tus momentos de flaqueza, la gente también lo creerá y tal como deseas te temerán.-** Cesó sus palabras por momentos. Kylo aferró las manos de la muchacha aceptando aquel gestó a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña. Ella sin dudarlo poso su mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto tranquilizador. Era difícil ver al caballero de Ren en aquel estado, estaba hundido completamente.

Pasaron los minutos, en aquella posición, nadie musito palabra alguna, ella se mantenía acariciando el cabello del mayor, mientras que este buscaba consuelo, con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Quédate-** susurro el moreno **-quédate esta noche.-** Uri lo miró atenta y sin pensarlo siquiera por mas de dos segundos respondió.

 **-Por supuesto-** aquella respuesta hizo que el caballero la agarrara por la cintura, atrayendola, abrazándola, aun con su rostro hundido en su hombro.

Tras un largo rato Uri sonrió suavemente **-Si me sigues agarrando así, me partirás.-** susurro con calma, a lo que este aflojó el agarre. Ella se sentó como anteriormente estaba frente a él. **-Me quedare, lo prometo, pero antes necesito algo de comer.-** lo miró con una sonrisa, parecía algo mas calmado, cosa que le alivio. Este cabeceó. **-Deberías darte una ducha y despejarte.-** le habló atenta a cada una de sus reacciones. **-Yo mientras voy a por algo, no he probado bocado desde esta mañana-** se puso en pie dispuesta a salir, cuando se paro antes **-¿has comido algo?-**

 **-No-** negó mientras se alzaba también, dirigiéndose al baño.

 **-Entonces te traeré algo-** sentenció saliendo de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de si, recomponiendo su formal y serio gesto tan común en la nave.

Tal como salió se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, donde cogió una pequeña mochila y metió algo de ropa mas cómoda. Y seguido de eso partió a su destino oficial, la cocina, no tardó mucho la joven en recorrer toda la nave hasta la cocina, se cargó con cualquier cosa que pudiera caber en la mochila, realmente estaba muerta de hambre y se encaminó de regreso. Captó e su camino la atención de algún oficial, que la miraban curiosos por que llevara la mochila, pero poco le importó, su mirada seria hacia ellos les intimidaba. Llamó nuevamente a la puerta que se abrió, pero antes de entrar no pudo evitar gritar a un suboficial que se había parado observabdola ahí dispuesta, para que volviera a su puesto.

 **-Odio a todos estos entrometidos.-** musitó molesta mientras se adentraba en el cuarto soltando la mochila en una de las mesas. Kylo salio del cuarto secándose el cabello con una toalla, solo vestido con un pantalón negro.

 **-Es por que me temen y no entienden que te acerques a mi.-** su voz aun era apagada.

 **-Y así tiene que seguir-** estaba malhumorada por la reacción de los soldados. **-no tienen derecho a juzgar mis actos o mis decisiones.-** buscaba en la mochila la ropa mientras se llenaba la boca con un panecillo, lanzandole otro al mayor que lo cazó al vuelo, este lo miro durante largo rato, no tenia hambre. **-tienes que comer algo-** le alentó dirigiéndose hacia el baño con las ropas en la mano, cerrando tras de si.

El caballero que la miraba cansado no puso negativa a aquello y se limito a obedecer, impropio en él, pero necesario en dicha ocasión. En breve la joven volvió aparecer en el cuarto con otra ropa, esta mas cómoda que la oficial un pantalón igual al del mayor y una camiseta de tirantes de igual color que dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de la espalda tatuada. Dobló impecablemente el uniforme dejándolo en la mesa, a la par que cogía una especie de fruta con pinchos. Se acerco al caballero que sentado en el filo de la cama aun, no le daba fin al panecillo. De pie a su lado posó su mano sobre la cabeza del mayor y este instintivamente se aferró a su cintura con el brazo libre volviendo apoyar su cabeza en la misma zona. Uri no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa amable adornara su rostro. Lo ayudaría, lo dijo, y cumpliría su promesa, costase lo que costase.

 **-Tienes que salir de aquí.-** sentenció **-no puedes seguir encerrado, sera peor-**

 **-Mi entrenamiento aun no ha acabado-**

 **-Eso no importa-** cortó tajante **-¿de que sirve un soldado roto?-** ante aquello Kylo apretó el agarre. **-Si sigues así, es lo que ocurrirá.-**

 **-No pienso ceder-**

 **-Lo se, pero eso no quita que tu cuerpo y tu mente necesiten un descanso.-** el caballero suspiro pesadamente **-Ven a la próxima avanzada, seras útil, demuestra que aun eres Kylo Ren, no un juguete roto del Líder Supremo.-**

 **-No soy su juguete roto.-**

 **-Eso ya lo se yo, haz que el resto de la galaxia lo sepa-** un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del caballero, no entendía por que creía tanto en él, pero le reconfortaba que lo hiciera. Un breve silencio inundo el lugar hasta que volvió a hablar la teniente. **-Creo que me va a promocionar a Coronel.-**

 **-Mereces el cargo, no tienes piedad y eres capaz de llevar sola esta nave.-**

 **-Poco a poco alcanzare el rango de general-** hablaba con cierto orgullo.

 **-Ese día desbancaras al maldito de Hux-**

 **-Eso te gustaría-**

 **-Por supuesto-** sentenció antes de agarrarla con fuerza y tirar de ella para hacerla caer en la cama.

Sin soltarla se acurrucó en su espalda, causando cierta risa a la castaña pues le hizo cosquillas en el transcurso. El caballero hacia poco que había descubierto que la única forma de calmar su alma era con el singular ser en toda la galaxia que aun creía en él, en su valor y en su persona, a pesar de lo difícil que habría sido soportarlo por todo este tiempo. Muchos lo llamarían débil, de conocer esa "flaqueza" que hacia relativamente poco había comenzado a aceptar, pero al menos, esa "flaqueza", no intentaba cambiar su rumbo, si no que lo iluminaba en aquel que él escogiese, en pos de mejorar su visión, fuera cual fuera el final. Su mente turbia y malograda necesitaba reposo y aquel contacto nimio que era el de percibirla al lado, preocupada por su situación era lo que mejor le había hecho sentir en años, a pesar de lo egoísta que podía llegar a sonar, pero no le importaba, era egoísta en todo su ser lo tenia bien sabido. No necesitaba nada mas, solo que ella se quedara allí y eso hizo, aun cuando este se sumió en el sueño, ella permaneció acompañándole, velándolo en su agonía, hasta que también cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a la castaña, ¿quien seria tan temprano? y lo mas importante ¿quien osaría a llamar a la puerta del cuarto del temido caballero de Ren? Con una pereza abrumadora, ignoró los golpes, era demasiado temprano para despertar y después de todo no era su cuarto. Se giró lentamente sin mover las manos del mayor que agarraban su cintura, para quedar frente a este, que plácidamente dormía. No quería despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo, pero la insistencia de los golpes, indicaba la urgencia.

 **-Kylo-** susurro, sin hallar respuesta. **-Kylo-** repitió recibiendo un quejido por parte del caballero que no se molestó en abrir los ojos, limitándose a atraerla mas, afianzando el agarre. **-Kylo, despierta, alguien llama a tú puerta.-** recalco el tú.

 **-Pues que sigan-** no iba a levantarse no aun y menos teniéndola ahí.

 **-Llevan rato ya llamando, debe ser importante.-**

 **-Yo decido que es lo importante y que no, y ahora mismo dormir lo es.-** sentenció.

 **-No digas tonterías, venga, levántate y abre-** le empujo levemente alentándole, este abrió los ojos ya por fin para verla ahí con un mohin acusador en su rostro.

 **-Eres un incordio, ¿lo sabias?-** Le dijo molestó mientras que se movía saliendo de las cobijas hacia la puerta, con paso firme, golpeando el botón para abrir la puerta, de mala gana. La abrió para tras eso gritar al Stormtropper que se encontraba fuera. **-¡¿Se puede saber por que me despiertas a estas horas?! ¡¿Es que buscas tu muerte?!-** Uri sonreía ante aquellas palabras, había vuelto a ser él con su mal humor y las constantes amenazas de muerte, eso era bueno por extraño que pareciera.

 **-No... no señor-** tartamudeó **-pero le buscan en el puente de mando, el general Hux con el resto de oficiales ha regresado y esta llamando a todos los miembros de la tripulación para informar sobre el inminente ataque-** hablaba con miedo, pero a pesar de ello las palabras si que tenían importancia, el caballero gruñó.

 **-Ya me he enterado, ¡ahora aparta de mi vista o no vivirás ni un minuto mas!-** amenazó cerrando la puerta tras de si, para cuando se dio la vuelta encontrarse con una imagen que no esperaba ver, la teniente en ropa interior daba pequeños saltitos intentando colocarse los pantalones oficiales. Uri que lo vio pararse se extraño por momentos de que este no apartara la mirada.

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Nada, no esperaba verte así-**

 **-¿Así como? ¿Semidesnuda? Ni que fuera la primera vez.-** dijo divertida mientras al fin conseguía abrocharse el pantalón y se colocaba la camiseta tapando sus tatuajes. **-¡Venga! ¿a que esperas? Te han llamado, y muy probablemente a mi también, así que date prisa y cámbiate, seguramente se trate de algo importante referente a la resistencia.-** Ante aquellas palabras el moreno salio de su ensimismamiento para comenzar a vestirse con su uniforme, a la par que la teniente ya estaba casi por terminar.

Ambos no tardaron en salir del lugar con destino al puente de mando, cuando llegaron ya estaban casi todos los altos cargos, a falta de dos o tres a lo sumo que no tardaron en llegar. Los rostros de todos eran serios y se palpaba la tensión tanto en la espera por dar la información, como en recibirla. El general Hux presidia la mesa, de pie como el resto, al extremo opuesto Kylo Ren oculto por la mascara, no se inmutaba, sin apartar la mirada de su opuesto frente a él, que lo miraba con soberbia.

 **-¿Ya estamos todos?-** preguntó un oficial mirando a todos los presentes y ante una afirmación dio paso al general. **-General Hux proceda.-**

 **-Hace tiempo que se han estado recibiendo datos de fieles a la Primera Orden que informaban sobre la presencia de varios de los afiliados a la resistencia buscados. Eran muy dispersos, una o dos personas en planetas muy lejanos los unos a los otros.-** Hablaba serio mientras ante todos los presentes comenzaba a verse un mapa galáctico donde se mostraban los rostros de los buscados señalando cada planeta. Los avistamientos no tenían orden, ni lógica. **-No le dimos valor debido a la falta de coherencia de esos avistamientos. Pero hace relativamente poco los avistamientos comenzaron a situarse en planetas cercanos, con una frecuencia muy menor a la habitual, por lo que comenzamos a enviar avanzadas para que inspeccionaran los planetas del sistema en concreto.-** Hizo una pausa agrandando el mapa para centrarse en aquel sistema. **-De los equipos enviados ha dicho sistema, tres no regresaron, todos situados en los tres planetas que están mas próximos a este.-** Señaló uno muy amplio. **-Exactamente en ese las tropas si regresaron, aun así presuponemos que fue un intento de distracción.-** Dijo seguro a lo que los comandantes comenzaron y susurrar.

 **-Me huele a trampa.-** susurró la Teniente Coronel al caballero, el cual con un leve cabeceo afirmó. Todo estaba tan preparado que la opción de trampa era demasiado evidente, aun así la solo mención de los rebeldes hacia obtener la atención de Kylo, el cual a pesar de su opinión, no dudaba en que dirigiría la misión fuera como fuera, aceptando el consejo que la Teniente le había dado la noche anterior, mostraría de que es capaz y si debía enfrentarse a su madre no dudaría.

 **-Por todo esto llevaremos una gran avanzada hacia dicho planeta, cinco de los destructores de la armada estarán a cargo de la intervención.-**

 **-¿Cinco?-** Habló un oficial.

 **-¿General no cree que es un exceso?-** preguntaba otro.

 **-No lo es, de tratarse de la base de la resistencia, requeriremos de un amplio batallón para neutralizaros, y de ser posible aniquilaros hasta su extinción. Dados los datos que tenemos en lo mas probable.-** Hablaba seguro y convencido.

Uri que observó aquello sin mostrar duda alguna frente a los presentes, negaba en su interior, la búsqueda de logros del General era tal que arriesgaría a toda la armada en una trampa solo, por la remota posibilidad de una victoria poco probable. Era un desperdició de tiempo y recursos, y no hacia tanto que ya sufrieron una perdida de tamaño similar, lo que causaba su inquietud por solventar su error sin siquiera ver que iría de cabeza hacia uno mayor inclusive que el de la Starkiller.

 **-Dicho esto la avanzada se llevara a cabo en dos días.-** Sentenció el General, provocando un silencio y una aparente atención hacia él, hasta que este se rompió por la voz tras el casco.

 **-Dirigiré la avanzada-** Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el caballero de Ren quien muy tajante había reflejado su interés, era extraño y perturbador, demasiado evidente que era una trampa y aun así se ofrendo voluntario.

 **-¡No! ¡yo la dirigiere!-** gritó Hux.

 **-Recuerde quien es su superior General Hux-** la voz autoritaria tras es casco heló a más de un presente que desviaban la atención de uno a otro esperando quien estallaría en primer lugar.

 **-¡Tu no eres portavoz de la armada!-** acusó obteniendo entonces la mirada del resto. Tras la mascara una ceja se alzó con socarronería, mientras una sonrisa de igual manera hacia acto de presencia.

 **-Teniente Coronel Uri,-** Musitó con regocijo sin mirar a la castaña, si no fijó en el pelirrojo. **-la asciendo a Coronel-** consiguiendo por parte del resto de los presentes una sorpresa, que incluyó a la castaña que con un leve giró se cuadro frente al caballero **-Dirigirá la avanzada bajó mis ordenes.-**

 **-Si señor-** sentenció con fuerza.

 **-¡No tienes poder para hacer eso!-** Exclamó exaltado golpeando la mesa.

 **-¿Alguna objeción al respecto de mi decisión?-** Pregunto el caballero al resto de altos cargos, que había presentes. Todos negaron con prontitud. **-Por mayoría el ascenso queda autorizado.-** Sentenció con regocijo en sus palabras. Lo odiaba y esos pequeños momentos de placer lo inundaban. No podía matarlo, el Líder Supremo Snoke no se lo permitía, pero humillarlo ante todo el alto mando, era en ocasiones incluso peor. **-En dos días entonces se llevara acabo el ataque.-** dijo una ultima vez dando como finalizada la reunión para girarse y retirarse del lugar, dejando al Genera con la palabra en la boca y la rabia palpable en el ambiente.

 **-¡Coronel Uri!-** Exclamó entre dientes Hux.

 **-Si general-**

 **-¡Ultime los preparativos de la misión!-**

 **-Por supuesto General-** Hux no tardó en salir de aquella sala, siendo perseguido por las miradas de los demás oficiales que susurraban entre si, para tras verlo desaparecer, observaron atentamente a la ahora Coronel. No podían negar que a pesar de aquella pronta decisión la castaña era completamente capaz en el puesto que recientemente le había sido asignado. **-¿A que esperan? Muévanse.-** alentó a los oficiales, antes de dirigirse hacia los soldados que tripulaban la nave en busca de la mejor opción de ataque, mientras interiormente no podía si no mas que alegrarse en cierta manera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas, creo que en esta ocasión me extenderé brevemente antes de dejaros con el cap, he de decir ante nada que aunque seáis pocos los que comentéis, me alegráis enormemente, me emociono mucho al ver que a uno de vosotros os gusta, por lo que os animo a seguir haciéndolo, de verdad, gracias.**

 **Por otro lado tengo que decir, que creo que de a partir de este capitulo, se van a volver por lo menos durante varios, quizás dos o tres, el tema mas serio, tengo pensado que va a ocurrir en los próximos muy concretamente, y siendo sincera, creo que me he puesto en exceso seria con la trama. De igual forma espero que os guste mucho. Sin mas que deciros os dejo con el testo, disfrutadlo sobretodo y un gran saludo.**

* * *

 **Cap 7: Trampa**

El día había llegado, los nervios entre las diversas tripulaciones eran palpables, la gente corría a sus posiciones. Los soldados se alienaban en los hangares dispuestos a entrar en las naves que se posarían sobre aquel planeta. Los TIE estaban ya dispuestos para enfrentar naves enemigas y la Coronel Uri se encontraba ya preparada para salir. Había dispuesto todas las instrucciones, el orden de salida de cada nave y los periodos de espera para realizar la avanzada progresivamente. Pero claro antes de ello, varias naves en concreto serian las indicadas para reconocer la zona y fijar si esa maniobra de la resistencia era una trampa o no lo era. Aunque en verdad era que el hecho de que apenas unas pocas naves salieran las primeras, era para poder enfrentar la trampa que ya presuponían que habría, yendo por ello el Caballero de Ren y la Coronel en dichas.

 **-¿Listo?-** Preguntó la Coronel mientras se posicionaba frente a la compuerta de una de las naves. A lo que el caballero cabeceo afirmativamente. Uri dio entonces la instrucción y las tropas que los acompañarían comenzaron a adentrarse en la nave tras ellos. Despegando pocos minutos después hacia aquel planeta según se sabia deshabitado.

Este poseía una amplia vegetación, con numerosas ciénagas y sin apenas formaciones rocosas. No poseía mares, pero si un sin fin de pequeños lagos y ríos que comunicaban todo el territorio, junto a las ciénagas, proveyendo de nutrientes a la gran cantidad de plantas. No les fue fácil hallar un lugar idóneo para aterrizar las naves, cosa que Uri supuso se había hecho a conciencia para que de llevarse acabo un ataque fuera prácticamente imposible un despegue y aterrizaje rápido. **-Separense e inspeccionen la zona.-** Ordenó tajante, para mas tarde matizar. **-Y no pierdan de vista la nave en la que han aterrizado, los bosques son frondosos y fácilmente pueden verse desorientados. También presten gran atención al suelo en que pisan y las copas de los arboles, por lo que vallan siempre de dos en dos.-** Sabia lo que se hacía y estaba preparada para esas situaciones.

Cuando ya por fin todo estaba dicho comenzó su búsqueda por los amplios bosques, Kylo caminaba delante de ella, buscando el rastro de energías por la zona, mientras esta vigilaba la retaguardia. La joven que para la ocasión llevaba unas vestimentas mas apropiadas en vez del uniforme militar, portaba en su espalda una pica de fuerza, junto con dos enormes cuchillos en su cinto, al igual que un blaster dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento. Kylo la había visto llegar totalmente preparada no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen, era extraño como una joven de esa complexión y no demasiado alta era capaz de cargar con tantas armas, tan fácilmente y aun mas importante saber usarlas a la perfección.

Recorrieron durante horas aquel infinito bosque, no había nada que delatare la presencia de un rival, mas lo que si se encontraron fueron numerosos animales, había insectos de tamaños descomunales y luego otros seres que eran la cúspide de la pirámide alimenticia, o eso asumieron tras ver sus garras, colmillos y ferocidad. Era extraña toda la situación, de ser una trampa estaba tardando mucho en saltar. Entonces como si el caballero hubiera leído su mente hablo tajante. **-Esto es una trampa-**

 **-¿Seguro?-**

 **-Si, nos estamos moviendo siempre cerca de aquella ciénaga-** señalo una dirección hacia la derecha. **-No noto nada, y a la vez noto todo-** Hablaba con precaución en un tono bajo.

 **-Concreta.-** Pidió la joven.

 **-No noto presencias humanas, pero a la vez noto todo el planeta, el suelo, las plantas, los animales.-** paró un segundo haciendo que la joven frenara tras de si **-no noto ni a nuestros soldados, no te noto a ti y te tengo detrás-** dijo girándose para mirarla en una especie de confirmación de su presencia. **-hay algo muy poderoso que esta interfiriendo en la fuerza.-** explicó. Ante aquellas palabras la joven se puso mas en alerta si podía, no sabían a que enfrentarse y menos si poseía esa habilidad.

 **-¿Es posible que hayan escogido este planeta por esa característica?-**

 **-Es lo mas probable.-**

 **-Eso es malo-**

 **-Lo es-**

No hubo tiempo a otra palabra más cuando un grito inundo el lugar, se escucho a lo lejos en el otro lado de la ciénaga. No les dio tiempo a reaccionar y dos nuevos gritos se escucharon uno seguido del otro para volver al silencio. Se pusieron en guardia, los gritos eran de los soldados, por lo que algo o alguien comenzaba a darles caza. Kylo agarro su sable láser con fuerza mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre la de la Coronel que haciendo lo propio se preparaba por si requería de la pica de fuerza.

 **-Aquí viene-** avisó el caballero antes de que un extraño y enorme ser que parecía un gusano de tierra con púas en todo su cuerpo se lanzase a por ellos. Su boca era muy similar a la de los sarlacc con todas esas hileras circulares de dientes. No parecía tener ojos, pero en cambio, a diferencia de un gusano corriente, este tenia unas gigantescas patas que le permitían correr o moverse velozmente por todo el bosque esquivando arboles o utilizándolo como apoyo para ir mas rápido.

Kylo Ren esquivo el ataque con gran destreza saltando a un lateral impidiendo ser tragado por aquel ser, dirigiendo un tajo instintivamente hacia el lomo del animal. Por su parte Uri hizo lo propio saltando hacia el lado opuesto del caballero saliendo del rango de ataque de su oponente, disparó varias veces con el Blaster pero esto parecía no producirle grandes daños a la bestia por lo que al verlo inútil se deshizo de él. Lo tiró mientras agarraba firmemente la pica de fuerza, que en el transcurso del agarre lo estabilizo como en el nivel mas alto de ataque.

Un nuevo movimiento de aquel ser los obligo a enfrentarlo, volvía a atacarlos con la intención de devorarlos. Kylo optó por intentar inmovilizar a la bestia, cortando aquellas patas enormes, pero al tener decenas de ellas, gracias a su amplio tamaño, de poco servia. Mientras tanto la Coronel corría zigzagueando en pos de evitar los ataques del ser. Se lanzaba constantemente en pos de alcanzar la presa, ignorando al caballero. En un drástico giro Uri se viró a tiempo para esquivar por escasos centímetros los filosos dientes del animal, usando la pica de fuerza para arañar toda la longitud de este, mientras corría en busca del fin de tan enorme ser. Le propino un tremendo corte desde la boca hasta cerca de la quinta pata. Pero no era de gran profundidad por lo que tampoco seria muy efectiva. Al contrarió pareció enfadar mas a la criatura que se irguió sobre sus patas levantando la mitad de todo su cuerpo, haciendo sombra a la zona donde ambos guerreros se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, pero a la vez separados. El gusano se dejó caer sobre ellos, en un intento de aplastarlos, pero fueron rápidos al esquivarlo y cayendo mas lejos de su posición lograron no quedar debajo.

El animal ahora había centrado su atención en el caballero el cual rápidamente volvió a ponerse firme y en guardia dispuesto a atacar al animal que se le enfrentaba. Cortó en varios movimientos, trozos de carne y dientes que saltaban de un lado a otro mientras, el ser se volvía a erguir para acometer hacia el con prontitud y fiereza. Uri por su parte realizaba tajos en toda la zona, pero no eran los suficientemente profundos. Se ató la pica en la espalda agarrando sus dos cuchillos y con la pericia de un asesino experimentado, comenzó a cortar las patas que iba encontrando, al igual que rasgando el apéndice que tenia frente a ella. De aquel sel escapaban vísceras y líquidos mal olientes cada vez que hacia cortes, pero no parecía que fueran a conseguir matarlo. En un rápido movimiento la cola, si se podría llamar cola, de aquel ser se viró para atacar a la joven, era una segunda boca del otro extremo. Una cierta cara de pánico se apoderó de ella, cuando lo vio aparecer, por lo que corrió hacia la dirección donde el caballero se enfrentaba a la primera.

 **-¡Tiene dos bocas!-** le gritó al verlo. La reacción del moreno no era apreciable pero la cara que puso tras la mascara había sido igual o peor que la de la joven segundos antes.

Kylo atendía impasible a los ataques mientras veía llegar corriendo a la castaña siendo perseguida por el otro extremo de dicha bestia. No supo en que momento exacto fue que la joven prácticamente al ir a alcanzar su posición fue atrapada por la segunda boca. El pánico se apoderó de ambos, el moreno soltó instintivamente su sable el cual cayó al suelo, mientras alzaba con prontitud ambas manos usando la fuerza para detener a la bestia.

El gritó de dolor que inundo aquel lugar estremecería a cualquiera, aquel ser se había apoderado casi por completo de la joven solo se veía asomar de la espantosa boca la mano de la castaña. Todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta, los brazos extendidos del joven mantenían inmóvil al animal, la joven dentro arremetía contra lo que la devoraba, y la espada láser del joven voló automáticamente hacia la mano de la muchacha antes de ser engullida al completo. No se escuchó nada, no se movió nada, todo estaba como en una aparente calma en esos breves segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Hasta que la luz roja y llameante de sable asomó desde dentro de la bestia, se comenzó a mover cortando todo lo que se ponía enfrente suyo, sin que el animal pudiera evitarlo, puesto que no solo no se podía mover si no que a su atacante lo tenia dentro. El cuerpo de la joven comenzó aparecer con el sable en la manó por una de aquellas brechas, se arrastraba tirando de su cuerpo, cubierto al completo por unas espesas mucosidades. Cayó al suelo al lado justo de la otra cabeza quedando inconsciente mientras su pierna izquierda se veía destrozada, sangraba en abundancia al igual que se encontraba totalmente perforada.

Kylo viendo aquella imagen incremento su fuerza comprimiendo a todo aquel ser extrayéndole la vida lentamente. Un enorme lamento gutural se escuchó cuando la bestia perdió la vida. Fue en ese momento que la adrenalina del muchacho desapareció, bajó ambas manos, dirigiéndose corriendo hacia la Coronel que había perdido la consciencia. La agarró con fuerza tenia vida y eso era lo importante, se dispuso a alzarla para llevársela a la nave, pero la oscuridad de repente lo rodeó, le hizo perder la consciencia cayendo sobre la joven rodeados por aquel cadáver de gran tamaño y un infinito bosque.

Le costó abrir los ojos, no sabia donde se encontraba, poco a poco el caballero fue recobrando la consciencia, miró a su al rededor estaba en una sala de metal corroído, pequeña y oscura con unicamente una puerta en sus paredes, en su interior en cambio una letrina y una tabla que hacia las funciones de cama eran lo único que adornaban tan lúgubre lugar. Se fijó mas detenidamente tenia las manos esposadas y no portaba su casco. Estaba preso fue lo que obtuvo de todo aquello, al fin y al cabo habían ido directos a la boca del lobo, lo que jamas esperó es que los apresaran justo tras acabar con aquella bestia. Entonces la recordó a ella, estaba inconsciente, sangrando, sin sentido, ¿Pero ahora donde estaba? Una ira irracional comenzó a apoderarse de él. Ya no solo el estaba preso si no que no sabia que le había pasado a la Coronel, ¿seguiría con vida? ¿estaría presa al igual que él? o ¿seguiría en aquel bosque infectado por criaturas?

Se alzó en pie golpeando las paredes, gritando mil y un improperios, exigiendo su liberación y amenazando por igual con la muerte de todos los que lo hubieran llevado a esa situación, pero nada pasaba. Y así estuvo por días, unicamente una compuerta se abría en ciertos momentos proveyéndolo de comida y bebida. Intentó varias veces manipular a quien traía la comida, pero la compuerta era doble, solo se podía ver la comida una vez la hubieran dejado, con un metal tras de ella, no había ni el mas ínfimo contacto con el exterior, nada, absolutamente nada.

Tardó días o lo que él creía días, pues no tenia como identificar el tiempo que pasaba, en dejar de golpear las paredes, más fueron los que tardo en dejar de gritar y aun más los que tardó en dejarse vencer por la impotencia. Se sumió en un caos interno, no podía hacer nada, la fuerza allí no le servia, o no parecía haber funcionado en ese tiempo, no tenia contacto, estaba absolutamente aislado, ni armas con que salir del lugar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue despojarse de aquellas esposas que suponían su único divertimento, si se le podía llamar así. No sabia absolutamente nada, no sabia quien eran sus captores, aunque lo presuponía, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba, cuanto tiempo estaría y lo más importante si ella seguía viva.

Por otro lado en una sala blanca un cuerpo se sumía en la semiincosciencia, entubada y con una mascara de oxigeno en el rostro, no identificaba mas que figuras, no era capaz de moverse, ni de hacer algo racional, se limitaba a dejarse estar o caer en el sueño. En los momentos en que despertaba las sombras a su alrededor hablaban. **-Ha despertado-** se escuchaba como norma. **-¿Esta funcionando el tratamiento?-** era también habitual **-No podemos hacer mas, solo queda esperar-** era otra de las frases que la hacían entrar en un intervalo de miedo antes de perder la consciencia. Fueron al igual que con el caballero muchos los días que pasó así, no era cociente mas que de minutos aislados, sin poder definir nada en claro.

Y el día llegó.

La puerta ante el caballero se abrió. Una figura se acerco hasta la mitad de la estancia mirando al joven que se había alzado nada mas escuchar el chirrido de las cerraduras. Su rostro se llenó de ira al identificar al sujeto ante él, Luke Skywalker, el que fue su maestro tiempo atrás, era el culpable de su actual condición.

 **-¡Maldito!-** le espetó con ira dispuesto a golpearlo, pero de poco sirvió el mayor con un leve gesto de su mano lo paró en seco, no era tan fuerte como su maestro, o quizás si y el agotamiento mental que suponía su encarcelación por tanto tiempo unido a el aislamiento le impedían superarlo en ese momento. **-¡Suéltame!-** volvió a gritar.

 **-No, Ben-** musitó con calma el jedai.

 **-Ben, esta muerto-** le escupió las palabras aun estático en su posición.

 **-Si es así, pasaras mucho tiempo aquí dentro.-** Sentenció.

 **-¡¿Que pretendes teniéndome aquí?!-** preguntaba exaltado mientras intentaba oponerse a la fuerza del que fue su maestro.

 **-Necesito información.-** el tono del jedai era siempre calmado y uniforme evitando alteraciones, todo lo contrario al del moreno.

 **-¡No pienso decir nada!-**

 **-¿Estas seguro?-** le preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja **-creía que querrías saber cosas, sobretodo referente a tu estancia, o a tu ahora Coronel-** hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de sorpresa **-pero sin un intercambio de información no sera posible que obtengas lo que tú quieres.** \- Kylo apretó los dientes con fuerza, claro que quería saber cosas, tenia muchas preguntas, pero no a cambio de eso.

 **-¿¡Dónde esta!?-**

 **-Ben-** decía miradolo con atención notando la rabia de que lo llamaran así **-no has entendido nada, necesito un intercambio, ofréceme algo de valor, para que pueda responder a tus cuestiones.-** la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, el caos en la mirada del joven también, no quería hablar, pero quería saber. Ante aquella falta de colaboración el mayor suspiró con pesadez. **-Para que veas que mi intención de negociar es buena te daré un dato. Esta viva. Solo eso te diré gratuitamente.-** algo en el fondo del caballero respiro de alivio, pero aun así no estaba seguro de que su integridad física fuera duradera.

La negativa del caballero entonces perduro, por minutos por lo que Luke con una cierta decepción le advirtió. **-Aquí pasaras mucho tiempo y te advierto que las vacaciones han acabado, a partir de ahora, todo cambiara, así que espero recapacites cuanto antes y seas capaz de ver que hablar conmigo es lo mas sensato.-** Dicho aquello se giró con una mirada de desaprobación para salir del lugar, sin dar tiempo a objeciones del menor. Cuando la puerta se cerró Kylo recupero la movilidad, lanzándose de inmediato contra la puerta golpeado una y otra vez. Volviendo a quedar aislado por largo tiempo, recuperando la rutina de estos días, la comida dos veces aparentemente al día y el absoluto silencio.

En ese tiempo Uri, había logrado abrir los ojos por mas de dos minutos seguidos, aun permaneciendo en aquella sala blanca y pulcra, con los tubos conectada a ella y el respirador. Miró a su alrededor mareada, intento incorporarse levemente de la cama apoyando los codos, pero su cabeza no se lo permitió. Fue al rato, que ya pudo sentarse. Se deshizo del respirador, mientras analizaba su situación. Parecía una sala de una clínica, sin ventanas, con potentes luces blancas y una cristalera en una pared que no dejaba ver el otro lado, junto a una puerta. Numerosas eran las maquinarias que median sus constantes.

Se arrancó con molestia los tubos de los brazos y se giró dispuesta a bajar de aquella camilla, pero algo le hizo frenar en seco. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante lo que veía, no tardo mucho en que las lagrimas comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas, para ahogar unos sollozos en sus manos. De la camilla solo colgaba una de sus piernas, la otra ya no estaba, por lo menos no al completo. No sabría decir el tiempo que pasó entre llantos la joven, vislumbrando el muñón, algo mas alto de la rodilla, vendado completamente. Lo toco varias veces no creyéndose lo que tenia delante, no era capaz de asimilar dicha perdida. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba entre llantos.

Una vez se hubo calmado las preguntas comenzaban a variar en su mente, aun con el rastro del llanto en su rostro, miraba nuevamente todo el lugar. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde estaba Kylo? Entonces la puerta frente a ella se abrió dejando pasar al jedai que con paso firme y solo se detuvo frente a la castaña.

 **-Skywalker-** musitó ella al reconocerlo, no se sabría calificar que sentía al respecto, rabia, ira, alegría.

 **-Uri-** contestó este.

 **-¿Dónde estoy?-** su mirada fue dura entonces.

 **-No puedo darte esa información.-**

 **-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?-** volvió a preguntar.

 **-Aproximadamente unas dos semanas.-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Os tendimos una trampa, pero cuando fuimos a capturaros tú habías sido atacada por aquella bestia, tu pierna fue herida. El veneno de aquel ser te infectó haciendo irrecuperable la pierna, has estado aquí en tratamiento hasta ahora.-** Informaba sereno el hombre, mientras observaba la reacción de la joven que cabizbaja pero aun manteniendo aquella mirada, volvía a retomar la vista en su pierna ahora inexistente.

 **-¿Por que me das esta información?-** Preguntó con duda.

 **-Creo que eres, a pesar de todo, mas sensata que mi sobrino.-** La mención del caballero hizo que esta afinara la mirada.

 **-¿Dónde esta Kylo Ren?-**

 **-Ben...-** La joven entonces le interrumpió con rapidez.

 **-Kylo Ren-** corrigiendo el nombre.

Luke por su parte suspiró antes de proseguir. **-Kylo Ren esta en una celda donde no pueda dañar nada o a nadie.-**

 **-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-**

 **-Información-** Contestó estaba vez tajante el hombre antes de añadir. **-Y traeros de vuelta a la luz.-**

 **-Eso no depende de ti.-** Le escupió las palabras. **-Y menos en mi, tu mismo tiempo atrás me dijiste que la oscuridad estaba tan arraigada en mi naturaleza que era inútil siquiera entrenarme.-**

 **-Te entrene, después de todo-**

 **-Si tu llamas a aquello entrenamiento, si, pero yo no lo califico así, un par de lecciones, aislada del grupo antes de expulsarme, no me parece un entrenamiento, sobretodo si lo comparas con el que los demás tuvieron.-**

 **-No tuvimos otra opción.-**

 **-La había.-** Reprochó **-Sabes perfectamente que la oscuridad no me consume, la uso a placer al igual que puedo escoger no usarla y servir a la luz.-** Sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira. **\- Simplemente os rendisteis.-**

 **-No has dado nunca motivo que dijera que nos equivocábamos, has matado, destruido, aniquilado, un sin fin de ciudades y personas, incluso mundos.-**

 **-Si, así es, por propia voluntad-** sentenció **-pero podría no haberlo hecho, mis actos son míos y de nadie mas, nadie me dice que hacer o no hacer.-**

 **-Ese es el problema, no solo no eres luz, sino que tampoco oscuridad, eres una llama danzando al son de tus caprichos, incorregible, incontrolable e imprevisible.-** La coronel sonrió socarrona ante aquellos calificativos.

 **-Me alagas con tantos cumplidos.-**

 **-No era la intención-**

 **-Lo se y eso hace que mi ego sea aun mayor.-** se burló, sacaba a relucir su vena más intolerante. Un silencio tenso inundó la estancia, hasta que el mayor lo rompió con un tono totalmente serio.

 **-¿Dónde esta la base central de la Primera Orden?-** preguntó.

 **-Jamas te lo diré-** retó.

 **-Si no lo haces tu lo hará Ben.-** dijo recalcando el nombre.

- **¡Kylo!-** gritó ella corrigiéndolo. **-y siento decirte que nadie le sacara ni una sola palabra.-**

 **-¿Tu crees?-**

 **-¡Si!-**

 **-Ya veremos si eso es cierto, por el momento de a partir de ahora tu también obtendrás su mismo trato.-** Sentenció antes de irse de allí, dejando que dos soldados entraran para llevársela a la fuerza hasta una de las celdas idénticas a donde se encontraba el caballero, tirándola sobre la cama y cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin esperar ni un segundo a que esta pudiera decir algo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas a todos, nuevamente traigo un capitulo, esta vez levemente mas largo e intenso (o eso creo), espero que os guste mucho, es posible que me haya excedido tratando algunos temas, pero todo tiene su importancia en la trama, así que espero no seáis muy críticos y de serlo me comentéis que tal veis lo que ocurre, y que os parece.**

 **También aunque mas escuetamente me gustaría agradecer a** _ **thiught sparkle**_ **y** _**OfCons**_ **por vuestros comentarios, me motiváis muchísimo a escribir y los valoro muy gratamente, sobretodo a** _ **thiught sparkle**_ **que parece ser una fiel a la trama ^^ Gracias.**

 **Sin mas os dejo con el texto espero de verdad que os sea entretenido y os guste. Un saludo!**

* * *

 **Cap 8: Tortura**

Los días pasaron, lentos e incontables, la comida era pobre y escasa. Cada vez parecía que llegaba en menos cantidades, por lo que poco a poco se iban consumiendo a si mismos, habían perdido peso, los dos, era evidente, sobretodo en el caso de la joven, que debido a encontrarse en peores circunstancias que el mayor, después de batallar con el veneno y aun recuperándose de la herida de la pierna, las fuerzas parecían redirigirse unicamente ha eso.

El frio calaba sus huesos y una humedad creciente se colaba en el lugar, por lo que según dedujo el caballero el tiempo del planeta o lugar donde estuvieran retenidos, debería estar llegando al invierno. La paciencia no era algo que caracterizase al mayor, se dejó los nudillos numerosas veces contra el metal, para cuando estuvieran de nuevo curados, volver a las andadas, golpeando una y otra vez, la puerta. Nada ocurría, no había contacto, podían considerar aquella encarcelación como tortura, o eso pensaban ambos, antes de que el día llegara.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron frente al moreno, dos soldados lo agarraron en pos de arrastrarlo fuera, pero el caballero era orgulloso, no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente, golpeo a ambos soldados con fuerza haciéndolos caer contra el piso. Iba a seguir, después de todo él era mas fuerte que aquellos hombres, pero el hecho de que un tercero provisto con una pica de fuerza hiciera acto de presencia, se lo impidió. Su rostro más sombrío que el de los otros delataba que no seria un interrogatorio normal y corriente. Haciendo uso de la pica, lo neutralizó, fueron necesarios dos golpes al nivel intermedio del arma, para que el joven cayera al suelo, no dijo palabra alguna, se limitó a dejarlo inconsciente para que los otros soldados ya recuperados pudieran arrastrarlo hacia otra sala.

Cuando Kylo despertó se vio en una sala muy distinta, esta era de cemento gris, fría y oscura. Por su parte el caballero se encontraba sentado en una silla igual a una que enfrente tenia. No sabia con que le habían inmovilizado las manos a la espalda, pero el uso de la fuerza no le era suficiente para desatarse. Estaba solo, nadie entró durante un largo rato, hasta que por fin uno de los hombres abrió la puerta. Se colocó ante él mirándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no sabia de quien se trataba, no le sonaba en absoluto, ni como un soldado de la resistencia.

El hombre no dijo palabra, se limitó a golpearlo, lanzo un primer puñetazo sobre el rostro del moreno, partiendole el labio. Este escupió sangre con rabia antes de mirarle con un aire retador. Otra vez el silencio y un nuevo golpe. Así se sucedieron dos, tres, cuatro puñetazos. Kylo gruñía y se quejaba, pero no decía palabra alguna. Hasta que ya por fin el hombre habló.

 **-¿Sabes quien soy?-** Este lo miraba desde arriba, mientras se masajeaba los nudillos, que a causa de los golpes parecían dolerle.

 **-Una persona insignificante, carente de importancia.-** Contestó el caballero mientras la sangre escurría de su boca y mejilla.

 **-¡Tu mataste a mi familia!-** gritó el hombre antes de volver a golpearlo estaba vez haciendolo caer junto con la silla al suelo.

Kylo notaba el dolor de su rostro, y el choque contra el suelo no hizo menguar lo que sentía. Lo miró lleno de rabia **-Y acabare contigo en cuanto me sea posible-** Una patada voló al estomago del moreno provocandole un quejido de dolor.

 **-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto.-** se regocijaba el hombre mientras lo veía ahí tirado. Lo golpeo repetidas veces, propinándole varias patadas en el estomago y una en el rostro. Alzó una mano y ante ello dos hombres mas entraron a la estancia, acompañados por un droide utilizado habitualmente para sofocar incendios. No tardaron en agarrar la manguera que poseía este y sin miramientos apuntaron con ella al caballero.

El agua helada y a presión impactaba sin vacilación sobre el cuerpo de Kylo, herido y tirado en el suelo, se deslizó junto a la silla hacia atrás, debido a la potencia, hasta chocar con la pared. Le era difícil respirar, tragó agua en grandes cantidades y el dolor que sentía por la potencia, parecía estar destrozándole por dentro. Cuando el agua cedió, el primero de los hombres ya lo esperaba enfrente para asestarle otro golpe con la pica. Esta vez solo hizo falta uno para que el joven cediera a la inconsciencia. Nuevamente lo lanzaron a su celda, para posteriormente dirigirse a la de la Coronel.

Cuando entraron a la celda de Uri, esta no se resistió, simplemente se quedo sentada mirando a los recién llegados quienes la agarraron para llevársela del lugar. No había forma de que se resistiera, actualmente le resultaba casi imposible salir de aquel lugar por si misma, no podía andar con una pierna, ni tenia con que ayudarse y todo ello sumado al agotamiento físico que sufría. No dijo palabra alguna en el transcurso del recorrido, inspeccionaba la zona con la mirada, en pos de analizar todo el lugar, pero no fue mucho lo que pudo ver, un par de puertas de celdas y una pasillo directo a la sala donde la sentaron y ataron. Observó con cierta curiosidad como el suelo estaba mojado, cosa que le sorprendió, pero aun así seguía con su silencio.

La entrada del hombre no tardó tanto en producirse, al contrario de lo que había ocurrido con el caballero. La miró con atención antes de frente a ella, propinarle el primer golpe en el rostro. Un quejido escapó de los labios de la muchacha, antes de volver a incorporar su testa con una mirada fija en el joven. Un segundo golpe seguido de un tercero y antes de que el cuarto se produjera ella habló.

 **-Nunca pensé que la resistencia tuviera que recurrir a la tortura.-** Dicho esto el cuarto golpe llegó, logrando con ello que su ceja comenzara a sangrar.

 **-No te equivoques, no somos de la resistencia.-** La voz orgullosa de aquel hombre confirmaba lo que en su mente rondaba. Por como se movían y actuaban aquellos hombres eran mercenarios o asesinos, incluso ambas cosas. Seguramente el que la golpearan lo estaban haciendo sin el consentimiento de Skywalker, puesto que la resistencia nunca usaría este tipo de métodos.

 **-Con que es eso.-** Musitó mientras se intentaba limpiar la sangre que goteaba por su cara en el hombro de la camiseta. **-Sois unos novatos.-** El hombre la miró con cierta curiosidad.

 **-¿Novatos?-**

 **-Si, no se que seréis si asesinos o mercenarios, pero aun así vuestros métodos son demasiado primitivos.-** Informó ella restandole importancia a los golpes. Le dolían, mucho, en exceso, pero tenia claro que no podía dejarles ver lo mal que se encontraba, o seria peor.

 **-¿Primitivos dices?-** se molestó el hombre ante ella, golpeándole una vez mas ahora propinándole un puñetazo en el estomago. Le hizo perder el aliento por un instante, escupiendo sangre en el transcurso mientras se encogía lo mas que podía sobre la silla.

 **-No tardare en mataros en cuanto me vea libre.-** Musitó amenazante con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. **-Vosotros no conocéis realmente lo que es ser un asesino.-** Añadió con seguridad mientras elevaba el rostro hacia atrás cerrando los ojos en un intento de calmarse. **-Ni siquiera lleváis tatuaje alguno que os haga merecedor de ese titulo.-** Le espeto, volviendo a descender el rostro mirándole fijamente.

 **-¡Que sabrás tu!-** Un nuevo puñetazo fue directo a su rostro. **-¡Solo asesinas y matas desde la comodidad de tu nave!-** En la mente de la joven algo pareció encajar, no sabían quien era ella, solo era una soldado más, era una ventaja, sobretodo por que ella si pudo identificarlo por sus palabras como supervivientes de alguna masacre causada por la Primera Orden.

Los golpes no se reanudaron en cambio el agua a presión fue lo que sustituyo, la tortura, fue largo el rato que la tuvieron golpeándola con el agua, le dolía todo, especialmente cuando se le escurría la manguera de las manos y golpeaban su pierna herida. Entonces si gritó y mucho, tanto que el dolor que sufrió la llevo a la inconsciencia. Tras eso, nada mas pudo saber, puesto que cuando despertó ya estaba nuevamente en su celda empapada y helada por el frio que allí hacia.

Durante lo que se podrían decir varios días las sesiones de golpes y agua helada se repitieron, nunca realizaron pregunta alguna, no buscaron sacarle información, simplemente se limitaba a ensañarse con ellos, torturarlos y golpearlos. Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se encontraban sumidos en la miseria, la comida se había reducido prácticamente a la mitad que en el principio, las raciones de agua eran casi inexistentes y el frio comenzaba a aumentar a cada momento. Por otro lado, el caballero Jedai, Luke Skywalker jamas hizo acto de presencia, unicamente aquellos tres hombres eran los encargados de su cautiverio.

Pero uno de los días la cosa varió, como era habitual el caballero fue el primero en ser sacado de su celda, arrastras e inconsciente por la pica de fuerza, lo ataron a la silla. No tardo mucho en despertar, observando el lugar, era el mismo de siempre, la rutina de golpes comenzaría en instantes. Pero aunque pasó el tiempo no llegó, en cambio, esa vez cuando la puerta se abrió entraron ambos hombres cargando a la joven. Kylo no pudo mas que sorprenderse de verla ahí, era ella estaba viva, una especie de alegría le inundo todo su ser, pero rápidamente fue truncada al ver la situación de la joven, la pierna zurda ya no estaba.

 **-¡Malditos! ¡¿Que le habéis hecho?!-** gritó desesperado sacudiéndose en la silla, intentando zafarse de las ataduras, mas que cualquier otro día. **-¡Os matare a todos!-** Gritaba incansable, mientras seguía los movimientos de la joven a la cual sentaron frente a él.

El tercer hombre, el que parecía líder de aquel pequeño grupo sonrió sadicamente por la reacción del moreno. Se mantuvo quieto en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras veían como ataban a la muchacha. No hicieron nada, ese día no hubo golpes, solo los ataron y sentaron uno frente al otro, solos en aquella sala.

Kylo gritó mil y una vez aun cuando se hubieron ido, amenazo con todo lo que pudo, hasta que la joven con un tierna sonrisa lo paró con sus palabras.

 **-No fueron ellos.-** El moreno entonces volvió su atención a la joven mirándola mas concretamente, tenia el rostro lleno de heridas y cardenales, igual que los brazos, había perdido peso y se le notaba en las mejillas que marcaban su mandíbula mas exageradamente que antes.

 **-¿Que te han hecho?-** le preguntó desesperado.

 **-Nada que a ti no te hayan hecho de seguro.-** dijo manteniendo su sonrisa. **-no te veo tan mal.-** estaba igual que ella o peor, las heridas recorrían también todo su cuerpo y rostro.

 **-Tu pierna...-**

 **-Fue aquel ser, el gusano gigante.-** cortó antes de proseguir. **-Skywalker me dijo que estuve en tratamiento, al parecer ese insecto tenia veneno y debido a eso no se pudo recuperar mi pierna.-** Hablaba con calma sin prisa, tenia mas fortaleza mental que el muchacho, lo dejaban claros su actos, aunque él le superara en la física, por lo que se encontraba claramente en mejor condición que ella, aunque hubieran sufrido de torturas casi idénticas.

 **-Skywalker...-** musitó entre dientes desviando la mirada. **-lo mataré-** sentenció.

 **-Kylo-** lo llamó para que lo mirada. **-él no sabe nada de esto. Estos hombres son asesinos, todo lo que nos están haciendo lo hacen por venganza y a espaldas de tú tío.-** sus palabras eran calmas, lentas, en un tono tranquilo, buscaba que el mayor se tranquilizara.

 **-¡Eso es imposible!-**

 **-¿En serio crees que tú tío permitiría que hicieran esto? Y sobretodo ¿crees en el fondo que permitiría que nos lo hiciera a nosotros?-** le dijo tajante **-Él te quiere de vuelta a su lado, con tú madre, jamas haría algo como esto.-** sentenció, mirándole fijamente. El silencio inundo el lugar por instantes.

 **-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-**

 **-Lo se-** musitó suavemente **-pero no se como, yo no puedo andar, y si tu estas aquí es que no puedes soltarte.-** Kylo nuevamente hizo un breve silencio bajando la mirada a la pierna de esta, la sacaría de allí, lo tenia claro pero como ella decía no podía moverse.

 **-Te sacare de aquí.-**

 **-Tranquilo-** dijo al ver su rostro serio **-No me resulta fácil, pero no puedo hacer nada para que no siga siendo real.-** agachó también la mirada, le costaba aun asimilar la perdida y se veía inútil e incapaz de hacer algo en su estado.

 **-Algo aquí es extraño-** hizo el amago de cambiar de tema, cosa que Uri agradeció **-no consigo soltarme por mas que lo intente, parece que esta construido completamente para retener a un usuario de la fuerza.-**

 **-Podría ser, antiguamente se dio caza a los jedáis, es posible que esto estuviera desde hace tiempo ya construido y lo encontraran.-**

 **-Pero Skywalker si fue capaz de usar la fuerza contra mi.-**

 **-Quizás solo sean las celdas.-** Su cabeza intentaba analizar toda la situación. **-Tenemos que buscar una forma de poder enfrentarnos a ellos fuera de las celdas.-** Entonces se calló, estaban fuera de las celdas, y juntos **-Espera ¿Por qué nos han traído a los dos aquí?-** La cara del joven mostró entonces incertidumbre no se había parado a pesar el motivo de que ella estuviera frente a él, llevaban demasiado tiempo aislados, sin contacto mas que con sus carceleros, no la había visto, no se habían cruzado, siquiera escucho una sola vez la voz de la joven o sus gritos. Entonces por que ahora estaban ahí.

No obtuvo respuesta a sus palabras, la puerta tras de ella se abrió y el líder de sus captores hizo acto de presencia.

 **-Me ha llamado la atención por mucho tiempo.-** comenzó a hablar regocijándose en cada palabra mientras se acercaba a Uri por la espalda. **-¿Por qué te interesaría tanto saber el estado de esta chica?-** miraba fijo al caballero. **-Desde el primer día insististe en saber si estaba viva o que le hacíamos.-** Proseguía en su discurso mientras agarraba el rostro de la joven obligandola a mirarle. **-Y pensé, quizás no sea solo un soldadito mas.-** apretó las mejillas de la castaña que frunció el ceño e intento zafarse bruscamente del agarre. **-Quizás es alguien importante para el culpable de la muerte de mi familia.-** Se regocijó aun mas mientras se acercaba por detrás mas hacia la joven rozando con su nariz el rostro de ella. Aquel gesto molesto de sobre manera al caballero.

 **-¡Déjala!-** gritó el moreno mientras lo miraba con aire amenazante.

 **-¡Oh! ¿Qué la deje? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-** la sonrisa de víbora de aquel hombre se ensanchó ante la reacción de Kylo Ren. **-¡¿Tú acaso dejaste a la gente que te suplico por su vida?! ¡¿Perdonaste a alguien?! O ¡¿Simplemente te limitaste a matar a todo aquel que se te pasó por delante?!-** hizo una pausa con el rostro cargado de ira, antes de respirar profundamente y proseguir **-Creo que he descubierto lo único que puede hacerte sufrir.-** Hizo una pausa mientras recorría con su mano el cuello de la joven descendiendo por el escote de la camiseta. Uri que veía como aquel hombre pretendía usarla no pudo mas que hablar.

 **-No sabes con quien estas jugando.-** lo miraba de soslayo desde su posición, firme. El hombre ante ello no hizo mas que reír.

 **-¿Enserio crees que me da miedo una soldadito como tú?-** le agarró el cuello apretándolo.

 **-¡Bastardo te matare!-** gritó el caballero, a lo que el hombre no pudo mas que carcajearse.

 **-De aquí tu eres el mas dedil-** le espetó la coronel. **-con que uno de nosotros se libere parcialmente, no habrá mañana para ti ni para ninguno de tus compañeros.-** El hombre la miro con sátira antes de dirigirse a Kylo.

 **-¡Oh! Tú gatita saca las uñas.-** le espetó. Por un instante el caballero pareció disfrutar aquellas palabras.

 **-¿Mi gatita?-** Repitió lo mas sereno que pudo, difícil para él, mientras se burlaba con la mirada. **-Más quisieras tú que fuera mi "gatita", ya que así la podría frenar en el momento que ella te fuera a matar, y te aviso que sera pronto y no te gustara ni lo mas mínimo.-** hizo una pausa mientras observaba el regocijo y cierto orgullo que mostraba la joven ante aquellas palabras **-Preferirás que yo sea el que lleve a cabo esa labor y no lo haré, me limitare a mirar y disfrutar de cada lamento tuyo y cada lagrima o gota de sangre que derrames-** El hombre se quedo estático en ese momento no sabia como reaccionar a esas palabras, él era el carcelero y torturador, él era quien los tenia bajo su poder, los había helado, golpeado y dejado pasar hambre y aun así eran capaces de decir aquellas palabras, algo en esos dos no estaba bien y algo tarde comenzaba a darse cuenta.

 **-Os matare antes de que tengáis alguna posibilidad.-**

 **-Pues entonces te aconsejo que lo hagas ya.-** musitó la joven despectivamente mirándolo, sin embargo el hombre sonrió sarcásticamente, estaban jugando con él, era eso, solo intentaban amedrentarlo.

 **-Que estúpido fui-** hablaba el hombre mirando a los dos jóvenes que aun lo miraban con cierto reto latente. Pero se dirigió al moreno **-golpearte no servia de nada, quien iba a pensar que tú tendrías sentimientos, un asesino sin remordimientos, capaz de sentir algo por alguien que no fuera él mismo.-** movió sus manos rápidas hacia los pechos de la joven apretándolos fuertemente sobre la camiseta, a lo que Uri no pudo evitar poner un gesto de dolor. **-Creo que no hay mejor tortura, que hacerte ver, como ella, es mancillada, torturada y dejada morir lentamente.-**

 **-¡Te despedazare! ¡no dejare ni una partícula de ti!-** gritó el moreno estallando ante lo que estaba presenciando y escuchando, removiéndose sobre la silla.

 **-¡No! ¡Eso es lo que le ocurrirá a tu voluntad!-** Sentenció antes de apartarse de la muchacha, con asco, para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro antes de dirigirse a la puerta. **-Veremos cuanto tarda en morir de hambre, cuanto dolor aguanta y sobretodo, cuanto eres tú capaz de soportar viéndola.-** Cuando este salió cerro la puerta tras de si, el caballero aun irradiaba ira, por su parte la castaña no era menos, pero parecía disimularlo más.

 **-Tranquilo, lo soportare.-** Sentenció segura **-En cierta manera ya estoy acostumbrada.-** pero el joven rápidamente habló.

 **-Yo no quiero que tengas que soportarlo-** Hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Uri para él, no sabia especialmente como, pero no tenerla cerca en todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado le carcomía por dentro, el hecho de que hubiera una posibilidad de perderla, lo mataba y en esa ocasión pretendían hacerla sufrir a ella, solo para vengarse de él. Uri no pudo mas que sonreír ante las palabras del caballero, se preocupaba por ella.

 **-Soy fuerte, tu también, conseguiremos salir, así que no te preocupes ahora por mi, yo aguantare todo lo que pueda-** hizo una leve pausa **-tú intenta hacernos salir vivos de esta.-**

Pasaron días, las visitas eran constantes, el hombre entraba repetidas veces para golpear a la joven, cada vez que parecía que ella iba a quedarse dormida en aquella silla, o cerraba los ojos, uno de los carceleros entraba con un cubo de agua helada que vertían sobre la joven. No la dejaban dormir, no le dieron comida, y el agua apenas llego los dos primeros días. El tercero ya desapareció.

Kylo por su parte veía demacrarse a la joven, el estaba igual que ella con respecto a la comida y el agua, pero al menos conseguía conciliar el sueño de vez en cuando, aunque no tardaba en ser despertado por los gritos de sorpresa de la joven cada vez que el agua llegaba de nuevo, solo le permitían dormir una o dos horas cada día, pero con eso a la coronel no le bastaba. Con respecto a los golpes, no volvió a recibir ninguno, se ensañaban con Uri, ella era la que recibía el doble, siendo el desahogo de los carceleros, que aun a pesar de los gritos del caballero no cesaban en sus actos.

Pero al al quinto día, ya sin apenas fuerza la joven entraba en una semiincosciencia a cada rato, no aguantaba despierta, el caballero la observaba sufriendo por el estado en que se encontraba, no aguantaría mucho, sus labios secos y rasgados por la falta de agua mostraban un color antinatual, pero no conseguía hacer nada por ella. Lo había intentado pero nada, eso que lo sujetaba era demasiado fuerte. En unos momentos que la castaña cerro los ojos los dos hombres entraron pero esta vez no portaban el cubo de agua, si no que la levantaron bruscamente para atarla a un enganche que había en el techo, la dejaron de pie, prácticamente colgada, con los brazos atados en lo alto.

E hizo acto de presencia el líder. Esta vez no tenia intenciones de golpearla, no, esta vez iría a más. Agarró la camiseta rompiéndola con brusquedad. Dejó a relucir el cuerpo de la joven, demacrado, había perdido mucho peso. Kylo se altero ante aquel acto. El hombre entonces cuando tenia el cuerpo de la joven frente a si pudo vislumbrar lo que él no había conocido, aquella piel clara, sus pechos ocultos bajo el sostén de color negro y el sin fin de tatuajes recorriendo sus hombros y espalda. Entonces entendió, ella no era un mero soldado, era una asesina experimentada, con logros en sus espaldas, literalmente. Su cara era un poema, pero Kylo no pudo verlo pues le daba la espalda.

Se movió rápido desabrochando el pantalón de la joven dejándolo caer al piso, gracias a la falta de zapatos, ya que hacia días que se los habían quitado para que notara el frio suelo. Y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo ante él. Uri era incapaz de quejarse por aquellos momentos, ya no tenia fuerzas, solo su rostro mostraba su repugnancia, aunque sus ojos ya estuvieran cerrados.

 **-¡No la toques!-** gritó fuertemente el caballero. No podían hacerle eso, no otra vez. **-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!-** volvió a repetir, pero el hombre ni se inmutó. Pasaba sus manos por su estomago. Recorría su pierna, con calma, parecía incluso llegar a disfrutar aquello. **-¡Aléjate de ella!-** gritó nuevamente, se removía en su silla, tanto que llego a caer al suelo. **-¡He dicho que te alejes de ella!-** gritó una y otra vez, mientras veía como el hombre se deshacía del sostén de la joven dejando sus pechos a la vista. La ira recorría todo el cuerpo del joven, gritaba y pataleaba. No podía permitirle aquello, el la tocaba, la manoseaba y no quería parar.

Cuando el hombre se dispuso a acabar de desvestirla algo lo hizo parar. Un grito al otro lado de la puerta llamo su atención. Se movió un instante, extrañado. Pero lo que vio no era lo esperado. Un hombre entró en aquella estancia pateando la puerta, portando un sable láser que no dudó en usar contra el carcelero. Solo un instante bastó para verlo en el suelo partido en dos. Kylo lo reconoció era Luke. Este a prisa soltó la ataduras de a joven, antes de ir a por las del caballero que lo miro extrañado.

 **-Esto no debería haber pasado.-** Fue lo único que dijo el Jedai antes de volver a por la muchacha que en el suelo no podía ni moverse.

Luke se deshizo de su capa para cubrir la desnudez de la joven antes de intentar cogerla en vilo. Pero el moreno se lo impidió, fue él quien cargó a la coronel. Siguió entonces al Jedai por todo el lugar. Cogiendo en el transcursos sus armas, directos hacia una nave que Skywalker tenia fuera de aquel recinto. Kylo observó como seguían en el mismo planeta, no se habían movido de allí, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar todo puesto corrió a prisa hacia la nave, la joven estaba muy mal y necesitaba atención rápida.

La dejó en una camilla, allí Luke no tardó en intubarla proporcionándole suero. Y cuando la vio mas o menos estable, se giró a hablar con el moreno. Este estaba callado y muy serio sentado junto a la camilla, con amabas manos apretadas, mientras apoyaba su mentón en ellas.

 **-Lo siento-** Musitó el maestro, a lo que no recibió respuesta. **-Unicamente debían reteneros.-**

 **-¿¡Tu crees que tus disculpas me valen!?-** gritó alzándose bruscamente en pie. **-¡Has visto lo que le han hecho!-** Recriminó. **-¡Es tu culpa por encerrarnos allí!-** Espetó antes de volver la atención a la Coronel. **-¡Sal de aquí!-** dio por finalizado todo intento de disculpa, mientras volvía a sentarse en aquella silla, vigilando constantemente a la muchacha en pos de ver algún cambió en ella.

* * *

 **Espero con ansias vuestra valoración y opinión.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas, en esta ocasión he tardado levemente más, pero aun así aquí esta este capitulo, espero os guste muchísimo, y de verdad os agradezco el apoyo realmente creo que sois lo que incentiva a los escritores ^^**

 **Un saludo! Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **Cap 9: Tregua**

Kylo no se movió en todo el día, de al lado de la joven, no apartaba su vista, estaba horrible. Los huesos de la cadera se veían muy marcados por debajo de la túnica de Luke, y su rostro lleno de heridas no mejoraba la imagen. Varias veces un droide de asistencia medica tuvo que reponer el suero y curar sus cortes, algunas heridas dejarían cicatrices, no muy grandes para suerte de la muchacha, pero aun así cicatriz. Sin embargo los grandes moratones no eran posibles de tratar, solo el tiempo y la paciencia acabaría con ellos.

La joven comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez, se movía lenta y cansada pero parecía comenzar a despertarse. Kylo Ren que se había quedado dormido apoyado sobre sus brazos en la camilla, no se percato de que la joven se moviera. Esta pronto pudo comenzar a apreciar la sala donde se encontraba, parecida a la primera donde le atendieron, pero mucho más pequeña. Miro a cada lado ¿por qué no estaba en la celda? Le sorprendió verse fuera de ella y mas aun encontrar al caballero al lado suyo sin ataduras y dormido. Dirigió con lentitud su mano hacia el rostro magullado del moreno acariciándolo lentamente, se había negado a que le curara el droide hasta que no estuviera completamente atendida la castaña. No podía moverse apenas aun por la falta de fuerza, y por eso mismo parecía que prácticamente dejaba caer la mano inmóvil, solo sintiendo el calor del otro.

El caballero ante aquel contacto abrió los ojos, ella lo miraba, aferro su mano fuertemente sin dejarle separarla de él mientras disfrutaba del contacto con los ojos cerrados. **-No pude sacarte-** dijo levemente.

 **-No importa, ya estoy fuera.-** hablaba lenta haciendo pausas entre las palabras, sonreía mientras lo miraba.

 **-Pero yo no pude hacer nada.-**

 **-No es culpa tuya.-** la voz suave de la castaña era muy distinta a la que usualmente poseía, estaba tranquila, aunque cansada y no sentía resentimiento alguno hacia el moreno. **-Me siento honrada de que sea la causa de tus preocupaciones, aunque sea egoísta decirlo.-** añadió divertida en apenas un susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos con calma intentando descansar. El moreno por su parte levantó la mirada hacia la joven mientras se movía de su situación, para acercarse a ella, con delicadeza. Instintivamente la Coronel lo rodeo con los brazos atrayendolo hacia si. El joven hizo lo propio imitando a la menor mientras la sujetaba protectoramente.

 **-¿Qué me has hecho?-** preguntó también en un susurro apoyando su frente sobre la joven.

 **-Te he vuelto humano de nuevo-** sus ojos aun cerrados denotaban calma y una pequeña sonrisa fue lo que incito al moreno a salvar las distancias. Sus labios se unieron, era un contacto suave, lento y delicado, que la muchacha no dudó en corresponder. No duró mucho y aun así fue suficiente, la sonrisa de Uri se ensanchó en cuanto se separaron, antes de que una mueca de dolor le impidiera mantenerla. Aun tenia los grabes cortes en sus labios debido a la falta de hidratación. El gestó del moreno vario a una mueca de molestia al ver como esta era incapaz siquiera de sonreír sin notar el dolor en su cuerpo. La atrajo más sujetándola firmemente mientras posaba sus labios sobre su frente, por su parte ella agarraba cuan fuerte le era posible la espalda del mayor en un intento de no separarse de él, pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron por mucho.

 **-No deberías moverte, descansar es lo que mejor te vendrá.-** dijo serio.

 **-Me he dado cuenta-** bromeó **-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-** preguntó esta volviendo a mirarlo.

 **-Dime.-**

 **-Déjame dormir por unos días.-** parecía más suplicarlo que pedirlo, su cuerpo estaba tan mal y era de tal forma como lo notaba, que necesitaba de ese descanso auto impuesto si o si. El joven cabeceo afirmativamente **-Gracias.-** musitó una ultima vez antes de que el moreno volviera a besarla una ultima vez, antes de pasar su mano frente a su rostro haciéndola caer en la inconsciencia. Recorrió con calma todo el contorno de sus mejillas y labios con la yema de los dedos, no podía verla así, pensó una ultima vez antes de moverse para salir de aquella instancia.

Apenas había salido unos pocos metros de la habitación cuando se encontró de frente con su tío. La mirada que le dedicó estaba cargada de rabia, no quería verlo, no quería hablar con él, lo único que sentía hacia aquel hombre era rabia, ira y unas ganas de matarlo que le consumían por dentro.

Se movió en dirección a la pequeña cocina que tenia la nave. **-Ya dije que lo siento.-** Dijo el mayor quedándose quieto en su posición mientras lo observaba moverse.

 **-Tus disculpas carecen de valor.-** las palabras iban cargadas de odio.

 **-Jamas querría que le hicieran daño.-**

 **-¡No solo es el daño!-** gritó parándose en mitad de aquel pasillo para girarse con brusquedad **-Tú conoces su pasado, ¿como eres capaz de perdonarte que nuevamente se vea expuesta a eso?-** caminaba bruscamente hacia el mayor enfrentándolo a escasos centímetros.

 **-No me lo perdono-** hizo una pausa agachando la cabeza desviando la mirada **-ni un instante me costó acabar con esos asesinos cuando vi lo que le hacían.-**

 **-¿Y el resto del tiempo? Yo no vi mas que lo que le hacían esos días y ella no ha hablado-** golpeaba con el dedo el pecho del mayor **-¿Quien te dice que los días que tú no estuviste no le hicieron nada similar?-** El jedai quedó en silencio, por largos ante aquel acto no se aguantó -¡ **No eres mejor que yo!-** escupía sus palabras **-he matado mucho, pero tu no eres la excepción.-** no lo respetaba, hacia años que ya no sentía respeto por aquel hombre. **-eres tan similar a mi, que incluso compartimos la muerte de nuestros padres por nuestras propias manos.-**

 **-Sabes que eso no fue así-**

 **-Yo solo se, que tu mataste a mi abuelo y ahora casi nos matas a nosotros.-** Le espetó casi sin fuerzas, él también estaba agotado y su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Lo miró con asco **-Pienso matarte, si no lo he hecho ya es por ella.-** marchó sin miramientos.

 **-No seas estúpido Ben-** Skywalker se quedó estático viéndolo marchar, era un error suyo lo reconocía.

Los días pasaron, el silencio en aquella nave era absoluto, roto unicamente en los momentos que maestro intentaba buscar al alumno y este se negaba acusándolo incontables veces. Kylo buscaba recobrar su forma, entrenaba día y noche, en espera de que la joven despertaba. Vigilaba los pasos del mayor, no lo perdía de vista, no había opción a que conversación alguna con él, pero aun así seguía siendo su presa, no permitiría que se fuera de allí tan fácilmente. Años había pasado buscándolo y ahora lo tenia allí delante, fuera como fuera no lo dejaría impune, sobretodo tras los recientes acontecimientos. La nave no se movió en aquellos días Kylo no lo consintió, mientras que Uri siguiera estando en esas condiciones nadie abandonaría el lugar.

 **-¿A donde vas?-** preguntó Luke mientras veía marchar al caballero.

 **-No te incumbe.-** caminaba dándole la espalda al mayor sin siquiera girarse para responder.

 **-Salir es peligroso.-** le advertíó desde la rampa.

 **-Se valerme por mi mismo.-**

 **-No lo niego, pero ahora mismo alguien mas depende de ti.-** le recordó el mayor.

 **-Precisamente, por eso-** se paró en seco **-no pienso consentir que no tenga siquiera ropa para ponerse.-** finalizó serio mientras se adentraba en el interior de lo que fue su cautiverio. Buscaba por todos lados, la joven había sido despojada prácticamente al completo de las ropas. Entró en aquella sala que tantas veces había sido el origen de sus torturas, y sin pararse a mirar el cadáver que en el suelo se encontraba recogió lo que pudo salvar de las pertenencias de la muchacha. No era mucho, puesto que la camiseta estaba completamente destrozada, pero al menos algo era.

Cuando salió del edificio aun Luke estaba vigilante en la entrada, hasta que no lo vio aparecer no se adentró en el interior. Revisaría el estado de la muchacha, llevaba ya tres días en un sueño inducido y mediante el suero parecía que se estabilizaban algunos parámetros de su cuerpo, solo quedaba que cuando despertase se alimentara bien.

Kylo entro en la sala dejando las prendas que encontró en una de las sillas, sentándose en la otra como había cogido como rutina.

 **-Debería despertar ya, su cuerpo ya esta estabilizado.-** informó el mayor sin desviar los ojos de la maquinaria.

 **-La dejare descasar un día mas.-** el único momento en que podían dialogar sin gritos y amenazas era cuando trataban el estado actual de la joven, en un intento por no alterar su descanso.

 **-Ella es fuerte, no requiere de tanto descanso.-**

 **-Si lo necesita-** no lo miraba, solo vigilaba a la joven.

 **-Ben, te equivocas, ella es mas fuerte de lo que crees, tu la infravaloras demasiado.-** le advirtió serio captando la atención del moreno con un deje de molestia. **-Ella también es capaz de usar la fuerza.-** Esas palabras parecieron sorprender al caballero.

 **-Mientes.-**

 **-No lo hago-** hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en otra de las sillas. **-Ella podría haber sido una gran guerra.-**

 **-Lo es-**

 **-Aun mayor, pero no era pura, no podía entrenarla.-**

 **-¿No podías? ¿o no querías?-** acusó nuevamente.

 **-No quería-** reconoció **-aunque lo hice, pocas veces-** negó con la cabeza **-no es capaz de controlarse, sus sentimientos la hacen caer en el lado oscuro en repetidas ocasiones.-**

 **-Eres un hipócrita, igual que todos los de la resistencia-** añadió **-yo tengo la posibilidad según vosotros de redención después de escoger voluntariamente la oscuridad, en cambio ella, que pidió en su momento formar parte de vuestra tan querida luz, fue rechazada, sin que siquiera os molestarais en enseñarla a controlar ese lado que tanto dices que posee y que en su momento jamas había aceptado.-**

 **-No es lo mismo-**

 **-¿Explícame la diferencia?-**

 **-Tu naciste, te criaste y aprendiste de la luz, ella posee desde un inicio la oscuridad latente en su cuerpo, no puede evitarla, es parte de su ser.-**

 **-Pero no la consume-**

 **-No, no lo hace-**

 **-¿Entonces? La conozco desde hace mucho es capaz de matar sin piedad, es la mejor soldado que puedas conocer no tiene remordimientos, y aun así, te puedo decir que es más consciente de sus actos y es más capaz de seguir el camino de la luz voluntariamente de lo que jamas lo seré yo.-** Su tono serio se hizo palpable sus palabras seguras afirmaban la veracidad de lo que decía. **-Incluso es más capaz que todos vosotros, de hacer que otros lo sigan.-** Añadió mirándolo muy serio, la conversación se daba por zanjada su mirada lo advertía y el mayor aun con molestia aceptó esa decisión.

La noche llegó y con ello un nuevo día. La joven ya por fin había despertado, se movió durante tiempo perezosa y cansada pero en poco ya se hubo acostumbrado a su actual condición.

 **-No deberías exigirte tanto.-** la voz de la joven se hacia presente fuera de la nave donde Kylo volvía a repetir sus rutinas de ejercicios.

 **-Y tu no deberías moverte mientras no estés recuperada.-** su mirada se posó en la castaña, se movía usando una especie de hierro que había encontrado por la nave.

 **-Ya estoy bien.-**

 **-No es cierto-** paró en seco sus movimientos **-aun te queda mucho hasta que te recuperes.-**

 **-Si Skywalker me coloca la pierna provisional podre recuperarme antes.-** Luke había encontrado hacia días una pierna en un mercado, la había traído para colocársela mientras estuviera presa, pero nunca dio tiempo a ello. No era buena mas bien una chatarra, pero le permitiría andar sin necesidad de usar un apoyo.

 **-En cuanto estemos en la base te pondrán una que sea completamente funcional.-** sus palabras eran serias, el tema de la pierna de la castaña era en cierta manera tabú.

 **-Entonces podre volver a darte una paliza.-** Se reía mientras intentaba sentarse en una de las plataformas de la nave que sobresalía sobre el suelo, mirando desde las alturas al joven. **-Por cierto ¿Que planes tienes? Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí.-**

 **-Hasta que no estés bien no iremos a ningún sitio.-**

 **-¿Y con tu tío?-** preguntó mas curiosa, la mirada que recibió delataba que solo deseaba matarlo. **-Nos puede ser más útil vivo.-**

 **-No será fácil sacarle información.-**

 **-Cierto, pero ahí estas tú. El es fuerte, tu también pero de distinta manera-** se encogió de hombros. **-supera al maestro.-**

 **-Ya lo superé-**

 **-Demuéstralo-** lo miraba divertida, era un reto y uno muy tentador. El moreno retomo sus movimientos mientras que Luke se aproximaba desde el interior de la nave.

 **-Ya tengo la pierna lista.-** la llevaba en la mano, era muy similar al estilo de prótesis que él usaba actualmente, aunque se veía mas dañada y usada.

 **-Estoy impaciente por volver a moverme con libertad.-** hizo el intento de levantarse pero le fue casi imposible.

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?-** Preguntó el jedai viéndola, pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contestar, Kylo se había acercado hacia la posición en la que estaba, y desde tierra firme la agarró de la cintura para bajarla hasta el suelo.

 **-Gracias.-** musitó la joven, Kylo no respondió solo se limitó a volver al entrenamiento mientras observaba de refilón como Uri subía a la nave para seguir al maestro.

No costó demasiado colocar la prótesis. Luke con ayuda de la fuerza y el droide medicó buscaba los puntos exactos de unión de la pierna al aparato.

 **-Ten cuidado-** se quejó cuando toda la pierna dio una encogida.

 **-Disculpa.-** no apartaba la mirada estaba completamente concentrado en lo que hacia.

 **-¿Qué harás ahora?-**

 **-¿Qué debería hacer?-**

 **-No lo se, nos capturaste con una intención y en todo este tiempo que estuve encerrada no escuche ni una sola vez una pregunta referente a lo que tu querías saber.-** le miró muy serio, nunca fue ese su objetivo.

 **-¿Acaso me lo vas a decir ahora voluntariamente?-**

 **-Ni de broma-** una sonrisa burlona adornaba su semblante.

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Solo quiero saber que pasa por tú cabeza, ambos buscáis algo.-** movió la pierna probando el movimiento para que el mayor reajustara. **-Tú necesitas algo de él, él algo de ti y aun así estáis los dos tirados en este planeta, con una nave que no se mueve ni un milímetro de su situación.-**

 **-Nadie se moverá de aquí hasta que estés en condiciones.-**

 **-Ya estoy en condiciones-**

 **-Ben no opina lo mismo-**

 **-Kylo-** corrigió, obteniendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte del mayor. **-y de igual manera, yo se cuando estoy bien y cuando no.-**

 **-Tú sabes demasiadas cosas.-**

 **-Cierto.-**

 **-¿Por qué no me ayudas y me dices la localización de la base de la Primera Orden?-** preguntó tajante dando por terminado su trabajó. Urí se alzó de pie con cuidado, se apoyaba en la camilla mientras buscaba estabilizarse con ese nuevo apéndice.

 **-¿Por qué debería?-** dio un par de pasos, era torpe, debía acostumbrarse.

 **-Porque tú también crees en él.-**

 **-Si, creo en él-** hizo una pausa mientras se giraba ahora muy seria. **-pero yo creo en él independientemente del camino que escoja-** se movió dispuesta a salir pero el jedai prosiguió sus palabras.

 **-Podría instruirte.-** Uri se paró en seco, giró completamente y con una sonrisa que jamas hubiera imaginado ver el maestro ante aquella sugerencia, contestó.

 **-Ya no necesitó que me entrenes-** sentenció **-nunca quisiste entrenarme, aprendí sola a defenderme y Kylo tampoco tiene intención de entrenarme, me ve débil en ese aspecto-** informó divertida.

 **-Quizás ahora si quiera entrenarte-** ante esas palabras la joven cambió su mueca divertida por una seria.

 **-¿Le has dicho sobre mi?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-No tenias derecho-** se movió cuan rápido pudo hacia el mayor para empujarle, haciendolo chocar contra la camilla.

 **-No se por que se lo ocultas.-**

 **-¡Yo no le oculté nada, simplemente el no es capaz de verlo!-** se exaltó.

 **-Porque estas bloqueada-**

 **-¡Por voluntad propia!-** gritó molesta, hacia años que había renunciado a la fuerza renegaba de ella, la había bloqueado en su mente **–ademas con lo poco que sé me basto y me sobro, apenas me enseñaste y muchos conocimientos de los que ahora poseo los obtuve por mi misma, no creo que el que ahora me instruyera nadie variase mucho mi condición. Ademas, no he tenido que usar en años la fuerza para nada, unicamente la reservo para casos extremos.-**

 **-Como ese gusano.-**

 **-Si, como ese gusano-** Sentenció mientras veía la negativa palpable en el rostro del mayor, no entendía por que lo hacia, pero aun así ella creía que era lo mejor, los jedais tenían normas muy estrictas y los caballeros de Ren por su parte también, no deseaba nada, no quería ser luz, ni tampoco oscuridad, estar en un limbo era su elección y la fuerza apenas un medio para que la balanza se tambaleara, por lo que cuanto menos la usase mejor.

 **-Te estas equivocando con tus decisiones-**

 **-Pues entonces acarreare con las consecuencias-** salió de aquella sala tambaleándose pero segura.

Buscaba un punto en el que quedarse tranquila, se movía por toda la nave, mientras su pierna daba fallos y la hacia cogear en algunos momentos, pero aun así no cedía en su constancia. El maestro podía ser por momentos la persona mas irritante que conocía, por lo que mantener una conversación con él alteraba de normal a la joven. Se dirigió a la cocina, tenia hambre, desde que había despertado unicamente su cuerpo pedía comida, buscó y buscó no encontraba nada de comida fresca o "real" todo eran subproductos que había que mezclar con otras sustancias. ¿Es que nadie comía bien en toda la galaxia? Esa idea recorrió su cabeza durante largo tiempo mientras proseguía en su tarea. Golpeó con fuerza uno de los armarios antes de apoyarse contra la encimera metálica ¿por qué estaba tan alterada?

Pasó sus manos por la cara, ese hombre podía hacerle perder el control de la situación, Kylo ya conocía de sus habilidades por culpa del mayor y a la vez el jedai intentaba tentarla con los entrenamientos que tiempo atrás tanto le negó. Sabia que unicamente era por interés y eso mismo le hacia ser orgullosa y negarse, pero en su interior aun deseaba aprender, sobretodo si analizaba la situación en la que estaba, esa pierna le suponía ahora una debilidad, el hecho de perderla le hacia poseer una desventaja y aun tenia cuentas que saldar con ciertos seres.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se dejaba escurrir hasta el suelo, la luz de la cocina estaba apagada y su figura se camuflaba en aquel pequeño habitáculo. La prótesis se mantenía estática y estirada, la rotula de metal no era de buena calidad y no le permitía hacer movimientos muy amplios, por lo que no podía plegarla. Negó mas si podía y se acurruco sobre la otra pierna ¿a quien quería engañar? Perder la pierna le había supuesto un shock enorme, se hacia la fuerte restandole importancia frente a los demás, pero en su interior no podía. Tantos acontecimientos habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que la comenzaban a sobrepasar, sobretodo en el estado que aun se encontraba. Cerró los ojos cansada, quería salir, volver a ser la soldado que todos conocían fuerte y capaz, pero por dentro se sentía hundida.

No supo exactamente que tiempo pasó ahí agazapada. Ni cuando el moreno se había apoyodado en en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados observándola. Pero cuando se fijó imaginó que ya llevaría rato vigilandola.

 **-Definitivamente te conseguiré una pierna mejor.-** musitó el moreno cuando ella alzo la cabeza viéndolo.

 **-Cumple su función-** se intentaba autoconvencerse.

 **-Esa pierna no es capaz siquiera de moverse bien, ¿como esperas que te sirva en plena batalla?-** decía seguro **-una Coronel de la Primera Orden bajo mis ordenes requiere de una prótesis a su nivel, no voy a consentir que andes con esa sucia chatarra-** Uri alzó una ceja, ¿qué era eso? ¿un intento de animarla? **-ademas ten por seguro que sin una decente jamas podrás vencerme de nuevo.-** una pequeña sonrisa apreció en el rostro de la menor, era tan estúpido y a la vez tan adorable. Estiró su mano ofrenciendola para que este la ayudara a levantarse, lo cual no tardó en ocurrir, pero a pesar de lo que el moreno pretendía, la joven tiró con fuerza de él cuando se vio de pie desestabilizandolo, haciendo que tuviera que apoyarse en la encimera para no aplastarla.

Uri lo aferró con firmeza rodeándolo con los brazos, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del mayor. Necesitaba ese contacto y Kylo no se lo negó, al contrarió, la rodeo con sus brazos acercándola más. Estuvieron durante minutos sin soltarse, ninguno lo hizo y la coronel lo agradecía.

 **-Gracias-** musitó en un susurro. No hubo respuesta, solo una sutil sonrisa por parte del moreno mientras la estrechaba más si podía. Para brevemente añadir.

 **-No puedo perder a mi mejor soldado.-**

 **-Ya lo has estropeado.-** bromeó la castaña mientras se separaba de este y se dirigía fuera de aquel escueto cubículo, tirando del moreno para que la siguiera.

Dos días mas hubieron pasado, la posibilidad de abandonar el planeta ya flotaba en el aire. Uri había repuesto sus energías a pesar de que su cuerpo aun se viera afectado, Kylo por su parte había sanado sus heridas y ya no se hacían visibles la mayor parte de los moretones y el mayor andaba vigilante siguiendo los movimientos de los dos menores. La desconfianza era palpable y nadie se atrevía a decir nada por si desataba el caos, pero todos parecían pensarlo y esperaban al mejor momento para hablar o actuar.

 **-Debemos actuar.-** la morena hablaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio donde fueron apresados. **-No lo aguanto más, cada vez que cruzo palabra me enerva-**

 **-Pronto.-**

 **-No, pronto no, ya-** exigía mientras buscaba por todos lados. **-no lo aguanto-** sentenció parándose en seco por un momento para mirar al moreno. **-acabare matándolo si sigue así-** ante aquellas palabras Kylo la miró con un deje de molestia. **-y no debo-** añadió ella corrigiendo sus palabras.

 **-En cuanto tengamos lo que nos falta atacaremos.-**

 **-Pues espero encontrarlo ya-** suplicaba la joven mientras buscaba en todos ladosaquello que hizo las funciones de atadura, que Kylo jamas logró desatar, pero no aparecía **-quizás se lo llevó.-**

 **-¿En que momento? Cuando llegó no cogió nada, y no ha vuelto a entrar en este sitio.-** informaba el mayor.

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-No lo se, debería estar por aquí.-**

 **-¿Y si fabricamos algo con el hierro de las celdas? quizás sea suficiente-** ante aquella sugerencia ambos se quedaron estáticos mirando y analizando la opción.

 **-Intentemoslo.-** fue la única respuesta del mayor antes de coger su sable y encenderlo encaminándose hacia una de las estancias. Se desahogó contra la pared cortando piezas de aquel metal, si le hubo retenido las capacidades de usar la fuerza, quizás en ese momento pudieran serle útil contra el Jedai.

Cuando obtuvieron un trozo del tamaño creían adecuado se dispusieron a salir de aquel edificio. La morena iba delante, vigilando que el maestro no estuviera presente, mientras daba indicaciones al caballero que tras ella iba cargando una plancha de aquel extraño material. No lo introdujeron a la nave, lo dejaron en el suelo apartado y oculto, antes de adentrarse en ella.

Los dos estaban alerta, vigilaban con atención la situación del mayor, mientras que hacían sus rutinas, el caballero retomaba sus entrenamientos, siempre pendiente y la coronel, acudía con el droide a que le revisara su estado de salud. Era una caza, lenta y paciente, el mayor era muy experto en las artes de la lucha y el manejo de la fuerza. Kylo no era la excepción pero su desgaste lo hacia estar en desventaja, aun así no se amedrantaría, y la joven por su parte, hacia días que parecía no separarse de la pica de fuerza que había recuperado. Era evidente que en su actual situación estaba en desventaja con respecto a los otros dos, pero por suerte, había adquirido con los años y en cierta manera gracias a Kylo, una resistencia a la fuerza mayor a lo normal, por lo que aunque su cuerpo se viera débil, mentalmente no lo era.

Las horas pasaban, la vida se hacia en aquella nave como era habitual pero la tensión había aumentado y el Jedai también lo notaba, medía cada acto que realizaba, era evidente que la tregua había finalizado, era hora de que se decidiera el destino de los presentes. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver quien seria el primero en mover ficha. Todos portaban sus armas, se movían muy atentos, cada vez que se cruzaban el habiente se enrarecía. El maestro aun quería convencerlos y volver con la resistencia. El caballero quería al Jedai preso o muerto independientemente y la muchacha, solo quería salir del lugar.

Fue en un extraño momento en que ambos guerreros se encontraron de frente en uno de los pasillos cuando el hilo de paz se rompió. Sus miradas atentas, impasibles e inmóviles se posaban en el otro. Alertas acercaban sus manos a sus sables. Era el momento exacto. Una única frase por parte del mayor desató el caos.

 **-Aun no es tarde para vosotros.-**

No dio tiempo para más palabras, el choque de sables comenzó, danzaban impasibles por la nave, saltaban y esquivaban, no había opción a error. El que fallara seria lastimado. La pelea estaba igualada, el escueto espacio de aquel corredor hacia que las desventajas y ventajas no se vieran acrecentadas. Uri por su parte se mostraba inquieta, quería formar parte de aquello, pero la pierna que tenia no se lo permitía, en la distancia, esquivaba con ágiles movimientos cuando los guerreros se acercaban, pero siempre manteniendo su posición. ¿Que podía hacer? No podía luchar, no así, y menos podía enfrentarse a un sable láser sin nada capaz de frenarlo. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia ante esa situación. Se movió como un juez en mitad de un combate, de un lado a otro siempre pendiente y siendo vigilada por el mayor que la veía como una posible amenaza.

En un momento ambos se enfrentaron, cara a cara forcejeando el uno contra el otro a escuetos centímetros de los sables. Uri se movió rápida, o lo mas que podía, se desvió desde la espalda del maestro hacia la del caballero atrayendo la atención del mayor. ¿Por qué ese movimiento tan repentino? No hubo tiempo de respuesta o razonamiento cuando algo en su espalda lo golpeó, su rostro de sorpresa fue lo que hizo ceder al caballero. Con cautela fue bajando su arma mientras agarraba al mayor, para evitar que se escurriera al suelo de golpe. Este había dejado de hacer fuerza y el sable que portaba en las manos se cayó. Kylo alzo una ceja no comprendía la situación, escasos segundos antes el jedai lo enfrentaba impasible y de un momento a otro se había sumido a la inconsciencia, dejando de ejercer fuerza e incluso perdiendo su arma en el proceso.

Cuando se fijó mas en concreto en el caballero la pica de fuerza, seguía apuntando a la espalda del mayor, levitando. Desvió su mirada hacia atrás, buscando a la castaña que impasible lo miraba.

 **-Aun así, no soy inútil.-** Sonrió con un encogimiento de hombros, había dejado en el suelo momentos antes la pica apuntando al mayor, encendida y al nivel dos capaz de dejar inconsciente a cualquier ser, solo había que esperar el momento oportuno y aquel lo había sido. Instantes después la joven dejó de apretar el puño diestro y la pica cayó al suelo golpeando fuertemente el metal.

El silencio se hacia palpable, el jedai le informó a Kylo hace tiempo de que era capaz de usar la fuerza, pero aun así jamas vio pruebas de ello, hasta ahora. **-¿Por qué jamas me lo dijiste?-** Preguntó por un momento.

 **-Nunca fue necesario-**

 **-Podría haberte enseñado.-**

 **-No me hace falta y no quiero desequilibrar la balanza, actualmente soy capaz de controlarme, no quiero que llegue el momento que pierda el control.-** musitó esta mientras andaba con calma hacia la pica, cogiéndola y apagandola en el trascurso para colocarla en su espalda nuevamente. **-Kylo esto no cambia las cosas-** agregó con cierta preocupación, mientras miraba las constantes del mayor. Kylo arrugó el ceño con un deje serio, pero no dudó en moverse con rapidez. Era el único momento que le ofrecía la posibilidad de inmovilizar al jedai. Corrió en busca del metal, y usando la fuerza lo moldeó para que rodeara a Skywalker. Lo acomodaron en una de las estancias, antes de cerrarla completamente para evitar que escapara.

 **-¿Desde cuando?-** Preguntó serio frente a la castaña al otro lado de la puerta.

 **-Poco después de que me rescataran.-** respondió con calma mientras no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. **-Lo siento-** susurró, en un instante.

El caballero la miraba, impasible, le molestaba el hecho de que fuera verdad y se lo hubiera ocultado, pero en el fondo no conseguía enfadarse, sabia de su descontrol y lo peligroso que podía ser incluso para ella misma. Suspiró pesadamente antes de en un gesto algo brusco alzar la mano hacia la joven atrayendola hasta su pecho, algo que pilló por sorpresa a la coronel, que no dudó en ocultar su rostro al instante.

 **-Encontraremos una forma de que nunca pierdas el control.-** Susurró el moreno, la ayudaría, como fuera, no la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera, pero si decidía buscar un remedio, estaría ahí para apoyarla. **-Pero ahora-** se separó un momento para agarrar su rostro **-sera mejor que volvamos, tenemos un premio que reclamar-** ante aquellas palabras la joven no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que pronto desapareció cuando el joven se aventuró en esta ocasión a besarla más descaradamente.

* * *

 **Y recordad los comentarios alimentan a los escritores!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas, espero que la tardanza merezca la pena. Agradezco de manera absoluta los apoyos, por lo que espero disfruten. Un saludo.**

* * *

 **Cap 10: Exasperante Hux**

Jamas nadie hubiera imaginado que el viaje de vuelta a la base de la Primera Orden se les habría hecho tan largo y que desearan tanto llegar. Dos días había durado, dos largos y tortuosos días en que las voces del Jedai no cedían, se movía en su posición, mientras gritaba que lo soltasen. Otras tantas veces sus discursos, ya considerados monólogos, eran largos y duraderos con el fin de hacer recapacitar a los dos muchachos. Nunca antes se habían puesto tan de acuerdo en matar a una persona, aun teniendo en cuenta que lo necesitaban para saber sobre la resistencia.

 **-Solo unos minutos más, solo unos minutos más.-** Se repetía entre dientes la Coronel llevando el mando de la nave, mientras escuchaba un nuevo discurso de fondo. Apenas quedaban minutos para llegar a la periferia del planeta que hacia funciones como base y podría librarse, de aquel sujeto tan molesto, el suficiente rato como para que su cerebro descansara de tanta palabrería. **-¡LUKE!-** gritó desesperada **-¡cierra la boca o yo misma te cortare la lengua!-** no lo soportaba. Era un castigo, el anciano no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, en efecto aquel material anulaba su fuerza y después de tantos años prácticamente dependiendo absolutamente para todo de ella, se había convertido en un ser inútil, sin sus habilidades. No tenia otra forma de escapar de allí que intentando hacer entender a los jóvenes sobre su errónea decisión.

Un gruñido inundó la cabina, el caballero en el puesto de copiloto se masajeaba la frente intentado aliviar el creciente dolor de cabeza que le provocaba aquel que una vez fue su maestro. **-Repiteme otra vez por que no puedo matarlo.-** pedía en un intento de mitigar sus ansias.

 **-Sabe la ubicación de la resistencia.-** contestó claramente molesta. Era desesperante. Pero algo llamo la atención de ambos.

 **-¿Es un TIE?-** susurró el moreno mientras se acomodaba en su asiento intentado tener mayor visibilidad.

 **-Eso parece-** ambos escudriñaban atentamente el pequeño punto que se aproximaba hasta su posición.

 **-Intenta contactar, si estamos en el radio nos atacaran si no avisamos de la llegada.-** La joven comenzó a toquetear botones sin parar mientras se escuchaban voces de fondo, hasta que una de ellas se distinguió sobre las demás.

 **-Esta entrando en espacio de la Primera Orden, no tiene permiso para acceder, salga de inmediato o sera abatido-** Uri no pudo mas que fruncir el ceño, ese TIE iba a cazarlos y seguramente no seria el único. Entonces Kylo no tardo en hablar.

 **-Le habla Kylo Ren, dispersense o contraatacaremos.-** Ordenó el caballero serio mientras afinaba el oído esperando a que la respuesta llegara. El silencio se hizo, nadie hablaba al otro lado no se escuchaba nada y la nave no cedía en su avanzada igual que el TIE, Kylo frunció el ceño molesto no solo no dejaba de acercarse hasta su posición si no que tres nuevos TIE hacían acto de presencia aproximándose velozmente. Hasta que pasados unos minutos una respuesta se escuchó del otro lado.

 **-Señor tiene libre acceso al espacio aéreo y al hangar 8B.-** Ambos se miraron dubitativos, las naves comenzaban a formar a su alrededor amenazantes, pero aun así no parecían atacar. Kylo afirmo con su cabeza, dándole pie a que la joven pusiera en marcha la nave. Se abrió camino entre ellas. Vigilaban atentamente cada movimiento y hasta que no se acercaron suficiente a tierra no desistieron en su persecución.

Se adentraron en el hangar y desde la nave pudieron apreciar como un enorme revuelo se había formado en aquel lugar, numerosos eran los soldados de todos tipos que se aproximaban curiosos. Pudieron avistar como incluso algunos oficiales junto al General Hux hacían acto de presencia.

 **-Prepárate, podemos esperar cualquier cosa de esa rata-** susurró el caballero mientras se movía de su posición, afianzando el sable a su cinto, yendo en busca del Jedai. Uri afirmó mientras programaba el piloto automático para aterrizar. Se dirigió hacia la rampa de acceso, también portando su arma.

Vio llegar al moreno sujetando al caballero que con un gesto serio y molesto parecía haberse callado por fin. Kylo la miro de arriba abajo, ella apenas bestia con el pantalón que doblado dejaba ver la pierna metálica y el sostén negro, no era llamativo pues parecía una prenda de deporte, dejando ver sus tatuajes, cicatrices y aun algunas magulladuras que tardaban en sanar, pero aun así mostraba una imagen que más que parecer demacrada como hubieran pensado días antes, la hacia parecer un soldado que había pasado años en plena guerra, ensuciándose las manos sin estar tras una mesa de oficina. Se permitió un segundo para sonreír.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó curiosa ante aquel gesto.

 **-Infundes respeto-** Ella se miró sin comprender a que se refería pero restandole importancia se encogió de hombros.

 **-Os estáis equivocando haciendo esto.-** ambos miraron al mayor volvía a repetir la misma premisa que tanto les agobió durante el trayecto, pero en esta ocasión sus paciencias estaba altamente agotadas por lo que no dudaron en dirigirle una mala mirada antes de empujarlo en dirección a la rampa.

La escena que posteriormente se vivió en el hangar era incalificable. Las caras de asombro y los constantes rumores entre los soldados delataban la sorpresa, nadie esperaba que el caballero siguiera con vida y mucho menos que aquella mujer que caminaba lenta y segura a su lado también sobreviviera tanto tiempo. Pero lo que mas sorprendió fue el echo de que el hombre que ellos escoltaban fuera su preso. Muchos desconocían su identidad pero verlo envuelto en el extraño metal delataba que era alguien importante.

Hux se acerco a paso firme y notablemente molesto hacia los tres. **-Te daba por muerto.-** Sus palabras bañadas en odio escapaban con dificultad.

 **-No es la primera vez que arruino tus expectativas.-** Habló con cierto orgullo el moreno, para tras eso empujar al jedai **-llevadlo a una celda incomunicada, que nadie hable con él, ni le retire el metal-** ordenó al general **-el jedai es mi preso, nadie mas que yo le dirigirá palabra sin mi consentimiento.-** añadió autoritario mientras amenazaba con la mirada a todos los presentes.

Aquellas ultimas palabras crearon un mayor revuelo, todos conocían la existencia del ultimo Jedai, pero la mayoría lo creían ya una leyenda y no muchos esperaban llegar a verlo en persona, como estaba ocurriendo. Un único gesto por parte del general provocó que varios de los soldados corrieran a escoltar al preso hasta su celda. En ese momento, cuando el Jedai dejó de acaparar las atenciones de los presentes, el General centro su mirada en la Coronel.

 **-Coronel quiero un reporte completo de lo ocurrido.-** Uri no intentó cuadrarse en esa ocasión, omitió aquel gesto simplemente avanzó un paso, posicionándose frente al General.

 **-Como ordene General-** hizo una pausa por un instante antes de comenzar a relatar **-cuando iniciamos la avanzada fuimos atacados, puesto que como ya todos presuponíamos era una trampa-** recalcó lo ultimo acusándolo en cierta medida de su decisión errónea y precipitada, provocando que varios de los oficiales discutieran en susurros su descontento por llevar acabo aquel ataque **-desconozco de lo que le sucedió al resto de las tropas-** hizo una pausa **-pero aun así, no fuimos diezmados, variamos nuestro objetivo, nuestro amplio conocimiento en batalla junto a nuestro entrenamiento, nos sirvió para salir victoriosos escapando y capturando al Jedai Luke Skywalker.-** alzo su voz cuando menciono el nombre del Jedai recalcando su logro, había omitido mucha información y decoraba los hechos con sucesos irreales.

Kylo no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca cargada de sátira ante las palabras de la menor, él conocía la verdad y aun así no pensaba corregirla, al contrario afirmaría cualquier cosa que esta dijera. El rostro del General por su parte era todo un poema. Odiaba al caballero y verlo ahí delante suyo tras tanto tiempo dándolo por muerto y tras haber obteniendo en el proceso el favor del Lider Supremo ahora volvería a ser relegado a un segundo puesto, sobretodo tras la captura del Jedai por parte de moreno. Denotaba rabia e ira, pero aun así cabeceó ante la información, para seguidamente mirar su pierna.

 **-Puede retirarse-** ordenó antes de añadir **-y acuda a la enfermería a que revisen esa pierna.-**

 **-Si señor-** Uri no lo aguantaba, sabia que no había hecho nada por buscarlos en todo este tiempo y aun así no le dijo nada al respecto, se calló y obedeció como el buen soldado que se presuponía que era. Dicho esto se encaminó hacia el interior de la base, solo quería dormir en una cama mullida y no escuchar ni un solo ruido, ya al día siguiente afrontaría cualquier deber que le correspondiera, aunque no dudó antes de aventurarse en aquel lugar, en pararse a mirar una ultima vez al caballero, aun le quedaría a este temas por tratar con el General.

Nadie impidió su paso, al contrario, se apartaban permitiendo su caminar lento. Kylo por su parte, no se movió de su situación y retomando sus palabras llamó la atención del General que había seguido con la mirada el camino de la castaña.

 **-Imagino que habrás informado correctamente de los sucesos acontecidos al Lider Supremo.-** Hux se tensó brevemente.

 **-Yo siempre cumplo mi deber.-**

 **-Más vale que así haya sido, no querrás que vea que le has defraudado, dejando abandonado a su suerte a su discípulo con la esperanza de que muriera.-**

 **-Cuida tus palabras-** le advirtió, sin apartar su mirada.

 **-Cuida tu tus acciones-** le dijo de regreso en un susurro, muy serio retándolo con la mirada **-creo que últimamente se te están viendo demasiado las intenciones-** dicho esto no dudo en dejar de lado al General, sin darle tiempo a responder. Pero el General no dudó en girarse con rapidez para agarrar bruscamente el brazo del caballero apretándolo en el proceso. **-No tientes a la suerte Hux-** aquellas palabras provocaron que soltara el agarre, a pesar de que no lo deseara.

El moreno no dudo en marchar debía informar al Lider Supremo de todo lo ocurrido. No tardo demasiado en llegar a aquella extraña y enorme sala oscura. Sus pasos se movieron raudos y firmes hasta la posición frente a donde se situaría el holograma, que sin mucha demora hizo acto de presencia.

 **-Sentí tu presencia ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-** la voz autoritaria de aquel ser inundó la sala, tensando al caballero.

 **-Señor fui capturado por Skywalker-**

 **-¡Como osaste dejarte capturar!-** el gritó resonó entre las paredes.

 **-El General Hux decidió llevar a cabo un ataque sin miramientos, el cual ya se presuponía como trampa-**

 **-¡Eso es irrelevante!-**

 **-Pero gracias a ello, hemos conseguido capturar al Jedai-** Informó raudo en un intento de mitigar la molestia de aquel sujeto.

 **-¿Has capturado a tú tío?-**

 **-Así es señor, lo tengo preso e incomunicado, le sonsacare toda la información sobre la resistencia antes de acabar con él.-** el holograma pareció calmarse por momentos mientras analizaba la situación.

 **-¿Y cómo fue que ocurrió?-**

 **-Lo enfrente-** ante aquella afirmación el holograma dudo.

 **-¿Lo enfrentaste? ¿Y lo venciste?-**

 **-Si-** la figura en el enorme sillón se alzó imponente, afinando la mirada serio.

 **-No has finalizado tu entrenamiento y ¿solo has sido capaz de vencer a un jedai experimentado?-** inquirió mientras lo miraba fijamente, Kylo dudo un instante antes de contestar.

 **-Solo... no señor-** un silencio se hizo palpable, mientras meditaba como proseguir **-una Coronel bajo mis ordenes me ayudó en la tarea, hemos sido los únicos sobrevivientes de la trampa-** el maestro dudo aun no le convencía la respuesta por lo que con intriga preguntó.

 **-¿Una Coronel? ¿Una simple soldado fue capaz de ayudarte en la tarea para que vencieras y apresaras al Jedai?-** Kylo trago saliva, no era habitual mencionar a ningún soldado ante el Líder Supremo por lo que hablar de alguien externo a él mismo o Hux le resultaba incomodo, mas aun tratándose de Uri.

 **-Si señor, es una buena soldado.-** El holograma hizo un gesto dubitativo, mientras retomaba su asiento, antes de tras una pausa hablar.

 **-Me gustaría conocer a esa Coronel, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta, que nunca alagarías las habilidades de nadie bajo tu mando.-** Kylo se riñó interiormente, no debería haber dicho nada al respecto de ella y menos alabándola. Frunció el gesto con molestia antes de afirmar con la testa. **-Ve y tráela ante mi-** ordenó tajante.

 **-Si señor-** fue la única respuesta del caballero que no dudo en girarse y marchar en busca de la joven.

Recorría los pasillos, serio, mas de lo habitual mientras se dirigía hacia la enfermería. Un par de soldados lo miraron desconfiados cuando se adentro en el lugar buscando a la joven con la mirada. No tardó en encontrarla, sentada sobre una de las camillas, dos enfermeros y varios droides la revisaban y tomaban medidas de su pierna sana, para una nueva prótesis. Ella lo vio entrar y sin dudarlo ni un instante supo que nada bueno pasaba, su postura y movimientos lo delataban. Frunció el ceño seria esperando que este hablara.

 **-El Líder Supremo Snoke quiere verte.-** la sorpresa en la joven fue mas que evidente, apartó a los médicos con las manos antes de preguntar.

 **-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Tuve que decirle que me ayudaste con Skywalker-** informó muy serio.

 **-No le habrás dicho nada sobre eso.-** susurró con cierto pánico pendiente de los enfermeros, a lo que el joven negó lentamente atento a que nadie viera o escuchara. **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Solo dije que eras buena soldado.-** Uri gruñó por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de la camilla, dispuesta a seguirlo.

 **-Sabes que no quiero ser parte de los caballeros de Ren ¿verdad?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-Ok-** esperaba seguir siendo una simple humana que era buena en su oficio y nada más, si el interés por ella era ese perfecto, pero si era otro lo que buscaba Snoke, no estaría tan de acuerdo, se paró un instante ante la puerta frenando al joven, agarrándolo del brazo. **-¿Notas algo de fuerza en mi?-** le susurro. El caballero se quedo estático un instante, mientras la miraba fijamente, antes de negar con la cabeza. Uri respiro con cierto alivió había bloqueado la fuerza nuevamente, no la quería usar por lo que dejándola así no debería ser difícil que se confundiera con una humana cualquiera, o eso esperaba.

Tomó aire frente a la puerta, los soldados a su alrededor la miraban curiosos, nadie excepto Kylo Ren y Hux entraban ahí, por lo que verla dispuesta era muy extraño. Durante un instante se quedo estática hasta que percatándose del revuelo que provocaba su presencia no dudo en gritar a los presentes. **-¡¿Qué miran?! ¡Retomen sus tareas!-** cuando vio a todos moverse como cucarachas al encender una luz, afirmó con la cabeza, dándole pie al caballero a adentrarse en el lugar, para seguirlo varios pasos por detrás.

La joven se adentró en la sala viéndola con cierto miedo a la vez que curiosidad, nunca había estado frente al Líder Supremo y no sabia que podía esperar. Kylo por su parte la notaba tensa, se encaminaba hacia el centro de la sala esperando a que esta llegara, mas lenta y aun con un deje de torpeza. Cuando se situó a su lado esperaron con impaciencia a que el holograma hiciera acto de presencia, lo cual no tardó en ocurrir.

Snoke se apareció sentado en ese trono mirando desde las alturas a la joven, la escudriñaba con un deje de desconfianza, su apariencia no era la de un gran soldado, la prótesis, la vestimenta roída o casi inexistente, la suciedad en la misma y los numerosos tatuajes no la hacían ver como lo que realmente era una Coronel. Uri, por su parte cuando lo vio aparecer se cuadró lo mas que pudo frente al holograma esperando que este hablara.

 **-Con que eres la Coronel que ha ayudado a capturar al Jedai-** hablaba con cierto recelo en sus palabras.

 **-Así es Señor-**

 **-No pareces ser muy letal-** añadió.

 **-Señor, he de decir que soy de las pocas soldados en alcanzar el rango de Coronel en tan poco tiempo y cargo tras mis espaldas numerosas victorias en las misiones que he liderado.-** Uri informaba impasible. Snoke por su parte alzó o pareció alzar una inexistente ceja con cierta incredulidad.

 **-Pero esta misión fue fallida.-**

 **-Así es Señor-** reconoció antes de proseguir **-pero aunque no encontrásemos la base enemiga, si conseguimos la captura de un sujeto que conoce la ubicación-**

 **-¿Te refieres al Jedai?**

 **-Si señor-** se mantenía seria y firme, siempre intentando dar la mejor imagen de si. El ser tras el holograma hizo una pausa analizando a la joven.

 **-Mi discípulo la ha alabado, cosa que no es muy común-**

 **-Agradezco el reconocimiento Señor-** el holograma hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

 **-¿No le temes?-** Kylo en ese instante viro su atención del holograma a la joven alzando una ceja esperando su respuesta.

 **-No Señor-** habló segura **-en mi opinión un buen comandante ha de infundir temor y respeto-** añadió a lo que el caballero esbozo una pseudo sonrisa **-y viendo las reacciones que provoca entre mis compañero puedo decir que en cierta manera lo admiro más que temerlo.-** Esa respuesta pareció satisfacer a Snoke.

 **-Entonces no tienes problema en seguir sus ordenes-**

 **-No Señor-**

 **-Interesante-** hizo una pausa para dirigirse al moreno **-creo que has encontrado a un soldado bastante peculiar, es posible que la requiera en un futuro-** dijo serio a lo que el caballero afirmo con la testa **-podéis iros.-**

 **-Si señor-** respondieron ambos antes de salir de la estancia, dejando atrás a un holograma pendiente de su caminar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos ambos quedaron en silencio por momentos. **-¿Qué quiere de mi?-** Preguntó dudosa.

 **-No lo se-** ella respiró profundamente al menos no había sido para tanto. Kylo al contrario fruncía el ceño con un deje de preocupación en su mirada, no sabia que planes tendría Snoke **-sea lo que sea que quiera de ti, no lo defraudes.-** hablo muy serio captando la atención de la muchacha que lo miró entonces con preocupación **-ya sabes lo que ha pasado cada vez que he fallado y eso teniendo en cuenta que soy su aprendiz, no se que podría hacerte a ti si fallaras.-** Uri lo miraba muy atenta a cada palabra su cabeza parecía darse cuenta de lo grave que podía ser esa situación, afirmó tajante esto la haría estar siempre en el punto de mira, entonces recordó su pierna.

 **-Creo que sera mejor que marche cuanto antes a que me hagan la pierna nueva, no quiero que esta chatarra pueda suponerme la muerte.-** Su voz seria delataba su preocupación y sin apenas mirar al joven se movió hacia la enfermería nuevamente, ya descansaría cuando todo estuviera listo.

Ambos se separaron, la joven se dirigió muy seria y preocupada a que le hicieran la pierna nueva, mientras el caballero la veía alejarse, no era nada buena aquella situación, o no mientras no supieran que quería. Negó con la testa un momento antes de dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de la base, había cosas que preparar con respecto al Jedai y lo haría cuanto antes.

Un par de días bastaron para que la pierna de Uri estuviera preparada, aunque no fue hasta el cuarto que optaron por colocársela. Mientras tanto por parte del Jedai debido a orden expresa del caballero no tuvo contacto con nadie en ese tiempo, la comida se le negó y solo una vez al día podía tomar agua. Kylo ante el Jedai se mantenía impasible, lo miraba y observaba, había ordenado fabricar unas ataduras con piezas de aquel metal, permitiendo en cierta manera que tuviera libertad de movimiento. Algo demasiado benevolente por parte del moreno.

 **-¿Vas a hablar?-** preguntó Luke mientras sentado lo observaba frente a él.

 **-¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber?-** preguntó sin mover ni un musculo.

 **-Sabes que no-**

 **-Bien** \- no dijo nada mas, se viró dispuesto a salir de la estancia.

 **-¿Me vas a dejar aquí para siempre?-**

 **-Eso depende de ti-** respondió antes de salir cerrando la celda tras de si, no pensaba liberarlo lo mataría, pero estaba usando los mismos métodos que hicieron con ellos. Lo dejaría solo y sin comida y cuando mas débil estuviera ya comenzaría las torturas. No podía tampoco enfrentarse cara a cara con él, aun era mas fuerte en algunos aspectos, sobretodo el mental, por lo que no podría extraerle la información a no ser que ya estuviera agotado de antemano.

Cuando salió de las celdas Uri lo esperaba fuera de brazos cruzados y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Kylo la miro con extrañeza bajo la mascara, ella se alzo la pernera del pantalón mostrando una nueva pierna, el metal pulido era impoluto y las piezas se unían sin apenas mostrar los puntos de unión, si no fuera por que carecía de piel sintética, parecería una pierna natural.

 **-Totalmente funcional-** dijo animada **-¿le has conseguido sacar algo?-**

 **-No, aun no, es pronto-**

 **-¿Quieres que lo intente yo?-** Kylo dudo por momentos, por lo que Uri antes de que respondiera añadió **-Aunque no lo creas, puedo interrogar a alguien sin llegar a matarlo.-** ensanchó la sonrisa, Kylo pensaba ceder y dejarla entrar conocía sus artes a la hora de hacer hablar a la gente, manipulaba con la palabra y conseguía que cualquiera hablara sin que se dieran cuenta. Pero algo en la distancia le hizo remitir esa idea.

El General Hux se aproximaba hacia su posición, a paso rápido y erguido, su rostro como siempre cargado de soberbia lo hacia irritarse con solo verlo, Uri en cuanto se dio cuenta de la tensión del moreno, dejó de lado la sonrisa y observo al que se acercaba e inconscientemente se irguió levemente. Hux la miró con un deje de molestia.

 **-Coronel ¿Qué hace aquí?-**

 **-Es mi momento de descanso, señor-** contestó rápida.

 **-No tiene permiso para estar en este ala, es zona restringida.-**

 **-La llamé yo-** Dijo Kylo tras la mascara captando la mirada del pelirrojo.

 **-¿Para que la necesitas aquí?-**

 **-La necesito para interrogar a Skywalker.-** Sus palabras provocaron en el pelirrojo una sonrisa arrogante.

 **-¿Ahora no eres capaz de hacer ni siquiera tú trabajo?-** se regocijaba en la pregunta, lo que enervó mas al moreno. **-Quítate del medio, yo lo haré hablar.-** Ordenó, la mano del moreno se movió directo hacia el sable deseaba cortarlo por la mitad.

 **-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Hux!-** gritó. Uri notaba como el ambiente se comenzaba a tensar.

 **-¡Señor!-** se dirigió a Kylo evitando que este encendiera el sable, captando la atención de los dos **-cuantos más lo intentemos, mayor sera la probabilidad de que hable.-** musitó, con un gesto de preocupación y seriedad. El caballero no apartó la mirada de la joven, su ceño fruncido tras la mascara delataba su molestia a que esta lo interrumpiera, pero la mirada seria de la joven le incitó a hacerlo, ¿acaso buscaba algo permitiendole entrar?

Soltó lentamente el sable volviéndolo a su cinto, antes de con un gestó de asco hacia el pelirrojo, abrir la puerta entrando en el interior el primero. Uri al verlo, le dio paso al General para que entrara antes que ella, pudiendo respirar levemente cuando se vio sola. La cosa se había calmado y de milagro, accedió al interior pasando por dos puertas antes de encontrarse cara a cara con el anciano, que con un deje de curiosidad los miró.

 **-No esperaba tanta visita-** ironizó el mayor mirando a todos los presentes, mientras se reclinaba sobre la tabla que hacia las funciones de cama.

 **-¡Cierra tu sucia boca!-** gritó Hux, Kylo se mantuvo firme y callado, Uri a su lado frunció el ceño mientras observaba al pelirrojo encarar al Jedai.

 **-Déjalo darse de bruces contra el suelo-** susurró Uri al caballero sin que el General pudiera escucharlo **-no le sacara nada, cuando se frustre no volverá a acercarse.-** Kylo capto entonces las intenciones de la joven.

 **-Me agradaban mas las otras visitas, a pesar de que fueran tuyas.-** le dijo al caballero, provocandole una sutil risa a la joven que poco le duro debido a la mala mirada de Hux, que con brusquedad se giro para propinarle un puñetazo al mayor.

 **-¡Dime donde se encuentra la resistencia!-** los alaridos retumbaron por la habitación mientras que el mayor unicamente se secaba un fino reguero de sangre que comenzaba a brotar del labio inferior.

 **-¿De verdad se cree que así me hará hablar?-** preguntó otra vez a Kylo, pero este se mantuvo impasible mirando lo que sucedía.

 **-¡Soy yo quien te esta hablando!-** volvió a golpear el pelirrojo cargado de ira, pero el jedai se mantuvo impasible, un nuevo golpe llegó y nada. Hux a cada golpe comenzaba a exaltarse mas y mas mirando al Jedai que mantenía una sonrisa relajada en el rostro a pesar de los golpes.

 **-Deberías relajarte y dejar de tomar café-** ensanchó su sonrisa mientras miraba al pelirrojo divertido.

Fueron demasiados los golpes que se repitieron, el gesto del jedai no variaba en cambio el del pelirrojo era un poema, se exaltaba, gritaba y golpeaba al mayor, su cabello antes peinado al milímetro, ahora se veía rebelde, el flequillo caía sobre su frente que tras un rato comenzaba a mostrar muestras de sudor. Su respiración agitaba denotaba su baja forma por llevar tiempo sin entrenamiento.

Kylo comenzaba a disfrutar de la escena, parecía comenzar a imitar a la morena que ya hacia rato había dejado de esconder su sonrisa, que no se borraba de la cara. Pero optó por hablar.

 **-Coronel Uri.-** habló Kylo sorprendiendo a la muchacha que dio un pequeño respingo antes de atenderlo.

 **-¿Si señor?-**

 **-Demuestra al general porque eres útil-** ella sonrió mas si podía mientras el pelirrojo molesto los observaba. Uri afirmó con la testa, mientras se dirigía, hacia la posición de Hux quedando frente a Luke.

 **-Creo que es mi turno Skywalker-** dijo con calma mientras se ponía en cuclillas cerca frente al jedai.

 **-¿Vas a torturarme?-** dijo con cierta calma mirándola fijamente.

 **-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-** preguntó mirando el rostro magullado del mayor **-creo que para eso, ya esta el General-** añadió con sorna.

 **-Tu siempre tan considerada.-** Uri sonrió levemente mientras que Hux por su parte fruncía mas el ceño mirando a la joven.

 **-No soy como tú tenlo presente-** respondió con calma mientras tomaba las constantes del mayor, a la vez que este fruncía el ceño, sabia por que lo decía. Se alzó mirando las heridas recientes del mayor, le hecho un vistazo. **-Curaran rápido, no hay problema con ellas.-**

 **-Lo se.-** afirmó el jedai que la observaba con atención, para posteriormente mirar a los otros dos presentes Kylo estático observaba todo, pero Hux parecía desquiciarse más y más por cada momento que pasaba, ante la posibilidad de la muchacha.

 **-¿Que quieres?-** Habló nuevamente la joven alzandose de pie frente a este con aire relajado mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

 **-Tú sabes lo que quiero.-** El jedai se masajeó la nuca.

 **-Una ya la tienes-** sentencio segura, a lo que Hux puso una mueca de curiosidad. **-Quiero algo a cambio de eso-**

 **-Realmente no esta muy claro lo que tengo, no me sirve si no salgo de aquí.-**

 **-Pero aun así lo tienes-** hizo una pausa mientras que lo observaba **-sabes que no tengo paciencia, a si que espero no seas estúpido y sepas ayudarme-** le añadió con calma **-porque sabes también que te puedo ofrecer lo que mas deseas obtener-** El silencio inundo la estancia, nadie dijo nada, Hux no entendía nada, solo se alteraba por momentos. Luke en cambio le miro serio, sabia a lo que se refería, lo de más valor que pedía, era el llevar de vuelta a su sobrino. **-en cambio, no dudare en tratarte como un mero traficante si me exasperas y agotas mi paciencia.-** musitó ahora con una seguridad abrumadora volviendo su tez seria y su mirada amenazante. **-Te queda mucho tiempo por pasar aquí y tienes dos opciones, colaborar y obtener lo que deseas, o esperar, no obtener nada y pasar hambre, sed y dolor.-** El caballero ahora parecía frustrase con sus palabras **-Y he de decirte que ya no conoces mis métodos-** sentenció segura.

Varios minutos pasaron en completo silencio, ambos mirándose mutuamente, hasta que Hux acabó con ello.

 **-¡¿Se puede saber que pretendes conseguir con tantas idioteces?!-** gritó exasperado. Uri ante el silencio del mayor se giró hacia Kylo.

 **-Ha agotado mi paciencia.-** Este afirmó dándole permiso a salir de aquel lugar abriendo la puerta y ante ello se dispuso hacerlo, estaba por cruzarla cuando la de Skywalker la paró.

 **-¿Estas segura de que puedes darme lo que pido?-** habló Luke, haciéndola frenar en seco sonsacándole una sonrisa a la menor y al propio caballero la cual no se apreció tras la mascara.

 **-Completamente segura-** musitó sin girarse.

 **-Comprendo.-**

 **-Te doy dos días, si en dos días no me das algo de valor no habrá otra oportunidad.-** Sentenció segura saliendo del lugar, seguida al instante por el caballero. Hux en el interior seguía sin entender nada, pero ante la mirada del jedai opto por salir de la estancia dejándolo solo nuevamente en su prisión.

En el pasillo frente a la puerta de la celda Uri esperaba estática a su lado Kylo se cruzaba de brazos, Hux que aun no hacia acto de presencia tardaba en salir, hasta que su colorida cabellera apareció de entre la oscuridad. Lo miraban atentos, mientras veían su rostro contraerse lleno de rabia.

 **-¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?-**

 **-Señor-** comenzó la joven **-hay que tratar a los presos de distinta manera según sus características, golear a Skywalker no sirve de nada.-** dijo tranquila.

 **-Ha entrenado por años para aguantar cosas así, hay que saber buscar su punto débil, o agotarlo.-** habló despectivamente el caballero **-¿Es que acaso no conoces los métodos de interrogatorio?-** burló en regreso a sus anteriores palabras mientras veía como la vena de su cuello palpitaba de rabia.

 **-¿Pretendes darme lecciones? Tú que torturas a todos los que capturas-** se acercó amenazante.

 **-¿Yo? Jamas querría hacer eso-** dijo con sorna **-si fuera por mi ya lo habría matado, al igual que a ti, es ella quien pretende obtener la información-** una satírica risa se escucho tras el casco **-Eres tan estúpido-** se deleitaba en cada palabra **-no conoces ni a quien tienes bajo tu mando-** añadió socarrón.

 **-¡Esas palabras carecen de valor, viniendo de una persona que no duda en matar a los soldados que lo rodean!-**

 **-Cierto-** afirmó el caballero - **tenlo presente.-** amenazó machándose del lugar ignorando nuevamente al General que cargado de rabia se mantenía en el pasillo mirándolo marchar.

 **-Señor, si no me necesita ¿puedo marcharme?-** preguntó Uri.

 **-¡Lárgate!-**

 **-Si, señor-**

* * *

 **Y recuerden que los comentarios son el alimento de los autores.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11: Pseudo Paz**

El día siguiente llegó, el silencio por parte del Luke permanecía, analizaba las posibilidades que tenia con respecto al trato que la joven le había propuesto, pero aun así pensaba agotar el tiempo estipulado. Por ello mismo el caballero decidió no ir a su celda en ese tiempo, no serviría absolutamente de nada, no hablaría, no diría nada y no seria más rápida su decisión, unicamente se frustraría con la visión del anciano impasible.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, en la base no había movimiento, no existían misiones en activo, los conflictos en varios planetas adyacentes ya se habían sofocados y las tropas comenzaban a regresar, por lo que el lugar estaba sumido en una pseudo paz, hasta que una nueva reyerta o desconocida información apareciera causando revuelo entre las tropas y sus oficiales.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la torre de mando, no lo necesitaban, pero aun así no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Miró por encima de los presentes, buscaba a la Coronel, aunque no lo reconociera sus comentarios carentes de valor lo entretenían, pero no la encontró. Nada llamaba su atención los mismos soldados de siempre, en los mismos lugares y haciendo las mismas tareas, todo muy rutinario. Ni siquiera se encontraba oficial alguno.

Bufó molesto estaba aburrido, se regañó interiormente no podía permitirse esa calma. Entonces se percató de un detalle, Hux, el molesto de Hux nunca abandonaba su puesto por poca acción que hubiera. Miró a su alrededor buscándolo, esa sabandija no estaba, alzó una ceja con curiosidad ¿Era un milagro? ¿Ese hombre moviéndose de su cómodo sitio por voluntad propia? No tenia mucho sentido.

Se giró instintivamente, tendía a tenerlo vigilado y el no hallarlo en la torre no le infundía calma. Anduvo por todas las instalaciones, buscaba a la vez que analizaba la situación de las tropas, habían menguado brevemente desde hacia un tiempo, muchos soldados fueron aniquilados en batallas recientes. Esos soldados no eran buenos. Negó con la testa, antes de identificar en la zona de entrenamiento a la joven que en un primer momento buscaba.

No tardó en encontrarla, era habitual que los soldados rodearan el rin de entrenamiento en el que Uri entrenaba, solía dar espectáculo, no por nada era la mejor luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo de toda la orden, aunque luego flaquease en otras artes. Se movió lento parándose a una distancia prudencial no pretendía molestarla. Los soldados a su alrededor jaleaban divertidos a ambos luchadores, otro oficial era su oponente en esta ocasión y aunque parecía darle guerra no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando la castaña lo inmovilizo contra el suelo. Tres palmadas en el rin y el combate finalizó con la joven como vencedora. Era sorprendente lo bien que se movía la nueva pierna, parecía un miembro real y le permitía hacer todos los movimientos impecablemente.

El jaleo se calmó la joven aun hablando con su ultimo oponente reía, era su momento de tranquilidad, Kylo lo sabia, la única vez que cualquier soldado la podía ver sin esa fachada seria era en los entrenamientos. Se dispuso a acercarse cuando la gente comenzó a volver a sus rutinas, pero algo lo paró en seco. Hux se acercaba a la joven con sus vestimentas de entrenamiento, poco habitual en el general, lo vio hablar serio con ella pero no supo identificar lo que decían, sin embargo, Uri que en un primer momento parecia extrañada y algo sorprendida, cabeceó afirmativamente tras unos minutos y sin espera se movieron juntos hacia uno de los cuartos privados de entrenamiento, donde desaparecieron tras las oscuras puertas. Kylo se fijó en concreto en que la sonrisa de la coronel no había desaparecido en ese breve tiempo que estuvo hablando con Hux, y algo en su interior comenzó a revolucionarse, su tez vario a un gesto serio a la par que molesto ¿Que pretendía esa sabandija? Marchó del lugar con una creciente rabia en su interior, que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

En el interior de la sala por su parte Uri comenzaba a afianzarse mas si podía las vendas en las manos, mientras que Hux hacia lo propio preparándose de igual manera.

 **-Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué yo Señor?-** Preguntó la castaña mientras se situaba en el centro del rin esperando al pelirrojo.

 **-Eres la mejor en cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no es así?-** respondió mientras imitaba a la joven.

 **-Si Señor, pero aun así...-** hizo una pausa ensanchando su sonrisa **-no pensé que recurriera a mi, nunca he sido foco de agrado para usted.-** musitó divertida. Él por su parte la miró serio mientras alzaba una ceja con cierta incredulidad.

 **-Coronel, que no acepte a esa sombra que tiene constantemente pegada a sus talones, no implica que no sepa reconocer las habilidades de mis subordinados.-** ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿quizás lo había prejuzgado?

 **-Tenia entendido que era yo la sombra-** rió divertida, pero sin darle demasiada importancia se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a recibir el primer ataque.

El pelirrojo se movió rápido su fisonomía se lo permitía, aunque por otro lado los golpes no eran demasiado potentes. Uri paró varios de ellos, con facilidad, aunque le resultaba complicado devolverlos, estaban muy emparejados en combate, no era lo que ella esperaba, nunca había visto pelear a Hux por lo que le sorprendió. Pero tras unos minutos comenzaron a apreciarse las desventajas del pelirrojo, hacia mucho que no había entrenado o luchado cuerpo a cuerpo, eso se notaba, se cansaba con rapidez y no era capaz de soportar el ritmo constante que la Coronel le ofrecia. Un giró brusco de ella lo hizo caer al suelo quedando inmovilizado. Tres palmas sobre el rin y Uri se levantó rauda, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

 **-¿Cuanto hace que no entrena Señor?-** le preguntó, este la miro con un deje de frustración.

 **-Desde que me nombraron General, no he tenido oportunidad de dejar el puente de mando mas que en un par de ocasiones, estoy atrofiado.-**

 **-Ya veo-** susurró **-entonces en su caso lo mas adecuado es que entrene su resistencia, en velocidad no es malo y su técnica esta depurada, el problema reside en la poca resistencia que tiene, tras un pequeño rato sin cesar, merma sus capacidad.** \- informaba seria y tajante, puntualizaba los fallos de su superior, era lo que el le había pedido y es lo que haría, después de todo era desde ese momento su instructora. El cabeceó afirmativamente, si había recurrido a ella, era porque pudo ver su mal estado físico cuando se encaró con el Jedai, no podía dejar que nadie bajo su mando lo viera débil, en eso pareció recordar algo.

 **-He de decir, que lo que ocurra aquí, no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes.-** advirtió el pelirrojo, Uri sonrió divertida.

 **-Si es así, dejémonos de formalidades-** sus palabras parecieron sorprender al pelirrojo **-el entrenamiento es el único momento de liberación que tengo, las formalidades, aquí han de quedar relegadas a un segundo plano.-** Hux la miró con un deje de duda pero ante la explicación de esta, pareció comprender por que lo pedía, todo el mundo necesitaba su momento de libertad, incluso él y para la joven era el entrenamiento, entonces accedería a esa simple petición.

 **-Entonces ¿hay trato Uri?-** dijo este tendiéndole la mano.

 **-Lo hay Hux-** respondió la joven estrechándole la mano firmemente. Y sin esperar se movió para salir, aquel pequeño inciso había sido una prueba para saber como debería actuar en los siguientes entrenamientos, por lo que ese día fue breve. Pero antes de salir, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando al general. **-Es la primera vez que soy capaz de intercambiar mas de dos frases contigo sin que haya gritos de por medio-** una breve risa inundo la sala **-al final va a ser cierto que todos tenemos una coraza en este lugar, espero ver que hay bajo la tuya.-** y dicho eso se volteó saliendo del lugar, dejando a un sorprendido General.

Uri se dirigió rauda hacia su dormitorio, necesitaba una ducha, aunque no hubiera entrenado prácticamente nada con el General, si lo había hecho con anterioridad durante varias horas enfrentándose a diversos oponentes. Realmente disfrutaba esos momentos, parecía que todos los soldados se enzarzaban los unos con los otros dentro de un control y dando lugar a que las diferencias de rango quedaran relegadas a un segundo plano.

Iba a adentrarse en el interior de su dormitorio cuando divisó al caballero en la distancia, lo llamó, no lo había visto en todo el día. Pero aun a pesar de su llamado este se limitó a girarse un instante para mirarla y sin decir nada volver a retomar su rumbo saliendo de aquel corredor. Uri no entendió aquel gesto, ¿a que había venido? Si no fuera por la masca hubiera dicho que estaba molesto con ella. No iba a seguirlo, se quedó parada por breves segundos mirando la dirección por la que había marchado, pero ante su falta de comprensión, se aventuró a su cuarto, realmente necesitaba con urgencia esa ducha.

Ya a la tarde y aun con cierta curiosidad por lo que le ocurría al caballero, se atrevió a buscarle, se paseaba por los pasillos, era sorprendente ver tanta calma, no había gritos, nadie corría, incluso se permitían algunos soldados el pararse a charlar animadamente mientras se encontraban en sus puestos. Esperaba que esa calma durase mucho, aunque sabia que nunca ocurría. Se paró frente a la sala de entrenamiento que el caballero usaba, era distinta a la del resto, pues este solía entrenar con su sable y requería de un espació mas amplio libre de inocentes que por error interfirieran en sus rutinas.

Se adentró sin siquiera pedir permiso, solía hacerlo y se sentó en uno de los bancos laterales de la enorme sala. Kylo aunque se percató de la presencia de la joven no hizo alguno para delatarlo. Se mantuvo firme, sus movimientos limpios y certeros inundaban la sala, el chisporroteo del sable se escuchaba en el silencio que solo era roto por los pequeños gruñidos que el mayor soltaba en los movimientos mas complejos. Uri lo miraba atenta, admiraba en ocasiones la constancia que podía tener el muchacho con sus entrenamientos. Y no fue hasta que este finalizo la rutina que ella le dirigió la palabra.

 **-Cada vez son mas limpios tus movimientos.-** Kylo la miro sobre el hombro aun estaba molesto, no le dirigió la palabra. Uri por su parte le lanzo una toalla que cazo al vuelo y ante el silenció, se mantuvo impasible, lo miraba muy atenta, seguía todos sus movimientos. **-Esta todo muy tranquilo hoy-** el joven ignoro sus palabras y el silencio que continuo a esas palabras se hizo tedioso y eterno, hasta que impaciente se alzó de pie -Tengo hambre ¿te apetece algo?- nuevamente el silencio, frunció el ceño molesta. **-¿Te pasa algo?-** Un gruñido fue la única respuesta del moreno. Por lo que Uri lo tomo como una afirmación. **-¡Háblame! Si no me hablas no se que pasa-** sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el muchacho, tirando de su brazo, quedando frente a él con un deje de molestia.

 **-¡Que te hable esa sabandija de Hux!-** gritó apartándola bruscamente. La sorpresa fue mas que evidente en el rostro de la joven.

 **-¿Todo esto es por Hux?-** su voz sonó incrédula **-pero... ¿te has escuchado?-** le espetó.

 **-¡Claro que me escucho!-** gritó nuevamente **-¡No soy sordo, ni ciego! ¡Te vi con Hux esta mañana!-**

 **-¡Pues lo pareces!-** le devolvió los gritos **-No se que te has imaginado en esa cabeza de estúpido que tienes, pero ¡unicamente me ha pedido que lo entrene!-**

 **-¡No quiero que esa sabandija se acerque a ti!-** Uri lo miró fijamente, movió los labios quería responderle, pero no pudo estaba terriblemente molesta, ¿Qué derecho tenia él a decidir sobre lo que ella hacia? Hasta que explotó.

 **-¡Tú no decides quien se puede o no acercar a mi!-** su dedo golpeaba el pecho del joven con fuerza, pero rápidamente Kylo le agarró la mano impidiendo que volviera a golpearlo.

 **-¡No dejare que ese mierda te toque!-**

 **-¡Eso he de decidirlo yo! ¡Yo decido quien quiero que me toque, quien quiero que se acerque a mi y con quiero estar! ¡No tú!-** tiró del brazo intentando zafarse pero lo que provocó fue que Kylo lo agarrara mas fuerte ahora de ambas manos. **-¡Suéltame!-**

 **-¡No!-**

 **-¡He dicho que me sueltes!-** forcejeó intentando soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este la empujara contra la pared, la miraba muy serio.

 **-No quiero que nadie te toque-** esta vez no gritó.

 **-Eso lo decidiré yo-** le contestó entre dientes intentando empujarlo, pero Kylo se aceró mas contra ella, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo. Alzó una ceja con molestia ¿lo decidiría ella? Le demostraría que no, la quería unicamente para él, no dejaría que nadie la tocara.

 **-¿Estas segura de eso?-** Alzo sus manos, uniendo los brazos de la castaña sobre su cabeza, agarrándolos con una sola mano, a la par que bajaba su mano ahora libre dirigiéndola bajo la chaqueta, para tocar la piel de su abdomen.

 **-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.-** le amenazó la joven con la mirada viendo sus intenciones.

 **-¿Hacer el qué?-** dijo con un deje de soberbia mientras recorría con su mano el abdomen de esta **-¿Esto?-**

 **-¡Kylo!-** un escalofrió recorrió a la joven cuando sintió el tacto del moreno sobre su piel, lo miró muy seriamente, tensa **-Nadie volverá a decidir por mi quien tiene o no el derecho de tocarme.-** sus palabras captaron la atención del caballero que analizándolas paro en seco aquella extraña caricia, ¿que estaba haciendo? la estaba tratando como ellos lo hicieron hace tanto, la quería unicamente para él, hace tiempo se había autoimpuesto el protegerla, ¿por qué entonces ahora hacia eso? ¿Por Hux? Cuando se dio cuenta del error apartó la mano instintivamente, alejándola de ella, a la par que soltaba lentamente los brazos de la joven.

Observó como esta lo miraba, estaba furiosa lo notaba, aunque no lo exteriorizara. Dio un paso hacia atrás dejando un cierto espacio entre ambos y sin previo aviso la mano de Uri impactó en la mejilla del moreno. El caballero la miró con sorpresa e ira, pero no le hizo nada, ella no se lo permitiría una segunda vez, por lo que sin espera, Uri se movió sin decir palabra alguna saliendo de aquella estancia mientras Kylo se quedaba estático mirándola ir, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar al golpe.

Tardó en reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se movió rápido, salio de aquella sala cogiendo en el proceso el casco, se lo colocó mientras se dirigía hacia el ala de los dormitorios, presuponía que estaría allí, pero era incapaz de notarla. Se movió rápido hacia el cuartó de la joven, dudó en llamar, pero al final lo hizo golpeo la puerta un par de veces. Esperó durante un rato, pero su impaciencia lo llevo a golpear nuevamente la puerta, sin respuesta. Una tercera vez mas insistente y mas fuerte provocó un deje de ira en sus actos y esta vez tras un momento la puerta se abrió.

 **-¿Qué?-** aun lo miraba con esa rabia camuflada con seriedad. Sabia que la reacción de la joven no sería agradable, pero aun así no se había preparado para esa contestación y semblante. No era capaz de articular palabra **-Si no vas a decir nada, adiós-** cerró la puerta nuevamente. Aquel acto provoco que el joven golpeara la puerta con brusquedad.

 **-¡Uri!-** gritaba mientras la golpeaba.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** volvió a preguntar abriendo nuevamente la puerta, ahora con un deje de molestia en su semblante.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?-** dijo controlando su ira.

 **-No, si quieres decir algo puedes decirlo desde ahí-** sentenció. Kylo tensó su mandíbula bajo la mascara, tenia orgullo y esa mujer lo estaba obligando a dejarlo de lado. **-¿Vas a decir algo? ¿o cierro la puerta nuevamente?-** le metió prisa. Kylo apretó los puños intentando controlarse.

 **-Sabes que no era mi intención...-** comenzó con dificultad a hablar.

 **-Si lo era-**

 **-No, no lo era-** le corrigió rápidamente.

 **-Si no lo era, discúlpate.-** su demanda era excesiva para el caballero y el gesto de la joven delataba que lo sabia, lo pretendía probar. Kylo no pudo en ese momento evitar estallar, eso era demasiado para él, se giró con rapidez para golpear la pared de enfrente, antes de dar varias vueltas como un tigre encerrado en su celda. Uri lo observaba impasible, se cruzo de brazos, estaba acostumbrada a esos brotes de ira, por lo que no le sorprendió. En eso Kylo se paró nuevamente ante la joven, con mucha voluntad le costaba decirlo, pero estaba dispuesto, o eso creía, porque las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Otra nueva oleada de ira lo sacudió, su vaivén se volvió a repetir, hasta que tras golpear varias veces la pared de enfrente. Se deshizo del casco, lanzandolo lejos con rabia, se movió volviendo a enfrentar a la joven, ella pudo apreciar la ira en su rostro, sus músculos tensos lo delataban y la forma en que le esquivaba la mirada también.

 **-Lo...-** Uri prestó mucha atención **-lo...-** no era capaz de arrancar **-lo siento.-** al final fue capaz de tragarse su orgullo disculpándose con la Coronel. En cierta manera ella se sorprendió no esperaba que se atreviera a decirlo, pero lo había dicho. No dijo nada, unicamente se quedó mirándolo, en espera de que este la mirara y tras un momento de silencio, así lo hizo, la miró esperando una reacción, que no llegaba.

 **-Eres el ser mas estúpido que conozco en toda la galaxia-** No esperó esa respuesta su semblante fue un poema. Tras un segundo la joven prosiguió **-Escúchame atentamente, esta sera la ultima vez que diga esto, así que atiende.-** Su tono tajante advirtió al joven el cual se tensó. **-YO, decido con quien o que tengo relación, YO, decido quien o que se acerca a mi y YO, decido con quien o que estoy.-** hizo una pausa **-soy lo suficientemente capaz de defenderme por mi misma y se que sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que no voy a tolerar una segunda vez algo similar a lo de antes-** Kylo serio la escuchaba y afirmaba tras sus palabras.

Pero lo que siguió lo sorprendió. Uri respiró profundamente, la mano de la joven que con anterioridad se había estampado contra su mejilla, lo agarro con fuerza de la nuca tirando de ella para acercarlo, salvando las distancias en un beso excesivamente agresivo. Cuando pudo reaccionar el moreno correspondió ferozmente a la joven atrayendola lo mas que podía, solo separándose una vez que el aire comenzaba a escasear, pero siempre manteniéndose cerca. **-si yo decido estar contigo, sera por voluntad propia y ni Hux ni nadie variara mi decisión-** lo miró muy atenta a sus reacciones, cuando añadió lo siguiente **-como ocurrió en Nervior-** esas ultimas palabras sorprendieron al mayor. La joven alzó una ceja. **-¿Sorprendido?-**

Un breve silenció inundo el lugar, Kylo negó con la testa **-Intrigado-** ella lo miró con un deje de maldad.

 **-Interesante-** soltó su agarre mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo **-creo que has creado cierta expectación con tus golpes.-** había dos soldados junto a un oficial estáticos mirando la escena.

El los miró con molestia, iba a decirles algo, pero la joven se movió antes hacia ellos. Se paró a pocos pasos parecía que le diría algo, pero unicamente se agachó agarrando el casco que antes había lanzado el caballero. Volviéndose al instante hacia su posición donde el moreno se mantenía observando a los presentes. Se paró frente suya, girando su rostro una vez mas hacia los soldados y con una mueca cargada de picarda se volteo nuevamente para agarrar el rostro del moreno besándolo sin pudor. No habría palabras para calificar la imagen que presentaban los tres soldados, tras ver la escena, pero aun menos cuando vieron dirigirse a la Coronel hacia el interior de su cuarto tirando del filo del pantalón del moreno, obligandolo a entrar.

Una mueca socarrona apareció en el rostro del caballero, cuando desaparecía en el interior golpeando, con el puño el botón para que la puerta se cerrara, a la vez que cazaba la cintura de la joven atrayendola desde atrás.

 **-Sabes que esto te puede traer problemas ¿verdad?-** hablaba cerca de su oído mientras la joven dejaba el casco en la mesa.

 **-Con esto ya nadie se me acercara, como tu querías.-** Kylo recorrió su cuello aspirando su aroma, con una sonrisa permanente de satisfacción. **-en ocasiones eres tan insoportable-** se giro quedando frente a él, rozando con sus labios los del moreno, sin permitirle hacer contacto, para seguidamente empujarlo sobre la cama.

El caballero cayó sobre sus codos en la cama, mirándola con un deje de orgullo, mientras se acercaba a él, con calma situándose a horcajadas encima suyo. Sus movimientos eran limpios y certeros, parecía un felino cazando su presa. Ella se apoyó en su estomago mientras hacia filigranas con sus manos por la zona, acariciándolo sobre la tela. **-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, siempre me trae consecuencias-** susurró la castaña mientras seguía atenta el movimiento de sus manos, levantando el borde de la camiseta con lentitud. Kylo se estremeció al notar aquel contacto, la miró muy atento pudiendo ver como esta se encogía de hombros **-menos mal, que me he acostumbrado-** musitó la joven mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro a la par que se acercaba provocativa hacia el joven capturando esta vez los labios del moreno con ansias.

Kylo correspondía a cada beso con mas ferocidad, ambos no cedían en esa pequeña batalla que sus bocas llevaban a cabo, las lenguas jugueteaban libremente. Un pequeño mordisco por parte de la joven en los labios del mayor le provocó un delicioso escalofrió. Sus manos se movieron hacia sus piernas las recorría con lujuria subiendo hacia su trasero el cual apretó sin contemplación, obligando a que un leve quejido escapara de los labios de la joven. Sonrió satisfecho.

Uri se alzó separándose de él, Kylo desde su posición la observó quitarse la camiseta sin miramientos, mientras guiaba sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón de la joven, que no tardo en desabrochar. La camiseta cayó lejos e instantes después la agarró con fuerza haciéndola rotar sobre la cama, cambiando sus posiciones, quedando sobre la joven.

Ella la miró divertida. **-¿Siempre tienes que intentar tener el control?-** La besó nuevamente y sobre sus labios susurró.

 **-Siempre.-** seguidamente tiró de las botas de la joven, tanta ropa estorbaba, lo mismo pensaba la coronel cuando comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del joven. Pronto las botas y el pantalón de Uri cayeron junto a la camiseta. Kylo se deshizo igualmente de la suya. Se quedó embelesado cuando la vio tumbada solo para él, no podía dejar de mirarla, le encantaba, ese cuerpo, esa piel suave y blanca tildada de pecas, le parecía una eternidad el tiempo que había pasado desde que lo probó por primera vez y que tanto le trastocó.

Sonrió orgulloso cuando la observó igual que él. Ella también lo miraba disfrutando del cuerpo trabajado del moreno, era delgado y aun así sus músculos se marcaban debido a tanto entrenamiento. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, muchas veces entrenaba sin camiseta, pero pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de recorrerlo pacientemente, colmandolo de roces y caricias. Instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué seria que lo atraía tanto? Ni ella lo entendía. Pero lo disfrutaría todo el tiempo que pudiera. Lo miró a los ojos, sonrojándose levemente en el proceso, no se había percatado de que la había "cazado" disfrutando de las vistas, lo que hizo que Kylo se riera por ese hecho, era extraño ver a esa mujer sonrojarse, por no decir casi imposible, pero ahí estaba.

 **-No te rías-** se quejó.

 **-No es la primera vez que me ves así-** burló mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, mientras agarraba la mano diestra de la joven acercándosela a su propio pechó, ofreciéndole una cierta libertad de explorar lo que deseara, ella no dudó en seguir los movimientos del moreno, guiando sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

 **-Pero si la primera que puedo disfrutar plenamente.-** añadió mientras buscaba sus labios, pero Kylo no se lo puso fácil. La esquivo levemente, curioso, hundiéndose en su cuello, besándola suavemente mientras preguntaba con un toque de malicia.

 **-¿Y Nervior?-** sucesivos bocados se iban intercalando entre los besos, sonsacándole placenteros quejidos a la menor que se esforzaba por contestar.

 **-El droide-** hizo una pausa por un nuevo mordisco que la embriagó **-me dijo lo que ocurrió cuando le pregunte-** otra pausa se hizo presente cuando apretó sus labios en un intento de no dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de placer, mientras notaba la mano de Kylo recorrer toda su pierna, en una suave caricia **-pero no lo recuerdo-** finalizó, a la par que la mano del moreno se colaba bajo su culot afianzándose en su nalga, Uri se movió impaciente por atrapar los labios de Kylo que se lo permitió, disfrutando aquel beso como si fuera el ultimo.

 **-Por suerte en esta ocasión, mañana lo recordaras.-** susurró cuando se separó levemente de ella.

 **-Eso espero-** apenas un hilo de voz escapo de sus labios. Mientras se afianzaba con los brazos al cuello del moreno, besándolo apasionadamente, a la par que se movía para rodar sobre la cama volviendo a su posición inicial. Kylo deslizó esta vez sus manos hacia lo alto de su espalda buscando liberar a Uri de aquel sostén que la oprimía. No tardó en conseguirlo, lo escurrió de entre sus cuerpos, que ahora libres de tela por medio, le permitían notar el tacto del pecho de la joven moldeándose conforme esta se movía.

Uri se separó de él, incorporándose quedando sentada, notaba como la escudriñaba con la mirada y las manos recorriendo sus piernas y abdomen. El moreno paró un instante al palpar el metal de la pierna, mirándola serio. Era la primera vez que la veía al completo, se fundía completamente con la piel no se apreciaba al tacto el punto de unión, pero aun así seguía siendo un tacto metálico. La coronel, al ver su semblante, le agarro con fuerza retirando la mano de su pierna, a la vez que tiraba del joven para que se incorporara quedando sentado. Y atrapándolo con el brazo libre, posó la mano del moreno sobre su pechó.

 **-Aunque mi pierna no sea real, esto si lo es-** Kylo la observó su sonrisa tierna intentaba reconfortarlo, le quitaba importancia al tema. Por lo que optó por hacerle caso ignorando ese detalle. La besó nuevamente, mientras que su mano sobre el pecho acariciaba con el pulgar la aureola y el pezón haciendo círculos. Uri sonrió sobre sus labios, sabia de aquella parte protectora y tierna del muchacho, pero eran tan pocas las veces que lo sacaba a flote que siempre le sorprendía gratamente. Por su parte el moreno descendió sus labios recorriendo entre besos su mentón y su cuello, buscando el pecho de la joven, el cual colmó a atenciones cuando lo alcanzó.

La joven lo observaba entretenerse en la zona, varios gemidos salían a flote de vez en cuando, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en la cabellera de Kylo. Cuando su atención de nuevo volvió a su boca, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa al notar como el caballero batallaba intentando deshacerse de sus propias botas, lo cual no tardó en ocurrir. Y una vez libre, agarró a la joven fuertemente alzándola a la par que el se ponía de pie, para girarse y posarla suavemente en la cama. Se deshizo de sus pantalones mientras recorría el abdomen de la joven entre besos y mordiscos, hasta alcanzar el filo del culot.

Los deslizó lentamente por las piernas de la castaña, mientras seguía tras ellas besando todo el recorrido, el cual volvió a trazar de vuelta, cuando la tela tocó el suelo. Dirigiéndose hacia su sexo con lentitud, demasiada incluso para la joven que se retorcía entre gemidos, implorando con la mirada que alcanzara su destino. Kylo la observó brevemente antes de aventurarse en aquella zona, estaba agitada y sonrojada, eso le excitó. Optó por no torturarla más, hundiendo su rostro en el lugar, provocando un sonoro gemido de la coronel, seguidos de otros tantos mientras el caballero se deleitaba, recorriendo todo el lugar, lamiendo, besando y succionando cuando lo creía preciso, o el aumento de los gemidos se lo indicaban.

Largó rato se recreó en ese área antes volver a recomponerse sobre la joven. Era más hermosa cuando su cuerpo agitado se mecía al bailen de su respiración. Ella lo agarró con fuerza atrayendolo hacia así, buscando un mayor contacto uniendo sus bocas en un frenesí, mientras descendía su mano hacia el borde del boxer. Palpó la zona, sin pudor, pero con lentitud, lo notaba firme bajó la prenda. Recorría de arriba abajó toda la longitud, escuchando cerca de su oído los gruñidos roncos de placer que el joven dejaba escapar.

Mordió su cuello antes de aventurar su mano bajo la tela, palpó y acarició por largó rato hasta que un quejido se escucho ahogado en su cuello. Quería más es lo que significaba. Agarró el miembro comenzando un movimiento lento, que progresivamente aumentó en velocidad. Lo estaba disfrutando, ella lo sabia y el respirar agitado, como las manos aferrándose a su pechó con cierta fuerza lo delataban. Largo rato le dedicó atención a esa zona, intercalando la velocidad de los movimientos con caricias.

Pero un movimiento del mayor la detuvo, se movió rápido y desesperado apropiándose de los labios de la menor, mientras se deshacía de la ultima prenda que le quedaba, para colocarse sobre la joven sintiendo todo el cuerpo de esta. Un momento de lucidez le hizo parar para observarla por un instante, le estaba pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Y ella se lo concedió con otro beso igual de apasionado. Kylo se aventuró a adentrarse en la joven, fue lento y cuidadoso, pero no tardo en volverse agitado e intenso el danzar de sus cuerpos. Ambos se movían al unisono, incansables, gimiendo y aferrándose al opuesto. Buscando siempre el mayor contacto con el otro.

El moreno se alzó en un momento, agarrando las caderas de la joven, sin detener el movimiento, deleitándose con la mirada, ante la imagen que la joven le ofrecía, aferrándose a las sabanas, agitada, apenas incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos, disfrutando de cada segundo. Sus pechos danzaban en cada movimiento captando la atención del moreno. Ella se aferraba a él con las piernas fuertemente. Buscándolo con la mirada cuando el placer se lo permitía. Agarró una de sus manos, tirando de ella, quería besarlo y así lo hizo cuando el mayor se inclinó sobre ella. Lo beso con dulzura, antes de agarrarlo, de improvisto para atraerlo con fuerza, volteándolo sobre la cama.

Ahora las posiciones se habían invertido Uri sonrió sobre sus labios, antes de alzarse, apoyándose sobre el abdomen del joven. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que ambos lo notaran más, observaba atenta los gestos del mayor que con un pequeño deje de sorpresa en un principio, ahora ya se dejaba hacer disfrutando a cada movimiento de la menor, aferrándose a lo que a mano tenia, las piernas de la castaña. Fue largo el rato que dejó a la joven guiar los movimientos, hasta que con impaciencia la aferró con fuerza atrayendola y llevando nuevamente el compás de aquella danza. Alcanzando la gloria entre besos, caricias y gemidos de placer.

Kylo la rodeó fuertemente, abrazándola mientras no se separaba de ella, recuperando el aliento, la miró fijamente, noto como la joven posaba sus manos en sus mejillas, lo observaba con atención, un nuevo beso tierno y cariñoso le hizo degustar, ahora con paciencia, esos labios. Tras breves instantes se separaron dejando que la joven se recostara a su lado.

No tardó en Uri en aferrarse al muchacho, apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro del mayor, posando un pequeño beso en la mandíbula del moreno. Kylo la rodeó con su brazo, de forma protectora, provocandole una sonrisa a la joven.

 **-Me encanta cuando eres así-** le susurró mientras se acurrucaba mas en busca del calor del caballero, que la correspondió con un beso en su frente, acomodándose de igual manera con la joven, relajándose y disfrutando del momento antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12: Snoke**

La mañana siguiente llegó, la luz se colaba por ventana iluminando toda la estancia. Kylo abrió los ojos levemente, era pronto, aun lo apreciaba por la posición de la luz. Se viró con lentitud y pereza observando el cuerpo que a su lado aun dormía. Sonrío levemente, estaba plácidamente dormida. Alzó su mano apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro. No parecía la guerrera que era, si no una indefensa joven que no tenia preocupaciones en la cabeza. Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, lo que causó que esta se removiera levemente.

Uri abrió los ojos encontrándose con los oscuros orbes del moreno, sonrió con dulzura.

 **-Buenos días-** susurró con pereza, mientras se movía lentamente hacia el moreno para darle un delicado beso antes de volver a caer contra la almohada, boca abajo, pero aun así observandolo. **-¿Qué hora es?-** preguntó curiosa.

 **-Temprano aun-** recorrió con su mano toda la columna vertebral de la joven en una sutil caricia.

 **-Interesante-** ronroneo con una mueca picara.

 **-¿Acaso insinúas algo?-** le incitó con la mirada, mientras descendía más la mano retirando lentamente la sabana, permitiendole ver el cuerpo desnudo de la joven.

 **-Eres un pervertido-** musitó con diversión.

 **-Lo dice la que quería probar los tentáculos de un Brorg.-** Uri se rió.

 **-Eso es un secreto-** un cómodo silencio inundo la habitación, no era necesario decir nada, simplemente se limitaban a disfrutar aquel tranquilo momento acompañados el uno por el otro. Kylo, la atrajo hacia si en un sutil movimiento obligandola a recostarse sobre él, quería disfrutar ese rato plenamente, teniéndola lo mas cerca que pudiera, mientras no cedía en sus caricias por la espalda de la muchacha. Y pasado un rato habló.

 **-Nunca me has dicho que significan exactamente tus tatuajes.-** Uri alzó la mirada captando la atención del joven.

 **-Nunca has preguntado-**

 **-¿Qué significan?-** la joven sonrió ante aquella pregunta, para a continuación volver a posar su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor, mientras recorría con sus dedos toda la zona en una suave caricia que no tenia fin.

 **-¿Cual te interesa saber?-** el moreno, observó desde su postura la espalda de la muchacha, buscando uno en concreto, hasta que señalo con una caricia, el que adornaba su parte baja de la espalda.

 **-Este-**

 **-Sabes que son tatuajes que simbolizan victorias ¿no?-**

 **-Si-** ella afirmó levemente y entonces comenzó a narrar.

 **-Ese significa la victoria contra los cazadores de pieles de Absit-** dicho eso, el moreno movió su mano hacia otro de los tatuajes **-el significado de ese es el de mi primera muerte, fue uno de los tratantes de esclavos, fue el que inició toda mi carrera-** bromeó levemente. El moreno frunció levemente el ceño ante aquella información y seguidamente señalo uno en su hombro izquierdo. **-Ese... ¿te acuerdas de los empalados de Ergo?-**

 **-¿Los que se secaron al sol durante años?-**

 **-Exacto-** sonrió orgullosa **-eran unos sucios sanguinarios, se dedicaban a destripar a sus victimas, siempre civiles inocentes y devoraban sus entrañas.-** el moreno la miró con curiosidad, todos los asesinatos que parecía llevar tatuados eran de seres cueles y viles, entonces una duda surgió en su cabeza.

 **-¿Llevas en tu espalda alguna de las misiones de la Orden?-** Uri lo miró muy atenta, con un deje de seriedad que poco le duró.

 **-No, mi espalda solo muestra las victorias de las que estoy orgullosa.-** Kylo no la interrogo por esa respuesta, sabia que ella cumplía bien sus misiones, siempre eficazmente, pero también sabia que no siempre estaba de acuerdo, por lo que no creyó conveniente indagar más en el tema.

El silencio volvió a inundar el dormitorio, la calma que se respiraba en esos momentos embriagó a los dos jóvenes que no tardaron en volver a dormirse durante el tiempo que les restase antes de acudir a su puesto. Pero no lograron permitirse ese placer ya que poco tiempo después, unos golpes en la puerta los despertaron.

 **-¿Es que siempre que duermo contigo tienen que venir a molestar?-** se quejaba el mayor mientras no soltaba el agarre de la joven.

 **-Voy a ver que quieren-** susurró la joven mientras se incorporaba sobre el moreno posando un pequeño beso sobre la nariz de este. Salio de la cama buscando entre las ropas tiradas por el suelo su culot y agarró la primera camiseta que encontró, la de Kylo y colocándosela se dirigió hacia la puerta. Por su parte el caballero había seguido sus movimientos muy atentó, su cuerpo le resultaba tan hermoso que lo cautivaba. Sonrío para si, ahora era suya después de todo. Y se alzó buscando su ropa interior y el pantalón el cual no tardó en colocarse.

Uri se movió lenta hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió un deje de sorpresa inundo su rostro.

 **-¿General?-** dijo sorprendida mientras miraba al pelirrojo, totalmente ataviado con el uniforme, esperando fuera del cuarto. **-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-** se preocupó, las pocas veces que la habían reclamado por algún motivo había sido un soldado el que la fue a buscar, pero en esta ocasión era el propio General Hux quien estaba llamando a su puerta.

 **-Coronel-** musitó unicamente el pelirrojo observando a la joven con escasa ropa, pero manteniendo un semblante serio.

Kylo desde el interior del cuarto se molestó al escuchar la voz del susodicho, no podía ver desde su posición la entrada, pero sabia que era Hux quien estaba fuera. Se alzó raudo con la poca ropa que se había puesto y se dirigió directo hacia la entrada con un semblante claramente molesto. ¿Qué hacia allí?

Hux estaba dispuesto a informar a la muchacha cuando la imagen del caballero tras la joven lo paro en seco. Una mueca de odio apareció en su rostro cuando este se situó también molestó al lado de la joven, que lo miró con un deje de reproche.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hux?-** las palabras fueron escupidas por el moreno.

 **-No es a ti a quien busco Ren-** le espetó en respuesta crispando los nervios del caballero. Uri se tenso, esa situación no era buena, lo notaba. Por lo que optó por apremiar al General con la intención de evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario.

 **-Señor ¿Para qué me busca?-** preguntó.

 **-Vistase, el Líder Supremo la reclama con urgencia.-** Respondió con una palpable molestia mientras no apartaba la mirada del caballero que lo retaba de igual forma, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Uri en cambio al escuchar la información no tardó en tensarse afirmando rápidamente con seriedad. Aquella situación no era buena, ¿para qué la quería? ¿Y por qué ahora? Cuando vio al general desviar su atención dispuesto a marchar, cerró la puerta con rapidez volteándose al moreno, al cual miró, iba a decirle algo, pero no fue capaz. Una especie de pánico la embriagó por lo que se apartó rápidamente, buscando el uniforme en uno de los cajones y con ropa limpia correr hasta el baño para ducharse, sabia como se las gastaba Snoke cuando no satisfacían sus demandas, por lo que no quería disgustarlo o su vida podría correr riesgo o al menos su integridad física y mental.

Kylo por su parte había desviado la atención del General a la joven, la vio tan nerviosa que no dijo nada. Se vistió mientras escuchaba en el interior del baño el agua correr. Cuando la observó salir inquieta no pudo evitar agarrarla en uno de los movimientos para atraerla.

 **-Respira-** susurró mientras la afianzaba a si mismo posando una de sus manos sobre la cabellera mojada de la joven, pareció hacerle caso cuando cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. **-No va a pasar nada-** intentaba tranquilizarla, ella afirmó levemente **-no dejare que te haga nada, así que tranquilízate y se la gran soldado que eres siempre.-** la separó levemente para captar su atención, ella le sonrió antes de besarlo y algo mas tranquila salir de la habitación seguida del caballero el cual no tardo en ponerse el casco junto a su capucha mientras caminaba al lado de la Coronel que había recuperado su semblante serio.

Ambos se dirigieron por los pasillos serios, en varias ocasiones se encontraron con miradas curiosidad, o inquisitivas, el rumor se había promovido rápido, pero no le dieron importancia. Se pararon un instante frente a la puerta. Tenían que entrar, no existía otra opción que evitara que lo tuvieran que hacer, Kylo apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven que parecía tensa y decidió adentrarse antes que la joven, la cual no tardo en seguirlo.

En la sala oscura hacia rato que se encontraba Hux, esperando la presencia de la Coronel. Se viró cuando escuchó la puerta tras de si, retomando su semblante de molestia al ver entrar primero al Caballero de Ren, lo observó impasible, se proferían odio mutuo, eso estaba más que asumido.

 **-A ti nadie te ha requerido-** habló con desprecio.

 **-No es necesario que nadie me requiera para venir a hablar con mi maestro-** le respondió de igual manera.

 **-Que oportuno momento ¿no Ren?-** un deje de malicia se apoderó del pelirrojo.

 **-Igual de oportuno que sera el momento, cuando te atraviese con mi sable-** respondió afianzando el sable láser.

Uri los observaba desde su posición entre los dos. Siempre que se encontraban la tensión inundaba el lugar, sabia claramente que un día explotarían ambos y uno de los dos no sobreviviría al choque. Suspiró resignada, mientras que con esa pequeña distracción parecía relajarse aun más, cosa que en el fondo agradeció. Pero la discusión se detuvo cuando el holograma apareció ante ellos. Los tres lo observaron atentos, serios y expectantes.

El anciano del otro lado, recorría a los presentes con la mirada sin musitar palabra, parecía meditar lo que iba a comunicar.

 **-Kylo Ren, no he mandado llamarte-** dijo la voz seria mirando al moreno, este se estremeció, pero sin dudar ni un momento habló.

 **-Así es maestro-** afirmó notando la satisfacción en el rostro del pelirrojo que lo miraba con soberbia. **-solo quería informarle de que he conseguido avances con respecto al Jedai-** Snoke elevo la inexistente ceja sin mostrar demasiado interés.

 **-Más tarde me informaras al respecto, pero ahora mismo tu presencia no es necesaria.-** el moreno bajo la mascara sintió una gran molestia **-así que retírate, cuando vea necesaria tu presencia te haré llamar-** Hux miró sobre el hombro como el moreno se tensaba, ante aquella orden antes de apretando los puños afirmar al holograma. Se viró lentamente observando una ultima vez a la joven que sin entender el motivo de su requerimiento lo vio salir de aquella sala.

Entonces el holograma nuevamente habló ahora dirigiéndose hacia el General que orgulloso lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa de prepotencia.

 **-General-** musitó con lentitud **-esperó ponga a disposición las tropas o los recursos que la Coronel estime necesarios.-** Hux se sorprendió y con duda afirmó.

 **-Si usted lo ve oportuno, así se hará.-** Snoke afirmó ante esa buena recepción y seguidamente prosiguió.

 **-Bien-** hizo una leve pausa **-pues entendido esto, ya no me es necesaria tampoco tu presencia por el momento, así que retírate.-** Uri se sorprendió enormemente ante aquella orden, miró al pelirrojo a su lado, que con igual o mayor sorpresa, tardó en reaccionar afirmando con ira, para seguir los pasos que el Caballero había trazado escasos segundos antes. La joven por su parte, se tenso, solo la quería a ella, los había echado sin miramientos. Se viró con preocupación hacia el holograma y con cierto nerviosismo esperó a que este hablara.

 **-Coronel-**

 **-Si señor-** contestó rápidamente reafirmando su postura.

 **-Tengo una misión especialmente destinada para ti.-** habló el holograma estudiando las expresiones de la menor.

 **-¿Para mi señor?-** dudó un momento.

 **-Así es-** afirmó tajante y serio, le molestaba repetir las cosas. Uri afirmó esperando mas información. **-Me ha llegado cierta información sobre un joven muchacho humano poderoso en la fuerza-** la joven pareció interesarse más tras escuchar aquello, a la vez que se destensaba no tenia nada que ver con ella, como en un principio temió. **-necesito que me lo traigas con prontitud, hay varias organizaciones tras su presencia.-**

 **-Por su puesto.-** musitó la joven, captando una mala mirada por parte del mayor, a causa de que lo hubiera interrumpido.

 **-¡No me interrumpas!-** su voz autoritaria se elevó por la sala, sorprendiendo a la castaña **-como decía, antes de tu interrupción-** recalcó **-quiero que te dirijas de inmediato en su busca a Corsin, allí sus tutores están esperando para entregarlo a la resistencia, en uno de los poblados cercanos a la capital, no te sera difícil hallarlo, al parecer pertenece a la única familia humana de ese poblado-** hablaba ahora más pausadamente **-necesito que te infiltres entre las gentes y me lo traigas antes de que la resistencia de con él-** Uri afirmó sin decir palabra no quería una nueva reprimenda **-Ese joven sera el futuro discípulo de Kylo Ren-** añadió el mayor causando una gran sorpresa a la menor. **-Has de saber, que si no consigues traerlo, es preferible que muera a que la resistencia lo entrene.-** añadió tajante inclinándose sobre su asiento para observar con más atención a la joven. El silencio inundo el lugar, entonces Uri ya por fin hablo.

 **-No se preocupe Señor, lo traeré, no dejare que la resistencia ponga ni un solo dedo sobre ese muchacho.-** Su tono fue terriblemente serio y seguro.

 **-Más te vale por tu propia integridad-** amenazó volviendo a retomar su postura inicial **-ahora es mejor que marches cuanto antes, esta previsto su entrega en menos de un día.-** Uri afirmó repetidas veces volviendo a cuadrarse, dispuesta a salir cuan rápido podía de aquel lugar, pero Snoke la frenó.

 **-He de añadir que ni el General, ni mi aprendiz podrán acompañarte, no quiero que sus constantes impertinencias e intereses particulares, hagan que la captura se eche a perder.-** Uri volvió a afirmar en la mitad del recorrido **-Esperó no equivocarme contigo y haber escogido bien, no me defraudes-** sentenció, dando vía libre a que la joven por fin marchara.

Uri apremió el paso hacia la puerta atravesándola de inmediato para chocarse de frente con los dos susodichos, esperando malhumorados por la salida de la joven. Cada uno en un extremo de la puerta, se giraron rápidamente cuando la vieron salir.

 **-¿Qué quería de ti?-** Inquirió el moreno.

 **-Me ha encomendado una misión.-** contestó escuetamente la muchacha, captando como el interés se acrecentaba en ambos.

 **-¿Qué misión? ¿Y por qué a ti?-** fue el turno del pelirrojo de preguntar. Uri se tensó por momentos, se sentía rodeada y no sabia si podía informarles, si les decía algo sobre el muchacho Kylo querría ir el mismo y el General no dudaría en ofrecerse de igual manera voluntario para ir con tal de acrecentar su favor con respecto al Líder Supremo.

Tragó duramente saliva, antes de cerrar los ojos con lentitud, respirar hondo y tras abrirlos nuevamente recobrar su postura seria y decidida.

 **-Es confidencial-** los miró muy seria, primero a uno y seguidamente al otro **-¿Queréis que os informe? ¿Aun sabiendo que el Líder Supremo me ha pedido expresamente que no lo haga?-** Sus palabras hicieron que ambos se reafirmaran en su postura queriendo saber más, pero a la par se serenaron, sabían que jugar con las peticiones expresas del Líder Supremo era peligroso, por lo que con una palpable molestia parecieron aceptar la falta de información. **-Sinceramente, no pretendo jugarme mi integridad porque queráis saber más de lo que es estrictamente necesario.-** añadió manteniéndose firme en su postura. Kylo pareció entender más que el General, lo que ella intentaba exponer, pero aun así ninguno insistió. **-Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que prepararme y a un equipo para partir inmediatamente.-** Dijo rauda antes de dirigirse al pelirrojo **-Señor, requeriré de una nave y un grupo de soldados.-**

El pelirrojo con molestia afirmó **-Dispón de ellos como te sea necesario.-** captando la atención del moreno que no comprendía porque le cedía las tropas tan fácilmente sin oponer objeción alguna.

 **-Gracias Señor-** esas fueron las ultimas palabras antes de dirigirse a prisa hacia su dormitorio, tenia alistarse y preparar lo que debía llevarse. Kylo se mantuvo en el lugar, estático por momentos, antes de seguirla, no sin dedicarle un mal gesto al General. Aun quería información, y aunque no pudiera dársela, quería indagar lo máximo que pudiera sin exponerla o exponerse a la ira de Snoke, Apenas minutos más tarde la alcanzó.

Uri recogía a sus armas y ropas metiendolas en una bolsa. Se adentró en el cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, quitándose el casco en el proceso.

 **-¿Te ha puesto a prueba?-** le preguntó serio mientras se paraba cerca de donde ella se movía.

 **-No, o no creo al menos-** sentenció la joven sin apenas mirarlo tenia prisa.

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Es solo una misión, creo-** reiteró, no estaba muy segura si Snoke buscaba algo más mandándola allí aparte de lo que hubo mencionado.

 **-Iré contigo-** sentenció el mayor provocando que la joven se tensara.

 **-No puedes venir-** le dijo parándose y mirándolo seria consiguiendo que este se molestara. **-Sabes que no, si pudieras te lo habría dicho desde un inicio-** añadió intentando explicar que le resultaba imposible permitírselo **-ademas, tu tienes que quedarte aquí, hoy acaba el plazo con Skywalker-** era verdad **-tienes que sonsacarle todo lo que puedas, hoy es su día limite, si no habla, no habrá más clemencia con él.-** Las miradas de ambos se mantenían estáticas y serias **-tu mismo lo has dicho, soy una gran soldado, confía en mi, puedo sola con esto-** hizo una pausa **-de verdad-** se lo pedía.

Kylo bufó molesto y a regañadientes afirmó con la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera sola, las misiones que el Líder Supremo encomendaba, solían ser de alto riesgo, lo sabia por propia experiencia, pero aun así no podía luchar contra las decisiones de su maestro si no quería que la joven se viera perjudicada por sus caprichos. **-No seré clemente con Skywalker-** advirtió, se ensañaría con él si era necesario, sobretodo para descargar su frustración.

 **-Lo se-** sonrío mirándolo **-es tu preso, tienes todo el derecho de hacer con él lo que te plazca-** añadió **-pero si habla... dale por mi, aunque sea, un mendrugo de pan, lleva casi una semana sin comer.-** le dedico una sonrisa antes de alzarse para depositar un beso sobre sus labios, mientras el joven la aferrara no queriendo dejarla ir. **-Tengo que irme, tengo un tiempo limitado para llegar a mi destino o fallare la misión.-** sus palabras eran una suplica para que la soltara. **-Prometo que volveré, y si todo sale bien, ten por seguro que me agradecerás que me valla ahora mismo.-** Le afirmó.

El moreno dudó, a que se refería con esas palabras, agradecerle que se fuera, ¿por qué motivo? No tenia ni idea, pero confió, si, el confió por fin, después de tantos años, en las palabras de alguien, de ese alguien a quien realmente importaba y que tanto le importaba a él. La observó durante unos segundos, no la quería soltar, no ahora, pero lo tenia que hacer, la beso nuevamente antes de hacerlo. Cedió a la suplica. **-Vuelve-** sonó a orden, pero era más bien una suplica, ella afirmó sonriente antes de correr por los pasillos, no era habitual ver a un oficial de alto rango correr de un lado a otro, pero quería llegar cuanto antes a ese dichoso planeta.

El moreno por su parte se dirigió hacia la torre de mando. Se aproximó a los ventanales que tenían plena vista del hangar y apreció como la joven dirigía a un grupo reducido de soldados, apenas un piloto y cuatro soldados rasos la acompañarían. Desde las alturas no era capaz de saber cuales eran las directrices que la joven daba, pero le sorprendió enormemente ver como los soldados se quitaban las armaduras. Los rostros de los jóvenes bajo los cascos salieron a la luz, de distintas edades y razas, pero todos hombres. Afirmaron tajantes ante las ultimas indicaciones de la Coronel para tras eso subir a la nave con prontitud.

Kylo contempló como no tardó en despegar, realmente era urgente la misión, ya que de otra forma habrían tardado horas en preparar todo para marchar. Suspiró con pesadez, cuando vio desaparecer en el infinito la nave, volteándose al momento, no podía quedarse ahí parado hasta que regresara, aun le quedaba una tarea de gran importancia pendiente, por lo que se puso en marcha, era la hora de visitar a su tío.

Horas mas tarde la puerta de la celda se abrió, un Skywalker demacrado esperaba con paciencia y cansancio en su rostro. Su mirada se movió lenta y pausada, su sobrino hacia acto de presencia, negó levemente con la testa, no era a él a quien esperaba. Se recostó sobre la pared a su espalda, estaba agotado, no podía negarlo, la falta de alimento lo hacia estar aturdido y la sed no mejoraba la situación. Respiró con resignación.

 **-No te esperaba-** susurró, su voz sonó débil.

 **-Yo soy a quien tienes que darle la información.-** el casco matizaba su tono serio.

 **-No es contigo con quien negocié.-**

 **-El plazo se ha agotado.-**

 **-Solo hablare con ella-**

 **-Ella no esta-** fue tajante, sin moverse de su situación con los brazos en su espalda **-y no estará en un tiempo-** añadió, moviéndose por la estancia hasta dejar una pequeña botella de agua a disposición del mayor. Luke se movió lento y cansado hasta alcanzar la botella, bebió un pequeño sorbo, pensaba racionarla unicamente disponía de esa cantidad para todo el día.

 **-¿Como se que cumplirás el trato?-** su mirada se centró en el casco del menor **-no eres un claro ejemplo de honradez-**

 **-Pero ella sí-** el silencio inundó el lugar **-tú la conoces, ella cumplirá el trato pase lo que pase.-** Luke lo miró muy atento, ¿realmente estaba diciendo eso el caballero? Era extraño, su petición lo incluía en el trato ¿Era posible que él desconociera cuales eran las partes de ese trato? La comisura de sus labios se torció en un intento de sonrisa que la falta de fuerzas no le permitió completar.

 **-No voy a decirte donde esta mi hermana-** la mención de su madre lo tensó. Desvió la mirada del mayor hacia un lateral de la estancia, para al momento retomar la vista de Jedai.

 **-Conseguiré sonsacartelo-**

 **-Eso no lo sabes-**

 **-Tengo mucho tiempo para intentarlo-** Luke frunció el ceño, quería recrearse en él, lo tendría el tiempo que estimara necesario, o hasta que se cansara.

 **-Eres impaciente-**

 **-Lo soy-** afirmó **-no se si eso te viene bien a ti-** habló sarcástico, si su paciencia se agotaba estaría muerto **-ahora, sera mejor que hables, no tengo intención de soportarte más tiempo del necesario-** su tono fue claramente amenazante.

 **-Puedo ofrecerte algo de mas valor-** el susurro del mayor era seguro. Kylo bajó la mascara mostraba curiosidad.

 **-¿Qué hay de más valor que la resistencia?-**

 **-La venganza-** afirmó el mayor.

 **-Mi venganza es contra la resistencia y contra ti-**

 **-¿Y la de ella?-** Luke se dio cuenta cuando el caballero guardo silencio que había captado su atención **-aunque el tiempo haya pasado, aun nos preocupamos por vosotros-** era tajante y seguro **-investigamos, buscamos, todo lo hicimos en un intento de que volvierais con nosotros-** enumeraba mientras gesticulaba **-sois lo que sois y también sois parte de nosotros, aunque no queráis reconocerlo-** hizo una pausa, para añadir **-se de la ubicación del ultimo-**

 **-Si es así ¿por qué se lo ocultaste?-** estaba alterado pero no lo expresó, pero aun así sus puños denotaban la ira que sentía en ese momento hacia el anciano.

 **-Porque estoy aquí-** contestó **-apenas tengo agua para el día, no como, no puedo salir de aquí, no tengo contacto con nadie externo. Y el único contacto agradable, no va a volver a visitarme en días-** sonrió ante eso -se que no soy eterno-

 **-Entonces ¡¿por qué ahora?!-** golpeó la pared a su lado, no consiguió contenerse como había pretendido.

 **-Porque a ti te importa-** ese gestó lo delató más de lo que el mayor creía **-te doy la oportunidad de decidir el momento preciso para decírselo-**

 **-¡Habla!-** exigió.

 **-Quiero agua, comida y salir de esta celda una vez al día-** se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas mirándolo muy atento.

 **-¡Habla!-** repitió a regañadientes.

 **-Nixus-** contestó, Nixus era un planeta gélido, en la que habitaban números criminales **-tiene su nido ahí, en una de las estructuras bajó la corteza de hielo-** no pensaba añadir nada más, lo observó, pero poco duró pues el caballero se movió rápido para salir del lugar. **-Entiendo que aceptas el trato-** añadió el anciano antes de que este saliera sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ambas puertas te cerraron tras de sí, el moreno salio a prisa y enrabietado, se lanzó directo contra la pared que enfrente se encontraba y con un fuerte puñetazo la golpeó, sus gritos se escucharon por todo el corredor seguidos de un silenció que inundo todo el lugar. Estaba furioso, se sentía manipulado, ese anciano lo manipulaba, con sus palabras, sus gestos, sus acciones, todo era manipulación. Había acallado esa información para poder tener lo que quería y él no había sido capaz de no caer en esa manipulación.

Se quedó estático por minutos pensando y analizando la situación, esa información era demasiado importante para Uri, sabia que la quería, era el ultimo paso para que fuera libre, pero tenia que buscar el momento preciso. Suspiró con pesadez, mientras se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez el nombre de aquel planeta, no podía consentir olvidarlo, entonces se viró caminando por el pasillo sin prestar información a lo que se cruzaba. Se movió hacia el primer soldado que vislumbro, y tras unas escuetas directrices el soldado se movió de su posición. Kylo no esperó por su regresó simplemente se fue de aquella ala no queriendo entrar nuevamente hasta que fuera necesario.

Dentro de la celda Luke observaba taciturno la nada, se había cansado después de tanto tiempo de analizar cada milímetro de esa celda, se recargó sobre la pared cerrando los ojos, solo podía esperar. Un chasquido anunciaba que la puerta del exterior se movía y apenas unos segundos más tarde su puerta también lo hizo. Abrió los ojos con calma para ver como un soldado entraba dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa, para tras eso marchar.

 **-Gracias-** musitó el anciano incorporándose en busca de la comida, no hubo respuesta, el soldado salió igual que entró en silencio. Luke sonrió, después de todo su sobrino aun era capaz de volver a la luz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13: Misión**

En un extremo de la galaxia, una pequeña nave se aproximaba a la atmósfera de Corsin, no tuvo problemas en descender, el cielo no estaba vigilado a pesar de ser un planeta afiliado a la Nueva República. Se adentraron en uno de los bosques cercanos a la capital, ocultando la nave de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera suponer una amenaza, sobretodo sabiendo que era fácilmente reconocible como una nave de la Primera Orden.

Solo había tres poblados circundantes a la ciudad. La Coronel descendió con cuidado, parándose sobre aquellas tierras aspirando el aroma a mar que inundaba la zona.

 **-Recordad que no debemos ser identificados** \- advirtió tajante mientras se viraba hacia los cinco soldados, los cuales ahora vestían de una forma muy distinta a lo habitual, todos afirmaron. **-Dividiros, dos a cada poblado, dirigios al este y oeste-** le dijo a los soldados rasos. **-Tu quédate a la espera en la nave, avisa si ves movimiento, y prepárate por si tenemos que salir corriendo-** el piloto afirmó antes de aventurarse dentro de la misma. **-Yo me encargó del poblado que esta al sur, estad en contacto en cuanto sepáis algo comunicarlo de inmediato.-** finalizó sus palabras señalando un transmisor.

 **-Si Coronel-** afirmaron los cuatro antes de dividirse y echar a caminar en las direcciones donde se situaban los poblados. Uri, se mantuvo estática mientras observaba alejarse a los soldados, antes de dirigirse al poblado que le correspondía.

No tardó mucho en llegar, las distancias que separaban unos poblados de otros era pequeñas, anduvo por cerca de una hora y lo alcanzó. Era un pequeño pueblo pesquero con apenas un puñado de habitantes. Caminó por las callejuelas, pasaba inadvertida, las ropas que llevaba no tenían ni un solo identificativo que señalara su afiliación a la orden, una capucha y un pañuelo tapaban casi al completo su rostro. Se acercó hasta los puestos que ofrecían sus productos, en varios de ellos preguntó pero nadie supo darle indicaciones sobre el joven que buscaba. No tardó excesivo tiempo en recorrer todo el lugar, ese no era el poblado indicado. Bufó con molestia mientras pagaba a uno de los mercaderes por una extraña fruta, que fue mordiendo mientras caminaba.

 **-Informen de la situación.-** Se paró en una de las esquinas no quería llamar la atención.

 **-Coronel, en el poblado del oeste en que nos encontramos solo hay dos familias humanas y ni una de ellas tiene hijos jóvenes, el menor ronda la treintena.-** Informaba uno de los soldados.

 **-Diríjanse a la nave, yo marchare hacia el pueblo del este.-** Ordenó, tardarían demasiado en llegar al poblado, por lo que serian mas útiles en la nave por si fueran necesarios los refuerzos.

 **-Si Coronel-**

 **-Coronel-** hablaba una segunda voz **-aun no hemos llegado al poblado del este, en breve lo alcanzaremos.-**

 **-Entendido, me dirijo hacia vuestra posición.-** Dicho esto se movió rauda hacia el ultimo de los poblados, tenia que alcanzarlo cuanto antes, no podía perder el tiempo. Habló con uno de los mercaderes, se dirigía en su misma dirección en un vehículo motorizado, fue dura la negociación pero al final accedió a llevarla por un módico precio que Uri tubo que desembolsar con cierta molestia.

Apremió durante todo el trayecto al mercader, consiguiendo en varias ocasiones una regañina por parte de aquel extraño ser, hasta que alcanzaron su destino.

 **-¡Vale! ¡Vale! Ya bajo-** se quejaba la morena mientras le empujaba el comerciante con un palo para que descendiera de su vehículo. **-¡No se para que te pago!-** reiteró encarandolo cuando estuvo en suelo firme, obteniendo una nueva reprimenda en un idioma que no muchos conocen, del mercader mientras se marchaba haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Se sacudió el polvo de las ropas mientras se recomponía. Buscó con la mirada, pero no encontró a sus subordinados. Caminó por largo rato buscando y preguntando, hasta que una voz tras el transmisor habló.

 **-Coronel, tenemos información sobre el sujeto que buscábamos.-**

 **-¿Cual es vuestra situación?-**

 **-Nos encontramos en el extremó norte, en una de las granjas cercanas a los acantilados-** describió el soldado.

 **-Entendido-** afirmó, buscó con la mirada la dirección marcada y tras apenas unos minutos caminando alcanzó a los soldados. Ambos esperaban fuera de la pequeña casa. Se dirigió a ellos viéndolos cuadrarse cuando la tuvieron enfrente. Les regañó con la mirada, no debían hacer eso, no cuando pretendían no ser identificados. **-¿Ya habéis hablado con ellos?-** preguntó.

 **-Aun no, hemos encontrado la casa mediante indicaciones, esperábamos por usted.-** Uri afirmó y se aproximó. Golpeó un par de veces, no tardaron en abrir la puerta, una mujer castaña de piel blanca como la nieve, los miró con curiosidad.

 **-Buenas tardes-** saludó tranquila.

 **-Buenas tardes-** musitó Uri con voz afable.

 **-¿Necesitan algo?-**

 **-Buscamos a un joven-**

 **-¿Vienen por Yul?-** preguntó la mujer apenas sin inmutarse.

 **-Por él venimos.-** le respondió, no conocía el nombre del joven pero dio por echo que se trataría de él.

 **-Los estaba esperando.-** amablemente les dejó pasar, Uri pasó primero, mientras observaba el lugar, una casa de arcilla blanca no muy grande, con apenas un puñado de habitáculos que hacían las funciones de dormitorios. **-Ahora mismo no esta, pero enseguida llegara, ¿Queréis tomar algo mientras esperáis?-** ofreció la mujer.

 **-Agua por favor-** pidió la Coronel, para seguidamente girarse la mujer en espera de la respuesta de los dos soldados, que negaron con la cabeza. **-No son muy habladores.-** bromeó Uri.

 **-Sentaos-** ofreció mientras le servia el agua, los tres se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa, donde posteriormente la mujer también tomo asiento. **-Realmente no esperábamos que fuerais a llegar tan pronto, apenas hace un par de días que comunicamos a la Nueva República sobre las habilidades de Yul-** la mujer hablaba amablemente, mientras observaba a los presentes.

 **-No es común saber de una persona afín a la fuerza, tendemos en darnos prisa en su búsqueda antes de que otros los encuentren.-**

 **-¿Otros?-** preguntó la mujer **-¿Hay mas asociaciones aparte de la resistencia que busca a gentes como él?-** Uri sonrió mientras se deshacía de su capucha y pañuelo para poder beber mas cómodamente.

 **-La resistencia no es la única organización que mantiene entre sus filas a gente como su hijo.-** informó paciente. La mujer rió ante sus palabras.

 **-Yul no es mi hijo, es mi sobrino-** miró el borde del vaso que tenia ante ella **-sus padres murieron hace años-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No se preocupe ya hace demasiado de eso.-** hizo una pausa antes de añadir **-Realmente desconozco el funcionamiento que tienen los entrenamientos para gente como él, creía que unicamente los Jedais eran capaces de entrenarlos-** reconoció la mujer mirándola.

 **-No se preocupe es normal, no es muy común encontrar casos como el de su sobrino-** la observó con cuidado, parecía curiosa. **-Los jedais buscan adeptos para controlar la fuerza mediante la luz, otras organizaciones lo hacen mediante la oscuridad y se de algunos que se mueven en un limbo entre ambas, aunque han sido casi inexistentes durante toda la historia.-** le informó sin vacilación, no le preocupaba.

 **-Entiendo.-** hizo una pausa y preguntó **-¿Y de que parte sois vosotros?-** Uri se quedo en silencio por momento, pero decidió responder.

 **-Por lo general, de la oscuridad, pero, en toda oscuridad hay algo de luz.-** le respondió.

 **-¿Entonces no sois de la resistencia?-** preguntó sorprendida y algo preocupada.

 **-No señora-** la miró con un deje de curiosidad quería saber como reaccionaria la mujer si le decía que eran de la Primera Orden, pero la entrada de un muchacho de unos 15 años de piel tostada y cabellera oscura capto su atención. Entró en la estancia llevando en brazos a un niño pequeño idéntico a la mujer, se quedo estático cuando vio a los presentes y desde su posición preguntó.

 **-¿Son los que quieren entrenarme?-**

 **-Así es, soy Uri, tu eres Yul ¿cierto?-** Se levantó presentándose.

 **-Si-** respondió escuetamente, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas libres, la mujer a su lado se alzo cogiendo al pequeño que hacia rato parecía estaba dormido y se dirigió con él hacia el interior de una de las estancias **-¿Por qué queréis entrenarme? No soy un guerrero, solo soy un granjero-** Uri sonrió ante las palabras de joven.

 **-Tienes potencial-**

 **-No es por ofenderle, pero se equivoca, no soy bueno con las armas, apenas soy capaz de defenderme cuando hay una reyerta.-**

 **-Aprenderás, de eso no te preocupes, puedo enseñarte a luchar-**

 **-¿Tu serias quien me entrenara?-** preguntó con curiosidad.

 **-En la lucha si, pero no soy la persona indicada para enseñarte el manejo en la fuerza, de eso se encargaría otro.-** cabeceó afirmativamente, pareció complacerle la respuesta, pero no tardo en hablar.

 **-La verdad, es que no quiero ser entrenado. Fue idea de mi tía el comunicarlo a la Nueva República, yo estaba en contra, no quiero formar parte de la resistencia-**

 **-Por eso no te preocupes, no soy de la resistencia.-** Yul la miró con duda, no sabia entonces por que tenían interés por él, pero unos golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención, se levantó dispuesto a abrir. Uri por su parte, se tenso ante la llegada de más gente, le hizo unos gestos a los soldados y ambos se levantaron quedándose a un lado de la estancia algo ocultos de las miradas de los que fuera estuvieran.

La voz del joven se mezclaba con la de una mujer, Uri afinó el oído todo lo que pudo pero no logró identificar que decían, esperó entonces paciente, pero estando en alerta. Poco tiempo tardó en descender la escaleras nuevamente el muchacho, ahora seguido por una muchacha algo mayor que él. La Coronel, la observó le sonaba, no sabia de que, pero le sonaba, quizás algún encontronazo tiempo atrás en alguna misión, pero no sabia situarla. Se mantuvo en su posición apenas moviéndose. La recién llegada en cambio anduvo algo activa observó todo el lugar fijándose en los soldados y en la Coronel.

 **-Buenas tardes-** musitó la recién llegada, Uri le respondió de igual manera cuando la vio sentarse a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. **-Soy Rey un placer-** se presentó tendiéndole la mano a la castaña. Por su parte, Uri la observó, ¿seria la misma Rey? Podría ser, se interesó más si pudo en ella, si realmente era esa Rey, suponía que era la alumna de Skywalker, la culpable de las cicatrices y heridas de Kylo en la Starkiller. La observó muy atenta, buscó con la mirada si portaba armas, siendo la padawan de Luke seguramente portara un sable láser, no lo halló, pero no dijo nada al respecto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba su mano.

 **-Uri, encantada.-** Ya parecía comprender por que Snoke no quería que ni Kylo ni el General fueran con ella, ahora mismo lo más valioso era el muchacho, y de estar ellos, directamente se habría convertido aquel momento en una lucha interminable.

 **-No sabia que habría más de una persona interesada en mi.-** menciono el joven cuando se sentó frente a las dos mujeres. Rey se sorprendió ante aquella información y con rapidez miró a la Coronel. Un enorme silenció se formó mientras intentaba analizar la situación, nunca antes había escuchado de gente aparte de la resistencia interesada en gente poderosa en la fuerza.

 **-No sois de la resistencia-** susurró cuando algo en su cabeza comezón a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, mostrando una creciente sorpresa que se tradujo en segundos en una mueca de seriedad, tensándose inmediatamente.

 **-No-** confirmó Uri con una sonrisa mientras miraba al muchacho, que pareció mostrar curiosidad ante la sorpresa de la recién llegada. **-tranquila, no eres mi objetivo-** añadió Uri bebiendo calmadamente.

 **-La Primera Orden-** siseó Rey mientras se llevaba la mano hacia un costado.

 **-Igual que en toda oscuridad hay algo de luz, en toda luz hay algo de oscuridad-** las palabras que Uri profería iban dirigidas al joven que no paraba de mirarlas, con un deje de preocupación cuando vio a Rey ponerse a la defensiva, mientras Uri bebía tranquilamente.

El joven se removió de su asiento en un intento de calmar la situación. **-No quiero ser entrenado.-** afirmó, Rey lo miró entonces con cierta sorpresa.

 **-¿Cómo que no?-** se alarmó la chatarrera.

 **-Escúchale, no quiere ser entrenado.-** burló Uri dedicándole las palabras a Rey, la cual le dirigió una mala mirada **-Así que tranquilízate, que diría Luke si te viera tan exaltada con solo mi presencia-** negó dramáticamente **-los jedáis deben ser pacientes y no exaltarse por cualquier tontería.-** añadió con sorna. Rey se tensó más aun cuando la joven menciono a su maestro.

 **-¿Que le habéis hecho a mi maestro?-** inquirió alarmando al joven.

 **-Tranquila ese viejo es duro de roer aunque no lo aparente-** sonrió divertida mientras se alzaba de pie haciéndoles un gestó de tranquilidad a sus subordinados que comenzaban a exaltarse por la presencia de la padawan, y se elevaba la pernera del pantalón mostrando la prótesis. **-Cortesía de las ocurrencias de tu maestro.-** Rey frunció el ceño.

 **-Mientes-**

 **-¡Oh! Por favor, no sois pura bondad, matasteis a miles de personas con la destrucción de la Starkiller, tu misma casi matas a Kylo Ren-** le inquirió.

 **-¡Vosotros destruisteis tres planetas y numerosas civilizaciones!-** se exaltó más ante la mención del caballero. **-¡Él mato ha Han Solo!-** Uri se movió levemente variando su tez divertida por una seria.

 **-Yo no aprobé esa muerte-** sentenció mirándola fijamente, respiró hondo, no quería ofrecerle una imagen más negativa de la que podía tener el muchacho sobre la Primera orden, así que se calmo. **-En resumen, todos somos malos y ahora que ha quedado aclarado ese punto-** se giró hacia el joven **-ya no tendrás tantos problemas para decidir quien quieres que te entrene.-** sonrió satisfecha, no servia de nada llevar al muchacho frente a Kylo si no quería ser entrenado, con aquella pequeña discusión, había podido salvar una barrera, la del bien y del mal, ambos bandos mataban. Cada uno creía hacer lo correcto, solo quedaba convencerlo para que quisiera ser entrenado y demostrarle que lado le daba más privilegios.

Retomó su asiento y con un gestó le señaló el otro a Rey **-Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte, no voy a atacarte** \- le dijo divertida **-no a menos que tú me provoques-** añadió muy atenta **-hoy no tengo nada en contra tuya, quizás mañana, pero hoy no-** una pequeña risa inundó la sala ante la sorpresa de la menor. Pero no tardó, aun desconfiando, en sentarse en la silla señalada, mientras el joven frente a ellas parecía calmarse y hacia lo mismo.

 **-Reiteró no querer ser entrenado.-** repitió Yul serio mirándolas a las dos.

 **-Pero puedes ayudar a mucha gente si te entrena mi maestro-** Rey habló entonces.

 **-Tú maestro no esta disponible para entrenar a nadie-** Uri sonrió ante la rabia que afloraba de la joven **-calma, no querrás caer en el lado oscuro-** nuevamente rió y Rey hizo el intento por calmarse mientras respiraba con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Eres irritante-** susurró Rey. Uri no pudo evitar esgrimir una sonrisa, era el mismo calificativo que usaba Kylo para ella.

 **-Gracias-** se lo tomó como un cumplido, entonces prosiguió **-como decía, ella no puede ofrecerte un maestro, en cambio, yo puedo llevarte frente a uno que te mostrara cuan fuerte puedes ser, te enseñara a controlar la fuerza, no te digo que lo hagas para ayudar a la gente, lo hago para que te ayudes a ti mismo, ahora todos saben que eres afín a la fuerza, tu vida de granjero a acabado decidas entrenar o no.-** su semblante se volvió serio. Yul quedó en silencio mientras asimilaba las palabras, era cierto, si la resistencia y la Primera Orden estaban ahí, por él, que decidiera no ser entrenado solo le suponía ser el objetivo de más intentos reiterados para convencerlo y quizás no fueran tan pacificos. Suspiró con pesadez y con calma musitó.

 **-Bien, entrenare entonces-**

 **-¡Genial!-** se exaltó Rey mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa con una impronta felicidad.

Pero poco duró esa felicidad, un enorme ruido seguido de un temblor de tierra los hizo exaltarse, todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia. Un segundo estruendo se escuchó seguido de un tercero que lo precedió. Uri se alteró eran explosiones, paseo su mirada por los presentes y aun a riesgo de perder de vista al joven se movió rauda hacia el exterior seguida por el resto. Fuera pudieron apreciar como numerosas naves de desconocido origen comenzaban a descender a la vez, de varias de ellas salieron diferentes seres todos armados, disparando a diestro y siniestro contra todo el que encontraban.

 **-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-** preguntó exaltada Rey mientras aferraba su sable dispuesta a dar batalla, mientras miraba amenazante a la Coronel.

 **-A mi no me mires, yo no tengo nada que ver-** observó mas atentamente a los culpables **-es el inicio de las consecuencias de que se conozca que es poderoso en la fuerza-** sentenció mientras blandía sus armas. Se dirigió rauda hacia los soldados y les dio instrucciones. **-Escoltad al muchacho a una zona segura, no pueden verlo aquí.-**

 **-No dejare que te lo lleves-** amenazó Rey.

 **-Ahora mismo, no es cuestión de que bando se lo lleva, sino de que ellos no lo capturen, vivo es muy valioso, si lo capturan podrán venderlo a un alto precio a cualquier interesado.-** Informaba rápida Uri a la par que se preparaba por un posible ataque de la chatarrera. **-tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido-** apremió.

 **-No puedo dejar que sigan matando a personas inocentes-** Rey gritó entre explosiones mientras observaba como varios de aquellos guerreros se acercaban a su posición disparando sus blaster sin consideración. Rey comenzó a evadir algunos con el sable láser, pero varios se le escapaban aun se notaba que era una padawan sin apenas entrenamiento.

 **-Mierda-** susurró Uri comenzaban a rodearlos **-¡Atacales con la fuerza!-**

 **-¡No puedo!-** confesó Rey mientras desviaba varios de los disparos.

 **-¿Cómo que no puedes?-** inquirió la Coronel mientras se abalanzaba contra dos de los enemigos, esquivando los disparos, hasta alcanzarlos y seguidamente asestarles sendos golpes con sus dagas, que los dejaron tirados en el suelo sin vida.

 **-Aun no manejo la fuerza, de esa forma.-**

 **-¿Enserio?-** se quejó la mayor mirando como uno de los soldados caía abatido. Corrió a su posición cogiendo su blaster y ocupando su puesto cerca del muchacho, tras un muro de piedra.

 **-Yo si puedo.-** Musitó Yul, sorprendiendo a la mayor **-es lo único que se hacer, pero no lo controlo-**

 **-¡Da igual hazlo!-** le gritó mientras se movía disparando ha varios enemigos, dándole a uno. **-¡Ahora!-** apremió y el joven se movió tras ella, alzando las manos y cerrando los ojos, le costo conseguirlo pero una oleada de fuerza escapó de sus manos lanzando a dos de sus rivales. Uri y Rey lo miraron atentas, no había sido un gran ataque pero era más que nada.

De pronto y sin que nadie lo esperaba varios de sus oponentes comenzaron a ser derribados desde su retaguardia, un gruñido a lo lejos se escuchó mientras Chewbacca hacia acto de presencia. Ambas lo observaron mientras seguían intentando acabar con el enemigo. Pero una gran explosión se lo impidió, las dos mujeres junto al joven y el soldado salieron disparados cuando una de las naves bombardeó la pequeña casa.

No fue mucho el tiempo el que tardó Uri en comenzar a alzarse entre el humo y los escombros, con un enorme pitido en sus oídos, no se ubicaba, buscó con la mirada al resto de los presentes. Vislumbro a varios metros a la chatarrera tirada en el suelo inconsciente, hizo amago por dirigirse a ella, pero el peludo la alcanzó primero. Se giró viéndola con sorpresa, la reconoció, él sabia quien era, pero no se permitió el lujo de perder el tiempo. Cargó a la joven en sus brazos y se movió corriendo en dirección a la nave, al parecer Rey estaba bastante dañada. Uri, entonces miró tras de si, buscando al resto, no tardo en encontrar al muchacho, al lado del soldado, intentando reanimarlo. Corrió hacia él y tras verificar que el soldado seria irrecuperable, intentó hablarle.

 **-¡Tenemos que irnos!-** gritaba por su perdida de oído temporal, mientras tiraba del brazo del menor, que pronto dirigió su mirada a la casa.

 **-¡No puedo mi tía y mi primo aun están dentro!-** gritó de igual forma el muchacho.

 **-No podemos hacer nada por ellos-**

 **-¡No pienso irme sin ellos!-** amenazó el menor muy seguro de si. Uri maldijo por lo bajo antes de salir corriendo al interior de la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella. El joven la seguía, busco entre los cascotes, pero lo que encontró no era bueno, la mujer, se encontraba tirada en el piso, sangrando. Yul se movió rápido intentando hacerla volver, pero Uri sabia que ya era tarde, posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y negó con la cabeza.

 **-Tenemos que irnos.-** sentencio, mientras veía al joven derramar lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de su tía. Entonces un llanto ajeno se escuchó. Ambos prestaron atención y se movieron rápidos para desplazar los cascotes de una de las esquinas de lo que fue un dormitorio. El pequeño niño seguía con vida, Uri lo cogió cuando tuvo ocasión, lo observo con rapidez, estaba magullado y varias heridas sangraban en su rostro y extremidades, pero no parecía tener nada grave.

 **-No me iré sin él-** reiteró el muchacho, crispando los nervios de la Coronel que a regañadientes, aferró cuanto pudo al pequeño cubriéndolo con sus brazos, mientras se dirigía a una salida trasera de la casa.

 **-Esto me creara problemas-** susurró mientras corría tras Yul que la guiaba ya que sabia el recorrido. **-Tenemos que llegar al bosque mi nave esta ahí esperando.-** El moreno cabeceo aun con su rostro marcado por el camino que las lagrimas habían formado en su piel manchada de polvo por la explosión.

Les costó salir, pero una vez que lo lograron tuvieron un pequeño inciso en que los ataques remitieron. Corrieron hacia el bosque esquivando las miradas de sus enemigos, o casi todas, puesto que uno los divisó y dio la alarma.

 **-¡Aquí la Coronel necesito apoyó nos atacan!-** gritó por el comunicador a los soldados que se encontraban en la nave.

 **-Nos dirigimos hacia su posición-** confirmó uno de los soldados.

 **-Traigan la nave-** añadió, mientras se escondía entre los arboles, agazapándose juntó a Yul que observaba desde su posición como aquellos asesinos se movían buscándolos.

 **-Entendido-** se escuchó del otro lado de comunicador.

Uri miró al muchacho, no tenia armas. **-Coge mi blaster-** le indicó, cargando con el pequeño no podía hacer uso de él. Yul afirmó con prontitud haciendo caso a las instrucciones de la mayor, mientras a la vez intentaba calmar al menor que aun lloraba. **-Tenemos que resistir hasta que lleguen.-** añadió en susurros, muy atenta a lo que alrededor pasaba. Aferró la cabeza del niño sobre su pecho intentando calmarlo.

 **-¿Cuanto tardaran?-** preguntó de igual forma el menor.

 **-Deberían tardar poco-** se intentaba autoconvencer la morena. Pero una voz señalaba que los habían encontrado, se alzaron rápidos, corriendo por entre la arboleda, varios disparos golpeaban los arboles a su alrededor, por suerte era difícil apuntarles en una zona tan densa.

Por largo rato corrieron, saltaron y esquivaron los arboles, mientras el joven de vez en cuando intentaba disparar a sus perseguidores, sin excesivo éxito. El zumbido a lo lejos de una nave provocó que Uri parara en seco, ya los habían alcanzado, elevó su vista hacia las copas de los arboles donde se apreciaba la nave. Pronto los disparos provenientes de la nave acabaron con varios de sus oponentes.

Yul señaló un pequeño claro mas adelante y corrieron hacia él, era el único lugar donde podrían acceder a la nave. Uri transmitió las ordenes mientras corría. Ya no quedaba apenas para alcanzarla y podrían escapar, pero cuando salieron al claro, eran un blanco demasiado fácil, una multitud de disparos comenzó a estamparse cerca a ellos. Uri sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando se giró viendo dirigirse directamente hacia ellos dos disparos de un arma mas potente. Milésimas de segundo bastaron para que Uri agarrara al muchacho del brazo atrayendolo hacia si, rodeándolo con su cuerpo junto al pequeño. Giró sus pies dándole la espalda a los disparos y una fuerte oleada de fuerza escapó de su cuerpo. No hubo impacto. Miró sobre su hombro con una exaltante furia en la mirada, los dos disparos más potentes verdes levitaban inmóviles junto a otro puñado de disparos de menor calibre.

Yul miró impresionado aquella escena, cuando se zafó del agarre de la Coronel, él no lo había hecho, entonces dirigió su mirada a la mujer que aun estática no apartaba la mirada cargada de ira de sus perseguidores. **-¡Corre!-** gritó Uri sin moverse de su situación, mientras elevaba su mano libre y hacia un rápido movimiento en horizontal, cerrando el puño con fuerza. El dueño del arma de mayor calibre se retorció durante unos momentos antes de caer, al suelo sin vida, alertando a los demás a su alrededor.

Se movió rápida instantes después, hacia la nave subiendo junto a los dos niños, mientras los soldados les cubrían con sus blaster. La nave despegó aun con la compuerta abierta, permitiendoles ver como, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los disparos estos colisionaron contra los arboles al otro extremo del claro, tumbando varios de ellos.

La compuerta se cerró y el silencio inundo el lugar. Uri observó muy atenta las miradas inquisitivas de los dos soldados, se movió segura enfrentando al primero y con un gesto de su mano frente a este, habló.

 **-No has visto eso-**

 **-No he visto eso-** afirmó el soldado, antes de que Uri imitara el proceso en el otro.

Se dejo caer sobre el suelo con la espalda pegada en la pared, aun aferraba con fuerza al pequeño que seguía sollozando en su pecho. Miró al mayor que estático no dejaba de observarla, callado.

 **-Nadie debe saber eso.-** Sentenció la Coronel muy seria mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia al muchacho, que tras un momento afirmó.

 **-Eres fuerte.-** susurró el muchacho aun observándola impresionado.

 **-No-** negó tajante **-solo se una ínfima parte de lo que tu llegaras a saber con el entrenamiento adecuado.-**

Suspiró calmándose a la par que se permitía observar más pacientemente al menor entre sus brazos. Resignada le retiró el rastro de lagrimas con su manga, como mucho tendría 3 años y se parecía demasiado a su madre. Ahora ya no tenia nada, en cuestión de un rato el pequeño había perdido a su madre, Uri alzó nuevamente su mirada hacia Yul que la había imitado sentándose en el suelo y le preguntó.

 **-¿Cómo se llama?-**

 **-Nut-** respondió unicamente mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas flexionadas. **-Al final no he podido decidir-** musitó acurrucado.

 **-Lo siento-** musitó Uri, él también había perdido mucho y le tocaría vivir una vida que no había escogido. La castaña, se alzó con pesadez, cargando al pequeño Nut y se dirigió al lado del muchacho, sentándose junto a él. Instintivamente lo rodeó con el brazo atrayendolo hacia ella dejando que se apoyara en su hombro, cosa que provocó que retomara el llanto que hacia rato había tenido que abandonar a la fuerza. Se sentía responsable en cierta manera del final trágico de los dos muchachos y sin pararse a pensar dos veces lo que en su cabeza rondaba sus labios dieron rienda suelta a sus palabras. **-Tranquilo, te aseguro que no dejare que os pase nada.-**

El camino de vuelta lo pasaron en silencio, nadie musitó palabra alguna. Los dos muchachos consiguieron dormirse tras largo rato llorando y los soldados simplemente se limitaron a cumplir con su trabajo. Uri se mantuvo en su posición hasta que las instrucciones de permiso para aterrizar se escucharon por los intercomunicadores. Movió lentamente al mayor despertandolo.

 **-Ya estamos por llegar-** el muchacho se removió lentamente permitiendole a la mujer alzarse.

Uri se colocó dispuesta para descender en cuanto la nave tocara tierra, observó al muchacho moverse hasta su costado. Le mostró una afable sonrisa intentando calmarle los crecientes nervios que parecía tener.

 **-¿Qué tipo de persona sera mi maestro?-** preguntó mientras no apartaba la mirada de la compuerta frente a él. Uri ensanchó la sonrisa.

 **-Un egocéntrico caprichoso-** informó sorprendiendo al menor, mientras la compuerta comenzaba a abrirse. Pronto pudieron observar como varias personas los esperaban en el hangar. **-Ese egocéntrico caprichoso.-** señalo divertida, al caballero que con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda esperaba impaciente, con ese porte estoico, que acrecentaban sus oscuras prendas y el casco. Yul la miró y pudo observar como esa mueca divertida se transformó rápidamente en una expresión seria, mientras descendían de la nave. **-No te separes de mi-** el joven afirmó.

Por otro lado el caballero observaba desde su posición como la mujer hacia acto de presencia, sujetando fuertemente lo que parecía ser un crio y caminaba con otro muchacho a su lado. Tras la mascara frunció el ceño. Apenas dos soldados y el piloto precedieron sus pasos. Había perdido dos soldados, eso era consecuencia de una batalla. Esperó estático hasta que la joven se situó frente a él, notó conforme se acercaban que una perturbación en la fuerza era evidente, miró más atentamente al muchachó, no era un humano normal y corriente, ¿podría un nuevo alumno de Snoke? Una mueca de molestia quedo camuflada bajo la mascara y rápidamente desvió su atención a la Coronel. A pesar de que la fuerza era poderosa en el joven, era ella la que provocaba la perturbación.

 **-He vuelto-** susurró Uri.

 **-Ya veo-** musitó unicamente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el pequeño y seguidamente al mayor. **-¿Ellos eran tu misión?-**

 **-Unicamente él-** señalo con la cabeza al mayor, mientras el caballero observaba al menor que se aferraba más a sus vestimentas asustado por su propia imagen. **-No tuve más remedio-** El caballero por su parte negó tajante, la decisión de traer con ella al menor causaría problemas.

 **-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas más difíciles?-**

 **-Porque si no, no seria yo-** sonrió levemente ante la protesta del caballero. Kylo por su parte resignado se giró con pesadez, antes de encaminarse hasta el interior del edificio.

 **-¿Hubo problemas?-** preguntó intrigado.

 **-Cazadores tras el crio-** musitó molesta, antes de añadir **-y... la chatarrera con Chewbacca.-** El caballero se tensó desviando la mirada molesto, un gruñido bajo la mascara lo delató sutilmente.

 **-Ellos no me atacaron, fue mas bien una negociación bastante pacifica.-** añadió en un intento de calmar la palpable ira que comenzaba a demostrar.

 **-¿Rey de la resistencia?-** preguntó Yul curioso, provocando que el caballero le mirara molesto por la sola mención de ese nombre.

 **-La misma-** afirmó Uri.

 **-Nos... nos ayudó-** informó con cuidado nuevamente el joven. Kylo mantuvo su mirada fija en el muchacho que con un deje de temor observaba atento la mascara.

 **-Debemos informar a Líder Supremo-** fue lo único que este musitó dirigiéndose hacia la sala de Snoke. Uri se tensó por la mención de Líder, ante de seguirlo junto a Yul que no tenia intención de separarse de ella, como esta le había ordenado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14: Niños**

Cuatro presencias acechaban la puerta de la tétrica estancia en que el Líder Supremo Snoke solía atenderlos, el silencio era abrumador, Kylo se viró antes de que alguno entrara, observando la mirada segura de la Coronel y la palpable inquietud del muchacho.

 **-Esta vez entraras sola.-** Uri lo miró, se giró hacia Yul y dejó al pequeño en el suelo que corrió a aferrarse a las ropas del mayor escondiendo su rostro en la pernera del muchacho.

 **-¿Debería mencionar lo del niño?-**

 **-Mientras no lo pida, omitelo.-** Uri afirmó, antes de respirar hondo. Estaba dispuesta atravesar la puerta cuando la mano de Kylo le aferro el brazo parandola en seco, susurrando cerca **-No estas bloqueada al completo, una fluctuación en la fuerza te delata.-** Ella lo miró sorprendida, tensando su mandíbula, chasqueando la lengua.

 **-Tuve que requerir a ella para salir vivos.-** Informó molesta desviando la mirada.

 **-Eso me es indiferente, ahora lo que importa es que él no te note.-** Uri volvió a enfrentar la mascara, tenia razón, cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba, debía centrarse o tendría problemas. El agarre de Kylo cesó poco a poco, quedando relegada a una sutil caricia que Yul pudo notar, mientras los observaba muy atento, sin llegar a comprender el por qué ese gesto.

Uri volvió a abrir los ojos mirándolo buscando el permiso del mayor, el cual tras un instante de comprobación concedió con un gesto. **-Deseadme suerte.-** musitó levemente antes de adentrarse en aquella estancia.

 **-No la necesitas-** añadió Kylo antes de verla desaparecer, infundiéndole seguridad a la Coronel. El caballero por su parte retomó la mirada posandola en los muchachos, que con duda uno y miedo el otro lo miraban.

Sus pasos retumbaron por toda la sala, se situó firme en el centro de toda aquella oscuridad. Apenas le fue necesario esperar, ya que el holograma pronto hizo acto de presencia. La miró atentamente, buscaba algo en ella, pero Uri no sabría decir el qué.

 **-Coronel.-** habló tajante.

 **-Señor-** se cuadró, esperando por las palabras de Snoke.

 **-¿Ha conseguido al joven como le ordené?-**

 **-Si señor.-** afirmó.

 **-Informame.-** ordenó el anciano muy atento.

 **-No hubo problemas a la hora de encontrar al joven, poco después aparecieron unos cazadores, aun así conseguí traerlo con vida.-** Snoke la miró mas atentamente, alzando la inexistente ceja.

 **-¿Algún problema con la resistencia?-** preguntó concretamente, sorprendiendo a la castaña que dudó un instante antes de responder.

 **-Me topé con varios de ellos, pero no fue problema para mi.-** Sentenció segura.

 **-¿Alguien que mencionar?-** Uri dudo un instante, pero pronto habló.

 **-La chatarrera, Rey creo que se llamaba y un wookiee.-**

 **-Rey-** se regocijó en el nombre **-si nuevamente te encuentras con ella, tráemela, capturala como te sea posible, me da igual si la traes rota, solo tráemela con vida.-** la castaña se sorprendió del gran interés que tenia en ella, por lo que afirmó segura.

 **-Señor, si la vuelvo a tener frente a mi no tendré piedad y la traeré para usted-**

 **-Bien, me resulta interesante saber como eres capaz de enfrentar a la resistencia y a un grupo de cazadores, sin necesidad de recurrir a un amplio numero de tropas.-** hizo una pausa, Uri lo miró un tanto inquisitiva, ¿Cómo sabia que no había llevado apenas tropas? **-Me sorprendes gratamente-**

 **-Es un honor escuchar eso de usted-** agradeció Uri con un gesto.

El anciano mostró una mueca similar a una sonrisa de satisfacción **-Se que mi discípulo espera fuera, lo noto, hazle pasar.-** ordenó. Uri afirmó tan seria como pudo **-Y haz que pase también el muchacho-** le dirigió una mirada algo severa pero aun así afirmó, no quería que el muchacho conociera a aquel ser, pero no podía impedirlo. Volvió a recorrer el camino andado, para indicarle al caballero que entrara. Miró al muchacho seria y con pesadez le hizo un gesto.

 **-También quiere verte a ti.-** Kylo frenó sus pasos mirando a la castaña y luego al muchacho.

 **-¿Para qué?-** preguntó tajante.

 **-No lo se-** su respuesta fue muy neutra, mientras miraba al pequeño, no podía dejarlo solo ahí fuera, lo agarró de la mano, respirando hondo, mientras le cedía el paso al mayor para que pasara, tras Kylo que ante la falta de información y unos segundos de silencio se adentró en el interior. Uri miró al pequeño temblaba, tenia miedo, intentó mostrarle una sonrisa de calma, pero no surgió efecto. Se resignó no conseguiría nada ese día. **-No tengas miedo, te protegeré.-** le dijo amablemente antes de entrar a la sala oscura.

En el interior Snoke observó muy interesado la llegada del joven lo analizó al milímetro, percibía su fuerza, por su parte el muchacho andaba lento y temeroso no sabia donde se encontraba, esperó a un lado del mayor, mientras que observaba la figura de Snoke frente a él. Pero la nueva llegada de la mujer junto al pequeño pareció captar aun más la atención del Líder, frunció el ceño molesto mientras se alzaba del trono con un creciente mal humor.

 **-¡¿Coronel qué hace ese niño ante mi?!-** le inquirió amenazante. Uri no pudo evitar bajar la mirada mientras escuchaba las arremetidas del mayor.

 **-Señor-** intentaba comenzar a explicarse, sin alzar la mirada, Kylo a su lado se mantuvo estático, conocía de esos brotes de su maestro, interceder por ella seria peor. **-el pequeño estaba con el muchacho-**

 **-¡¿Eso no aclara nada?!-** le cortó, sobresaltando a Yul que dio una encogida y un paso hacia atrás, mientras el pequeño se escondía tras la mujer, comenzando a sollozar.

 **-Señor-** volvió a retomar la palabra pero el anciano la interrumpió nuevamente.

 **-¡Coronel! ¡Creía que me seria útil pero me he dado cuenta que no!-** gritó provocando que la joven diera una encogida ante los gritos **-¡No merece estar ante mi presencia! ¡Aun es incapaz de llevar a cabo las ordenes como se le ordenan! ¡No es digna de estar en esta orden, si no sabe acatar las ordenes!-** seguía con sus palabras, Uri apretaba los dientes mientras escuchaba las descalificaciones del anciano, pero cuando iba a proseguir no pudo evitar saltar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, cualquier temor que con anterioridad había mostrado se esfumo en un instante.

 **-¡Señor! ¡Son familia, creí conveniente traerlo conmigo!-** el anciano se calló de improvisto con un gesto encolerizado **-¡Tiene la misma sangre que el muchacho, es pequeño aun, quizás en una año o dos sea capaz de desarrollar el manejo de la fuerza!-** sus palabras sorprendieron a todos, alzó la mirada segura y retadora **-¡Señor si no es útil me desharé de él!-** esas nuevas palabras sorprendieron al muchacho que se dispuso a protestar, pero Kylo lo frenó en seco agarrándolo del hombro y negando tajantemente, él moreno sabia lo que ella intentaba, con esas palabras. **-¡Pero de ser útil en apenas unos pocos años serán dos los discípulos de la oscuridad!-**

El silencio inundo la sala Snoke se encontraba encolerizado, nadie antes se había atrevido a alzarle la voz, ni siquiera su propio alumno famoso por sus problemas de auto control. Pero aun así sus palabras parecían llegar a ser de utilidad al anciano, no quería reconocerlo, jamas lo haría sobretodo ante un soldado.

 **-¡Sal de esta sala!-** bramó una ultima vez, la joven no se movió de su posición lo miraba con un deje de reto, pero el anciano se dirigió al caballero **-¡No pienso consentir que esta falta de respeto quede impune, encárgate de ella, encierrala hasta que aprenda a obedecer las ordenes como se debe!-** le gritó tajante. El caballero tragó saliva, afirmando con dificultad, antes de mirar a la castaña que lo observaba con pánico.

 **-Sal de aquí, ahora me encargare de ti-** le ordenó tajante. Suplicaba por dentro que ella hiciera caso sin rechistar, la mirada de rabia que mostraba la castaña no se lo confirmaba. Pero tras un gruñido y un gesto de respeto hacia el caballero salio de la sala llevándose al niño con ella. Yul, por su parte había entrado en un bucle de dudas, no sabia que hacer, si decir algo o no, miraba a los dos sucesivamente y no apartó la vista de ella hasta que no desapareció de la sala.

La calma volvió a inundar la sala breves momentos después de que la puerta se cerrara, Kylo y el muchacho dirigieron su mirada al holograma que intentando recobrar la compostura volvía a sentarse en su enorme trono.

 **-Kylo Ren-** su tono era autoritario pero los gritos habían desaparecido **-debes controlar a tu subordinada-** le advirtió, el moreno alzo la mirada.

 **-Señor, reconozco que es impulsiva e impertinente, pero me ha dado mas muestras de lealtad y de hacer bien su trabajo de lo que el General Hux ha dado nunca-** informaba **-Sus actos impulsivos normalmente acarrean beneficios a la orden y me es de gran utilidad en las misiones que le he encomendado.-** Snoke lo miró sorprendido, la estaba defendiendo. Kylo se dio cuenta de inmediato e intentó corregir sus palabras. **-Pero si usted quiere que le aplique un castigo, lo llevare a cabo a pesar de mi valoración, aunque creo que el General Hux ha cometido más impertinencias que ella y con unas consecuencias devastadoras para la Orden-** Sentenció, esperaba que de algo valiera su opinión. Por su parte el anciano se quedó observándolo por largo rato, notaba algo extraño en su discípulo cuando hablaba de la mujer, afinó la mirada, el moreno se tensó ante aquel gesto. La palpable molestia del anciano se tradujo súbitamente en una indómita diversión.

 **-Sientes algo por esa mujer-** Sentenció en apenas un siseo, el muchacho miró atento al caballero, quizás era ese el porque del anterior gesto con ella en el pasillo. Kylo se sorprendió, pero intentó parecer convencido, no quería delatarse a si mismo.

 **-Señor, tengo muy claro mi cometido.-** Snoke ensanchó la mueca de víbora que se había formado en su rostro.

 **-Para ser mi discípulo, a veces no tienes clara la diferencia que hay entre la oscuridad y la luz.-** le explicó relajando su postura.

 **-¿A que se refiere maestro?-**

 **-Mientras tus decisiones no te alejen de la oscuridad, no hay prohibiciones con respecto a tus deseos-** aclaró el anciano **-¿por que debería oponerme a que desates tus pasiones con ella? El amor siempre a llevado a un único camino, la oscuridad, tu propio abuelo es un ejemplo de ello.-** sentencio. Si el moreno no hubiera llevado esa mascara, su cara lo abría delatado al completo, le estaba dando permiso. **-Pero eso si, en cuanto una ligera desviación a un camino incorrecto se presente, yo mismo acabare con ella-** añadió muy serio. Kylo tragó con dureza, no sabia que decir, se había quedado completamente en blanco. **-Esto, no quita que esa mujer deba ser castigada y doblegada.-** El moreno reacciono.

 **-Si... Si maestro, yo me encargare de ello.-**

 **-De igual forma ha cumplido lo encomendado aunque no satisfactoriamente y gracias a eso, podrás demostrar que realmente eres digno de dejar de ser mi aprendiz y convertirte en maestro-** musitó serio captando por completo la atención del caballero, Kylo giró rápidamente su mirada hacia el muchacho a su lado.

 **-¿Él será mi alumno?-** preguntó incrédulo.

 **-Así es, tu deber es instruirlo en la fuerza, mostrandole el poder de la oscuridad, debes inculcarle el camino correcto y junto a ti sera un gran sirviente por la causa.-** sus palabras infundían en el caballero un orgullo que pocas veces era visto.

 **-No le defraudare maestro.-** dijo seguro de si mismo.

 **-Eso esperó, ahora marchaos, cuanto antes comiences mejores serán los resultados.-** Finalizó Snoke, viendo como el mayor hacia un gesto de respetó antes de salir de la sala, empujando al muchacho que se había quedado estático. Pero segundos después añadió **-Y realizale un seguimiento al crio-**

 **-Si maestro-**

Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, Uri y el pequeño Nut los observaron salir, era palpable la molestia de la castaña que se quejaba por lo bajo y mantenía su mueca de rabia. Kylo se quedo quieto observando a la mayor, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, agarrándola con brusquedad del brazo.

 **-¿Cómo se te ocurre encarar al Líder?-** le reprochó claramente molesto.

 **-No me dio opción, no pensaba dejar que me devaluara como estaba haciendo.-**

 **-¡Te podría haber matado!-** aferró ambos brazos de la joven empujándola contra la pared. Nut pegó un pequeño gritó de susto ante aquel gesto y corrió a esconderse tras su primo.

 **-¡No puedo consentir que mate al crio! ¡No soy un monstruo!-**

 **-¡Lo eres! ¡has matado niños e inocentes! ¿qué tiene de diferente este?-** Uri movió sus labios con intención de responder, pero no tenia respuesta, bajó la mirada con molestia.

 **-No se por qué pero me siento responsable de ellos.-** sentenció en apenas un susurro, seguido de un silencio incomodo. Kylo respiró profundamente mientras se calmaba, soltó el agarre de los brazos de la muchacha y apoyó su casco sobre la frente de la joven.

 **-No puedo evitarte un castigo-** dijo en un tono de resignación.

 **-Lo se, acarreare con las consecuencias-** el moreno la rodeo con los brazos manteniendo su casco apoyado sobre la cabeza de la menor.

 **-Sera mi aprendiz-** Con anterioridad había querido entrenar a la chatarrera, se había ofrecido, pero esta se negó en rotundo y había preferido seguir los pasos de su tío Luke. Ahora tenia frente a sí un alumno al que entrenar desde cero, ser su maestro y enseñarle todo lo que sabia, eso suponía un enorme logro para él.

 **-Te dije que agradecerías que me marchara-** musitó con una sonrisa camuflada entre las ropas del mayor, mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Kylo la miró era cierto que se lo agradecía, no había tenido hasta el momento oportunidad igual de tener esa posibilidad y ella se la brindaba. Dirigió su mirada al muchacho que aun intentaba entender que ocurría con esos dos **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

 **-Yu... Yul-** dijo sorprendido **-él es Nut-** presentó al pequeño que lo miraba aun con miedo.

 **-Bien Yul, seré tu maestro a partir de ahora-** se separó de la joven que lo miró atenta a la vez que algo preocupada por su pronto castigo **-seguirás mis instrucciones, te enseñare a controlar la fuerza y ser un gran guerrero.-** Hablaba tajante **-te referirás a mi como maestro o maestro Kylo Ren ¿Entendido?-**

 **-Si.-** afirmó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

 **-Bien-** hizo una pausa volviendo a mirar a la castaña **-te doy 10 minutos para que te prepares, pasaras una temporada en las celdas como Skywllker-** Uri afirmó a pesar de su molestia, le esperaba una temporada a base de pan y agua, incluso sin ello. -S **ígueme, te mostrare la que sera tu estancia a partir de ahora.-** Kylo se dirigió al joven, este dudó mirando a Uri que tranquila sonreía en busca de un indició de seguridad. Esta le hizo un pequeño gesto con la testa que Yul entendió.

 **-¿Qué pasara con Nut?-** susurró, el pequeño hizo un mohin, mientras las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaban a acumularse amenazantes por escapar.

 **-Yo quiero irme con madre-** sus palabras se escuchaban llorosas. Yul se tensó agachó la cabeza, no sabia como decirle que ya no la vería más. Uri intercedió por él.

 **-Ven-** le tendió la mano Uri al pequeño, este dudoso la aferró. **-Tú madre se ha tenido que ir, pero me ha dicho que cuide de ti y de tu primo-** miró al caballero pidiéndole permiso, este afirmó, después de todo el propio Líder Snoke le había pedido que realizara un seguimiento del pequeño **-ahora te quedaras con él por un tiempo, pero luego yo cuidare de ti-** se arrodilló junto al pequeño, sus palabras eran amables, mientras le retiraba las amenazantes lagrimas, antes de que escaparan. El pequeño entre sollozos afirmó, aunque su mirada hacia el caballero era de miedo.

Entonces una voz por el pasillo captó la atención de todos.

 **-¡Coronel!-** gritaba un agitado Hux mientras se dirigía raudo hacia ellos.

 **-¿Señor?-** cuestionó la muchacha al verlo alterado, alzándose rápidamente, escondiendo al menor tras ella.

 **-¡¿Qué hacen infantes en la base?!-** exclamó con creciente molestia.

 **-Señor, la misión consistía en traer al muchacho a la base.-** Informó rápidamente. Hux se paró mirando al muchacho y entonces reitero.

 **-Sera mi aprendiz-** informó Kylo tajante, no staba de humor para aguantar las estupideces de aquel hombre. Hux lo miró con ira pero reitero sus quejas.

 **-¡¿Y el niño?!-** señaló de mala manera al menor, que ahora se aferraba a las prendas de la Coronel. **-No creo que sea de utilidad para nadie un crio.-**

 **-Señor, no me quedó otra opción-** Uri intentaba hacer entender al pelirrojo.

 **-Es una oficial de la Primera Orden, ¿no es capaz de traer a rastras a un muchacho sin que este la manipule?-**

 **-¡Señor!-** exclamó molesta **-el muchacho quedó huérfano por culpa de unos cazadores, no podía dejarlo tirado para que lo mataran o vendieran-** Hux la miró muy seriamente a la par que sorprendido de que le regresara esas palabras con gran molestia. **-Me haré cargo absolutamente de él, es mi error y acarreare con las consecuencias-** dijo muy segura, ya había metido la pata con Snoke, no iba a callarse con Hux, no ese día que ya tenia sentenciado un castigo **-no interferirá en mis tareas.-**

Kylo interfirió. **-La Coronel ya ha informado a Líder Snoke sobre la presencia del pequeño-** Uri lo miró agradecida, mientras Hux en cambio no podía más que ponerse rojo de ira. **-Y tras una advertencia, ha dado el visto bueno a que permanezca en la base-** el pelirrojo gruñó por lo bajo antes de con la mano alzada advirtiendo a los presentes gritar.

 **-¡Como interfiera en una sola de las tareas de cualquiera de los soldados, lo tirare en el pozo más oscuro del planeta más lejano que encuentre!-**

 **-No lo hará Señor-** aseguró Uri antes de verle marchar encolerizado por donde había venido, se giró hacia Kylo y apenas en un susurró musitó **-Gracias.**

 **-Deberías dejar de complicar las cosas-** Uriafirmó con resignación, pero Kylo añadió **-aunque si con ello encolerizas a Hux, sigue así.-** Añadió divirtiendo a la muchacha, antes de moverse de aquel lugar igual que lo hizo el resto, debía prepararse, sabia lo duro que era estar en aquellas celdas por días, así que esta vez se llevaría algo con que entretenerse, aunque fuera un libro.

Mientras tanto cerca de la base de la Primera Orden una nave circundaba camuflada, no era grande, mas bien pequeña, muy similar a las que en Corsin atacaron a los aldeanos, bordeó toda la zona, sin llegar a acercarse lo suficiente para ser visto por las tropas que vigilaban el espacio. Un figura en la cabina de mandó sonrió arrogante.

 **-Me habéis robado al muchacho, pero vuestra situación sera de más valor, pagarán grandes cantidades por ella.-** Unos gritos en la cabina anunciaron la partida de aquel lugar, debían vender cuanto antes esa información.

No tardó en conocerse el destino de la Coronel, numerosos fueron los curiosos que se acercaron a su dormitorio cuando Kylo se dirigía para recogerla. Un golpe en la puerta bastó para que esta se abriera, frente a él hizo acto de presencia la mujer, ataviada con ropa de entrenamiento, lo más cómodo que encontró para su larga instancia. Lo miró seria mientras que le ofrecía ambas manos para que este la esposara.

 **-No sera necesario.-**

 **-Si pretendes dar ejemplo, si lo es, he faltado el respeto al Líder Supremo-** volvió a tenderle las manos. Un largo suspiro se escuchó tras la mascara mientras, cedía a la petición de la muchacha.

 **-Soldado-** llamó al mas cercano **-esposela-** el soldado obedeció rápido.

Una vez lo hizo Kylo le señaló el camino, Uri lo miró fijamente, antes de comenzar a andar hacia las celdas. Los soldados cuchicheaban mientras pasaba delante de ellos. Ella por su parte caminaba impasible, con el rostro en alto, seria, no miraba a nadie simplemente caminaba. Largo se hizo el recorrido hasta alcanzar el ala de las celdas, camino delante de la que mantenía preso a Skywalker, seria la contigua la que ocuparía. El moreno abrió la puerta, era idéntica a la del Jedai pero simétrica. Uri bufo molesta viendo lo que seria a partir de ahora su nuevo dormitorio, avanzó un paso quedando dentro de la estancia, se giró ofreciéndole nuevamente las muñecas al mayor.

 **-Cuídame a los muchachos-** le pidió con un deje tranquilo. Kylo negó con la testa mientras se quitaba el casco.

 **-De verdad no entiendo que les has visto-** musitó cuando la enfrentó cara a cara. Ella se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

 **-Tampoco se que es lo que vi en ti-** bromeó **-unicamente siento que debo protegerlos.-** El caballero soltó las ataduras de la joven y en escuetos segundos notó las manos de la joven en su rostro atrayendolo hacia ella. **-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que estoy encerrada-** bromeó un instante sobre los labios del moreno antes de salvar las distancias.

 **-Intentare que te llegue comida-** susurró en cuanto se separó. Ella le dedicó una sutil sonrisa de agradecimiento y se separó adentrandose en la oscura estancia. Kylo no pudo más que cerrar la puerta frente a él, sabia que aunque se quedara abierta ella no saldría, acataría el castigo sin problema. Apoyó la frente sobre la puerta, se mantuvo ahí por momentos, mirando el metal, antes de girarse en dirección a la celda contigua.

Los días pasaron en la base, muchos conocían ya el estado de Kylo Ren con su nuevo aprendiz y más aun conocían las penurias que comenzaba a sufrir la Coronel por culpa del pequeño, se le había retirado la comida 4 días más tarde de su encarcelación, por orden del General que veía demasiado blando el castigo. Por otro lado Yul, se encargaba en su ausencia de cuidar al pequeño, que cuando se acostumbró a los soldados demostró ser un "mocoso hiperactivo" en palabras del propio General Hux, siempre y cuando Kylo Ren no estuviera presente.

Un sonoro grito infantil se escuchó por toda el ala de dormitorios seguidos de unos pasos rápidos e inquietos.

 **-¡Nut! ¡ven aquí!-** exigía Yul mientras corría tras el pequeño que prácticamente desnudo se le había escapado cuando intentaba bañarlo.

 **-¡No! ¡no quiero bañarme! ¡No me gusta el agua!-** gritaba entre risas mientras no frenaba su carrera. Lo siguió por largo rato, le habían asignado un dormitorio cercano al de su maestro y hasta que la Coronel no cumpliera con su castigo, compartiría cuarto con el pequeño. Corrió tras el durante largo rato, esquivaba soldados por todas partes, pero le sorprendió que el pequeño se parara en seco. Alzó la mirada cuando lo alcanzó, su maestro lo miraba inquisitivamente, el pequeño lo temía, por ello había frenado su carrera.

 **-Lo siento maestro-** se disculpó el mayor mientras lo cogía en brazos, dispuesto a llevarlo definitivamente a la ducha, pero el caballero lo detuvo.

 **-Nut-** habló tajante tras la mascara, mientras se mantenía estático con los brazos tras la espalda. El pequeño lo miro con un deje de pánico. **-¿Sabes por qué la Coronel Uri no esta?-** le preguntó serio. El niño dudó un instante. **-¿La mujer buena?-** preguntó, a lo que Kylo asintió.

 **-No esta, por que quiere que tu estés aquí, no quiere que te vallas-** le informó **-pero si no haces caso a Yul ella no podrá volver a cuidarte-**

 **-Pero yo quiero que vuelva, es buena, como mama-**

 **-Tienes que portarte bien, si lo haces ella vendrá pronto-** el pequeño miró a su primo dudoso, este le afirmó igual que el caballero, entonces se giró otra vez hacia Kylo.

 **-Seré bueno-**

 **-Bien, ahora haz caso a tu primo y báñate-** sentenció Kylo mientras retomaba su andar por el pasillo dejando de lado a ambos muchachos que no tardaron en dirigirse al cuarto sin volver a armar escándalo.

Kylo camino durante largo rato, la falta de la Coronel le suponía un exceso de tiempo libre, se dirigió hacia las celdas, se paro frente a la de la joven, quería entrar, pero ya le había advertido que no lo hiciera, le concedía demasiados lujos a la muchacha. Gruño con molestia, mientras se viraba rumbo a la celda de su tío, se adentró sin ponerse el casco, observando al anciano frente a él. Estaba más animado, o eso parecía, el agotamiento había menguado notablemente la comida y el agua habían hecho que su rostro se viera levemente recuperado.

 **-¿Tengo un nuevo vecino?-** preguntó abriendo un único ojo, mientras se mantenía sentado en posición de meditación.

 **-No te incumbe-**

 **-He escuchado a algunos soldados antes-** informó mirándolo ahora mas fijamente **-¿Uri?-** el moreno frunció el ceño molesto.

 **-¡No te incumbe!-** reiteró elevando la voz.

 **-¿Ya se te escapa de las manos?-** volvió a preguntar el anciano ignorando al moreno. Kylo lo miró amenazante, lo estaba provocando, lo reconocía. Alzó su mano hacia el jedai, mientras el mayor comenzaba a ser elevado en contra de su voluntad, estampandolo contra la pared, no le estaba haciendo daño, simplemente estaba dejando claro quien mandaba en ese momento. **-Te avise que se descontrolaría, es pura oscuridad.-** volvió a hablar el mayor sin temor.

 **-Cierra la boca anciano-** le espetó entre dientes, apretándole esta vez con la fuerza. **-He tenido demasiada paciencia contigo-** añadió molesto **-dime donde esta la resistencia-** apremió mientras se acercaba encarandolo aun mientras este se seguía contra la pared. El anciano lo miraba de regreso, tenia aguante, había sido entrenado para ello.

 **-No seas estúpido Ben-** musitaba con dificultad **-jamas te diré donde se encuentra mi hermana-**

 **-¿Eso crees?-** apretó más su agarre, hasta que el mayor quedó inconsciente por la falta de aire. Zafó su agarre, salió raudo hacia el pasillo y sin miramiento gritó **-¡Soldados!-** fueron necesarios varios gritos para que un grupo de ellos llegara con cautela.

 **-¿Si señor?-** el temor se palpaba.

 **-Llévense al prisionero a la sala de interrogatorios, se le retirara nuevamente la comida y la bebida, me encargare de él inmediatamente-**

 **-Si señor-** afirmaron raudos cuando se dieron cuenta de que no corrían peligro. Kylo aferró su casco saliendo a prisa de aquel corredor, pensaba desquitarse con el anciano y aprovecharía esos días en que la joven no pondría impedimento a sus actos.

Se movió rápido, los soldados no tardaron en llevar al anciano a la sala indicada, lo ataron aun inconsciente, Kylo observó minuciosamente cada movimiento, se paseaba de un lado a otro por aquella estancia, esperó a que se despertara, no tardaría mucho. Cuando el mayor comenzó a abrir los ojos, Kylo se quedó estático, frente a él.

 **-Se acabaron los juegos-** musitó serio, el mayor lo miró de igual manera, lo había tentado ahí tenia el resultado.

 **-Reacciona Ben, no tienes nada que ganar aquí. Todo esto es un error.-**

 **-Un error fue seguir tus enseñanzas.-**

 **-¡No seas estúpido!-** se exasperó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. **-Tú madre aun espera por ti-** Kyló alzo una ceja mirándolo sin inmutarse.

 **-¿Enserio crees que tus palabras podrán llevarme de vuelta a la luz?-** preguntó incrédulo **-lo único que consigues es alejarme más y más-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que crees conseguir de este lado?-**

 **-Todo lo que desee-** contestó tajante **-con vosotros unicamente recibí negativas y prohibiciones-**

 **-Si eso fuera cierto no estaríamos en esta situación-** inquirió. Kylo se exaltó lanzándose hacia el mayor, alzó su mano frente a su ex maestro.

 **-Me aburren tus idioteces-** musitó mientras comenzaba a indagar en su mente, el rostro del mayor comenzó a contraerse, se resistía, o lo intentaba, hacia uso unicamente de su resistencia entrenada, pues la fuerza no era capaz de usarla con las ataduras que mantenía constantemente.

Estuvo horas, acosando la mente del mayor, que entre quejidos se resistía, había encontrado numerosas imágenes, algunas del mar, otras de su pasado, escenas inconexas sin sentido. Buscaba algo que le indicase donde estaba la resistencia. Se sentía agotado demasiado tiempo intentando indagar en la mente de alguien entrenado. El cansancio era palpable, se apartó hastiado y molesto golpeó varias veces una de las paredes, cuando el mayor cayó nuevamente inconsciente, no resultaba, serian necesarias numerosas sesiones para conseguir sonsacarle algo.

Salió de la estancia, lo dejaría allí, no lo llevaría de nuevo a la celda, esa seria su nueva estancia. Cuando alcanzó el dormitorio no tardó en sentarse sobre la cama, aferrándose la cabeza, con las manos, había visto muchas cosas, apenas entendibles, pero para él muchas le suponían recuerdos, de su infancia, de su madre, un caos creciente que removía también su mente. Suspiró pesadamente, necesitaba descansar si al día siguiente tenia que volver a atormentar la mente de su tío. Se tiró sobre la cama, cansado no le costó dormir.

La noche fue larga y pesada, varias veces las imágenes de la mente de su tío lo atormentaron, provocandole numerosos recuerdo camuflados en pesadillas, que le recordaban aquellos últimos momentos que pasó junto a sus padres. Se levantó agitado y sudoroso, hacia mucho tiempo que no sufría de esos recuerdos tormentosos. Revivió varias veces la muerte de su padre creía tenerla asumida, pero esos sueños le demostraban, que aun quedaba tiempo para que así fuera.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez mas, debía intentar conciliar el sueño, cerró los ojos con calma, en cambio una leve sensación perturbó su concentración, frunció el ceño, mientras se levantaba de la cama, abrió la puerta pesadamente, buscó con la mirada al fondo del pasillo. Se sorprendió de ver al pequeño de pie nervioso y agitado aferrando su propia camiseta mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Kylo se acercó con calma, descalzo sin hacer ruido, los pasillos a esas horas estaban desiertos, pocos rondaban el ala de dormitorios en plena madrugada.

 **-Nut-** el pequeño se sobresaltó, Kylo pudo ver entonces que estaba llorando.

 **-Quiero ir con mi mama-** dijo entre sollozos. El moreno se asomó al cuarto su primo dormía plácidamente, no se había percatado de la marcha del pequeño.

 **-Tu madre no puede venir-** Intentó explicarle lo mas calmadamente que podía.

 **-Tengo miedo-**

 **-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?-** preguntó mientras el pequeño afirmaba repetidas veces con la cabeza, Kylo suspiró pesadamente, el miedo del pequeño es lo que lo había perturbado, su mente inocente era fácil de notar. Lo miró resignado, le tendió la mano, ya daba igual posiblemente no pudiera conciliar el sueño durante esa noche, por lo que no dudo en llevarlo con él a su dormitorio.

Se sentó en la silla, junto a la mesa donde trabajaba con su sable, sentó al pequeño sobre sus rodillas y instintivamente le comenzó a enseñar como las piezas se movían solas. Recordaba que su tío alguna vez de pequeño había usado la fuerza para entretenerlo cuando era muy pequeño para que dejara de llorar. Hizo lo mismo, el pequeño miraba muy atento las cosas flotar, las señalaba y movía de posición divertido, así continuó por largo rato hasta que el sueño pudo con él.

Cuando Kylo se percató, aun seguía embobado con los objetos, mientras que el pequeño hacia rato que descansaba sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué Uri tendría tanto interés en ellos? Era algo que no conocía, pero le intrigaba. Dejó los objetos con sutileza sobre la mesa, con ayuda de la fuerza, no quería que nuevamente se despertara y cargándolo lo acostó en un lateral de la cama. El hizo lo propio en el otro, miró el techo por horas, hasta que igual que el menor, sucumbió al sueño.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15: Aprendiz**

La celda era pequeña, muy pequeña apenas uno metros cuadrados, la tabla que cumplía las funciones de cama, era dura, rígida, pequeña y muy incomoda a opinión de la Coronel. Un pequeño retrete y un lavabo adornaban la pared opuesta, este último era la única diferencia que poseía la celda con respecto a la del Jedai, que no tenía ni siquiera lavabo, para evitar que bebiera agua. Una diminuta mesa era el único "mueble" aparte de la cama, que se encontraba en aquella estancia.

Uri llevaba ya, por lo que podía calcular según los cambios de guardia que escuchaba fuera de las celdas, aproximadamente una semana. La comida le llegó los primeros días, luego cesó, el agua también se la retiraron, pero para su suerte, el lavabo en la celda le permitía mantenerse hidratada, aunque no tuviera buen sabor y el color de esa agua fuera claramente poco saludable.

Bufó molesta, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaría allí. No había tenido visita alguna en días, los primeros Kylo se dejaba caer durante algunos minutos, pero tiempo después, esas visitas dejaron de llegar. Un único libro era su entretenimiento, aunque apenas le duró unos días. Había desistido encontrar manera útil de entretenerse en aquella celda, le recordaba extrañamente al tiempo que pasó encarcelada por culpa de Luke, pero a diferencia de aquella vez nadie le agredió.

Se sentó algo agotada en el suelo, hacía tiempo que no se había parado a meditar, ese sería el momento ideal, nadie la interrumpiría, dudó un instante ante una sutil ocurrencia. Luke alguna vez le menciono que debía concentrarse para controlar la fuerza, eran escuetas sus enseñanzas hacia ella, pero esa fue una. ¿Sería seguro libera la fuerza con el fin de aprender a controlarla? Si la notaba sería malo, pero en la base solo había tres personas capaces de notarla, Kylo, que no diría nada, Yul que no creía que fuera capaz de identificarla y Luke que, aparte de ya conocerla, no podría notarla con las ataduras. Dudó durante largo rato, pero, el aburrimiento la venció.

Cruzó sus piernas cerró sus ojos y se relajó, liberó su mente y dejo que la fuerza nuevamente la recorriera, era una sensación extraña, cuando la había utilizado recientemente eran explosiones de fuerza, en un momento idóneo para luego desaparecer. Ahora estaba permitiendo que esta entrara a cada átomo de su cuerpo. Exhalaba e inhalaba muy calmadamente, comenzó a notar lo que a su alrededor se encontraba, notaba el metal de la celda, los guardias, incluso sonrió un instante cuando notó dos fuerzas altivas, sería el caballero y su aprendiz.

El goteó contaste del grifo era el único ruido que capturaban sus oídos, gota a gota caía sobre el lavabo. Uri se concentró en ellas, un instante y el silenció se apoderó de la estancia. Una a una las gotas que caían no llegaban a impactar contra el metal, se elevaban controladas por la fuerza que la joven ejercía, poco a poco la estancia fue plagándose de pequeñas gotas de agua danzantes. Abrió los ojos muy calmada, lo que observó la sorprendió, la estancia cubierta de gotas flotantes, que se situaban donde ella deseara. Sonrió levemente, nunca se había parado a aprender, sabia cosas, muchas, aprendió para la batalla, pero nunca investigó más allá de ese aspecto.

Admiraba atenta su creación, se podía calificar como hermosa, el brillo de las perlas de agua hacia ver la estancia muy distinta a lo normal. Se percató mientras admiraba su obra, que las dos fuerzas que había percatado y atribuido a Kylo y Yul se acercaban hacia su posición con rapidez. Alzó una ceja curiosa cuando el metal de la puerta sonó, la segunda puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar al caballero alterado. Pero lo que apreció lo hizo quedar estático, Uri se desconcentró por culpa del portazo y las gotas cayeron al suelo como una lluvia de apenas un segundo.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó extrañada, ante la entrada del caballero. El moreno no pronunció palabra durante largo rato, hasta que inconscientemente perdió el control.

 **-¡¿Se puede saber que hacías?!-** acusó mientras Yul se asomaba curioso desde detrás del mayor.

 **-Meditar-** musitó con un deje de duda la menor observándolo desde su posición.

 **-¡He notado tu presencia como si estuvieras al lado mía!-** le exclamó molesto **-¡Si hubiera estado Snoke te hubieras delatado sola! ¡Has creado una honda de fuerza que te delata en kilómetros a la redonda!-** le regañó muy molesto, Uri abrió los ojos sorprendida, no era eso lo que pretendía.

 **-No era esa mi intención-** su voz sonó altamente preocupada mientras se alzaba, encarando al moreno en pos de que creyera sus palabras **-no sabia que iba a hacer eso, solo intentaba aprender a manejar la fuerza-** sus explicaciones paliaron levemente el humor del caballero **-hace años que no dejaba libre paso a la fuerza, no sabia que esa seria la consecuencia-** exclamó alterada conforme se daba cuenta del riesgo que había corrido de forma innecesaria. Kylo la observó largo rato la creía, sabia que ella jamas querría que se le reconociera

 **-Sin el entrenamiento adecuado, hacer lo que has hecho provoca que cualquiera sea capaz de encontrarte sin problema.-** Intentó explicarle lo más tranquilo que pudo, Uri miró al muchacho tras el caballero.

 **-¿Por qué a él no lo noto tanto? ¿O a ti?-**

 **-Porque jamas bloqueó la fuerza, tú si, y esas son las consecuencias, hasta que no vuelva tu cuerpo a asimilar el flujo constante, cada vez que lo permitas seras como una antorcha en mitad de la noche, visible para cualquiera capaz de notar la fuerza.-** intentaba hacerle comprender lo que suponía aquello para la mujer. Uri se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 **-¿Ahora me estoy delatando a mi misma?-** se asustó por unos momentos, Kylo afirmó con la testa. **-Mierda-** musitó mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el camastro y se sentaba en la misma pose que con anterioridad.

 **-¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para que deje de desprender esa fuerza?-** preguntó curioso Yul mientras la observaba concentrarse.

 **-No lo se, nunca antes conocí a nadie que tuviera la necesidad-** negó con la testa **-sabia que se podía hacer, hay textos que dicen que algunos Jedais antes lo usaron, pero no especificaban nada de lo que tardaba en dejar de ser tan llamativo.-**

 **-Pero entonces, cada vez que quiera volver a usar la fuerza le ocurrirá igual ¿no?-** preguntó indagando más en la información.

 **-Cuando la usa de forma breve o espontanea no, el problema es si deja que vuelva a recorrer su cuerpo, como ha ocurrido ahora.-** Yul afirmó entendiendo las explicaciones de su maestro.

 **-¿Yo puedo hacerlo?-** preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio en que ambos estaban pendientes de la joven y la fuerza que desprendía. Kylo lo miró de inmediato y tras unos segundos respondió.

 **-Si-**

 **-Me gustaría aprender-** afirmó seguro. Uri abrió los ojos levemente mirando desde su posición al muchacho, ella sabia que Kylo no conocía la forma de hacerlo, por lo que no podría enseñárselo.

 **-No puede enseñarte.-** sentenció Uri, levantándose y situándose frente al caballero **-¿me notas?-** el mayor negó **-menos mal-** respiró aliviada, antes de dirigirse al menor **-escúchame, nadie me ha enseñado, no hay una clase teórica o practica para enseñar esto, debes ser capaz de aprenderlo tu mismo, la necesidad te obliga a hacer cosas que no sabias que podías-** sus palabras eran seguras. El muchacho la miraba muy atento, las palabras de la mujer quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. Entonces Uri desvió la mirada al caballero. **-Por cierto ¿cuanto tiempo me queda aquí?-**

 **-Llevas 8 días, aun te quedan dos-** sentenció Kylo mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada **-¿Tienes hambre?-** La mueca incredulidad de la joven fue suficiente como respuesta, llevaba 4 días sin comida **-ve al comedor y trae unas piezas de frutas y algunos panecillos-** dirigió sus palabras al menor que afirmó rápidamente **-si te pregunta alguien di que son para Nut-**

 **-Si maestro, enseguida lo traigo-** dicho esto marchó rápido por el pasillo.

 **-¿Cómo le va en el entrenamiento?-** preguntó Uri observándolo marchar, mientras que Kylo cerraba la primera puerta para que no llamara la atención de ningún soldado.

 **-Es torpe-** sentenció volviendo su atención a la castaña.

 **-Aprenderá-**

 **-Lo se, cuando salgas, quiero que lo entrenes en cuerpo a cuerpo-**

 **-Me parece bien-** hizo una leve pausa mientras observaba al moreno quitarse el casco **-¿y Nut? ¿Cómo esta?-** Uri pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del caballero.

 **-Ese crio es un demonio hiperactivo-** sentenció **-esta poniendo la base patas arriba el solo y a Hux lo tiene histérico-** añadió con una mueca de satisfacción, Uri sonrió ante aquellas palabras, esos pequeños quizás ayudaban a traer la parte más humana del caballero de regreso.

 **-¿Y Luke?-** preguntó esta vez con mas cuidado mientras se sentaba sobre el camastro. Kylo la miró levemente.

 **-Esta en la sala de interrogatorios, no dio información de valor.-**

 **-Om, entiendo-** se sentía algo defraudada, pensaba que le había ofrecido algo de enorme valor al Jedai a cambio de algo de información que mereciera la pena, pero no había sido el caso, respiró con resignación antes de encogerse de hombros. **-Bueno, se le ha acabado el tiempo, ya no es hora de andarse con juegos, si no sabe aprovechar las oportunidades, que acarre con las consecuencias-** lo miró a los ojos **-haz que se arrepienta de la oportunidad que ha perdido-** Kylo la observaba, ella era recelosa con sus "negocios" y cuando no sabían valorar sus ofertas solía ser bastante agresiva, aunque en esta ocasión, no fuera realmente cierto.

 **-Sabes que no hace falta que me lo digas-** ella sonrió ante esa afirmación, tras eso escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, Kylo se dirigió hacia ella y Yul pronto entró tendiéndole un pequeño saco de tela a la castaña.

 **-Gracias-** susurró mientras lo cogía y sacaba un pedazo de pan de él, el muchacho por su parte le sonrió en respuesta, ya conocía del interés de su maestro en la que lo recogió en su tierra natal, por lo que no ponía impedimentos cuando el mayor le ordenaba saltarse las normas del General para tenderle cierta ayuda a la Coronel. Kylo por su parte cuando vio a la joven disfrutar de algo de comida, decidió abandonar la estancia, se paró en la puerta antes de cerrar y se despidió de ella con un simple.

 **-Te veo en dos días-** a lo que Uri solo le hizo un gestó con la cabeza, disfrutando del primer bocado después de 4 días.

Kylo y su aprendiz se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la sala de entrenamiento habilitada para el caballero, el muchacho andaba concentrado en lo que la joven le había dicho, tenia que aprender ciertas cosas por su propia cuenta, lo haría, se esforzaría, tenia que aprender, sobretodo sabiendo que actualmente entrenaba bajo las ordenes de un conocido asesino de la Primera Orden, muy posiblemente seria objetivo de demasiada gente. Suspiró resignado, antes de con un deje de curiosidad dirigirse al mayor.

 **-Maestro-** le llamó sin dejar de caminar **-Uri...-** alzó la mirada dudoso hacia Kylo que impasible ni se molestó en mirarlo **-¿Es su esposa?-** el caballero paró en seco asustando al muchacho que se le quedo mirando unos instantes. El rostro del caballero bajo la mascara era todo un poema, su mueca se desfiguraba conforme analizaba la pregunta del menor, no entendiendo el por qué de ella.

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es?-** inquirió, alterando por el tono de voz a Yul que elevo las palmas en gesto de inocencia.

 **-Solo me lo parecía, he visto que la trata distinta al resto de los soldados-** explicaba inquieto **-y me dio la sensación de que seria su mujer, es decir-** buscaba las palabras exactas **-cuando el Líder menciono que le daba permiso y eso, pensé que quizás lo ocultaban por que estaba prohibido pero no se, solo fue una suposición-** estaba nervioso ante la mirada inquisitiva del caballero, que no desviaba su atención de él mientras intentaba explicarse. **-es la única que no le teme-**

 **-No lo es-** sentenció unicamente retomando su paso dejando estático al muchacho que no supo como reaccionar, ante la escueta respuesta, esperaba que se alteraba, en los días que había entrenado con él se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era que perdiera los papeles, pero en esa ocasión aparte de su tono algo acusador, no se había excedido en sus actos. **-Yul-** llamó el caballero metros adelante del joven sin parar su caminar **-Date prisa, te enseñare como meterte en la mente de la gente-** apremió sorprendiendo al muchacho que rápido lo alcanzó.

Se dirigieron cambiando el rumbo hacia las celdas de interrogatorios, el mayor se movía seguro y firme, mientras que el menor algo curioso lo seguía inspeccionando todo a su alrededor, no había estado nunca en ese ala, por lo que no sabia a que se enfrentaría. Cuando el caballero paró sus pasos frente a una puerta metálica, lo miró impaciente.

 **-Escucha atentamente-** habló el mayor **-lo que dentro se diga, no ha de salir de esa celda, ahora le debes lealtad a la Primera Orden-** ladeó su cabeza hacia el menor que afirmó. Entonces abrió la puerta dejando que Yul viera al anciano aferrado a la silla, atado de pies y manos, en una posición casi vertical.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?-** preguntó sorprendido.

 **-Sin comida ni agua, dos días-** informó de forma despreocupada, mientras se adentraba en la sala siendo seguido por el joven.

 **-¿Quién es?-** preguntó curioso mientras se posicionaba delante del anciano, que alzando la mirada se ocupó el mismo de presentarse.

 **-Luke Skywalker el ultimo Jedai de la galaxia.-** Yul se sorprendió, había escuchado ese nombre en su casa, según sabia era maestro de la mujer de la resistencia y el culpable de que Uri perdiera una pierna.

 **-Cierra la boca anciano-** escupió las palabras Kylo mientras se acercaba al menor. **-hoy tendrás que adentrarte en su mente-**

 **-¿Ahora tienes un aprendiz?-** ironizó Luke observando al muchacho **-No eres digno de ese honor-** seguía sus palabras dirigiéndose a Yul **-muchacho recapacita antes de que sea tarde, la oscuridad no te ofrecerá nada de valor, solo te hará penar y caer en un pozo sin fondo del que no podrás salir.-**

 **-¡He dicho que cierres la boca!-** gritó Kylo golpeando el rostro del mayor, se giró tras breves segundo hacia su aprendiz. **-Recuerda lo que te enseñé en la mañana, ahora intenta imaginar su mente y como te adentras en ella-** explicaba con seriedad **-Su mente esta plagada de muros, tu objetivo es atravesar el primero y encontrar su recuerdo más emergente-**

 **-Si maestro-** musitó en un sutil susurro, mientras encaraba al Jedai no muy confiado.

 **-No soy capaz maestro-** se quejaba el muchacho, días más tarde de haber comenzado su estudio de la manipulación de la mente, llevaba horas seguidas intentando adentrarse en la mente del Jedai. Los días pasaban lentos, su entrenamiento se había alargado, entre comentarios ácidos de Luke, y pullas dirigidas al caballero que pronto variaban a suplicas porque reconociera su error. La falta de agua y comida, hacían desvariar al anciano, que en ocasiones quedaba doblegado por el impronto sueño que lo acometía. Yul lo notaba, veía su evolución, agravándose por días.

La molestia por su parte del caballero era palpable, no observaba avance en su alumno en ese campo, en otros había mejorado, de forma lenta pero constante, pero cada vez que se enfrentaba al jedai sus avances cesaban al completo. Gritó por largo rato mientras golpeaba las paredes de la celda, escuchando una pequeña risa poco locuaz del anciano. Yul daba encogidas cada vez que los golpes resonaban contra las paredes, mientras no se movía ni un ápice de su posición intentando evitar salir mal parado.

Sus pasos se pararon con prontitud, ante una cierta ocurrencia. No dirigió mirada alguna al muchacho y se movió rápido hacia la puerta. **-¡Dirígete a mi sala de entrenamiento!-** ordenó molestó mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

Yul lo miró con cansancio **-si maestro-** musitó con pesadez en sus palabras, comenzaba a acostumbrarte a su carácter, obedeció dejando en soledad de nuevo al anciano.

Mientras tanto en la torre de mando Uri hacia relativamente poco tiempo que había recuperado su puesto, se mantenía estática vigilante, a la par que de vez en cuando algunas ordenes se escuchaban salir de sus labios. Pero unos pasos acelerados comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo tras ella, no le dio tiempo a percatarse de que se trataba cuando un grito la sorprendió.

 **-¡Coronel Uri!-** el moreno gritó su titulo antes de atravesar la puerta de la sala de mando. Todas los presentes, giraron sorprendidos la mirada hacia el recién llegado que a grandes zancadas se situaba a muy escasa distancia de la muchacha, enfrentándola con el casco puesto. Uri lo miraba dudosa, no sabia el porqué de esa reacción, dio un pequeño pasó hacia atrás, ante la cercanía de este.

 **-¿Necesitas algo?-**

 **-¡Acompáñame!-** exclamó sin vacilación dispuesto a girarse aun de mal humor. La castaña miró a su alrededor en busca del General era quien debía darle permiso. **-¡He dicho que me acompañes!-** apremió ya en el interior del pasillo. Hux con molestia y ante los gritos del caballero cedió apremiándole con gestos que se marchara, no quería seguir escuchándolo.

La joven negó tajante, notaba el creciente mal humor del caballero conforme más tiempo intentaba sacarle información a su maestro. Lo siguió a distancia apreciando como los soldados se alejaban de él cada vez que se acercaba, estaba histérico, hasta que alcanzó su sala de entrenamiento, se adentró en ella sin esperarla. Cuando Uri atravesó el umbral de la puerta notó que Yul también estaba en el lugar, lo miró con intriga.

 **-¿Para qué me necesitas?-** preguntó con tranquilidad, manteniéndose firme, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, observando como el moreno era incapaz de calmarse. **-Kylo-** lo llamó **-por favor cálmate.-**

 **-¡No me digas que me calme!-** Uri rodó los ojos ante su griterío, pero aun así pareció hacerle caso. **-Quiero que dejes que entre en tu cabeza-** dijo definitivamente tras unos segundos en que intentó calmarse.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** se sorprendió **-¡No, no, no! Eso si que no-** le respondió mientras se movía dispuesta a salir de la sala.

 **-¡¿Por qué no?!-** volvió a exaltarse.

 **-¡No quiero que nadie urge en mi mente, bastante he tenido todos estos años con que lo intentases tú!-** le respondió de igual manera encarandolo **-ademas tu tienes menos resistencia en la cabeza que yo-** Kylo se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

 **-Eso no es verdad-**

 **-¡Oh vega ya! ¿Cómo te crees que se entrena la resistencia?-** le preguntó irónica, pero ante la falta de respuesta **-aguantándote-** sonrió satírica ante sus propias palabras, Kylo no pudo resistir su comentario y alzó la mano dispuesto a enfrentarla con la fuerza. **-No te atrevas a hacer eso-** le advirtió Uri muy seria viendo sus intenciones. Yul miró asustado a su maestro. El duelo de miradas se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba y el muchacho miraba alterado de uno a otro.

 **-¡Parad de pelear!-** Su grito consiguió que ambos lo miraran evitando que fuera a mayores aquella extraña discusión, Kylo bajó la mano de inmediato dándole la espalda a la joven que con mala cara no se cortó en hablar.

 **-Sabes que es verdad, tienes menos resistencia que yo-** se calmó hablando seria **-si le dejas le resultara más fácil, si aprende contigo, luego dejare que lo intente conmigo-** hizo una pausa mirándolo, esperando saber su opinión **-vendrá bien para que la chatarrera no vuelva a meterse en tú cabeza-** el moreno se giró ante aquella aclaración y con molestia se quitó el casco.

 **-Eres demasiado irritante-** siseó entre dientes, mientras se sentaba en el banco que había en la habitación. **-¡Hazlo!-** gritó en general, dirigiéndose al muchacho. Yul miró dudoso a la Coronel, que afirmó ahora con una sutil sonrisa.

 **-¿Sabes como hacerlo?-** le preguntó la castaña, Yul afirmó. Se posicionó ante el caballero, temeroso, enfrentando la mala cara del moreno, tragó con dificultad, Uri notó la duda en el muchacho, se situó tras el posando sus manos en los hombros, infundiéndole tranquilidad, Yul la miró y de inmediato procedió a repetir lo que esos días ya había intentado.

Varios minutos pasaron, el caballero contraía su rostro ante el esfuerzo de su alumno, hasta que en un momento preciso Yul abrió los ojos dejando de intentarlo y miró rápidamente a la castaña, mientras poco a poco iba poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Uri lo miró con duda **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Vi cosas-** confesó, la joven lo miraba esperando más información **-cosas... entre vosotros-** terminó por decir, provocando que en esa ocasión fuera la joven quien se tornara roja como un tomate.

 **-¡Kylo!-** le regañó **-¿por qué tienes que pensar en eso precisamente ahora?-**

 **-Yo no estaba pensando en eso-** respondió mientras se mesaba la sien intentando deshacerse del creciente dolor de cabeza. Miró al muchacho **-ni se te ocurra mencionarlo-** el muchacho negó aun con una enorme vergüenza aun presente.

 **-Al menos algo ha avanzado-** se resignó Uri mientras se dirigía al caballero apartándole las manos de su cabeza **-quita-** le ordenó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la sien y comenzaba a mover los dedos masajeando la frente y la nuca tocando los puntos exactos. Kylo la miró curioso el dolor comenzaba a amainar **-reitero que me has torturado la mente numerosas veces, aprendí trucos con el tiempo-** sonrió antes de retirar sus manos de la cabeza del moreno dando por zanjada su labor. Kylo observó al muchacho.

 **-Inténtalo otra vez-** le apremió, Yul dudó, pero se dirigió hacia él nuevamente, aunque Uri lo paró en el trascurso susurrándole algo en el oído, la mirada del muchacho era extraña no entendía por qué le pedía eso, pero lo hizo.

Yul observaba fijamente a su maestro, cerró los ojos, alzó la mano y prosiguió con los pasos que con anterioridad había realizado para adentrarse en la mente de su maestro. Buscó durante largo rato, la información que Uri le había requerido no era fácil de encontrar, indagó por largo rato, adentrándose capa a capa. Era difícil encontrar coherencia de algunos sucesos, otros eran relativamente claros de ver. Cogió aire con fuerza, mientras que se acercaba más a su maestro, apenas unos centímetros y su mano tocaría su rostro. La Coronel se mantenía estática, no apartaba su mirada del mayor, se retorcía, aunque conseguía evitar los quejidos.

De un segundo a otro la situación varió, el mayor alzó su mano raudo, hacia el menor, haciéndolo volar, hasta el otro lado de la estancia. Uri se sorprendió corriendo a atender al muchacho. Se había golpeado contra la pared y se quejaba agarrándose la cabeza. Le dedicó una mirada molesta al caballero, iba a gritarle, pero se contuvo.

 **-Ben-** un susurro por parte del muchacho captó su atención **-Ben Solo-** Uri lo miró muy atenta, lo había conseguido, encontró su nombre al completo, no era la información mas oculta que poseía el caballero, pero si una que quería evitar. Le sonrió ampliamente.

 **-Te has ganado pasar de nivel-** se alzó ayudandole a levantarse, agarrándolo y removiendole el cabello antes de rodearlo con el brazo sobre los hombros **-No es tan torpe como creías-** dijo con un deje de orgullo dirigiéndose al caballero. Se encaminó hacia este y nuevamente repitió el proceso con la frente del caballero.

 **-Me doy cuenta-** musitó mientras observaba a Uri **-Al final va a ser cierto que me has traído un buen alumno-** sus palabras sorprendieron al muchacho que ensanchó su sonrisa, pero algo les sorprendió, un sonoro ruido, el edificio retumbó al completo.

Kylo se alzó alarmado, Uri de igual manera se asomó corriendo al pasillo, numerosos soldados, corrían de un lado a otro. **-¿Qué ocurre?-** le preguntó al primer soldado que pasó frente a ella, no dio tiempo a responder, cuando Kylo tras ella habló.

 **-La resistencia-** Uri se tensó inmediatamente ¿cómo los habían encontrado? **-Noto a la chatarrera-** los miró atentamente **-Viene por Skywalker-** susurró un instante.

 **-Mierda-** se giró rápida en busca del muchacho, cogiéndolo de los hombros **-esto va a ser peligroso, ve a por Nut y poneos a salvo, el ala de los dormitorios es el más seguro, si no podéis ir hasta allí búscame-** el joven afirmó antes de salir corriendo. Kylo lo vio correr antes de girarse y volver a entrar en la sala.

 **-No podemos dejar que se lo lleven-** sentenció buscando su sable en una de las paredes, lo aferró a su cintó antes de abrir un armario y lanzarle un blaster a la joven que lo cazó al vuelo colgandoselo en la espalda **-¿Donde tienes tus armas?-** le preguntó.

 **-En la torre-** el moreno afirmó.

 **-Date prisa y no te dejes dar-** le aconsejó mientras salia dispuesto a encontrar a la padawan de su tío.

Uri corrió hacia la torre de control, ahí el caos era extremo, los gritos y las ordenes se repetían, se veía ir y venir naves de los hangares, buscó con la mirada el armario donde se guardaban las armas mientras se estaba en el puesto, corrió hacia él y pronto se equipó con sus dos cuchillos en el cinto y una porra antidisturbios Z6.

Entonces escuchó los gritos del General, se viró un instante para verlo alterado señalando varios de los monitores, se acercó a el mientras acababa de colocarse todo. Notó como no era un mero ataque de la resistencia, los puntos rojos que parpadeaban en las pantallas, eran numerosos, varios ya habían tocado tierra. Inconscientemente se asustó cuando vio como una de las naves se encontraba junto a la academia, allí estaba Nut. **-General hay que proteger las celdas y la academia, si la destruyen nos quedaremos sin la nueva remesa de soldados.-** Informó, Hux se percató de que era cierto.

 **-Capitana Phasma-** gritó por un comunicador **-diríjase a la academia, no permita que destruyan las instalaciones llévese a los escuadrones 3 y 4-** Uri desvió la mirada un instante hacia otro de los monitores y sin pensarlo un segundo corrió hacia el transmisor de puesto de control.

 **-¡Salgan de ahí de inmediato!-** no dio tiempo a respuesta del otro lado cuando una enorme explosión se divisó a un costado de la torre, los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse cuando la honda expansiva reventó varios de los cristales e inutilizó numerosos equipos. Una de las naves de los rebeldes había provocado una enorme explosión en un centro de energía, los soldados de aquella zona estarían muertos, Uri apretó los dientes molesta, no tenia aprecio a la mayoría de las marionetas de Hux, pero aun así, le molestaba de forma notable ver como fallaba en su tarea. Miró al General preocupada.

 **-¡Evacuen la sala!-** gritó Hux de inmediato, en cuanto apreció el estado de la sala. **-¡diríjanse a la torre B!-** Uri ayudó a varios de los soldados que peor se encontraban, en cuanto se vio libre corrió tras el General en dirección a la otra sala.

La luz de los pasillos parpadeaba, algunas de las salas estaban claramente dañadas por la explosión. Salieron del pequeño edificio en dirección a otro unos cientos de metros al oeste. No estaba lejos, pero debían cruzar varias explanadas, las naves sobrevolaban por sus cabezas, los disparos no cedían y numerosos eran los que golpeaban cercanos a los soldados en su carrera. Una nueva explosión al frente les hizo parar.

Uri miró con temor era el ala de las celdas, ahí se suponía que estaría Kylo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, un temor comenzó a inundar sus pensamientos, miró al General estaba variando las indicaciones redirigiendo al grupo en otra dirección. Apretó los dientes fuertemente, no podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados, ignoró las indicaciones de Hux y corrió hacia la explosión.

Saltó entre escombros, buscando con la mirada, varios soldados se apilaban en los alrededores sin vida, se adentró al interior de lo que quedaba del edificio, por un pequeño hueco, pudo ver un pasillo medio derruido, lo siguió. No era el pasillo de la celda, desenfundo la porra antidisturbios, la luz que desprendía le permitía ver en la oscuridad. Camino varios metros, buscando entre los escombros, no había muestras de vida, el miedo comenzó a crecer. Aun a pesar de todo el ruido que se escuchaba, aquel lugar se notaba en silencio.

Algo captó su atención, sus ojos se abrieron de improvisto cuando vio un cuerpo distinto bajó parte de los escombros, corrió sin contemplación, era Kylo, se encontraba inconsciente. Comenzó a retirar numerosos hierros y piedras, estaba vivo, lo comprobó nada más llegar. **-Kylo-** lo llamaba una y otra vez mientras despejaba poco a poco su cuerpo de ese peso **-¡Kylo!-** gritó nuevamente, tirando de él con fuerza, lo arrastró dejándolo sobre el suelo libre de escombros. Le quitó el casco, lo sacudió varias veces, mientras intentaba despertarlo. Tardo rato, pero finalmente el moreno entreabrió los ojos, con pesadez y tosiendo en el proceso, escupió parte de sangre. Uri lo abrazó recibiendo un quejido por parte del caballero. **-me has asustado-** Susurró cerca de su oído, el moreno alzó su mano aferrándose a su espalda.

 **-Aun vivo-** le había costado decir aquellas palabras, antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos, Uri sonrió ante ese gesto. Entonces un deje de luz azulada inundó el pasillo, se viró rápidamente, para encontrarse a la chatarrera, estaba malherida, su cuerpo mostraba síntomas de haber estado presente en el derrumbe, tenia numerosos cortes por todo su cuerpo. Blandió el sable amenazante, Uri ante ello aferró la porra. Se alzó interponiéndose entre ella y el moreno.

 **-¿Dónde esta mi maestro?-** exigió respirando con dificultad por el polvo. La voz del General Hux se escuchó por el comunicador.

 **-¡Todos los soldados abandonen la base, partan tras las naves rebeldes, han encontrado al Jedai!-** La mirada de la padawan fue de sorpresa, su maestro había sido rescatado, se notaba su alegría, pero eso suponía que las naves partirían sin ella si no salia del aquel lugar. No dio tiempo a un solo intento por escapar, una nueva explosión al otro extremo del edificio hizo temblar los cimientos. Las paredes crujieron mientras numerosos cascotes caían en una lluvia incansable por todo el pasillo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap 16: Chatarrera**

 **-¡Maestro!-** se escuchaba gritar **-¡Coronel Uri!-** otras voces también llamaban a la joven. **-¡Vengan a ayudar!-** numerosas voces se alzaban en el silencio abrumador que había dejado tras de sí la batalla. Varios soldados magullados junto a un gran grupo de niños de distintas edades y oficiales se afanaban por retirar los escombros de aquella área de celdas donde el discípulo de Kylo Ren señalaba que se encontraban aún con vida.

 **-Tiene que estar por aquí-** la voz del joven se escuchaba alterada mientras retiraba las rocas intentando abrirse paso **. -lo noto, está aquí-** sentenciaba en un intento de auto convencerse.

 **-¡Aquí esta!-** gritó uno de los oficiales mientras abría un pequeño hueco mostrando al caballero, sus oscuras vestimentas le delataban. Lo arrastraron entre varios, cuando consiguieron liberarlo de las rocas, estaba herido e inconsciente. Dos soldados se acercaron rápidamente a mirar el estado del hombre, respiraba, pero aun así estaba muy mal. **-Traigan un vehículo debemos sacarlo de aquí de inmediato-** gritaba el primero dando órdenes.

Yul se asustó tras ver el estado en que se encontraba su maestro, aun encontrando a su maestro la Coronel aún seguía sin aparecer, pasó su mirada por los escombros, sabía que Uri era fuerte, no lo negaba, pero aun así, no la notaba. Su rostro asustando se contrajo con furia, tenía que encontrarla. Alzó su mano hacia los escombros, cerró los ojos y buscó, buscó por largo rato, necesitaba encontrarla, un pequeño resquicio de fuerza lo sorprendió. Se movió rápidamente hacia la dirección dónde provenía. Apartó varios pedruscos desesperado, el otro lado del pasillo estaba bastante limpio de rocas. Se introdujo por un pequeño recoveco, buscando a la Coronel, notaba algo no sabía identificar exactamente que era.

No veía nada, todo era oscuridad ahí dentro, palpó la pared mientras avanzaba con lentitud, teniendo que regresar al recoveco incapaz de avanzar por más tiempo. **-Pasadme una luz-** pidió desde el otro lado del agujero. Un soldado le alcanzó una barra de luz con dificultad, ya que no cabía por el hoyo. Yul enfocó a la profundidad del pasillo **-¡Uri!-** gritaba caminó por varios metros, ayudándose de la pared para no caer.

 **-¡Aquí!-** Gritó de regreso **-Aquí, estoy aquí-** volvió a repetir, Yul se quedó estático la voz venia de tras de él, se giró buscando alrededor de la gran montaña de rocas que se había formado creando un muro, por el que había conseguido entrar.

 **-¿Dónde estas?-** preguntó sin cesar la búsqueda.

 **-Aquí abajo, en un agujero, se hundió el suelo-** gritaba de regreso **. -¿Eres Yul?-** preguntó. El muchacho halló el agujero escondido junto a una de las paredes.

 **-Si soy yo ¿estas bien?-** contestó mientras enfocaba con la luz hacia la mujer.

 **-Si solo algunos golpes, ¿Tienes tu túnica?-** la pregunta extrañó al muchacho, que tuvo que mirarse a si mismo para confirmarlo.

 **-Si-**

 **-Pásame tu túnica, rápido-** le apremió mientras desaparecía de la vista del muchacho y se dirigía a un hueco entre las sombras. Yul se retiró la tela y se la lanzó a la muchacha. Tras unos momentos, reapareció a la vista del joven cargando un cuerpo tapado por la oscura túnica. **-Ayúdame a sacarla-** le pidió mientras alzaba el cuerpo hacia el muchacho **. -Usa la fuerza-** le sugirió cuando vio que no alcanzarían. El muchacho dudó, pero ante la insistente mirada de la Coronel optó por hacerle caso, le costó, pero finalmente, gracias a la ayuda de Uri, que empujaba cuanto podía el cuerpo inconsciente pudo sacarlo del agujero.

Yul pudo observar cuando la puso a salvo que se trataba de Rey la mujer de la resistencia **-No te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame-** le regañó la mayor mientras intentaba alcanzar el techó, Yul corrió agarrarla del brazo tirando de ella, hasta que todo su cuerpo había salido del agujero **. -¿Habéis encontrado a Kylo?-** preguntó rápidamente cuando vio la enorme montaña de rocas **-Estaba conmigo-**

 **-Esta fuera, herido pero vivo-** informó el rápidamente, Uri respiró aliviada antes de buscar con la mirada una salida.

 **-¿Y Nut está a salvo verdad?-** no cesaba en su búsqueda.

 **-Si, esta fuera, hay un grupo de la academia que no pudieron evacuar, está con ellos.-** Informaba rápido.

 **-¿Por dónde has entrado?-** le preguntó al muchacho, que señalo el agujero se acercó al agujero, no cabía por él y menos si tenía que llevar a la chatarrera. **-soy la Coronel Uri-** se dirigió a los que fuera se encontraban **-no puedo salir por aquí, buscare una salida en el otro lado, llevad a los heridos a una zona segura.-**

 **-Coronel el centro médico está destruido-** le hablaba un soldado del otro lado.

 **-Recoged los instrumentos y medicinas que podáis, en cuanto consiga salir ayudare, dirigíos al edificio menos dañado o si no es posible a las naves si es que queda alguna en pie-**

 **-Entendido, por cierto, Coronel, hemos conseguido sacar a Kylo Ren, esta inconsciente pero estable-** respondió el soldado informando a la joven.

 **-Gracias-** sonrió levemente, era extraño ver como algunos de sus soldados se interesaban por sus inquietudes. Se giró hacia el muchacho que vigilaba el estado de la chatarrera. **-Está bien, la he revisado antes, recibió un golpe, pero no tienen nada grave.-** se acercó a la muchacha y con cuidado intentó colocársela en su espada con ayuda de Yul. **-Tenemos que encontrar una salida, estamos en el flanco este, dos pasillos más adelante, debería haber una salida, ve delante alumbrando y ten cuidado donde pones los pies-** daba órdenes mientras comenzaba a andar con cuidado viendo como el muchacho obedecía sin problemas.

Recorrieron numerosos pasillos, la salida que creía estaría abierta les había llevado a un muro de rocas, tuvieron que recorrer medio edificio hasta dar con la celda de interrogatorio donde se encontraba con anterioridad el Jedai, ambos miraron muy atentos, la sala estaba casi al completo destruida. Al parecer habían accedido a la sala directamente desde la pared, Uri gruñó por lo bajó ese ataque había sido muy especificó, demasiado, seguramente se había filtrado información.

Caminó con cuidado entre los escombros, había varios soldados caídos cerca, Yul revisaba a los soldados en busca de uno con vida, pero no había suerte, atravesaron lo que con anterioridad fue un muro y se toparon con los restos de la batalla, en el exterior se apreciaban los edificios altamente dañados, varias naves estrelladas por los alrededores aún seguían en llamas o humeantes. Buscó por todos lados, había muchos muertos, hasta que divisó uno moverse con lentitud. **-¡Yul!-** llamó al muchacho que a unos metros revisaba varios cadáveres. **-Aquel soldado está vivo-** le indicó mientras ella soltaba a la muchacha en el suelo con cuidado.

A la luz exterior pudo apreciar como la joven sangraba de la cabeza, limpió la herida más grande con lo que pudo, mientras veía aproximarse al soldado que, gracias a un hierro caído, no había sido aplastado por las partes de una nave. Rey se removió, captando la atención de la Coronel que instintivamente le oculto el rostro con la capucha de la túnica para que el soldado no la identificara.

 **-Buscad a los demás-** le ordeno a Yul y al soldado **-y buscad si hay más heridos-** el soldado afirmó sin problema, en cambio el muchacho dudó un instante, pero ante el gesto cómplice de la mayor decidió también obedecer.

Cuando notó a la chatarrera alzar su mano torpe, rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano y la miró muy fijamente. **-No grites, no te muevas y no te asustes-** le advirtió captando la mirada de sorpresa de la menor al identificarla. **-no te voy a hacer nada-** añadió en busca de calmarla, cosa que le costó notablemente, pues Rey comenzó a removerse en su posición bastante alterada. **-¡Para!-** le ordenó alzando la voz mientras se tensaba **. -Estas en desventaja, como no te tranquilices, atraerás la atención de todos los soldados que hay en la zona, así que cálmate.-** la chatarrera la miraba exaltada mientras su pecho no cesaba en el vaivén acelerado, tardó un rato pero finalmente afirmó con la cabeza, permitiéndole a Uri soltarla.

 **-¿Por qué me ayudas?-** preguntó sorprendida Rey. Uri negó sin saber siquiera porque lo hacía.

 **-Me intrigas-** la miró muy seriamente antes de alzar la vista en busca de alguien en los alrededores. **-cúbrete y sígueme-** le indicó mientras se alzaba en pie y se dirigía a uno de los cadáveres, que parecía de un oficial. Le quitó con prontitud la chaqueta y la gorra, el pantalón no sería fácil, por lo que desistió **. -Póntelo-** le ordenó tras lanzárselo. Rey miró con duda las prendas, pero no tardó en obedecer.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-** no apartaba la vista de la Coronel que vigilaba, mientras ella se colocaba las prendas.

 **-No lo sé exactamente, no sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos las dos así para cuando me desperté-** se giró viéndola ya con todas las prendas puestas. **-Deshazte los moños, son reconocibles-** Rey obedeció esta vez sin rechistar, atándose el cabello en un único moño que ocultó bajo la gorra y la capucha.

 **-¿Hay alguien de la resistencia con vida**?- preguntó esta vez muy seria. Uri se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda mientras caminaba en busca del resto. **-¿Y mi maestro?-**

 **-Lo último que se es que escapo, o lo rescatasteis, no me quedo muy claro-** informó mientras hacia un gesto al muchacho y el soldado que, al otro lado de una pista de aterrizaje, ayudaban a un oficial que parecía herido.

 **-¿Por qué le tenéis tanta inquina a mi maestro?-** Uri se paró girándose de golpe para enfrentarla.

 **-No es inquina-** respondió **-bueno, por parte de Kylo un poco y mía quizás también, pero más levemente-** añadió restándole importancia **-la cuestión es que es el último jedai y el Líder Supremo está interesado en él-** Rey la miró con un deje de curiosidad, aunque se tradujo en una clara molestia al mencionar al caballero.

 **-¿Esta vivó?-** preguntó muy seria observando a la Coronel.

 **-Si-** contestó tajante, dándole la espalda, para pararse nuevamente y advertirle **-te advertiré una cosa, estoy jugándome la cabeza, no sé por qué motivo, ayudándote, así que, como se te ocurra intentar atacarlo mientras estés aquí, seré yo misma quien te de caza, y te aviso de que soy muy letal.-** Rey se tensó ante aquella advertencia.

Ante el silenció que se formó Uri optó por moverse rápida, tenía que buscar más supervivientes del ataque. Tras largas horas encontraron a una decena de ellos, algunos peor que otros, pero con vida, Rey seguía a la mujer muy atenta, ayudando en algunas ocasiones en que ella se lo pedía. No comprendía por que no la mataba o apresaba, en vez de eso la ocultaba y le pedía ayuda para atender a los heridos.

Cuando se encontraron con el grupo más grande en el cual se encontraba Kylo decidieron trasladar a los heridos al edificio de los dormitorios, al ser semisubterraneo había conseguido aguantar los envistes. Tardaron horas en acomodar a los heridos en las habitaciones tratándolos con lo que podían, Rey observaba muy atenta los resultados de aquella avanzadilla, algo en su interior se removía, nunca se había parado a ver los resultados de sus batallas, desde el bando opuesto se veían a las víctimas del rival como un logro, ahora comenzaba a entender los que la Coronel le dijo la primera vez que se encontraron.

 **-Coronel, cuando el General dio la orden de evacuar, todo el mundo escapó en las naves, los que quedamos no llegamos a tiempo, o estábamos heridos.-** informó uno de los oficiales mientras trataba una herida de un soldado **-nos hemos quedado apenas sin energía, solo un ala tiene luz, el generador fue atacado-** informaba a la vez que las luces volvían a parpadear captando la atención de todos **-necesitamos poner en marcha el otro generador, pero también está dañado**.- Uri se meso la frente preocupada, era mucho traba y apenas eran un puñado de personas **-usted es el cargo más alto actualmente hasta que Kylo Ren se recupere -** Uri afirmó tajante, tenía que encargarse de mantener con vida a los restantes y contactar con el resto de la orden.

 **-Ahora mismo la prioridad es curar a los heridos, cuando todos estén atendidos, que los que se puedan mover inspeccionen toda la base en busca de naves o materiales.-** Ejercía como la líder, debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que quedaran abandonados.

 **-Entendido-**

 **-Coronel-** llamó por su título con dificultad la chatarrera desde uno de los pasillos, mientras señalaba a un soldado que a pesar de las curas no había sobrevivido al ataque **-ha caído otro-** susurró, ver aquello le pesaba en el alma.

 **-Si no eres capaz de afrontar lo que es la guerra, será mejor que vallas con los niños-** sentenció Uri al ver la mueca que adornaba la cara de la joven, mientras llamaba a un soldado para que le ayudara a retirar el cadáver. Rey le dedico una horrible mirada antes de apartar al soldado y coger ella misma los pies del muerto.

 **-No soy un niño, se lo que es la guerra, no es el primer muerto que veo-** reprochó.

 **-Pero si es la primera vez que tienes que atender a los heridos que tu bando ha provocado-** la respuesta fue certera y en susurros evitando que alguien más le escuchara. La mirada que le dedicó Rey delataba que había dado en el clavo, cargaron el cadáver hasta una de las salas más lejanas, donde comenzaban a apilarse los muertos.

 **-Sabía que había víctimas, pero jamás pensé que nuestras avanzadas suponían tantos muertos-** confesó Rey. Uri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

 **-Piensa, que para mucha gente estas pilas de cadáveres suponen una victoria.-** ella comprendía plenamente lo que la guerra conllevaba **-escúchame, te lo diré de verdad, si no te ves capaz, los niños necesitan a alguien que los cuide, no te van a identificar, quizás sea la mejor tarea que puedas realizar para ayudar-** Rey la observó sorprendida, la estaba ayudando en exceso y seguía sin entender porque.

 **-Me sentiría más culpable haciendo eso-**

 **-Comprendo-** un grito en el pasillo captó su atención.

 **-¡Uri!-** gritaba mientras corría Yul **-ha despertado-** No hizo falta una sola palabra más para que la Coronel saliera corriendo, Rey la siguió desde cerca, no sabía a qué se refería, pero le intrigaba, giraron varias esquinas hasta darse de bruces con el cuarto más amplio de los que habían habilitado. Rey paró en seco en la puerta cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba, Kylo Ren. Se quedó en el pasillo mirando desde el exterior, Yul la alcanzó a los minutos y la acompañó fuera, no quería interrumpirlos. **-Eras Rey ¿verdad?-** preguntó apoyándose contra la pared mientras observaba a Uri sentarse al lado de la cama del mayor.

 **-Si-** susurró mirándolo **-no debías haber acabado en este bando-** le musitó, haciendo referencia a que era ella quien debía haberlo llevado a la resistencia en vez de acabar en la Primera Orden.

 **-No me quedó opción.-**

 **-Si tenías-**

 **-Sí, supongo, pero al final estar aquí no es tan malo-** le sonrío mientras observaba a la Coronel alzarse rápidamente para sujetar al caballero que se removía agitado sobre la cama.

 **-¡Kylo! ¡Ya basta!-** gritó Uri mientras hacía fuerza sobre los hombros del moreno para evitar que se incorporara. Yul entró corriendo para ayudar a la castaña agarrando desde el otro lado de la cama.

 **-¡Chatarrera!-** gritó mientras se removía sobre la cama agitado. Rey se sobresaltó, mientras no se atrevía a moverse de su situación. Hace apenas unas horas estaba frente al caballero blandiendo su sable, batallando por rescatar a su maestro y ahora estaba ahí, mirando como el caballero la miraba llena de ira.

 **-¡Ven y ayuda!-** le gritó Uri sacándola de su ensimismamiento, dudó no se atrevía per finalmente tras la insistencia de la mayor corrió hacia la cama, empujando al caballero contra ella. Estaba lleno de heridas, empujaba con fuerza, pero se notaba que estaba muy dañado. Sentía pánico de estar tan cerca de aquel que mató a Han Solo, pero se tragó su miedo y rabia, siguiendo las órdenes de la castaña. **-Kylo, por favor-** intentaba hablarle para tranquilizarlo.

 **-¡¿Por qué esta ella aquí?!-** bramó.

 **-¡Me está ayudando con los heridos!-** le respondió de igual manera la castaña mientras lo encaraba. **-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos solos apenas estaremos una veintena, unos treinta si contamos a los niños y la mayoría están heridos, tú estás herido y su presencia aquí es de ayuda, no puede ir a ningún lado, ni atacar a nadie, así que ¡cálmate!-** el hombre gritó asustando a Rey que instintivamente se apartó de él, provocando que este agitara su mano enviando a la chatarrera lejos con la removió con dificultad aun le dolía el cuerpo por culpa del derrumbe de parte del edificio, se colocó en posición agarrando el bastón en su espalda. **-¡Yo la he traído!-** le dijo alterada Uri al caballero captando su atención. - **No podemos hacer nada con ella ahora mismo, no hay forma de retenerla, no tenemos celdas, ni medios, así que estará conmigo ayudando, hasta que sea necesario-** le explicó el moreno la miro alterado.

 **-¿Por qué no la has matado?-** le escupió las palabras.

 **-El líder me ordenó capturarla-** aquella confesión exalto a la chatarrera que ahora dirigió su atención a la Coronel. **-Si la mato y se entera él me mataría-** añadió muy seria hacia el moreno. **-Y haberla dejado libre por la base podría traer a la resistencia de nuevo, si está conmigo, solo contactara con ellos si yo se lo permito, de otra forma quien evitaría que vinieran por ti o por mi.-** extrañamente el caballero pareció relajar su postura.

 **-No la quiero cerca de mí, o la matare-** sentenció Kylo mirando de mala manera a Rey, que ante esas palabras se alteró.

 **-No hace tanto me querías como aprendiz, ¿ahora me quieres matar?-**

 **-¡Un maestro un aprendiz!-** exclamó el caballero, Rey observó a Yul a un lado, ya no la necesitaba como aprendiz, mejor muerta que en la oposición.

Uri aferró el rostro del caballero entre sus manos. **-En cuanto pueda se ira-** le aseguró **-confía en mí, yo sé lo que hago-** susurró captando la mirada del mayor que a regañadientes afirmó **-gracias-** susurró antes de besarlo con sutileza, el caballero no tardó en agarrarla por la cintura no queriendo soltarla, aun estando en cama, mientras observaba amenazante a la chatarrera. Rey por su parte abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida ante el gesto de la Coronel.

 **-Como le hagas algo te mato, sin pensar, no pienso consentir que salga herida de nuevo-** la chatarrera movió los labios dispuesta a responder, pero no salió palabra, por culpa de lo que acababa de presenciar, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza.

Uri suspiró aliviada igual que Yul que hacía rato se temía lo peor, Rey por su parte pareció relajarse acomodando nuevamente su bastón a la espalda. La Coronel procedió a informar al caballero sobre la situación no era buena, eran pocos y con casi ningún recurso. En numerosas ocasiones tuvieron que volver a calmar al moreno que se exaltaba conforme se enteraba de lo ocurrido. La marcha de los soldados, la huida de Luke, sus heridas, la falta de energía y contacto con el exterior, y numerosos problemas que acrecentaban su mal humor.

Con ayuda del muchacho Kylo se puso en pie y tras una larga discusión accedió molesto a quedarse en el edificio, hasta que fuera capaz de moverse con libertad. Inspecciono junto a otros soldados todo el edificio, sería el centro de control, mientras no limpiaran otro. Por lo que se apoderó rápidamente de su dormitorio y los colindantes para intentar juntar ahí los aparatos que aun funcionaran en pos de contactar con el exterior. Su destreza con las maquinas le ofreció algo que hacer mientras su pierna gravemente herida, tardaba en sanar.

 **-¡Aquí no hay nada! Solo basura-** negaba rotundamente Uri mientras daba patadas a varias piezas de metal.

 **-¡No hagas eso!-** le regañó Rey mientras corría hasta su posición cargando un saco que soltó en el suelo y recogió lo que la joven había pateado. **-No sé para qué me has pedido que te acompañe a buscar materiales si no eres capaz de ver de qué sirve cada cosa-** gruñía la chatarrera.

 **-Precisamente por eso-** contestó de mal humor la castaña -has sido chatarrera durante toda tu vida, sabes que vale y que no-

 **-Cualquiera de los niños sería más útil que tú con esto-** le reprochó quitándole un aparato de sus manos. Uri se sorprendió ante el carácter de la joven, una sonrisa la delataba.

 **-Si lo llego a saber espero a que Kylo este recuperado quizás te hubiera sido más útil-** la mención tensó a la chatarrera que se giró muy seria negando claramente, Uri se encogió de hombros **-es mañoso con los aparatos-**

 **-No entiendo cómo eres capaz de aguantarlo, solo llevo unos días aquí y me desespera cada vez que me cruzo con él-** una pequeña risa inundó el lugar **. -Enserio, creía que era incapaz de tener sentimientos-** aclaró sorprendiendo aún más a la Coronel que ya no se aguantó las carcajadas **. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-**

 **-Precisamente esos sentimientos que crees que no tiene son los que lo llevaron a la oscuridad-** informó mientras escalaba con dificultad una enorme pila de escombros.

 **-Mi maestro cree que aún es posible que recapacite-** Uri se paró en la cúspide de la montaña, observando a la joven **-¿Crees que es posible volver a la luz después de tantas muertes?-**

 **-Sinceramente, creo que sí, pero únicamente depende de él, ni Skywalker, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie es capaz de llevarlo a no ser que él quiera.-** hizo una sutil pausa **-y ahora mismo está cómodo en el bando en el que esta-**

 **-No te entiendo, eres una oficial de la Primera Orden, pero me ayudas y hablas de que es posible que vuelva a la luz si quiere ¿Por qué?-** no comprendía a la Coronel.

 **-No todo es como parece ser y ahora mismo mi interés es mantener con vida a los que están bajo mi cargo, sobre todo los niños, independientemente del bando al que pertenezcan y tu estas dentro de ese grupo-** dejó caer antes de girarse y saltar por los escombros desapareciendo de la vista de la chatarrera **-date prisa y ven, creo que he encontrado algo útil-** se escuchó hablar a la mujer tras el muro de roca.

Rey alzó una ceja interesada dejando el saco de lado para subir rápidamente los pedruscos y observar que tras aquel montículo una gran nave algo dañada estaba prácticamente entera. Ambas bajaron el montículo con facilidad, se adentraron en la nave, tenía numerosos impactos de blaster. Varios soldados carentes de vida se espacian a los alrededores. Era una de las naves que nunca llegó a despegar, no muy grande pero capaz de llevar medio centenar de soldados sin problema.

Tras revisarla al completo ambas mujeres se quedaron mirándola desde fuera, analizándola detalladamente.

 **-¿Podrás arreglarla?-** preguntaba la mayor sin apartar la mirada de la nave.

 **-Con ayuda y algo de tiempo, seguramente.-** Afirmó sonriente.

 **-Tienes un par de docenas de soldados que te podrán ayudar sin problema y tiempo creo que nos sobra** \- rio la Coronel. La chatarrera se quedó un instante en silencio.

 **-Uri-** llamó.

 **-Dime-**

 **-En cuanto tengamos forma de contactar con alguien quiero irme.-** hablaba muy seria, la mayor la miró con curiosidad, pero tras eso sonrió.

 **-Tranquila, antes de llamar a la Primera Orden pensaba contactar con alguien para que te recogiera.-** respondió sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

 **-Pensé que era de valor para vosotros-**

 **-Lo eres, pero serias entrenada por el propio Snoke, y no es algo que desee para nadie.-** dijo tranquila. **-además que si lo permitiera tu maestro me daría caza-** añadió divertida **-es un anciano cascarrabias-**

 **-¿Conoces a mi maestro?-** pregunto curiosa **-es decir aparte de la guerra-**

 **-Rey-** se paró mirándola **-es tío de Kylo-** hizo una pausa **-conozco a ese idiota desde que éramos críos-** Rey asintió entendiendo, volviendo a preguntar rápidamente.

 **-¿Realmente estas con Ben?-** la mirada de la joven buscaba entender algo que creía inconcebible. Pero por un gesto de molestia por parte de la mayor con un deje de desidia le hizo callar y no volver a tocar el tema, por lo menos en las siguientes horas, ya que esa pregunta la había repetido numerosas veces en esos días.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la base el Caballero no era capaz de salir apenas de su habitación. Los días pasaban y su frustración crecía. Pasaba los días de un lado a otro de la planta, gruñendo y maldiciendo repetidas veces. Las pocas veces que se levantaba cojeaba por culpa de la herida, pero aun así lo intentaba.

 **-¡Yul!-** gritó sentado en la mesa, mientras numerosas piezas ante él se espacian por todos lados, intentaba arreglar el comunicador que habían rescatado de la torre B. **-¡Yul!-** repitió otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

 **-Se ha ido con los otros niños-** la voz infantil de Nut le llegó por la espalda, Kylo se giró mirando al pequeño con un deje de molestia, que poco le duró cuando lo observó sentado en el suelo con un casco de un Stormtropper que le quedaba enorme, meciéndose cada vez que se movía.

 **-¿Ahora eres un soldado?-** le preguntó con una sutil sonrisa.

 **-Si-** contesto mientras intentaba alzarse de pie con gran dificultad porque apenas veía. **-Mi primo va a ser un guerrero, yo también quiero-** Kylo alzó una ceja con diversión, mientras le quitaba el casco desde su posición.

 **-Entonces ese casco no te sirve-** se alzó como pudo, ando con dolor hasta uno de las mesas siendo seguido por el pequeño que curioso intentaba saber por qué no. Pero cuando se giró con su propio casco entre las manos, el pequeño lo miró emocionado. No tardo en quitárselo para ponérselo, mientras Kylo se agachaba y le susurraba. **-Te cuento un secreto-** el pequeño afirmó mientras el casco se tambaleaba **-si quieres tú también puedes ser un gran guerrero-**

 **-¿Si?-** se emocionó.

 **-Sí, puedes ser tan bueno como yo-** le dijo orgulloso, a lo que el pequeño negó rápidamente **. -¿Por qué no?-** le molestó la negativa del niño.

 **-Yul será como tú, él sabe magia, yo seré como mi nueva mamá y voy a aprender a pelear-** conforme hablaba gesticulaba de forma notoria, el caballero lo miraba muy atento.

 **-¿Tu nueva mamá?-** se sorprendió ante ese título **-¿La Coronel Uri?-** el pequeño afirmó feliz mientras se levantaba el casco mostrando una amplia sonrisa. **-¿Y la Coronel Uri sabe que ahora es tu nueva mamá?-** el pequeño negó en eso Kylo esbozó una mueca divertida ante una divertida ocurrencia **-pues entonces tienes que decirle mamá cuando las veas, no Coronel.-** el pequeño lo miro un momento dudoso.

 **-¿Puedo?-**

 **-Yo Kylo Ren como la persona más importante de esta base te doy permiso, es más te lo ordeno-** afirmó seriamente, antes de ver como el pequeño se removía emocionado por todo el cuarto.

Kylo no tardó rato en desviar de nuevo su atención a los aparatos, en su interior pensaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poder moverse y eso comenzaba a afectarle, sobre todo con referente al pequeño al cual comenzaba a cogerle cierto extraño afecto, permitiéndole algunos privilegios a los que apenas nadie tenía acceso.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento **. -¿Qué quieres?-** preguntó molesto mientras observaba a la chatarrera quedarse estática, incapaz de atravesar el marco de la puerta. La joven tragó con dificultad, muy seria, no estaba segura si debía hablar con aquel hombre, pero Uri le había mencionado que él era el único que se estaba ocupando de las transmisiones, por lo que debería darle la pieza que había encontrado. Alzó la mano con el objeto, el moreno la miró esperando que se explicara, pero las palabras no salían de ella. **-¿Y eso es?-** apremió.

 **-De la caja de comunicaciones de la torre A-** dijo rápidamente mientras se mantenía estática mirándolo muy atenta esperando una reacción del moreno, que no llegaba, únicamente alzó una ceja expectante **-es la pieza que no funcionaba en la torre B, apenas había un puñado de piezas que sobrevivieron en la torre A y esta es una de ellas.-** aclaró rápidamente mientras se mantenía firme y tensa. Kylo le tendió la mano para que se la diera, pero ante la falta de iniciativa, Nut que observaba a la muchacha no querer entrar se movió rápidamente aun con el casco puesto y le pidió la pieza a la muchacha que sin problemas se la dio.

El pequeño corrió de vuelta hasta la mesa, para dársela al mayor que no apartaba la mirada de la muchacha. Notaba las dudas que sentía con respecto a él, no quería tener que enfrentarlo, sobre todo ahora que había perdido su sable. Rey se dispuso a marcharse cuanto antes, se giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de marcharse se atrevió a hablar. **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

 **-¿Por qué hice que?-** inquirió el mayor sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

 **-¿Por qué lo mataste?-** intento explicar la muchacha.

 **-¿Por qué mate a quién**?- se molestó ante la acusación **-he matado a mucha gente-** desvió su atención a los aparatos sobre la mesa.

 **-A Han Solo-** Kylo se tensó mientras una gran molestia comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

 **-Escúchame atentamente-** escupió esas palabras **-no eres nadie, solo una sucia chatarrera carente de valor, así que no tiene derecho a mencionar ese nombre y menos a preguntar sobre mis motivos hacia él-** esas palabras provocaron una creciente molestia a la joven que se alteró.

 **-Si carezco de valor, ¿Por qué quería entrenarme?-** agitó sus manos mientras hablaba, adentrándose inconscientemente en la habitación mientras le reprendía **. -Deberías darte cuenta del que no es nadie eres tú, una persona que mata a su propio padre no tiene derecho a ser alguien-** estaba prácticamente al lado del moreno mientras le gritaba, Kylo se alzó de improvisto ignorando el dolor en su pierna y encarándola le advirtió.

 **-Cuida tus palabras chatarrera, me costaría muy poco matarte ahora mismo**.- alzó su mano amenazante.

 **-Inténtalo, la última vez no pudiste-** lo encaró más si podía, la tensión en el ambiente crecía por segundos, mientras el pequeño los miraba sin entender nada.

 **-¡La última vez me eras útil, ahora eres desechable!-** le espetó a gritos asustando al pequeño. Mientras apretaba el puño dispuesta a asfixiarla, pero la chatarrera, antes de que lo consiguiera le golpeó sobre la pierna herida apartándose de él en el proceso. El moreno cayó sobre la silla, con una clarísima mueca de dolor. **-¡Te matare!-** gritó al instante dispuesto a ello.

 **-¡Parad de una maldita vez!-** desde la puerta Uri había gritado, ambos la miraron enrabietados **-¿Por qué sois tan estúpidos?-** gritó nuevamente alterada mientras los miraba amenazante **-no os dais cuenta de lo ridículo es que os enfrentéis ahora-** gritó mientras se acercaba a la cama y cogía al pequeño que aun con el casco puesto denotaba que estaba asustado **-vuestra rivalidad os ciega, y lo hace tanto que ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta ninguno de los dos-** los señalo con el dedo **-¡que se supone sois los que deberíais daros cuenta!-** matizó terriblemente molesta **-de que varias naves han aterrizado en los alrededores.-**

 **-¿Naves?-** preguntaron ambos extrañados.

 **-¡Si! ¡Naves!-** contestó mientras se disponía a salir con el pequeño en brazos **-¡Unas odiosas naves de traficantes en busca de material!-**

 **-¿Traficantes?-** preguntó de repente muy interesadoKylo **. -Los mataremos si nos atacan-** sentenció el moreno.

 **-Son muchos, nosotros pocos, con heridos y niños-** le decía la mujer con un deje de preocupación. **-tú estás herido-** especificó mirando su pierna.

 **-¿Y si intentamos hablar con ellos?-** sugirió Rey.

 **-Eso quería cuando vine a buscaros -** les regañó de nuevo, antes de respirar calmándose. **-Haced el favor de no intentar mataros por un solo día, los traficantes no entienden de bandos, son un enemigo común, podemos evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario, así que no seáis estúpidos-** añadió una última vez mientras se movía saliendo de la sala.

Kylo miró rápidamente a la chatarrera apartándola de un empujón mientras se alzaba, para salir tras la mujer, los traficantes podrían suponer una ayuda o una amenaza. Rey tardó poco en seguirlos, lo de las naves había captado su atención, quizás podía salir de allí si negociaba con ellos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Siento la tardanza, no han sido buenas fechas y se me han juntado muchas cosas.**

 **Otra cosa, quería aclarar una cosa con respecto a un comentario de** _ **Guest:**_ **no es que Uri sepa enseñar mejor que Kylo, si no que ella al no haber sido entrenada nunca, ha aprendido de otra forma cosas que normalmente no se entrenan ni entre los Jedais ni entre los Sith, he intentado ser realista y buscar esas "técnicas" propias, de comics de Star Wars o similares, son habilidades poco comunes ^^.**

 **Dicho esto, espero disfrutéis enormemente de este capítulo. Y que me dejéis comentarios con dudas u opiniones los agradezco enormemente y además pueden ser muy constructivos**

* * *

 **Cap 17: Negocios**

Al menos media docenas de naves habían aterrizado por toda la amplitud de la base. Eran naves de carga, de las cuales solo un puñado de hombres, mujeres y diversos seres habían descendido. Comenzaron con prontitud a rebuscar por todo el lugar, miraban los cadáveres concienzudamente. Querían sus armas, sus trajes y sus posesiones, todo era de valor para un vendedor y aquellos sabían que incluso alguno de los cuerpos podría ser vendido si un comprador adecuado aparecía.

Mientras todo ocurría, en el otro extremo de la base, los soldados se afanaban por que todo el mundo estuviera a salvo en el edificio, no sabían qué tipo de gente se encontrarían y la Coronel primando la salubridad de los que debía proteger había dado orden de ello. Cada soldado iba equipado con armadura, incluso algunos de los oficiales se habían protegido por si fuera necesario un enfrentamiento. Los que eran capaces de portar un arma, lo hacían mientras el resto de ellas, las cuales habían recogido días anteriores, se hacinaban en una de las estancias junto a diverso material bélico que la base guardaba, por orden de Kylo que no tenía intención de permitirles hacerse con tal preciado botín.

Tres figuras se movían lentas pero preparadas ataviadas para la batalla. Kylo había dejado su máscara de lado, bajo petición expresa de Uri que decía que los delataría, mientras que Rey y ella se tapaban cualquier identificativo con unas capas que Rey había encontrado entre los restos de la resistencia, roídas y dañadas.

Se pararon a una distancia prudencial **. -¿Qué tal tu pierna?-** preguntó Uri al costado del caballero, que no apartaba la mirada de los traficantes.

 **-No es problema.-** contestó únicamente.

 **-Bien-** asintió mirando también a la muchacha a su lado **. -¿Crees que estas capacitada para jugarte la vida por gente que te quiere muerta?-** la menor la miró muy seria, pero convencida.

 **-Esto no es cuestión de quien me quiere muerta o viva, esos niños son inocentes independientemente de la ideología que queráis inculcarle, no pienso dejar que sufran por el simple hecho de que yo no quiera colaborar con alguien como él-** habló segura, señalando de mala manera al caballero que la miró de igual forma.

Uri suspiró, era demasiado peligroso que estuvieran en el mismo edificio, y hacer que colaboraran era mucho peor, sobre todo con lo que ella pensaba ofrecerles **. -Tomad-** dijo con resignación mientras les tendía a ambos sus sables, la mirada que recibió por ambos le obligó a matizar. **-Los encontré en la mañana, pero no pensaba dároslo para que os matarais.-** Kylo le quitó el sable con molestia, mientras que Rey fue más delicada **. -Si os lo doy ahora, es porque creo que sin ellos estaríamos en clara desventaja, no me demostréis que he errado en mi decisión, dejadlos como ultima opción.-**

 **-Con él yo solo me basto y me sobro para matarlos a todos-** la autoestima que poseía el caballero con respecto de sus habilidades, era enorme. Rey lo miró molesta a la par que incrédula, no entendía como eres hombre era tan egocéntrico.

 **-Con la pierna así, no podrías ni con dos-** le espetó divertida.

 **-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre cortándote por la mitad**?- le devolvió la pulla el moreno. Uri en medió los miraba aburrida, siempre era lo mismo, por lo que con desidia comenzó a andar dejándolos atrás, estaba harta de sus discusiones. Por su parte ambos se quedaron aun discutiendo rezagados, hasta que la voz de uno de los traficantes les alertó, mirando a la mujer que metros más adelante, se había parado frente a un grupo de ellos.

 **-¡Alto no avances más!-** gritó uno de los traficantes empuñando un arma. Uri se detuvo un momento no tardando en ser alcanzada por el caballero y la padawan que a una distancia prudencial vigilaban por que ese ser no disparaba. **-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-** preguntó de forma acusadora.

 **-Eso debería preguntaros yo-** habló entre dientes Kylo mirándolos de forma amenazante.

 **-Este es nuestro territorio-** explicó la Coronel una sola vez.

 **-Este no es territorio de nadie, la Primera Orden lo abandonó hace días, ahora es únicamente un vertedero.-** añadió otro de los ladrones, mientras se acercaba amenazante a Uri empujándola con el cañón del blaster para que diera un paso atrás, pero antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta la Coronel desarmó al hombre, golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras le apuntaba en la nuca con su propio blaster.

 **-Vertedero o no, nosotros vinimos antes-** fue el momento de Rey de alzar la voz, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de gente por lo que no le infundían miedo y menos aún tras ver como Uri era capaz de desarmar en segundos y darle la vuelta a la amenaza.

 **-Ya me extrañaba a mí que los cadáveres estuvieran apilados y carentes de armamento.-** habló nuevamente el segundo que parecía el líder de ese pequeño grupo mientras que alzaba los brazos en señal de rendición.

 **-La carroña no sirve, mientras que las armaduras y la armas si-** Uri miró sorprendida a Rey que parecía defenderse perfectamente con las palabras, sonrió orgullosa, la dejaría hablar si con ello salían beneficiados. **-Llegamos después de que fuera atacada, este es nuestro territorio y todo lo que en él se encuentra-** sentenció segura.

 **-Esto está lleno de cosas, no creo que todas las necesitéis-** habló el hombre mirándolos a los tres, sus secuaces rodeaban a la mujer que aún no apartaba el cañón del hombre, eran cerca de una docena, en ese grupo en concreto.

 **-Siempre se puede negociar.-** sugirió la menor con una mueca socarrona mientras se agachaba para mirlarlo ignorando a quienes les rodeaban, el hombre le ofreció toda su atención.

 **-Interesante-** susurró divertido, mientras no apartaba la vista de la chatarrera **. -¿Y qué quieres a cambio de que nos llevemos lo que deseemos y esta señorita deje de amenazarme?-** Rey ladeó levemente la mirada a los otros dos y tras un momento, no dudó en hablar.

 **-Una de vuestras naves estaría bien, completamente funcional y piezas de recambio.-** sentenció, provocando una carcajada en el hombre.

 **-No se anda con tonterías-** bromeó dirigiéndose a Uri que con una sonrisa satisfecha se encogió de hombros.

 **-De otra forma no sería útil-** le respondió de igual manera la mayor sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

 **-No os acercareis a los edificios al este de esta zona, ni a nadie ajeno a vuestro grupo-** habló el caballero muy seriamente, captando la atención de todos los presentes **-es la condición para que haya trato**.- finalizó. Rey lo miró desde su posición sorprendida, aun debajo de esa fachada agresiva y amenazante, parecía mostrar cierta preocupación por las gentes que estaban en el edificio. Mostro una sonrisa en su rostro, algo más tranquila que antes y afirmó con la testa.

 **-¿Entonces hay trato?-**

 **-¿Entonces tenéis armas?-** le respondió con otra pregunta a la chatarrera.

 **-Eso ya es otro trato.-** respondió orgullosa **-pero si estáis dispuestos a ofrecer algo más siempre se podría hablar.-** el hombre volvió a reír.

 **-Por el momento creo que hay muchas cosas que poder utilizar por aquí, si no encuentro lo que necesito, quizás si sea hora de otro trato.-** estaba aceptando el trato, y parecía agradarle la soltura y desparpajo de la joven **. -¿Qué tipo de nave es la que quieres?-** le preguntó concretamente. Rey miró a la Coronel buscando concretar la información.

 **-Una que sea capaz de llevar un centenar de personas como mínimo-** Informó Uri satisfecha, no había tanta gente en la base actualmente, pero si querían aprovechar para llevar materiales del lugar, mejor una nave de tamaño suficiente, y quizás con las piezas de recambio que estarían incluidas en el trato, junto con las de las naves colindantes, podrían llegar a arreglar la otra nave. El traficante alzo una ceja sorprendido.

 **-Sí que guardáis sorpresas para pedir algo tan grande, pero, bueno la mercancía merece la pena.-** le restó importancia mientras se encogía de hombros antes de una pequeña carcajada a la cual le siguió, otra por parte de la Coronel, que divertida le tendía la mano al comerciante para que se levantara, después de retirarle el arma de la nuca.

La aceptó tras unos segundos, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se giró hacia la Coronel tendiéndole la mano para sellar el pacto, pero Uri negó con la testa, miró a Rey era ella quien debía hacerlo, era su trato y lo había negociado con habilidad. La empujó hacia el hombre y esta tras dudar le estrechó la mano animada..

Tras esa muestra de incentiva, en la colaboración, la tensión se relajó. Las armas del resto de traficantes, dejaron de apuntar a los tres muchachos. Las negociaciones fueron más discernidas los momentos posteriores, Kylo se movía con duda y desconfianza, pero ante las muestras de interés por parte de ambas mujeres pareció dejarse llevar, aunque apenas musitaba palabra alguna, pero cuando lo hacía conseguía sonsacarle cierta información sobre la situación en los alrededores tras la batalla, y en qué posición se encontraban ambos bandos.

Después de mucho dialogo averiguaron que eran meros comerciantes que aprovechaban las bases o zonas atacadas recientemente, para recaudar mercancías que posteriormente podrían vender en otros planetas en los que esos objetos serian difíciles de encontrar. Rey y Uri no tardaron en ser acogidas como uno más en aquel grupo. Kylo por su parte tras largo rato de miradas amenazantes a cualquiera que se dirigía a la Coronel desistió con molestia.

Volvió al edificio de dormitorios, donde a pesar de ya no estar amenazados, les ordenó a varios de los soldados mantener la vigilancia mientras que quedara uno solo de esos vendedores. Captó las miradas de todos los que allí hace días residían, querían saber más sobre qué había ocurrido pero el silencio y la palpable molestia del caballero les advirtieron que no debían preguntar.

Horas más tarde la presencia de las dos muchachas en el edificio les dio más información a todos los curiosos, Rey se entretuvo en los pasillos, que ahora hacían las veces de comedor con mesas situadas por todo su espacio, hablando con ellos, contándoles todo lo que habían averiguado y a los tratos que habían llegado. Uri por su parte cedió esa tarea a la joven que parecía disfrutar, más tranquila que otros días, hablando animadamente y sin cohibirse porque se tratara de personas afines a la Primera Orden. Parecía que conforme los días pasaban ya daba igual la pertenencia a una u otra asociación, únicamente valía la colaboración por la subsistencia, sobretodo habiendo sido abandonados como meros muertos.

Salió del lugar, apenas sin llamar la atención la curiosidad de todos era abrumadora y Rey se apañaba bien, recorrió sin prisa los pasillos, su destino no estaba muy lejos, solo un puñado de plantas más arriba, golpeó el marco de la puerta que prácticamente todo el día permanecía abierta y pudo ver como el caballero la observaba desde su mesa de trabajo.

 **-¿Ya quedó todo aclarado?-** preguntó con un deje de sorna.

 **-Más o menos si-** musitó con cansancio en la voz, pero una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se adentraba en el cuarto sin pedir permiso dirigiéndose a la cama, en la cual se tiró inmediatamente en cuanto la alcanzó. **-Rey no se cansa de hacer tratos-** añadió mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada.

 **-Te traerá problemas-** añadió el mayor mientras cerraba la puerta por primera vez en todo el día, antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. **-¿Crees que se puede confiar en ellos?-** Uri lo miró levemente.

 **-Nunca se puede confiar del todo en un mercader.-** sentenció **-pero aun así, mientras acepten y cumplan los tratos no debería haber problema.-**

 **-Si no, los matare-** la miró muy serio.

 **-Me parece correcto-** sonrió mientras lo veía trabajar **-¿Le estas uniendo más fragmentos?-** El moreno intentaba concentrase mientras iba fusionando pequeños fragmentos de cristal al núcleo de su sable.

 **-Si-** afirmó sin desviar la atención, esa tarea era ardua, requería de una completa concentración para conseguirlo. Uri se escurrió pesadamente de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, sentándose en otra de las sillas. Le gustaba observar él trabajó del mayor, esos pequeños momentos en que se veía relajado. Se apoyó sobre la mesa, mirando muy atenta como el cristal giraba en el aire fusionándose muy lentamente.

Kylo desvió su mirada un momento del cristal, a la muchacha que embelesada no apartaba la mirada. **-¿Quieres probar?-** Uri lo miró dudosa.

 **-No debería, es tu cristal no quiero influirle-** susurró antes de añadir **-y tampoco quiero excederme con el uso de la fuerza sobre todo si esta Rey aquí, me delataria-** El moreno alzó una ceja.

 **-¿De verdad conoces tan poco sobre la fuerza?-** preguntó extrañado.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-Crear tu propio cristal no desestabilizara tu control sobre la fuerza-** hizo una pausa mirándola **-no desataras el control sobre la luz u oscuridad, únicamente usaras la fuerza en general.-** la miró muy atentamente **-Y a pesar de que lo modificaras, si no me resulta cómoda o útil el cambio que tú hicieras en mi cristal, solo he de volver a modificarlo, para ajustar los parámetros que yo desee.-** explicó tranquilamente, mientras la miraba atenderle.

 **-No sabía eso-** musitó atenta al cristal que aun flotaba ante el muchacho **-mis habilidades con la fuerza casi todas son adquiridas por mí misma, las instrucciones de tu tío fuero escasas por no decir casi inexistentes, conozco muy poco sobre la teoría de la fuerza-** rio divertida.

 **-¿Nunca llegaste a tener un sable propio?-** preguntó con un deje de molestia hacia la mención de su tío. Ella negó recargando su cabeza sobre su mano, restándole importancia.

 **-Nunca lo he necesitado tampoco-**

 **-Eso es irrelevante-** sentenció el moreno mientras retomaba su tarea con el cristal.

 **-Bueno-** se incorporó sobre la silla mientras miraba sus manos **-gracias a la poca instrucción aprendí cosas que vosotros por lo general no soléis aprender-** sonrió ampliamente.

-Pero eres incapaz de controlar la fuerza adecuadamente.- se quejó dejando su trabajo de lado por momentos. **-Si aprendieras serias mucho más eficiente y letal-** Uri lo observó la sonrisa se borró un instante.

 **-Un maestro, un aprendiz, ¿no dicta así la norma?-**

 **-Tu eres de más valor que Yul-** Ante aquellas palabras la mirada que le dedicó la joven era claramente una advertencia de que no siguiera por ese camino. Él la observó, pero nadie musito palabra alguna, esa parte carente de empatía del caballero aun perduraba, volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos, intentando omitir ese último comentario del moreno.

Kylo se mantuvo concentrado por largas horas, para cuando el cristal le satisfacía, ya era tarde. Dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, aun recostada sobre la mesa, hacía tiempo que se había quedado dormida. Se alzó con calma acercándose a ella y con cuidado la cogió, los restos de cojera aun perduraban y se acrecentaban por el peso de la Coronel.

La joven se removió observando al caballero, se recostó sobre su pecho, antes de notar como la posaba en la cama. Uri aferró la mano del moreno cuando este hizo amagó por retomar su situación en la mesa, no quería que se alejara, pero poco duró el agarre, pues el cansancio pudo con ella. El moreno suspiró resignado. Se movió hacia la mesa y terminó por ensamblar el sable, antes de acompañar a la Coronel en la cama agarrándola por la cintura, permitiéndose relajarse por unas horas.

 **-A pesar de todo-** susurró la castaña sorprendiendo al moreno que la creía dormida. **-creo que me gusta está aquí, no hay formalidades, todos se ayudan y colaboran. No tengo a nadie dándome órdenes y los que quedan me valoran como persona no como Coronel, incluso a ti comienzan a verte como uno más.-** hizo una pequeña pausa mientras notaba al moreno apoyarse en su nuca **-incluso le estoy cogiendo el gusto a entrenar a los niños-**

 **-¿Por qué no diriges la academia? Solicita el puesto cuando regresemos, te lo darán sin problema.-** Uri se movió lo suficiente para mirarlo.

 **-Ese es el problema, que no se si quiero regresar, otra vez-** el silencio perduró unos minutos.

 **-Quizás pueda entrenar a Yul en otro planeta.-** Uri suspiró un instante antes de sonreírle amablemente.

 **-¿Y yo seré tu guardia?-** bromeó.

 **-Ya pensare en algo-** se resignó con un deje de molestia cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Uri lo miró unos instantes antes de besarlo delicadamente.

 **-Gracias-** susurró acomodándose en el moreno, notando como este la atraía más hacia él, cediendo al sueño poco después.

Kylo despertó antes que ella, no sabía exactamente cuándo se había hecho rutinario que la mujer durmiera en su cuarto, pero no le desagradaba, no podía evitar reconocerse a sí mismo que hacía años que sus descansos eran inconstantes, despertaba sobresaltado numerosas veces o no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Pero desde que Uri lo acompañaba todas las noches, caía rendido como el ser más puro e inocente que hubiera en la galaxia, las preocupaciones parecían desaparecer por esas horas. A veces dudó si se trataba de la propia fuerza que la joven intentaba bloquear en ella, lo que lo apaciguaba.

Disfrutó unos segundos más de su calidez, antes de levantarse, debía seguir con su rutina diaria. Se dirigió a la ducha, dejando en la cama a la muchacha que aun después de que este saliera y se vistiera seguía dormida.

 **-Uri-** la llamó sentándose en el filo de la cama, acariciando su rostro.

 **-Dime-** musitó medió dormida, aferrándose a la cintura del mayor apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de este, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

 **-Ya es hora de que te levantes.-**

 **-5 minutos más por favor.-** pidió, el moreno sonrió, en ocasiones parecía una niña pequeña, aunque su cuerpo demostrase que hacía mucho que esa edad había quedado atrás.

 **-¿No tenías hoy que entrenar a los niños?-** le preguntó.

Desde que se quedaron solos en aquella base se habían dictado una serie de normativas, y era que todos debían saber defenderse, los soldados y oficiales entrenaban en perfeccionamiento y los niños, comenzaban sus entrenamientos por si les fuera necesario. Para suerte de Uri, que era la que se encargaba de ellos, como eran alumnos de la antigua academia, tenían una cierta base y no tenía que empezar desde cero. La castaña pareció recordar y con una mueca molesta se removió.

 **-Odio madrugar-** sentenció mientras que se alzaba de pie sobre la cama, con los brazos lacios a cada costado, antes de saltar al suelo, dejándole ver sus contorneadas piernas desnudas al moreno que con atención se deleitó en su figura, al igual que en su marcado trasero, bajo el oscuro culot. Se alzó de la cama siguiendo a la joven agarrándola por la cintura mientras paseaba su mano libre por la silueta de esta. **-Así no me ayudas-** musitó la castaña mientras se dejaba hacer.

 **-Eres atrayente y adictiva-** confesó cerca de su oído, mientras respiraba su aroma.

 **-Me percaté de eso, el primer día que no me quisiste soltar en toda la noche.-** le respondió con sorna y orgullo en sus palabras, mientras lo miraba divertida. Él gruñó levemente antes de apoderarse de su boca, con fervor. Pero fue esta vez Uri quien, a pesar de sus deseos, lo apartó. **-En serio, así no me ayudas.-** reiteró con un fingido mohín en protesta **-tengo que ir.-** el caballero soltó su agarre con una clara molestia.

Uri se soltó a regañadientes del agarre, cogiendo sus ropas. Se movía con rapidez por el cuarto desvistiéndose, captando la atención del moreno, que la degustaba con la mirada, para luego colocarse la ropa de entrenamiento. **-No seas muy duro hoy con Yul-** le pidió mientras se giraba una última vez hacia él. **-en el fondo te admira-** Kylo la miró con un deje de sorpresa, ¿le admiraba? No tenía en tanta estima al muchacho, por lo que no pensaba que llegaría a admirarlo, quizás temerlo u odiarlo, pero admirarlo no lo creía.

El día pasó tranquilo para sorpresa de todos, los comerciantes iban y venían en sus naves, abasteciendo una de mayor tamaño que tenían en la órbita de aquel planeta, se llevaban herramientas, cadáveres, incluso materiales de los edificios. Kylo desde su posición desde una de las explanadas, las vigilaba ir y venir, ninguna sobrevolaba su zona, no se acercaban o eso parecía, respetaban el trato. Yul por su parte seguía las instrucciones a rajatabla, pero aun así se paraba a mirar a su maestro cada vez que este divisaba una de las naves.

 **-¿No crees que cumplan lo pactado**?- preguntó mirando igual que su maestro una de las naves.

 **-No-** contestó únicamente **-fue demasiado fácil pactar con ellos y estos tratos son fáciles de romper.-**

 **-Quizás tramen algo-** el muchacho captó la atención del mayor que lo escudriñó un momento mientras meditaba esa opción.

 **-Es posible-** afirmó momentos después.

En otro lado de la base una figura esbelta se afanaba por colarse en el interior de una de las naves, apenas mostrando sus piernas sobresalir de un pequeño hueco, que se removían agitadas.

 **-¡Ayuda por favor!-** gritaba desde el interior del cubículo. Dos de los soldados corrieron rápidamente a ayudarla, tirándole de las piernas, consiguiendo sacarla con prontitud. Respiró aliviada cuando se vio en el exterior con el pañuelo recubriendo su rostro ensuciado por la grasa del interior de la nave. **-Si hay suerte para mañana estará lista-** su buen animo se contagió entre los presentes que se miraban orgullosos por el duro trabajo realizado, apenas unos pocos arreglos más y estaría lista. Saltó desde lo alto de la nave cayendo ágilmente al suelo.

 **-¿Nos llevamos las herramientas?-** preguntó uno de los soldados. Rey analizó la escena y con una sonrisa afirmó.

 **-Sí, no dejéis nada, a pesar del trato es mejor no tentar a un ladrón-** dicho eso recogieron a prisa y entre charlas y risas volvieron todos al edificio principal.

Rey disfrutaba de aquellas conversaciones, había conocido a algunos soldados que tras quitarse sus armaduras eran personas normales, con una historia breve, pero aun si normales, mientras tanto los oficiales contaban recuerdos de su familia y pasado, de cómo habían acabado allí o de que esperanza de futuro tenían. Le sorprendió ver las similitudes de las historias con la gente de la resistencia, la única diferencia eran las causas que los habían llevado a la decisión de escoger un bando.

 **-¡Chatarrera!-** se escuchó un grito, Rey busco con la mirada sonriendo cuando localizo a su demandante.

 **-Me llamo Rey** \- le informó con un falso mohín a Nut que sentado en el suelo cerca de donde entrenaban los más jóvenes con Uri. Dudó un momento, pero con una negativa volvió a reiterar.

 **-Y yo Nut, pero tú eres la chatarrera-** sonrió satisfecho ante su deducción, Rey se rindió un instante, sentándose a su lado. **-¿no vas a entrenar con mamá?-**

 **-¿Entrenar con tu madre?-** preguntó curiosa, el pequeño señalo a la Coronel sorprendiendo a la joven.

 **-¿Uri es tu madre?-** preguntó incrédula, el pequeño dudó, pero tras un rato afirmó con una sonrisa.

 **-Kylo Ren dijo que si-** mostró toda su dentadura cuando respondió. La mueca de la joven era digna de admiración, movió sus labios repetidas veces, pero las palabras no querían salir.

 **-¡Rey!-** gritó Uri a la distancia mientras junto a uno de los muchachos intentaba escenificar un movimiento de defensa. **-Ven un momento-** la llamó, mientras indicaba al chico volver a su posición. Rey aun con se sorpresa, tardó en reaccionar, miró al pequeño y tras la expectativa de este, se levantó accediendo al llamado de la Coronel. Se acercó hasta su posición la mirada que le dirigía, fue extraña e incapaz de traducir para Uri que, con duda, ignoró ese hecho antes de agarrar a la joven y escenificar más cómoda, debido a la estatura de la chatarrera, los movimientos.

Fue tras largo rato de ser su maniquí de ejemplo que Rey se atrevió a preguntar. **-¿Nut es tu hijo?-** Uri se tensó ante aquella pregunta y con cara de pánico la observó.

 **-¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!-** el gritó sorprendió a Rey que dio un pequeño salto de la impresión.

 **-Nut-** se apresuró a responder. Uri buscó con la mirada al pequeño.

 **-¡Nut!-** lo llamó mientras se dirigía hacia él con molestia.

Rey por su parte no entendía nada, la reacción de la Coronel le pilló de improvisto, la vio andar a paso rápido hacia el pequeño que sorprendido le contestaba algo que ella no fue capaz de identificar desde su posición. Tras eso el caminar de Uri se desvió con prontitud hacia el otro extremo de la base, mientras farfullaba. Rey observó entonces que se había quedado sola con todos los muchachos, los miró sin saber qué hacer y tras la duda que vio en sus rostros lo mandó a descansar. Dirigiéndose tras la mayor en busca de entender algo más de esa situación.

Cuando la alcanzó estaba junto Kylo Ren, no se atrevió a acercarse, pero desde la distancia podía ver claramente como Uri le recriminaba algo al mayor. Yul los miraba también muy atentó igual que ella, pero a diferencia suya parecía estar divertido por lo que decían.

Rey se atrevió a avanzar al ver que el menor no estaba preocupado por la discusión, los miró muy atenta mientras se acercaba.

 **-¡¿Enserio te pareció una buena idea eso?!-** le espetó Uri al caballero que con una sonrisa arrogante no se veía molesto por sus palabras.

 **-No me pareció mala-**

 **-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?-** gesticulaba de forma exagerada con las manos mientras se movía delante de el de un lado a otro. Fue en ese momento en el que Yul comenzó ya a reír sin control. Kylo lo miró satisfecho su pequeña ocurrencia había molestado a la Coronel, y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Yul por su parte cuando consiguió parar de reis se interesó en seguirle el juego al mayor.

 **-Ya no tienes por qué seguir ocultándolo, tía-** dijo el muchacho divertido recalcando la última palabra. Rey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era verdad entonces lo que el niño le había dicho. Kylo lo miró muy atento y tras un momento ensanchó su sonrisa, satisfecho por la colaboración del menor.

La molestia que mostraba la Coronel se acrecentó ante aquella frase y negando y gritando se fue dejándolos ahí.

 **-Entonces es verdad.-** susurró Rey captando las miradas divertidas de ambos muchachos, que no dijeron nada para hacerla salir de su error. No tenían mucho con que divertirse en esa base, si esa broma los entretenía no la destaparían tan rápidamente.

Kylo se dispuso a seguir con el entrenamiento, pero una de las naves sobrevoló la instalación pasando sobre sus cabezas, no deteniéndose. El rostro de Kylo se contrajo rápido, y sin mediar palabra se movió cuán rápido pudo en dirección a la situación de los comerciantes. Yul tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, al igual que Rey. Aun con cojera, si Kylo se molestaba parecía correr importándole poco o nada el dolor. **-¡el trato decía que nada de acercarse a el ala este!-** gritó al vocal de los vendedores cuando lo vio. Esté dio un paso hacia atrás conforme lo veía llegar, levantando las manos con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

 **-No nos hemos acercado-** dijo sin mostrar temor, si no lo que parecía burla.

 **-¡Las naves han sobrevolado esa zona!-** inquirió nuevamente mientras le agarraba el cuello de la chaqueta.

 **-¡Oh! Perdón, perdón, no pensaba que también el espacio aéreo estuviera vetado.-** su voz con el caballero muy distinta a la que usaba con las mujeres **-no volverá a pasar, se lo aseguro-** prometía socarrón.

 **-Como vuelva a ocurrir, no habrá una nueva ocasión para disculpas-** le escupió las palabras con rabia. Mientras lo empujaba a la vez que lo soltaba haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas. La mirada que recorrió a todos los presentes les advertía de la veracidad de sus palabras. Se giró con brusquedad marchando con prontitud, aun lleno de ira, Yul y Rey lo siguieron sin mediar palabra, se habían quedado estáticos ante los actos del moreno y no vieron ni oportuno, ni seguro el intervenir.

 **-Ese va a ser un estorbo-** susurró más serio el traficante a sus subordinados cuando lo ayudaron a alzarse. **-tenéis que sacarlo de la zona para cuando vengan los demás.-** añadió recibiendo la confirmación del resto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Antes de nada agradecer los comentarios, muchísimas gracias por ellos me animan en exceso a escribir, otra cosa siento la tardanza pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada, así que aviso de que tardare más en subir cada capítulo, pero no os preocupéis que esto sigue (además me he viciado a unos libros… y acaparan mucho de mi tiempo .) Otra cosa, voy a cambiar la imagen del fic por una del rostro de Uri, espero os guste, si no se agradecen las opiniones al respecto.  
**

 **Sin más, creo que me despido y os dejo con este larguísimo cap (es el más largo del fic, por el momento), espero os guste, y siempre son bien recibidos vuestros comentarios, realmente me animan el día.**

 **Un saludo!**

* * *

 **Cap 18: Esclavistas**

 **-¡Tú, tú y tú!-** gritaba Kylo mientras señalaba a varios de los soldados. **-¡Conmigo, ahora!-** las ordenes se escuchaban amenazantes, los soldados se sorprendieron mirándose unos a otros por escasos segundos, obedecieron de inmediato cuando se dieron cuenta de la seriedad del caballero caminando tras él sin rechistar muy pendientes a sus actos.

Los gritos del moreno llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, algunos se asomaron desde las ventanas, que se encontraban sin cristales, observando como este andaba impasible hacia uno de los edificios medio derruidos de la zona este, hacía escasos minutos un grupo de mercaderes se había adentrado en él sin permiso. Kylo tenía poca paciencia, muy poca y la habían agotado, era la segunda vez que incumplían sus normas y no habría una tercera.

Rey dio un respingo parándose sorprendida, había accedido a entrenar a los pequeños ese día en el manejo del bastó mientras la Coronel se encargaba junto a un grupo de soldados de ir a revisar algunos edificios en peor estado que aún no habían sido registrados.

 **-¿Maestra Rey seguimos?-** preguntó uno de los niños muy atenta a la muchacha que se había quedado mirando hacia la dirección de los gritos.

 **-Si, si, claro-** afirmó esta con una sonrisa rápidamente, le resultaba adorable ver como la llamaban maestra a pesar de no serlo. En eso se percató de que estaba sola, sus mayores amenazas con respecto a ciertos temas se encontraban ausentes en esos momentos, Uri y Ren se habían alejado así que aprovechó. **-Muchachos-** los llamó captando su atención **. -nunca me dijisteis porque estabais entrenando en la academia de la Primera Orden-** musitó curiosa sabiendo que nadie le impediría indagar. Los pequeños se miraron entre ellos antes de contestar.

 **-Algunos estamos porque nuestras familias no podían mantenernos.-** Contestó el mayor. **-Otros han sido comprados por el General-** añadió captando la atención de Rey que se molestó ante esa respuesta.

 **-¿Ninguno de vosotros esta porque quisierais?-** inquirió, la negativa fue general, mientras que Yul a un lado se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Rey no pudo evitar mascullar diferentes quejas e insultos ante aquella respuesta.

 **-Aquí tenemos comida, cama y no nos apalean ni nos obligan a trabajar-** otro de los muchachos habló.

 **-Si-** afirmaron todos.

 **-Y ahora sin el General la Coronel nos enseña más cosas, o tú-** habló de nuevo el primero **-ya no es todo entrenamiento de soldado, ahora aprendemos cosas que en la academia no nos enseñaban.-**

 **-Aunque, todo está roto-** empezó otro **-esto parece un pueblo, los soldados ahora son personas, no cascos blancos, hablan, los oficiales no nos gritan, incluso Kylo Ren, antes daba miedo-** la afirmación fue masiva, a la vez que las sonrisas comenzaban a inundar los rostros de los chicos.

 **-¿No preferiríais estar en un pueblo de verdad?-** preguntó Rey.

 **-Si, pero si no se puede, aquí se está mejor que con el General.-** añadió nuevamente el mayor. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, mientras todos observaban la cara de preocupación que mostraba la joven. Bufó con molestia negando con la cabeza, esos niños estarían mejor en sus casas, o en un lugar seguro lejos de la guerra. Si conseguía salir de allí, contactaría con la resistencia para que intentaran buscarle un sitio seguro en que no hiciera falta que crecieran como soldados.

Dirigió su mirada un momento hacia la localización más cercana de los traficantes. Dudó por momentos, pero tras meditarlo, accedió a sus ocurrencias.

 **-Yul-** llamó al muchacho, le había cogido aprecio en ese tiempo lo veía como un igual, apenas unos años los distanciaban de edad, y ambos eran similares en cuestión a que debían comenzar a manejar la fuerza.

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Por favor, quédate con los muchachos un momento, voy a intentar averiguar algo.-** Informó en apenas un susurro cuando este se le acercó. Yul la miró con un deje de preocupación, ya se había dado cuenta de que solía moverse por iniciativa propia, no siguiendo las normas que le habían dictado para permanecer libre por la base.

 **-¿Vas a negociar algo con ellos?-** le preguntó curioso, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

 **-Quizás tengan transmisores**.- añadió únicamente mientras andaba dispuesta a cruzar la "frontera" que Kylo había señalado.

 **-No deberías, como se entere mi maestro te va a poner los grilletes-** le advirtió el menor siendo ignorado por la muchacha que mantuvo su paso firme.

Mientras tanto Kylo se adentró con destreza entre las ruinas, su pierna hacia relativamente poco que ya no le daba problemas y le permitía moverse sin rastros de cojera. Miraba impasible hacia todos lados buscaba las presencias de aquellos intrusos en su territorio. Un gesto en su rostro, ahora sin mascara, delato a los soldados de que había dado con ellos. Estos se tensaron, en el tiempo que habían pasado en aquella base sin las instrucciones obligadas de la orden, habían desarrollado unas capacidades que como meros Stormtrooper no eran capaces de aprender. A palabras de la Coronel habían dejado de ser marionetas para convertirse en soldados reales.

Encontraron con rapidez a los intrusos, media docena de aquellos seres, de razas distintas, sabían su situación, pero no eran capaces de verlos. Kylo los localizaba rápidamente, pero estos de igual manera se movían entre los escombros habilidosos, subiendo y bajando las distintas plantas destrozadas, usando los pasajes y huecos de los ascensores ahora inhabilitados. Kylo logró dar con dos de ellos con lo que no tuvo piedad, se desahogó mientras lo destrozaba, pero el resto eran como cucarachas, corrían y se escabullían sin cesar, colándose por agujeros que enlazaban unas plantas con otras.

La desesperación por no alcanzarlos comenzaba a frustrar a los soldados, que veían como sus habilidades eran escasas en ese terreno, les faltaba destreza, ahí se apreciaba los puntos flacos de los entrenamientos en la Primera Orden. El moreno gritaba cada vez que se le escapaban o veía fallar a sus subordinados.

 **-Señor, no nos atacan, solo se esconden-** musitó uno de los soldados intentando calmar a Ren. Este por su parte, lo observó con ira, mientras analizaba sus palabras, frunció el ceño un instante, no iba a perder más tiempo. Alzó su mano concentrándose en situar concretamente la localización de los restantes y sin contemplación usó la fuerza, sin miramiento les arrebató la vida, era inútil seguir buscando algo que era fácil de matar de esta forma.

Pero cuando sintió el placer de arrebatar la vida de aquellos asquerosos intrusos, algo no cuadraba, sentía miedo y desesperación, numerosos sentimientos fluían en los alrededores. Se tensó mientras buscaba con la mirada la procedencia, era el edificio de los dormitorios.

 **-¡Era una distracción!-** gritó a prisa mientras salía corriendo hacia el susodicho. Atravesó en escasos segundos los cientos de metros que separaban ambos edificios con pistas de aterrizaje. Saltaba y esquivaba escombros por todos lados, algo estaba pasando y no sabía el que, pero no era bueno, se escuchaban tiros y gritos. Las naves de los traficantes estaban sobre los alrededores, incumplían el trato y sabía que eran conscientes de ello.

Para cuando alcanzó la zona, varias naves ya estaban despegando, tres de las cinco estaban en el aire, alzó su mano amenazante, no iba a permitirles escapar.

 **-¡NO!-** el gritó lo detuvo **-¡Se los han llevado!-** buscó con la mirada, era Uri quien hablaba, con sangre recorriendo su rostro. **-¡se han llevado a los niños!-** Apremió sus palabras mientras no paraba de disparar a los traficantes, otra de las naves comenzó a alzar el vuelo. **-¡también han cogido a varias oficiales, a Rey y Yul!-** finalizó mientras varios de los disparos que iban dirigidos hacia ella se frenaban en seco, dirigió su mirada a Kylo los había frenado.

Kylo quedó inmóvil por momentos, era ese el motivo por el que habían sobrevolado la zona. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, le habían engañado para que no estuviera ahí, aprovecharon el momento en el que la base estaba desprotegida. Movió sus manos varios de los oponentes volaron por los aires. Se acercó corriendo a ellos, su sable desplegado delataba sus intenciones. No se contuvo, mataba a los que encontraba, Uri hacía lo propio desde el otro extremo de la explanada. Los soldados concentraban sus tiros en los intrusos, mientras estos solo podían centrarse en Kylo y la Coronel.

 **-¡No te contengas!-** le ordenó el moreno **–¡Usa la fuerza!-**

Uri lo observó muy seria, pero afirmó, cerró los ojos un instante, y tras ello los disparos que se aproximaban se frenaron, imitó al moreno se adentró entre las filas enemigas, mató a cuantos pudo, con agiles movimientos, usando sus cuchillos, sin necesidad de preocuparse por los tiros era capaz de degollar con rapidez. Pero tuvo que ceder un momento para esforzarse por parar los disparos que iban dirigidos a los soldados que en el edificio aun resistían. No pensaba dejar que más soldados murieran, no por lo menos ahí.

Pronto acabaron con ellos, no eran suficientes y carecían de las habilidades para enfrentarse a la Coronel y el caballero. Kylo agarró al último, lo sostenía por el cuello, separando sus pies del suelo.

 **-¡¿Quién os manda?!-** le gritó.

 **-¡¿A dónde se los han llevado?!-** de igual manera preguntaba la castaña cuando llegó a su posición. Entre quejidos ese ser intentaba hablar, en un idioma que para Uri no era conocido, pero si para Kylo. Rápidamente numerosos soldados comenzaron a rodearlos, se encontraban heridos, pero Uri pudo contabilizar pocas bajas.

 **-¿Tankox?-** repitió dudoso el caballero, ignorando la aparición de los soldados, el ser afirmó repetidas veces.

 **-¿Tankox?-** se exaltó Uri mostrando total atención a el traficante mientras perdía el color, Kylo se asustó llegando casi a soltar a aquel ser ante la falta de color de la joven **-¿estás seguro de que ha dicho Tankox?-** se dirigió ahora al caballero, su voz temblaba al igual que ser afirmaba repetidas veces. El moreno no apartó su atención de la Coronel que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, mientras se apartaba apretando los dientes. Golpeó con fuerza el metal de la nave, una, dos y tres veces, gritando tras ello.

 **-¿Quién es?-** preguntó él.

 **-¡El que queda! ¡El que me vendió!-** la respuesta, sorprendió a Kylo su rostro se puso serio en un instante **-¡si se los ha llevado los venderá!-** hizo una pausa mientras analizaba asustada en su cabeza el peligro que corrían los niños… y recordó a Rey **-Rey está en peligro, sobretodo ella-** musitó con un deje de pánico - **la van a forzar, está en la edad de procrear ¡si no la sacamos de ahí incluso pueden esterilizarla para que no de problemas!-** bramó una última vez, mientras se dirigía, al ser **. -¡¿A dónde se los lleva?!-**

El ser hablaba como podía, pero no daba respuesta, Kylo se centraba en entenderlo, apenas le informaba sobre el sitio en que se los entregarían, pero que no llegarían a tiempo. El moreno, dudó un momento, pero pronto desistió se adentró en su mente, el ser gritaba y se retorcía. Buscó y busco la información, pero eran ciertas las palabras no sabía dónde estaba, aunque… él sí. No se contuvo y lo dejó sin respiración ante la mirada impaciente de la Coronel.

 **-Nixus, ahí tiene su base-** el cuerpo cayó al suelo carente de vida. Uri lo miró, no apartó su mirada de él durante largo rato, en su interior había un conflicto, quería matarlo fuera como fuera, pero ahora debía rescatarlos. Desvió la mirada al suelo antes de patear el cadáver de uno de los traficantes.

Kylo analizaba detalladamente las palabras de la mujer, ¿esterilizarla? si lo hacían evitarían que tuviera prole las veces que la forzara. Frunció el ceño con molestia, le daba igual lo que le pasara a la chatarrera, pero tenía sus límites. Siempre había visto a ese tipo de personas o seres como bestias, los que forzaban a las mujeres y niños, obligándolos a hacer cosas que jamás hubieran permitido, eran la mayor escoria de la galaxia, no merecían vivir.

Se acercó a la Coronel, la miraba muy serio, sabia de su pasado y tenía muy claro que si ella temía por la muchacha o los niños era porque lo había vivido en sus propias carnes y no le deseaba eso a nadie. Posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de la castaña, aun temblaba, lo notaba.

 **-Tengo que ir-** informó muy seria Uri en un momento de calma, alzando la mirada hacia el moreno **-tengo que matarlo-**

 **-No iras sola-** sentenció, muy serio. Uri dudó, pero afirmó. Ante aquella respuesta Kylo se irguió imponente recorriendo con la mirada el lugar **-¡Contabilizar victimas!-** gritó a uno de los soldados girándose hacia él **-llevar a los heridos dentro-** proseguía dando órdenes **-todos los que seáis capaces de seguir luchando montad guardia-** les apremió.

 **-Si señor-** respondieron los soldados.

 **-Vamos a traerlos de vuelta-** las palabras habían escapado seguras y serias del moreno, sorprendiendo a la Coronel que lo miró rápidamente. **-Y tú serás al fin libre-** añadió dirigiendo esta vez la mirada a Uri, que no ocultaba su sorpresa del rostro. Ren se giró con calma y solemnidad hacia ella, la miraba tajante, la diferencia de altura mostraba una escena algo peculiar. Suspiró con resignación relajando la postura, mientras le retiraba la sangre del rostro, una brecha sobre su ceja izquierda era la causante.

Ante gesto del mayor, Uri olvidó por un breve instantes sus preocupaciones. **-De verdad que has cambiado-** susurró mientras mostraba una cálida sonrisa hacia el mayor, alcanzando su rostro en una caricia, Kylo gruñó levemente provocándole a la joven una pequeña risa. **-Un líder debe ser capaz de proteger y valorar a sus subordinados, tú comienzas a hacerlo-** añadió satisfecha con su descubrimiento, mientras se giraba tirando del brazo del moreno.

Se movieron por el lugar, revisando cadáveres, y ayudando a los que podían. Contabilizaron solo 5 muertos entre los suyos, cifra muy inferior a lo que en otras ocasiones se daba. Tardaron apenas un par de horas en reunir a las tropas, los soldados y parte de los oficiales no habían sido su objetivo, por lo que muchos de ellos permanecían con vida.

 **-Mantened la base segura-** ordenó en esta ocasión Uri a uno de los oficiales de mayor rango, mientras Kylo preparaba la nave que no había despegado en el ataque, para partir **. -Si se aproximan naves ajenas, evitad el enfrenamiento, conocéis la base, no estáis en situación de contratacar, así que esconderos-** el oficial afirmaba **-volveremos con ellos-** añadió segura una última vez antes de girarse dispuesta a marchar.

 **-Suerte-** susurró el oficial conforme la veía adentrarse en la nave.

Fue un viaje largo y silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablaba, la nave cruzó el espacio. Kylo sabía que ese era el momento que había esperado por tantos años Uri, sabia de lo que sería capaz y de lo que tocaba. Por su parte ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que suponía saber su paradero, tantos años esperando por dar con él, y ahora sabia de su guarida, quería hacerle sufrir como tiempo atrás hizo con ella, deseaba torturarlo, acabar con el tipo de carroña que era, pero ahora no solo era eso. Las vidas de muchos dependían de ella, Nut, Yul, incluso Rey. Lo primero era recuperarlos y luego, no se contendría.

Kylo la observó durante un rato, pilotaba concentrada a la par que seria. Se dispuso a hablar, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, la joven pareció intuirlo.

 **-Es algo que tengo que hacer-** sentenció, sin mirarlo **-no pienso contenerme con él-** añadióylo miró fijamente **-quiero hacerlo sola-**

 **-No voy a dejar que te maten-** musitó igual de seguro. Uri desvió su mirada hacia los mandos de la nave.

 **-Tengo que hacerlo sola-** insistió.

 **-No pienso dejar que te maten-** reafirmó su postura con autoridad.

 **-¡Es mi decisión!-** respondió alterada mirándolo de nuevo fijamente. El moreno le agarró el brazo con firmeza para que le atendiera, no haciéndole daño.

 **-No voy a dejar que te arrebaten de mi lado-** se mantuvo autoritario, pero no alzó la voz a pesar de que ella si lo había hecho, la miraba muy fijamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia la joven para que le prestara el máximo de atención **. -acabaré con todos con tal de que sigas viva.-** añadió. Uri lo miraba, su cuerpo se tensó a la vez que comenzaba a temblar de impotencia, apretó sus dientes sobre el labio inferior.

 **-Eso es lo malo-** afirmó calmándose **-que sé que lo harás, por eso te lo pido, esta es mi oportunidad y no quiero que por salvarme tu caigas-** no apartó su mirada cuando añadió en un tono más bajo **-por favor-** Kylo no tenía intención de ceder y ella lo notaba en su semblante.

 **-No voy a caer contra ellos-**

 **-No sabes cuantos son-**

 **-Me da igual si son mil-** aseguró soltando el agarre, manteniéndose a un serio **-mientras tu salgas viva.-** Uri suspiró agotada de la cabezonería que poseía el moreno.

 **-Si necesito ayuda te la pediré-** dijo resignada **-pero prométeme que a no ser que lo pida no te acercaras** \- No iba a aceptar, pero la castaña le insistió **-prométemelo-**

 **-Solo si no te guardas nada, no te contengas, me da igual quien pueda darse cuenta de que eres afín a la fuerza, si la necesitas úsala, yo intercederé por ti si hace falta-** con molestia acabó afirmando la menor, aun dudando ante esa petición. Desvió la mirada hacia el infinito viendo cómo se aproximaban a aquel gélido planeta.

Cuanto más se acercaban Kylo notaba la tensión en el cuerpo de la menor, incluso era capaz de notar con facilidad el miedo, junto a la ansiedad y la impaciencia de la joven, cosa poco común en ella que ocultaba hábilmente sus sentidos. Descendieron con facilidad, la capa desértica de hielo les permitía dejar la nave en cualquier lugar cercano a las infraestructuras subterráneas. Uri se alzó primero de su asiento cuando la nave se asentó en el hielo, Kylo la siguió al momento, se estaba preparando, afianzaba sus armas y las revisaba repetidas veces, estaba insegura lo notaba en las tantas veces que volvía a ceñirse los guantes y las correas.

El moreno la agarró de los brazos frenándola en sus actos, lo buscó con la mirada, no era la misma mirada de siempre, había llegado el momento que tanto tiempo esperó. Ella respiró lo más profundo que pudo mientras intentaba calmarse, no solía dar esa imagen frente a nadie, ni siquiera él. El caballero acercó su frente a la de esta cerrando los ojos con calma, Uri lo imitó mientras notaba las manos del moreno recorrer sus brazos, de arriba abajo con delicadeza

 **-Gracias-** susurró la joven sin abrir los ojos. Kylo salvó las distancias depositando un sutil beso sobre sus labios.

 **-Toma-** le musitó cuando se hubo separado. Uri abrió los ojos apreciando lo que le ofrecía, su sable. **-te podría salvar la vida-** añadió este irguiéndose. Pero Uri negó con prontitud, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

 **-¿Cómo un caballero salvaría a la dama en apuros sin su espada?-** preguntó más relajada mientras lo observaba divertida. **-además tengo las mías-** añadió aferrando ambos cuchillos en su cinto orgullosa por los éxitos que cargaban. Aquel momento fue suficiente para que el ambiente se calmara.

Tras descender de la nave rondaron por largas horas la ciudad bajo el hielo, preguntaron en un sinfín de lugares por el traficante, pero pocos fueron capaces de darle información, o temían las consecuencias de ello. En el noveno de los antros la versión de ambos jóvenes varió un poco.

 **-¿Y para que se supone que queríais buscarlo?-** inquirió un extraño ser detrás de una enorme jarra de alcohol. La joven rodó los ojos molesta al escuchar por tercera vez la misma cuestión por parte de ese ser. Daba igual cuantas veces le respondieran a esa pregunta, siempre volvía a repetirla una y otra vez, sin atender.

 **-No vamos a sacar nada de él-** se dio por vencida la muchacha dispuesta a preguntar a otro. El moreno que se había mantenido en silencio por largo rato tras el séptimo local, sujetó fuertemente a la muchacha del brazo impidiendo que avanzara.

 **-Siéntate-** le ordenó tajante sin virarse ni un milímetro de su posición, Uri dudó ante ese repentino cambió de carácter, pero extrañamente obedeció. **-Busco otra-** sentenció a lo que el ser frente a ellos, pareció prestarle atención.

 **-¿Desobediente o mayor?-** preguntó curioso por primera vez observando a la mujer, a lo que Uri pareció comprender lo que Kylo pretendía.

 **-Ambas-** sentenció **-necesito una que no me dé problemas, obediente, que sea joven a ser posible sin experiencia y…-** hizo una pequeña pausa **-fértil-** concretó, el ser sonrió satisfecho, su extraña borrachera pareció desaparecer en un instante, y tras unos segundos dio algunas señas y dos sujetos se acercaron obedientes hacia su posición. Uri cruzó los brazos con fingida molestia ante el comentario del mayor, mientras se dedicaba a refunfuñar. El ser que aún se mantenía en la mesa les habló a los recién llegados en un extraño idioma que entendieron con facilidad, tras eso se movieron hacia los dos muchachos, Kylo se alzó dispuesto a seguirlos y Uri poco tardó en ir detrás.

Dos largas horas cruzando terrenos helados habían pasado, llegaron a una extraña ciudad fortificada bajo el hielo, una primera muralla la cercaba del exterior, al atravesar las puertas junto a los dos individuos, vieron como un tumulto de edificios y seres se arremolinaban a su alrededor. El ambiente era cálido a pesar de ser un planeta gélido, la cobertura superior de hielo y las murallas almacenaban el calor de las múltiples hogueras que había por todo el terreno. Kylo se mantenía impasible, bajo su casco, analizaba a todos los presentes, mientras no apartaba su mano del mango del sable. Uri por su parte no se separaba más de un metro del caballero.

Caminaron junto a un edificio cercado por una segunda muralla, más pequeña, con picas de madera sobresaliendo de sus muros de roca y hielo. Kylo ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia la construcción la castaña se percató de ello, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

 **-Aquí es-** habló uno de los seres **. -Dentro podrás escoger-** concretó dirigiéndose al caballero. Kylo afirmó y sin tardanza se adentró en el interior del edificio, descendían solos, los dos seres se habían quedado en la entrada. Era una entrada que bajaba por unas serpenteantes escaleras bajo la construcción que recientemente habían visto.

Uri observaba con atención todo, esas escaleras comenzaban a traer recuerdos del pasado, su respiración se agitó cuando una muesca en la pared le recordó algo. Se apoyó contra la pared captando la atención del mayor, que frenó sus pasos girándose para agarrarla antes de que se escurriera por la pared.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** agradeció que estuvieran solos.

 **-Yo he estado aquí.-** dijo agitada mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones **-esa muesca-** **señaló -es de esto-** explicó retirándose parte del cabello mostrando una cicatriz escondida.

 **-¿Aquí te tuvieron?-** inquirió el mayor alzándose para mirar más detalladamente.

 **-Si-** afirmó con dificultad **-abajó-** añadió con un deje de pánico en la mirada. Kylo nuevamente se centró en ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

 **-¿Te ves capaz de bajar?-** le preocupaba la reacción que había tenido al recordar el lugar. Ella tragó con dificultad, se apoyó contra sus manos, respirando con dificultad mientras intentaba calmarse. Notó la mano del caballero en su nuca, antes de que la atrajera hacia su pecho **. -No estás sola.-** susurró tras la máscara. Respiro profundamente mientras se aferraba a las ropas de este cerrando los ojos, tenía que ser capaz de afrontar lo que vendría más adelante o no podría cobrar venganza.

Pasaron segundos que parecieron siglos, pero al fin, pudo despegarse de él observándolo con seguridad para afirmar.

 **-Continuemos. -** pidió consiguiendo con ello que el moreno se alzara y tras comprobar una última vez si estaba bien, descender por las escaleras seguido de la muchacha.

Cuando alcanzaron su destino, el moreno tuvo que frenar en seco ante la espeluznante imagen que se le mostraba ante él. Notó la mano de la castaña aferrarse a su brazo mientras un sinfín de sentimientos comenzaban a embriagarlo. La caverna era enorme, plagada de pequeñas rejas en el suelo que daban a cubículos diminutos, el olor era insoportable, había cadáveres apilados a los laterales de la estancia, junto a mujeres y algunos niños de distintas razas moribundos colgando prácticamente de sus manos por los grilletes.

Uri no pudo evitar esconder el rostro en el brazo del caballero, el olor era insoportable, apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras buscaba entre sus prendas algo con que cubrirse. Hacía mucho que había olvidado aquel olor. El moreno por su parte no podía apartar la mirada de esa imagen, mientras notaba a la mujer buscar nerviosa con que cubrirse. Cuando se percató agradeció llevar la máscara que evitaba que el olor penetrase.

Solo había un acceso a una estancia al lado opuesto por el que habían llegado. Un ser se acercó hacia ellos, mirándolos con cuidado.

 **-No es un lugar adecuado para los sentidos de los humanos-** le musitó a la Coronel al ver como cubría su rostro con una tela. **-¿Qué buscan?-** añadió ahora dirigiéndose al mayor.

 **-Una hembra-** respondió tras la máscara muy serio, conteniéndose de matarlo.

 **-¿Especie? ¿Edad? Tenemos de muchos tipos, si quieres niñas tenemos desde unos 3 años, aunque también tenemos mujeres mayores-** explicaba mientras caminaba entre las celdas señalando los cubículos en el suelo. Kylo observaba muy atentó todo, las mujeres más mayores se veían obligadas a estar agazapadas ya que su tamaño no les permitía estar erguidas en los cubículos.

 **-Joven-** musitó secamente el caballero **-fértil-** añadió. A la vez que observaba como la que parecía una de sus oficiales lo distinguió. Kylo negó con el rostro al ver la intención de esta en hablar. Debía acallar a los que los reconocieran, instintivamente buscó con la fuerza a quienes le eran conocidos y en sus mentes proyectó una orden **-** _ **venimos por vosotros, no habléis**_ **-** la oficial afirmó mientras se parecía preparar. Para tras eso girarse hacia la mujer y susurrarle. **-Están todos-**

El ser se paró un momento para volver a observarlos de arriba abajo detalladamente, pareció reconocer parte del uniforme del caballero como una prenda costosa y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar. **-Nos ha llegado un cargamento nuevo, hay una virgen, aun es fértil no nos ha dado tiempo a esterilizarla-** hablaba divertido **-aunque será cara, pero es muy buen material, está sana y fuerte.-** Ambos jóvenes se interesaron en la descripción de la muchacha **. -Viendo el estilo de la que ya tienes-** señalo a Uri **-creo que puede ser adecuada, su fisonomía es similar y tiene carácter-** agregó entre risas.

Kylo arqueó una ceja, dirigiéndole la mirada a la Coronel observándola no se había percatado de lo similar que podían llegar a ser Uri y Rey a excepción de la que Coronel era mayor en edad ya que apenas se diferenciaba con él en dos menos, y tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado con ciertas curvas que la menor no poseía con el pechó de un tamaño mayor, las diferencias eran casi mínimas, el color de piel y ojos, la carencia de pecas en una de ellas, por lo demás tenían un cuerpo bastante similar, la estatura de la Coronel escasamente menor, pero fuerte y sano, predispuesto a la lucha.

 **-Muéstramela-** ordenó tras esos segundos en que se permitió analizar a la mujer. El hombre cabeceó mientras se dirigía hacia la estancia al fondo de la sala. Uri seguía mirando a la gente en las celdas mientras caminaba.

Cuando se adentraron en la sala se veían varias mesas con algunos droides médicos alrededor. Ahí parecía ser donde esterilizaban a las mujeres. En un lateral había varias puertas parecían estancias, quizás para el post operación, estaban mínimamente acondicionadas, según pudieron ver por una de ellas que estaba abierta. Al otro lado dos filas de celdas en el suelo, se acercaron a ellas y el ser señaló una de ellas.

 **-Esta sedada, es agresiva, tendrás que domarla-** dijo entre risas mientras señalaba la celda. Ambos se aproximaron para ver el interior, en efecto era Rey, estaba tirada en el suelo, seminconsciente. Uri aprovechó para observar el interior de las otras y dos de las oficiales también esperaban ahí para la operación mientras que el resto eran mujeres que no conocían, algunas de razas exóticas.

 **-Quiero probarla-** sentenció el mayor, sin apartar la mirada de la celda a la par que captaba la atención de Uri que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa ocurrencia.

 **-No puedo acceder a eso, si fuera otra sí, pero siendo virgen perdería valor-** respondió esta vez muy serio.

 **-No comprare algo que no he probado.-** respondió de inmediato el caballero, irguiéndose autoritario.

 **-Te aseguró es buena y de calidad-**

 **-Eso me es indiferente-** añadió el mayor observando al ser **-si me satisface pagare lo que sea, el dinero no es problema, pero antes he de probarla-** el carcelero lo observaba analizando sus palabras, era muy tentadora esa oferta, dudó un instante, pero pareció meditar unos segundos.

 **-Adelanta el costo de su virginidad y podrás probarla, así si no la quieres al menos no perdemos ese costo.-** sugirió.

El caballero se molestó ante esa idea, pero, aun así, pareció acceder, afirmó con la testa. Ambos negociaron el precio durante un rato y tras que fuera fijado Kylo depositó un pequeño saco en las manos del ser. Tras eso el ser mandó llamar a los dos carceleros que se encargaban de guardar a los presos y les ordenó sacarla.

No tuvieron cuidado alguno con ella, tiraron de Rey sin cuidado para soltarla sobre una de las mesas en la sala, el caballero se mantuvo firme analizando todos los movimientos de los seres, cuando los vio frente a él, alzo su mano y tajante ordenó. **-Salid de las celdas esperad a que os llame, nadie puede entrar aquí.-** inconscientes los tres carceleros repitieron la orden para efectuarla sin miramientos.

 **-Podías haberlo hecho antes-** inquirió Uri mientras a prisa se movía a revisar a la muchacha.

 **-Necesitaba que los tres estuvieran aquí para no dar la voz de alerta, si queremos sacarlos a todos no podemos hacer ninguna estupidez, hay demasiada gente fuera, si se dan cuenta estamos en desventaja.-** señaló el mayor mientras se deshacía del casco dejándolo al lado de la menor que se movía lánguida conforme Uri la inspeccionaba. Kylo se alejó de la mesa dirigiéndose a las celdas donde las dos oficiales se encontraban, abrió ambas celdas y las ayudó a salir.

 **-No esperaba que nos vinieran a buscar-** musitó una de ellas, mientras se estiraba, desentumeciendo sus miembros.

 **-¿Estáis bien?-** preguntó Uri mientras intentaba que la joven se sentara, sin llegar a lograrlo.

 **-Si-** respondieron ambas **-nos soltaron aquí nada más llegar, no nos han hecho nada, únicamente nos retenían.-** aclaró en concreto una de ellas.

 **-Tenemos que sacaros de aquí-** musitó Kylo mientras observaba las demás celdas.

 **-Y a todos los demás-** añadió Uri seria.

 **-Coronel-** le llamó la atención la otra oficial **-no creo sea fácil, todos hablan del jefe y parecen temerlo, si algo sale mal escuchamos que mataba a cualquiera-** informó **-ayer mismo mató a uno de los carceleros únicamente por que lo miró mal-**

 **-Eso es interesante-** susurró Uri captando la atención de Kylo que la miró con un deje de preocupación.

Rápidamente fueron sacando de sus celdas a todos los presos, muchos niños y numerosas mujeres unas mejor que otras, pero todas bastante débiles, a excepción de las oficiales y un par de mujeres de otras razas que hacia relativamente poco que estaban ahí. Kylo pudo contar casi 50 mujeres y unos 70 niños en total, cada vez que uno de los niños salía temeroso de la celda, el moreno sentía mayor repulsión hacia el culpable de eso y Uri notaba como sus ganas de matar a su captor se acrecentaban por momentos.

Desde la entrada a esa estancia Uri observaba con rabia como iban sacando a mas niñas de las celdas. Mordía su labio de rabia, llegando a causar que sangrara de la fuerza que ejercía. Observó muy atenta como las oficiales ayudaban al caballero a sacar al resto de presos. Tenía que acabar con todo eso, no permitiría que se volviera a repetir aquello. Ladeó su mirada hacia lo alto de la escalinata que tenía tras ella. Y observó un momento al caballero, sabía que si se daba cuenta no la dejaría marchar, se adentró en el pasaje aprovechando el caos que se había formado por momentos, mientras intentaba no mirar atrás. Corrió por las escaleras hasta la cima. Alcanzó a los tres carceleros y sin pensarlo dos veces alzó la mano frente a ellos.

 **-Llévame con tu jefe-** ordenó al que parecía el líder.

 **-Te llevare con el jefe-** repitió el ser mientras comenzaba a andar por entre las gentes. Uri lo seguía seria y erguida, analizaba a todo el que encontraba, eran meros mercenarios, ninguno parecía poseer cualidades superiores. Si en verdad lo temían, la idea de que no intentaran defenderlo rondaba su cabeza.

Rodearon el edificio hasta que se pararon frente a las puertas que había visto rato antes, las picas de la pared imponían, pero se mantuvo segura, era el momento, podría morir ahí, daba igual, si así ocurría sabía que Kylo acabaría con él. Cogió aire con fuerza y cabeceó para indicarle al carcelero que entrara en el edificio.

Caminaban lentos, era sorprendente lo diferente que era el interior al exterior, las paredes lisas y pulidas, parecía un lugar totalmente distinto, pulcro y elegante en cierta manera. Apenas había guardias, quizás no le eran necesarios más puesto que nadie atrevería a enfrentarlo, si tanto miedo infundía.

Unas enormes puertas de madera se abrieron para sorpresa del que en el interior estaba. Un humano rondado el medio siglo de vida, pero con un cuerpo que denotaba que no era débil, alzó la mirada con curiosidad y diversión ante esa intromisión. Una veintena de mujeres de distintas razas imitaron su curiosidad y giraron para mirarla. En el momento en que Uri se chocó de frente con la mirada de aquel hombre su cuerpo se estremeció, lo recordaba, el había sido el primero, el que inició todo, quien la sacó de su casa, la forzó y la vendió.

 **-¿Me traes un nuevo juguete?-** preguntó con sórdida diversión en la voz mientras acariciaba el cuerpo casi desnudo de una muchacha de apenas unos quince años.

 **-¿Juguete?-** preguntó débilmente Uri mientras comenzaba a recobrar la compostura y notaba como la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

 **-¿Has dicho algo?-** volvió a preguntar el jefe mirándola con diversión.

 **-¿Eso son las personas para ti? ¿Juguetes?-** inquirió elevando la voz para que se le escuchara al otro lado de la sala. El hombre se carcajeó ante aquella cuestión no estaba acostumbrado a que le dirigieran la palabra de esa manera.

 **-Nadie en la galaxia tiene valor para mí, todos sois meros juguetes que usar y desechar.-** respondió tras acallar la risa, mientras se alzaba de pie, dirigiéndose hacia ella. **-Y ahora que estas aquí para mí, ten presente que tu vida a perdido cualquier valor que tuviera antes, ahora eres mía, te usare y tirare cuando me apetezca-** informó confundiéndola con otra de sus presas acercándose descaradamente hacia ella que instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos.

 **-Tankox-** dijo seria dirigiéndose a él, el cual se sorprendió de que conociera su nombre.

 **-¿Me conoces?-** preguntó divertido.

 **-Hace 19 años la resistencia asaltó una de tus bases, perdiste una gran cantidad de mercancía.-** Informaba seria mientras que se mantenía estática ahora que se contenía el miedo que inconscientemente sentía hacia ese hombre. **-Yo era parte de esa mercancía-** añadió tajante mientras su rostro se mostraba más serio si era posible. El traficante dio un pequeño pasó hacia atrás hasta que se irguió instantes después, daba igual que fuera de la resistencia, su rostro transformó la diversión en molestia.

 **-¿Qué pretendes?-** inquirió serio mientras aferraba sus armas del cinto sin llegar a desenfundarlas.

 **-Tankox-** reitero su nombre **-he venido a cobrarme mi venganza-** sus palabras se volvieron extremadamente lentas **-hoy firmare tu sentencia de muerte-** finalizó tajante mientras imitaba al hombre frente a ella.


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas a todos, antes de nada, decir que este fic ya ha superado las 1000 lecturas, algo bastante importante ya que los KyloxOC no tienen mucho público, así que os agradezco enormemente el apoyo, a todos los que han seguido la historia y aun la siguen.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **Por otro lado, decir que me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo, le he dado muchas vueltas, lo he rescrito tres veces y aun así no me ha llegado a convencer del todo, por lo que agradecería más que nunca opinión al respecto para saber que tal a quedado y si hay algún detalle que no cuadre, para cambiarlo o mejorarlo al futuro.**

 **Sin más os dejo con el texto, disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Cap 19: Duelo**

Dolor, rabia, ira, todo se arremolinaba entono a la joven, su semblante serio se mantenía estático. La mirada altiva y desafiante del esclavista infundía temor a las mujeres que tras él observaban la escena. Nadie se movió, cuando la frase escapó de los labios de la mujer, el silencio inundó el lugar. Tankox observaba a la castaña mientras desviaba la atención de vez en cuando hacia el carcelero que en la puerta se había quedado estático como si no pudiera comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

El hombre movió su mano escasos milímetros dispuesto a desenfundar su arma, la mirada de la Coronel no se desvió.

 **-¿Pretendes matarme?-** preguntó mientras su mano aferraba ya el mango.

 **-Es mi único objetivo.-** señalo Uri mientras se mantenía estable, el temblor de su cuerpo había desaparecido, pero temía que si se movía volviera a estar presente. Había enfrentado a numerosos enemigos, pero el que estaba frente suya, era distinto, quizás no tan sanguinario como otros, pero ella lo asociaba como el peor de los males de la galaxia.

 **-¿Y a qué esperas?-** preguntó con un deje de curiosidad nublado por la sobriedad que se había apoderado de él al escuchar el objetivo de la Coronel.

 **-Sinceramente-** musitó desviando un instante la mirada hacia el suelo a un costado **-no lo sé, he esperado tanto tiempo porque llegara este momento que ahora no se ni que hacer contigo-** explicó sin problema.

 **-Hazlo, mátame-** ordenó el hombre retomando el tono divertido al ver la duda de Uri, mientras extendía los brazos frente a ella ofreciéndole su torso al descubierto. **-Ten presente que hay casi dos centenares de mis hombres ahí fuera, si me matas, no tardaran en darte caza.-** musitó seguro volviendo a captar la mirada de la joven.

 **-¿Estás seguro?-** inquirió elevando una ceja. **-los mercenarios no son fieles soldados, y creo que por lo que te temen el resto no les importaría verte muerto.-** algo molestaba a la joven, y no era la situación, el hombre frente a ella tenía algo extraño que no entendía.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el hombre se quedara en silencio por segundos, dudando, en si era cierto lo que ella decía o no, sabía que los mercenarios solo se movían por el dinero, pero él poseía mucho y el resto de hombres, aunque en verdad le temieran, jamás harían algo en su contra por el mero hecho de pensar que acabaría con sus vidas. Un gesto de duda en el rostro del hombre captó la atención de la castaña que lo observó más detenidamente.

Un movimiento tras la mujer le llamó la atención, uno de los guardias se acercaba curioso **. -¡Captúrenla!-** gritó Tankox al guardia - **¡Y llámalo!-** añadió cuando la joven se distrajo un instante para mirar quien era el que llegaba. El esclavista afianzó el agarre de su arma alzándola para colocarla sobre la frente de la joven, mientras el guardia instintivamente dio unas voces para llamar la atención del resto de guardias que había en el edificio, antes de dirigirse hacia la Coronel que aún se mantenía estática. ¿a quién quería que llamara? Se preguntaba la joven.

Al sentir el arma Uri cerro los ojos con calma, hacia días que confiaba en la fuerza, no la había bloqueado desde que Kylo se lo dijo, por lo que a las malas sabía que podía requerir a ella, aunque prefiriera matarlo con sus propias manos. Uno de los guardias ya había llegado ¿Cuántos quedaban? ¿5? ¿6? Esperó hasta que todos ellos la rodearon.

 **-¿Qué le debéis a este hombre?-** preguntó aun estática. Los guardias se miraron entre ellos sin saber a que se refería.

 **-¡Lleváosla!-** apremió el esclavista empujándola con el arma obligando a que la mujer diera un pequeño pasó hacia atrás por tal acto. Antes de que los guardias obedecieran Uri volvió a hablar.

 **-Le teméis, lo noto, no lo respetáis, únicamente le teméis-** habló segura sorprendiendo a los guardias nuevamente. **-Escoged, estáis a tiempo-** añadió abriendo los ojos **-bajad las armas, lo matare y trabajareis para mí, mantenedlas en alto y morid junto a él.-** musitó segura dedicándole una mirada fiera al hombre frente a ella. Los guardias parecieron dudar. **-Os doy diez segundos-** añadió, mientras notaba la tensión crecer en el hombre que alarmado observó a los guardias. Le estaba demostrando que tan ciertas eran sus suposiciones con respecto a sus "hombres".

 **-¡Matare al que baje su arma!-** amenazó el mayor mientras agitaba su brazos.

 **-9-** contaba la castaña.

 **-¡Ni se os ocurra!-** gritó de nuevo.

 **-8-** Uno de los guardias comenzó a dudar por momentos. **-7-** ninguno bajaba su arma. **-6-** la tensión comenzó a aflorar a los guardias que se miraban dudosos, a la vez que desviaban su mirada a la mujer y luego al hombre. **-5, estáis en medio del camino, depende de esto vuestra vida-** musitó una vez más la mujer relajando su postura **-4-** la sonrisa socarrona del hombre empezaba a formarse en el rostro frente a ella, puesto que ninguno había bajado el arma **-3-** el primer arma descendió, Uri sonrío con una sádica socarronería, Tankox ante aquello movió el blaster con velocidad apuntando al guardia y sin miramientos disparó, pero la mano en alto de Uri frenó el disparo en el aire sorprendiendo a los guardias al igual que al resto de los presentes. Impasible, la castaña se giró hacia el guardia de una raza extraña **-se fiel a mí y si me lo demuestras te protegeré con mi vida si me es necesario.-** como si de un resorte se hubiera presionado lentamente los otros guardias comenzaron a descender sus armas, hasta que el ultimo dudoso imitó a los demás por instinto.

 **-Jedai-** susurró escuetamente el esclavista observando el disparo en el aire.

 **-No-** respondió segura retomando la mirada ensanchando una extraña sonrisa aprovechando aquel momento.

 **-Sith-** se corrigió, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de la mujer aumentara más si podía.

 **-Peor-** musitó segura **-cazadora de esclavistas-** añadió con sorna, camuflando el miedo que aun sentía hacia ese ser.

Tankox no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la joven en un rápido gesto, viró sobre si misma desenfundando uno de sus cuchillos, rebanándole en el proceso el brazo, dejando caer la mano junto al blastes al suelo.

El esclavista gritó mientras se aferraba el muñón al pecho, no dejaba de sangrar, si otro tipo de arma lo hubiera cortado la sangre habría sido mínima, pero no era así. Más gritos tras del hombre se escucharon por toda la estancia, de algunas de las mujeres que ahí se encontraban, se alzaron de los cómodos cojines corriendo hacia los rincones del fondo de la sala. Mientras otras se mantenían con la mirada fija en la Coronel y los guardias, muy atentas.

 **-¡Me has cortado la mano!-** gritó alterado el hombre cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Uri dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, la sorpresa inundó su rostro, nunca llegó a pensar lo fácil que podría llegar a resultar matar a ese hombre, el miedo que sentía después de tantos años, la había cegado, le hacía temerle, pero con un mero movimiento, había sido capaz de arrebatarle la mano.

Respiró agitada ante la imagen frente a ella, algo comenzaba a moverse en su cabeza, el miedo se esfumaba dejándole ver la realidad. Tankox no era más que un humano y mero humano, normal y corriente, demasiado corriente.

 **-Por eso no tenías más guardias-** susurró a la nada la joven mientras observaba todo el lugar ignorando de cierta manera al esclavista **-te temen, no te atacan por temor, pero tú-** le señaló **-eres un simple humano-** Los guardias la observaban muy atentos. No solo había conseguido demostrado que únicamente le seguían por el miedo si no que ella misma se estaba convenciendo de que así era y la mano en el suelo había sido el detonante.

Caminó con calma hacia este, ninguno de los guardias se lo impidieron, se paró a escasos centímetros de él. Su mirada denotaba odio. **-Capturarlo-** ordenó con voz calma mientras los guardias dudaban antes de agarrar al hombre de que rodillas estaba en el suelo **-¿Dónde esta?-** preguntó con calma manteniéndose seria mientras se agachaba hacia el hombre.

 **-¿Dónde está quien?-** inquirió el mayor mientras seguía aferrando su brazo al pecho.

 **-Tankox-** musitó escuetamente, obteniendo la sorpresa de los soldados y el hombre. Este se mordió el labio con fuerza mirando hacia un extremo de la sala, apartando la mirada de la joven. **-la oferta de serme leal también es ampliable a ti, habla y te conseguiré una mano nueva-** añadió muy seria.

El hombre dudó mientras observaba su muñón. **-Fuera, esta fuera-** respondió rápido **-ahora tiene que estar ya enterado de lo que ha ocurrido, va a venir a darte caza y también acabara conmigo.-** hablaba rápido y asustado, la fachada de seguridad que momentos antes había presentado aquel hombre ahora había desaparecido, se mostraba débil y temeroso.

 **-Aun pienso matarlo-**

 **-No tiene piedad-** añadió mientras era levantado por los guardias que no comprendía exactamente que ocurría.

 **-Yo tampoco-** contestó **-o al menos con quien no lo merece-** añadió con una sonrisa.

Uri anduvo hacia el carcelero mientras que el disparo que con anterioridad se había mantenido estático en el aire salía despedido contra una de las paredes sin dañar a nadie. Algunas de las mujeres al fondo de la sala gritaron por la explosión, a la vez que varias de ellas, curiosas por la situación que se había vivido ahí se acercaban hacia la situación del carcelero. Uri con una sola orden cerró las puertas después de que los guardias sacaran al falso Tankox por ella, dejando únicamente a las mujeres en el interior observando sus espaldas marchar, quedándose el carcelero en la puerta para guardarlas.

La Coronel se enfrentó a las puertas que daban al exterior, se paró en seco y cogiendo aire profundamente las empujó con ambas manos, abriéndolas de par en par. Casi nadie prestó atención a su presencia, mientras que se movía por metros, quedándose en lo que parecía el centro de una pseudo plaza donde numerosos seres de distintas razas hablaban y se movían. Sus pasos se detuvieron. El bullicio continuó por largo rato hasta que la presencia del doble hizo que muchos observaran a la mujer que parecía presidir esa pequeña comitiva que había salido del edificio.

El silencio inundo el lugar, instintivamente muchas armas comenzaron a apuntar a la mujer y a los guardias, que temerosos se movían con lentitud, tirando con dificultad del hombre que ahora temeroso miraba a todos los que los apuntaban. Fue cuando llegaron casi a la posición de la mujer que lo soltaron haciéndolo caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

La incomprensión de los presentes hizo que nadie atacara a la mujer, hasta que un hombre se adelantó disparando un blaster. Un disparo voló hacia la mujer que hábilmente se movió en un intento de esquivarlo, le costó, pero lo logró, saliendo con una brecha en la mejilla que comenzó a sangrar levemente. Instintivamente se giró hacia el culpable y dispuesta a atacar, pero fue de nuevo otro disparo el que se lo impidió, el primero de los guardias que había accedido a seguirla disparó hacia el comerciante que había disparado en primer lugar.

La sorpresa de la mujer fue enorme, pero aun así agradeció con la mirada al guardia que se mantuvo firme, siendo seguido por los otros cuatro a los momentos, mientras se situaban rodeando a la mujer.

 **-¿Aun se mantiene el trato si te ayudamos?-** preguntó uno de ellos. Mientras la tensión en el ambiente crecía, nadie comprendía la situación. Uri dudó, pero afirmó.

Uri se giró hacia el hombre que de rodillas estaba apenas unos pasos por detrás de ella, se agachó y en un susurro habló.

 **-¿Estas de mi parte o de su parte?-** el doble temblaba mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

 **-¿Viviré?-** preguntó este recibiendo una afirmación de la mujer. **-contigo-**

 **-¿Lo ves aquí?-** pregunto en susurros mientras nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, aun creían que Tankox era aquel hombre y que Uri estuviera tan cerca era peligroso. Este se dispuso a responder, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lateral, pero un disparo se lo impidió antes de que pudiera identificarlo. El disparo se frenó en el aire sin necesidad de que Uri hiciera un mísero movimiento. La mujer chasqueó la lengua mientras veía al hombre temblar de miedo antes de alzarse y salir corriendo nuevamente hacia el interior del edificio sin ser capaz de hablar.

 _ **-No hagas estupideces-**_ escuchó en su mente, se alzó mientras suspiraba con cierta molesta, Kylo ya la había alcanzado, aquel disparo lo había frenado él. Quería acabar con todo ella sola, pero ahora no era posible. Se alzó mirando a todos los presentes buscando al susodicho, sin encontrarlo. Desistió en su busca, era prioritario buscar al esclavista.

 **-¡Tankox!-** gritó la castaña, la mayoría no entendían por qué llamaba al mismo que hacia escasos instantes había escapado hacia el interior.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** preguntó una voz entre la multitud. **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó otra. **-¿Por qué has atacado a Tankox?-** añadió una tercera.

 **-¡Ese no era Tankox!-** se exasperó la joven ante las voces que no cesaban. **-¡¿No sabéis siquiera reconocer que no es vuestro líder?!-**

 **-¡No digas idioteces!-** clamó nuevamente una voz antes de dar un paso hacia el frente amenazándola con el blaster. No hizo falta más para que la mayor parte de los blaster se separaran de sus manos saliendo disparados en distintas direcciones.

Uri gruñó ante ello _**-para-**_ exigió en su mente Kylo pensaba interceder demasiado.

 _ **-No-**_ respondió únicamente el caballero molestando a la castaña. _**-puedo averiguar quién es Tankox-**_ Uri dudó un instante, no quería su ayuda, pero realmente era bueno conocer la imagen del culpable de sus desgracias.

 _ **-¿Quién es?-**_

 _ **-¿Vas a dejar que te ayude?-**_ preguntó la voz del moreno. Un gruñido por parte de la menor fue tomado por una afirmación.

 _ **-Solo lo quiero a él, no quiero que el resto intervenga.-**_

 _ **-Nos encargamos del resto-**_ la voz sorprendió a la mujer pensaba que únicamente él interferiría, pero había hablado en plural. _**-Aniquílalo-**_ le ordenó el moreno antes de que una imagen se proyectara en la mente de Uri. La joven se tensó un instante mientras buscaba con la mirada al susodicho.

En ese momento algo tras los comerciantes se empezó a movilizar varias voces de advertencia delataron como las mujeres que antes habían liberado y alguno de los niños de mayor edad portaban los blaster que habían escapado de sus manos momentos antes. El caballero estático se situaba amenazante frente a la fila que ahora armada se había formado. Las oficiales parecían adelantarse junto a él guiando al grupo de mujeres.

Yul que también estaba presente se mostraba muy serio mientras se situaba muy cercano al caballero que aferraba su sable sin encenderlo. Los miró más atentamente el muchacho llevaba otro sable, ¿el de Rey quizás? Se cuestionó la castaña al verlo mientras buscaba a la muchacha que no parecía estar al igual que los más pequeños.

La ira retorno el rostro de la Coronel cuando retomó su búsqueda, había comprendido que no estaba sola, entre los mercenarios y comerciantes una figura sobresalía entre las demás, el único humano que mostraba una sonrisa, mientras era rodeado por un puñado de hombres y seres más serios que los demas. El resto no entendían la situación al completo, primero la aparición de la joven, luego un Tankox falso, el disparo que no llega a golpear su destino y los blaster que habían volado por los aires, junto a una amenaza ahora numerosa a sus espaldas.

Uri se movió a paso rápido, la imagen del hombre que había visto en su mente estaba delante de ella a unos metros, con una sonrisa cargada de soberbia que delataba que era él, que disfrutaba con toda esa situación. No entendía como no había sido capaz de identificarlo con esa actitud, era el único capaz de divertirse en esa situación.

Ya no sentía miedo, no más, solo rabia e ira. Se plantó frente a él mirándolo muy seria mientras que el grupo que lo rodeaba se posiciono protegiéndolo, los demás la observaban con duda, mientras no apartaban a la vez la atención del grupo armado que se había formado tras ellos.

 **-Tankox-** su voz escapó de sus labios como un susurro. El hombre sonreía divertido mientras observaba a la joven delante suya.

 **-Eres la primera capaz de localizarme en décadas.-** habló pausadamente sorprendentemente tranquilo. **-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscándome?-** a cada palabra que decía daba un paso al frente acercándose hacia la posición de la joven pero aun así manteniendo una distancia siempre siendo escoltado por los que lo rodeaban. Ese acto atrapó la atención de los presentes, que a excepción de Kylo que era el único que sabía realmente la identidad del hombre, nadie parecía adivinar de quien se trataba.

 **-Casi dos décadas-** contestó concretamente. El hombre pareció meditar un momento.

 **-La resistencia…-** susurró pareciendo recordar algo. **-¿Y ahora vas a matarme?-** inquirió divertido.

 **-Ese es mi objetivo.-**

 **-Es un poco injusto que vengas por mi persona con un ejercito-** se burló el hombre señalando a su espalda donde estaba Kylo y el resto.

 **-Solo te quiero a ti, el resto me da igual, no van a interferir mientras ellos no lo hagan-** señalo a los que lo escoltaban.

 **-Pero yo no quiero morir** \- respondió manteniendo su diversión latente, parecía no temerle a la situación.

 **-Todos aquellos que has vendido, matado o torturado tampoco querían ese destino y tú se lo impusiste-** le respondió tajante mientras su ceño se fruncía. Desenvainó ambos cuchillos, no le iba a dar tregua, y ejercería como la asesina que había sido por tanto tiempo.

Los escoltas se movieron dispuestos a enfrentarla, pero una figura ante ellos interrumpió su camino, Kylo se había adelantado junto con Yul. Ambos sables relucieron provocando el murmullo generalizado de ver esos objetos. No esperaban enfrentarse a nadie afín a la fuerza, y menos a la unión de lo que parecía ser un Sith y un Jedai por el color de sus sables.

 **-No interfiráis-** habló serio tras la máscara, observándolos a todos ellos, dejando claro que a cualquiera que intentara interferir en la pelea uno contra uno que la mujer deseaba, lo mataría.

Uri aprovechó esa distracción, se movió veloz, no le iba a dar oportunidad de prepararse. Se lanzó hacia el esclavista con ambos cuchillos en sus manos, lanzó varios golpes en pos de cortar al hombre. Pero este, como había presupuesto la joven, tenía bien ganada la fama, no era torpe, no como su doble. Fue capaz de esquivar los golpes, mientras desenvainaba una extraña espada extensible.

El chocar de los metales, dio inició a la batalla, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de los movimientos de ambos, que danzaban lanzando golpes y esquivándolos, chocando de vez en cuando, pero muy parejos en cuanto a habilidad con las armas de filo se trataba.

Un pequeño corte comenzó a sangrar en el rostro del hombre. No dio tiempo a percatarse de aquel detalle, puesto que no cedieron en las embestidas. Uri estaba dispuesta a matarlo costase lo que costase, mientras el hombre parecía darse cuenta de la peligrosidad de la castaña a cada momento que pasada.

Unas voces comenzaron a escucharse cuando uno de los cuchillos de la joven salió disparado quedando clavado en el suelo. Algunos de los comerciantes se atrevían a alentar al hombre, mientras que otros dudaban si realmente merecía la pena darle ánimos a aquel que únicamente servían por el dinero que pondría en sus bolsillos tras acabar el trabajo.

 **-¿Quién te ha entrenado?-** preguntó el esclavista en un momento en que ambos se separaron, mientras cogía aire.

 **-Yo sola he tenido que aprender a la fuerza por tu culpa.-** espetó la joven mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que agarrar para no tener la desventaja de solo cargar el cuchillo. Ambos habían recibido varios golpes, pero no demasiado grabes.

 **-¿Por qué no dejas de lado tanta ira y trabajas para mí?-** preguntó sorprendiendo a la castaña **. -Eres hábil, y presumo que una buena asesina o caza recompensas, olvida el pasado y trabaja para mí, conseguirás todo lo que desees.-** intentaba convencerla, había visto las habilidades de la mujer y le resultaban tentadoras.

 **-Solo deseo matarte-** respondió segura.

 **-¿Solo eso? ¿No deseas dinero? ¿hombres? ¿poder?-** inquirió burlón.

 **-El resto de cosas que deseo ya las poseo, no quiero más-** musitó segura mientras corría hacia un extremo de la plaza donde uno de los blaster había caído. El hombre la siguió rápido no pensaba permitirle esa ventaja. Nuevamente el silencio inundó el lugar, los gritos de aliento desaparecieron al no entender por qué la joven corriera en ese momento.

Uri se lanzó hacia el blaster, pero no consiguió alcanzarlo, la espada del hombre se clavó en su brazo cuando saltó hacia ella, en un intento de frenarla. El gritó que dio la joven estremeció a Yul y algunas de las oficiales que esperaban ansiosas que Uri saliera vencedora. Kylo por su parte, no mostraba con la máscara la palpable rabia que ese acto había provocado en él. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y apretaba los dientes con fuerza incluso llegando a hacerse sangre en el labio. Apretó el mango del sable haciendo crujir la tela de sus guantes sobre él, provocando que Yul lo mirara atento. Muy probablemente si la pelea no mejoraba el mayor intervendría.

La Coronel por su parte no cedió en sus movimientos, notaba como Tankox ejercía fuerza sobre ella, aplastándola para que no se moviera, mientras no soltaba el agarre de la espada.

 **-¿Estas segura que no quieres trabajar para mí?-** habló cerca del oído de la joven, mientras agarraba la cintura de la Coronel con la otra mano apretando fuertemente, provocándole un quejido a la joven que se removía apretando los dientes para acallar los gritos por culpa de la espada. El hombre movió el mango de la espada haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, dañando más aun a Uri.

 **-¿No vas a ayudarla Maestro?-** preguntó en un susurro Yul viendo desde lejos la escena. Kylo tardó un instante en responder.

 **-No puedo interferir, no me lo perdonaría-** su voz era ronca y cargada de rabia, tanto era que se notaba incluso con el distorsionador de la máscara. **-pero aun así no pienso dejarla morir.-** añadió calmando el creciente miedo que comenzaba a sentir el menor antes las primeras palabras.

Uri se viró con fuerza golpeando al hombre con una patada de su pierna zurda, la prótesis le proveía de una cierta ventaja. El golpe impactó con fuerza sobre el esclavista desestabilizándolo provocando que cayera hacia un lateral dándole tiempo a la joven a levantarse lo más que pudo. Agarró el mango de la espada obviando su cuchillo y el blaster, lo primordial era la espada en su brazo. Tiró de ella separándola del suelo donde estaba clavada, intentó quitarla de su brazo, pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

 _ **-¡Cuidado!-**_ le advirtió Kylo desde la distancia, justo a tiempo para que esquivara un tajo del hombre, que había cogido su propio cuchillo. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo terroso, notó el frio en la espalda, mientras intentaba retener como podía con sus piernas y su brazo sano al hombre que arremetía contra ella. Agarró la mano que portaba el cuchillo impidiendo que se lo clavara.

El hombre que había alcanzado el blaster mientras ella intentaba zafarse de la espada, le apuntó hacia el estómago con su mano diestra, disparó una vez, pero con los movimientos de la joven erró, el disparo impacto junto al cuerpo de la castaña provocándole una quemadura en el costado, pero no un daño mayor.

Ante aquella amenaza, la joven se movió instintivamente olvidando el dolor de su mano diestra. Dirigió con fuerza su brazo al costado del hombre, clavándole la espada que aún estaba incrustada en su brazo, en el abdomen. Una mueca y un quejido le delató que había acertado, movió su brazo agravando la herida tanto en el costado del hombre como en su propio brazo, la sangre de ambos se mezclaba y el dolor parecía ser mayor en el esclavista. Pero un golpe con la culata del arma, en su rostro le hizo perder el control a Uri de la situación por un par de segundos.

El esclavista aprovechó ese momento para volver a inmovilizar a la muchacha contra el suelo, dispuesto a disparar una segunda vez, pero cuando Uri pudo vislumbrar nuevamente bien sus intenciones algo varió en ella. El hombre dudó al ver lo que enfrente se mostraba, la mirada de la joven se mostraba extrañamente distinta, uno de sus ojos mostraba un pequeño deje de dorado. Esa sorpresa le bastó a la joven para empujarlo con la fuerza haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Uri rodó lentamente sobre el suelo, el dolor en su brazo era tal que había llegado a dejar de notarlo, su rostro por su parte sangraba por el golpe de la culata y su costado magullado le mandaba avisos de vez en cuando de que no debía moverse en exceso.

Se incorporó con problemas mientras, se apoyaba en el suelo terroso con la mano que aún estaba disponible. Giró su mirada con furia hacia el hombre que comenzaba a recomponerse y sin pensarlo ni un momento alzó su mano hacia él. Aquel acto captó la atención de todos los presentes.

La mirada de Uri por su parte preocupó Kylo que desde su posición notaba las fluctuaciones en la fuerza que ella comenzaba a provocar. Caminó instintivamente un par de pasos hacia adelante, las oficiales y su aprendiz lo miraron preocupados. Era malo, si él se notaba tan perturbado era porque algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Pero la muchacha por su parte era incapaz de apreciar la preocupación del moreno, seguía con su mirada fija en su objetivo, lo retenía con la fuerza, apretando su cuello desde la distancia, asfixiándolo poco a poco lo estaba disfrutando una mueca sádica se apoderó de su rostro, pensaba darle fin. Pero frenó aflojó la fuerza por un momento, y como pudo torpemente se acercó hacia él que ahora con pánico parecía comprender que no podría con ella.

 **-Recordad bien mi nombre-** la voz escapaba con problemas de sus labios **-Uri-** alzó la mirada al resto **-quien acabó con tu vida** \- ese mensaje era para el esclavista aunque pretendía que todos la escucharan **-no tendré piedad con nadie que comercie con cualquier ser-** susurró agotada mientras lo miraba desde su posición de pie frente a él que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

No le otorgó una muerte rápida. Alzó nuevamente la mano y conforme la elevaba el cuerpo del hombre comenzaba a alzarse sobre el suelo. Y con un rápido y brusco movimiento lo lanzó sobre las picas de madera que sobresalían del muro de la construcción.

El cuerpo quedó incrustado en ellas, mientras que poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia, la joven se movió con calma y pesadez hasta quedar bajo el cuerpo del hombre. La sangre escapaba de él, escurriéndose hacia el suelo y manchando en el proceso el rostro de la joven que en las puertas de la construcción miraba hacia arriba analizando los últimos momentos de vida de Tankox el causante del rumbo de su vida.

Ni un segundó pasó para que Kylo corriera hasta su posición agarrándola antes de que callera sin fuerzas al suelo, la sostuvo con cuidado, mientras la joven cerraba los ojos con pesadez dejándose hacer por unos momentos.

 **-Al fin… soy libre-** musitó con pesadez Uri apoyándose en el moreno, siendo el foco de atención de todos los presentes. Quería descansar, era lo único que deseaba en ese momento.

 **-Lo eres-** confirmó sin soltarla **-¿y ahora?-** le preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la joven que se apoyaba en su pecho para no caer al suelo, no le preocupaban los mercenarios que a su espalda se encontraban sorprendidos por el resultado de aquella batalla, ni el peligro que corrían si estos les daba por atacarlos, solo le preocupaba el estado de la mujer que en sus brazos tenia.

Ella negó levemente con la testa. **-Nunca pensé en lo que haría después** \- susurró.

Uno de los guardias se atrevió a acercarse a las dos figuras y con dudas habló. **-Sin Tankox ahora estamos a tu disposición.-** le informó en voz alta, él ya había negociado un trato con ella, pero el resto no. Por lo que con sus palabras buscó captar la atención del resto.

 **-Nosotros no servíamos a Tankox-** habló uno de los mercenarios **-solo si nos pagan trabajaremos, independientemente de quien de las ordenes-** musitó haciéndose ver como el líder de uno de los grupos.

Uri hizo un esfuerzo apoyándose sobre el caballero que la ayudaba a erguirse, y mirando a los presentes alzó la voz para que todos la escucharan. **-No soy traficante-** habló segura mientras Kylo la observaba atentamente **-no me debéis lealtad-** proseguía sus palabras haciendo pausas debido al dolor y el cansancio **-mi objetivo era acabar con él-** tosió levemente señalando el cadáver en lo alto de la construcción **-me da igual que hagáis mientras no interfiráis conmigo, ni tenga nada relacionado a la esclavitud y la compra y venta de personas** \- Kylo afianzó el agarre a su cuerpo cuando su pierna se tambaleó. **-Sois libres de ir y venir…-** no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, cuando la debilidad la inundó como si un velo sobre ella se hubiera cernido la incosciencia se apoderó de su ser.

Kylo la cogió rápidamente evitando que callera al suelo, la azló muy serio, mientras veía como el cuerpo de la joven estaba manchada de sangre. Yul corrió a alcanzar la posición de su maestro, mientras miraba atento a la mujer con preocupación.

Tras un instante el caballero se giró hacia los presentes que observaban muy atentos. **-Este lugar ahora es posesión de Uri-** sentenció Kylo muy serio, captando la atención de la castaña. **-El que se quede aquí, aceptara sus normas, se seguirán haciendo tratos con mercaderes y comerciantes, y puede ser foco de reunión para algunos tratos-** observó a los mercenarios **-si aceptáis estas condiciones este lugar será un nuevo puerto bajo su mando.-** Sentenció dando como finalizadas sus palabras. **-pero quien toque a alguien bajo su protección o incumpla sus dictados será juzgado sin piedad-** añadió una única vez antes de hacer una señal a las oficiales que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellos, bajando las armas en el proceso, pero no soltándolas.

 **-¿Señor?-** preguntó una de las oficiales al alcanzarlos.

 **-Trae uno de los droides médicos de las celdas-** le ordenó, a lo que la mujer rápidamente se movió en dirección a la escalera.

 **-¿Y que ganamos quedándonos aquí?-** preguntó una voz **. -Nuestra lealtad hacia Tankox únicamente** **se regía por los beneficios u lujos que se nos concedían-** Kylo lo miró con atención no estaba dispuesto a tener que convencer a nadie, o aceptaban sus palabras o acabaría con quien se interpusiera.

 **-Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes, solo he advertido de que esto ya no tiene otro dueño que ella, que te quedes o te vayas me resulta indiferente, solo quiero que te quede claro, que decidas lo que decidas, si se toca a alguien que se quede bajo su protección, morirá-**

La mujer en sus brazos hacia días había mencionado que quería otra vida aparte de la Primera Orden y aquel lugar, a pesar de ser el principio de sus pesadillas, podría ser transformado en el inicio de su futuro. Podía instruir a los cadetes allí, si creaba una pequeña academia, se alejaría de Hux y sus normas, podría crear una pequeña sociedad que tanto ansiaba ya fuera solo con las mujeres y algunos de esos comerciantes, como si se trataba de mercenarios, eso poco le importaba, sabía que ella sería capaz de enfrentar todo lo que se le pusiera delante.

 **-Yul-** le llamó **-trae al resto-** le ordenó antes de dirigirse hacia las otras oficiales **-vosotras, encargaros de la protección, que nadie entre al edificio aparte de los nuestros-** finalizó sus órdenes mientras se adentraba en la construcción dejando tras él una amplia gama de duda e incertidumbre. Las susodichas se irguieron enfrente a los presentes.

Los guardias que desde hacía minutos ya habían pactado se acercaron a ellas, posicionándose a sus lados, implementando la pequeña muralla armada que se había formado. El revuelo en el exterior aumentó, nadie parecía tener interés en enfrentarlos, al fin y al cabo, solo seguían al anterior líder por los intereses propios de cada uno, nunca tuvieron el sentimiento de lealtad hacia aquel hombre.

Fue breve el tiempo que los presentes se quedaron impasibles, hasta que la presencia de la oficial con el droide y el muchacho con un gran puñado de mujeres y niños que se adentraron en la construcción, sentenció que aquel edificio ya tenía dueño.

Los distintos seres, se fueron retirando de la zona, los mercenarios comenzaron a partir, no tenían interés de permanecer ahí si nadie les iba a pagar su trabajo. El resto se asentaron esperando ver el resultado de aquella contienda cuando las cosas se calmarán.

En el interior Kylo se adentró en la sala principal, cuando las puertas se abrieron las mujeres observaron su presencia, las que en un primer momento mostraron curiosidad, se acercaron con rapidez al notar que el cuerpo inconsciente que llevaba el hombre era el de la mujer. Lo rodearon mirando el estado de la Coronel, antes de señalarle los cojines al fondo para que la dejara, ahí.

Kylo dudó ante la atención de estas, pero accedió, cuando posó el cuerpo de la castaña, dos de las mujeres rápidamente, comenzaron a retirar las ropas manchadas de la joven, dejando ver el cuerpo herido con facilidad. Una de ellas dio unas ordenes en un extraño idioma cosa que sobresaltó a varias de las que estaban escondidas en el fondo del lugar, que tras la insistencia de la primera corrieron hacia uno de los pasillos laterales.

 **-La herida del brazo es grave. Y está muy dañada-** habló ahora de forma entendible para el caballero.

 **-¿Eres medico?-** preguntó el caballero al verla moverse con soltura.

 **-Lo fui, hace años, cuando era libre.-** respondió con rapidez observando la figura oscura que no se apartaba de la castaña, se recogió el cabello para que no le molestara, mientras comenzaba a observar al detalle las heridas. **-Tiene el brazo muy mal-** informó seria.

Se levantó con prisa cuando notó a la oficial y al droide entrar a la sala, corrió hacia este para dar indicaciones y tratar a la mujer **-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó la mujer, retomando su situación al lado del cuerpo inconsciente.

 **-Ha matado a Tankox-** informó escuetamente el caballero mientras se retiraba el casco.

 **-Entonces somos libres.-** susurró no muy segura mientras observaba al moreno el caballero la miró pero no musitó palabra, únicamente una pequeña afirmación le confirmó las dudas. **-¿Y los hombres de Tankox?-** preguntó nuevamente.

 **-Si se acercan los matare-** sentenció el moreno, ella sonrió antes de levantarse corriendo para ir a por los objetos y líquidos que las mujeres que había mandado traían. **-Es posible que pierda el brazo-** añadió con un deje de preocupación en la voz. Kylo chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

 **-Evítalo-** le ordenó, antes de alzarse con molestia observando al milímetro las atenciones de las mujeres hacia la Coronel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenas, os traigo un nuevo capítulo con muchas cosas, lo cierto es que creo que he puesto demasiadas situaciones para un solo capítulo, pero espero os guste.**

* * *

 **Cap 20: Espera, amnistía y condena**

Cerca de una hora tardó la mujer en sacar la espada del brazo de la joven sin perjudicarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Y dos largar horas fue lo que costó sanar la herida, no era un corte limpio, el giró que había hecho el esclavista, provocó que quedara un agujero en el brazo imposible de cerrar solo con aguja he hilo.

El droide ayudaba en todo lo que podía, fue necesario que acudieran a por los demás droides. Tres asistieron a la mujer que incansable, no apartaba su vista de aquel brazo. Otras por su parte iban sanando como podían las heridas leves de Uri. La quemadura fue fácil de tratar, al igual que los diversos cortes en su rostro.

 **-No puedo hacer más-** informó la mujer **-no soy cirujana y esa herida es muy difícil de tratar-** se limpió las manos alejándose del cuerpo, no podía hacer más, únicamente quedaba ver como el cuerpo de la Coronel reaccionaba. Se alzó para dejar reposar a la mujer, pero no pudo evitar un gesto de comprensión con el moreno que hacia horas no se separaba de ella, posó su mano en el hombro del Kylo **-es fuerte-** musitó antes de marchar.

 **-Lo sé-** fue la única respuesta del caballero en apenas un murmullo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el miedo de que la castaña perdiera el brazo se acrecentaba. Kylo se mantuvo impasible, no sabía qué hacer, asistía en ocasiones a las mujeres y los droides cuando ellas se lo pedían en los cambios de vendajes, pero después de tanto tiempo solo quedaba esperar.

Y así lo hizo, no se apartó de la mujer por el primer día que estuvo allí. Las mujeres después de ese tiempo se parecieron calmar, algunas tras asumir la muerte del esclavista y que nadie había intentado atacarlos en ese tiempo, optaron por recorrer los pasillos de la construcción buscaron ropas que fueron repartiéndose entre ellas y algo de comida.

Una dejo unas prendas cerca del cuerpo de la Coronel, bajo la vigilante mirada de Kylo que mostraba una postura estoica a pesar de lo extraño que podía parecer en él. **-Para cuando despierte-** susurró insegura, mirándolo con cuidado antes de apartarse del cuerpo de Uri. Tras lo dañadas y manchadas que habían quedado las prendas de la joven, de poco serbia que luego volviera a colocárselas, por lo que, necesitaba algo para ponerse cuando despertara.

Cuando la noche del tercer día se divisaba bajó la capa de hielo que hacia las funciones de techó el ambiente pareció verse más calmado que los días anteriores. Los niños que con anterioridad se habían quedado relegados al pasillo mientras se trataban las heridas de la mujer, ahora inundaban la sala, miraban con curiosidad el estado de la Coronel, al igual que observaban a las otras mujeres que había en la sala.

Uri por su parte no daba muestras de despertar, una infección en el brazo la había tenido con constante vigilancia al provocarle un aumento de la temperatura que preocupó a la mayoría de los adultos. Pero tras ser tratada y bajarle la fiebre el temor fue menguando entre los presentes.

Kylo tuvo que agarrar en varias veces al más pequeño que intentaba en numerosas ocasiones alcanzar a Uri, cuando se removía entre quejidos, alegando que tenía pesadillas y tenía que despertarla. **-Tiene que dormir.-** le habló intentando convencerlo de que no la molestara, sosteniéndolo del brazo para que no se acercara más.

 **-¿Pero está bien?-** repetía por millonésima vez el pequeño mirando el cuerpo de la castaña tendido sobre los cojines.

 **-Si-** mintió, el mayor mientras observaba a varios de los presentes mirarle con duda. **-Ve con tu primo, si despierta él te dirá, además también deberías dormir-** le ordenó mientras lo guiaba con el susodicho consiguiendo un pequeño mohín de protesta de Nut.

 **-¿Se va a ir como mi mamá?-** cuestiono sorprendiendo a Kylo un instante provocando que el mayor dejara de andar, fijar la mirada en él. Nunca asumió que él pequeño fuera capaz de entender lo ocurrido a su madre, pero que al parecer si sabía sobre ello. **-No quiero que Uri se valla, me gusta como mi nueva mamá.-** añadió provocando en el moreno que algo en su interior se removiera.

 **-No se va a ir-** respondió serio mirándolo atentamente **-ella será tu nueva madre por mucho tiempo-** añadió y tras eso a pesar de la falta de iniciativa de Nut, acabó acatando la orden manteniéndose con su primo **-Encárgate de controlar el lugar-** le ordenó al mayor al alcanzarlo **-necesito salir de aquí-** añadió dirigiéndose sin mayor explicación hacia la salida.

Rey que hacía días ya estaba estable miró con curiosidad la figura oscura salir del lugar. Apenas había musitado palabra esos días, se sentía culpable, lo último que recordaba era haberse acercado a los comerciantes en busca de información o una forma de contactar con la resistencia, y después de eso despertó medio drogada junto al cuerpo inconsciente y malherido de Uri.

Suspiró pesadamente, era extraño ver como aquel hombre se alejaba de la Coronel. Dudó un instante, pero tras un gesto de aviso hacia el aprendiz salió siguiendo los pasos del caballero. Lo encontró firme parado en la puerta a aquel edificio, sin casco y mirando a los seres que en la plaza seguían haciendo vida ignorando el cadáver que seguía clavado en la pared.

El moreno llamó a una de las oficiales que estaban en el exterior y tras darle una serie de indicaciones la mujer se movió hacia el interior. Rey desde el corredor al exterior observaba toda la situación, no tardó mucho en volver a salir la oficial junto a otra ataviadas lo mejor que podían con las ropas que se habían repartido y portando armas. ¿Qué pretenden? Se preguntó a sí misma la chatarrera cuando las vio situarse al lado del caballero, que, tras observarlas atentamente, les dio unas indicaciones.

Las dos mujeres atendieron serias mientras observaban a sus alrededores, comenzaban a atraer cierta atención en los que fuera se encontraban, pero poco les importaba. Tras unos minutos en que el moreno hablaba se movieron seguras y vigilantes entre los comerciantes. Rey se adelantó hasta alcázar la altura del caballero y observó cómo ambas figuras se perdían entre la multitud.

 **-¿A dónde van?-** preguntó en voz baja tras situarse al costado del moreno.

 **-A por la nave-** contestó el moreno sin apartar la mirada del lugar por donde habían partido las dos mujeres, Rey lo miró curiosa y expectante cosa de la cual se percató **-si nos establecemos aquí necesitamos ir a por los que quedaron en la base y si no, necesitamos con que salir-** añadió Kylo con un deje de molestia ante la insistente mirada de la muchacha que pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta.

 **-¿Qué va a pasar ahora aquí?-** Tenía curiosidad le habían contado lo ocurrió, pero no entendía del todo porque los comerciantes permanecían allí. Algunos habían marchado el primer día por falta de interés en quien ahora parecía tener el mando, pero otros muchos se habían mantenido en el lugar esperando ver que ocurría.

 **-No lo sé-** informó escuetamente sorprendiendo a la muchacha, era extraño que el moreno no supiera que hacer. Apenas sabia de él o conocía como era, pero siempre había mostrado la imagen de saber qué hacer en cada momento, aunque fuera de manera poco cuidadosa.

 **-¿Vas a tomar el lugar en nombre de la Primera Orden?-** cuestiono con un deje de preocupación en sus palabras mientras lo observaba con cuidado.

 **-No-** esa respuesta sorprendió a la muchacha **-este lugar no es algo que la Primera Orden necesite-** respondió sin variar su mirada de la gente en la plaza. **-Uri es quien debe decidir qué hacer-** añadió **-si quiere quemarlo o usarlo es su decisión, es ella quien ha destronado a su líder.-** finalizó cogiendo aire con pesadez. La chatarrera lo observó, los días casi en vela vigilando a la Coronel parecían comenzar a afectarle, se le veía agotado por más que intentara ocultarlo.

Un pequeño jaleó se formó en una zona de la plaza, varios de los comerciantes se apresuraban entre gritos a apresar a otro sujeto que parecía haber escapado de ellos. No duró mucho tiempo el revuelo puesto que eran mayoría, en escasos minutos el ser que había intentado huir estaba de nuevo sentado junto a un poste de madera donde lo habían atado para evitar que escapara.

Rey no entendía del todo a que venía aquella escena, según le habían dicho la Coronel no quería esclavos, y el hecho de que ese ser estuviera maniatado parecía contradecir la única orden que había dado. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad **-¿Por qué lo tienen atado?-** preguntó al aire esperando que si no fuera Kylo quien respondiera quizás el guardia le diera una respuesta.

 **-Es uno de los que apoyaban a Tankox-** respondió el guardia. **-son un pequeño grupo, no ven bien la situación en la que estamos-** añadió antes de retomar su postura vigilante. Al escuchar aquella la joven dudó un instante, pero como era en su naturaleza volvió a preguntar.

 **-¿Por qué no nos han atacado?-** concretó dejando de lado sus pensamientos **-llevamos días, en su terreno y no han optado por recuperarlo-** añadió.

 **-Cuando el líder no es respetado poco les importa a sus subordinados que lo maten, cualquier otro puede ocupar su puesto-** respondió el moreno **-no poseen un sentimiento de lealtad-** finalizó. antes de girarse dispuesto a retomar su vigilancia con respecto a la mujer. Pero Rey no pudo evitar hablar cuando vio la espalda del moreno adentrarse nuevamente hacia el interior.

 **-Fue mi culpa-** se atrevió a musitar en un susurro bajando la mirada al suelo, logrando con sus palabras el moreno frenara su caminar **-Yo me acerqué a ellos-** añadió cerrando los puños con fuerza **. -Quería contactar con la resistencia.-** finalizó sus palabras mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Kylo desvió su mirada con furia hacia la chatarrera, había incumplido sus reglas **-¿Qué hiciste que?-** inquirió tenso, entre dientes. Se contuvo de golpearla, se mantuvo estático en su posición únicamente clavando su mirada en la muchacha.

 **-No pretendía que pasara esto-** se excusó rápidamente la muchacha. Kylo en el fondo sabía que había sido una acción planeada, habían esperado a que él y Uri no estuvieran en la zona y hubiera menos soldados para defender a los niños, pero el poco aprecio que le tenía a la chatarrera aumentaba su molestia.

 **-Largo-** le ordenó provocando sorpresa en la muchacha.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó sin comprender.

 **-¡Largo!-** alzó la voz mientras se giraba dirigiéndose hacia ella, para encararla **. -¿no querías contactar con la resistencia?-** le inquirió agarrándola de las ropas para alzarla frente a él, Rey ante aquel arrebato alzó sus manos inconscientemente para intentar soltarse del agarre. El moreno era muy peligroso si se alteraba y hacía tiempo que sabía que él la quería lejos. **-¡vete! ¡Fuera debe de haber alguien que te lleve con ellos!-** le gritó empujándola para hacerla caer con fuerza al suelo fuera de la construcción. Los comerciantes ante los gritos del moreno pararon sus quehaceres para observar la situación. Una de las oficiales junto al guardia que vigilaba el exterior de la puerta se acercaron a prisa, frenándose en seco al no entender que ocurría.

 **-¡No era mi intención que pasara esto!-** reiteró la joven alterada observándolo, estaba encolerizado, en cierta manera debía agradecer que se estuviera conteniendo, porque de no ser así en cuanto había dicho lo primero ya estaría muerta.

 **-¡Vete antes de que te mate!-** el grito resonó en toda la plaza. Antes de virarse de mala manera dejándola ahí tirada sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

La joven se alzó rápidamente en pie aferrando el mango de su sable antes de responderle a gritos, se preparaba hacia un posible ataque del mayor, aunque prefería evitarlo.

 **-¡Quiero enmendar mi error!-** le gritó provocando que el caballero se parara **-¡si no fuera así no lo habría dicho!-** añadió insegura.

 **-¡¿Cómo piensas recuperar las vidas de los que murieron ese día?!-** el moreno se giró con fuerza observando que esta estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo de ser necesario.

Realmente poco le importaban las vidas de aquellos soldados, ya había visto morir a muchos de ellos sin tenerlos en consideración y esa vez no fue distinta, aun no era capaz de sentir apego por esos títeres. Pero si hacia la Coronel, y ella en cierta manera la había puesto en peligro, a pesar de que, aunque no lo hubiera incitado el resultado hubiera seguido siendo el mismo.

Rey por su parte se congeló ante aquella pregunta, se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido, pero no se había parado a pensar en que alguien hubiera perdido la vida aquel día, cosa que comenzó a carcomerla por dentro poco a poco, las palabras del caballero confirmaban que así había sido.

El rostro de la joven mostraba su desconcierto, observó a la oficial a un lateral de la puerta en busca de respuestas, que no pudo darle. Rey tenía claro que ellos eran el enemigo, pero tras tiempo colaborando a la fuerza, sentía algo que le hacían ver que no siempre todo es como se ve a simple vista. Después de ese tiempo no podía hacerse a la idea de reconocer que habían sido sus actos egoístas los que, para ella, habían iniciado aquel ataque y el estado de la mujer al igual que la pérdida de vidas en la base enemiga.

Jamás se hubiera sentido culpable de matarlos si el enfrentamiento hubiera sido cara a cara entre la resistencia y la Primera Orden, pero en esa ocasión, no era ese el caso. Además de que la mayor perjudicada, era la única persona que desde un inicio le había ofrecido cierta confianza y la había defendido de los arrebatos agresivos del Caballero de Ren.

Se removió de en su posición evitando en lo posible la mirada del moreno que aun la observaba alerta. Rey tenía que irse, volver a adentrarse en ese edificio no era opción y ella también lo sabía sin Uri para frenar la ira de Kylo podría verse envuelta en un enfrentamiento que realmente no deseaba.

Buscó con la mirada entre los comerciantes, en cierta manera hacía tiempo que deseaba poder contactar con la resistencia y escapar de ellos, pero en esa ocasión el hacerlo le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, ya que no había sido su decisión voluntaria, si no que se lo habían impuesto bajo amenaza de muerte.

Un último vistazo al caballero delató que se iría. El moreno se percató de ello y apartando su mano del mango del sable, movió su mano raudo ante él causando que ambas puertas de gran tamaño se cerraran frente a él con un sonoro portazo, creando una división entre la chatarrera y el caballero que se retiró de aquel lugar con un claro enfado.

Tras ese pequeño conflicto la noche pasó tranquila, algún murmullo por parte de las oficiales que comentaban el suceso era lo único que se escapaba de la norma. El caballero tras retomar su postura vigilante se había logrado calmar, el arrebato de ira que había sufrido antes era producto de lo que llevaba acumulando en esos días, se sentía en cierto modo frustrado podía haber ayudado a Uri, pero no lo hizo y ahora se encontraba en esa situación.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en un rincón acomodándose como podía. Los cojines se habían repartido para que todo el mundo pudiera dormir algo más cómodo, a excepción de los que acomodaban el cuerpo de Uri que no se habían tocado por orden explicita del moreno. Algunas cajas que los guardias habían introducido a la estancia casi desértica de mobiliario hacían las funciones de mesas.

Kylo se permitió analizar en sus momentos de serenidad como el edificio a pesar de ser la construcción principal de aquel lugar escasamente estaba acondicionado. No tenía apenas muebles, las múltiples estancias que se situaban en los corredores adyacentes a esa sala principal estaban sin o apenas uso. Algo que asumió se debía a que el líder real solía acampar en el exterior con los comerciantes y traficantes y solo la presencia del doble y las mujeres era para dar una imagen falsa de lo que era aquel lugar.

Un quejido le llamó la atención. Se apresuró a situarse cerca de la Coronel, parecía moverse y despertar. Le costó largo rato abrir los ojos entre gruñidos, pero cuando lo logró estaba perdida.

 **-¿Qué ha pasado?-** su voz era áspera y seca.

 **-Has estado con fiebres por una infección en una de tus heridas-** informó el moreno, en voz baja, todos en la sala dormían o parecían hacerlo, no quería que nadie se despertara y comenzara a molestar a la muchacha. Observó con cuidado como el iris de su ojo diestro mostraba una veta de color dorado, no era muy llamativo solo una discreta línea que nacía en la pupila hacia el exterior, pero delataba que durante la pelea su ira comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Apartó la mirada antes de que ella se percatara de su interés.

 **-¿Y los niños?-** buscó con la mirada a su alrededor.

 **-Están bien, no te preocupes-** informó el moreno ayudándola a sentarse **-no ha habido problema-** añadió sabiendo que esta preguntaría. Posó su mano en su rostro acariciando la piel tildada de pecas, esquivando con delicadeza las heridas aun sin cicatrizar, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 **-¿Y tú?-** la visión del moreno ojeroso y cansado la preocupó, alzó la mano para aferrar la del muchacho, pero un pinchazo se lo impidió.

 **-Yo ahora estoy bien-** habló mientras intentaba evitar que la Coronel se moviera. **-No te muevas-** le ordenó más serio al ver sus intenciones. **-llevas días inconsciente, casi pierdes el brazo-** musitó observando la herida vendada. **-Podías haber muerto-**

 **-Lo siento-** susurró al ver el rostro del moreno, mientras que se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre los cojines cansada. **-aunque confiaba en que no me dejarías morir.-** añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Da igual-** añadió acercándose a la joven **-ya ha acabado, ahora eres libre-** finalizó antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la castaña que aceptó de buen grado aquel gesto. Uri lo atrajo hacia si rodeándolo con su brazo sano. Kylo la imitó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la Coronel.

Kylo la aferraba con toda la fuerza que podía, sin hacerle daño, mientras ella hacía lo propio agarrando las ropas del moreno para poder sujetarlo, su brazo diestro estaba realmente mal, lo mantenía entre ellos, estático sin apartarlo de su pecho. Suspiró con pesadez al notar como un pequeño pinchazo lo recorría entero, no era una herida pequeña y seguramente tardaría mucho en sanar.

 **-Tuve miedo-** confeso la mujer sin separarse del moreno. Kylo la atrajo más si pudo, tras escuchar las palabras. **-ahora me doy cuenta de que era una tontería** \- añadió imitando al mayor escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él **-si hubiera usado la fuerza desde un inicio lo habría matado sin problemas.-**

 **-Si lo hubieras hecho habrías perdido el control-**

 **-Puede ser-** su voz se tornó seria.

 **-Tu ojo…-** comenzó el moreno **-delata que casi lo pierdes-** informó causando que la muchacha cerrara los ojos con fuerza apretando el agarre. No quería escuchar que eso pudiera ocurrir y que ya hubiera un inició que lo demostrara en su mirada era mala señal.

Tras una pausa en que ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos Kylo la llamó sin separarse. **-Uri-**

 **-¿Mmm?-** no se molestó en hablar aun su cabeza analizaba su situación.

 **-Quédate conmigo-** pidió, llevaba días pensando que sin su némesis la joven podía buscar un nuevo camino lejos de él. Uri no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, apartando sus preocupaciones por esos instantes, era en cierta manera la única persona que le quedaba cerca al moreno y que no intentaba alejar.

 **-Aún sigo con la misión de ayudarte-** contestó con un deje divertido, obteniendo un gruñido de reproche del moreno, que se apartó instintivamente para mirarla de frente serio ya que no hacía referencia a eso.

 **-Se mi esposa-** las palabras del caballero sorprendieron a la mujer que tornó su rostro en un instante de sorprendido a uno serio.

 **-Snoke no lo consentirá-**

 **-No me importa Snoke, ahora me importas tú-** sentenció, aguantándole la mirada a la mujer que ahora lo observaba muy atenta. **-Ya has cumplido tu venganza, no tienes nada que te ate al camino que has llevado por todo este tiempo-** Uri no musitó palabra alguna en cierta manera el ultimo comentario del caballero le molestó, no había pasado tantos años a su lado solo por la venganza. Al contrario, la venganza era algo que pretendía llevar a cabo sola y alejada de él. Pero eso no implicaba que lo quisiera lejos el resto del tiempo.

 **-Eres estúpido-** le reprochó con deje de molestia **-no pensaba apartarme de ti solo por haber acabado con él-** La mirada expectante del moreno se agravaba a cada segundo que pasaba, al igual que comenzaba a mostrar un deje de impaciencia. **-durante todo este tiempo lo busqué, al igual que cacé a varios de su calaña y no me aparte de ti, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?-** le inquirió.

 **-Dijiste que querías acabar con él sola-** le reprochó de igual manera el moreno **-incluso no querías que te ayudara en caso de que corrieras peligro de morir-** añadió alterado apartándose más de ella. Uri al darse cuenta de que realmente era cierto que lo había dicho no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **-Digo muchas cosas, que luego no cumplo-** susurró bajando la mirada mientras que intentaba atraerlo hacia ella para que no se apartara, aunque el moreno no parecía querer aceptar **-aunque lo que voy a decir ahora, si pretendo cumplirlo-** habló recuperando la compostura, captando la atención del moreno **-y es que después de tantos años-** hizo una pausa **-al fin tendré un apellido, llevaba tiempo pensando en inventarme uno, pero ya no hará falta-** susurró divertida ante la expresión del moreno, mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa **. -Si aún quieres que sea así-** añadió observándolo atentamente.

Kylo la miró por un instante hasta que al comprender a que hacía referencia ¿estaba aceptando? Sí, eso era precisamente. El caballero aferró su rostro para besarla, provocándole una pequeña risa a la castaña, que correspondió de buena gana al mayor. No hacía falta una respuesta, era demasiado evidente que él quería que así fuera.

Cuando se separaron Uri pudo observar más detalladamente el rostro del moreno, estaba cansado, seguramente había estado despierto el tiempo que ella se encontraba inconsciente. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza viéndolo cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. No pudo contenerse las ganas de volver a besarlo y así lo hizo, pero el rugir de su estómago los distrajo. Hacía días que no probaba bocado, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no había podido.

Kylo gruñó levemente mientras se apartaba de la joven, Uri observó con atención su falta de ropa, apenas el pantalón y el sostén seguían en su posición original. Buscó con la mirada hasta dar con las prendas dobladas a un costado.

 **-¿Y mis ropas?-**

 **-Estaban rotas y llenas de sangre-** le respondió el moreno Uri afirmó entendiendo el por qué mientras apreciara la estancia en la que se encontraba, no le resultó difícil identificarla, pudiendo ver la cantidad de gente que ahí se encontraba. Las analizó con cuidado sorprendiéndole ver como el número de mujeres era muy superior al que recordaba haber liberado de las celdas.

 **-¿Son todas presas?-** musitó en un susurro, mientras se colocaba con dificultad una especie de camisa gris.

 **-Muchas estaban aquí con el doble.-** informó el mayor, observando las maniobras que intentaba hacer para no mover en exceso el brazo dañado.

 **-Cierto, había muchas-** susurró **-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?-** preguntó mientras su atención se centraba en una de las cajas que hacía de mesa, donde se encontraba un puñado de extrañas frutas. Al percatarse Kylo se alzó para alcanzarle un par de esas frutas y algo de beber.

 **-Cuatro días-** respondió escuetamente el mayor, ofreciéndole la comida.

 **-Mucho tiempo-** añadió Uri bajando la mirada. **-¿Has conseguido contactar con la Primera Orden?-**

 **-No lo he intentado, hasta que no estuvieras despierta y decidieras qué harías con esto-** señalo con la mirada a la gente que dormía. **-Ahora te pertenecen-** Uri suspiró con pesadez, agarró la comida e inclinándose sobre el caballero se apoyó aun cansada, comenzando a comer con algo de dificultad, ya que tenía la garganta algo sensible por tantos días sin agua.

 **-Querías entrenar a Yul ¿no?** \- pregunto **-Podías entrenarlo aquí-** sugirió con un deje de esperanza **-mientras puedo intentar arreglar las cosas-** lo miraba con atención, Kylo se sentó a su costado y la atrajo a su lado obligándola a apoyarse en su hombro.

 **-Descansa, mañana veremos que hacer-** respondió únicamente dejándose caer sobre los cojines arrastrando a la joven en el proceso, que se aferró a él sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Ya que había despertado la joven, la preocupación de Kylo había menguado, necesitaba dormir y no pensaba tratar esos temas después de días en que su cabeza solo se había centrado en la Coronel y su salud.

Cuando la mañana llegó el movimiento empezó a sentirse, al igual que las voces, primero unos susurros intentaban no despertar a los que a sus alrededores se encontraban, pero conforme el número de dormidos se reducía el ruido aumentaba.

Con pesadez unos orbes color café intentaban enfocar lo que ocurría. Miró con atención a su alrededor Kylo dormía a pesar del ruido. No pudo evitar sonreír, estaba tranquilo. Se movió con cuidado intentando no despertarlo, pero su movimiento atrajo la atención del más pequeño en la sala.

 **-¡Se ha despertado!-** gritó mientras corría entre la gente hasta la situación de la mujer **-¡Mamá!-** gritó alertando a Uri que con sorpresa notó como se abalanzaba sobre ella, teniendo que cazarlo en el vuelo con su brazo sano evitando que aplastara al moreno a su lado.

 **-Baja la voz-** le ordenó en un susurró **-lo vas a despertar-** añadió, mientas observaba la cabellera revoltosa del pequeño escondiéndose en su pecho **-y deja de llamarme así-** le regañó sin mucho éxito.

 **-Pero Kylo…-** intentó excusarse.

 **-Yo se lo ordene-** se escuchó la voz del mayor tras ella, mientras se medió incorporaba ya despierto por la voz del menor.

 **-No debiste-** le reprochó.

 **-¿Qué más da?-** le restó importancia **-al fin y al cabo lo tratas como si fuera tu hijo-** añadió mientras se alzaba ofreciéndole la mano a la Coronel para evitar que hiciera un esfuerzo a la hora de levantarse. Uri alzó una ceja ante aquellas palabras y con una divertida sonrisa miró al pequeño.

 **-Entonces si yo soy su madre, tu eres su padre-** pretendía molestarlo con aquel comentario, el moreno se quedó estático un momento mirando al niño y tras un instante de duda, prosiguió con la broma que días antes había iniciado para molestar a la castaña y mirando muy seriamente al pequeño.

 **-Nut, escucha atentamente-** hizo una pausa captando la atención de Nut y Uri que lo observaban por la seriedad con la que hablaba **\- ahora… yo soy tu padre-** dicho esto esbozó una icónica sonrisa en dirección a la castaña que veía como su intento de molestarlo había mutado a la conservación de su nuevo título como su nueva madre, con la confirmación del moreno. Una pequeña afirmación del pequeño que con una amplia sonrisa lo miraba le otorgó esa victoria a Kylo.

Mientras tanto debido a los gritos del menor y la presencia ya despierta de la mujer junto al caballero, ya estaban acaparando las miradas de todos los presentes.

 **-Coronel, no debería moverse-** se apresuró a indicar unas de las oficiales, mientras se movía para ayudarla.

 **-No te preocupes, no duele tanto-** intentó calmarla mientras el pequeño se aferraba a su pierna. No era del todo cierto, su brazo derecho le dolía horriblemente a cada leve movimiento que hacía, pero no pensaba demostrarlo, parecía que habían pasado demasiado tiempo preocupados por ella.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar, hacia una de las improvisadas mesas donde reconoció a varias de las oficiales, se sentó no pudiendo evitar una pequeña mueca de molestia al hacerlo. Las mujeres la observaban muy atentas mientras abrían hueco para que el caballero se acomodara también.

El moreno mantuvo su mirada sobre la coronel que, tras un instante suficiente para calmar el dolor de su brazo por los recientes movimientos, se posiciono seria. **-Debes decidirte con respecto a este sitio-** habló primero el caballero.

 **-No tengo buenos recuerdos de este lugar-** informó Uri agarrando una de las frutas, mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **-¿Entonces nos iremos?-** cuestiono una oficial.

 **-¿Es lo que queréis?-** la castaña preguntó de igual manera, provocando que entre las mujeres se miraran, Yul y algunos de los niños de mayor edad se acercaron a la mesa, como el resto de las oficiales que se encontraban ahí.

 **-No es un lugar muy pulcro.-** musitó una de ellas **. -Ni tampoco está acondicionado-** habló otra.

 **-Eso se puede arreglar, la base tiene material suficiente para acondicionarlo-** informó Uri.

 **-¿Y qué haríamos con los traficantes?-** preguntó otra de ellas. Una de las mujeres que desde un inicio estaban en aquel planeta se acercó tras escuchar las palabras, junto a uno de los guardias.

 **-Los comerciantes parecen ver bien el cambio de líder-** musitó el hombre **-a excepción de un pequeño grupo y los tienen presos en espera de saber qué ocurriría contigo.-** Uri alzó una ceja curiosa mirando al caballero que afirmó con la testa.

 **-Tienen a los seguidores de Tankox, al parecer intentaban acabar contigo mientras estabas herida.-** Informó Kylo **-pero para su suerte, los retuvieron antes de que entraran, sino ya no existirían**.- sentenció serio a sabiendas de que ya se habría encargado de ellos.

 **-¿No deberíamos informar al General y a Lider sobre nuestra situación?-** mencionó Yul tocando un tema que tensó a gran parte de los presentes. Kylo lo miró atentamente y tras un instante de silencio habló.

 **-Necesitas un entrenamiento más extremo del que se te puede dar en la base, la capa helada de este planeta te fortalecerá.-** sentenció consiguiendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Uri.

 **-Bien-** sentenció **-comenzaremos a traer a los que quedan en la base-** informó algo más animada. **-Dos de vosotras-** señalo a las oficiales **-encargaros de traer al resto, y la nave que Rey arregló llena de todo el material o alimentos que nos puedan ser más útiles, en siguientes viajes comenzaremos a traer lo demás-** Un cabeceó afirmativo de las mujeres dio paso a lo que fue el inicio de la toma de aquel lugar.

 **-Contactare con Hux desde uno de los comunicadores de los comerciantes-** sentenció Kylo dispuesto a alzarse. **-comunicare lo ocurrido y el estado de la situación y las tropas.-** observó a las mujeres Uri afirmó, sería difícil tratar con Hux después de tanto tiempo y sobre todo para convencerlo de que se quedarían allí, pero poco le importaba al moreno, después de todo al único que debía darle explicaciones era a Snoke y por el momento le resultaba del todo imposible.

 **-Vas a tener que ir a comunicarte con Snoke.-** susurró Uri.

 **-Lo sé, tú también tendrás que venir si quieres quedarte aquí, tienes que plantearles la situación.-** informó el moreno mientras se alzaba dispuesto a salir del lugar. Uri suspiró con pesadez, no quería ir, y menos tener que convencer a Hux, aunque por suerte contaba con que no tendría que enfrentarse a Snoke, o por lo menos lo esperaba.

La coronel se alzó a la par pensaba acompañarlo para dar parte de la situación, pero antes de desaparecer por el corredor tras el moreno dio una serie de indicaciones al resto para que comenzaran a inspeccionar el lugar a fondo, para su posible distribución, al igual que los edificios colindantes en los que no hubiera gente.

La apertura de las puertas en el exterior llamó la atención al igual que el constante goteo de personas que hicieron acto de presencia tras el caballero. Muchos de los seres que fuera se encontraban acampadas, se aproximaron a la entrada del edificio cuando Uri se situó al costado del moreno, pero lo que realmente los frenó en su cometido fue la imposición de unos cuerpos maniatados que colocaron en fila frente a ellos, de rodillas. El moreno se mantuvo impasible, dedicándoles una mirada de odio a los que encontraban ahí expuestos, mientras que Uri se sorprendió antes de comprender de que se trataba.

 **-Los apresamos cuando pretendían asesinarte-** informó uno de los comerciantes mientras se mantenía de pie. **-pensamos que quizás querrías ajusticiarlos-** añadió mientras la gente que comenzaba a salir del edificio se paraba alrededor observando expectante la situación.

 **-Decidimos todos-** habló otro señalando a la congregación de traficantes y comerciantes **-que deseamos seguir estando aquí y por lo mismo aceptar tus reglas, por lo que te ofrecemos a los seguidores de Tankox como muestra de nuestras intenciones-**

Uri tornó su rostro a una mueca severa mientras observaba atentamente a los maniatados. Se movió con lentitud, siempre vigilada por Kylo que desde la distancia escudriñaba a los mismos. La coronel se paró frente a ellos y con una voz que pocos conocían cargada de sobriedad habló sin necesidad de alzar el tono.

 **-¿Por qué aun sois fieles a un esclavista**?- Los seres la miraba unos con miedo otros con rabia, pero no parecían dispuestos a hablar. **-como ya dije, os ofrezco mi protección siempre que no atentéis contra mí, o contra nadie de los que están bajo mi protección.-** señalo seria.

 **-Jamás seguiremos a una rata de la Primera Orden-** escupió las palabras el que estaba a la izquierda de la fila.

 **-Jamás heriré a nadie bajo mi poder aunque el mismo líder me diera la orden.-** respondió captando la atención de Kylo que desvió su mirada de los hombres a ella.

 **-Aun así sigues siendo una rata de destroza planetas-** añadió con ira el mismo mientras la mirada afilada de Uri se clavaba en el con más fiereza.

 **-Espero que tengas oportunidad de ver cuán equivocado estas.-** Musitó en apenas un susurro tétrico mientras se giraba para retroceder un par de pasos antes de hablarles en general a todos los presos **. -Reitero mi oferta, seguidme y os protegeré, si no…-** hizo una leve pausa **-no tendré piedad con aquellos que quieren matarme.-**

 **-¡Nunca!-** gritó el mismo que con anterioridad había hablado. Ante aquel acto Uri desenfundó un pequeño blaster y sin meditarlo le disparo entre ceja y ceja, haciendo que el ser callera de espaldas al suelo ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos los presentes. Los que aún permanecían arrodillados observaron con miedo el cadáver del que hasta hace momentos era su compañero.

 **-Lastima-** susurró la castaña **-no podrá ver su error-** añadió mientras recomponía su postura, caminando hacia el siguiente en la fila, se paró observándolo esperando su respuesta, no tendría paciencia con ellos, era piadosa, pero no tonta, no tendría a quien quería matarla bajo su poder, después de todo siempre había sido una asesina.

 **-¡Te seguiré! ¡lo hare!-** gritó acongojado el ser mirándola con pánico **-¡te seré fiel!-** añadió. La castaña se quedó estática esperando algo que pronto llegó.

 **-Miente-** habló secamente Kylo desde su espalda, provocando que el movimiento de la mujer se repitiera alzando el arma para disparar una segunda vez, dejando un nuevo cadáver en el suelo.

Con pesadez se movió una tercera vez, hacia el siguiente de la fila, parándose esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Las lágrimas del humano que tenía enfrente y los sollozos no le dejaban musitar palabra, aunque no hizo falta.

 **-No es una amenaza-** musitó de igual manera en esta ocasión el moreno. Causando que Uri pasara del humano para pararse frente al cuarto que al ver como obviaba al de su lado. Con rapidez habló.

 **-¡Te serviré en todo lo que pueda!-**

 **-¡Y yo!-** apremiaron en contestar los restantes con una insistente afirmación. La castaña los observó con atención, pero ante la falta de palabras del moreno se dispuso a dejarlos con vida, pero los pasos tras ella y un sable rojo atravesando al penúltimo de la fila delató que ese mentía.

 **-Ahora, si-** dio por finalizada la criba el moreno, mientras se movía hacia uno de los puestos donde un gran transmisor parecía funcionar. Uri alzó la mirada hacia los comerciantes y con un gestó les ordenó.

 **-Soltadlos, estarán bajo mi protección como todos los que queráis quedaros aquí y trabajar conmigo.-** y dicho eso siguió al moreno, parándose un instante para añadir **-sacad los cadáveres y los de las celdas y quemadlos en el exterior, no quiero que proliferen las enfermedades-**

 **-¿Incluso el de Tankox?-** preguntó un comerciante.

 **-Sí, esto ahora es mío no quiero que el cadáver de una sabandija, malogre a mi gente-** sentenció provocando que los espectadores retomaran sus tareas, sorprendidos de sus palabras, puesto que daba a entender que a todos los consideraba ya su gente, siempre que siguieran sus normas, y al igual que los comerciantes, las oficiales y los guardias, también comenzaron a movilizarse.


	21. Chapter 21

Antes de nada, **siento muchísimo la tardanza** , cada vez tardo más en escribir, pero he de decir que también intento esforzarme cada vez más en que quede bien redactado y tenga las menos faltas ortográficas posibles.

Otro problema es que aparte de que esto bastante ocupada últimamente, se me ha juntado con **enorme resfriado** que me ha dejado sin apenas ganas de escribir, la cabeza no me permitía pensar bien y creo que en algún momento de este capítulo es posible que haya alguna incoherencia propia de la enfermedad XD me disculpo si es así.

Que más decir, a si, en el próximo capítulo alcanzare las **100k** de palabras, por lo que me esforzare en hacer un capitulo merecedor de tal logro. Espero con muchas ansias saber si durante este tiempo **he conseguido cautivar vuestro interés** por este relato. Así que sin más que decir, que creo que en esta ocasión me esto excediendo, os dejo el texto tras **agradecer** como siempre **los comentarios** , que me alegran, me motivan y me incentivan a escribir más y mejor, **junto a sus lecturas** , que sé que muchos no me comentan pero a pesar de ello sé que me leen asiduamente.

* * *

 **Cap 21: La llamada de Snoke**

Costó, mucho, pero al fin pudieron obtener una pequeña respuesta por parte de alguien afiliado a la Primera Orden, no era un oficial, ni un soldado, no era nada similar, solo uno de los espías, que en numerosos planetas se encontraban.

Kylo informó vagamente sobre su situación, algo en él le hacía no querer decir exactamente donde se encontraba. Dio una breve situación de un planeta adyacente al sistema donde estaban, era preferible un punto de reunión en que no se delatara la posición en que pretendían asentarse.

El espía al otro lado, confirmó la información y tras un largo rato volvió a contactar con Kylo informándolo sobre su contacto con la Primera Orden.

 **-En dos días, una avanzada se reunirá con usted-** habló la voz del hombre por el intercomunicador **-allí confirmaran de que es usted realmente quien dice ser, le advierto de que no sea imprudente-** no hubo más palabras el contacto se cortó dejando molestó al caballero, que observaba con incredulidad el aparato.

 **-Es para evitar caer en una trampa-** intentó calmar Uri, el notable mal humor del moreno. Ella se había mantenido estática todo ese tiempo, escuchando los gritos del mayor al aparato y a quienes le rodeaban, ante la carencia de alcance de las comunicaciones. Era lógico que no fuera fácil localizar a la Primera Orden, de ser así, la resistencia se aprovecharía de eso para atacar.

Suspiró con pesadez, llevaban varias horas, largas y tediosas, estáticos en el pequeño puesto de uno de los comerciantes. Había observado durante todo ese rato como los hombres a su alrededor, la miraban de vez en cuando. Varias veces el aliento se le había escapado desamparado y sin ánimo. En cierta manera sabía que su arrebató había causado cierta incertidumbre, pero no pudo evitarlo. Por suerte, las miradas no eran todas acusadoras, algunas eran curiosas y expectantes. Al igual que temerosas, esas eran las que menos le gustaban.

Paseaba sus orbes café de todos ellos al caballero que dejaba fluir su ira contra sus alrededores. Estuvo largo rato alterado, pero la cosa se agravaba conforme los minutos pasaban **-Kylo-** lo llamó con un tono monótono. **-Kylo-** repitió una vez más mientras observaba al joven patear una caja.

Uno de los comerciantes se asustó ante los gestos iracundos del caballero, provocando que Uri frunciera el ceño ante ese acto, algo no estaba bien, entendía la molestia del caballero por los comentarios del hombre al otro lado del aparato, pero no comprendía, el porqué de esa tan exagerada reacción. **-¡Kylo!-** gritó rotunda y autoritaria, pocas veces usaba ese tono con él, pero cuando lo hacia el moreno solía frenarse en seco, o al menos intentarlo.

El mayor se paró ante aquel gesto dándole la espalda, respiraba agitado por el mal humor pero se mantuvo en su posición durante unos segundos. La atención de los que los rodeaban nuevamente se posó en ellos. La castaña chistó la lengua con molestia, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y parecía que en ese lugar tardaría tiempo en dejar de serlo.

Anduvo hacia el moreno, agarrándolo del brazo tirando de él hacia el interior del edificio. Le costó, el moreno no parecía tener intención de moverse, pero tras un gruñido por parte de Uri y que esta ejerciera algo de fuerza en el agarre, consiguió molerlo hasta perderse tras las puertas.

La joven se ocultó de miradas indiscretas en el pasillo principal, antes de soltar al caballero y situándose a su lado, lo miró autoritaria, a lo que no recibió una mirada en respuesta. **-¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó ahora más calmada observándolo atenta. **-No sueles estallar tan fácilmente-** sus palabras fueron apenas un susurró **-¿qué ocurre?-** volvió a repetir, preocupada, al ver como mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados mientras no conseguía regular su respiración. **-¿Kylo?-** apenas no le salió voz mientras posaba su mano en el brazo del moreno que se tensó ante el contacto.

 **-Algo va mal-** musitó escuetamente el caballero, con dificultad, mientras se agarraba su cabeza con la mano. **-Aquí-** añadió con un pequeño quejido antes de soltar el agarre y alzar también su otra mano hacia su testa apretándose la sien.

Con preocupación Uri se situó frente a él, no entendía a qué venia ese cambio repentino. Alzó sus manos hacia el rostro del moreno intentando que se calmara. Fijó su mirada en parpados apretados, el moreno apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. ¿Qué iba a mal en su cabeza?

 **-Kylo tranquilo-** intentaba calmarlo **-dime que pasa-** pidió levemente asustada ante la mueca del mayor. El moreno por su parte no hacia ni el intentó de abrir los ojos, se aferraba con fuerza la cabeza, mientras intentaba aguantar su compostura lo más que podía.

 **-¡Aparta!-** gritó moviéndose con brusquedad para retirarse de ella. La sorpresa en la castaña fue abrumadora, ¿a qué venia eso? **-Snoke-** escuchó el nombre salir de los labios del mayor, provocando, que ambos se tensaran, una por un deje de pánico y el otro por la presión que comenzaba a ejercer la influencia de su maestro en su cabeza.

 **-¿Te está intentando contactar?-** preguntó dudosa e insegura. El mayor afirmó con dificultad apoyándose sobre la pared de barro, mientras no soltaba su cabeza. **-¿Por qué ahora?-** Preguntó al aire no buscando una respuesta concreta del moreno.

Un quejido de dolor se escuchó proveniente de Kylo que tras unos instantes se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo. Uri hizo amago de acercarse, pero el brazo alzado del moreno se lo impedía, la paraba con la fuerza, no le hacía daño, no la empujaba, solo evitaba que se acercara.

 **-No te acerques, si te nota te querrá-** habló con dificultad. Uri afirmó dando un par de paso hacia atrás mientras observaba impotente el joven enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Snoke en su cabeza.

Varios minutos pasaron entre muecas y quejidos, en los que el joven musitaba algunas palabras entrecortadas, que Uri escuchaba sabiendo que escapaban de sus labios sin consentimiento. Lo observó con preocupación y mantuvo las miradas curiosas alejadas de él hasta que este no soltó un largo suspiro cayendo al suelo sentado con la espalda contra la pared. Fue ese el momento en el que la mujer se acercó, con cuidado, intentando saber si era ya seguro. La mirada algo cansada y meditabunda del mayor le dio el permiso necesario.

Se acuclillo frente a él, quedando en silencio, no tenía intención de preguntar, por lo que esperó a que este hablara si así lo deseaba.

 **-Está molesto.-** esa información cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la castaña que lo miraba sin vacilar. **-En cuanto hemos contactado le ha sido fácil localizarme-** añadió con un deje de molestia en su voz **-quiere que valla frente a él-**

 **-¿Con él?-** empalideció la mujer.

 **-Si.-** afirmó secamente.

 **-Mierda-** apartó la mirada del caballero **–mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no es bueno-** añadió con un pequeño deje de desesperación.

 **-Iré solo-** pronunció esas palabras como una sentencia. Uri alzó la mirada clavándola en los oscuros orbes del moreno que acompañaba a su dictado con un gesto serio e impoluto, muy distinto al que relativamente escasos momentos mostraba. La joven afirmó, no iba a discutir, no en esa situación **. -deja todo preparado para dentro de dos días, iremos solo tú y yo-** añadió mientras comenzaba a incorporarse **–organiza esto de la forma que veas conveniente, los soldados y los oficiales se quedaran aquí por si te son necesarios.-** añadió mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo **–cuando sea el momento encárgate de todo lo referente a la nueva academia, yo iré con Snoke-** Uri atendía sin dilación, afirmando a cada orden del joven, era evidente que si estaba tornando sus palabras tan serias era por un motivo, y no iba a ir en su contra, no ahora.

 **-Yo me encargo de Hux-** sentenció atenta al caballero que tras un instante, relajo su postura estoica y con el brazo acercó a la joven a su pecho sin que esta esperara ese gesto.

 **-Si ocurre algo conmigo, abandona la base de inmediato, no te arriesgues a nada evitable-** Uri apoyada sobre su pecho alzó la testa, para ver al moreno, estaba preocupado. Él la aferró con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, y tras unos momentos se separó algo más relajado, para mirarla a los ojos, mientras posaba ambas manos en las mejillas de la castaña **–No sé qué quiere de mi-** confesó.

 **-No sé-** suspiró con pesadez **–pero sea lo que sea, no será algo bueno-**

 **-Lo sé-** la beso con sutileza, apenas un roce suficiente para que Uri se percatase de la gravedad de la situación, antes de notar como este se apartaba, soltándola y dispuesto a marchar hacia el interior **. –Prepara todo-** sugirió de espaldas a la joven, sin girarse, siguiendo el camino hasta la sala principal.

La llegada al planeta indicado fue fácil, la nave que habían traído de vuelta las oficiales mandadas a la base era ahora su transporte. Uri había impuesto una jerarquía de poder en su ausencia, los trabajos se habían repartido de forma igualitaria entre todos los que se habían ofrecido para ayudar. Los mercaderes y comerciantes habían aceptado sin problema sus tareas trabajando codo con codo con los oficiales, soldados y los niños y mujeres que dentro del edificio solían guarecerse.

La limpieza de cadáveres no les llevó mucho tiempo. Varias naves, tripuladas por oficiales y comerciantes habían despegado de regreso a la base, para traer todo el material y maquinaria que aun fuera útil.

Ambos desconocían del tiempo que les llevaría ese viaje, y el estado de sus mentes a la hora de regresa, pero aun así, sabían que si las dudas eran evidentes, sus subordinados podrían llegar a correr peligro, por lo que optaron por hacer más evidentes durante esos días, las fachadas que usaban para protegerse del exterior. Fue tal la pose que pretendían mantener, que incluso cuando Uri supo de lo ocurrido con Rey se mantuvo serena, unas miradas de desaprobación hacia el moreno, pero ni una sola palabra en reproche. Unidos eran fuertes, por separado quizás no tanto.

Las miradas oscuras de los dos jóvenes se posaron en la presencia de un hombre que junto a una nave los observaba a la distancia. Dudaron unos momentos, pero tras un consentimiento mutuo avanzaron a su encuentro.

 **-Identificaos-** exigió el hombre seriamente.

 **-Coronel Uri de la Primera Orden-** musitó seria.

 **-Kylo Ren Caballero de Ren, bajo órdenes directas del Líder Supremo Snoke-** el hombre afinó la mirada y tras unos instantes de su comunicador se escuchó una voz, reconocible.

 **-Son ellos, guíalos hasta aquí-** ordenó la voz. Kylo, gruñó al reconocerla, el mismo Hux se había molestado en ir a confirmar su identidad.

El hombre los observó de arriba a abajo con atención, ambos estaban ataviados con sus vestimentas oficiales, a excepción de la gorra de la Coronel que hacía días la había perdido. Se movía con pesadez, dirigió sus pasos tras la nave. Caminaron varios minutos por lo que parecía un desierto de rocas. Kylo mantenía su mirada en la espalda del hombre, mientras que Uri escrudiñaba el terreno en pos de verse precavida en caso de que algo ocurriera.

No tardaron en divisar dos naves claramente identificadas como de la Primera Orden. Un grupo de soldados ataviados y provistos de armamento, escoltaban al General Hux, que con su rutinario gesto de descontento los esperaba estático y firme con los brazos cruzados en su espalda.

 **-General-** saludó cuadrándose la menor.

 **-Coronel-** respondió el susodicho sin apartarle la mirada, mientras hacía un gesto al hombre para que marchara del lugar, dejándolos ahí **. -Capitán acompáñelos a su nave, indíqueles las coordenadas a seguir-** ordenó el pelirrojo, antes de virarse con notoria molestia, hacia el interior de la nave, seguido de los soldados.

La Capitana Phasma por su parte, afirmó cuadrandose y sin siquiera cruzar palabra se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes, parándose firme ante ellos, esperando que estos guiaran sus pasos hacia la nave en la que habían llegado a dicho planeta.

No se hicieron de rogar, se viraron de nuevo recorriendo el camino antes andado, en silencio siendo seguidos por la capitana.

 **-Capitana-** rompió el silencio Kylo **–informe de la situación de la Primera Orden.-**

 **-Señor-** contestó tajante **–tras el ataque en la base, las naves se dispersaron en los planetas adyacentes, fue necesario casi dos semanas para que todas las naves se reubicaran en un solo sistema-** informaba **–se dictó que no quedaba nadie en la base-** aquel dato hizo que ambos jóvenes se pararan para observarla, obligándola a parar.

 **-¿Quién dictó eso?-** preguntó de nuevo el mayor.

 **-El general Hux, Señor-** respondió rauda, antes de que el silencio nuevamente, le diera pie a que continuara con su informe **–tras la reubicación tomamos dos de las bases menores, ahí se hizo recuento, perdimos un tercio de los soldados, pero aun así no fuimos gravemente dañados, la mayoría de las víctimas fueron por naves que no llegaron a salir de la atmosfera del planeta y se precipitaron.-** Uri afiló la mirada, varios de los soldados que habían permanecido en la base, habían sido encontrados cerca de los restos de varias naves por lo que sabía de esas naves.

 **-¿Y los muchachos de la academia?-**

 **-Perdimos un pequeño grupo, pero la nave que partió con ellos no tuvo problemas, se encuentran en una de las bases esperando a que se habilite un espacio para que prosigan con su formación.-** La Coronel pareció satisfecha, seguramente a los que hacía referencia como "perdidos" eran el grupo que había quedado en la base.

 **-Prosiga-** ordenó Uri retomando el andar junto al caballero.

 **-Durante este tiempo no hemos sufrido ataques, las tropas rebeldes escaparon con Luke Skywalker, pero a pesar de ello, parece que no han sabido identificar nuestra localización de nuevo, únicamente algunos conflictos en pequeños planetas, es lo que nos ha dado más trabajo paliar, pero por lo general desde el ataque hace meses no hemos sufrido de uno nuevo, ni hemos perdido más personal.-** finalizó caminando tras ellos, retomando el andar silencioso hasta alcanzar su destino.

El resto del tiempo apenas se escuchó palabra, las indicaciones de la capitana Phasma como copiloto eran lo único que rompía ese tupido velo que se había formado. Uri pilotaba la nave con destreza, mientras el caballero a sus espaldas, de pie y firme se preparaba mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera enfrentarlos a la llegada a la base. No esperaba que Snoke se encontrara ahí, pero habían sido tantas las sorpresas desagradables que habían tenido que presenciar últimamente, que desconocía que podía esperar.

Pero para su fortuna, en cuanto llegaron al planeta, nada evidenciaba que el Lider Supremo estuviera ahí. Respiró aliviado, antes de enfrentarse junto a la Coronel a los oficiales de mayor rango, en una de las salas de la base. Todas sus miradas los analizaban en busca de respuestas a su larga desaparición.

 **-¿Qué ocurrió?-** preguntó escuetamente y con autoridad Hux cuando los vio situarse frente a todos ellos. Uri no se hizo tardar, informó de todo lo ocurrido o casi todo, omitía pequeños detalles, como la presencia de Rey en el lugar o su estancia con ellos y la situación de los soldados y muchachos restantes. No tenía intención de dar datos concretos del planeta en que se encontraban. Y desfiguraba algunos sucesos con los mercaderes. **-¿Algo más?-** inquirió sin creer del todo sus palabras.

 **-¿Qué más debería haber?-** preguntó hablando por primera vez en caballero mientras lo miraba fijamente tras la máscara **-¿no te es suficiente que estemos vivos al igual que los subordinados que dabas por muertos?-** su voz era retadora, todos sabían que las ordenes de marchar sin buscar supervivientes habían procedido de Hux, por lo que tener delante a aquellos dos era una molestia y por su aparente molestia, seguramente había sido regañado por el propio Snoke por descuidar a su tan apreciado discípulo.

 **-Ren-** lo llamó cortante **–te sugiero no hagas esperar al Líder Supremo-** afiló su mirada, amenazante **–además creo que no eres necesario aquí para informarme sobre lo ocurrido-** añadió sin apartar su mirada, mientras esperaba que este saliera de la sala, para quedar con la mujer la cual creía más manejable, que el caballero de Ren.

 **-No tientes a tu suerte Hux-** le amenazó sin siquiera alzar la voz.

 **-No eres el más idóneo para hablar sobre tentar a la suerte-** Uri observaba con atención ese duelo que se había creado entre ellos, sorpresivamente las voces de ambos eran calmas aunque sus intenciones no lo fueran.

Perduró unos minutos aquel conflicto, pero ante el silencio que parecía no romperse, el moreno se viró con lentitud, quería aun retarlo y encararlo, pero sabía que eran ciertas esas palabras de que realmente no debía tentar su suerte, sobre todo si se trataba de Snoke el que requería de su presencia tan pronto como fuera posible.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia Uri un instante antes de marchar, no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo intento mentalmente, el gesto en si parecía decir suficiente para que la Coronel afirmara entendiendo a que hacía referencia, que no hiciera una tontería era lo más repetido últimamente por el caballero. Marchó a paso firme saliendo de la sala, el silencio se mantuvo hasta que las puertas correderas sonaron señalando que estaban cerradas.

En ese momento las discusiones entre los presentes se reanudaron, hablaban entre ellos, sobre la información ya dada. Fue largo el rato en que Uri tuvo que estar estática frente a todos ellos, escuchando opiniones que restaban veracidad a sus palabras, no se fiaban de lo que les había contado, y no dudaban en decirlo, como si la Coronel fuera un mueble más de aquella estancia.

Pasada cerca de una hora, dirigieron nuevamente su atención a la joven, que con molestia hacía lo propio por quedarse estática en su posición, aunque sus pies se movían inconscientemente danzando de un pie a otro.

 **-¿Dónde están el resto de las tropas?-** preguntó entonces el pelirrojo serio y tajante, captando la atención de la castaña que se recompuso cuanto pudo volviendo a su pose firme.

 **-Señor con todo mi respeto-** comenzó **–no puedo darle esa información-**

 **-¿Pretendes desobedecerme?-** alzó la voz el mayor retándola.

 **-No es mi intención-** aclaró manteniendo su semblante **–pero debido a los ataques que hemos sufrido constantemente en los últimos tiempos, hemos creído conveniente-** hablaba en plural, si quería negarse a hablar, debía mencionar que un cargo superior se lo había ordenado y el único igual a Hux era Kylo **–que la situación de las tropas bajo mi mando actualmente, es un lugar seguro.-** Informó brevemente dispuesta a dar más detalles.

 **-Quiero la situación-** exigió cortándola antes de que prosiguiera.

 **-Señor, tengo órdenes de no dar esa información a nadie-**

 **-Soy su superior Coronel, no me desafié-** le advirtió amenazante.

 **-Señor, reitero que no es mi intención desafiarlo ni desobedecerle, solo pretendo mantener como secreta una información que nos puede beneficiar a todos-** sentenció segura observándolo muy fijamente, prosiguiendo al captar la atención de los presentes – **sé que hemos perdido tropas, y no poseemos un centro de adiestramiento actualmente, el hecho de haber encontrado un lugar fácilmente acondicionable para esos entrenamientos nos puede beneficiar. Las tropas que actualmente poseo son las suficientes para mantener la seguridad y tripular las naves de las bases principales a ese lugar.-** intentaba convencerlos de porque no dar cierta información, pero los rostros de los presentes mostraban duda.

 **-¿Con que fin?-** habló uno de los altos cargos.

 **-Con el fin de que en futuros ataques evitar la pérdida de una nueva "remesa" de soldados-** sentenció **-creo que mantener a los cadetes alejados de los centros de mando y adiestrarlos hasta que sean capaces de combatir, evitará perdidas innecesarias, no dejando a la Primera Orden sin las nuevas generaciones de soldados, antes de acabar su formación.-**

 **-¿Y por qué deberíamos desconocer la situación?-** preguntó Hux esta vez.

 **-Cuantos menos conozcan la ubicación es más fácil evitar que se haga pública.-**

 **-Presupongo que te estas ofreciendo para llevar la academia ¿cierto?-** inquirió de nuevo el pelirrojo.

 **-Cierto-**

 **-No estás en posición de exigir nada, y menos un cargo tan importante como es ese-** la conversación se había limitado a ellos dos, el resto hacia lo posible por no intervenir.

 **-No lo exijo, Señor-** habló calmada **-lo solicito-** cerro levemente los ojos esperando una respuesta.

 **-No eres la persona idónea para ese cargo.-**

 **-Señor, discrepo, he entrenado a numerosos soldados, soy la mejor cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de armas, no me es desfavorable, sé que tengo puntos flojos en algunos aspectos, pero cuento ahora mismo con oficiales que pueden cubrir mis deficiencias-** alzó nuevamente la mirada abriéndolos clavándolos en él. **-Y sobre todo creo que tengo dotes de liderazgo capaces de entrenar a los futuros capitanes, mi entrenamiento fue duro, pero me valió la pena para saber cómo manejar a mis subordinados, creo poder instruir en ese aspecto sin problema-** finalizó.

-No eres la indicada para ocupar ese puesto- reiteró como sentencia final cruzándose de brazos.

Por primera vez desde que se había plantado delante de ellos la joven se permitió mostrar su descontento, un gruñido y una clara mueca de desaprobación la delataban.

 **-Uno de mis subordinados llevara la academia-** habló Hux ignorando la protesta de la Coronel. **–Así que deme su situación y me encargare de enviar a quien sea necesario para acomodarla y empezar a instruir a los jóvenes-**

 **-No puedo-** negó manteniéndose firme **–Tengo órdenes de no dar esa información-** añadió **–y arriesgo de parecer una insubordinación, solo Kylo Ren y el Líder Supremo como su superior, pueden autorizarme a darla-**

 **-Coronel no juegue conmigo-** le advirtió.

 **-General, no juego, usted tiene un rango, Kylo Ren también, si uno de ustedes me da una orden he de respetarla como mis superiores, pero al estar en el mismo estatus de poder, no puedo incumplir una orden de ninguno de ustedes, a excepción de aquellas que pretendan obligarme a incumplir una antes dada por el otro.-** Un pequeño rumor se formó entre los oficiales, eran ciertas sus palabras y la pequeña sonrisa orgullosa de la joven así lo confirmaba, al igual que el creciente enfado en el pelirrojo.

 **-¡Llamad a Kylo Ren!-** gritó exaltado Hux.

 **-Señor, en cuanto salió de esta sala se embarcó en una nave ya dispuesta para ir a su encuentro con el Líder Supremo.-** la respuesta rápida de uno de los soldados tras comprobar la información en uno de los ordenadores molestó de sobremanera al General.

 **-En cuanto regrese lo quiero frente a mí sin espera.-** Ordenó antes de girarse hacia la mujer **–Retírese Coronel.-** Uri se cuadró una última vez antes de retirarse.

Le asignaron una estancia, le dieron un nuevo uniforme y la eximieron de las tareas propias de su cargo. No sabía el motivo y comenzaba a preocuparse. Al tercer dia, cuando fue llamada para revisar el estado de su brazo no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

 **-¿Me pasa algo?-** preguntó a la doctora.

 **-La herida es bastante grave, no ha sido tratada correctamente, es posible que te deje secuelas-** informó de forma casi autónoma. **–Aunque apenas le resta uno o dos días de tratamiento con los droides y podrás volver a ejercitarte.-**

 **-Eso ya me lo dijisteis ayer-** buscó con la mirada a la mujer que la rehuía. **-¿algo más aparte de eso?-** inquirió autoritaria.

 **-No-** respondió rápidamente la mujer mientras apartaba su mirada de la joven. **–Apenas un par de datos anormales en sus analíticas, imagino por mala alimentación o falta de algunos productos, pero fuera de eso nada más-**

 **-¿Por qué no me dejan ocupar mi puesto?-**

 **-Desconozco esa información-** respondió rápidamente.

 **-Soy tu superior no me mientas.-** aseveró sus palabras, provocando que la mujer parara sus pasos quedándose estática dando la espalda.

 **-Tengo órdenes de no darle información a parte de su estado de salud.-** confirmó sus sospechas. Chistó su lengua y se alzó de la camilla, ya había sido tratada la herida por la que permanecer ahí era innecesario. Se dispuso a marchar pero antes de ello, habló una última vez.

 **-¿Puedo moverme libremente por la base, o también lo tengo prohibido?-** inquirió, la mujer dudo, pero negó con la testa.

 **-Puede moverse libremente, si hay alguna limitación de acceso imagino que se lo informaran.-** respondió escuetamente, para observarla una última vez antes de que Uri saliera. Pero lo que vio en la mirada de la mujer le sorprendió ¿lastima? Eso era malo, muy malo y ella lo sabía.

Se paseó por millonésima vez en los días que llevaba allí, por los pasillos. La base no era grande la recorrió con facilidad, volviendo a acabar como era rutinario en las salas de entrenamiento. Se sentó sin ganas a ver como los soldados, torpes combatían unos con otros. Bufó con molestia, en el tiempo que había pasado en la vieja base sus soldados habían mejorado enormemente, y sabía a ciencia cierta que cualquiera de ellos sería capaz de ganar a los que allí se encontraban.

Unos pasos tras ella llamaron su atención, sobre todo cuando se paró a su lado y quitando su plateado casco le habló.

 **-No debería estar en esta zona Coronel.-** su mirada se fijaba en los contrincantes que se batían.

 **-¿También tengo prohibido estar aquí?-** inquirió malhumorada la castaña con los pies colgado del barandal donde se había sentado.

 **-No Coronel, pero sabiendo que su brazo aún está en malas condiciones, no creo que sea oportuno que este aquí, es conocido que suele interferir en los entrenamientos ajenos.-** musitó con un deje de diversión. Uri la observó de refilón, mientras suspiraba, la rubia esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, afable, muy contraria a la imagen que normalmente daba.

 **-Tutéame Phasma-** le ordenó **–es tu momento de descanso, no necesitas tantas formalidades para hablar conmigo.-** La mayor afirmó observándola con cuidado. **-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-** se atrevió a preguntar, Phasma era muy cercana a Hux por lo que seguramente estaba informada, aunque Uri tenía claro que poca o nada de información escaparía de los labios de esta.

 **-Estamos reorganizándonos nuevamente, por segunda vez en un año.-** le respondió la mayor, provocándole un mohín en protesta a la menor que la observó con un deje de incredulidad.

 **-Sabes que no me refería a eso-** protestó, Phasma rio ante su queja y volviendo su atención hacia los combatientes se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos.

 **-Snoke esta molestó desde hace meses-** habló por sorpresa Uri la observó de inmediato no apartando sus orbes de ella. **–Ya son tres las veces que Ren ha desaparecido y dos de ellas, son en cierta manera culpa de Hux-** añadía sin miedo a represalias

 **-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-** se defendió con rapidez.

 **-Tu siempre estás en medio, según lo que entendí entre los gritos de Hux-** rio recordando la escena **–Snoke le advirtió a Ren que si tu interferías en sus objetivos él no tendría piedad contigo, era la condición de permitirle estar contigo-** La mueca de Uri era evidente y clara, desconocía esa información y ese hecho le hizo gracia a la mayor, que ensanchó la sonrisa. **–Por eso Hux te tiene vigilada, dependes de las respuestas que Ren le dé a Snoke.-** finalizó.

 **-¿Piensan matarme?-** preguntó inquisitiva, Phasma se encogió de hombros desconociendo la información.

 **-No creo que lleguen a ese extremo, aunque Hux sienta odio por Ren valora tus habilidades, le eres útil, y Ren…-** hizo una pausa meditando sus palabras **–creo que realmente él te quiere y es lo suficiente inteligente para saber medir sus palabras para no ponerte en peligro.-**

Uri la observaba, esa mujer era particularmente perceptiva, siempre se lo demostraba, de una u otra forma, cada vez que hablaba con ella se daba cuenta de que realmente no pegaba nada en esa organización, pero cuando se ponía el casco su temperamento variaba dejando claro que si merecía su cargo.

 **-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-** de nuevo se encogió de hombros.

 **-¿Habrías parado de preguntar si no te lo dijera?-** Uri negó **–pues eso-** sentenció **–ahora es mejor que te tranquilices, no puedes hacer nada hasta que Ren vuelva y ocurra lo que ocurra, es mejor que estés completamente recuperada.-** le aconsejó agarrando su cascó virándose para marchar de ahí dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Tras esa pequeña charla con la capitana, los días transcurrieron lentos y sin problemas, Uri se había comportado lo mejor que recordaba, observaba a todo el que se acercaba a su situación, los que había identificado como conocedores de su "estado" eran pocos, altos cargos, la doctora y algún soldado que la vigilaba cuando se alejaba del lugar.

Acató la orden de descanso forzado, aunque no abandonaba sus rutinarios entrenamientos que había retomado una vez su brazo estuvo del todo recuperado. No fue hasta el quintó día que Hux la llamó que no se acercó a esa sección de la base.

Respiró profundamente antes de atravesar las puertas, no tenía miedo, nadie en esa base podía provocarle pavor, solo Snoke le infundía miedo pero no estaba ahí, tenía la certeza de eso. Pero aun así, no sabía que esperar, se había preparado esos días, por si tenía que ofrecer batalla para salvar su propia vida, Kylo se lo advirtió antes de partir y eso haría de ser necesario.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Hux en la sala, ocupado leyendo unos documentos mientras, varios oficiales cumplían con sus tareas, vigilando y modificando datos en varias pantallas. Pasó su mirada de un lado a otro por la estancia, hasta que se topó con una figura oscura, la reconoció de inmediato. Pero antes de que pudiera dirigir una sola palabra hacia él, Hux intervino.

 **-Coronel-** le llamó captando su atención **–de a partir de mañana retomara las tareas de su cargo** \- ella afirmó, quería preguntar por la nueva academia, pero se mantuvo en silencio. **-Puede retirarse-** ordenó **–esperó mañana este puntual en su puesto.-**

 **-Sí señor, así será.-** el aire que había tomado en un principio escapó en cuanto se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al General. Cuando fijó su mirada una última vez en Kylo, esta vez tuvo su atención de vuelta, un gesto de su cabeza fue lo único que identificó como buena señal antes de salir de allí.

No hizo falta que pasaran más de 20 minutos para que alguien llamara a su puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre bajo la máscara entró en la estancia como una exhalación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, a prisa. Quitándose el casco en el proceso para abalanzarse aprisionando el cuerpo de la mujer contra la pared.

Uri notó el peso del caballero contra su cuerpo, sin darle opción a escapatoria, él devoró sus labios sin consideración, Uri correspondía de igual manera, hasta que un momento de cordura la embriagó, apartándolo levemente, de ella.

 **-Kylo-** le llamó en el momento que vio libres sus labios, pero nuevamente el moreno tardó poco en volver apoderarse de ellos **–Kylo, para-** le pidió una vez más. **-¿dime que ha pasado?-**

 **-Luego-** pidió casi rogó **–déjame aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda contigo-** musitó mientras pasaba sus manos con descaro por el cuerpo de la castaña.

 **-¿Poco tiempo?-** preguntó de nuevo.

 **-Uri-** la llamó **–por favor, luego-** sus miradas se encontraron la mirada del moreno demandaba por ella, que tras un instante cedió a su pedido, con una clara preocupación ante las palabras del moreno. Notando como el caballero no tardaba en cárgala aferrándose a sus muslos para poder acercarla más a él.


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno, al fin **he alcanzado los 100k** de palabras con este Fic, que hace tiempo me está gustando mucho escribir, aunque tardo más de lo que querría. Así que como anteriormente dije, **muchísimas gracias a todos** aquellos que me han seguido o siguen. A los que leen y comentan, en verdad, no sabéis lo agradecida que estoy porque me hayáis acompañado por este tiempo y espero que también por el tiempo que venga.

 **Sobre la historia:** He de decir que este capítulo lo he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido, me he esforzado mucho, quería hacer algo bonito y significativo ya que los consiguientes tendrán un cambio en el hilo. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo.

 **Esperó vuestras opiniones y se aceptan ideas** , ya que aunque tengo muy claro como acabara la historia (a la cual le queda bastante o eso espero) también estoy abierta a ideas para pequeñas tramas secundarias o similares.

Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo de los 100k. **Disfrútenlo, un abrazo y un enorme saludo!**

* * *

 **Cap 22: Naboo**

Las manos de Kylo se movían ansiosas y demandantes, recorrían los muslos de la joven de arriba a abajo sin pudor, aferrándose a sus nalgas, mientras ejercía más fuerza contra ella y la pared. Un pequeño quejido por parte de Uri lo hizo controlarse. Se separó un momento observando con cuidado y atención el rostro de la mujer, que tras la sucesión de interminables besos, respiraba agitada demandando por aire.

La quería, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de ello, para él era la pieza que le faltaba, capaz de calmarlo en la peor situación, o hacerle arriesgar la vida si era necesario para socorrerla. La castaña se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles y él lo permitió, ya no había marcha atrás.

Mientras todos aquellos pensamientos recorrían la mente del moreno su inactividad, provocó una exigente demanda de la Coronel, que tras la impronta efusividad del caballero momentos antes, había dejado relegada a un segundo plano su preocupación.

Alzó sus brazos con rapidez y agilidad, aferrando su nuca para volver a unir sus labios con los de él. El gesto fue agresivo y exigente. Las lenguas pedían permiso para entrar, siendo rápidamente concedido. Un suave mordisco en el labio del moreno erizó el vello de su espalda. Le encantaban esos gestos de la joven, tanto o más que a ella los bocados que él le profería en su cuello cuando lo tenía a mano.

Las manos de Uri se movieron raudas, cuando pudo ver que el moreno no se detendría en sus besos, para comenzar a desabrochar las ropas del mayor, que mientras la cargaba no podía servirse de sus propias manos, las cuales tenia altamente ocupadas en otros enseres que no molestaban en absoluto a la mujer.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción adornó por primera vez en ese día el rostro del caballero, cuando vio a la castaña desabrochar sus ropas. Buscó con la mirada, mientras se centraba en el cuello de la joven repartiendo besos, bocados y lamiendo toda la zona, la mesa más cercana. Cuando la divisó no lo pensó dos veces, se movió hacia ella, depositando con cuidado a la menor, para liberar sus manos.

No pasó ni un segundo, en el que el moreno se separó lo suficiente para deshacerse de las ropas que Uri previamente había desabrochado, sin separar sus labios, en todo momento, de los de la mujer, que con descaro le ayudaba a quitarse las prendas.

Cuando las telas negras del uniforme del caballero decoraron el suelo, fueron entonces las de la coronel las que eran objeto de atención, ambos se afanaban ansiosos por hacerlas desaparecer. La chaqueta pronto estuvo en el suelo, seguida por la camiseta que no tuvo tanta complicación.

Y como si el tiempo fuera limitado, Uri se retiraba con habilidad las botas dejándolas caer al suelo, para ver como al instante el caballero le desabrochaba su pantalón, dispuesto a quitárselo de un tirón. Lo cual logró, provocando una pequeña risa en ella que lo vio divertida, al escuchar un gruñido de insatisfacción al verla ante él apenas con su ropa interior.

 **-¿Por qué llevas tanta ropa?-** se quejó mientras aferraba su rostro con ambas manos.

 **-No eres el más indicado para quejarse de eso** \- le respondió la castaña mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura del pantalón, el cual no dudó en desabrochar.

Ante aquel gestó el moreno se deshizo del resto de prendas de la joven, para admirarla desnuda ante él, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para centrarse en ello, cuando notó como la mano de la castaña se colaba dentro de su pantalón, provocando que un pequeño gruñido de placer escapara de sus labios al notar como aferraba su miembro moviendo su mano con lentitud.

Kylo se dejaba hacer mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, aspirando su aroma, entre besos y caricias, no aguantándose algunos ruidos producto de las maniobras de Uri. Sus manos por otro lado no se mantenían estáticas, recorría cada centímetro de la piel de la Coronel, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos. Centrándose cada poco en colmar de caricias algunas zonas que sabía a la mujer le gustaba.

Una de sus manos se centró en su pecho izquierdo, mientras mordía la clavícula de Uri. Jugueteando con la aureola con su pulgar, el cual acariciaba haciendo círculos aquel punto sensible para la castaña. No fue hasta que pasado un rato en el que no era capaz de contenerse los gruñidos, cuando descendió en una caricia sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la menor.

Encaminó sus dedos por la zona, mientras la otra mano atraía a la mujer por la nuca, para besarla de una forma algo más calma a como lo había hecho apenas momentos antes. Fue cuando sus dedos se introdujeron con facilidad en la joven, cuando se separó para mirarla a los ojos, sin alejarse demasiado de ella.

 **-Estas muy húmeda-** le susurró sobre los labios.

 **-Culpa tuya-** fue la única respuesta que la joven pudo dar antes de que el moreno volviera a salvar las distancias. Alcanzado la mano de la coronel la cual sacó de su pantalón, antes de aferrar con fuerza las caderas de la joven.

Tiró de ella acercándola más así, mientras dejaba que la cintura de su pantalón se escurriera lo suficiente, para que sus sexos tuvieran contacto entre ellos. No tardó ni dos segundos cuando se aventuró a penetrarla.

Sendos gemidos uno más ronco al otro, se escucharon en la estancia, antes de que los movimientos del moreno comenzaran un vaivén acompasado con los movimientos de cadera de la joven, la cual se aferraba a la musculosa espalda del moreno.

Durante largo rato los ruidos no cedían en aquella estancia, el sudor perlaba los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, al igual que el ambiente se caldeaba. En una de las ocasiones el moreno aferró con fuerza los muslos de la castaña para alzarla, sin separarse de ella, y dirigirse hacia la cama donde la recostó con cuidado, para continuar con su cometido.

No supieron en que momento, ambos habían alcanzado el éxtasis, ni cuantas veces ocurrió, solo sabían que ese momento debían aprovecharlo y así lo hicieron. Fue mucho el tiempo en el que no cesaron en sus caricias y gestos, hasta que agotados, se acomodaron en el cuerpo del otro, en silencio, relajándose. Las manos del moreno recorrían la espalda de la castaña en una constante caricia que no cedía. Mientras que Uri imitaba tal acto en el pecho de este.

El silencio que inundaba la estancia se mantuvo por largo rato, el moreno no la soltaba, la tenía abrazada junto a su cuerpo desnudo afianzando su agarre en la cintura de la joven que se mantenía calma, apoyada contra el pecho del caballero.

Un suspiró cansino rompió aquel silenció, Uri alzó su testa, para apoyar la barbilla en él pudiendo así mirarlo. No le había respondido a la pregunta desde que llegó y la acorraló contra la pared, la castaña aunque tenía muchas cuestiones, preferiría esperar a que el joven decidiera hablar.

 **-Me ha ordenado llevarme a Yul a entrenar allí, quiere ver cuánto avanza y a qué velocidad-** Informó al fin. Uri lo miró sorprendida.

 **-¿Con él?-**

 **-Si-**

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-** inquirió alzándose sobre sus brazos. La mueca que mostró el caballero denotaba su inconformidad con la respuesta que iba a dar.

 **-Hasta que acabe su entrenamiento.-** en ese momento, los movimientos de Uri fueron rápidos y preocupados, se sentó sobre él para poder mirarlo atentamente.

 **-Eso llevara años-** acusó.

 **-Lo sé-** afirmó cerrando los ojos, la mujer se mordió el labio **–y no puedes venir conmigo-** añadió adelantando a la siguientes palabras de Uri **–lo ha especificado.-** sentenció **–Aunque tampoco quiero que vengas-** añadió abriendo los ojos para mirar su cara molesta **–no es seguro y ahora que has desbloqueado la fuerza, de saberlo te exigiría como su alumna y no es algo que deseo que ocurra-** iba a reprochar la joven cuando el muchacho prosiguió con sus palabras **. –Puedes aprovechar para entrenar a los cadetes en la nueva academia y cuando estén listos, el entrenamiento con Yul muy probablemente esté finalizado-** No le dio tiempo a proseguir con sus palabras, cuando una muy molesta Uri le cortó.

 **-No me han dado la academia, Hux se la va a dar a otro oficial-** escupió la información sorprendiendo al moreno, que frunció el ceño.

 **-No-** sentenció seguro apoyándose con sus codos en la cama para incorporarse **. –la academia es tuya, y de nadie más-** sentenció.

 **-Pues eso díselo a Hux, porque por más que intente que me la diera, me lo negó alegando que no era la más indicada, ni estaba en condiciones para exigir nada.-** espetó alterada, antes de respirar hondo manteniendo su compostura. Gruñó desviando la mirada con molestia, mientras intentaba asumir las palabras anteriores del joven. Un entrenamiento de ese calibre supondría años, varios seguramente.

Kylo la observaba, analizaba cada escueto movimiento de la joven, no estaba de acuerdo con tener que llevar a Yul frente a su maestro, pero aun así eran las órdenes estrictas que este le había dado. Y después de todo, seguía siendo su maestro, al cual había escogido por voluntad propia, al que temía y respetaba a la par.

Suspiró con resignación, alzando su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven obligándola a mirarle. **–No será para siempre-**

 **-Lo sé-** respondió en apenas un susurró la joven aun negándose a mirar al muchacho. **–si estoy en la orden es porque tu estas-** añadió **–si no estás, no tiene sentido que permanezca aquí-** finalizó alzando la vista para encontrarse con los orbes oscuros. **–Sabes que mi misión es mantenerte con vida-** agregó antes de que el silencio se apoderaba de sus labios, ciertamente hacía mucho tiempo que la misión dejó de ser la causa por la que ella se preocupaba de él.

 **-No voy a morir, es solo un entrenamiento-** respondió serio **–yo lo pasé y sigo con vida, el podrá pasarlo sin problema, así que mi vida no es algo que esté en riesgo-** añadió sabiendo que su maestro era mucho más peligroso que él.

 **-Pero no podré ayudarte.-** agregó rápidamente.

 **-Uri-** la llamó serio **-prefiero que estés en Nixus a salvo y con gente que pueda ayudarte en caso de emergencia a que vengas conmigo y no pueda oponerme a que mi maestro haga contigo lo que desee-** su tonó autoritario captó la atención de la joven **–si vienes y ocurre algo no me lo perdonaría.-** añadió.

 **-Se cuidarme-** musitó en un susurro.

 **-Y yo-** añadió el caballero con prontitud **–pero para poder hacerlo tengo que evitar que mi mente este centrada en tu bienestar y allí tu seguridad ocuparía casi toda mi atención.-** Nuevamente Uri no pudo evitar morder su labio de la impotencia, reconocía que tenía razón, pero no quería aceptar el hecho de que se fuera por tanto tiempo.

Suspiró derrotada tras los momentos necesarios para asimilar que no había otra opción, fue entonces cuando afirmó con su testa dando por zanjado ese tema. Kylo la aferró con fuerza antes de besarla, la joven se mantuvo durante largo rato en su posición con los ojos cerrados, después de todo, no había esperado que eso llegara a ocurrir. Cuando se separaron el moreno se mantuvo estático observándola, entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, para su suerte, había tenido más días para asimilar la noticia.

 **-Cada vez que pueda intentare ir a la academia-** concedió a escasos centímetros de sus labios antes de volver a salvar las distancias para en esta ocasión ser correspondido con algo más de interés por parte de la castaña.

 **-Aun no tengo la academia bajo mi mando-** recordó al separarse.

 **-Ya te he dicho que no será de nadie más-** ella afirmó.

 **-¿Entonces iras?-**

 **-Iré-**

 **-Promételo-**

 **-Lo prometo-** la besó de nuevo antes de obligarla a caer otra vez sobre su pecho abrazándola sin permitirle zafarse. Drenaría de ella todo lo posible, en esos escuetos días que le quedaban antes de marchar, lo había decidido, quería llevarse consigo todo de la única persona que lo apreciaba como persona y no como herramienta.

No fue hasta que el hambre comenzó a manifestarse en la joven que no se separaron, no querían, ni uno ni el otro. Y aun así cuando lo hicieron la Coronel mostraba un semblante taciturno, que era en cierta manera incapaz de ocultar para aquellos que la conocieran, aunque para su suerte, no eran muchos en la Primera Orden que tenían ese privilegió.

Buscaron algo que comer ante las miradas inquisitivas de los soldados, ya se habían hecho a la idea de que la Coronel estuviera de vuelta, pero la presencia del caballero les hacía verse cohibidos, aunque los murmullos no cesaban. Mil y un extraño rumore comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos en las escasas horas que el hombre estaba en la base, llegando incluso algunos a otorgarle la autoría del ataque a la base, cosa ilógica.

Un gruñido de molestia por parte de Uri antes de alzarse para mirar de forma retadora a los presentes, fue suficiente para que los soldados volvieran su atención a su comida.

 **-Odio ser el centro de atención-** susurró cuando recobró su compostura sentándose nuevamente en su sitio. Kylo esbozó una sonrisa, sin mencionar nada, no era la primera vez que la joven expresaba esa molestia, ni sería el último, por lo que le restó importancia.

 **-Deberías estar acostumbrada, últimamente hay demasiadas miradas puestas en nosotros.-** sentenció recordando las que habían recibido en Nixus los días posteriores a su despertar.

 **-Hay cosas a las que no quiero acostumbrarme-** respondió tomando los cubiertos con brusquedad, mientras miraba a varios de los que aún se atrevían a mirarlos.

Caída la noche, cuando el ambiente en la base era más calmado, fue cuando de improvisto uno de los soldados se acercó a la situación donde ambos se encontraban. Hux mandaba llamar al caballero, Uri supo para que, quería la localización del resto de tropas, no le hizo falta decírselo al moreno, este, se limitó a mostrarse seguro y confiado.

 **-No te preocupes-** musitó una única vez Kylo, antes de besar la cabeza de la joven una vez el soldado se había alejado lo suficiente. Para tras ello salir en dirección al centro de comunicaciones donde un Hux ahora sin tanto papeleo lo esperaba impasible, mientras seguía los movimientos de sus subordinados, en las pantallas que decoraban aquella estancia.

 **-Ren-** fue el escueto saludo del General al verlo atravesar las puertas.

 **-Hux-** se lo devolvió de igual forma.

 **-Imagino que sabes por qué te he llamado.-** Inquirió estático sin mostrar un cambio en tu expresión.

 **-La localización del resto de tropas-** respondió tajante.

 **-Así es-**

 **-No hay necesidad de que lo conozcas-** habló mordaz **–todos los que deben saber su situación ya la conocen, nadie más requiere de esa información.-** un pequeño gesto por parte del pelirrojo delató su molestia, por más que intentara ocultarla.

 **-Yo decido quien o no...-**

 **-No-** cortó tajante **–tengo tanta autoridad como tú para escoger quien debe conocerla-** habló serio **–actualmente hay un grupo de cadetes dispuestos a entrenar allí y oficiales capaces para entrenarlos, también hay una Coronel capaz de llevar toda la academia como alto cargo, asumiendo responsabilidades y deberes. Si escoges o no mandar al resto de tus futuras "marionetas" allí a instruirse, me es indiferente, por el momento hay el suficiente personal para que se ponga en marcha.-** cada palabra que decía alteraba más al pelirrojo **–si por otro lado prefieres montar una segunda academia, desde cero, adelante no me opondré.-** sentenció retomando el silencio inicial.

 **-Estoy muy cansado de tus impertinencias Ren-** escupió las palabras.

 **-¿Impertinencias?-** rio **–creo que es hora de que comiences a ver la autoridad que poseo, llevas mucho tiempo sin prestarme el respeto que merezco y ese tiempo ya se ha agotado-** advirtió.

 **-No podrás protegerla en cuanto desaparezcas-** amenazó con odio en sus palabras, al verse incapacitado para evitar que los dictámenes del caballero se cumplieran. Kylo alzó una ceja arrogante mientras una sádica sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

 **-No hay nadie en esta base que suponga un peligro suficiente contra ella para que yo tenga que protegerla.-** sentenció prepotente, descalificándolo al igual que a sus subordinados **–Si piensas amenazarme al menos ten en cuenta tu estatus antes-** añadió antes de virarse marchando del lugar sin esperar una respuesta de Hux.

Cuando salió de la sala Uri que esperaba apoyada en una de las paredes del pasillo de acceso, se movió con curiosidad, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno.

 **-¿Qué ha dicho?-** preguntó curiosa caminando a su lado cuando este la alcanzó.

 **-Prepárate, mañana salimos para Nixus-** habló únicamente, provocando que la joven parara sus pasos, para observarlo, con curiosidad.

 **-Lo has manipulado con la fuerza-** sentenció desde su posición, obligando al moreno a girarse para observarla, con una ceja alzada.

 **-Solo ejercí mi cargo-** respondió con prepotencia **–tengo utilidad aparte de la de soldado-** añadió orgulloso provocando que una escueta sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la joven.

 **-Como siempre te has comportado como un crio caprichoso, se me había olvidado que puedes ejercer con responsabilidad cuando sea necesario-** bromeó mientras se encogía de hombros, causando que Kylo gruñera por sus palabras antes de ponerse en marchar, siendo alcanzado al instante por la castaña. **–Es bueno saber, que aunque tarde, comienzas a madurar** \- añadió divertida.

 **-No hagas que me arrepienta-** una breve risa femenina inundó el corredor.

Los preparativos fueron sencillos, no había mucho que acomodar, lo más tedioso fueron las instrucciones que Hux le había ordenado transmitir a la Capitana Phasma, con tal de no querer acercarse a esa nave. La rubia sonrió con amabilidad cuando estuvo frente a la Coronel, mientras le entregaba un dispositivo de contacto.

 **-El General Hux quiere un reporte semanal, y una vez cada dos semanas una de tus naves ha de personificarse aquí para dar un reporte más completo-** hablaba mientras observaba a varios soldados meter la carga a la nave **–El transporte de los aprendices ha de ser siempre escoltado por soldados y preferentemente usted-** añadió volviendo su atención a la castaña que afirmaba seria.

 **-¿A accedido a que el resto de muchachos formen parte de la academia?-** se sorprendió en cierta manera.

– **Si-** respondió con diversión **–es más fácil y económico aprovechar las instalaciones ya existentes que decís tener-** añadió, antes de proseguir informando **-Si se requiere de alguna maquinaria o de material específico, indíquenlo en los reportes semanales e intenten que el encargado del reporte quincenal lo reitere, para que se pueda preparar cuanto antes.-** Uri afirmó nuevamente. **–Y por último, si se requiere de alguno de los soldados o usted misma ha de acudir de inmediato, para proceder a cumplir con la tarea para la que se le requiera. La academia no exime a ningún oficial de su puesto en la Primera Orden-** finalizó tajante.

 **-Entendido-** señaló mientras se ponía los guantes y la nueva gorra **-¿Algo más?-**

Phasma se encogió de hombros haciendo sonar su armadura **–Suerte-** musitó con una sonrisa antes de colocarse el casco, ocultando todo rastro de amabilidad, volviendo a sus quehaceres tras eso.

Uri sonrió mientras la veía marchar, realmente esa mujer era peculiar. Pronto la voz de Kylo captó su atención indicando que era hora de partir. Y sin tardanza se aventuró en la nave, para comenzar su camino hacia su nuevo planeta de residencia.

En el transcurso del viaje no hubo problemas, Uri y Kylo vigilaban constantemente que ninguna de las naves de la Primera Orden siguiera su trayectoria, a la par que de forma algo más relajada intentaban aprovechar el máximo del tiempo que podían.

La sonrisa de la joven se mostraba, aunque apesadumbrada, de forma constante en su rostro. El moreno por su parte no lo decía pero agradecía que ella dejara de lado el asunto del entrenamiento y su partida, centrándose en otros temas, hablaba sobre lo que haría en la academia. Las instalaciones como las distribuiría o los grupos.

Mencionaba cuales serían los oficiales escogidos para cada tarea y sobretodo como intentaría fusionar a los comerciantes en esa sociedad que ya habían organizado ellos antes de su llegada. No podía dejar de lado ese sector, debía aprovechar sus conocimientos y habilidades, evitando en todo momento, que el descontento los hiciera tornarse en su contra.

Kylo escuchaba en silencio lo que la joven decía o proponía, la veía deseosa de empezar a llevar a cabo sus planes y alejarse de cierta manera de la base principal. Su postura reclinada en el asiento lo hacía ver relajado. Apoyó su rostro sobre su mano mientras no apartaba la mirada de la joven que seguía hablando como si fuera un mero monologo, debido a la falta de respuesta del caballero que se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando.

 **-¿Cuánto puede aguantar actualmente esta nave en órbita?-** preguntó el moreno interrumpiendo el monologo de la mujer.

 **-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió, mientras observaba atentamente los indicadores frente a ella **–creo que cerca de una semana sin problemas-** informó sin comprender el porqué de esa cuestión.

 **-Perfecto-** fue la única respuesta del caballero, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se alzaba hacia la castaña, cogiéndola de las muñecas para levantarla de su asiento antes de ocuparlo él, haciendo que esta se sentara de nuevo pero sobre sus rodillas, mientras cogía el caballero los mandos de la nave.

 **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-Pilotar-**

 **-Ya, eso ya lo veo, ¿pero por qué?-** preguntó esta vez mirándolo con una ceja alzada girándose sobre sus piernas.

 **-Quiero ir a un sitio antes-** respondió con simpleza **–tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes-** añadió sin dar más información dejando a una extrañada Uri que veía como Kylo viraba la nave cambiando de rumbo.

Se quedó callada por largo rato intentando averiguar cuál era el destino del nuevo rumbo tomado. Mientras eso ocurría el moreno se divertía viéndola tan atenta. Soltó uno de los mandos en varias ocasiones para agarrar la cintura de la joven aferrándola con fuerza, mientras la nave seguía el rumbo fijado, a la par que iba depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de la mujer la cual no parecía quejarse del gesto.

Uri por su parte no pudo hasta horas más tarde identificar el planeta que este pretendía alcanzar. Por lo que en el trascurso se deja hacer escuchándose en ocasiones una pequeña risa cuando el moreno la besaba en algunas zonas donde le hacía cosquillas. Fue cuando divisó un azulado planeta cuando lo identificó.

 **-¿Naboo?-** musitó apenas en un susurro con sorpresa, recargándose hacia delante sobre el caballero para poder cerciorarse si era realmente ese el planeta que veía.

 **-Si-** respondió el caballero.

 **-¿Por qué?-** se giró para mirarlo mientras este se recargaba sobre el asiento cediéndole de nuevo los mandos a la joven que los tomó.

 **-Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irme-** respondió escuetamente, provocando una mayor curiosidad en la castaña, que lo miraba sin comprender **. –Sigue las coordenadas que te he dejado.-** añadió mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando que la joven se encargara de las maniobras de descenso.

Uri miró con curiosidad las coordenadas que el moreno había marcado en uno de los aparatos, siguiéndolas conforme se iban aproximando.

 **-¿No habrá problema si ven la nave?-** preguntó curiosa.

 **-No te preocupes, apenas hay nadie viviendo en esa zona-** respondió sin abrir los ojos.

Uri apretó los labios inconforme con la respuesta, pero guio la nave sin problemas, por entre las montañas, sobrevolando varios lagos, hasta que en la lejanía pudo apreciar una construcción. Frunció el ceño, no era ahí exactamente donde las coordenadas indicaban pero si muy cerca. Sobrevoló bajo dejando de lado, por su zurda una aparente villa de algún alto cargo que la joven no identificaba.

Cuando la nave descendió, Kylo, hizo amago de levantarse, obligando a la castaña a alzarse antes para permitírselo. El moreno la agarró de la mano de inmediato y la guio hacia fuera de la nave. La joven se dejaba guiar en silencio apreciando el paisaje de aquel planeta, era hermoso, demasiado. Su mirada se centró en la villa que había dejado a lo lejos mientras se adentraban más en la profundidad de una de esas montañas que rodeaban el lago.

 **-¿Kylo?-** preguntó dudosa **-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-**

 **-Darte un apellido-** respondió sorprendiendo a la castaña a la par que se paraban frente a una extraña puerta entre los frondosos árboles.

El moreno la empujó con cuidado y avanzó por un oscuro pasaje de piedra tallada con diferentes dibujos, iluminados por huecos perfectamente situados en el techo que dejaban pasar la luz natural mostrando como esa construcción parecía ser un extraño y antiguo templo.

Kylo frenó en seco al llegar a una sala más amplia que tenía un corredor a un lateral. Uri se paró a su lado mientras observaba la pared a su frente mostraba unos preciosos tallados en la piedra. ¿Por qué aquel lugar estaba ahí escondido? Pensaba mientras analizaba todo el lugar, hasta que una serie de pasos se escuchó resonar por el corredor.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a esa dirección viendo como un anciano encorvado y con un bastón se ayudaba de las paredes para caminar, seguido de un muchacho joven y un niño de no más de 10 años. Uri observó con atención al hombre que alzar la vista mostro sus ojos ciegos.

 **-¿Qué busca alguien en estas arcaicas ruinas?-** preguntó la voz del anciano, mientras se acercaba hasta la posición de los dos joven recién llegados.

 **-Una vez hace mucho uno de tus predecesores llevó a cabo una ceremonia en secreto-** habló el moreno. El anciano hizo el amago de mirarlo alzando una ceja. **–Quiero que oficies otra como en aquella ocasión-** añadió, provocando que el anciano sonriera ante esas palabras.

 **-Es extraño que alguien sepa de esa ceremonia-** habló tranquilo mientras se viraba hacia la pared piedra cubierta de tallas. **–Al igual de extraño que conozca de nuestra existencia-** hablaba con calma **–hace años que nos creen extintos-**

La joven miraba apenas sin comprender lo que ocurría, entendía lo que pretendía el caballero pero no sabía el motivo de estar ahí, y con aquel anciano. Siguió con su mirada a los dos muchachos que tras una indicación del mayor se movieron para ayudarlo a subir una serie de escaleras frente a la pared.

 **-Acercaos-** musitó el anciano. Uri dirigió su mirada al caballero el cual con un extraño deje de diversión la observaba.

 **-Es tu ultima oportunidad de huir-** le susurró cerca del oído, provocando un mohín a la castaña que lo miró con fingida molestia.

 **-Nunca dije que quisiera huir de esto-** sentenció también en un susurro antes de comenzar a andar siendo seguida por el moreno que en cuanto la alcanzó se situó a su lado.

El anciano cuando recibió una confirmación de uno de los muchachos que lo acompañaban comenzó a recitar de memoria una especie de homilía que Uri desconocía. Cuando el anciano finalizó sus palabras se dirigió a los dos jóvenes.

 **-¿Han venido ambas partes libremente?-**

 **-Si-** respondió escuetamente el moreno, para ser seguido al instante por la Coronel que acompañó a su afirmación con su testa.

 **-Menos mal-** afirmó el anciano de forma informal provocándole a uno de los muchachos que lo acompañaban una risa. **–Entonces…-** hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a lo que el mayor de los muchachos habló.

 **-Sus nombres-**

 **-Uri-** Musitó con rapidez la joven.

 **-¿Su apellido?-** preguntó el anciano.

 **-No tengo-** respondió escuetamente, antes de que el anciano desviara la cabeza hacia el otro lado buscando la situación del moreno.

 **-Bueno no importa realmente-** musitó con calma **-Uri ¿y…?-** le preguntó al mayor.

 **-Ben Solo-** respondió sorprendiendo a la castaña que se giró rápida para mirarlo, no esperaba que dijera su norme real, lo que provocó que una enorme sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro, apenas siendo vista por el moreno que se centraba en el anciano.

 **-Uri y Ben Solo de a partir de ahora sois un ente único, por lo que Uri recibirá el apellido Solo como muestra de ello, si quieres aceptarlo-** sentenció el anciano.

 **-Sí, claro-** respondió alegre la joven provocando que el moreno esbozara una sonrisa al verla de esa forma.

 **-Entonces desde ahora ya sois oficialmente marido y mujer** \- finalizó el anciano antes de girarse dispuesto a marchar, sin esperar.

 **-Uri Solo-** susurró para sí la joven, analizando con más calma lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que significaba, mientras se viraba al moreno que la miraba atento **–no suena mal-** musitó divertida, regalándole una sonrisa al caballero.

 **-No, no suena mal-** confirmó el moreno con una sonrisa mientras alzaba sus manos hasta el rostro de la joven para besarla.

 **-Ahora si hacéis el favor, cerrad la puerta cuando os valláis, y no digáis a nadie que seguimos aquí-** advirtió el anciano interrumpiendo a los recién **casados –esto está muy tranquilo, como para que todos los jóvenes de la galaxia quieran venir ahora a que los case en secreto-** gruñó mientras se perdía por el oscuro pasadizo, seguido por los dos muchachos que con un gesto se despidieron de la pareja. Mientras Uri reía sobre los labios del moreno por las palabras del sacerdote.

Cuando ambos salieron del lugar, caminaban con calma el recorrido de vuelta, Uri aferraba con fuerza la mano del moreno no queriendo deshacer el contacto, mientras observaba el paisaje frente a ella.

 **-¿Por qué aquí?-** preguntó curiosa parándose para apreciar desde un claro la edificación al otro lado del lago.

 **-Aquí se casó hace mucho tiempo mi abuelo-** informó el moreno parándose a su lado observando la edificación a la par que la joven **. –Mi abuela era reina de Naboo, se casó con mi abuelo en secretó en aquella villa-** Uri lo escuchaba con atención sin apartar la mirada del edificio. **–Hace relativamente poco supe que aun parecía haber restos de la Hermandad del Conocimiento, por lo que creí que este sería el lugar más seguro.-** La joven lo miró al escuchar su explicación.

 **-A veces te envidio de tener o haber tenido una familia o un pasado-** confesó la joven. **–Yo ni siquiera sé de qué planeta provengo.-**

 **-Ahora tú eres mi familia-** sentenció el moreno mirándola serio **–y da igual de donde vengas, ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer tuyo un planeta, aprovecha la oportunidad-** la seriedad del joven sorprendió a Uri que tras un instante afirmó sonriente.

No tardaron en volver a la nave, después de pasar un rato admirando el paisaje y disfrutando del buen tiempo que en ese planeta hacía. Nixus no era un clima cálido ni mucho menos, por lo que esos minutos que aprovechó la joven frente al sol, los disfruto de sobremanera.

El viaje fue ameno y la llegada al planeta ruidosa, muchos de los comerciantes acostumbrados a los gritos, saludaron a la joven cuando descendió de la corteza de hielo sorprendiendo a la castaña. A la vez que parte de los soldados, oficiales y niños se percataban de su llegada.

Ambos pudieron apreciar con sorpresa, como esos días que habían estado ausentes se habían organizado como la Coronel había estipulado, sin incidentes, sorprendiéndoles como algunos de los oficiales incluso estrechaban lazos con los comerciantes, trabajando de forma conjunta. Las naves que marcharon con anterioridad habían regresado con material útil, el cual se afanaban en desembarcar los soldados.

Incluso las estancias de la construcción de mayor tamaño comenzaban a verse mínimamente acondicionadas, habían dejado de lado la frialdad de los muros desnudos. Literas montables se amontonaban en algunas salas delatando que esas serias las habitaciones.

Uri se quedó estática ante tanto cambio en tan poco tiempo, aún quedaba mucho por hacer y preparar, pero aun así todo se había movido muy rápido. Estática en el centro de la plaza junto al Caballero que informaba a Yul sobre si pronto viaje, miró hacia la entrada a las celdas. Frunció el ceño levemente, no pudiendo evitar dirigir sus pasos hacia el lugar.

Descendió las escaleras encontrándose al bajar con la estancia totalmente cambiada. Los cadáveres habían desaparecido, la sangre y los restos ya ni se imaginaba que en algún momento estuvieron allí. Y las diversas herramientas habían desaparecido de las paredes. Las celdas en el suelo habían sido limpiadas, las puertas se retiraron y ahora hacían la función de almacén.

Muchas cajas con materiales se almacenaban en la zona, junto con las armaduras y armas que habían traído de vuelta de la base. Era un almacén en toda regla, incluso la sala que antes se hubo utilizado para la esterilización se había conseguido acondicionar de una forma simple y primitiva como una enfermería.

Su rostro preocupado cambió de improvisto, ese no era más el lugar en que la torturaron y sometieron, y jamás volvería a serlo. Viró con prisa sus pasos subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos saliendo del pasaje directa para alcanzar al moreno que con sorpresa la cazó evitando que lo tirara al suelo.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** preguntó extrañado al ver como la joven se aferraba a su pecho en un abrazo escondiendo su rostro en él. Para seguidamente, soltarse y agarrar a Yul que se encontraba a un lado imitando el gesto pero esta vez abrazándolo por los hombros debido a su estatura.

 **-Mi nueva familia, mi nuevo planeta, mi nueva vida** \- respondió mirando al caballero antes de soltar al muchacho y agarrando la pechera del moreno para acercarlo a ella y besarlo, sorprendiendo tanto al moreno como a Yul que la miraba extrañado. Para correr al separarse hacia el interior de la construcción donde cazó a Nut alzándolo captando la atención de los que dentro se encontraban, que tras la sorpresa rieron por los quejidos del pequeño.

 **-¿Qué le ha pasado?-** preguntó Yul incrédulo por ver el ánimo de la mujer. Kylo sonrió sin responder mientras caminaba pasando de largo posando una mano sobre la cabellera del menor dejándolo intrigado. **–De verdad…-** reiteró **-¿Qué os ha pasado?-**


	23. Chapter 23

Buenas de nuevo, traigo al fin este capitulo que da inició a la trama que cogerá camino para alcanzar el final. Esperó os guste, advierto que hay poco Kylo en este cap, pero en los consiguientes ya aparecerá de nuevo en grandes dosis. Así que sin más espero con ganas que os guste, y disfrutad de la lectura un saludo!

* * *

 **Cap 23: 4 Años**

Tras unos días que todos los integrantes de la Primera Orden en Nixus vieron como la partida del Caballero de Ren y su discípulo, no se pudo evitar. Habían marchado como Snoke ordenó, el entrenamiento se llevaría a cabo bajo la supervisión del mayor, durase el tiempo que durase.

Todos supieron tras la despedida de ambos, hacia la que ahora era líder de aquella fortificación, que volver a verlos no sería cosa de poco tiempo, el semblante serio de los tres lo hacía evidente. El pequeño Nut que también había estado presente, no entendía el porqué de la seriedad de los mayores, por lo que apenas se limitó a despedirse de su primo como si de unas vacaciones se tratase su viaje.

Y desde aquel momento, maestro y aprendiz partieron por tiempo ilimitado.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquel momento, la galaxia entera sufrió cambios, la Primera Orden se recuperó considerablemente. Las dos bases que se habían fijado se quedaron pequeñas tras la implementación de tropas por parte del General, por lo que se requirió del uso de las bases adyacentes que tiempo atrás habían quedado en desuso.

La resistencia por su parte también había sufrido cambios, sus miembros y allegados se incrementaron, numerosos planetas se habían unido a su causa después de los constantes ataques por parte de la Primera Orden. Y hacia relativamente poco habían incrementado de forma notable los intentos por dar con los altos cargos de la Primera Orden en post de acabar de una vez por todas con la guerra que tantos años ya duraba.

Mientras tanto en un rincón de la galaxia…

 **-¿Todo claro?-** preguntaba una figura ataviada con ropas que ocultaban enteramente su apariencia. No había centímetro de piel que se viera entre tanta capa y armadura.

 **-Todo claro-** confirmaron un grupo de cinco figuras con vestimentas similares.

 **-Entonces comencemos-** dio la orden la primera, mientras los restantes afirmaron con sus testas, en un oscuro callejón de un planeta que poco tenia de legal.

Con rapidez las figuras comenzaron a moverse saliendo de la oscura calle, dispersándose entre la muchedumbre, confundiéndose con mercaderes y compradores, mezclándose con las gentes de un concurrido mercado que en la noche mostraba los productos más exóticos y prohibidos de toda la galaxia.

Sus movimientos aunque dispersos eran medidos, las figuras con rapidez se aventuraron hasta alcanzar un enorme hangar donde pronto se llevaría a cabo una importante transacción.

El líder de aquel pequeño grupo vigilaba con cuidado las posiciones de sus subordinados, tenían claro un objetivo y no se podían permitir errar. Hacía más de un año que esperaban tener la información de la que disponían ese día. Sabían con exactitud que su objetivo se encontraría allí.

Cuando alcanzaron su destino, con destreza cada uno ocupó su puesto, unos trepaban en las sombras de los callejones las enormes paredes de cemento, hasta escabullirse por los conductos de aire, mientras otros hacían lo propio por tejados.

El líder por su parte junto a uno de sus subordinados se había centrado en los guardias. Con movimientos certeros y agiles, pudieron noquear con rapidez los que se encontraban en una de las entradas, sujetándolos antes de que cayeran al suelo para evitar llamar la atención de nadie. Los colocaron de pie contra las puertas antes de cerrarlas tras de ellos, escabulléndose al interior del edificio.

Una vez dentro solo debían alcanzar su objetivo, se movieron entre las naves y los cargamentos, pudiendo ver como el resto de su equipo comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia por las pasarelas de las paredes y el fondo de aquel lugar. Todo estaba en su sitio, ellos se encontraban en posición y su objetivo también un hombre de corpulenta complexión, en el centro de una gran sala junto a una nave, se mostraba impasible, frente a un enclenque ser.

Una señal del líder y rápidamente los dos hombres con sus escoltas fueron rodeados. Los movimientos de los infiltrados eran precisos evitaron los disparos alcanzando a los escoltas antes de que los tuvieran a tiro. Golpes a diestro y siniestro volaban dejando en poco tiempo a todos los guardias inutilizados.

El líder se abalanzó con rapidez contra el más corpulento de los dos, mientras el otro no era capaz de reaccionar. La pelea era equilibrada en un primer momento, ambos luchaban con puños o las armas que iban desenfundando. Hasta que un rápido giró del infiltrado inmovilizó contra el suelo al hombre que aun sacándole casi dos cabezas fue incapaz de moverse cuando un blaster apuntó su sien apretando la mejilla del hombre contra el suelo.

 **-Ya te advertí de lo que te pasaría si entrabas en mi territorio, dame una razón para no matarte-** escupió el líder con la voz ahogada por las telas que cubrían su boca.

 **-Tengo información valiosa sobre la resistencia-** habló con dificultad el hombre, provocando que el ser que lo había acompañado desde un inicio diera un pequeño sobresalto que pasó desapercibido por los presentes.

 **-No me interesa la resistencia-** respondió con rapidez, mientras dos de los subordinados del enmascarado se movían hacia el interior de la nave del hombre.

 **-También tengo de la Primera Orden-** se apresuró a ofrecer la información mientras notaba como el líder apretaba con fuerza el arma.

 **-Tampoco tengo interés en ellos-** reiteró - **te advertí claramente que no te quería ver en mi territorio, ni cerca y adivina este es mi territorio ¡llevo un maldito año tras de ti!-** alzó la voz al decir eso. **-Sabandija escurridiza-**

 **-¡Creí que este sistema estaba fuera de tu territorio!-** la voz de aquel hombre cada vez se veía más temerosa.

 **-¡Jefe!-** llamó uno de sus subordinados mientras se asomaba por la compuerta de la nave – **debería ver esto-**

El líder se alzó con agilidad indicándole a los otros tres que vigilaran al hombre, lo cual hicieron con rapidez apuntándole con los blaster que portaban. La figura se movió hasta el interior de la nave donde el encapuchado lo esperaba con una pequeña caja abierta, se asomó a ver el contenido y con sorpresa alzó la testa a los dos sujetos, el contenido de la caja eran únicamente cristales.

 **-¿Hay más?-** preguntó.

 **-No, solo esta caja, pero lo importante no es esto-** informó el subordinado, antes de moverse por uno de los pasillos hasta alcanzar una estancia donde su compañero esperaba en la puerta vigilante. El jefe lo siguió atentó a sus pasos, se asomó al interior de la estancia, lo que vio le enfureció un golpe contra la pared lo demostraba. Un amplio grupo de personas, mujeres, hombres y niños los miraban temerosos mientras se intentaban acurrucar en las sobras de aquella habitación.

 **-Cerrar todo, nos llevamos la nave entera-** sentenció dando la orden que con rapidez acataron los dos sujetos y sin vacilar volvió a salir de la nave andando a prisa hacia el hombre que sin el arma sobre su nuca ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo **. -¡¿A quién se los llevabas?!-** inquirió a gritos mientras le apuntaba con el arma. El hombre rápidamente señaló al otro que desde un inicio había sido ignorado. El líder se viró hacia el temeroso y enclenque ser – **¡habla!-** le apremió amenazante cambiando de objetivo con su arma, dedicándole una mala mirada oculta tras las gafas que protegían parte de su rostro.

 **-Yo… yo, solo soy un intermediario-** hablaba rápido – **tengo que entregárselo a Solo el traficante, él se lo llevara a la resistencia, son refugiados-** agregó a prisa sorprendiendo a todos que entre ellos se miraron curiosos, hasta que el corpulento se atrevió a hablar con cierta molestia en su voz.

 **-Pero que dices estúpido-** gruñó – **él es Solo-** le inquirió señalando al líder de aquel pequeño grupo de enmascarados, antes de añadir – **no he vuelto a comprar gente, son refugiados como él dice, me pagan por sacarlos de sus planetas-** El líder chistó la lengua molesto, ahí pasaba algo del cual no tenía información.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Eres Han Solo?-** preguntó sin comprender el ser.

 **-No soy ese Solo-** respondió con rapidez a la par que se movía en dirección a uno de sus subordinados **-Pide confirmación de si la resistencia está usando el nombre de Han Solo para comprar armamento y "mercancía especial"-** habló cerca de él en susurros, a lo que el susodicho afirmó para rápidamente moverse de su situación cogiendo un intercomunicador para evitar que alguien ajeno escuchara.

Si era cierto que eran para la resistencia lo de que fueran refugiados tenía mucho sentido, algunos planetas se veían obligados a usar esos medios para escapar de la tiranía de la Primera Orden. Tras unos minutos en los que ni el hombre ni el ser entendían, el del intercomunicador regresó.

 **-Hace unos meses que "Han Solo" compra la mercancía oficialmente para la resistencia y también se encarga de la "especial"-** confirmó el enmascarado, el líder chistó la lengua con molestia.

 **-¡Muchachos!-** alzó la voz llamando a los que dentro de la nave se encontraban – **sacad la caja, dejad el resto-** ordenó rápidamente antes de dirigirse al ser. – **Coge la nave y lárgate ahora mismo-** la voz autoritaria hizo que el ser se pusiera firme rápidamente afirmando con la testa – **y para la próxima evita los negocios con él sobretodo en mi terreno-** señaló al hombre en el suelo **-si requieres de algo y pagas bien puedo conseguírtelo-**

 **-Sí, sí-** afirmaba rápido dispuesto a marchar con prontitud adentrándose en la nave por donde los dos subordinados sacaban la caja mencionada por su líder. Cuando la nave despegó la atención se centró al completo en el hombre corpulento, que ahora solo observaba con mucha atención al jefe de ese pequeño grupo.

 **-No sabía que era tu territorio-** repitió antes de que nadie dijera nada – **si lo llego a saber no había entrado, no quiero problemas contigo-** añadió temeroso, mientras se alzaba de pie. – **Juro que son refugiados-** El susodicho le encaró señalándole con el dedo amenazante.

 **-Una sola oportunidad te voy a dar, una sola ninguna más, la próxima vez, no voy a ser tan clemente te pegare un tiro en la cabeza-** amenazó antes de empujarlo.

 **-Sí, si lo entiendo, no va a pasar-**

 **-Más te vale, ahora largo no quiero verte-** le apremió cosa que el hombre hizo con prontitud saliendo corriendo del hangar. – **Odio no tener toda la información disponible-** se quejó mientras se quitaba la capucha y el pañuelo que cubría su rostro, dejando ver un rostro tildado de pecas de una joven de ahora corta cabellera castaña.

 **-Al menos tenemos esto-** señalo uno de ellos divertido elevando la caja.

 **-Sí pero ahora tenemos competencia "Han Solo" ha regresado de entre los muertos-** bromeaba otro de ellos.

 **-Cuando Kylo me dio permiso para que usara ese nombre para los negocios jamás pensé que la resistencia pensaría en lo mismo.-** bufó con molestia.

 **-Es lógico, la mayor parte de la galaxia aún cree que sigue vivo, así que seguramente hayan pensado que sería fácil aprovechar su fama y más sabiendo quien es la líder de la resistencia-** El suspiro cansado de la castaña provocó varias risas entre los presentes que imitando a su superior se deshicieron de sus capuchas y coberturas.

 **-Sera mejor que volvamos cuanto antes, aún tengo que acudir al llamado de Hux-** se quejó la mujer mientras comenzaba a retirarse del lugar seguida por los otros cinco.

 **-Deberías dejar la Orden-** le aconsejó uno de ellos – **tus oficiales y soldados te seguirán-**

 **-Sabéis que no puedo, por lo menos no aun-** suspiró agotada mientras observaba a quienes le acompañaban, nunca pensó que aquellos traficantes y mercenarios que encontró en Nixus hace años, serían tan fieles a ella como lo eran a ahora.

 **-Como tú veas, pero para cuando te decidas recuerda que estaremos contigo.-** sonrió uno de ellos, consiguiendo que la mujer esbozara una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en otro extremo de la galaxia dos figuras con oscuros ropajes caminaban a pasos seguros hasta postrarse ante un imponente ser que sobre su trono de piedra los observaba muy atento.

 **-Maestro-**

 **-Kylo-** El mencionado alzó la testa dejando ver su máscara bajo las telas que cubrían su cabeza. – **intuyó que si estáis frente a mi es por algún motivo concreto** \- habló serio con su espalda fija al respaldo.

 **-Sí señor, es referente a mi discípulo-** comenzó a hablar – **ha completado su entrenamiento satisfactoriamente-**

 **-¿Estás seguro de ello?-** inquirió alzando una inexistente ceja, mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento.

 **-Así es maestro-** confirmó – **aún le queda por aprender, pero es algo que debería conseguir por su propia cuenta.-**

 **-Ciertamente he visto una evolución en él, pero no creo que este preparado aun para dejar su entrenamiento.-**

 **-Maestro, discrepo-** habló tajante.

 **-Discrepas-** se burló con el tono de voz – **¿tan seguro estas de tus habilidades como maestro, que crees que ya está listo para enfrentarse a la luz por propia cuenta?-** Kylo quedó en silencio, no musito palabra provocando en el anciano un cierto regocijo que pocas veces era visto – **adelante, te concederé lo que deseas, pero cuando yo crea conveniente y necesario, dispondré para él una última prueba-** hizo una pausa en sus palabras – **espero por vuestro bien que no te equivoques con esta prematura decisión.-** zanjó la conversación sin dar opción a reproche.

 **-Si maestro-** musitó el mayor antes de inclinar su testa, para tras eso alzarse seguido de su discípulo. Era tiempo de salir de aquel planeta y no pensaba tardar más de lo necesario para hacerlo.

Por su lado la Coronel junto a su equipo, cuando estuvieron de vuelta a Nixus no era mucho el tiempo que tenía la mujer para prepararse e ir a cumplir con sus deberes como Coronel, aun así se permitió un momento de tranquilidad. Caminó con calma por las instalaciones, habían cambiado completamente a como fueron en un inicio.

Los puestos de los comerciantes y traficantes, ahora eran estables no meros tenderetes de madera y telas. Incluso se había creado una zona lo más alejada de la academia, donde cualquier persona podía acudir a contratar los servicios de los que ahí se encontraban.

La población del asentamiento había crecido, al igual que la academia que tras recibir alumnos por los últimos años contaba con varios centenares de jóvenes, algunos lo suficiente preparados para obtener los rangos que pronto les serian asignados.

Aunque no eran los únicos alumnos de la academia, una división formada por guerreros y mercenarios se estaba encargando de entrenar a los hombres y mujeres que voluntariamente se unían a la extraña asociación, en un intento de poder darle la posibilidad de defenderse en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Uri estaba orgullosa del trabajo que le había llevado conseguir esa "utopía" y de cómo ambos grupos de personas se habían acostumbrado los unos a los otros, que ya no se sentían diferentes. Eran un único bando, los soldados y los oficiales apenas dejaban el planeta, pocas eran las veces que eran requeridos, puesto que cuando llegaba un llamado era hacia la Coronel y en dichos casos los soldados más cualificados la acompañaban, velando por su integridad. Los mismos soldados que tiempo atrás eran marionetas de Hux y que ahora habían sido capaces de desarrollado de nuevo la personalidad que años atrás se le había suprimido.

Una sonrisa asomó el rostro de la mujer, todo había cambiado, y no echaba de menos el pasado.

 **-¡Madre!-** paró en seco girándose hacia donde la voz procedía viendo como un Nut de 7 años de piel clara y pelo oscuro corría con un casco de Sorntrooper en sus manos. **-¿Qué te parece?-** preguntó enseñando el casco cuando la alcanzó. La mujer lo cogió pudiendo ver como en la parte de la sien estaban pintadas unas líneas tres verticales con una horizontal cruzándolas.

 **-¿Por qué cuatro?-** preguntó curiosa al ver esa marca. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

 **-Llevamos cuatro años aquí-** respondió sin darle más importancia. La mujer rio ante la simpleza de la respuesta y afirmó con la cabeza.

 **-Me gusta, ya tienes trabajo, hay muchos uniformes y naves que marcar-** musitó divertida – **Y pon la marca en la puerta de la academia para que todos la identifiquen-** añadió entre risas al ver el puchero del menor.

 **-¿Las naves también?-** se quejó el menor – **es mucho trabajo-**

 **-Solo las de la orden, si hay algún problema no quiero que los nuestros se ataquen entre sí por no diferenciar las naves de las de Hux-** informó rápidamente – **y eras tú el que se quejaba de que no le daba trabajo, así que corre y ponte manos a la obra-** le apremió.

 **-¿Te vas otra vez?-** preguntó recibiendo una afirmación de la castaña **-No me gusta que ese Hux te llame-** se quejó frunciendo el ceño mientras cogía camino de regreso.

Tras el partir de Nixus jamás esperó que el trabajo del pequeño fuera tan eficiente. Al llegar con una docena de soldados como escolta a la base principal las miradas hacia su nave eran curiosas. Tuvo que pararse para averiguar qué era lo que los soldados de Hux observaban, cuando se viró hacia su nave, esta ya tenía la marca del pequeño, pintada en un costado en tinta morada, rio sin poder evitarlo. Nut era rápido cuando quería, o por lo menos con todo lo que ella le pedía.

 **-Dijo que no quería que la nave de su madre fuera atacada por los nuestros-** le informó un soldado al ver como miraba la marca – **es la primera nave que marcó-** añadió con diversión el soldado.

 **-Si por él fuera no me dejaba salir de mi cuarto, por miedo a que me hicieran algo-** bromeó la mujer.

 **-Ren le dijo que te protegiera, la última vez que estuvo en Nixus, parece que se lo ha tomado al pie de la letra-** confesó otro de los soldados mientras cogían camino hacia el despacho de Hux.

La coronel negó con la cabeza, no habían sido muchas las oportunidades en las que Kylo había podido ir a Nixus mientras Yul hacia algunos entrenamientos específicos donde el moreno no necesitaba estar presente. El último de sus viajes hacía ya casi un año que había sucedido, y desde entonces el cambio en Nut y su sobreprotección hacia ella se incrementó notablemente, siendo cierto foco de bromas de todos los que en el asentamiento estaban.

Cuando alcanzaron la estancia buscada, solo dos de los soldados entraron escoltando a la castaña mientras que el resto guardó la puerta con fiereza. Cada vez que era llamada los murmullos por la base se incrementaban, había cierto recelo entre los soldados de Hux y los de Uri, sobretodo después de que los segundos comenzaran a mostrarse más abierto en comparación con los otros.

 **-General-** saludó la coronel irguiéndose frente al pelirrojo.

 **-Coronel-** le devolvió el saludo de forma rutinaria – **Tengo entendido que dos unidades completas de alumnos de su academia pronto estarán listos para ocupar su puesto.-** habló serio mirándola fijamente.

 **-Así es en breve se realizaran las últimas pruebas para asignarles el cargo más adecuado para sus habilidades–**

 **-Bien, espero tener pronto a disposición esas unidades de la que hace tanto alarde.-**

 **-Si lo prefiere puedo hacer el examen aquí en la base para que pueda ver las habilidades de mis cadetes-** sugirió la castaña a sabiendas de que darían buen espectáculos sus muchachos.

 **-Lo pensare-** respondió únicamente antes de moverse hasta hacer aparecer un holograma en mitad de la mesa del despacho. Uri al verlo se acercó para poder apreciar los planetas que se mostraban – **Con respecto a su presencia aquí, tenemos información reciente sobre, los sabotajes que nuestros cargueros están sufriendo-**

 **-¿Cuál es la misión?-** preguntó la Coronel buscando que concretara, sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo. Hux desvió su mirada del holograma a la mujer, era impaciente, siempre lo había sido y en esos casos se hacía notable.

 **-Acabar con los saboteadores y recuperar la información sustraída en la última ocasión-** Frunció el ceño con molestia antes de hacerle un gesto a uno de sus soldados que tras una afirmación con la testa salió rápido de la sala, para entrar seguidamente con un grupo de mercenarios y cazadores tras él.

Los soldados de la Coronel se giraron atentos, el grupo de recién llegados les eran conocidos. Uri que se había girado para observar quienes eran los culpables de tanta atención, tuvo que fruncir el ceño molesta, negando levemente con la cabeza.

Eran sus hombres, mercenarios bajo sus órdenes, no era la primera vez que Hux los contrataba, en teoría el dinero daba igual de donde procediera siempre que los trabajos cumplieran ciertas normas que Uri había impuesto. Y que ellos estuvieran allí implicaba una gran suma de dinero. Instintivamente todos ellos se tensaron al verla, pero ante la sutil negativa de la mujer, ignoraron su presencia como si no la conocieran.

 **-Tú y tus hombres recuperaran la información, ellos-** señalo a los mercenarios – **acabaran con los culpables, es mejor que la tripulación achaque los asesinatos a mercenarios o asesinos, en vez de a un oficial.-** Finalizó la explicación.

 **-¿Se sabe ya quiénes son los culpables?-** preguntó la mujer.

 **-Sí, al parecer algunos de los soldados de esa tripulación no son realmente nuestros soldados-** agregó girándose hacia el ventanal dándoles la espalda – **ahora marchar cuanto antes, no quiero que esta tarea se demore, Phasma y su tripulación te acompañaran-**

 **-Si señor-** afirmó cuadrándose antes de girarse saliendo junto con sus soldados y los mercenarios que la siguieron como líder de la misión.

Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, los soldados miraban de vez en cuando a los mercenarios que los acompañaban, los habían reconocido, y los mercenarios hacían lo propio por no evidenciar ese dato.

Cuando llegaron al hangar, la mujer miró con cuidado el lugar había demasiadas personas ahí como para poder hablar. Se dirigió a su nave, les indicó entrar y ellos obedecieron, al estar libres de miradas indiscretas, fue capaz de hablar.

 **-¿A quiénes tenéis que matar?-** le preguntó a los mercenarios.

 **-Son un grupo de guerrilleros de un planeta que está sometido, al parecer son los únicos sobrevivientes de un ataque, pretenden evitar que se repita otra masacre en ese planeta-** informó el cabecilla. El ceño fruncido de Uri no desaparecía desde que los había visto entrar.

 **-¿Cómo tenis que demostrar que la misión está cumplida?-** los mercenarios se miraron entre ellos.

 **-Imagino que si tú ves los cadáveres será suficiente, no nos han dado otra indicación al respecto.-** Uri se apretó el puente de la nariz, cada misión que era encomendada a los mercenarios suponía la muerte de gente "inocente". – **¿Nuevos reclutas para nuestras filas?-** predijo la respuesta de la mujer, esta suspiró con cansancio.

 **-A este paso no tendremos hueco para tanta gente-** se quejó con una afirmación – **ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, pero que no os pillen-** les advirtió.

 **-Claro jefa, somos eficientes-** sonrió el mercenario antes de salir junto a su grupo hacia la otra nave, la suya, que acompañaría a la de la Coronel en el viaje. Cuando Uri salió tras ellos dispuesta a solucionar los últimos trámites antes de partir, Phasma la esperaba fuera.

 **-¿Ocurre algo?-** preguntó bajó el metálico casco, Uri chasqueó la lengua molesta, no recordaba la asignación de Phasma a la misión, con su presencia ahí sería difícil sacar vivos a los culpables.

 **-No, solo quería más información-**

 **-Mi tripulación y yo ya estamos listos-** informó estática frente a la menor, a la par que observaba la marca en el lateral de la nave, había sido foco de atenciones cuando llegaron por lo que teniendo a la Coronel frente a ella optó por preguntar. **-¿Por qué esa marca?-**

Uri sonrió – **Nut, dice que los soldados de la academia tienen que ser reconocidos-** mintió.

 **-Mientras no incumpla ninguna normativa, está bien que tengáis un identificativo propio.-** musitó la rubia antes de girarse – **Por cierto, tengo información con respecto a Ren-** la mención del caballero captó la atención de la castaña. – **Según Hux pronto estarán de vuelta, Snoke les ha concedido el reincorporarse a las filas-** la seriedad de la Coronel desapareció en cuanto la mujer dijo eso, mostrándose una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. – **A sido larga la espera ¿no es así**?- preguntó algo divertida por la reacción la menor.

 **-Un poco-** confesó Uri cogiendo camino para acabar con los últimos papeles.

Una vez salieron del hangar, fueron necesarias horas de viaje, las tres naves tenían como destino una base alejada por lo que en formación siguieron por largo tiempo. Pero cuando arribaron a su destino los que ahí se encontraban miraron con duda y desconfianza al grupo de mercenarios que acompañaba a los soldados y la oficial.

Phasma ignoraba la presencia de los mercenarios, no le molestaban, estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pero ellos no a la capitana, a la cual de vez en cuando miraban con desconfianza, según las ordenes que tenían de Uri debían sacar con vida a los que Hux había mandado aniquilar, con Phasma vigilante, todos sabían que sería difícil conseguirlo.

 **-Coronel-** saludo uno de los oficiales de aquella base cuadrándose – **la estábamos esperando-**

 **-Capitán-** saludó – **espero que este informado sobre el motivo de nuestra presencia aquí-**

 **-Sí, por supuesto, el General Hux nos mando un informe sobre la revisión del nivel de nuestros soldados, espero que todo este correctamente-** musitó tranquilo mientras se giraba **-síganme les enseñare las estancias-** Uri afirmó antes de mirar a Phasma, ella le afirmó con la testa estaba informada de la falsa revisión.

 **-Eso espero yo también-** respondió la castaña comenzando a seguirlo, encabezando esa comitiva que durante los consiguientes días permanecerían en la base, buscando a los culpables de dichos sabotajes.

Varios días tardaron en dar con parte de los saboteadores, Uri se había guardado de los ojos vigilantes de la capitana, que cada vez que desaparecía de su vista la buscaba. Llegó a pensar en una ocasión que quizás Hux la había mandado a seguirla, después de todo no eran necesarios tantos soldados para el trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo. Suspiró con pesadez, mientras se encontraba frente al cuarto donde se estaban quedando los mercenarios. Para poner a prueba la seguridad, según el informe oficial.

Miró el pasillo a ambos lados libre de miradas indiscretas, cerró los ojos analizando si notaba a alguien pero no era el caso. Cuando lo confirmó abrió la puerta sin dilación, se adentró en el interior captando la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban. Cuando la puerta se cerró estos se movieron dejando ver a un soldado, o lo que pretendía ser, maniatado en el suelo.

Uri se agachó frente a él y quitándole la mordaza le habló clara y concisa.

 **-¿Cuántos sois?-** le preguntó – **No pienso matarte ni a ti ni a los tuyos, soy clemente, no como muchos de los que en esta base se encuentran, así que si quieres seguir con vida más vale me digas con quien trabajas- su rostro serio se mostraba impasible. El hombre la miró molestó.**

 **-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no estoy con nadie-** habló molesto mientras se removía de su posición. **-¡Soltadme!-** demandó.

 **-¿Pretendes que te crea?-** habló de nuevo la mujer – **un soldado de verdad no intentaría zafarse de unas ataduras mientras una oficial esta delante, tú no eres una maldita marioneta, así que dime cuantos sois-** apremió nuevamente. El hombre pareció comprender la deducción de la mujer, se había delatado solo, apretó los dientes, Uri lo notó al ver como tensaba la mandíbula. **-¿Queréis vivir? O ¿queréis morir?-** preguntó de nuevo.

 **-Da igual lo que diga me vas a matar-** contestó de mala manera escupiendo algo de sangre producto de la presión que el mismo había ejercido. – **Eres una sucia rata de la Primera Orden, crees que voy a creerte, me mataras en cuanto hable, a cualquiera que mencione.-**

La mujer chasqueó la lengua con molestia, antes de hacer un gesto para que los mercenarios le taparan los ojos. Estos cumplieron la orden con rapidez y ante los quejidos del hombre Uri posó su mano sobre la frente de este. Cerró los ojos e intentó indagar en su mente.

En esos casos se reprochaba a sí misma no haber intentado entrenar con Kylo, adentrarse en las mentes de otros no era su fuerte, le costaba, le cansaba y normalmente la información que hallaba era errática o confusa. Buscó durante largo rato entre gruñidos y quejidos del maniatado, intentó no provocarle dolor, pero no era capaz de evitárselo al completo.

Cuando al fin se apartó de este, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, Uri se tuvo que apoyar sobre uno de los mercenarios que rápido corrió a sujetarla.

 **-Hay tres más en el área C2, mañana a las 12:30 estarán en las naves intentado dañar el carguero principal. Vigilarlos y capturarlos, intentare sonsacarles más información a ellos cuando los retengáis, por si hay alguno más-**

 **-Entendido-** respondieron con rapidez los mercenarios mientras la ayudaban a salir de la estancia ocultando de nuevo al preso, de ojos indiscretos.

 **-Tened cuidado de Phasma, esta vigilante-** les aconsejó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí para aferrarse a uno de los soldados que había dejado custodiando la entrada. Le hizo falta algunas horas de descanso y algo de comer para recomponerse, por lo que imaginó que el preso no daría guerra en todo ese día y quizás tampoco en el siguiente.

Cuando la noche calló movilizó a parte de sus hombres, mientras dejaba a Phasma y el resto vigilante en los pasillos, debían buscar pistas sobre quienes más estarían involucrados y encontrar la información robada, por lo que se adentró en el cuarto del saboteador capturado. Se movió en silencio y con cuidado, tenía que remover sus pertenencias mientras el resto de soldados dormían en los camastros en forma de colmena.

Encontró parte del contenido sustraído, pero no estaba completo, chistó con la legua molesta, quería irse de esa base, acabar con la misión y regresar a casa. Pero no era capaz de completarla rápidamente, demasiado personal en la base como para hacerlo rápido.

Dos días más pasaron y tras la captura de los otros infiltrados fue fácil hallar al resto, la información se consiguió rápido mientras Phasma llamaba a los soldados a un registro dejando las literas vacías. Encontró lo que faltaba y con satisfacción se movió rauda hacia sus estancias. Parte del problema estaba resuelto ahora faltaba darle salida a los capturados.

 **-Tenemos poco tiempo-** sentenció la castaña frente a los mercenarios que en fila tenían a los apresados – **ocultarlos en la nave, esta tarde saldremos a no más tardar, que alguien este vigilante en todo momento para evitar algún problema.-** ordenaba la coronel mientras uno de sus soldados a su costado vigilaba. Desenfundó una pica de fuerza y conforme iba pasando al lado de cada uno de los presos que se removían intentando escapar, los iba rozando con ella haciéndolos caer en la inconsciencia.

 **-Eso no servirá de mucha jefa-** habló uno de los mercenarios.

 **-Lo sé, solo necesitamos que estén en silencio el tiempo suficiente para salir de aquí, luego todo será más fácil.-** respondió mientras los quejidos de los maniatados que aún no habían sido golpeados se incrementaban, con miedo a que los mataran, como ellos creían que ocurriría.

 **-¡Coronel!-** llamó uno de sus soldaos desde la distancia del pasillo haciéndole señas rápidas con la mano. – **Phasma-** musitó el otro que a su espalda se encontraba.

 **-Rápido, lleváoslos-** apremió inutilizando a los dos últimos saboteadores, antes de salir al encuentro de la rubia, para evitar que alcanzar la estancia. – **Capitana la estaba buscando-** habló al enfrentarla por uno de los corredores. **-¿está todo listo para la partida esta tarde?-** preguntó con fingido interés.

 **-Si Coronel, pero aun dudo de que haya sido llevada a cabo la misión de forma satisfactoria por los mercenarios que Hux contrató.-** habló la rubia clavando la mirada de su plateado casco en la castaña.

 **-Todos los puestos en los que hallé la información eran de los nombres que ellos nos dieron y que ahora están desaparecidos, no creo que haya ningún problema al respecto-** informó segura – **además el General habló de priorizar el que nosotros como oficiales no estuviéramos relacionadas con las muertes, al no haberse encontrado cuerpos nos beneficia.-** agregó a sabiendas del porqué de la duda de la rubia.

 **-¿Pero por qué no hay cuerpos?-** inquirió de nuevo.

 **-Phasma, realmente no tengo interés en saber qué es lo que hacen los mercenarios con los cuerpos, pero presumo que quizás los vendan, en algunos planetas los huesos humanos y la piel se cotizan por lo alto.-** intentó restarle importancia, no pareciendo convencer del todo a la Capitana, pero que a falta de lograrlo, cedió. Uri la observó con atención sabía que bajo esa mascara que ocultaba sus facciones su mueca era de desconfianza e incertidumbre.

 **-Entonces, en unas horas partiremos-** sentenció la capitana – **todo está preparado, los soldados se alistaron hace horas, en cuanto se dé la orden, las naves podrán salir-** informó rotunda, antes de proseguir – **comunicara la partida ¿no?-** preguntó curiosa. Uri afirmó, mirándola seria.

 **-Ahora mismo me dirigía a ello-** respondió rotunda, recibiendo un cabeceó por parte de la enmascarada, mientras comenzaba su andar hacia la sala de mando de aquella base. Sus pasos eran precisos y seguros, pero notaba como la mirada de la rubia, una vez dejada atrás, se mantenía constante en su nuca.

Suspiró con cierto alivió cuando al girar por uno de los pasillos la vigilancia había acabado. Los soldados a su costado la miraron relajando de igual forma que la castaña su postura, no era la única que se tensaba ante la contante mirada de la capitana, y mucho menos después de aquellos inquisitivos días en esa base.

 **-Se está arriesgando en exceso Coronel-** habló uno de los soldados.

 **-Lo sé-** confirmó con un deje de molestia – **creo que me he vuelto demasiado blanda en estos años, poco me hubiera importado antes matarlos y quitarme este problema de encima-** agregó mientras enfocaba su mirada al fondo del pasillo, quería irse cuanto antes de ese lugar y eso es lo que pretendía hacer.

Después de una corta y formal despedida en la que se informó de la real misión que se llevó acabo en la base, al capitán de la misma, las naves lograron salir del lugar, sin mayores incidentes para alivió de casi toda la tripulación. Fueron necesarias horas de viaje, pero cuando al fin pudieron arribar a la base principal.

Las presencias de los saboteadores pudieron ser camufladas, aunque no obstante pronto recuperaron su consciencia. Los mercenarios tuvieron que limitarse a enviar solo a su líder acompañado de uno de ellos para evitar que los retenidos escaparan como pretendían hacerlo. Y de todo ello fue testigo la Coronel que observaba con preocupación las miradas cómplices entre los mercenarios y algunos de sus soldados, los cuales ocultos a ojos indiscretos se escabulleron por momentos en la nave aliada para intentar acallar los constantes griteríos de los presos.

 **-¡Ya basta! ¡Callaos!-** gritó con desesperación Uri frente al grupo de saboteadores, que maniatados contra una pared en Nixus no paraban de gritarle mil y un improperio conocido. Los soldados a su alrededor observaban la escena mientras retomaban su habitual rutina, a la par que algunos de los mercenarios y niños se quedaban curiosos y divertidos admirando la tan repetida escena en esos años.

 **-¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que no pretende matarlos?-** preguntaba con diversión uno de los mercenarios. – **Apuesto a que no pararan en dos días de gritar-** hablaba con sorna ahora uno de los soldados ya sin uniforme. **-¿Son los nuevos?-** preguntaba por otro lado uno de los muchachos entre el murmullo que se cernía alrededor de los presos entorno a la plaza principal del asentamiento.

 **-¿Por qué siempre me tengo que meter en estos líos?-** se preguntaba a si misma con molestia la castaña apretándose el puente de la nariz, producto del dolor creciente de cabeza que le estaban provocando los gritos, mientras no paraba su caminar dando vueltas frente a los maniatados.

 **-Eso mismo me preguntó yo** \- habló una voz seria a su espalda, provocando que parara en su vaivén para girarse con rapidez con una notoria sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Ya tardabas en aparecer-** musitó con diversión observando al moreno ante ella, estaba cambiado, sus ropas distaban de ser las mismas que años atrás usaba, y su rostro mostraba ahora una incipiente barba que parecía no tener intención de cortar. – **Te queda bien-** señaló con diversión acercándose hasta él, paseando una mano por la mandíbula del mayor.

El moreno chisto la lengua con fingida molestia, mientras la rodeaba con una mano de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. – **No deberías burlarte del que es tu marido-** susurró cerca de ella aun con su rostro serio.

 **-¿Quién si no iba a hacerlo?-** le respondió mientras una ceja se alzaba burlona en su rostro, antes de agarrar la nuca del moreno para atraerla hacia si salvando las distancias. Había esperado cerca de un año por ese contacto y le daba igual quien estuviera presente, además de que sabía con certeza que esa relación ya no estaba oculta para nadie en aquel asentamiento. – **Te eche de menos-** susurró sobre sus labios en un momento en que se separó para coger aire.

 **-Lo sé-** respondió seguro el caballero volviendo a juntarlos de forma más demándate.

* * *

Agradecería opiniones al respecto de este capitulo, para saber que os parece este salto temporal, como los pocos pjs que aparecen han evolucionado y todo eso.

Un saludo!


	24. Chapter 24

**IMPORTANTE:** esoy resuviendo mis textos a **wattpad** corregidos y editados mi usuario es **Erielarquirack** os animo a seguirme

Nuevo capítulo, y tengo noticias, ya tengo vacaciones, así que a no ser que encuentre trabajo (que sería lo ideal), hasta julio podré escribir con más libertad, siempre y cuando la inspiración quiera aparecerse.

Disfruten el cap!

* * *

 **Cap 24: Negociación**

 **-¡Maldita!-** gritó uno de los saboteadores – **sabía que nos mentías, eres una sucia rata de la orden, ¡jamás diremos nada!-** mientras bramaba todo aquello se removía en su situación siendo ignorada por la castaña. – **¡Sois únicamente unos asesinos, no tenéis conciencia! Y menos aún si él está aquí-** señalo con la testa Kylo otro de los presos, mientras todos ellos enfocaban su mirada en el caballero, cambiando sus semblantes a unos cargados de ira.

 **-¿Nuevos juguetes?-** preguntó al separarse el caballero desviando su mirada sin moverse de su posición.

 **-Deja de llamarlos juguetes-** le reprochó la castaña mirando con cansancio en la misma dirección del moreno. – **Saboteadores, Hux los quería muertos-** informó vagamente.

 **-Son más ruidosos que los que vi la otra vez-** musitó Kylo negando con la cabeza – **te estas arriesgando a que Hux te descubra-** sentenció mientras se movía un instante para dirigir su mirada a su costado, donde un joven moreno con piel tostada esperaba con una sonrisa a que los dos se separaran.

Uri al percatarse de ello, miró también al muchacho, si no supiera de quien se trataba no lo hubiera reconocido. – **Ya me conoces no soy de seguir las normas, además admite que todo lo que sea molestar a Hux te diverte-** habló separándose instintivamente del caballero para enfrentar al joven que la miraba con diversión.

 **-Antes acatabas cada una de las ordenes que Hux te daba como un perro obediente-** esas palabras estaban cargadas de molestia, que intentó disimular lo más que pudo mientras observaba los movimientos de la mujer.

Uri frenó sus movimientos girándose con una ceja alzada hacia el caballero y con un gesto irónico ensanchó una sonrisa orgullosa – **Que finja ser el perro de alguien no implica que lo sea, tenlo presente-** Ensanchó más si pudo su sonrisa antes de volver su vista al joven, Kylo no pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa orgullosa, no por nada esa mujer era su esposa.

La castaña, centrándose de nuevo en el muchacho paseó su vista por todo su cuerpo, ya no era el enclenque muchacho de tiempo atrás, los músculos afloraban bajo sus ropas y sus rasgos marcados se hacían notar en su rostro y por las miradas de algunas de las muchachas que rondaban la plaza y la suya propia podía confirmar que ahora era un atractivo muchacho.

 **-Has crecido-** informó satisfecha al ver como el joven que una vez partió de aquel planeta con 15 años, ya rondaba los 19, sacándole casi una cabeza de altura.

 **-Tú sigues igual-** bromeó en respuesta Yul, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de la Coronel.

 **-No te equivoques-** musitó parándose con sus brazos en la cintura – **que no veas los cambios a simple vista no implica que no los haya-** le respondió socarrona antes de en un rápido movimiento, atraer al muchacho hacia ella en un abrazo que lo obligó a encogerse levemente para corresponderla.

Pero algo hizo que Uri se separarse de improvisto con duda en su mirada. Agarró sin miramiento la manga del muchacho y a prisa la levantó dejando ver una prótesis igual a la que ella tenía en su pierna, pero en esta ocasión suplantaba prácticamente todo el brazo izquierdo del joven.

 **-¡Me dijiste que el entrenamiento no sería un problema!-** encaró rápidamente al caballero que se mantenía estático mirando a la mujer frente suyo.

 **-No ha sido ningún problema-** respondió con simpleza sin moverse.

 **-¿Esto no es un problema?-** preguntó incrédula levantando la mano del muchacho con fuerza, provocando que este tuviera que dar un paso al frente para no desestabilizarse por el tirón de la castaña.

 **-Él está bien-** volvió a musitar de igual forma que con anterioridad pero ahora mostrando una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, por el resultado del entrenamiento. Pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña suspiró con cansancio. – **Pareces su madre, ¿no tienes suficiente con Nut?-** burló a sabiendas de que después de tantos años su "pequeña broma" se había afianzado hasta el punto de que todo el mundo la siguiera como algo normal, consiguiendo que Yul riera recordando ese hecho.

La castaña farfulló algunas palabras ininteligibles, dedicándole una mala mirada al mayor, mientras se giraba de nuevo para analizar más a fondo el estado del muchacho en pos de encontrar "problemas" no mencionados por el caballero. Yul la miraba divertido recorrerlo, levantándole las ropas en busca de heridas o cicatrices, mientras Kylo la vigilaba desde su posición. **-¿Venís para quedaros?-** preguntó mientras proseguía si tarea autoimpuesta y de gran urgencia.

 **-Por el momento si-** contestó el mayor, mientras seguía muy atento con el ceño fruncido los movimientos de la castaña, que comenzaban a recorrer el abdomen y pecho del muchacho, analizando algunas cicatrices que había encontrado mientras las rozaba con los dedos, sosteniendo en alto la camiseta del joven, sin percatarse de la imagen que proyectaban para el resto de los presentes que comenzaban a mirarlos.

Los que desconocían al muchacho por llevar poco tiempo en aquel asentamiento, observaban con curiosidad y sorpresa las atenciones de su líder hacia Yul, aunque tanto el joven como la mujer parecían ignorar ese hecho, ya que uno reía y la otra se mantenía farfullando cada vez que encontraba un nuevo rastro de alguna vieja lesión. **-¿no crees que te estas excediendo?-** habló ya alcanzando cierto límite de autocontrol el caballero.

Uri frenó en seco percatándose de la situación, sonriendo de forma cómplice al menor antes de girarse **-¿Acaso esta celoso de su discípulo señor oscuro Kylo Ren?-** burló pasando de nuevo una mano por todo el pecho del muchacho con descaro mientras miraba a su ahora esposo. Un gruñido le confirmó sus sospechas a la par que el mayor desviaba la mirada con molestia. – **Tranquilo, que también tengo que revisar que nuevas cicatrices adornan tu cuerpo-** musitó con picardía viendo como el mayor se giraba con rapidez alejándose de ellos, provocando que ambos rieran sonoramente.

 **-Jefa que hacemos entonces con estos-** habló un soldado señalando a los que aún seguían gritando en el suelo.

 **-Cierto-** se quejó – **ya me olvidaba de ellos-** habló desganada encaminándose hacia los presos, girándose antes a Yul – **tú-** le señalo seria – **me tienes que decir cómo te has hecho lo del brazo-** exigió antes de retomar su andar hacia los saboteadores.

 **-Si mamá-** respondió divertido, siguiendo a su maestro.

 **-¡No empieces con eso tú también!-** le gritó ya a la distancia provocando que el muchacho rompiera a reír mientras alcanzaba al caballero. Ambos se dirigieron al interior del edificio principal, en el que pronto captaron la atención de los oficiales y los soldados. Varios de ellos rápidamente se cuadraron al verlo aparecer, mientras que los mercenarios que se encontraban en el mismo se limitaban a saludar con la testa, como si de un igual se tratase.

 **-Ha cambiado mucho en estos 4 años-** habló admirando las instalaciones el menor, mientras seguía sus pasos guiado por el mayor que ya conocía la nueva distribución de salones y dormitorios. – **Se podría decir que esta incluso mejor organizado que la base en la que paramos antes de venir-** sentenció al percatarse de un grupo de menores que en orden se preparaban para ir a una de sus clases.

 **-Cuando se tiene un líder al que le importa la seguridad y bienestar de sus subordinados suele ocurrir-** reconoció el caballero.

 **-¿Y nos quedaremos aquí? ¿O en la base?-** preguntó curioso.

 **-Por el momento aquí, cuando requieran de nosotros nos llamaran igual que ha ocurrido con Uri-**

 **-Entiendo.-** afirmó el menor.

Los días pasaron tranquilos en la base, los entrenamientos y las instrucciones seguían rutinarias como de costumbre, mientras los mercaderes hacían negocio en el puerto mercantil. La gente se mantenía en sus puestos ignorando en cierta medida la guerra que lejos se llevaba a cabo, debido a que gracias a la mala fama de aquel planeta ninguno de los bandos estaba interesado en él, aparte de simple comercio.

Era época invernal en el gélido planeta, lo que suponía un descenso aun mayor del habitual de las temperaturas. La capa de hielo que permitía mantener la temperatura en el interior era más gruesa y por consiguiente los pocos rayos de luz no eran capaces de atravesarla, numerosas antorchas y fogatas iluminaban día y noche todos los lares, creando una falsa apariencia de una noche perpetua. Cosa que afectaba en cierta manera a los ánimos de los que ahí vivían.

 **-¿Otro?-** preguntaba incrédula la castaña junto al caballero mientras veía llegar a un muchacho cojeando.

 **-Si, al parecer no ha sido capaz de frenar un golpe-** afirmó uno de los oficiales mientras ayudaba a caminar al muchacho.

 **-Ya van tres hoy-** esta vez fue Kylo quien habló también curioso por el incremento de lesionados en ese día, a la par que se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas.

 **-Siempre que llegan estas fechas suele ocurrir-** se quejó entre dientes la Coronel mientras se movía por la habitación que hacia las funciones de sala de reuniones – **el frio los merma y el estar siempre sin luz natural acaba afectándoles** \- explicó con molestia, mientras revolvía ciertos papeles.

 **-¿Cómo los habéis solucionado otros años?-** el moreno seguía con la mirada a la mujer que se movía nerviosa, tenía que enviar con prontitud el informe a la base principal y parecían faltar datos importantes.

 **-Vacaciones-** sentenció Uri mientras satisfecha alzaba un papel **-¡te encontré!-**

 **-¿Vacaciones?-** la mirada del caballero era acusadora, nunca pensó en otorgarle vacaciones a sus subordinados, trabajaban por una meta que no permitía vacaciones **-¿y eso lo saben en la base?-** inquirió mostrando su molestia. La castaña lo miró divertida, esperaba una reacción similar en él.

 **-¿Estas preguntando eso en enserio?-** burló, pero ante el ceño fruncido del mayor prosiguió. – **No lo saben, y bueno no es que sean realmente vacaciones, si no que en vez de las sesiones de entrenamientos lo que hacemos es como unos torneos, los muchachos y el resto se divierten apostando y animando, participan todos los cadetes y cualquiera que también quiera apuntarse en las distintas categorías-** informó divertida – **es una forma de que se animen a la vez que entrenan, es un periodo en el cual el campamento está de fiesta-**

 **-¿Y tiene resultados?-** habló a la par que cazaba el brazo de la joven en uno de sus paseos a su alrededor llevando papeles, consiguiendo frenarla atrayéndola hacia él para rodear su cintura con el brazo.

 **-Claro que tiene resultados-** respondió orgullosa antes de quejarse por aquel agarre **-Kylo tengo mucho trabajo-** se removió del agarre sin conseguir soltarse.

 **-Da igual, soy tu superior, puedo ordenarte que pares un rato-** sentenció caprichoso mientras veía el mohín en el rostro de la mujer.

 **-¿No tienes nada que hacer?-** preguntó esperanzada de que así fuera, quería quitarse cuanto antes el papeleo, luego estaría libre para él si quería, pero no en ese preciso momento.

 **-No, Yul está en la corteza entrenando y yo ya entrené en la mañana-** movió sus manos con descaro hacia el trasero de la castaña que dio un respingo al notarlo. Iba a protestar, cuando un comerciante los interrumpió.

 **-Jefa…-** llamó cohibido ante la imagen del caballero sujetando a la Coronel sin ningún decoro. La mirada que recibió del moreno por interrumpirlos lo habría matado, incluso el mismo lo habría matado si Uri no lo hubiera frenado en ese momento haciendo fuerza con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kylo. – **siento interrumpir…-** hablaba temeroso ante la inquisitiva y persistente advertencia del caballero – **pero en el mercado te buscan-** finalizó sus palabras dando un paso atrás.

Uri ante aquella información gruñó, no tenía suficiente con el trabajo por un lado, sumado al caballero que intentaba desconcentrarla y entretenerla, que ahora la demandaban por otro lado.

 **-Está ocupada-** sentenció Kylo con prontitud.

 **-Pe… pero, son de la resistencia.-** esa información tensó a ambos.

Kylo soltó el agarre inmediatamente alzándose con brusquedad, obligando a la castaña a dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar un golpe. La mujer lo miró alarmada, la mención de la resistencia no era buena con el caballero delante, a pesar de los tantos intentos por convencerlo de que solo hacia tratos con ellos que no tuvieran que ver con la Primera Orden, el caballero no cedía, seguían siendo sus enemigos.

Lo agarró en cuanto le vio las intenciones de marchar. – **Kylo-** lo llamó seria – **es cosa mía-** sentenció rotunda.

 **-Son esos sarnosos de la resistencia-** habló entre dientes encarándola.

 **-Me pagan por trabajos, igual que Hux-** su mirada era retadora – **si no me interesa el trabajo no lo cojo y te prometí que no aceptaría nada en contra de la Primera Orden-**

 **-Ya has incumplido esa promesa al coger a los presos que Hux quería ejecutar-** respondió de igual forma.

 **-Sabes que no es así, yo no he atacado la Orden, únicamente me he limitado a proveerme de personal que veo afín a mis intereses-** explicó sin soltar el agarre – **tengo gente de ambos bandos ahora mismo trabajando para mí, y no por ello he atacado a uno u otro, este asentamiento es neutral, recuérdalo.-**

 **-Yo no soy neutral-** escupió esas palabras soltándose del agarre del brazo con brusquedad.

 **-Y yo tampoco-** se posiciono ante el intentando frenar su caminar – **estoy de tu parte, pero la gente aquí necesita comer, el dinero es dinero independientemente de donde venga-** añadió logrando parar el andar del moreno – **si tengo que matar a cualquiera de la resistencia lo hare, pero en este asentamiento no, a no ser que me ataquen-** finalizó muy seria mirando fijamente al moreno que la retaba con la mirada para apartarse.

Ante toda aquella escena el comerciante no sabía qué hacer, quería evitar a toda costa interrumpir, pero por otro lado necesitaba una respuesta. Carraspeó con nerviosismo, sin musitar palabra, provocando que ambos lo miraran.

 **-Si quieres acabar con ellos, hazlo cuando estén lejos de este planeta, no me interpondré, pero no aquí-** musitó una última vez la castaña intentando calmar al caballero **-por favor-** pidió en apenas un susurro, provocando que el caballero devolviera su mirada a la mujer antes de con un gruñido y un brusco movimiento girarse para golpear la silla que tenía a su espalda.

 **-Quiero saber que negocias con ellos-** habló amenazante al pararse cuando la silla calló al suelo. Uri afirmó con la testa, antes de dirigirse al mercader.

 **-¿Quieren al jefe?-** preguntó intentando confirmar la información. El mercader afirmó – **entonces dile que se encargue él mientras, enseguida iré a vigilarlo-** dio la orden, causando que el mercader saliera a prisa del lugar. Kylo por su parte se giró aun molesto, pero con curiosidad ¿no era ella quien debía ir? ¿A quién había mandado ocupar su lugar?

 **-¿No vas?-** preguntó.

 **-Sí, enseguida-** habló tranquila a la par que se acercaba hacia este.

 **-¿Quién va en tu lugar?-** Uri sonrió instintivamente antes de responder.

 **-El jefe-** ensanchó su sonrisa mientras aferraba la mano del caballero para que la siguiera, si él quería saber que negociaba, no podía ir con sus ropas negras, sería demasiado llamativo y evidente. El moreno por su parte se hizo de rogar hasta que una mala mirada de la castaña le hizo ceder, aunque la duda aún estaba en su cabeza.

 **-¿Qué jefe?-**

 **-Ya lo veras-** sentenció satisfecha por dejarle la duda.

Por otro lado del asentamiento, en la zona pública del mercado, donde los tratos con los viajeros se firmaban, un hombre y un droide esperaban tranquilamente, entre trago y trago la llegada del líder de aquel lugar. Se encontraban en uno de los puestos que hacía de taberna, estaba lleno de gente, de diversas razas y planetas, todos ellos muy distintos y a la vez muy iguales.

El hombre miraba con curiosidad todo el lugar, era extraño ver tan buen ambiente en un tugurio como aquel, normalmente en el tiempo que había permanecido ahí ya se habrían producido varios enfrentamientos, pero ahí no.

 **-No sé por qué Rey no quería que viniéramos aquí-** habló el hombre mirando al droide, que le contestó con una serie de pitidos – **ya, pero aun así, este lugar está tranquilo-** alzó su testa recorriendo de nuevo el local – **es decir, lo que ella dijo de que sería un lugar peligroso no lo veo-** añadió antes de que el droide volviera a responderle algo que provocó una risa por su parte. – **Tienes razón, creo que tantos años en Jakku le han afectado-** burló antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Un rato paso en el que el hombre agotó la primera jarra de su bebida que rápidamente una camarera repuso sin siquiera preguntar, no hacía falta, además cuanto más bebieran los clientes mayores serían los beneficios para el negocio.

Entonces una revoltosa cabellera morena se movió con rapidez entre los presentes, su baja estatura provocaba que varios de los presentes le golpearan, pero ante los gruñidos del muchacho, le dejaban hueco con prontitud, acompañando su gesto con risas.

El viajero centró su mirada en el muchacho que hábilmente miraba todo el lugar, hasta que lo observó. Con un gesto satisfecho en el rostro del pequeño lo vio acercarse directo hacia él y su droide, sentándose frente suyo sin pedir permiso.

 **-Tú eres el recién llegado, el de la resistencia ¿no?-** preguntó Nut cuando acabó de acomodarse en la silla. El viajero lo miró divertido y afirmó.

 **-Así es, soy Poe y él es BB8, ¿y tú?-** preguntó divertido por el desparpajo del pequeño.

 **-¿Yo?-** se señaló orgulloso – **soy a quien buscas, el jefe-** sentenció con una sonrisa que cubría casi todo su rostro. El hombre ante él alzó una ceja con sorpresa a la vez que duda, incapaz de creer que ese pequeño fuera el nuevo Solo.

 **-¿Tu eres Solo?-** preguntó curioso a la par que divertido.

 **-Sí-** se quejó con un mohín cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. **¿No me crees?-** preguntó con molestia ante la cara de diversión del hombre frente a él.

 **-Es difícil creer que un niño de… ¿5 años? Sea líder de todo esto-** burló.

 **-¡7! Tengo 7 años-** corrigió rápidamente, alzándose de pie sobre el asiento para aparentar ser mayor. – **Te lo demostrare-** dijo serio mientras se giraba hacia las gentes del local **-muchachos-** habló siendo ignorado por todos. El piloto no pudo aguantar una carcajada al verlo ignorado. – **¡No te rías!-** le gritó girándose de nuevo hacia el hombre.

 **-Perdón, perdón-** vio de nuevo como el pequeño se sentaba molesto por que lo ignoraran. Pero pronto dos seres corpulentos se sentaron en sendos sillones al lado del pequeño.

 **-¿Necesita que lo echemos, jefe?-** preguntó uno de ellos, al muchacho mientras miraba de mala manera al viajero. Triunfante el menor infló el pecho de orgullo mientras negaba con la cabeza, a la par que el droide se escondía tras su compañero.

 **-No, solo no me creía-** respondió ante la incrédula mirada del hombre, que paseaba su vista del pequeño a los dos seres. – **gracias, ya podéis iros-** sentenció animado el muchacho, a lo que ambos afirmaron con la testa.

 **-Si molestas al jefe, nos molestas a todos-** sentenció el otro de los seres, antes de alzarse, siendo imitado por el primero para retomar su lugar en otra de las mesas, dejando al pequeño de nuevo solo con el viajero.

Aquella escena fue vista, por dos encapuchados que en la improvisada barra del lugar bebían vigilando al recién llegado, aunque se podía apreciar como el más bajo afianzaba con fuerza el brazo del mayor en un intento de evitar que se moviera del lugar.

La mirada oscura del caballero bajo la capucha se denotaba cargada de ira, tenía frente a él al mejor piloto de la resistencia y no podía acabar con él.

 **-Es él-** espetó con rabia mientras notaba el fuerte agarre de la castaña.

 **-Sé que es él-** sentenció Uri seria, tirando del caballero para que se virara hacia ella. – **Nut, sabe que hacer-**

 **-¿Por qué le dejas tratar con esa escoria?-** encaró a la mujer ignorando la conversación que ahora se iniciaba en la mesa.

 **-Ya te explique-**

 **-No me es suficiente, el conoce la ubicación de la resistencia-** habló rotundo captando la mirada del encargado del sitió, que tras una señal de Uri se movió ignorando a la pareja. – **Pienso matarlo, pero antes le sacare toda la información que tenga y lo torturare-** escupía las palabras con los puños cerrados

 **-Hazlo, ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que le hagas, pero no aquí-** habló seria – **incluso si quieres, puedo acompañarte en su captura, solo pídelo e iré-** sentenció captando la mirada del caballero. Este respiro profundamente mientras apretaba, más y más los puños, cerró los ojos y tras un instante, habló intentando ignorar la presencia del piloto.

 **-¿Por qué Nut se encarga de esto?-** preguntó intentando cambiar en cierta manera de tema.

 **-Él se ofreció, tiene mucha labia para su edad y es un chantajista en potencia-** sonrió divertida, ya había sufrido en sus carnes los chantajes del pequeño, cuando se encaprichaba de algo. – **Además, se lo toman a broma así que suelen ceder a más cosas con él-** añadió divertida mientras observaba por encima del hombro como el pequeño negaba con la testa mientras Poe ponía cara de circunstancias ante la negativa del pequeño.

La camarera en ese momento llegó a reponer bebidas, dejando la bandeja cerca de ellos y con una sonrisa al escuchar lo dicho por la mujer añadió. – **Ahora mismo está ganando la discusión y creo que quiere quedarse con el droide-** habló mirando a BB8 que intentaba esconderse cada vez más de la mirada del muchacho.

 **-La última vez le sacó una nave extra a un grupo de altos cargos de no sé qué planeta-** añadió sonriente la castaña. El semblante del moreno se relajó y tras un instante afirmó con la testa.

 **-Le he enseñado bien-** musitó con un deje de orgullo que sorprendió a ambas mujeres.

 **-¿Cómo que le has enseñado?-** se quejó con falsa indignación la Coronel – **si apenas has estado en estos años.-**

 **-Pero cuando he estado he sido una importante figura en la que basarse-** respondió de nuevo irguiéndose con orgullo.

 **-Ya…-** ironizó **-y por culpa de eso fui sometida a una sobreprotección por parte de un mocoso caprichoso y manipulador-** habló con una ceja alzada, sabiendo que fue el caballero quien le pidió al pequeño que "cuidara" de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por la comisura de los labios del moreno, la Coronel al verlo, lo imitó satisfecha, aunque hubiera sido por un mero comentario irónico, el caballero parecía haber olvidado la presencia de la resistencia en el lugar.

Las negociaciones del pequeño se hicieron largas y tortuosas para el piloto, el caballero llegó a un punto en que centró más su atención en la conversación con la Coronel que en la negociación propiamente dicha, llegando incluso a cederle la vigilancia al completo a la castaña, cuando su discípulo requirió de él tras su entrenamiento.

 **-No le quites el ojo de encima-** advirtió muy serio antes de agarrar su nuca para acercarla y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

 **-Tranquilo, es mi trabajo-** sentenció con una sonrisa.

 **-Avísame en cuanto valla a partir.-**

 **-Mandare a alguien para informarte-** el silenció duró un instante, ante la mirada demandante del discípulo. – **Vete ya, se apañármelas sola-** apremió al moreno que aun con el ceño fruncido, echó un último vistazo al piloto antes de girarse dispuesto a marchar.

Un suspiró agotado escapó de labios de la joven. Kylo era Kylo, después de todo, por más que cambiara con los años, seguía siendo él, desconfiado, caprichoso, posesivo e intolerante con sus enemigos.

Apoyó su mentón en su mano aburrida tras otro largo rato de negociaciones del pequeño, no cedía, nunca lo hacía y solía alargar las charlas por horas. Miró todo el lugar, la gente ya se encontraba muy pasada de copas y numerosos desconocidos para ella se acumulaban en algunas mesas intentando cerrar otros tratos. Nuevamente resopló con cansancio escuchando el enorme jaleo que inundaba sus oídos pero un grito resonó por encima del resto.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** exclamó exaltado el piloto – **no, no, no y no** \- sentencio rotundo negando con la testa. – **Ni por todos los cristales de la galaxia te daría a BB8, así que deja de insistir.-** se cruzó de brazos molestando al pequeño que con un mohín de protesta, gruñó.

 **-Entonces quiero otra cosa a cambio-** sentenció aun caprichoso **-¿tienes naves? ¿Cristales? ¿Armas? ¿Información?-** preguntaba curioso **-¿sables laser?-** insistió esperanzado mientras clavaba su mirada en el de la resistencia.

 **-¿Sables laser?-** preguntó sin entender **-¿para qué quieres un sable laser?-**

 **-Eso es confidencial-** afianzó su cruce de brazos **-¿tienes o no?-**

 **-¡Claro que no tengo!-** exclamó agotado de las constantes peticiones desmesuradas del pequeño. **-¿Cómo quieres que tenga sables laser? ¡No soy un jedai!-**

 **-Pero esta Skywalker entre vosotros, y además también la chatarrera-** las palabras del muchacho sorprendieron al piloto, que muy serio apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, para reclinarse sobre la mesa.

 **-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-**

 **-Solo sabe todo-** contestó orgulloso, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su dentadura mellada. Ante esa respuesta el piloto se pasó la mano desesperado por el cabello, buscando un pequeño resto de paciencia para intentar tratar con su interlocutor.

 **-Necesito algo más fuerte-** susurró a la par que se levantaba dispuesto a ir a buscar una bebida más fuerte. – **BB8 inténtalo tú-** pidió al droide que asustado intentaba mediante pitidos evitar quedar solo. Sus pasos le guiaron hacia la barra de aquel lugar, se apoyó agotado esperando a que el camarero se fijara en él.

 **-Te está dando mucha tabarra, es duro de roer ¿verdad?-** preguntó divertido el camarero mientras observaba con cuidado a la figura encapuchada, sonreír apenas a centímetros del piloto.

 **-No cede-** sentenció cansado.

 **-No por nada es el jefe.-** sentenció el camarero poniendo un vaso frente a él con un extraño liquidó sin necesidad de que este lo pidiera.

 **-Dale lo que pide, te será más fácil ceder-** musitó con diversión la figura al lado del piloto.

 **-¿De dónde voy a sacar un sable laser?-** se quejó, la Coronel por su parte se sobresaltó levemente bajo la capucha, antes de encogerse de hombros ¿Por qué había pedido un sable laser? Esa cuestión la trataría más tarde con el pequeño.

 **-Entonces ofrécele algo que a un adulto interesaría, es inteligente sabrá ver la importancia de lo que ofreces-** respondió con simpleza antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida y acabándolo dejar el baso en la barra dispuesta a marcharse no sin antes hacerle una seña al barman que afirmó con la testa. Le encargaba la protección del pequeño en caso de que algo ocurriera. Poe quedó pensativo viendo marchar a la Coronel, antes de girarse a mirar seriamente al pequeño discutir con el droide.

La negociación pareció dar un giro inesperado cuando el piloto retomó la negociación y tras un silenció ofreció algo que hizo callar al pequeño que serió lo observó antes de interesarse por lo que este decía. No tardó mucho en que el trato se cerrara quedando ambas partes satisfechas, o… algo así.

 **-Yo quería un sable-** se quejó el pequeño, mientras se movía con un hierro fingiendo que era un sable.

 **-¿Para qué quieres un sable?-** preguntó Kylo mientras lo miraba con atención corrigiéndole algunos movimientos. – **No eres usuario de la fuerza-**

 **-No hace falta serlo para usarlo-** dijo convencido el pequeño – **yo puedo entrenar mucho y podré aprender-**

 **-¿Y también quieres cortarte un brazo o una pierna por error, porque no puedes controlarlo bien?-** le reprendió el caballero, provocando que el pequeño quedara quieto por un momento. – **Si te estoy enseñando, es por si te hace falta en caso de peligro, pero tienes otras habilidades, tu madre puede enseñarte a ser un buen guerrero sin necesidad de usar sable-** informó – **ella te puede entrenar a manejar las armas y ser fuerte sin necesidad de la fuerza.-**

 **-Ella ya me entrena y aun no soy fuerte-**

 **-Aun eres pequeño, te quedan muchos años de entrenamiento-** sentenció muy serio – **además, ella nunca usó la fuerza hasta que no fue un gran soldado y siempre fue fuerte, tú puedes ser igual o mejor-** sentenció consiguiendo sorprender al pequeño que tras un momento frunció el ceño serio y afirmó.

 **-Ella es fuerte-** susurró – **yo seré más fuerte que ella-** y tras eso sonrió retomando su entrenamiento, hasta que la Coronel hizo acto de presencia.

Su rostro serio delataba que algo ocurría, Kylo frunció el ceño ante aquella imagen.

 **-Tenemos problemas-** no hizo falta más para que el hombre se moviera, indicándole al pequeño que podía descansar.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** anduvo tras ella por los pasillos de la construcción.

 **-Hux-** sentenció – **al parecer están detrás de Dameron, lo han seguido hasta nuestro sistema-** informaba mientras llegaba a una sala donde tras tocas algunos botones encendió un plano del sistema donde se apreciaban las naves.

 **-Te dije que no debías tratar con él-** gruñó el moreno, la mirada de reproche de Uri era digna de ver, mientras veía como las naves se aproximaban de a poco al planeta.

 **-Hux conoce el asentamiento, pero desconoce la escuela, si ataca, nos descubrirá y podemos perder gente-**

 **-Mata al piloto-**

 **-Eso no evitara que ataquen-**

 **-Intuyo que solo esperas mi permiso para informar al piloto de lo que ocurre y lo deje escapar.-** habló molesto, ante la clara apariencia de que la mujer ya había decidido qué hacer con el piloto.

 **-Si se pone en marcha y las naves de Hux lo ven, irán tras él, ignorándonos, es un planeta de mercaderes, si podemos evitar un enfrentamiento aparentará que únicamente quería un trato.-** mientras hablaba movía sus manos por el plano mostrando una ruta de escape para el piloto, que resultaría bastante evidente para las tropas que se aproximaban de la Primera Orden.

 **-Te arriesgas a que vuelva para acusar al planeta como aliado a la resistencia.-**

 **-¿Quieres cazar al piloto?-** preguntó directa.

 **-Sabes que si-** sentenció al ver por dónde iba la mujer.

 **-Dale caza, tu estas negociando con Solo, o buscando información sobre el que suplanta la identidad de Han Solo-** la mención de su padre se evidenció con un pequeño gesto de su mandíbula, mientras atendía a las explicaciones de la mujer.

 **-Es casualidad que ambos bandos quieran negociar a la vez con los mercaderes-** Uri afirmó con la testa, manteniendo su rostro serio.

 **-El asentamiento queda impune de venganzas de ambos bandos, sobretodo si el conflicto se desarrolla en el espacio.-**

 **-Si me hubieras dejado hacer lo que quería hacer desde un inicio nada de esto estaría pasando-** musitó con molestia mientras se colocaba los guantes y dirigía sus pasos hacia otro de los pasillos siendo en este caso seguida por la mujer. **-¿Quieres venir?-**

 **-¿No sería evidente que ambos estemos en el mismo planeta, cuando estoy encargada de la academia?-**

 **-No si ambos supimos de la presencia de la resistencia, desde hace días y pretendíamos darle caza antes de que desapareciera-** informó mientras se adentraba a un cuarto para recoger el resto de su uniforme, la Coronel paró en seco ante esa idea.

 **-Mientras corrobores mi cuartada, me apuntó-** afirmó viendo como el caballero sin esperar respuesta ya había cogido el uniforme de Uri de uno de los armarios, del cuarto que compartían en aquel asentamiento y se lo entregaba.

 **-Date prisa, no le voy a dar más de dos minutos de ventaja a ese sarnoso.-**

 **-Vas a disfrutarlo-**

 **-Por supuesto-**

* * *

Por cierto como este cap también tiene presentación de cambios en algunos pj, me gustaría conocer que opináis sobre sus cambios, carácter o tipo de relación con los otros pjs.


	25. Chapter 25

Si te interesan mis textos, actualmente los estoy editando, corrigiendo y resubiendo en **Wattpad** con el usuario **Erielarquirack** , os animo a que os paséis para leer algunos **textos originales** míos, fuera de fics.

 **Disfrutad el cap!**

* * *

 **Cap 25: Caza al piloto**

En tierra los mercaderes y mercenarios ya estaban alertados. Se preparaban para un posible ataque. Los comerciantes incapaces de luchar igual que los niños se dirigían hacia el edificio de la academia. Era resistente, sólido y el más fácil de defender. Los soldados y oficiales por su parte comenzaban a rodear la estructura, ocupando sus puestos. Las armaduras y uniformes que llevaban no mostraban ningún indicativo de la Primera Orden, pretendían evitar ser localizados.

Por otro lado los comerciantes y mercenarios que disponían de naves, se encontraban predispuestos para defender el asentamiento, en el espació de ser necesario. Sería la forma menos dañina para los civiles.

La primera nave despegó, siendo seguida a los minutos por una segunda, esta sí claramente identificable como de la Primera Orden. El caballero y la Coronel, seguían impasibles el recorrido de la primera.

Un mercader había informado, hacia relativamente poco tiempo, al piloto de la resistencia de la aproximación de tropas de la Primera Orden, provocando que no tardara en intentar salir ileso de aquel planeta. Y así se dio inicio a lo planeado por Kylo y Uri. Por el momento no había complicaciones, todo ocurría como se había predispuesto, y esperaban que así sucediera en lo consecutivo.

La avanzada de la Primera Orden no tardó en localizar la nave enemiga, varios cazas TIE comenzado una persecución a la que se vio unida al instante la nave del caballero de Ren. La sorpresa era palpable entre los oficiales en los armados.

 **-Esa nave es de las nuestras-** habló un oficial con curiosidad hacia el capitán del navío.

 **-No hay información de que alguien más estuviera tras el de la resistencia-** informó un segundo. **-¿Qué debemos hacer capitán?-** El capitán dudó mirando la posición y la intención que aparentaba tener la nave, yendo tras el enemigo sin consideración.

 **-Contacten averiguar de quien se trata y el porqué de su presencia, pero mantenerlo vigilado en caso de que la nave haya sido robada.-** la afirmación por parte del soldado no tardó en llegar mientras manipulaba algunos botones para buscar la frecuencia correcta.

 **-Aquí el escuadrón 7C de la Primera Orden, exigimos información sobre su situación en este sistema, no hay informes de que esté autorizado a permanecer aquí.-** Habló el oficial rotundo.

 **-Aquí Kylo Ren, nos encontramos tras el rastro de uno de los pilotos de la resistencia.-** Informó el caballero mientras la mujer pilotaba con destreza la nave, intentando no alejarse de la de Dameron, que hacia filigranas esquivando los proyectiles de los TIE que lo rodeaban.

 **-Señor, no hay información sobre su presencia en esta zona-** sentenció de nuevo el oficial tras ver la duda de su capitán.

 **-Llevamos días tras él, lo localizamos cerca de la academia y procedimos a su captura.-** habló de nuevo el caballero **–No hubo tiempo de notificar a la base, como superior al cargó no requiero de autorización para llevar a cabo la captura.-** Habló tajante **–Dispersen los TIE que nos custodian y prioricen la captura del piloto-** ordenó, sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro lado. El silenció inundó la cabina de la nave donde el caballero y la coronel se encontraban y tras un instante una afirmación por parte de la nave principal llegó.

 **-Señor, como superior al mando en este sector estamos bajo sus órdenes.-**

 **-Bien, prosigan con la captura-** ordenó una última vez antes de cerrar las comunicaciones.

La castaña miró al caballero con la máscara puesta, no habían puesto demasiados impedimentos en acceder a los mandados del caballero.

 **-Con esta nave no conseguiremos darle caza, a no ser que los TIE dañen sus motores.-** informó la joven.

 **-Puedo inutilizarlos desde aquí.-** sentenció el caballero.

 **-¿Lo vas a hacer?-**

 **-Primero alejémonos del planeta, pronto alcanzaremos otro de los que hay en el sistema, si no lo dañan antes, lo inutilizare.-** sentencio serio. Desde que había sabido de él, quería capturarlo y matarlo, pero Uri tenía razón de que correría peligro la integridad del asentamiento.

 **-¿De verdad piensas matarlo?-** la duda inundó su voz. **–sé que he dicho que me da igual que lo mates, pero… ¿de verdad vas a matarlo? La otra vez lo querías para sacarle información, pero no llegaste a decir que lo matarías.-**

 **-Si-** un suspiro escapo de los labios de la castaña. **–Me da igual el hecho de haberlo conocido hace tanto tiempo, sigue siendo de la resistencia, lo matare como haré con cualquiera que no se una a nosotros-** sentenció seguro, provocando un gesto de incredulidad en la Coronel que negando levemente con la cabeza, se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al frente para continuar su caza.

 **-Piensa antes de hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas-** sentenció únicamente, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace años con su padre.

 **-No me voy a arrepentir-** sentenció, provocando un nuevo suspiro por parte de la coronel.

 **-Cabezón-** susurró desganada, mientras movía la nave con destreza esquivando un TIE que había sido alcanzado.

El moreno gruñó con molestia mientras veía el camino que pretendía seguir el pilotó de la resistencia, frunció el ceño reclinándose hacia el frente intentando confirmar sus sospechas.

 **-Nos está guiando a un campo de esteroides.-**

 **-Como llegué tendrá posibilidades de escapar, su nave es más pequeña que la nuestra, y a no ser que pilote un TIE no tengo velocidad para alcanzarlo-**

 **-Lo derribare en cuanto lo tenga a alcance-** sentenció **–síguelo como puedas por los asteroides, hay un planeta cerca, hare que lo guíen hacia él.-** movió sus manos con destreza hasta activar nuevamente las comunicaciones, buscó a los TIE y cuando localizó su frecuencia, habló. **–Pilotos, intenten acorralar al enemigo, guíenlo hacia el planeta que hay tras el campo de esteroides, nosotros lo derribaremos.-**

 **-Si señor-** respondieron los dos pilotos que aun restaban sin ser alcanzados.

Las naves volaron esquivando los grandes esteroides, Uri desde su nave de mayor tamaño esquivaba y destruía a partes iguales, los de poco tamaño. Los dos TIE variaron el rumbo, obligando al piloto de dirigirse hacia la situación que creían conveniente, mientras Uri intentaba por una segunda ruta atajar hacia el lugar por el que esperaba que el piloto sería capaz de salir.

Se hizo de rogar, el caballero en tensión no apartaba su mirada de la zona donde debía aparecer, era el momento, en cuanto se viera la nave intentaría abatirla, al igual que la castaña que preparaba la munición.

La tensión crecía, el silencio se prolongaba, ambos miraban impacientes, hasta que un gestó rápido del moreno obligó a mover la nave. Movió sus manos a prisa hacia los mandos arrebatándoselos a la castaña que sin comprender soltó su agarre permitiéndole total libertad al moreno.

 **-¡Esta detrás!-** alertó Kylo mientras esquivaba un proyectil. Lo había notado con la fuerza, sus cálculos habían fallado, Dameron había conseguido escapar de uno de los TIE saliendo antes del cumulo de asteroides, quedando justamente detrás de su posición.

 **-Toma los mandos, tú lo notas mejor que yo, voy al puesto del tirador-** habló con prisa la castaña mientras se movía de su asiento cediéndoselo al caballero que rápidamente la relevó de su posición, permitiéndole correr hacia el puesto del tirador, donde saltando se acomodó sin problemas en el asiento.

La persecución se había dado la vuelta, ahora eran ellos los cazados, tenían que esquivar los constantes ataques de Poe que tras ellos pretendía algo similar a lo que ellos querían en un principio, abatirlo, aunque su intención era escapar.

 **-¡Intenta enfrentarlo de nuevo!-** gritó la castaña desde su posición mientras no cedía en sus disparos, contrarrestando parte de los que se aproximaban hacia ellos e intentando alcanzar al enemigo.

 **-¡Eso intento! Sujétate, voy a descender para virar-** la respuesta del caballero fue rápida y el movimiento de la nave igual.

Sin esperar un segundo Uri se vio obligada a sujetarse con sus piernas para impedir caer contra el cristal de la cabina, de la misma manera que soltó una de sus manos del tirador para poder sujetarse al techo.

El caballero por su parte se esmeraba en proceder a caer con fuerza esquivando algunos restos de asteroides que aun fuera de la nube flotaban. Ese movimiento evitó con habilidad los disparos de Dameron, que impactaban en algunos asteroides rompiéndose en mil pedazos que comenzaban a chocar contra el fuselaje de la nave.

Uri veía desde su posición como en la cola de la nave el piloto no se despegaba de su rastro, cosa que la inquietaba, ahí se evidenciaba la diferencia de velocidad de ambas naves. **-¡No se despega!-** gritó la castaña con preocupación.

 **-¡Ya lo sé!-** gritó de vuelta el caballero, mientras volvía a hacer girar con rapidez la nave, para intentar retomar su rumbo original ya que su movimiento había sido inútil.

 **-¡Los dos TIE han caído no pueden ayudarnos!-** hablaba la Coronel desde su posición mientras con dificultad intentaba contactar con los otros dos pilotos de la Orden.

 **-¡Ven aquí, relévame, intentare inutilizarlo desde el puesto del tirador!-** gritó el caballero provocando que la mujer corriera, como podía, sujetándose a las paredes y algunas de las presillas para poder alcanzar la cabina, donde relevó al caballero sin perder el rumbo trazado.

El caballero, se movió hacia el puesto del tirador, desde ahí vería perfectamente la nave y los asteroides más próximos. Se agarró con fuerza a una de las tuberías, mientras alzaba la mano hacia la cristalera. Uno de los asteroides se movió hacia la nave enemiga, con destreza Poe lo esquivó. Un segundo pronto imitó al primero, con el mismo resultado por parte del piloto.

El tercero ya fue otro caso, la rabia que sentía el caballero en ese momento por no haber acertado con los dos anteriores, le estaba pasando factura, movió su mano con avidez, provocando que al fin este tercer asteroide si golpeara una de las alas de la nave que comenzó a caer girando sobre sí misma, mientras el piloto, no paraba de disparar a diestro y siniestro.

Y fue ese descenso sin control el que provocó que su nave fuera alcanzada por uno de los disparos de Dameron. Uri notó el golpe cuando intentaba esquivar un asteroide, el impacto fue tal que no pudo esquivarlo y se golpearon con él. La nave había perdido parte de su potencia, caía tras la del piloto con cierta desviación que causaría que a la hora de impactar contra el planeta quedaran a centenares de metros incluso varios kilómetros si algo interfería en su caída.

 **-¡Nos precipitamos!-** gritó la Coronel, a la par que intentaba por todos los medios intentar minimizar el impacto. El caballero al oír aquello y notar como la dirección de la nave variaba corrió hacia la cabina. Vio como el impacto era inminente, la joven intentaba elevar el morro con fuerza, pero la nave no parecía querer colaborar.

 **-¡Usa la fuerza!-** le gritó el caballero mientras alzaba una mano al frente apuntando hacia el suelo de aquel planeta, a la vez que rodeaba con el otro brazo a la mujer intentando cubrirla con su cuerpo. Uri al escucharlo, alzó ambas manos, viéndose cubierta por el caballero y como él había pedido usó la fuerza en colaboración con Kylo. La nave frenó enormemente su velocidad. No pudiendo evitar el impacto, pero si minimizando todo lo posible el golpe.

Ambos notaron el impactó, se precipitaron contra el cristal de la cúpula frente a ellos. Kylo fue el más golpeado, pero no por ello la mujer escapó de daños. **-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó con molestia el caballero mientras intentaba incorporarse de su extraña posición debido a como había quedado la nave incrustada en el suelo de aquel planeta.

 **-S…si, solo me he golpeado el hombro-** musitó entre quejidos, la Coronel, mientras se sobaba el hombro derecho. **-¿Y tú?-** se preocupó quitándose de encima del moreno para permitirle alzarse con rapidez.

 **-No te preocupes estoy bien-** habló serio el caballero, logrando incorporarse. Uri dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras, no podía ver con certeza si era cierto, sus oscuras ropas cubrían concienzudamente su cuerpo evitando evidencias en caso de heridas.

 **-¿Seguro?-** inquirió analizando su postura.

 **-Seguro-** confirmó con rapidez el caballero, mientras veía un rastro pequeño de sangre escurrir por la manga de la joven. **–No ha sido solo un golpe-** gruñó con molestia viendo las ropas rasgadas en dicha zona.

 **-No es nada que no cure un droide.-** reiteró restándole gravedad a su herida. **–Movámonos o lo perderemos, seguramente su caída haya sido peor a la nuestra, si consigue salir lo perderemos, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tarde en recuperarse-** recordó Uri intentando que el moreno se centrara en la búsqueda del piloto y no en sus heridas.

Ambos se movieron por la nave dañada, la compuerta estaba atascada, la forzaron como pudieron hasta que desistiendo optaron por destrozarla. El sable del caballero hizo su labor, las presillas saltaron, al igual que gran parte de la puerta. El agujero que se abrió fue suficiente para que ambos salieran.

El suelo de aquel planeta era rocoso, motivo por el que el impacto fue tan grave. Comenzaron a andar guiados por una pequeña columna de humo que se diferenciaba a lo lejos, a un par de kilómetros a lo sumo, escondido entre formaciones rocosas.

El moreno miró a su espalda su propia nave también era el inicio de otra columna de humo. **–Sera fácil que nos localicen, enviaran naves a por nosotros-** sentenció Uri mirando la distancia entre ambas naves.

– **Tenemos el tiempo limitado antes de que huya, en cuanto las naves comiencen a llegar y vean que no estamos acudirán con rapidez hacia la otra nave, si llegamos a tiempo, con su apoyo, podremos localizar con mayor rapidez su ubicación en caso de que haya escapado.-** Informó rotundo el caballero volviendo su atención al frente.

 **-Aún no se ni para que necesitaba la resistencia nuestra ayuda-** susurró con un deje de molestia, aunque el trato se cerró, Nut no le había informado sobre que pedían, y lo peor, es que si conseguían darle caza al piloto, nunca se podría llevar a cabo y por consiguiente el dinero no llegaría. **–Espero que si le damos caza, me firmes un pedido extra de alimento.-** musitó con cierta sorna. El caballero la miró de forma desaprobatoria no era el momento de esos comentarios, su obcecación estaba en el piloto y únicamente en él.

 **-No es el momento-** sentenció.

 **-¡Venga ya Kylo! Algo tengo que sacar de esto, además aún nos queda camino no voy a estarme callada durante todo este rato-** añadió divertida mientras intentaba hacer gestos con las manos, pero el dolor en el hombro se lo impidió.

 **-No lo muevas o será peor-** le regañó, provocando un mohín en el rostro de la castaña. **-¿Por qué no quieres que lo mate?-** inquirió el caballero tras un rato de silencio.

 **-Yo no he dicho que no quiera que lo mates-** respondió rápidamente la castaña.

 **-¿Entonces por qué tanta insistencia con que piense en las consecuencias de matarlo?-**

La mujer se encogió de hombros **–En cierta manera se podría considerar que erais amigos-**

 **-No lo éramos-** paró en seco su andar para mirarla, cosa que sorprendió a la Coronel que frenó a tiempo para no chocar.

 **-Vale, pues conocidos, no me digas que no erais algo, crecisteis juntos, por lo menos compañeros si erais.-** respondió enérgica esquivando al moreno para proseguir su caminar. **–No te pares o perderemos tiempo-** apremió obligando al caballero a retomar su caminar mientras pensaba en lo dicho por la joven.

 **-Por esa regla de tres tú también deberías considerarlo amigo-** sentenció, con molestia.

 **-Fue mi amigo, hace tiempo, al igual que muchos de la resistencia, ahora no creo que me reconozca-** sonrió divertida a sabiendas que en la taberna no la reconoció.

 **-Entonces por eso no quieres que lo mate-** era una afirmación que no le agradaba.

 **-No, reitero que no he dicho que no lo mates. Si quieres matarlo hazlo, es nuestro enemigo, si tengo que matarlo lo mataría. Lo que no quiero es que te lo tomes como algo personal y luego te arrepientas. Si es tu deber hazlo, si es un capricho, piénsalo antes de decidir qué hacer.-** Respondió seria mientras comenzaba la subida a un pequeño montículo que debían cruzar para proseguir con su camino, teniéndose que agarrar a las rocas para no caer.

 **-Es mi deber-** respondió serio a la par que ayudaba a la mujer a subir, ya que con solo un brazo se le hacía algo complicado **–agárrate-** le ordenó tendiéndole un brazo para que se sujetara.

 **-Gracias-** susurró con una sonrisa antes de añadir. **–Si es tu deber, adelante te ayudare-** ambos consiguieron salvar el obstáculo con dificultad y en lo alto Uri añadió. **–Pero…-**

 **-¿Pero?-** inquirió alzando una ceja bajo la máscara.

 **-Quiero el droide-** Ensanchó la sonrisa lo más que pudo provocando un bufido por parte del mayor. **-¿Qué? Es útil, tendrá información.-**

 **-Y Nut lo quiere-** añadió a sabiendas del por qué la mujer lo pedía, ella se encogió de hombros al ser descubierta.

 **-Eso también influye-** añadió divertida seguida de una risa, observando desde su situación como la nave se veía ya en un valle rocoso y seco. **–Ya está cerca-**

 **-No lo noto-** informó el caballero mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el amplio campo. **–O esta inconsciente o ya no está-** Uri afirmó con la testa, mientras comenzaba el descenso por la ladera de rocas, Kylo la siguió al instante, vigilándola para evitar que callera y se dañara más el hombro, pero siempre sin apartar su atención de la nave y de la presencia o en este caso ausencia de la presencia del piloto.

Se prepararon cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de la nave, no había movimiento, en silencio y apenas dándose indicaciones mutuamente con gestos inspeccionaron la nave. No había nadie, ni siquiera el cuerpo inconsciente del piloto. La castaña negó con la testa al ver al caballero. Este chistó con molestia, si no estaba es que había huido, inspeccionaron los alrededores, la roca del suelo impedía que quedaran huellas en el suelo.

 **-¿Por dónde empezamos?-** preguntó mientras enfundaba el blaster que había sujetado momentos antes la Coronel.

 **-Tú quédate aquí, los apoyos llegaran pronto, inspecciona la nave a ver que encuentras. Yo buscare por el norte, es la ruta más probable.-** habló tajante a lo que la joven afirmó, no sin antes poner una mueca de reproche por dejarla ahí, pero entendía el porqué de esa decisión.

 **-Encuéntralo-** musitó la castaña antes de verlo marchar. Uri cerró los ojos, su rango de detección no era tan amplio como el del Kylo pero aun así le evitaría un ataque fortuito si se mantenía alerta. Se sentó en lo que quedaba del asiento del piloto, inspeccionó cada uno de los recovecos de la cabina, no había nada.

Buscó con la mirada, necesitaba el casco, si quería intentar hacer contacto con cualquiera que pudiera dar las órdenes a esa nave. Se alzó de pie, mirando el suelo en sus alrededores, no estaba. Su ceño fruncido se evidenció, mientras descendía de la nave, tenía que estar por algún lado, no era posible que Dameron se lo hubiera dejado puesto después de tal impacto.

Caminó rodeando la nave haciendo círculos ampliando el rango cada vez que acababa una de las vueltas. Un brilló captó su atención, desenfundó el arma y con cuidado se aproximó al sitio donde procedía.

La sorpresa le inundó cuando se topó con lo que buscaba, pero no era lo único que encontró una amplia y zorruna apareció en su rostro, a la par que un pitido asustado daba inició a una persecución.

Uri corrió tras el pequeño droide que con dificultad intentaba huir, aunque parecía que su dispositivo de movimiento estaba bastante dañado, ya que su velocidad y coordinación era nulo. El casco del piloto danzaba sobre su "cabeza" por el vaivén de los movimientos del droide.

La Coronel tuvo que apremiar su paso o no lo alcanzaría, corrió y saltó esquivando varias de las rocas del terreno. Estaba por alcanzarlo, un poco más y seria suyo. Saltó sobre él. Lo agarró con fuerza con el brazo que tenía sano, mientras un quejido escapaba furibundo por culpa del golpe.

 **-¡Estate quieto!-** gritó por culpa del dolor, sin siquiera percatarse de cuando ocurrió recibió un calambre por parte del droide, que causó que lo soltase. **-¡He dicho que te estés quieto!-** gritó alterada empuñando el blaster y disparando al droide que tras una serie de pitidos quedó quieto. **–Estúpido droide-** gruñó mientras se sobaba la zona donde le había dado el calambre. **-¿Acaso quieres que te desguace?-** le preguntó de pie frente a él, mientras le arrebataba el casco de un manotazo.

Uri se quitó la chaqueta y la anudó sobre la cabeza del pequeño robot, tiró de él, arrastrándolo por el pedregoso suelo, mientras este se quejaba. Uri gruñó repetidas veces, mientras esquivaba de vez en cuando los constantes cachivaches que el pequeño droide sacaba de él para intentar atacarla.

 **-¿Quieres que te rompa también todas esas cosas?-** le amenazó **–lo hare si no te quedas quieto-** añadió con seriedad. El droide siguió quejándose por largo rato. **-¿Qué va a venir tú compañero?-** inquirió divertida, mientras lo amarraba a una de las patas de la nave. **–Que venga, lo estoy buscando-** añadió con sorna. Pero los pitidos se incrementaros en volumen y velocidad provocando que la mujer frunciera el ceño molesta para mirarlo **-¿Y sabes quién soy yo? Porque siento decirte que deberías temerme, ahora mismo soy yo quien te tiene capturado, así que deja de decir estupideces.-**

Bufó con molestia mientras se posicionaba de nuevo en la cabina ahora con el casco puesto. Toqueteó algunos de los botones y pronto una transmisión comenzó a sonar, no se identificaba la transmisión, varias interferencias interrumpían la comunicación.

 **-…fe …o-** se escuchaba apenas la voz al otro lado **–in…e ..uación…-** nada coherente y con sentido. Uri buscó una y otra vez, modificó parámetros hasta dar con una frecuencia que tenía menos interferencias. **–Jef… negro in…orme de s… …ituación-** la castaña se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo antes de hablar.

 **-Aquí jefe negro.-** probó suerte con el alias, no sabía con exactitud si era así como lo llamaban **–la nave ha sido alcanzada-** hablaba escuetamente para evitar ser reconocida. **–La Primera Orden me esperaba-** añadió poniendo mucha atención a la respuesta por parte del otro lado, pero el pitido histérico del droide impedía entender la información que llegaba del otro lado apenas en un susurro entrecortado. Golpeó con fuerza el metal de la nave. **-¡Cierra el pico que no escucho!-** le gritó de mala manera desconectando el micro del casco para impedir que le escucharan. Ante esa respuesta de la castaña el droide reiteró sus pitidos, más constantes y a más volumen.

Por más que la joven intentó hacer callar al droide y volver a intentar comunicarse, no lo conseguía, cada vez que intentaba hablar, el droide no se quedaba en silenció, cosa que provocó que al otro lado del aparato dejaran de hablar.

 **-¡Maldito droide!-** gruñó de nuevo lanzando el casco lo más lejos que pudo. **–¡Oh! Vas a saber lo que es que te toqueteen todos tus circuitos.-** musitó con rabia, mientras lo observaba a la par que descendía de la nave. **–Te van a despedazar-** añadió provocando cierto pánico en el pequeño, cosa que le hizo gracia.

Iba a proseguir con sus amenazas, cuando el sonido de motores la alertó, se movió con cuidado mientras veía las naves de la Primera Orden estacionar. Había dos de soldados y varios TIE sobrevolando la zona.

 **-Coronel-** saludó con prontitud el uno de los capitanes cuando descendió de la nave.

 **-Capitán-** respondió **-¿tienen comunicación con los TIE?-**

 **-Si Coronel-**

 **-Mándelos, a inspeccionar en varias direcciones, nosotros vinimos por el sur, así que hágalos inspeccionar los otros puntos. Kylo Ren, marchó hacia el Norte, mande a una de sus tropas en su búsqueda, y que la otra tropa se divida en dos un grupo al este y otro al oeste.-** daba órdenes sin dudar, el capitán mientras iba haciendo señas hacia los soldados que se iban moviendo tal como la mujer indicaba. **–El resto suban al droide a la nave e intenten averiguar de donde llegan las comunicaciones.-**

 **-A la orden-** se cuadró dispuesto a moverse, pero antes se fijó en la herida de Uri. **–Coronel, debería curarse la herida-** aconsejó antes de retirarse. Uri afirmó antes de indicarle a un soldado que trajera un botiquín.

Las naves sobrevolaron por largo rato el cielo, las tropas restantes analizaban la nave rebelde e intentaban sacarle información al droide, el cual se resistía provocando que la castaña gruñera de vez en cuando y lo amenazara de nuevo. Pero no fue hasta pasadas dos horas que las naves regresaron.

La tropas a pie tardaron algo más en llegar escoltando a un maltrecho Dameron, que casi arrastrando los pies quería evitar que se lo llevaran preso una vez más. A un lado de ellos Kylo caminaba con una leve cojera, vigilando en todo momento al piloto.

 **-Enhorabuena, tienes juguete nuevo-** bromeó Uri mientras era tratada por el soldado. **–Y herida nueva, también-** añadió mirando como en la pierna izquierda había una llamativa brecha.

 **-No es nada solo un disparo-** habló sin dar mucha importancia a la herida **–él acabó peor-** señalo al moreno que casi inconsciente era maniatado dentro de una de las naves. Uri rio ante ese hecho mientras le indicaba al caballero que se acercara para ver la gravedad de la herida.

 **-En cuanto acabes conmigo, trátasela.-** le ordenó al soldado que con una afirmación prosiguió con sus atenciones. Kylo aprovechó para ver la gravedad de los daños que había sufrido la castaña, no eran profundos, pero si grandes, parecía que se había cortado con algún metal, chistó la lengua con molestia.

 **-Te dejara cicatriz-** sentenció, levantando los apósitos que el soldado acababa de poner.

 **-No creo, en la base me la tratara un droide y como nueva.-** informó encogiendo de hombros provocando sin darse cuenta que la herida le doliera. **–Y hablando de droides-** ensanchó una sonrisa **–lo he encontrado-** musitó divertida señalando al pequeño que intentaba zafarse de sus guardias.

 **-Señor-** Interrumpió el capitán. **–No hemos podido localizar el origen de las comunicaciones, han dejado de intentar contactar, y la radio estaba muy dañada.-**

 **-Olvidaos de la nave, ya tenemos al droide y el piloto ellos nos darán la información que buscamos-** sentenció **–preparaos nos marchamos-** añadió autoritario, a lo que todos respondieron tajantes obedeciendo la orden.

La partida fue rápida, al igual que la llegada a los destructores que circundaban aquel sistema planetario. Los oficiales al mando rápidamente fueron a recibir al caballero, como alto mando era el superior de toda esa comitiva, pero la información de su presencia tras el piloto había llegado a oídos de Hux que exigía su presencia.

 **-Ren-** habló con molestia el General atreves del holograma **–Se suponía que tu ubicación junto con la de la Coronel seria en la academia. ¿Exijo una explicación de vuestra presencia en ese sistema?-**

 **-¿Exiges?-** musitó con molestia tras la máscara **–No tienes autoridad para exigirme nada-** aclaró, mientras Uri lo miraba cansada de ver por millonésima vez el inicio de una pelea entre esos dos.

 **-Coronel-** Hux se dirigió ahora hacia ella, sin necesidad de musitar nada más.

Un suspiro de la castaña antes de cuadrarse ya era común **–Señor, el piloto puso en peligro la ubicación de la academia, partimos en su caza para evitar que se difundiera esa información.-**

 **-Tenemos al piloto y al droide, deberías agradecer nuestra intervención-** Interrumpió Kylo – **de no ser así no habrían alcanzado su nave de ninguna forma-**

 **-No seas impertinente Ren, el Líder Supremo no aprobará tus movimientos sin autorización, por muchos beneficios que aporte a la Orden-** advirtió el pelirrojo, sin apartar la mirada del enmascarado.

 **-Eso ha de decidirlo el Líder, no tú-** respondió con rapidez. **–Ahora, si tus insulsas acusaciones han terminado, tengo a un prisionero al que interrogar para saber la ubicación de la resistencia.-** agregó serio y orgulloso antes de finalizar la comunicación.

Sus pasos se dirigieron con rapidez hacia las celdas de los prisioneros, captando las miradas de los oficiales y soldados que habían presenciado, la manera tan irrespetuosa que había tenido el moreno de colgar al General Hux. Su General, del cual recibían ordenes sin opción a ser refutadas o puestas en duda. Mientras que ese hombre lo retaba sin miramientos, ni temor.

Un nuevo llamado del General se escuchó minutos más tarde, cuando ambos jóvenes ya no estaban presentes en el puente de mando. Varios de los oficiales atendieron con cuidado las instrucciones dadas, Hux quería tener vigilada a la Coronel en todo momento y así procedieron a hacerlo. Varios soldados fueron asignados a esa tarea, pero debían andarse con cuidado, o podrían sufrir la ira de Kylo o la propia Coronel, de ser descubiertos.

Mientras tanto por los pasillos Uri seguía en silenció al caballero, no sin antes arrastrar consigo un droide médico que había solicitado nada más subir a esa nave. El moreno entro en la sala, Dameron estaba maniatado sobre una silla, su rostro golpeado denotaba que el caballero le había dado guerra. No alzó la cabeza, parecía no tener fuerzas para ello y se mantuvo mirando al suelo.

 **-Esperad fuera, que nadie más entre a la sala-** ordenó Kylo cuando Uri y el droide entraron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **-Te has desahogado bien con él-** sentenció burlona, mientras se acercaba a mirar más detenidamente el rostro magullado e hinchado del piloto. **–Apenas y podrá abrir los ojos-** añadió cogiéndole el mentón para obligarle a alzar el rostro.

 **-Se lo tiene merecido.-** sentenció el moreno, mientras Uri soltaba el agarre y se encogía de hombros.

 **-¿Ya no te vales solo? ¿Ahora necesitas que te ayuden?-** preguntó burlón el piloto recobrando su postura encorvada fija al suelo.

 **-No estoy aquí para ayudar-** habló Uri con diversión, mientras le indicaba al caballero que se sentara para que el droide le revisara la pierna. **–Estoy aquí para frenarlo antes de que te mate, sin haberte sacado la información necesaria.-** añadió con una sonrisa dándole la espalda al detenido.

 **-Si eres capaz de seguir diciendo tonterías, creo que te golpee poco-** era extraño lo tranquilo que hablaba Kylo. Uri se sorprendió ante eso, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, pero este ni se inmutó, con el paso de los años había ganado en paciencia, un poco al menos, y había descubierto que aprovecharla le hacía disfrutar más de ciertas cosas, como era el poder torturar y humillar al piloto, con más detenimiento **. –¿Dónde está la base de la resistencia?-** preguntó tajante.

 **-¿Por qué crees que te lo diría?-**

 **-Porque sabes que si no me lo dices voluntariamente, te lo sacare a la fuerza, ya ha ocurrido antes-**

 **-Ya no soy tan débil como antes, me han entrenado-** sonrió ensanchando el gesto lo más que el labio roto le permitía.

 **-Ya imaginaba, pero tengo una noticia, no eres el único que se ha mejorado capacidades.-** alzó las manos mientras notaba como el droide finalizaba su tarea, quitándose el casco.

 **-¿Sin casco?-** se sorprendió Uri **–Que osado-** ironizó divertida sin poder acallar una pequeña risa.

 **-Que honor que te dignes a enfrentarme cara a cara-** Poe alzó su testa para mirar a sus captores.

 **-No es la primera vez que ves-**

 **-Ya, ni tampoco a ella-** sentenció señalándola con la cabeza **–aunque no sé de qué te conozco.-**

 **-Te dije que no me recordaría-** habló satisfecha de su acierto, mientras le golpeaba levemente en el hombro al moreno que la miró con cierto reproche. **–Por cierto tu droide es un ruidoso-** sentenció la castaña cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en una silla junto al caballero, frente al piloto y descubriéndose el hombro se lo ofrecía al droide para que lo tratara. **–Pero tranquilo, ya encontrare la forma de que se calle, o bueno, que al menos se calle lo que no me interesa escuchar.-** al escuchar aquello el piloto frunció el ceño mirándola con atención, cosa que captó la atención de ambos carceleros.

 **-En droide sabe algo.-** confirmó las sospechas de ambos el mayor, consiguiendo una afirmación satisfecha de la Coronel.

 **-¿Te encargaras tú de él o se lo dejo a Nut?-** preguntó ignorando al piloto, mirando a Kylo, el pequeño era mañoso con la tecnología y había aprendido del caballero las veces que había tenido oportunidad.

 **-Déjaselo, a ver de qué es capaz-** respondió con simpleza antes de insistir de nuevo al piloto. **-¿Dónde está la base de la resistencia?-** el piloto sonrió arrogante sin musitar palabra. **-¿Cuántos sois?-** prosiguió con las preguntas, pero el silencio perduraba. Se recargó con ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas, acercándose lo más que su posición le permitía al piloto, alzando con calma una de sus manos, la puso frente a su rostro. **–Si no quieres hablar, veremos cuanto soportas tras ese entrenamiento tan duro al que te han sometido-** ironizó, mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la cabeza de Dameron, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

 **-Ya que estas, hazle que me recuerde-** agregó la castaña con un suspiró tras ver la mueca de diversión de Kylo.

 **-¿Para qué?-** preguntó curioso el moreno sin desviar su atención del piloto. Uri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, a la par que recargaba su espalda sobre el asiento, en cuanto el droide acabó con su tarea en su hombro.

 **-Sera divertido ver su reacción.-**


	26. Chapter 26

Si te interesan mis textos, actualmente los estoy editando, corrigiendo y resubiendo en **Wattpad** con el usuario **Erielarquirack** , os animo a que os paséis para leer algunos **textos originales** míos, fuera de fics.

Con algo de tardanza, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero os disfrutéis con la lectura, los próximos quizás se tarden algo más, pero comienzan a moverse los hilos de todos los bandos, las grandes batallas y los distintos planes comienzan a llevarse a cabo.

¿Quién será el primero en hacer sus movimientos?

 **Disfrutad el cap!**

* * *

 **Cap 26: Ejecución y amenaza**

Los gritos se habían escuchado en todos los corredores cercanos a la celda, donde el piloto estaba retenido. No cesaron por largas horas, incrementando su volumen a cada rato que pasaba. Los soldados en el exterior se miraban entre ellos incrédulos, la ferocidad del tratamiento que se le estaba dando era impensable. E incluso los que habían sido asignados a vigilar los movimientos de la Coronel, que se situaron a escasos metros de los que guardaban la puerta, tenían dudas de si era realmente necesario llegar a ese extremo de tortura.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los gritos resonaron con más fuerza en los pasillos, sobresaltando a los soldados. Se irguieron firmes mientras no apartaban la mirada de la figura que femenina que salió de la sala. Uri estaba cansada y aun le dolía el hombro. Los gritos le taladraban la cabeza y le producían aun terrible molestia. Tenía que salir de aquella celda, por lo menos unos minutos.

Kylo no apartó la mirada del piloto cuando la mujer salió por la puerta. Seguía con atención indagando en la cabeza de él. Tras tanto rato la información que había conseguido era escasa, pero de relativa importancia, varios de los asentamientos de la resistencia ya habían sido delatados, pero el principal y más importante, no era capaz de localizarlo.

Bajó la mano deteniendo su incursión, respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. Era cierto el entrenamiento mental al que ese hombre había sido sometido, no podía calificarlo si era eficaz al completo, pero si sabía con certeza, que el objetivo de ese entrenamiento era ocultar absolutamente la posición de la base principal de la resistencia. Chistó la lengua con molestia mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz, al menos no podía decir que había sido inútil.

 **-¿Por qué ella está aquí?-** preguntó en apenas un susurro el piloto, mientras su cabeza seguía colgando, con la mirada fija en el suelo. El caballero alzó una ceja con curiosidad, y sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa.

 **-Al fin la recuerdas-**

 **-Desgraciado, me dijeron que había muerto hacia años por un ataque vuestro-** la mandíbula apretada denotaba su rabia **–ella no debería estar aquí-**

 **-Es libre de escoger-** respondió seguro encogiéndose de hombros **–y ha escogido la opción ganadora-** añadió con sorna, cruzándose de brazos.

 **-¿Opción ganadora? ¡Y una mierda!-** gritó alzando el rostro **-¡Una dictadura de terror y muerte nunca será una opción ganadora!-**

 **-Ya veo que aún no se te han acabado las idioteces-** habló con seriedad Kylo **–sigues escupiendo la misma basura una y otra vez.-**

 **-¡La conducirás a la muerte!-** gritó de nuevo.

 **-¡Jamás!-** gritó el caballero alzándose de su sitió **-Escúchame muy atentamente ¡jamás permitiré que le hagan nada!-** Ese arrebato sorprendió al piloto que quedo un momento en silencio, analizando la situación.

 **-¡Naciste en la resistencia! Creciste y te entrenaste en ella, tu familia siempre ha estado allí-** Hablaba intentando mirar al caballero lo más que podía con los ojos entrecerrados por la hinchazón **. -¡La general Organa sigue esperando por ti!-** gritó de nuevo antes de que un quejido le obligara a bajar el tono **-Aunque sigo sin saber por qué aún tiene esperanza en que recapacites.-** añadió lo último en un susurro más para sí que para el caballero, que frunciendo el ceño fijó su mirada en el piloto.

 **-La estupidez caracteriza a los que aun apoyan a la resistencia, no hay otra razón para que siga aun teniendo esperanza en algo que jamás ocurrirá.-** Sentencio rotundo a la par que molesto **–Y eso mismo es aplicable a todos vuestros ideales y objetivos-** añadió provocando en el piloto una mueca de desagrado.

 **-Mi único objetivo es que la gente sea libre ¿Y tú qué objetivo tienes? ¿Poder? ¡Ni siquiera tienes ideales que merezca la pena seguir!-** gritó una última vez encarando al caballero, que sin esperar un segundo se alzó bruscamente para dirigirse contra el piloto sujetándolo del cuello.

Su paciencia se había acabado, ya era mucho el rato que había pasado escuchando las constantes impertinencias del piloto, al igual que sus insultos. **–Cierra esa maldita bocaza que tienes-** habló amenazante entre dientes mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, consiguiendo con ese agarre impedir que Dameron se callera al suelo de espaldas, puesto que el bruco movimiento del caballero, lo hacían estar inclinado sobre la silla únicamente en dos patas.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Matarme?-** preguntó con dificultad retándolo con la mirada. **–Adelante hazlo, la resistencia preparara a otro piloto con mis habilidades, sabrán suplirme sin problema, no seré una pérdida significativa-** Kylo lo iba a hacer, lo mataría, tenía toda la intención, matarlo y acabar con su vida, daba igual la información, ya sabía sobre pequeños asentamientos, tendría numerosas mentes que torturar cuando acabara con todos ellos.

El resorte de la puerta sonó a tiempo para evitar la muerte prematura del piloto. Dos soldados entraron rápidamente para intentar apartar al caballero del piloto, tiraron de sus brazos como pudieron, siendo ayudados por la Coronel, que con fuerza intentaba soltar el agarre del cuello de Poe.

 **-¡Kylo!-** gritó mirándolo atentamente **–necesitamos la información, aun no puedes matarlo-** añadió, cuando captó su atención. Un sonoro gruñido precedido de un estrepitoso golpe en el suelo, delató la suelta del piloto. Poe cayó golpeándose la cabeza en el transcurso. Su cuerpo maniatado a la silla le impidió poder moverse, quedándose tirado en el suelo junto a la silla.

 **-¡Déjalo que me mate! ¡O mátame tú misma, ahora sois iguales!-** gritó el piloto desde el suelo **–de que sirve la espera, me matareis independientemente del tiempo que pase-** prosiguió antes de toser **–no pienso daros ni una sola información sobre su situación, ellos os encontraran y acabaran con vuestra tirania-** agregó relajando su cuerpo, abandonando toda esperanza de moverse.

 **-¡Cállate Dameron!-** le espetó la castaña soltando al fin al caballero, que aun intentaban sentarlo los otros dos soldados, a la par que se acercaba hasta su posición para asestarle un prominente puñetazo en el rostro.

Los minutos que siguieron al golpe, para el piloto carecieron de orden y sentido. Ya no era capaz de enfocar bien, su sentido del equilibrio le estaba jugando malas pasadas, y los gritos y voces en la celda, lo desconcertaban al no saber ubicarlos. Para cuando pudo ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba, ya se encontraba de nuevo sentado, frente a dos sillas vacías. No sabía el tiempo que había pasado, pero ahí estaba de nuevo solo y preso.

Aunque no duró mucho su soledad, la puerta se abrió y nuevamente la Coronel hizo acto de presencia, se sentó frente a él.

 **-¿Tienes sed?-** preguntó mientras alzaba una especie de botella.

 **-¿Muestras piedad por tus prisioneros?-** burló con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Uri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

 **-En teoría no eres mi prisionero, si no el de Kylo-** musitó tranquila mientras abría el recipiente para acercárselo a la boca para que bebiera. El piloto dudó un momento pero al final cedió, la sed le superaba. **–Han ordenado tu ejecución** \- musitó tras unos minutos de silencio en los que se limitó a mirar el mal estado del moreno.

 **-¿Cuándo?-**

 **-En la tarde-** el piloto, suspiró con pesadez. Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo.

 **-Entonces da igual si bebo o no bebo-** habló con cierta sorna **-¿Por qué me lo dices?-**

 **-Hubo un tiempo en que quizás te consideré un amigo-**

 **-¿Solo un amigo?-** preguntó divertido **–pasaste años con nosotros, eras como mi hermana-** mientras la mujer volvía a encogerse de hombros, mirando la puerta de la celda.

 **-No hiciste nada para impedir que me abandonaran.-** Una mueca incomprensible por parte del piloto demostró su desacuerdo con sus palabras.

 **-Sabes que no es cierto-** corrigió con rapidez **-¿Me mataras tú?-** Uri negó con la testa tras unos instantes de silencio.

 **-Sera rápido-**

 **-Mi cuerpo será un desperdició más en el espacio.-** susurró cabizbajo.

 **-Poe-** lo llamó captando su atención **-¿Tan importante es esa información, que la valoras más que tu propia vida?-**

 **-No es la información lo que quiero proteger, es a la gente-** Uri bufó con molestia, ante esa respuesta, ella misma había matado a numerosas personas que tanto ansiaba proteger el piloto. **–Y a ti también ahora que sé que sigues viva-** Se alzó de nuevo hacia el piloto y le ofreció más agua, ignorando las últimas palabras de este.

 **-Bebe, no vendrá nadie más hasta la tarde-** sentenció cuando este se reusó, se movió molesta, obligándole a beber. El moreno frunció el ceño, pero ante la insistencia de la castaña bebió, en silenció y con ciertas dudas. Ninguno dijo nada más, el silenció se estableció en la celda, hasta que el agua se agotó y con ello la mujer salió de la celda.

Las consiguientes horas, pasaron rápidas, los soldados aun vigilaban a la Coronel, incluso Kylo fue capaz de identificarlos, pero nadie pareció estar dispuesto a decir nada, únicamente se limitaban a ignorarlos.

 **-Si estamos bien, ya te lo he dicho quince veces** \- repetía mesándose la sienes Uri mientras hablaba al otro lado del comunicador con Nut que sin permiso se había apoderado de él, quitándoselo a uno de los oficiales. **–Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada-** reiteró nuevamente ante las preocupaciones del menor.

 **-Ren, no puedo consentir que tus acciones imprudentes nos cuesten una y otra vez pérdidas materiales y personales.-** hablaba, en otro extremo de la amplia sala el Hux con Kylo, quien molestó se vio obligado a solicitar de una nueva nave, tras la pérdida de la anterior.

 **-Mis acciones no han acarreado ninguna pérdida personal, los soldados que cayeron en la persecución ya tenían órdenes previas a mi presencia en el lugar.-** hablaba con pesadez tras largo rato con la llamada. **–En definitiva, únicamente perdimos la nave, pero a cambio de la valiosa información que ya se comunicó.-** sentenció serio.

Hux al otro lado del aparato gruñó con molestia, mientras maldecía algo que nadie fue capaz de entender, antes de hacer un gesto con la mano para que cedieran a todas las peticiones del caballero. Kylo respiro con cierto alivió ya estaba cansado de tanta tontería. Se dispuso a cortar la comunicación pero la voz de Hux lo interrumpió.

 **-Antes de que me cortes la comunicación.-** habló con molestia el General sabiendo de los hábitos del moreno **–necesito hablar con Uri.-** demandó serio con los brazos tras la espalda. Ambos, la mencionada como el caballero se extrañaron ante esa petición, pero aun así no pusieron objeción.

Uri se movió dispuesta a marchas hacia el comunicador **–Nut, me llama el general, no te preocupes estoy bien, solo es un arañazo y sí, enseguida volveremos, por favor tienes 7 años vete a jugar o a la academia, no es necesario que estés tan pendiente de mi seguridad-** le regañó ya en pie, antes de abandonar su puesto.

Los oficiales y soldados que se encontraban en aquella sala miraban con atención como ambas conversaciones se llevaban a cabo, y reían a cada poco por las absurdas discusiones de Uri y el pequeño.

Cuando el caballero y la Coronel se movieron de su lugar, captaron más aun las miradas de los demás, pues al contrario de lo que esperaban, que cesaran ambas llamadas, se intercambiaron las posiciones.

 **-Nut-** le llamó serio el caballero **–busca a Yul, necesito hablar con él-** le ordenó con rapidez. El pequeño se irguió en un intento de cuadrarse antes de musitar con rapidez un "si maestro", para salir corriendo al momento, pero antes de que siquiera un minuto pasara volvió a enfrentar al caballero.

 **-Maestro…-** habló con cuidado. El caballero lo miró con atención, tras quitarse el casco, a la espera de que el pequeño hablara. **-¿Puedo irme con los mayores a la expedición de mañana?-** una ceja se alzó a cámara lenta en el rostro del caballero ante esa pregunta. El pequeño lo miraba esperanzado, mientras la incredulidad de los soldados se plasmaba en ellos.

 **-Ve-** respondió únicamente el caballero, antes de que la voz de la castaña se escuchara desde el otro lado de la sala.

 **-¡No! Te he dicho antes que aún no puedes ir, no tienes los conocimientos necesarios para la expedición de los de último curso-** pero el pequeño ya tenía su respuesta afirmativa, y acercándose lo más que pudo al intercomunicador, le respondió a la mujer.

 **-Ha dicho que puedo ir-** habló feliz, esperando que la Coronel lo escuchara **–y según la jerarquía de poder de la Primera Orden, tiene más autoridad que tú-** sentenció satisfecho de recordar la clase que no hacia tanto le habían dado en la academia. Y con una enorme sonrisa se movió del lugar, para dejar paso a su primo, que igual de divertido, lo veía salir corriendo.

 **-Maestro-** saludó Yul, cuando se sentó frente al holograma.

 **-Yul, necesito que prepares algo…-** comenzó el mayor, antes de dirigir una mirada hacia los oficiales que desde hacía unos minutos tenían su atención puesta en ellos. Todos volvieron sus rostros hasta las pantallas frente a ellos. Kylo frunció el ceño y muy serio sin musitar palabra, se dirigió al su alumno. _**–"quiero que prepares una celda, aislada, nadie debe saber de ello"-**_ habló mentalmente.

El joven se sorprendió de que contactara con él mediante la fuerza, pero aun así afirmó secamente al holograma. _**–"Nadie"-**_ reiteró el mayor, mientras dirigía una mirada a la castaña que a su fondo gruñía. Yul comprendió entonces, hasta que nivel llegaba esa petición, era algo importante y grave a la par.

 _ **-"¿Algo más?"-**_ preguntó el discípulo.

 _ **-"Sí"-**_ retomó su mirada en el holograma _**–"Haz que varias de las naves, de los del asentamiento ronden el espacio aéreo circundante al planeta, es posible que Hux mande a alguien que nos siga en esta ocasión, tienen que impedir, que se acercan las tropas, si es el caso".-**_ el muchacho se extrañó ante esa orden, pero rápidamente, hizo un gesto hacia uno de los oficiales y tras unas breves instrucciones este marchó en busca de los mercaderes que el caballero demandaba.

 **-Déjalo en mis manos-** sentenció el muchacho serio y seguro.

 **-Confió en ti-** respondió escuetamente el caballero antes, de ver como el holograma desaparecía. Y con ello relajaba su postura, reclinándose sobre el asiento. Tenía planes y debían llevarse a cabo tal como él indicaba.

 **-Maldita la hora que aprendió de jerarquías-** se repetía una y otra vez a si misma Uri, mientras volvía su atención hacia el holograma que tenía en su frente donde Hux exasperado esperaba por su atención. **–Disculpe General-** se excusó al percatarse de ello.

 **-Quiero que prepare a todos los cadetes para que realicen la prueba en la base principal, lo más pronto sea posible.-** Sentenció molestó. **–Necesitaremos del mayor número de tropas disponibles para los ataques que se realizaran a las localizaciones que nos habéis dado.-** Hablaba impasible. **–Esta vez no debe haber opción a error, en cuanto podamos debemos acabar con ellos e impedir que se reorganicen-**

Uri afirmaba a cada cosa que el general musitaba, mientras anotaba en su mente cada una de las indicaciones que le iba dando Hux. Al igual que había ocurrido en la otra conversación, donde era en esa ocasión Kylo quien iba informando y dando indicaciones al menor.

 **-Es necesario que le saquen la información al droide, así que quiero que cuanto antes os deshagáis del de la resistencia y marchéis a la academia a preparar todo. Ahora poseemos una ventaja debemos aprovecharla al máximo, no podemos perder el tiempo.-** sentenció retomando su pose seria.

 **-En unas horas se llevara a cabo su ejecución, tras eso partiremos inmediatamente a la academia, allí preparare todo, con suerte en apenas un par de días tendremos todo listo para las últimas pruebas, y si lo ve correcto podremos atacar las bases, antes de una semana.-** Sentenció seria.

 **-Bien, espero entonces su confirmación lo más pronto posible.-**

 **-No se preocupe, organizare todo con prontitud.-** Aseguró muy seria antes de que el general se despidiera cortando la comunicación. Un suspiro cansado inundó la estancia, captando la atención de muchos de los presentes.

 **-Tenemos mucho que preparar-** sentenció el caballero.

Uri afirmó, mientras cerraba los ojos y se los cubría con ambas manos, tenía que preparar la prueba final en apenas unos días, sacarle información al droide y llevar a cabo un importante ataque sobre su enemigo, del cual tenían un preso que en apenas horas tenían que liquidar. De nuevo otro suspiro inundó la estancia, a la par que abría los ojos y miraba de soslayo por entre sus dedos, a los soldados dispuestos en la entrada que llevaban tiempo sin apartarse siquiera un par de metros de ella.

 **-No tienes por qué estar presente mañana-** le aconsejó mientras posaba una mano en su hombro sano. **–Yo me encargare de él, prepara la nave y todo lo demás-**

 **-Quiero estar presente.-** sentenció mientras agarraba la mano del mayor, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro con el otro brazo. Kylo observó de nuevo a los presentes, analizándolos y estudiándolos con cuidado.

 **-Uri-** la llamó captando su atención **–en serio, no es necesario-** recalcó las últimas palabras clavando sus orbes en los de la mujer, que tras un pequeño gestó del mayor señalando a los soldados de la puerta, comprendió a que hacía referencia. Afirmó con la testa tras eso.

 **-Gracias-** susurró.

Sus caminos se separaron en ese momento, la Coronel dispuso todo para su partida, la nave que le habían asignado era similar a la que apenas unos días antes tenía el caballero. Se alejaron de la academia, desde que el piloto había sido capturado, por lo que el camino de regreso sería más largo.

Mientras tanto el caballero, se enfrentó a su cometido. El piloto lo retó hasta el último momento. Cuando se adentró en la celda, la mirada que obtuvo en respuesta no era más la de una persona presa, se sentía libre, daría su vida por sus ideales, por sus creencias y sobre todo por las personas que quería y respetaba. A pesar de los moretones y golpes que aún se mostraban en su rostro.

No habló, no dijo nada, se limitó a dejarse hacer, aunque no se podía negar que intentó zafarse de los agarres de los soldados, sin éxito.

Fue necesaria la intervención del caballero en un momento en que un rápido movimiento del piloto tumbó a uno de los soldados.

 **-¿De verdad crees que algo así te va a librar de tu destino?-** inquirió Kylo mientras alzaba su mano reteniendo los movimientos del piloto, que en medio de un golpe al segundo soldado se quedó estático. La mano del caballero se movió obligando al piloto a caer de rodillas contra el suelo. **–Salid, no sois más que un estorbo-** les ordenó de mala manera a los soldados, que mientras recomponían su postura, afirmaron para salir de la celda con rapidez.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kylo bajó su mano liberando del impedimento de movimientos al piloto.

 **-Este es el final-** el susurro de Poe fue claramente escuchado.

 **-No es el final-** sentenció Kylo **–es tú final-** añadió mientras aferraba el sable.

 **-Pronto os llegara a vosotros-** escupió entre dientes el piloto, alzando la mirada, cargado de rabia e ira contenida.

 **-En el caso improbable que ocurriera, no vivirás para verlo.-** una sonrisa sátira se mostró en el rostro del caballero a la par que con un rápido movimiento, blandía su sable, para incrustarlo en el cuerpo del preso.

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Poe mientras sangre escurría por sus labios. Todo se oscureció conforme su cuerpo iba cayendo al suelo. El sable se apagó permitiendo que el cuerpo cediera a la gravedad, un sonoro golpe, amortiguado por las metálicas paredes, inundo la estancia.

El caballero se movió dio dos golpes contra la puerta y seguidamente los soldados que fuera esperaban entraron para llevarse el cuerpo, un droide que movía una especie de camilla les sirvió para desplazarlo con mayor facilidad. Recorrieron los numerosos pasillos hasta las escotillas de desperdicios.

Uri desde la sala de mando pudo ver el inerte cuerpo del piloto, al igual que los rastros de sangre manchar la camilla, mientras era trasladado a la distancia. Inconscientemente apretó con fuerza sus labios, después de todo aun le costaba ver los cadáveres de quienes alguna vez fueron algo para ella. Se volteó intentando ignorar como el cuerpo seria lanzado al espacio, buscando ocupar su mente con la conversación que el capitán de aquella nave le ofrecía.

Pero en el hangar no fue eso lo que ocurrió, Kylo vigiló con cautela a todas las presencias que notaba, se movió ocultándose de los soldados que trabajaban limpiando o arreglando las diversas naves. Y sin previo aviso dio una simple orden a los soldados.

 **-Metedlo en la nave-**

 **-Lo meteremos en la orden.-** respondieron de manera automática los soldados.

 **-Y luego volver a vuestros puestos-**

 **-Y luego volvemos a nuestros puestos-** El caballero se posiciono en un punto del hangar donde controlaba toda la situación, su postura erguida con los brazos tras la espalda, con porte serio. Cualquiera que lo viera, podría apreciar que vigilaba cualquier acción que hubiera ordenado y eso precisamente era lo que se pensaba en lo alto de la torre.

Cuando ambos soldados hicieron acto de presencia momentos más tarde, con el droide ya vació, se retiró del lugar dando como finalizada su tarea. Se reincorporó a las filas en la sala de mando, esperando pacientemente que Uri indicara que todo estaba listo para partir. Cosa que no tardó en exceso.

Kylo observaba con atención a la castaña aunque no había dicho nada al respecto sabía que no quería la muerte del piloto, no a sangre fría. Por lo que opto por intentar distraerla con otras cosas.

 **-¿Por qué no querías que Nut fuera a esa expedición?-** Uri se sobresaltó sobre el asiento del piloto al escuchar esa cuestión.

 **-¿Eh? Ah, pues-** pensó un instante **-tiene 7 años, los del último curso tienen 16, por más que lo hayamos entrenado tu y yo, no posee tantos conocimientos como los mayores.-** informó con seriedad mientras acusaba con la mirada al mayor **–además la expedición es de resistencia, no va a aguantar un trayecto tan largo y a esas duras condiciones como lo harán ellos-** recriminó. Kylo sonrió ante el cambio abrupto de humor de la joven.

 **-Se las apañará-** Uri hizo un mohín al escucharlo, lo que provocó que el moreno sonriera. **–¿Tampoco piensas dejarlo participar en el torneo ese que ibas ha hacer?-**

 **-En ese si participa, ha ganado a muchachos mayores desde que empezó a participar hace dos años-** informó orgullosa **–aunque a este paso no sé si el torneo se podrá llevar a cabo.-**

 **-Sera un buen guerrero si sigue a este paso.-** sentenció el caballero provocando en esta ocasión que la sonrisa se mostrara en el rostro de la joven.

 **-Y pensar que no querías que me hiciera cargo de él cuando lo recogí, y ahora parecieras un papá orgulloso.-** burló con una mueca divertida. La ceja alzada del caballero se hizo presente, y una sonora carcajada inundó la cabina. **-Entonces…-** musitó aun divertida cuando acalló las risas, captando la atención de Kylo. **-¿Te animaras a participar en el torneo?-** preguntó curiosa.

 **-¿Debería? No creo que nadie sea capaz de ofrecerme diversión.-**

 **-Yul seguramente se apunte… y yo siempre participo.-** tentó cosa que pareció surtir efecto **–incluso en ocasiones se puede hacer combates de equipos vs uno-** añadió con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Tan interesada estas en que participe?-** la miró con sorna mientras esbozaba una mueca divertida **–no me vas a ganar de nuevo-**

 **-¡Por supuesto que sí! Estoy más que segura que te ganare sin problema, además sabes que si no eres tú o Yul no hay nadie que sea capaz de aguantar mi ritmo en un uno vs uno-** sentenció mientras observaba como se iban acercando al planeta y diversas naves circundaban la zona. Dudó un momento. **-¿Por qué están ahí?-**

 **-Le ordene a Yul que preparara algunas naves en caso de que nos siguieran por orden de Hux-** informó tranquilo el caballero, Uri asintió con la testa entendiendo a que hacía referencia.

 **-Precavido-** alabó en un susurro.

 **-No me fio de Hux, sobretodo desde que comenzó a vigilarte.-** En cuanto las naves los localizaron, un amplio número de ellos los sobrepasaron, dirigiéndose a la misma dirección por donde habían llegado.

 **-¿Crees que lo estará haciendo por cuenta propia o será cosa de Snoke?-** la nave comenzó a descender poco a poco, siendo cubierto su rastro por las otras naves que en el exterior se encontraban.

 **-No creo que mi maestro esté interesado ahora mismo en ti**.- Uri afirmó levemente, no quería tener que enfrentarse a ese ser.

 **-Eso espero-** la nave descendió sin problemas, virando en numerosas ocasiones sobre asentamientos cercanos, o incluso el mercado principal de aquel planeta. Los oficiales se acercaron raudos a atender su llegada, estaban alerta por posibles naves.

Rápidamente Uri se movió con los oficiales, tenía mucho que preparar y poco tiempo para ello. El droide siguió sus pasos escoltado por varios de los soldados, mientras mediante pitidos mostraba su temor de estar en aquel planeta, que comenzaba a hacérsele conocido.

Yul a su vez se colocó junto a su maestro, estático observando a los soldados ir y venir conforme Uri daba indicaciones.

 **-¿Tienes todo listo?-** preguntó el mayor.

 **-Si, al otro extremo del asentamiento, una de las celdas abandonadas de los mercenarios.-**

 **-Bien, tengo ciertas instrucciones-** se giró enfrentándolo muy serio **–quiero que únicamente tú te encargues de él, si me ve no tendrá sentido para lo que quiero utilizarlo.-** informó **–Debes evitar llevar o mostrar nada que te relaciones con la Primera Orden-** Yul dudó ante esas palabras **–está herido así que necesitaras de uno o dos droides médicos, quiero que lo trates lo más que puedas, en el momento oportuno cumplirá su función y necesito que sea capaz de moverse.-** sentenció.

 **-¿Algo más?-**

 **-Si requieres de alguien para que te ayude con las curas o cualquiera otra cosa, no olvides que luego no tiene que recordar nada.-** el joven afirmó de nuevo **–mantenme informado y sobretodo no debe enterarse Uri.-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó curioso.

 **-Si lo sabe sus acciones inconscientemente variaran y es posible que mis planes no resulten como deberían.-** suspiró levemente mientras dirigía su mirada a la castaña que no paraba de un lado a otro. **–Si sale mal, ella puede correr peligro.-** el ceño del joven se frunció con preocupación, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la Coronel.

 **-Entendido-**

 **-Ayúdame a llevarlo-** sentenció, antes de adentrarse en el interior de la nave, junto al joven. Dentro de la nave un bulto inerte se encontraba oculto en una de las salas de almacenaje, dentro de una caja de mercancías. Yul miró con atención el cuerpo su gesto le delató al caballero que lo había reconocido. **–No preguntes, sabrás todo en el momento indicado-** se adelantó a decir antes el que el menor hablara.

Movieron la caja sin llamar la atención, eran muchos los soldados y comerciantes que transportaban mercancías de una zona a otra, y ver al discípulo del caballero llevando cajas, no era extraño, ya que muchos eran los equipos nuevos que llegaban habitualmente para la academia.

Dos días bastaron para que la Coronel tuviera todo preparado para poder llevar a los equipos de cadetes a la base principal para ser evaluados. Mientras todo ello se organizaba, el droide fue expuesto a constantes reajustes, primero por el caballero y más tarde tras su costosa llegada, por Nut.

Se le inutilizaron los sensores de situación, al igual que los métodos de comunicación para evitar que contactara con la resistencia. Y tras largas horas de sufrir de las "torturas" a las que le sometía el pequeño, aceptó seguir sus indicaciones por su propio bien, aunque no llegó nunca a ceder, guardándose la ubicación que aun querían de él.

Fueron necesarias dos amplias naves y tres más pequeñas de escolta, para llegar a la base principal. Los cadetes se mostraban nerviosos, entre ellos intentaban tranquilizarse y calmarse, pero aun así no eran capaces. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de aquel planeta se le asignó un ala de los dormitorios únicamente para ellos.

 **-No creía que hubiera tantos cadetes ya disponibles-** hablo secamente Hux mientras se posicionaba a un costado de Uri que firme junto al caballero veía los entrenamientos previos de los alumnos.

 **-Gracias a los cadetes que llegaron hace un par de años, se incrementó el rango de edad, aquí están desde los 20 hasta los 17, los de 16 aún tienen un curso más que terminar-** informó seria pero a la vez orgullosa de ver al amplio número de cadetes que ella había adiestrado de forma satisfactoria, y que podía considerar prácticamente de su familia.

 **-¿Qué porcentaje espera que haya de pilotos o de soldados rasos?-** preguntó interesado de conocer a las nuevas tropas.

 **-Hay cerca de un 25% especializados en pilotaje, otro 40% especializados en combate en tierra o vehículos terrestres, 15% tienen aptitudes para trabajo de oficina, he podido comprobar como algunos de ellos resaltaban enormemente a la hora de hacer estrategias en gran escala. El último 20% es posible que si persisten un poco más en su entrenamiento puedan ocupar las funciones de un cuerpo especializado en asalto e infiltración de ser necesario.-** Informó detalladamente mientras iba señalando a diversos miembros en concreto de los cadetes.

 **-Espero que así sea-** musitó con un deje divertido mientras se viraba dispuesto a marcharse, pero lo que pronunció tras eso pilló por sorpresa tanto al caballero como a la Coronel **–ya que de no ser así, será tu vida quien corra peligro-**

 **-¿Que estas insinuando Hux?-** la voz de Kylo fue amenazante aunque el casco lo camuflara altamente.

 **-Estaba prevista una prueba final, pero he decidido que se llevara a cabo en el propio campo de batalla, Coronel guiaras a los cadetes, los que sobrevivan a los ataques, serán dispuestos oficialmente como soldados.-** los puños de la Uri demostraban claramente su desacuerdo e impotencia.

 **-Señor no puedo consentir que ponga a los cadetes a una batalla, sin que antes hayan sido aprobado en la evaluación final-** no pudo evitar exaltarse y alzar su voz perdiendo casi al completo el respeto antes mostrado hacia el General. **-¡Seria arriesgar su vida sin sentido!-** reiteró con molestia provocando que varios de los cadetes y soldados pararan sus rutinas para mirar en su dirección.

Un giro rápido del caballero estampó al general contra la pared más cercana. **-¿A qué estás jugando Hux?-** le encaró muy cerca de él, mientras ejercía fuerza en su cuello con su brazo **–llevas ya tiempo tras sus pasos ¿y ahora pretendes mandarla a una muerte segura con cadetes sin experiencia?-**

 **-Tranquilízate Ren, ¿no querrás que el Líder Supremo se entere de esa ceremonia que se llevó a cabo sin su permiso en Naboo?-** Uri achicó su mirada mientras veía como el caballero no cedía en su acometida. **-¡Oh! ¿Enserio creíais que no me enteraría? No me subestiméis.-** sentenció dando un empujón al caballero para apartarlo, mientras se sobaba el cuello, la Coronel aferró con fuerza el brazo del moreno para impedir que volviera a arremeter contra Hux.

 **-Déjalo no merece la pena.-** musitó con molestia.

– **Hace tiempo que sé que tramáis algo-** los señalo a ambos **-sobretodo tu mujercita, se ha movido mucho en estos años en los que no has estado-** sentenció retándole con la mirada a la máscara.

 **-Aun a pesar de tus acusaciones sin fundamento, creía que le darías valor a la nueva remesa de soldados, no que los unirías a tus ansias por darme caza, por solo mis movimientos-** le espetó la castaña, sin soltar al caballero.

 **-Tiempo atrás no le hubiera dado importancia a tus movimientos, pero desde que tus insubordinaciones nos pusieron en la situación de disponer de una academia de la cual desconocemos situación, perdiste cualquier confianza que hubiera tenido antes por ti, ya fuera como Coronel o como compañera.-** sentenció Hux recolocándose los cabellos que se habían descompuesto por los movimientos del caballero.

 **-¿Y por ello pondrás la vida de todos ellos en juego?-** escupió aquella pregunta el moreno.

 **-Ya no requiero de subordinados que no me respetan, una nueva academia se ha puesto en marcha, sus vidas dependerán de que tan bueno sea el trabajo que ejecuten en el ataque, después de ello, la academia dejara de ser abastecida por la Primera Orden y los oficiales y soldados junto a los cadetes restantes serán reasignados a la nueva academia.-** Informó rotundo y satisfecho.

Uri aflojó el agarre mientras bajaba la mirada. **–Es por eso que los nuevos cadetes dejaron de llegar hace meses-**

 **-Parece que comienzas a entender la situación-** burló el pelirrojo. Kylo desvió su mirada a la castaña él no estaba informado de ese cese de cadetes, lo cual le molestaba, delataba que los pasos del pelirrojo habían seguido a la castaña por demasiado tiempo, pero lo peor, era desconocer cuanto sabia con exactitud. **–Os tengo acorralados, recordadlo, o podrá ser fatal para vosotros-** sentenció satisfecho Hux mientras se apartaba de ambos en busca de ocupar su puesto. **–O para cualquiera de los que os rodean-** añadió con una sonrisa sádica.

Uri, no aguantó más se movió dispuesta a golpearlo, pero esta vez los brazos del caballero la retuvieron por la cintura. **–Te aconsejo que vigiles tu espalda, una cosa es amenazarme a mí, y otra muy distinta lo que acabas de hacer-** amenazó con una irreconocible calma que extrañó incluso a Uri, esta lo miró sorprendía, mientras veía su porte estoico no apartar la mirada de la espalda del General.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer tras una esquina, soltó el agarre de la mujer y con ira golpeó la pared más cercana. **–Esto es malo-** susurró Uri mientras alzaba ambas manos a su cabeza. Kylo agarró su mano arrastrándola hacia una de las salas de entrenamiento privado. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, se quitó el casco con rabia y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

 **-¡Te advertí que te estabas exponiendo demasiado!-** gritó encarando a la castaña que sin esperar esa reacción se vio contra la pared.

 **-¡Siempre fui con cuidado!-** le respondió inconscientemente a gritos.

 **-¡Si eso fuera cierto no habría ocurrido esto!-** recrimino golpeando la pared tras ella. Uri frunció el ceño, retándolo con la mirada impasible, sabía que no le iba a hacer nada, por lo que no le tenía miedo.

 **-Voy a matarlo-** sentenció seria mirando fijamente al caballero.

 **-No, no harás nada-** sentenció el caballero separándose levemente tras un momento de silencio. **–Él mismo nos ha dado información valiosa, el Líder aún no sabe nada, si te mueves ahora te delataras-** sentenció **–limítate a hacer lo que Hux quiere que hagas, equipa a los cadetes, los has preparado y los conoces, sabrás manejarlo mejor que cualquiera y ellos te respetan.-**

 **-¿Y tú?-** se mostró interesada por las prontas instrucciones del caballero.

 **-No voy a dejar que viva por más tiempo, pero, hay formas más eficientes de acabar con la vida de alguien que se detesta y al que claramente no se puede matar sin consecuencias.-** Informó muy serio dando un paso hacia atrás mientras pensaba exactamente como sus planes se habrían visto precipitados. Uri lo miró con mayor atención había algo que ella no sabía y esa incertidumbre la estaba embriagando.

 **-Tienes algo en mente-** afirmó segura de su veracidad, el caballero afirmó provocándole una sonrisa satisfecha a la castaña, era Kylo después de todo.

 **-Limítate a sobrevivir.-** sentenció recalcando la última palabra. **–No te arriesgues, sigue sus instrucciones pero no te la juegues, llegado el momento retírate de la batalla.-**

 **-¿Cómo sabré cual es el momento para hacerlo?-** preguntó interesada mientras comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor, estudiando las instrucciones.

 **-Confió en que llegado el momento, lo sabrás.-** respondió confiando en su buen juicio, Uri se paró de nuevo frente a él y pasados apenas unos segundos afirmó seria. **–No vivirá por más tiempo tras la batalla.-** sentenció haciendo referencia al General.

 **-Eso espero-** sentenció Uri recobrando la sonrisa antes de aferrarle el rostro para besarlo **–confió en ti-** susurró sobre sus labios cuando se separó.

 **-Lo sé-** afirmó el caballero **–no mueras-** añadió antes de ponerse en marcha para preparar todo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap 27: Asalto a las bases  
**

El ala de dormitorios donde los cadetes habían sido alojados se vio altamente perjudicado tras las palabras del General. Uri aún no había dicho nada sobre lo que sucedería, pero aun así los cadetes y soldados que los escoltaban eran conscientes de que algo había variado en apenas esas horas. El semblante serio y preocupado de la mujer no desapareció y sus ir y venir de un lado a otro pidiendo equipos y demás materiales no cesaban.

 **-¿Ocurre algo Coronel?-** preguntó uno de las escoltas mientras la veía llegar a trote por un pasillo con algo en sus manos.

 **-Si-** habló tajante apenas sin fijarse en el soldado. **–Vigilad a los cadetes, no permitáis que nadie ajeno a la academia cruce estas puertas, sea quien sea.-**

 **-¿Incluso si es el General?-** preguntó preocupado, a la vez que veía pararse frente a él a la mujer que mirando atentamente su casco, habló mientras abría un frasco que traía en sus manos.

 **-Si es Hux, llamadme de inmediato yo me encargare de tratar con él.-** sentenció mientras con sus dedos dibujaba la marca que tiempo atrás Nut había creado para sus naves. El soldado se sobresaltó, pero ante un gruñido de la mujer se mantuvo quieto, hasta que esta acabó su tarea.

 **-¿Qué es?-** preguntó el soldado al ver como se dirigía a su compañero al otro lado de la entrada para imitar su labor y dibujar el mismo signo.

 **-La academia llevara este símbolo, es por precaución.-** informó concentrada en su labor. **–Vuestro objetivo es acompañar y proteger a todos los que lleven esta marca ¿Entendido?-**

 **-Si-** respondieron ambos.

 **-Luego os informare más detalladamente del porque-** sentenció mirando a ambos antes de adentrarse dentro de los dormitorios. Los soldados se miraron entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros al no entender a qué venia tanta precaución.

Uri dentro llamó a todos los cadetes, los situó en fila uno tras otro con los cascos en sus manos, fue dibujando la seña en cada uno de ellos. Los cadetes la miraban con duda, pero ya reconocían el símbolo de la academia, por lo que prefirieron no darle demasiada importancia.

 **-Escuchadme atentamente-** habló tras respirar hondo, estaban reunidos en esa sala, y cuando la escucharon hablar se centraron en ella rodeándola en espera de sus palabras, puesto que Uri no había alzado en exceso la voz. **–No va a haber examen final-** la noticia provocó numerosos murmullos de incomprensión. **–El General quiere que paséis la prueba en un campo de batalla real-** esas palabras exaltaron a varios.

 **-¿Contra la resistencia?-** preguntó una muchacha, Uri afirmó con pesar **–Nos mataran-** sentenció bajando la testa comprendiendo la situación.

 **-El objetivo de Hux es reducir al mínimo las tropas de la academia que han sido adiestradas por Uri, todos vosotros corréis peligro, especialmente ella-** Habló desde la puerta de entrada el caballero recién llegado mientras se retiraba el casco.

 **-No podemos consentir que eso ocurra-** recriminó la Coronel a la joven y con su mirada al caballero por delatar el peligro al que serían expuestos **–sois valientes y capaces, tenéis grandes habilidades, todos vosotros-** barrió con la mirada a los presentes **-sabéis de vuestros puntos fuertes y flacos y tenéis la ventaja de haber trabajado en equipo, conocéis también los de vuestros compañeros-** hablaba mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos.

 **-Pero nunca hemos estado en un campo real y menos solos-** sentenció otro de los cadetes.

 **-Pero para eso habéis sido adiestrados, tenéis incluso más experiencia que cualquier cadete ordinario, las avanzadas que realizasteis en la corteza y planetas adyacentes, son entrenamientos que nadie de otra academia ha podido realizar.-** se posiciono firme junto a la Coronel **–estáis adiestrados correctamente sois realmente soldados, no como las marionetas de Hux-** sentenció serio **–y más os vale que os empecéis a creer que es cierto ya que no pienso dejar la vida de Uri en manos de nadie que no sea capaz de asegurarse a sí mismo y su equipo una supervivencia en esta batalla.-** Uri lo miró con seriedad, le preocupaba las intenciones del General.

 **-Ya habéis escuchado-** Habló Uri tajante, antes de señalar a un pequeño grupo **–vosotros sois buenos con las estrategias me lo habéis demostrado, cada uno se pondrá con un equipo equilibrado y dará las órdenes oportunas en caso de que perdáis el contacto conmigo.-** Los mencionados afirmaron mientras iban observando con atención al resto de sus compañeros. **–Habéis hecho equipos durante estos años, incluso algunos han sido siempre iguales, sabéis dividiros-** habló en general.

 **-Estaré en tu sector-** sentenció Kylo dirigiéndose hacia la castaña **–las cosas se han torcido antes de tiempo, no tengo intención de darle un mérito que no merece a Hux, así que os apoyare, aunque sea desde otra nave, luego simplemente limítate a seguir lo acordado-** Uri sonrió agradecida antes de afirmar, varios de los cadetes murmuraron algo aliviados al saber de la presencia del caballero en su sector, uno más siempre era bueno, sobretodo si se trataba de alguien de tales habilidades.

– **Haced equipos completos y cada uno que lleve a un estratega, yo os comandare y ellos os trasladaran las instrucciones, o serán capaces de dar forma a un plan por cuenta propia-** la afirmación conjunta no tardó en escucharse. **–Nuestro objetivo aquí es resistir y no perder vidas, me da igual la misión que nos asigne el General, seremos apoyo nunca primera fila, ellos están más experimentados que vosotros en cuanto a número de misiones.-** la quietud de los presentes capturó la atención del caballero.

 **-Venga ¿a qué esperáis? ¡Agrupaos y comenzar a preparaos pronto se iniciara el ataque!-** un sobresalto inundo el lugar antes de un "Sí señor" generalizado, dando pie a que todos ellos se comenzaran a mover buscando a los compañeros más adecuados para la batalla.

 **-Han adelantado el ataque a mañana-** informó el caballero en apenas un susurro dirigido a la castaña. **-Lo tenía todo preparado de antes, las naves y la tripulaciones están listas, únicamente están a la espera de los cadetes.-**

 **-Ese desgraciado ya preveía esto desde hace tiempo.-** masculló entre dientes. **-¿Te has enterado de la situación de la nueva academia?-**

 **-No, nadie dice nada, ni siquiera Phasma.-** esas palabras preocuparon en exceso a la Coronel, en un primer momento había pensado que se trataba de una especie de rabieta de Hux, pero conforme pasaban las horas y se veía la preparación previa de todos los equipos, daba indicios que realmente quería acabar con ella y ahora sabia, que desde hace tiempo.

 **-¿Y tú ya tienes todo listo?-** le preguntó al caballero con esperanza.

 **-En breve lo estará.-** informó serio. **-¿Tienes alguna línea segura para contactar con la academia?-** Uri se sorprendió de la petición pero rápidamente afirmó, mientras corría a buscar lo pedido. Apenas le bastaron unos minutos, bajo la mirada del caballero, para dar con ella.

 **-No salgas de este sector si quieres hacer contacto, hemos deshabilitado las cámaras de esta zona.-** advirtió a lo que el moreno afirmó sentándose frente al aparato. Uri dudó un instante, pero ante la mirada insistente del caballero, desistió de su presencia, no sin antes soltar un suspiro en desaprobación. No quería que estuviera presente mientras hacia la llamada.

Cuando la respuesta al otro lado llegó no tardó en solicitar la presencia de su discípulo. **–Maestro-** preguntó sorprendido de lo pronto de su contacto.

 **-¿Has hecho lo que te mande?-**

 **-Si-** respondió el muchacho mientras miraba hacia los laterales para ver si había alguien que pudiera escucharlo **–he tratado lo mejor que he podido la herida, pero ni los droides ni la doctora han conseguido sellarla al completo, han dicho que aún le quedara tiempo hasta que sane.-**

 **-¿Puede moverse?-**

 **-Si-** dijo divertido el muchacho **–no solo puede moverse, si no que no se está quieto, por más que intente convencerlo, no para de intentar escapar.-** rio mientras decía eso. Kylo gruñó por ese comportamiento, pero aun así prosiguió.

 **-Escucha atentamente, porque de esto que te diga puede depender la vida de toda la academia.-** el muchacho afirmó serio callando y prestando toda la atención posible. **–Te enviare una serie de coordenadas y una fecha muy concreta, tienes que hacérselas llegar como si se tratara de una información filtrada.-** sentenció. **–Cuando conozca toda la información tienes que guiarlo a una zona alejada del planeta, para que no sea capaz de identificar la situación.-**

 **-¿A qué zona?-**

 **-Pregunta entre los comerciantes, seguro te sepan decir de un mercado o planeta que comercie con la resistencia, necesito que sea capaz de hacer llegar la información cuanto antes.-** Yul asintió.

 **-¿Pero por qué vas a hacer eso?-** Inquirió sin comprender exactamente por que daría información a sus enemigos.

 **-Hay ocasiones que para acabar con tu enemigo, requieres de otro.-** sentenció muy serio. **–Y en esta ocasión Hux se ha colgado a sí mismo la diana como objetivo.-** finalizó sus palabras.

 **-Entiendo, espero que estos movimientos no nos acarren problemas con el Líder Supremo.-** habló más para sí que para el caballero.

 **-Por ello, quien acabe con él ha de ser la resistencia, no nosotros.-** añadió el caballero. **–Ahora date prisa, no queda mucho tiempo, está acelerando todos los movimientos.-**

 **-Sí, me pondré a ello inmediatamente.-** Finalizó erguido el joven, antes de cerrar la comunicación, en cuanto los datos llegaron a él.

El caballero por su parte quedo en silencio por largo rato mirando el aparato ante él, tenía que salir todo bien, si no correrían todos peligro, incluso él. Gruñó con molestia, su intención había sido acabar con Hux tiempo más tarde, sin necesidad de estar presente en la batalla.

Pero todo había cambiado, se había visto obligado a tener que improvisar. No sabía que tan bien saldría en ese poco tiempo, aun la información debía llegar a la resistencia, y con un solo día de preaviso, era demasiado precipitado.

Ladeó la testa pudiendo ver como todos los cadetes se movían de forma errática de un lado a otro, los grupos comenzaban a formarse, y entre ellos parecían ir distribuyendo sus obligaciones. Los soldados que se encargaban de su escolta, tampoco se quedaban quietos, iban y venían junto a la Coronel, llevando armamento y armaduras, que antes de ser entregadas a los pequeños grupos de cadetes eran revisadas para confirmar su buen funcionamiento.

Cuando la hora de moverse llegó todos los cadetes estaban en tensión, el caballero los veía desde lo alto de la torre, adentrarse en sus naves, esas naves que tiempo atrás fueron marcadas por Nut. Pudo apreciar en la distancia como los escoltas se apelotonaban cerca de la Coronel, se situaría en una nave sola con ellos, los cadetes irían en otras intentando alejarse lo más que pudieran de la situación de Uri, por petición expresa de ella.

Kylo descendió la torre alcanzando a la Coronel. **-¿Por qué no vas con ellos?-** preguntó de forma acusadora.

 **-Es posible que Hux me situé en una posición más desfavorable, si no estoy en la misma nave que ellos, evitare su muerte prematura en caso de haber algún problema.-** sentenció seria sin mirarlo, mientras analizaba la nave en la que apenas en minutos se aventuraría.

 **-Tu misma te estas exponiendo más al excluirte de su grupo.-** le advirtió.

 **-Lo sé-** confirmó **–no quiero que caigan por un error mío, yo puedo defenderme con mayor habilidad que ellos de ser necesario, además puedo tomar el control de la nave y pilotarla.-**

 **-¿Por qué siempre te tienes que poner en peligro de forma innecesaria?-** le reclamó volteándolo al agarrarla del brazo.

 **-¡Porque es por mis errores que ellos corren peligro hoy!-** gritó perdiendo levemente el control, estaba en tensión, preocupada. La iban a cazar y seguramente por parte de ambos bandos. **–Confió plenamente en ti, sé qué harás todo lo posible para que no me pase nada y seguiré las instrucciones que me diste, pero hasta que ese momento llegue tengo que conseguir salir con vida gracias a mis propios medios.-** sentenció muy seria enfrentando a la máscara. **–Si me expongo, seré capaz de alejar el conflicto de sus naves.-** añadió señalando a las naves de los cadetes. **–aun así no dejare de darles instrucciones para intentar que sobrevivan.-**

 **-Eres una suicida-**

 **-No lo soy-** corrigió al caballero.

 **-Estúpida entonces-** Uri sonrió ante ese calificativo.

 **-Eso si es posible que lo sea-** rio encogiéndose de hombros **–ya estamos a la par-** añadió algo más tranquila mientras el caballero negaba. En eso buscó algo bajo las ropas y ocultándolo a la vista de los presentes le tendió algo.

 **-Cógelo, por si te hace falta.-** Uri lo miró con atención abriendo los ojos sorprendida, mientras corría a ocultarlo con sus manos para evitar que nadie viera lo que le tendía.

 **-¿Ese es el que estuviste haciendo hace tanto?-** preguntó sorprendida.

 **-Sí, nunca llegue a usarlo, esta aun incompleto pero puede serte útil en caso de necesitarlo.-**

 **-No necesito un sable laser-** le reprochó en susurros **–me se defender sin necesidad de uno.-** intentó devolverle el sable, pero el caballero se lo tendió de nuevo, no permitiendo que se negara una vez más.

 **-Sé que no lo necesitas, pero toda protección es poca, es una guerra, en la que nunca te has visto envuelta.-** sentenció serio. **–No tienes un bando aliado, solo un pequeño grupo de gente.-** Uri trago saliva, sabía que era cierto lo que decía y con molestia acabó aceptando el arma, ocultándolo bajo sus ropas.

 **-Ten cuidado, también estas en el punto de mira de Hux.-** susurró observándolo.

 **-Que venga a por mí si se atreve, así tendré una excusa para matarlo con mis propias manos sin que mi maestro tome represalias.-** habló con ira apretando el mango de su propio sable, deseando que eso exactamente ocurriera.

 **-¡Coronel!-** gritó un soldado captando la atención de ambos. **–Ya está todo listo, a falta de que dé la orden.-** Ambos miraron con atención la torre de mando, Hux se encontraba en lo alto, vigilante, esperando que esas mismas palabras fueran dichas. Con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta alejándose del cristal, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos.

 **-Ocupad cada uno vuestras posiciones, pronto el General dará la orden**.- dicho esto dirigió su mirada al caballero **–tú también deberías ocupar tu puesto.-**

 **-Esperare a que tú nave despegue, no quiero que una de sus marionetas toque algo que no debe-** sentenció.

 **-Bien, entonces-** sonrió amablemente, mientras agarraba la mano del caballero **–espero que tus planes salgan bien-**

 **-Saldrán bien-** afirmó correspondiendo al agarre antes de acercarla a sí mismo en un pequeño abrazo, antes de que esta se separara para marchar hacia su nave, siendo seguida por el soldado.

Apenas media hora más tarde todas las tropas estaban preparadas, Kylo se adentró en su propia nave tras ver despegar todas y cada una de las de la academia. Hux comandaba el ataque desde uno de los armados. El objetivo eran tres bases enemigas, pequeñas pero eran las de mayor tamaño que se conocían.

Las tropas fueron divididas en tres. Como todos esperaban los miembros de la academia y sus escoltas fueron enviados a la base más alejada y de peor acceso, mientras la gran parte de las tropas se enfrentaban a la de mayor tamaño, siendo comendados por Hux. A su vez al caballero se le situó en la misma armada, el cometido de Kylo era ejercer el primer ataque, agresivo y sin misericordia, siendo apoyado por los pilotos en sus TIE mientras que el General se mantenía en el armado dictando órdenes a todos los soldados.

Los enfrentamientos se iniciaron con prontitud, la ventaja de la que la Primera Orden gozaba, daba sus frutos, numerosas tropas de tierra habían alcanzado sus destinos. Los gritos comenzaron a oírse en el primero de los asentamientos. Su amplio número de soldados en comparación con los miembros pertenecientes de la resistencia, les dieron la rápida victoria, a costa de numerosas vidas de lugareños.

Alertados tras la primera derrota, los otros dos asentamientos se armaron a prisa, las naves comenzaron a surcar los cielos, en pos de defender a todos aquellos que resignados, no veían otra opción que huir del lugar. La batalla se volvió encarnizada, varias naves de la Primera Orden cayeron estrepitosamente contra los planetas, mientras que intentaban aterrizar.

Los disparos surcaban el cielo nocturno, iluminando las callejuelas con sus brillos. Las órdenes de la Coronel se escuchaban por todos y cada uno de los comunicadores, siendo muchas veces contrarias a las que el propio Hux le gritaba. Con precaución y desaprobación, no le quedó más remedio tras intentar evitar el descenso que dar la orden.

Sus naves se movieron agiles, por los lugares más seguros. Descendieron todas ellas, en alerta, mientras los pilotos se afanaban en cubrir las espaldas de sus compañeros. Varios de los rebeldes se acercaron a su situación, junto a un puñado de naves, que pretendían defender una ruta de escape cercana.

 **-¡Que todos los pilotos defiendan a los de tierra!-** gritaba la Coronel en los comunicadores de los líderes de cada equipo. **-¡Que los soldados con armamento antiaéreo apoyen a las naves!-**

 **-¡Si Coronel!-** gritaron varias voces en respuesta. Uri mientras tanto se mantenía por los cielos aun dando apoyó a los pilotos, su habilidosa destreza como piloto, ofrecía a su grupo una nave más de ataque.

Sin despegar la vista de las naves a las cuales perseguía, alzó la voz hacia los soldados aun en su nave. **–¡Preparaos para el saltó!-** los soldados ataviados para saltar desde la propia nave se dieron prisa para alistarse, no tendrían apenas tiempo para hacer el salto en una zona segura, sobretodo mientras la batalla.

 **-¿Se va a quedar sola?-** preguntó un soldado desde el fondo de la nave.

 **-La prioridad es su protección, sois útiles allí, aquí no servís de nada.-** respondió tajante mientras los disparos no cedían hasta alcanzar el ala de su presa. **–¡En 20 segundos saltad!-** gritó una última vez con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus músculos se tensaban. El haber alcanzado a esa nave le permitía un pequeño resquicio de calma para dar cierta seguridad a los soldados. Apretó la mandíbula, mientras pasaba por las cercanías de un pequeño claro. **-¡Ahora!-** gritó mientras giraba su rostro viendo como la compuerta ya abierta se encontraba.

Cuando todos y cada uno de los soldados saltaron respiró con cierto alivió viendo que no eran interceptados en el proceso. Pero poco le duró esa calmó dos naves comenzaron a darle caza, se movió con habilidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue alejarse de la zona que debía cubrir.

Maldijo entre dientes, viendo lo persistentes que eran esos pilotos, aunque en cierta manera alejarlos de las tropas también era una maniobra positiva.

 **-Saldré del rango, estáis al mando mientras me los quito de encima.-** informó a los cadetes, que pronto afirmaron, mientras se movía esquivando obstáculos. La salida a la órbita podría ser útil, la desaceleración del ascenso le beneficiaria para cambiar las tornas, y así procedió a hacerlo. Las dos naves no se separaban pero para su suerte no predecían sus intenciones.

Fue costosa la estrategia, una de sus alas fue tocada y uno de los motores había sido dañado, aun así la nave seguía en funcionamiento, aunque para su molestia se encontraba fuera de rango de transmisiones y con apenas posibilidad de volver a descender.

Paró el motor de la nave, a la par que se movía por toda ella mirando por los ventanales, las interferencias de las nubes de polvo del planeta no le permitían contactar, ni tampoco tener una visión de lo que ocurría en suelo firme. Su miraba recorrió el espació a su alrededor, prácticamente estaba a la deriva por culpa de los impactos de la persecución. Mordió su mejilla con molestia, mientras buscaba alguna comunicación, cualquiera que fuera para intentar contactar con alguien capaz de remolcarla.

Los minutos pasaban, ninguna nave hacia acto de presencia, ni conseguía contactar con nadie. La preocupación de la seguridad de los cadetes inundaba su mente. Su propio estado no le resultaba importante, ya que nadie parecía que le daría caza en aquel lugar.

 _ **-Uri ¿Dónde estás? Han dado aviso de que se te ha perdido la comunicación-**_ preguntó una voz conocida en su cabeza. Dio un pequeño saltó al no esperarlo, mientras estaba concentrada intentando hacer mover la nave sin convertirla en un meteorito que se precipitase sin control contra el planeta. _**-¿Estas bien?-**_ reiteró la voz.

 _ **-Me he quedado tirada, no tengo energía para volver al planeta, y la nave ha sufrido daños.-**_

 _ **-¿Estás sola? ¿Y los soldados?-**_ habló con molestia de nuevo el caballero.

 _ **-Están en tierra ayudando a los cadetes-**_ delató _**-¿sabes de su estado? ¿Están bien? ¿Hay pérdidas? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Llevó varias horas sin poder moverme del lugar.-**_

 _ **-¡Uri! No estás en condiciones de estar pendiente de otros ¡estás en el espacio, sola sin posibilidad de defenderte en caso de que te ataquen!-**_ le regañó el caballero ante la insistencia de la castaña.

 _ **-¡Sabes que puedo defenderme!-**_ se quejó con un mohín a pesar de que nadie pudiera verla, mientras seguía intentando poner en funcionamiento la nave.

 _ **-¿Contra toda una armada?-**_ inquirió molesto.

 _ **-Cállate-**_ sentenció con fingida ofensa mientras no apartaba la vista de todo el cableado _**–Recuérdame que te diga que me tienes que enseñar a arreglar todas estas cosas-**_ se quejó ante la impotencia de no saber qué hacer en esos casos.

 _ **-Hare una batida para localizarte y que los de la academia te recojan.-**_

 _ **-Gracias-**_ respiró con cierto alivió, rindiéndose en su tarea. **–Espero que estén bien.-** susurró preocupada dirigiendo la mirada al planeta frente a ella.

No paso mucho el tiempo para que de nuevo la voz de Kylo inundara su mente. _**–En cuanto se calme el conflicto irán a por ti.-**_

 _ **-Bien-**_ sentenció seria, dejándose caer junto al ventanal.

 _ **-Deja de preocuparte, son soldados, no puedes protegerlos siempre y menos en una guerra.-**_ le reprochó el caballero al notar sus preocupaciones, pero ante el silencio de la castaña prosiguió _**-Están siendo capaces de llevar el control de la batalla.-**_ una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro reflejado en el cristal, por más que le reprochara su preocupación y su afán por protegerlos, le había dicho que estaban bien.

El tiempo pasaba y las batallas proseguían, la nave de la Coronel aún se encontraba varada en el espacio, mientras por su parte el caballero se empezaba a impacientar, debido a que lo que tenía planeado de antemano, no parecía ocurrir.

El avisó a los cadetes se dio, dos de las naves salieron en busca de Uri cuando la batalla se estabilizó y controló mínimamente. No habían ganado, ni siquiera estaban cerca de una pronta victoria en ese planeta, pero aun así, la retirada preventiva del enemigo les ofreció un momento de calma y reorganización.

Mientras las naves procedían a socorrer a Uri, en otro de los planetas la batalla aun no cesaba, se volvía más encarnizada tras la reorganización de los rebeldes. El caballero se movía con agilidad entre los soldados, esquivando o devolviendo disparos con su sable. Numerosos enemigos salían disparados por los movimientos de la fuerza producto de Kylo, que oculto bajo la máscara comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de agotamiento tras tantas horas de batalla incesante.

 **-¡Dejad de hacer el inútil!-** gritaba el caballero tras la máscara **–¡Les estáis dando la posibilidad de reagruparse!-** su voz modificada por la máscara retumbaba en el campo de batalla, mientras los soldados a su alrededor se sobresaltaban por sus quejas y bramidos. **–Malditas marionetas-** repetía una y otra vez entre dientes, mientras veía caer a más soldados a cada segundo que pasaba.

La presencia tardía de una nueva remesa de TIE provenientes de los armados animó a los soldados, pero la defensa de los pilotos de la resistencia era dura y no cedía. Alzó su testa con seriedad mientras frenaba sus pasos en el campo de batalla. Tenía que acabar con los pilotos, eran los que más daño estaban haciendo en sus filas. Su mano izquierda se elevó en el aire, mientras con la diestra se defendía de algún disparo extraviado.

Pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera intentar nada, un gran cumulo de naves, se acercaba desde la distancia. Bajó su mano de inmediato estudiando la situación, no eran pilotos ya cansados de las horas de batalla, ni se trataba de los mismos que hasta hace poco estaban batallando. Provenían de lejos, de otro planeta quizás, debido a la tardanza.

Esbozó una sonrisa que quedó camuflada bajo la máscara, mientras alzaba el rostro al cielo, pudiendo apreciar, como el armado también se veía obligado a entrar en combate, numerosas naves comenzaban a rodearlo y acecharlo. A la par que de algunas de ellas, en tierra comenzaban a bajar un amplio número de rebeldes armados en apoyó al asentamiento de aquel planeta.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron, se vio sobrepasado con rapidez por los soldados que aun a su espalda se habían quedado rezagados. Era la señal, dar más batalla era inútil si quería que sus planes salieran satisfactoriamente, aun así, el quedarse estático tampoco era una opción, en caso de que alguno de esos soldados sobreviviera a la batalla.

Satisfecho retomó sus movimientos, esquivando y devolviendo ataques como con anterioridad había hecho, pero siendo en esta ocasión menos insistente en el acabar con las vidas de sus oponentes. Vio como el paso del tiempo y las nuevas tropas, obligaban a sus propios soldados a verse replegados. Siguió sus pasos, subiéndose en una de las naves que tendría la misión de sacar a los supervivientes de aquel planeta, trasladando la batalla al espació circundante del planeta, donde las naves de ambos bandos comenzaron sus acometidas.

A la par tras la llegada inminente de refuerzos por parte de los rebeldes. La Coronel ya en una nave funcional, se vio obligada a dar la orden de evacuar el planeta, el número de enemigos se había multiplicado, con mayores conocimientos en batalla, que rápidamente sobrepasarían a los cadetes.

Pero por más que fue rápida la retirada no fue lo suficiente, las naves dieron alcance a la de la academia, la Coronel, se vio obligada a tener que ordenar un contraataque a ras de suelo.

 **-Demostrarme de que sois capaces.-** musitó con cierto orgullo, en el transmisor hacia los pilotos que guiaban las naves. **–El terreno les es favorable, o eso creen, no sois meros pilotos, os hemos entrenado en terrenos más agrestes que estos, con mayor complicación, es hora de que les mostréis que no somos los soldados a los que acostumbran a enfrentar.-** Sus palabras intentaban animar a todos ellos.

El silencio se acomodó al otro lado de los comunicadores, nadie decía nada, los cadetes en la nave que ahora pilotaba la Coronel, con el antiguo piloto como copiloto, la miraban sorprendidos, de que tuviera tanta esperanza en ellos. **–Si jefa-** se escuchó tímidamente al otro lado del comunicador rompiendo el silencio.

Uri se sobresaltó ante ello, jamás los miembros de la academia la llamaron jefa, pero así lo habían hecho en ese momento. Ladeó levemente la mirada hacia atrás pudiendo ver como algunos de los cadetes esbozaban una sonrisa y afirmaban con la cabeza mientras se escuchaba de regreso lo misma repetido por parte de todos los pilotos restantes acompañados de los soldados que a gritos también los apoyaban.

Sonrió orgullosa **-¡Os cubriré en la retaguardia!-** alzó la voz más animada **-¡No quiero veros a ninguno tras de mí!-** añadió consiguiendo algunas risas de vuelta. **–Lo siento muchachos, estáis en la peor nave-** añadió fuera de las comunicaciones hacia los cadetes y escoltas que estaban tras ella en esa nave.

 **-Nosotros te cubrimos jefa-** respondió con rapidez uno de los cadetes alzando el puño.

 **-Gracias-** respondió retomando su tarea, mientras veía como las demás naves la sobrepasaban dejándola en último lugar. **–Entonces…-** musitó captando la atención de todos ellos **–Quiero el puesto del tirador con el mejor de vosotros. Y el resto prestando atención a todos los que nos persigan. Tenemos que evitar que nos sobrepasen.-** dio las ordenes y de inmediato varios se pusieron en movimiento. Ocuparon todos los ventanales vigilantes, uno de los cadetes ocupó el puesto del tirador, junto a un soldado, que lo apoyaba en cada acción, como los dos mejores en ese campo, dando inicio a la respuesta a los ataques provenientes de la resistencia, mientas surcaban a toda velocidad los cielos de aquel planeta.

En la base principal, la batalla ahora desplazada al espacio se estaba cobrando demasiados daños. La insistente acometida de los pilotos de los rebeldes, mantenían completamente anulados a los TIE de la Primera Orden. Kylo, por su parte, tras conseguir llegar al armado, forzó a los soldaos reticentes de batallar, a hacerlo. Sus gritos se escuchaban en cada uno de los pasillos de la nave.

Se movía de un lado a otro, intentando dar con su objetivo, mientras los soldados no paraban quietos, todos corrían, los gritos, las alertas, al igual que alarmas no paraban de sonar, los daños en la nave se iban acrecentando a cada segundo que pasaba.

Varios de la resistencia habían logrado abordar el armado, con curiosa facilidad, para algunos de los oficiales, que a pesar de sus dudas, no cesaban en comandar los ataques, bajo la vigilante mirada de Hux. Este con cierta desesperación buscaba, de cualquier forma, acabar con sus oponentes. Pero aun así, no lo lograba, por lo que a pesar de su desaprobación y la pronta victoria del primer asentamiento, dio la orden de retirada.

 **-¡Sellen todas las compuertas!-** gritaba el pelirrojo alterado en el puesto de mando mientras algunas explosiones se escuchaban al final del pasillo.

 **-Señor dejaremos a parte de la tripulación sin posibilidad de defenderse-** respondió rápidamente uno de los oficiales.

 **-¡No me importa! ¡Sacad el armado de aquí! ¡Alejadlo de las naves enemigas!-** proseguía sus mandados insistentemente **-Ya más tarde intentaremos recuperar a los supervivientes que consigan aguantar el trayecto aún con vida.-** no le dio tiempo a decir nada más cuando una nueva explosión cercana, provocó que el armado se balanceara. El General se giró inmediatamente desenfundando el blaster, algunos de los rebeldes habían conseguido alcanzar el puesto de mando, eran pocos, apenas tres o cuatro que habían aprovechado una fisura en las defensas para avanzar más que el resto.

Los disparos viajaron de un lado a otro, los oficiales que podían dejar su puesto libre sin desbaratar el rumbo que intentaba tomar la nave. La sangre brotaba de la frente del pelirrojo, oculto tras una pared intentaba dar fin a los atacantes, mientras veía como algunos de los oficiales perdían la vida, en un intento desesperado por mantener la nave estable.

 **-Mierda-** susurró entre dientes al ver las pérdidas que estaban sufriendo. **-¡No dejen sus puesto!-** gritó al ver como varios de los oficiales intentaban zafarse de sus puestos para no ser un blanco fácil.

 **-¡Señor no podemos seguir así, a este paso les alcanzaran los refuerzos y nos sobrepasaran!-** La mandíbula tensa y prieta de Hux delataba que veía esa teoría muy posible. Maldijo nuevamente entre dientes y a pesar de su gran molestia hacia llevar acabó una retirada abandonando el armado.

 **-¡Ejecuten una retirada de emergencia, abandonen la nave!-** alzó la voz captando la atención de todos los presentes. Estos rápidamente se movieron de su posición, corriendo hacia las zonas donde las naves de evacuación estarían.

Hux por su parte quedó intentando frenar a los resistentes. Golpeó con fuerza, exponiéndose a los disparos, una palanca manual al otro lado de la sala para cerrar la compuerta. Le costó un disparo en su brazo diestro, pero pudo, tras mucho esfuerzo, conseguir cerrarla. Se permitió un momento de descanso, dejándose caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Mientras veía la sala vacía, solo los cadáveres de algunos de sus hombres adornaban la estancia.

Gruñó, tenía que escapar, pero antes de eso, no les permitiría a sus oponentes obtener una nave tan valiosa como aquella. Se alzó con dificultad, mientras escuchaba como al otro lado de la compuerta aún seguía la batalla. Se acercó hacia uno de los controladores, y dejando el blaster sobre la mesa más cercana, comenzó a configuran un rumbo de colisión para la nave. Se irían de la batalla, quizás con la derrota, pero se llevaría consiguió la destrucción de su base, aunque tuviera que estrellar la nave para lograrlo.

Cuando la nave viró con fuerza, provocó que todos los que en ella se encontraran se vieran desestabilizados, provocando golpes y caídas por doquier. Kylo desde otro punto de la nave, corrió al notar el movimiento, hacia uno de los ventanales que permitían ver el exterior. Numerosas naves de evacuación salían del puente principal. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, antes de girarse con brusquedad.

 **-¡Evacuad la nave!-** gritó hacia todos los soldados que había en sus alrededores, provocándoles sorpresa por ello. **-¡El puente de mando ya ha evacuado!-** agregó ante la quietud de todos ellos.

Al escuchar aquello, los soldados ignoraron los ataques hacia ellos, retomaron el camino ya recorrido intentando alcanzar cuanto antes las naves de escape, topándose entonces con las compuertas antes bloqueadas por el puente de mando.

 **-¡Señor, las compuertas están selladas!-** gritó un soldado. Kylo dirigió su mirada entonces, hacia todo su alrededor, no se había percatado pero 3 de las 4 compuertas de ese sector estaban selladas y la cuarta no lo había sido, por que una explosión la inutilizó.

 **-Corred, al sector C, no hay suficientes naves, pero posiblemente no hayan conseguido llegar los de otros sectores-** señalo la puerta dañada, los soldados afirmaron y sin pensarlo dos veces se escabulleron entre disparos por el lugar indicado. Kylo se movió igual que los soldados con rapidez, cerrando el hueco abierto con ayuda de la fuerza, para impedir que los miembros de la resistencia que aún estaban en ese sector los siguieran.

Les fue complicado acceder a la zona de evacuación, pero aun así lo consiguieron. Varias de las naves ya no se encontraban, por lo que intuyeron que otros de los miembros de la tripulación habrían imitado su decisión con anterioridad.

El pequeño pelotón se distribuyó entre las naves disponibles, eran suficientes. Kylo, rezagado se vio obligado a tripular una pequeña nave en solitario. Se sentó en el asiento y aprisa comenzó a manipular todos y cada uno de los botones que se mostraban frente a sí. Cayó la nave al vació cuando el botón indicado fue pulsado, e inmediatamente los motores se pusieron en marcha permitiéndole moverse con cierta libertad alejándose de las naves enemigas que aun sobrevolaban la zona.

Instintivamente buscó con la mirada, apenas un puñado de naves aliadas estaban aún en funcionamiento y las pequeñas de evacuación, parecían tener facilidad escapando de los enemigos. Respiró profundamente y tras un instante intentó concentrarse, si ahí estaban en ese estado, en los otros planetas estarían igual.

 _ **-Uri-**_ llamó a la castaña _._ _ **–Uri-**_ reiteró mentalmente, mientras seguía con la vista clavada en el armado que se precipitaba contra el planeta. Las naves enemigas intentaban evitar ello atacando sin cesar el enorme armado de la Primera Orden. _**-¡Uri!-**_ llamó una tercera vez ya preocupado por la falta de respuesta.

Inmediatamente intentó hacer contacto mediante los transistores. **–Escuadrón de la academia-** llamó recibiendo rápidamente una respuesta. **–Informen de su situación.-**

 **-Señor, a excepción de una de las naves que quedó virada durante la batalla, y otra que cubrió la retaguardia, estamos todos en zona segura, tuvimos que replegarnos tras una reorganización y la llegada de refuerzos enemigos.-** Kylo ante esa respuesta se preocupó más si pudo.

 **-¿Uri cubrió la retaguardia?-** Inquirió serio.

El silencio al otro lado del aparato no calmaba la preocupación del caballero **-Sí, señor, hemos perdido el contacto, pero no tenemos posibilidad de volver para intentar averiguar que ha ocurrido. Aunque no vimos en ningún momento que la nave sufriera daños.-** Un gruñido al otro lado del transmisor, delato al moreno. **–Nos costó escapar, pero gracias a ellos pudimos.-** añadió intentando darle sentido a esa situación.

 **-Estúpida-** sentenció entre dientes sorprendiendo a los cadetes al otro lado.

 **-Señor en cuanto nos reorganizaremos haremos una batida, usaremos rutas por las que no hemos estado, nos dividiremos para ser poco visibles y buscaremos la situación de Uri.-** Kylo negó con la testa estaba dispuesto a encaminar la nave para ir en su búsqueda él personalmente, pero antes de decir nada, otra comunicación comenzó a interrumpir su transmisión, llegando a ambas naves.

 **-Aquí Phasma, necesitamos la ubicación del General Hux, se ha perdido el contacto tras su evacuación, uno de los pilotos de la resistencia lo interceptó poco después de salir del armado, se pide a todos los soldados, que informen sobre cualquier dato importante referente a su posición, situación y a los soldados que estén cerca que acudan en su búsqueda-** hablaba la rubia por la transmisión.

Kylo chistó la lengua, se había perdido el contacto a la vez con Hux y con Uri, el primero poco le importaba, pero el poder cerciorase de que su nave no salía impune de la batalla, era también prioridad, pues todo su plan había sido guiado hacia ese objetivo. Gruñó una vez más y aun con cierta molestia, por más que quería y deseaba la muerte de Hux no podía evitar pensar que quizás Uri sufriría ese mismo destino, si él se dedicaba a buscar al pelirrojo omitiendo a la Coronel.

Decidió al fin ignorar su objetivo principal, al igual que la petición de la Capitana, y sin siquiera comunicarlo, desvió su nave a prisa hacia la situación de los miembros de la academia. **–Cadetes, reorganícense y esperen mi llegada, rastreare su situación y procederemos a buscar la nave de la Coronel.-** sentenció.

 **-Si señor.-** se limitaron a responder casi a coro, varios de los pilotos, lo primordial, era la vida de su mujer, después de todo.

* * *

 **Buenas, siento la tardanza en esta ocasión, pero como ya mencione, me encuentro trabajando a jornada completa y acabo tremendamente agotada y con poco tiempo para escribir, aun así aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo y esta vez más largo en compensación por la tardanza. Espero lo hayáis disfrutado, pues ya se ha iniciado todo el conflicto.**

 **Y ahora… ¿qué ocurrirá?**

 **¿Qué ha pasado con Hux? ¿Y dónde se encuentran Uri, los cadetes y soldados de la nave? ¿Y que habrá ocurrido con él preso al que Yul ayudó a escapar? ¿Habrá represalias por que Kylo le de preferencia a la búsqueda de Uri antes que la de Hux? Todo eso y mucho más en siguientes capítulos.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestras opiniones.**


	28. Chapter 28

Buenas a todos, hace demasiado tiempo que no volvía a subir capitulo nuevo, pero tras el verano espero ser constante de nuevo con este fic. Así que espero que os guste y disfrutéis de él.

* * *

 **Cap 28: Conflictos internos**

Los constantes llamados por parte de la Capitana Phasma y diversos oficiales fueron ignorados por el caballero. La nave llegó cuán rápido pudo a dicho planeta, nadie circundaba la zona, naves enemigas y aliadas habían abandonado el lugar, dejándole por el momento total libertad de maniobra.

Horas estuvo sobrevolando cada recoveco, se ayudaba con la fuerza en su localización, pero poco parecía funcionar. Apenas minutos más tarde de su llegada las naves enemigas retomaron su vigilancia por lo que tuvo que moverse con destreza y rapidez esquivándolos al igual que a los lugareños que no dudaban en identificar su nave como enemiga.

Kylo inspecciono con la fuerza todo el lugar, no había rastro de Uri, ni de los cadetes, ni siquiera de la nave. Nada, habían desaparecido, se habían esfumado. Era como si la propia tierra se los hubiera tragado arrebatándoles cualquier pequeño indicio de vida que pudieran poseer.

En la nave no se escuchaba ruido alguno, el silencio inundaba la cabina, ni un golpe, ni un grito, nada. ¿Qué había pasado? No era posible que una nave desapareciera sin más, de ser abatida habría restos, humo, fuego, algo, pero en cambio ahí no había nada, solo se apreciaban las pruebas de la batalla, en los cuales no se encontraba la nave buscada.

 **-Señor, la nave ha sido localizada, pero el General no se encontraba en ella-** Informaba uno de los pilotos de la academia **–nos estamos quedando sin combustible, ¿seguimos buscando? ¿O partimos hacia un lugar seguro?-**

 **-Id al cuartel principal, que los soldados os guíen hacia las zonas habilitadas, estáis bajo mis órdenes la información se me dará únicamente a mí, y mis órdenes son que os mantengáis en vuestro sector, sin que nadie externo entre, yo seguiré-**

 **-Si… señor-** dudó el piloto, sabía que el caballero tendría su nave en iguales o peores condiciones, por lo que tampoco le quedaba excesivo tiempo operativo. **-Tiene que estar en algún lado-** sentenció el piloto **–quizás la resistencia ha capturado la nave-** añadió otro de los pilotos. **-Si es así, no sirve seguir buscando** \- añadió de nuevo el primero. Kylo apretó la mandíbula negando con la testa.

 **-¡Cerrad la boca!-** gritó de pronto el caballero perdiendo los papeles. - **No voy a dejar de buscarla mientras me sea posible-** sentenció rotundo **. –¡Así que largaos! Tenéis ordenes ¡acatadlas!-**

 **-Si señor-** le respondieron al unísono, antes de virar sus naves hacia el cuartel como había sido ordenado.

Cuando las naves de la academia se aproximaron, los soldados ya esperaban su llegada, Phasma firme junto a varios de los altos oficiales, observaba bajar a todos y cada uno de los cadetes. Sus rostros denotaban impaciencia ante la ausencia de tanto la Coronel como el Caballero. Uno de los soldados encargados de la protección tomó la palabra cuando las preguntas comenzaron a acosar a los jóvenes.

 **-Desconocemos de la situación de ambos-** respondió tajante. **–Ahora debemos retirarnos hacia el área que se nos ha designado por orden expresa de Kylo Ren-**

 **-Necesitamos cualquier información con respecto al general antes de que os marchéis-** apremió la capitana sorprendiendo a los oficiales.

 **-Lo siento capitana, son ordenes-** reiteró el soldado. El gruñido generalizado por parte de los oficiales denotaba la falta de aprobación con respecto a las órdenes del caballero, aun así, ante la imposibilidad de contradecirlas, cedieron, dejándoles paso libre hacia sus estancias.

El ceño fruncido bajo la máscara plateaba se mantuvo estático mientras seguía con la mirada a los cadetes. **–No pienso ceder, la búsqueda del General es una cuestión de mayor prioridad.-** sentenció antes de moverse. Sus pasos rápidos y seguros replicaron por los pasillos, los soldados la observaban ir con firmeza a un destino fijado.

Cuando las puertas de la oscura sala se abrieron, nada al otro lado esperaba por la llegada de la capitana. Un oficial a paso rápido irrumpió en la estancia segundos después. **-¡No puedes entrar aquí y lo sabes!-** reprochó desde el marco de la puerta no atreviéndose a cruzarla.

 **-Me da igual-** sentenció la rubia. **–Es por el bien de la Orden-** añadió segura de las represalias que sufriría por ese arrebato inesperado.

 **-No te atenderá.-** añadió de nuevo el oficial **–recapacita antes de que sea tarde y nos crees problemas a todo el sector-**

 **-Señor-** alzó la voz retumbando en la estancia vacía **–sé que está prohibido el paso aquí, pero los movimientos que se están llevando acabo últimamente son contrarios a nuestros intereses, no puedo permitir y ni pienso consentir que lo que aprecio como una falta hacia nuestra lealtad quede impune. Son muchas las veces ya que Kylo Ren ha dispuesto de soldados en nuestra contra o los ha dirigido para sus propios beneficios. Ahora mismo nuestro General se encuentra en paradero desconocido, un amplio grupo de cadetes no obedece a nuestras órdenes, y el segundo al mando no ha acatado las órdenes de búsqueda hacia el General. Su falta de presencia aquí lo demuestra.-**

El silencio se instauro en el lugar una vez que la capitana finalizo sus palabras. El oficial miraba con miedo el interior de la estancia, a la vez que observaba la tenacidad que la imponente rubia mostraba. No se movía de su posición, su rostro serio seguía impasiblemente observando la oscura nada, y aunque en su interior sintiera duda y temor por sus actos precipitados, no dejaría que nada lo mostrara en el exterior.

Un gruñido se escuchó. Únicamente un quejido desaprobatorio. Cuando el brillo del holograma iluminó la estancia el corazón de la capitana se aceleró de improvisto. La mueca del aquel gigante ante ella denotaba su descontento.

 **-¿Dónde está mi discípulo?-** la voz quebrada y molesta confirmaba las sospechas sobre la Coronel.

 **-Desconocemos su situación, la última registrada se encontraba en dirección a donde los cadetes habían sido enviados.-** hizo una pausa tras eso. **–Señor, si me permite especular, creo que la no presencia de la Coronel Uri y algunos de sus cadetes ahora mismo en la base, pueden ser la causa del desacato de las órdenes por parte de su discípulo.-**

El holograma chistó con molestia mientras su mueca se agravaba aún más por momentos. Eran demasiadas insubordinaciones en los últimos tiempos por parte de la Coronel y algunos de sus soldados, ahora también había que sumarle la creciente falta de criterio de su discípulo.

 **-¡Busquen a mi discípulo y tráiganlo frente a mi inmediatamente! ¡Y hagan llamar a su discípulo!-** exigió el holograma.

 **-Pero señor… ¿y el general?-**

 **-Capitana, creo conocer el número de soldados que están ahora mismo a su disposición, no se permita creer que no tiene suficientes efectivos como para no llevar dos búsquedas simultaneas. Si es necesario mandé llamar a los que aun permanezcan en los cuarteles.-** La rubia se sobresaltó de inmediato ante el tono amenazante de las palabras de su interlocutor, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces afirmó con la testa.

 **-Disculpe señor, lo haré de inmediato.-**

 **-Centré su búsqueda en ellos, únicamente en ellos, el resto del personal me es indiferente-** sentenció provocando otro cabeceo afirmativo en la Capitana. **–Dado el caso la perdida de la Coronel puede ser incluso beneficioso.-** agregó dejando claras sus intenciones.

 **-Espero no sea tarde para dar con ellos-** susurró la rubia.

 **-Más vale que así sea.-** Respondió el holograma antes de desaparecer, acto que la Capitana comprendió que era el final de su conversación. Se cuadró firme y sin tardar se movió del lugar ante la mirada sorprendida del soldado que en el exterior había presenciado toda la conversación.

Aceleró sus pasos llegando hasta el puesto de control, se saltó cualquier jerarquía cuando estuvo frente a los oficiales. Se posicionó ante el comunicador y alzando la voz dio la nueva oren.

 **-A todos los efectivos disponibles, se da máxima prioridad a la búsqueda y del General Hux y el caballero de Ren, Kylo. Por orden expresa del Líder Supremo-** esas últimas palabras captaron la atención de todos los presentes, sobretodo de aquellos que ante su gesto habían intentado arrebatarle el comunicador.

 **-¿Orden del Líder Supremo?-**

 **-Si-** respondió escuetamente, antes de dejar el comunicador y dirigirse hacia otro estreno de la sala **–Haz contacto con la academia, se requiere de la presencia de Yul inmediatamente frente al Líder Supremo, no hay opción a negativa-** sentenció antes de moverse dispuesta a formar parte de la búsqueda.

Mientras la flota entera se ponía en movimiento, la búsqueda del caballero no daba sus frutos, el combustible llegaba a los límites necesarios para regresar, y la búsqueda mediante la fuerza estaba siendo completamente inútil.

Cualquier pequeña muestra de serenidad en él había desaparecido. La impaciencia e impotencia comenzaban a hacer mella en él, su gesto se agravaba y sus acciones también. La nave había pasado ya numerosas veces por los mismos recorridos, y cada segundo que pasaba la pericia del moreno como piloto se ponían más en duda.

Ya habían sido varias las veces que sin poder evitarlo había rozado alguna de las formaciones rocosas de aquel planeta. Chistó su lengua en la última colisión, estaba volando demasiado bajo, no era buena señal y menos aun cuando el indicativo de combustible ya marcaba los mínimos.

Tenía que hacer algo, fuera lo que fuera, salir o quedarse en el planeta. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena, en el planeta se exponía a que toda la resistencia le diera caza. Pero marchándose dejaba de lado la opción de encontrar a Uri, y esa era una opción peor que enfrentar a la resistencia. Después de todo, si se encontraba con la resistencia podría matar a un gran número de ellos antes de que pudieran con él.

Descendió la nave de una forma casi imposible, apenas pudiendo posarla correctamente por la falta de combustible. Y de inmediato abandonó aquel enorme armatoste. Se equipó con el casco y sable, no abandonaría la búsqueda, no, no lo haría.

Las naves de la Primera Orden no tardaron en inundar de nuevo el planeta que momentos antes habían atacado. En esta ocasión no había armado dispuesto a atacar, eran todas naves pequeñas y veloces, de uno o dos tripulantes, multiplicando así el rango de búsqueda. El aviso había llegado a las bases cercanas, lo que provocó que tiempo después del inicio de la batida un amplio número de naves se sumara a la búsqueda.

En tierra por su parte, los efectivos de la resistencia parecían seguir ofreciendo batalla, no permitiendo que acabaran con sus asentamientos. Pero no fue algo difícil pues la Primera Orden se limitó a pasar de largo omitiendo su presencia, cosa que sorprendió enormemente a los aldeanos y rebeldes. Los aldeanos sobrevivientes se afanaban por apagar los fuegos, o eso hicieron hasta que vieron aproximarse de nuevo a las naves enemigas.

No hizo falta un aviso ni una orden. En cuanto el cielo se vio plagado de nuevo por los TIE, los sobrevivientes huyeron de sus casas, solo quedaron los miembros rebeldes. Unos cuantos se adentraron en los bosques adyacentes, otros corrieron a poblados cercanos y los que no eran capaces apenas de moverse se vieron obligados a quedarse en las cuevas que en las rocas se formaban.

Los efectivos buscaron tanto por el aire como en tierra, recorrieron cada recoveco de aquel planeta. El armado que se había precipitado fue inspeccionado, hallándose solo cadáveres, de ambos bandos por igual. Humo salía de los restos y los soldados que se adentraron en él para buscar, quedaron tiznados de ceniza.

Cuando se hubieron cumplido las cuatro horas de búsqueda, a los transmisores de todos los efectivos llegó un comunicado.

 **-Kylo Ren ha sido localizado-** una voz del soldado proclamaba el anuncio.

 **-No sean imprudentes-** advirtió la Capitana **-¿En qué sector se encuentra?-**

 **-En las colinas al este del asentamiento.-** informó de nuevo el soldado. **–Capitana, no creo que seamos capaces de llevarlo de vuelta…-** hizo una pequeña pausa **–esta descontrolado.-**

 **-Esperen a los refuerzos. Todos los efectivos que se encuentren a dos kilómetros de su posición que acudan inmediatamente. Habrá que reducirlo.-** sentenció mientras hacía gestos a los soldados que la acompañaban para coger camino hacia la dirección indicada.

Cuando la Phasma alcanzó la posición del caballero varios de los efectivos ya se encontraban en el lugar. Un amplio número de ellos adornaban el suelo y el caballero se encontraba agitado y alerta. Su sable iluminaba la noche, que apenas minutos había llegado a su culmen.

La atención se centró en la recién llegada, la situación era mala, si Kylo no quería dejar el planeta, sería difícil convencerlo de lo contrario.

 **-No me contendré con nadie que intente meterme en una de esas naves-** sentenció rotundo.

 **-Señor, son órdenes-** intentó convencerlo uno de los soldados.

 **-¡He dicho que no pienso salir de aquí sin encontrarla!-** bramó fuera de sí.

 **-Ren-** lo llamó con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir la rubia. **-¿Qué te hace pensar que la encontraras quedándote aquí? si tú y tus habilidades no habéis sido capaces de dar con ella ya, es que no está en el planeta. Se la tienen que haber llevado-**

 **-Nadie asegura que haya sido así-** gritó mientras se encaminaba a prisa contra la de armadura plateada.

 **-Nadie asegura que siga aquí.-** le respondió sin inmutarse encarándolo. **–Ya han pasado demasiadas horas. Hemos buscado por todos los sitios, incluso en la cuevas donde se escondían los aldeanos, y no hay rastro de ninguno de ellos.-** Informaba sin soltar el agarre de su blaster **. –Debieron llevársela hace ya tiempo, esto es una búsqueda inútil e innecesaria, que te pondrá en mal situación frente al Líder Supremo. Y aún tenemos que encontrar al Hux-**

Ante la mención del pelirrojo afirmó su agarre. **–No pienso buscar a ese desgraciado, si abandono la búsqueda será la de ella. Y si ella no está, lo más probable es que él se encuentre en la misma situación. Abandona su búsqueda como tanto me reclamas hacer a mí.-** No pensaba aguantar por más tiempo las palabras de la Capitana por lo que se giró dispuesto a proseguir su búsqueda.

Phasma al ver aquello alzo su blaster amenazante, los soldados la imitaron de inmediato. Provocando que el caballero frenara su caminar, dándole la espalda a la Capitana.

 **-¿Pretendes enfrentarme?-** escupió mirando de soslayo a la capitana, por encima del hombro.

 **-Mis órdenes son las de llevarte a la base junto con Hux.-**

 **-Soy tu superior.-**

 **-El Líder Supremo, está por encima de ti.-**

 **-¿Has hablado con mi maestro?-** inquirió sin voltearse.

 **-No podía consentir que incumplieras las órdenes, y abandonaras la búsqueda de Hux.-**

 **-Uri, también es tu superior ¿me estás diciendo que no te importa abandonarla en la batalla?-**

 **-Hux es nuestro General.-**

 **-Vuestro, no mío.-** sentenció. **–Ahora baja las armas si no quieres que te mate a ti también-** el silencio se mantuvo por segundos tras su orden. Algunos de los soldados la acataron temerosos de ver cumplida su amenaza, no querían ser los que acompañaran a los cuerpos que ya carentes de vida estaban en el suelo. Pero aun así la Capitana no cedió en su amenaza, el blaster fijo en la espalda del moreno no se movía ni un milímetro. **–Te arrepentirás de desobedecerme-** escupió, girándose bruscamente para acometer contra la rubia.

El sable se frenó sobre el cuello de Phasma cuando algo le hizo quedar quieto. Un disparo impactó en hombro del caballero, mientras que su postura proseguía estática. Su rostro bajo el casco estaba tenso, el sudor escurría por sus sienes. No podía moverse, y eso solo significaba una cosa, su maestro había intercedido por la Capitana.

 _ **-¡Basta!-**_ escuchó en su cabeza.

Tras aquel lo único que pudieron ver todos los presentes fue como el caballero se desplomaba al suelo inconsciente. La respiración de la capitana se agitó, había estado cerca de perder la cabeza, literalmente. El sable quedo apenas a milímetros de su cuello. Su mirada quedó estática en el horizonte, le hicieron falta unos segundos para comprender que estaba viva, y que su atacante estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y con una herida, producto de su blaster, en el hombro.

Algo había pasado, no llegaba a comprender el que exactamente, pero lo que si sabía es que esa situación acarrearía muchos problemas, de ahora en adelante.

Dio la orden y los soldados remolcaron el cuerpo del moreno hacia una de las naves, antes de proseguir, por orden de la rubia, con la búsqueda del General.

En otro lugar de la galaxia un grupo de soldados era escoltado por rebeldes armados. Todos maniatados y con vendas en los ojos, sin conocer el destino que tenían sus pasos.

 **-¡Soltadme!-** gritaba Hux mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de dos soldados que lo arrastraban por los pasillos. **–¡Os matare! ¡Juro que os matare!-** repetía una y otra vez mientras pataleaba contra cualquier cosa que creyera había a su alrededor.

 **-¡Cierra de una maldita vez la boca Hux!-** Espetó Uri mientras proseguía su andar a ciegas, empujada por los rebeldes.

 **-A ti también pienso matarte-** escupió el general, al reconocer la voz de la Coronel.

 **-¡Inténtalo!-** giró su cuerpo en dirección a la voz del pelirrojo, ignorando las amenazas de quienes los rodeaban. **–Ya veremos quién de los dos muere antes ¡maldita rata!-** notó como tiraban de sus brazos para volverla a ponerla en marcha.

Los rebeldes que los escoltaban miraban sin comprender la situación, eran presos de un mismo bando y aun así discutían entre ellos, se amenazaban y pretendían matarse.

 **-Todo esto es culta tuya y de tus cadetes.-** seguía con sus gritos el General. **–Debí matarte hace tiempo, en cuanto tus insolencias dejaron ver tu verdadera personalidad, debí matarte.-**

No dio tiempo a una nueva respuesta por parte de la Coronel cuando fueron ambos empujados y obligados a arrodillarse en el suelo. Un blaster sobre las sienes de ambos los amenazaba para evitar que se movieran.

 **-Las tornas se han cambiado-** habló con dificultad una voz entrecortada por el dolor. Uri se sobresaltó de inmediato, la reconocía, pero no podía ser, estaba muerto. ¿Verdad? De un tirón les quitaron a ambos las vendas de los ojos. La sorpresa fue absoluta por parte de los dos. Una mirada de rabia se apoderó del pelirrojo, mientras que la castaña no podía apartar la suya del que tenía enfrente, se mantenía de pie con ayuda de otro.

 **-¡Maldita!-** gritó aún más fuerte que momentos antes Hux girándose con brusquedad hacia Uri **–Sabia que eras una traidora-** espetó intentando golpearla. El encargado de su custodia lo pateó haciéndolo caer contra el piso evitando así que se moviera. **–Nos has vendido, a todos, incluso a tus estúpidos alumnos.-** proseguía los gritos. En cambio la castaña no decía palabra alguna, su silencio era absoluto, su mirada estaba fija en el moreno frente a ella.

 **-Vi tu cuerpo-** pudo articular con rabia tras unos segundos de analizar la situación. Comenzaba a comprender cuales habían sido los planes de Kylo. La llegada de los rebeldes tan pronto sumado a que ahora él estaba vivo. Fue estúpida por haberse dejado coger en la trampa que estaba completamente ideada para Hux.

 **-Parece que no hizo un buen trabajo.-** sentenció mientras abría su chaqueta para mostrar todo su pecho vendado.

 **-Él siempre hace bien su trabajo-** agregó sin apartar su mirada.

 **-Esta vez no fue así-** sentenció, serio el piloto mientras observaba al pelirrojo que seguía intentando zafarse del agarre. **–Y ahora-** se agachó para enfrentarla **–nos diréis todo sobre la Primera Orden.-** sentencio.

 **-¿O qué?-** escupió Hux.

 **-Se acabaron los juegos, se acabaron las tonterías, hoy habéis matado a mucha gente inocente.-** Sentenció Poe mientras se alzaba dispuesto a abandonar la sala **. –No soy yo quien os hará hablar, no es mi cometido, así que pregúntaselo a quien se encargara de vosotros.-** Y dicho eso salió con dificultad agarrándose el abdomen. Seguido por el resto de los rebeldes, que escoltaron a los demás soldados y cadetes hasta otra ubicación. Únicamente quedaron Hux y Uri en la sala, aun maniatados, y con las vendas de los ojos colgando del cuello.

Inmediatamente Hux se incorporó dispuesto a lanzarse contra la castaña. Uri, que se había quedado en silencio indagando en las palabras del piloto no se percató de sus movimientos, por lo que en cuestión de segundos se vio en el suelo con el pelirrojo sobre ella intentando estrangularla.

 **-Tú eres parte de toda la basura que nos ha llevado a esta situación, no voy a consentir que sigas con vida por más tiempo, acabaré contigo, y después iré a por Ren.-** Sentenció enrabietado presionando ambas manos contra el cuello de la joven. La Coronel por su parte, intentaba zafarse del agarre. **–Nunca debimos aceptar a nadie proveniente de los rebeldes-** Se removía, mientras golpeaba con sus manos todo lo que tenía al alcance. Las ataduras le impedían soltarse fácilmente, y le facilitaban a su opuesto el agarrarla con firmeza.

 **-Su-Suéltame-** hablaba como podía. Un golpe en el estómago le dio el espacio suficiente como para abrirse paso entre sus manos. Forcejearon durante largos minutos, varios golpes por parte de ambos, golpearon a su contrario. El agarre desapareció liberando a la castaña que cuán rápido pudo se alzó de pie dispuesta a defenderse o darle batalla. **-¿Quieres matarme? Bien hazlo, o inténtalo, pero ahora mismo soy tu único aliado para salir de aquí.-** gritó manteniendo las distancias.

 **-Solo eres un estorbo, que abrirá la boca en cuanto comiencen a torturarte.-**

 **-Eso ya pasó y no dije nada, ahora mismo el único que podría decir algo eres tú-** respondió llena de rabia. Buscó con su mirada algo con lo que romper sus ataduras, no eran meras cuerdas, necesitaba algo más duro. Pero una nueva acometida por parte del pelirrojo le impidió seguir con su búsqueda.

Lo esquivó una, dos y tres veces, hasta que a la cuarta, con un movimiento rápido, atrapó el cuello de su oponente con sus manos atadas, y lo inmovilizó desde atrás. Hux se resistía, los papeles de momentos antes se habían invertido, ahora era él quien sufría el riesgo de ser estrangulado. Codeó varias veces, intentó separar el agarre, pero no era capaz.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y dos de los rebeldes se abalanzaron a separarlos, que pudo respirar hondo y recuperar el aliento. Iban a proseguir con sus disputas cuando un fuerte gruñido inundó la estancia. Uri quedo inmóvil de inmediato mientras Hux extrañado a la par que sorprendido miraba hacia la puerta sobándose su cuello.

El enorme wookiee que se veía llegar por la puerta tuvo que agacharse para poder cruzarla. Su mirada quedó fija en la castaña que instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás topándose con el rebelde que momentos antes la había separado del pelirrojo.

Chewbacca se acercó apenas en dos pasos hacia la Coronel y agachándose para enfrentarla cara a cada gruñó cuan fuerte pudo. Uri tuvo que cerrar los ojos y mirar hacia otra dirección, mientras pegaba con fuerza su espalda al que estaba detrás.

 **-No fue mi culpa-** consiguió pronunciar la joven cuando este acalló sus alaridos. **–Quise impedírselo.-** añadió aun con los ojos cerrados. **–Nadie puede parar su cabezonería-** sentenció con molestia.

Una sucesión de gruñidos se volvieron a escuchar, sorprendiendo a la castaña que en esta ocasión si abrió los ojos dispuesta a encararlo. **-¡No!-** alzó la voz **–Eso no es así, no la toqué ni un pelo durante ese tiempo, incluso la protegí.-** sentenció seria bajando las manos que momentos antes cubrían su rostro. **–Que me acuses de lo de Solo, vale, pero que me digas que la secuestré eso sí que no te lo consiento.-**

La discusión prosiguió por largos minutos ante la mirada sorprendida e inquisitiva a la par de Hux que desde su posición era incapaz de entender lo que el wookiee decía, y únicamente se guiaba por las respuestas de la mujer. Hasta que la conversación pareció volverse más seria.

 **-Yo no soy quien da las ordenes-** sentenció seria mientras le mantenía la mirada al peludo. Ante esa frase Hux se sobresaltó instintivamente, cosa que se acrecentó cuando la atención de Chewbacca la obtuvo por completo él. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Toda la galaxia conocía de la fuerza de los wookiees y encarar a uno no era una idea lógica y astuta en absoluto.

El peludo se movió entonces hacia la dirección de Hux y una vez frente a él gruñó varias veces. Un imponente silencio se hizo tras que este acabara y la mirada de general era incapaz de moverse de su interlocutor, a pesar de que no hubiera comprendido nada.

Un empujón por parte de uno de los rebeldes a Uri, la hizo avanzar hasta una posición más cercana al pelirrojo.

 **-Traduce.-** le ordenó el mismo. La castaña gruñó con molestia, ellos eran los presos y encima debía hacer de traductora para sus captores, era ilógico.

 **-Pregunta por qué hemos matado a los civiles de los asentamientos-** habló con desgana y mal humor, provocando que el pelirrojo alzara una ceja atónito ante la colaboración de la Coronel.

 **-Es una pregunta que bien podrías responder tú, has matado más civiles que yo a lo largo de los años-** escupió.

Uri apretó los puños **–Serás rata inmunda, tú trono en lo alto de los cielos siempre te ha eximido de mancharte las manos, eres un mero espectador ¿y tienes el valor de llamarme a mi basura?-** encaró al pelirrojo de nuevo ignorando en cierta manera a los demás presentes **. –Eres tu quien da la orden de ejecutar o no civiles ¡responsabilízate de tus actos!-**

 **-¡Eres la mano ejecutora de mis decisiones!-** enfrentó de nuevo a la castaña, ignorando al peludo que a cada segundo que pasaba comenzaba a perder la paciencia. **–Por lo que eres tú la culpable de esas muertes ¡no yo!-**

La Coronel no tardó en agarrar el cuello de la chaqueta de Hux, obligándolo a tener que encorvar su espalda por las diferencias de alturas. Pero de nada sirvió ese gestó cuando un sonoro gruñido anunció lo que ambos temían. Chewbacca agarró a cada uno con una mano, y con fuerza los separó lanzándolos contra paredes opuestas.

No iba a consentir eso, necesitaba respuestas, tenían al General de la Primera Orden y a una de sus Coroneles, por lo que les sacaría toda la información, tardara lo que tardara, siempre y cuando no se mataran antes entre ellos.

 **-¡Estúpido wookiee!-** gritó Hux tras golpearse su cabeza con la pared.

 **-¡Chewie!-** se escuchó como queja en el otro extremo de la habitación, consiguiendo un gruñido en desaprobación ante ese sobrenombre por parte de la Coronel.

 **-No vas a sacarles nada si los dejas juntos en una habitación tan pequeña-** informó con cierta molestia mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de entrada el piloto, que ahora sin compañía, se mantenía de pie aferrándose a la pared. **–Sácalos fuera, si los otros soldados los ven hablar, será más fácil que ellos suelten información.-** Un quejido escapó de sus labios por el esfuerzo. **–Rey ya está lista-** añadió volteándose para dirigirse a donde había mencionado.

 **-¿No será Skywalker quien nos interrogue?-** preguntó más para si la joven.

 **-Mientras estés tú se niega-** sentenció el piloto desde el pasillo. Sin tardar el wookiee agarró a ambos por los brazos obligándolos a alzarse y los condujo hacia el exterior. Hux se quejaba y removía, mientras que Uri se dejaba hacer, era inútil darle batalla a ese ser.

Cuando cruzaron un angosto pasillo y llegaron al exterior lo que vieron ahí les sorprendió. Se encontraban en el interior de un enorme cráter que no dejaba ver nada excepto el cielo. Edificios se apilaban en las paredes y en el centro del mismo otro cráter más profundo y de menor tamaño albergaba a los prisioneros.

La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de este segundo cráter, esperando ver que ocurriría. Era una base, segura y bien camuflada, o eso pudo confirmar Hux al ver tantos afiliados a los rebeldes en un mismo espacio, sin necesidad de portar armas.

Uri buscaba con la mirada entre los presentes, caras conocidas, pero no había ninguna, a excepción del propio piloto, el wookiee y a la chatarrera quien esperaba seria su llegada.

Chewbacca los obligo a sentarse en el suelo, frente a Rey quien tras mirar con atención al general suspiró al ver a Uri en aquel lugar.

 **-Él ira primero-** sentenció sorprendiendo a Hux y preocupando a la Coronel.

 **-¿Te doy miedo chatarrera?-** preguntó con sorna desde su posición, mientras se acomodaba la postura de forma despreocupada. Rey no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarla. **-¿Temes ver lo que he hecho?-** reiteraba con sorna, no podía permitir que Hux fuera el primero, era más débil que ella a la fuerza. **–¿Te dio miedo lo último que viste de mí?-** prosiguió sus intentos por molestarla.

 **-¿Él que? ¿Eso que vi, en el tiempo en que me mantuviste con vida?-** respondió divertida Rey devolviéndole las pullas. **–¿En ese tiempo que pudiste haberme matado y no lo hiciste?-** El rostro de la Coronel tornó serio, le estaba dando la vuelta a la situación.

 **-¿La capturaste y no la mataste?-** acusó molestó Hux.

 **-No solo no me mató, sino que me ayudó, me protegió de Ben y me rescató de unos traficantes-** añadió colocando su mano sobre la cintura satisfecha por lo que había conseguido.

Uri apretó los dientes instintivamente, estaba delatándola hecho que sorprendió tanto a Hux como al piloto y al wookiee que la miraron incrédulos. **–A cada segundo veo más clara tu traición-** escupió el General incapaz de moverse de su situación por la presión que Chewbacca ejercía sobre su hombro, al intentarlo.

 **-Di lo que quieras-** sentenció con rabia la Coronel, limitando a mantenerle la mirada a Rey. **–Pero si así lo deseas me limitare a proteger a los míos, a ver quién sale perdiendo en esa situación-** agregó ahora desviando la mirada a Hux. **–Ya me he cansado de tus amenazas e intentos por asesinarme, pretendía evitar que te sacaran información, pero viendo que ni aun así eres capaz de dejar de lado tu rabia hacia mí, te otorgaré el honor de llevar razón.-** encaró recordando las últimas palabras que este había proferido hacia ella, amenazándola, para que seguir protegiendo la Primera Orden, estaba muy cansada de ella, quería proteger a los suyos y así lo haría **-¡Muchachos!-** alzó la voz sin apartar su vista de él.

 **-¿Jefa?-** se escuchó la duda desde dentro del cráter.

 **-No hablaras-** sentenció Hux.

 **-Has sobrepasado mi limite, me llamas traidora, pues cumpliré tus expectativas.-** sentenció muy seria. **-¿Estáis bien?-** volvió a alzar la voz.

 **-Sí, aunque hemos perdido a dos-** sentenció una voz adulta masculina, uno de los guardias seguramente. Uri gruñó ante eso.

 **-¿Qué quieres saber a cambio de dejarlos marcharse?-** preguntó hacia Rey en esta ocasión.

 **-La ubicación del cuartel general-**

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra hablar!-** proseguía con sus órdenes, ahora aún más desesperado que antes.

 **-Quiero una nave equipada para todos y cada uno de los míos y total inmunidad a cierto planeta.-** Rey afirmó con la cabeza sabiendo a que planeta se refería. **-Y mi libertad.-**

 **-Eso no será posible.-** Quedó un momento en silencio analizando la situación y tras ellos afirmó con la testa. Mientras más insultos eran proferidos por Hux a un costado suyo, que se removía una y otra vez intentando zafarse del agarre.

 **-Pero nadie los atacará, y les proveeréis de armas para que puedan defenderse.-**

 **-No vamos a darles armas al enemigo-** rápidamente habló Poe. Seguido por Chewbacca quien gruñó de acuerdo con el piloto.

 **-Hecho-** respondió ignorando a los dos **–Pero no atacaran a nadie de los nuestros.-**

 **-No tienes autoridad para hacer ese negocio-** reiteró el piloto sorprendido.

 **-Tienes mi palabra-** afirmó la Coronel, alzándose de pie, y tendiéndole la mano cosa que sorprendió en exceso a todos los presentes que no habían entendido el porqué de ese trato ni la "fácil" negociación entre ambas. **–Yo soy vuestra enemiga, pero ellos, dejaran de serlo en este mismo momento-**

Rey se la estrechó con firmeza, permitiéndole moverse tras eso hacia el cráter, aun manteniendo sus manos atadas. Uri se acercó al borde y viendo a los que abajo se encontraban, alzó su voz de nuevo.

– **Decreto el estado de deserción, a partir de ahora la academia, no pertenece a la Primera Orden-** Los soldados y cadetes se miraron entre ellos comprendiendo lo que ocurría, mientras otros de los ellos, que hubieron sido apresados junto con Hux, no entendían la situación. **-Si alguno de vosotros quiere seguir perteneciendo a la Primera Orden es el momento de decirlo, después, ya no habrá marcha atrás y todos los que permanezcan en la academia serán considerados desertores.** -

 **-Destruiré tu maldita academia y matare a todos lo que en ella han estado aunque haya sido una sola vez-** gritó Hux consiguiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Uri.

Los soldados y cadetes parecieron discutir algo mientras Uri esperaba la decisión en lo alto, hasta que uno de los soldados habló.

 **-¿Quién dijo que éramos soldados de la Primera Orden?-** habló algo divertido **–En nuestro cascos hay otro símbolo que nos identifica-** añadió con una sonrisa, que correspondió la Coronel, antes de afirmar y girarse hacia Rey.

 **-Ya los has escuchado.-** Rey sorpresivamente correspondió a la sonrisa.

 **-Poe-** lo llamó **–Nos dirá todo lo que queremos saber, además creo que la General Organa no pondrá impedimento en este trato.-** ensanchó la sonrisa mientras que se movía tranquila hacia este para situarse a su lado. Mirando a la Coronel que volvía a tener su atención en los prisioneros. **–Es la mejor oportunidad que habrá en años y nos lo dirá sin problemas.-** añadió intentando convencerlo.

 **-¿Te fías de ella? Mira como estoy por su culpa-**

 **-No fui yo quien falló el golpe-** respondió Uri sin dejar de darle la espalda. **–Y viendo quien es el desgraciado que está preso conmigo, creo que no se le podría llamar fallar a lo que hizo, después de todo estas vivo, y él-** señalo a Hux por encima de su hombro **–no-**

 **-¡¿Me estas amenazando?!-**

 **-Me estoy limitando a predecir tu futuro-** respondió una vez que se volteó hacia él sin rastro de sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Espero hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo, y como siempre espero con ansias vuestros comentarios ya que se me hacen un mundo de felicidad. El hilo argumental hasta el final ya está iniciado, no sé exactamente si me quedan pocos o muchos capítulos para acabar el fic, pero aun así me esforzare siempre para intentar hacer cada nuevo capítulo mejor que el anterior.


	29. Chapter 29

**Cap 29: Prueba final  
**

Los soldados salían del pequeño cráter con ayuda de Uri, los cadetes conforme subían observaban todo a su alrededor con cuidado. Aún estaban en territorio que se podría considerar enemigo y los años de entrenamiento los habían preparado para mantenerse siempre alerta.

Situación igual a la que sentían todos los habituales de aquel lugar, habían sido muchos los heridos o muertos a manos de soldados como serian esos cadetes, en un futuro, de no dejar la Primera Orden.

Los encargados de la protección y seguridad, por su parte se equiparon con armamento mientras rodeaban a los presos, no podían confiar a ciegas en ellos.

Poe observaba con cuidado. Rey ayudaba a la Coronel. El wookiee tras arduos intentos de convencerlo por parte de la chatarrera, había accedido y comenzaba los preparativos para que todos ellos abandonaran el asentamiento.

 **-¿Por qué ahora?-** preguntó el piloto apenas en un susurro, acercándose hasta la Coronel.

 **-¿Por qué no? Yo decido el momento-** respondió.

 **-¿Qué momento?-**

 **-Pasara lo que pasara ellos estarían en peligro, si no erais vosotros, ese desgraciado-** señaló a Hux **–les habría dado caza-**

 **-¿Por qué entonces me capturasteis, si ibais a desertar?-** Uri sonrió ante esa pregunta.

– **A lo de tu captura… no puedes poner un trozo de carne frente a una fiera hambrienta, te pusiste frente a su hocico, no te iba a dejar escapar.-** La escueta risa que escapo de sus labios se escuchó en el cráter captando la atención de varios de los presentes. **–Por otro lado yo no he desertado-** su respuesta sorprendió al piloto que instintivamente la miró desconfiado, afianzando rápidamente el arma. **–Y Kylo mucho menos, aun soy vuestra enemiga, es por eso que estoy maniatada-** señaló sus manos.

 **-¿Pones en peligro a tus propios soldados ordenándoles desertar cuando tu no lo haces?-** inquirió molesto, casi en un grito.

 **-Jamás los pondría en peligro sin ponerme yo primero delante de ellos** \- gruñó irguiéndose retadora frente a él **–estos soldados y cadetes son mi familia.-**

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué seguir con él?-** señaló al General.

 **-No voy a abandonar a Kylo.-**

 **-No te entiendo, no eres de los nuestros, no eres de los suyos, ¿Qué eres?-** Uri ensanchó la mueca sin mirarlo, a la par que el último de los cadetes posaba sus pies sobre tierra firme.

 **-Simplemente, soy la jefa-** respondió divertida provocando en el cadete al que ayudaba a salir, una pequeña risa. Dicho eso se apartó del borde del cráter dispuesta a recobrar el puesto que ocupaba con anterioridad, se sentó al lado de Hux, imitando su postura.

Poe no pudo evitar mirar al interior del cráter, aún quedaban soldados. **–Esos no entran en el trato-** le respondió antes de siquiera preguntar, la chatarrera **. -No tienen la marca-** señaló con la mano su propia cabeza, haciendo referencia a los cascos de los soldados.

 **-Tú sabes algo que yo no sé-** Rey no pudo evitar reír, era cierto, aunque no hasta el punto que el piloto creía.

 **-No consentiré que deserten, no permitiré que sigan con vida.-** habló Hux una vez que la Coronel se hubo sentado a su lado, haciendo el intento de lanzarse contra ella, sin conseguirlo ya que los guardias, lo agarraron fuertemente al verlo moverse.

 **-No podrás impedírselo-** respondió seria sin mirarlo, ni inmutarse por el acto del pelirrojo.

 **-Ya está todo listo-** habló uno de los rebeldes dirigiéndose al Chewbacca, un gruñido les dio la orden.

Todos atentos y armados comenzaron, a entrar escoltando a los susodichos hasta la nave que se había preparado, que no era otra que el propio Halcón Milenario. El wookiee dejó a dos soldados cubriendo al general y otros dos a Uri, mientras se encargaba el mismo de evitar que ninguno de los soldados desertores incumpliera las normas.

 **-El Líder Supremo sabrá de tu traición, a él no puedes engañarle.-**

 **-Llevó más de una década haciéndolo-** lo miró desafiante.

 **-Los llevaremos hasta otro planeta, ahí ya les proveeremos de armas y transporte, no podemos arriesgar a que se sepa la localización de esta base-** Informó Rey, ante la mirada de la Coronel que no se fiaba del todo de dejar desamparados a sus soldados. **–Chewie y yo los llevaremos.-**

 **-No hablaré hasta que no tenga confirmación de que están a salvo.-** Rey afirmó, antes de voltearse hacia la nave. Poe por su parte quedó estático, en su estado no podría ir, por lo que se encargaría de vigilar a los dos presos.

Cuando la nave despegó el piloto se sentó muy serio frente a ambos, un blaster descansaba sobre sus piernas, sin apartar su mirada de ninguno de ellos. **–Aun quiero a BB8-** una carcajada se escuchó molestando en exceso al general.

 **-Tranquilo está en buenas manos, aunque no creo que te lo valla a devolver, por lo menos no entero.-**

La nave despegó, todo el mundo en aquella base estaba pendiente de su partida. Los soldados en el cráter hablaban y murmuraban sobre la partida de los demás. Y el restante personal de la resistencia se afanaba por vigilar a los dos altos cargos de la Primera Orden, que para su desgracia no paraban de intentar golpearse constantemente, mientras retomaban la guerra de insultos al no poder hacerlo.

Algo importante se avecinaba sobretodo con el reciente trato que se había realizado.

Por otro lado en el cuartel general, los soldados se movían inquietos, habían sufrido pérdidas humanas y materiales. Un gran armado se encontraba fuera de combate en uno de los planetas. Varios oficiales habían caído o se encontraban desaparecidos. Y la búsqueda del General aún seguía en marcha, a pesar de que la noche pasara y un nuevo día hubiera llegado horas atrás.

El llamado urgente del discípulo de Kylo dio sus frutos y sin esperar, su presencia en el cuartel se hizo evidente. Recorrió los pasillos intranquilo, demasiado movimiento para lo que era usual, incluso excesivo para cualquier momento tras la batalla. Algo había pasado y el desconocía que era.

Se adentró en cuanto llegó a la sala en la que era requerido, el holograma no se hizo esperar y pronto frente a sí, se encontraba el propio Snoke mirándolo desde su imponente altura.

 **-Maestro-** habló mientras se arrodillaba en señal de respeto.

 **-Yul, hace tiempo dicte la orden de que yo sería el que se encargaría de evaluar tu prueba final como aprendiz.-** comenzó su discurso. **–Y tras los recientes hechos creo que ha llegado la hora de conocer tu valía y tu capacidad, unida a la lealtad que debes procesar a la Primera Orden.-** Esas palabras sorprendieron y tensaron por igual al joven. Se alzó de pie para poder prestar mayor atención a lo que este decía. No tenía buen presentimiento ante su llamado, sobretodo a sabiendas que su maestro no estaría presente.

Horas más tarde las naves encargadas de localizar al General se vieron obligadas a regresar para su repostaje, en los cuarteles cercanos a la localización de la búsqueda. A excepción de una. Phasma dio la orden de llevar directamente al caballero al cuartel general. No podían permitirse perderlo de nuevo.

Kylo despertó por culpa del aterrizaje de la nave, estaba desorientado, lo último que recordaba era estar en aquel planeta.

 **-¿Dónde estamos?-**

 **-Acabamos de llegar al cuartel general Señor-** respondió el piloto.

 **-¿Quién dio la orden?-**

 **-La capitana Phasma-**

 **-Maestro-** la voz de su alumno lo sorprendió, teniéndose que girar hacia la compuerta que apenas segundos antes se había abierto, donde el joven serio y firme lo miraba expectante con el ceño fruncido **–El Líder Supremo Snoke, requiere de su presencia inmediatamente-**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la academia.-**

 **-También me ha llamado-** respondió secamente antes de desviar la mirada. Bajo la máscara una ceja se alzó, no era un comportamiento normal por parte del muchacho, aun menos de su maestro el llamarlo.

 **-¿Ya has ido con él?-** el menor afirmó aun manteniendo la mirada en el fuselaje.

 **-Quiere que me una a la filas, al parecer el ataque no ha tenido buenos resultados, el resto de caballeros de Ren también formaran parte de los siguientes movimientos-** sentenció Yul virándose para salir, sin dirigirle la mirada. **–Deberías apresurarte, no está de buen humor.-** añadió sin esperar a que el mayor dijera nada al respecto.

De nuevo el mayor chistó la lengua. No era capaz de creer al joven pero aun así debía ir con Snoke, si era cierto que había llamado al resto de los caballeros, es que la Orden movería sus hilos con todo lo que tuviera.

 **-Tú y yo hablaremos después-** ordenó serio, tensando a su alumno, que afirmó con la testa dándole espalda.

No esperó por otro tipo de contestación. Dirigió sus pasos rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado, los soldados, ignoraban su presencia, demasiadas órdenes ya dadas con anterioridad como para permitirse un segundo de distracción.

Por segunda vez en ese día las amplias puertas de la oscura sala se abrieron. La mirada del caballero se fijó en el holograma, desde que había sentido la presencia de su alumno, el maestro esperaba por ella.

 **-Maes…-**

 **-¡Has incumplido la única norma que te impuse con respecto a la Coronel!-** Interrumpió el saludo de su discípulo. **–Una única desviación de tu camino en la Primera Orden y no tendría piedad con ella.-** La voz del anciano retumbó por toda la estancia, la tensión en el cuerpo del caballero se hizo evidente. **-Dije que no consentiría estos comportamientos, y hasta entonces he tenido mucha paciencia, pero esa paciencia ya ha llegado a su límite.-**

Kylo hacia el amago por hablar pero cada vez que lo intentaba los gritos del holograma lo acallaban. En los pasillos adyacentes se escuchaban los regaños del Líder Supremo y muchos eran los soldados que se paraban curiosos para saber que ocurría. Pero tras largos minutos de un extenso monologo a voces, el silencio volvió. Los puños apretados del caballero denotaban su rabia con respecto a lo dicho por el mayor.

 **-Voy a concederte una única tarea para recuperar mi confianza.-** Habló ya en su tono normal Snoke. **–Serás tú quien acabé con la causa de tus insubordinaciones.-** El moreno alzo la testa rápidamente, no podía referirse a eso, no, no podía. **–Mátala-**

Nadie en la historia de la Primera Orden o el Imperio, hubo escuchado tremendos gritos similares a los que prosiguieron a esa orden.

Cuando todo fue acallado no quedaba soldado alguno cerca de aquella sala, ni en zonas próximas. La salida abrupta y de mala manera del caballero se hizo notar por todo el lugar. Muchos fueron los desperfectos en aquel sector y los adyacentes por los que Kylo pasaba.

 **-¡Yul! ¡¿Dónde está Yul?!-** gritó varias veces buscándolo por todo el lugar. Un piloto fue el único que se atrevió a señalar la ubicación del joven al cual rápidamente Kylo se dirigió. **-¡Yul ven conmigo ahora mismo!-** la sorpresa del mencionado ante ese grito, lo hizo correr inmediatamente.

En una de las estancias de academia, entraron ambos sin esperar que allí estuvieran los cadetes. Kylo los miró sin entender e inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia uno de los dormitorios ordenando que todos salieran a excepción de Yul.

 **-¿Para qué te llamó?-** exigió tras quitarse el casco, para poder enfrentar al joven. El titubeo del menor era evidente. **-¡Contesta!-** Yul bajo la cabeza inmediatamente apartando la mirada de caballero.

 **-Para mí evaluación final-**

 **-No me mientas-** habló entre dientes acercándose más si pudo hacia él.

 **-No miento es la verdad-**

 **-¿A quién te ordenó matar?-** inquirió obligándolo a mirarlo agarrándole la cara con su mano diestra. Pero ante el silencio del menor el caballero perdió la paciencia. **-¡Dímelo o yo mismo te sacare la respuesta!-** amenazó mientras con la zurda aferraba su sable.

 **-¡A Uri! ¡Dijo que debía matarla si tu no eras capaz**!- respondió en un grito **-¡No lo hare! ¡Ni aunque tú me lo ordenaras lo haría!-** añadió antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe del mayor. Pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos tras unos instantes y vio la mirada del caballero perderse en el fondo de la habitación, mientras soltaba su agarre.

Kylo caminó por la estancia paseando sus manos por su cabellera, ignorando la presencia de su discípulo. **–No voy a dejar que nadie la toque-** susurró el menor **–si la encuentran ya puede estar Snoke delante que la sacare de aquí.-** Retó con la mirada la espalda del caballero, el cual se frenó en seco antes de virarse de nuevo hacia él.

 **-No…-** musito apenas en un susurro **-tú la mataras-** la sorpresa y rabia del menor se hizo evidente. **–Porque yo no sería capaz de hacerlo, y después de eso…-** hizo una pausa mientras avanzaba hacia él de forma amenazante, provocando cierto temor en su discipulo **–yo te mataré.-**

No dijo nada más, no espero respuesta de parte de Yul que estático quedó en su posición tanto tiempo como le fue posible, aguantándole la mirada al caballero, notando como este se adentraba en su cabeza, el rostro del joven mostraba su desconcierto conforme los minutos pasaban.

Pasado el tiempo Kylo se movió saliendo del dormitorio y permitiendo que entraran los cadetes curiosos de saber que había ocurrido, sobretodo tras ver el estado en que el menor había quedado, ahora en el suelo sentado aferrando su cabeza con ambas manos y mirando el suelo sin moverse, con el ceño fruncido y clara preocupación en el rostro.

En otro extremo de la galaxia un intercomunicador informaba a la resistencia. Poe, atento al aparato gruñó con fuerza, antes de volver hacia la ubicación donde los presos eran escoltados.

 **-Ya están en sitio seguro-** informó de pie frente a la Coronel.

 **-Quiero hablar con ellos.-** el moreno chistó molesto pero tras una señal el intercomunicador estaba frente a la Coronel. **–Muchachos.-**

 **-Jefa-** saludó uno de los soldados **–estamos en territorio seguro.-**

 **-¿Armados?-**

 **-Así es-**

 **-Bien, entonces quiero que hagáis algo inmediatamente en cuanto lleguéis a nuestro territorio-** la mirada de Hux era expectante, a pesar de su rabia, estaba atento por si algo de la información que daba Uri podría serle de utilidad en cuanto se viera libre. **–Activo el código cuatro.-** El silencio al otro lado tardo un rato en ser cortado, mientras que Uri sonreía satisfecha. **-Informar al resto de cadetes.-**

 **-Sí, jefa-** afirmó antes de pasar el intercomunicador a Rey.

 **-Ya hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato, ahora es tu turno.-** Uri afirmó antes de mirar a Poe.

Cuando Rey y el wookie llegaron Poe se encontraba con algunos de los altos mandos dentro de uno de los centros de organizaciones, Uri con las manos esposabas le daba indicaciones a varios de los presentes, mientras que el piloto vigilaba desde la puerta todo lo que ocurría.

Rey entro en el lugar mirando la escena, mientras se situaba cerca del piloto. **-¿Ha cumplido?-**

 **-Sí, nos ha facilitado mucha información, está ahora señalando las rutas de escape de dos de las bases.-**

 **-¿Las habéis contrastado?-**

 **-Todas la que se han podido contrastar, sí, y en verdadera la información.-** Rey afirmó un instante antes de preguntar.

 **-¿Y Hux?-** preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

 **-Está en el hoyo-** dijo divertido el piloto **–cuando empezó a hablar se lanzó a por ella y comenzaron a discutir y pelear de nuevo, tuvimos que separarlos en varias ocasiones, y al final optamos por dejarlo ahí.-** suspiró cansado mientras se sentaba con dificultad en una silla cercana. **–¿Estas segura de que saldrá bien?-**

 **-No, en realidad no-** sonrió imitado al piloto sentándose en otra silla. **–Pero cuando Finn dio la información conseguimos algo, ella tiene información de dentro, sea verdad o mentira, ya es más de lo que tenemos ahora.-**

El piloto se encogió de hombros **–en eso llevas razón, por cierto Finn esta por llegar con la próxima entrega-** Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chatarrera. **-¿Cuánto llevas sin verlo?-**

 **-Casi dos ciclos-** lo miró de soslayo dispuesta a hablar, pero unos gritos llamaron su atención.

 **-Ya empieza…-**

 **-¿El qué?-** preguntó instintivamente, el piloto señaló como la Coronel comenzaba a discutir con cualquiera que estuviera cerca. **-¿Qué ha pasado?-**

 **-Se pone así cada vez que alguien menciona a Ren.-** Rey se quedó en silencio por un instante. Mientras veía como varios de los encargados de custodiarla, la sujetaban para evitar que golpeara a un oficial. **–No entiendo porque aun lo protege.-**

 **-¡Cierra esa bocaza tuya Poe!-** Gritó mientras la sujetaban contra una de las mesas, obligándola a quedar semitumbada boca abajo en la misma. **–Soltadme, u os arrepentiréis, puedo dejar de daros información en cualquier momento, ¿así es como me agradecéis esto?-**

 **-¡Deja de defenderlo!-** se exalto el piloto, mientras se ponía de pie encarándola desde la distancia **–no sé qué narices le ves a ese idiota… bueno, precisamente nariz si se cual le ves, porque solo tiene esa enorme nariz y esas gigantescas orejas-** el rostro de todos los presentes se volvió un poema tras la burla del piloto, que sonreía satisfecho.

Rey por su parte, se asustó enormemente, mientras miraba de uno a otro entre el piloto y la Coronel. El silencio inundo de forma abrupta aquel bullicioso lugar, en el que todos estaban pendientes de la reacción de Uri, incluso los que intentaban inmovilizarla, se movieron levemente, alejándose un paso de ella, que lentamente se incorporó muy seria y sin apartar la mirada del piloto le respondió.

 **-Al menos no son lo único que tiene grande.-** y dicho eso se sentó sorprendentemente tranquila, en silenció con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, mirando la pantalla donde se veían los distintos movimientos de naves.

Chewbacca gruñó mientras se tapaba los oídos no queriendo escuchar nada al respecto. Rey se llevó instintivamente las manos a la boca, mirando al piloto, expectante. Pero ante la cara de Poe no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas rompiendo el silencio. Poe rápidamente se llevó ambas manos al rostro girándose **–¡arg! ahora no podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.-**

Uri lo miró desde su posición y aun esposada empezó a mover las manos **–es enorme, así de grande, y no veas…-** proseguía con sus palabras ahora divertida.

 **-¡Ya basta! ¡Para!-** le gritó Poe antes de salir rápidamente de la estancia, dejando a una triunfal Uri siendo el centro de miradas de todos los presentes.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se seguían escuchando las risas de la chatarrera. **–Bueno… ¿queréis la información o no?-** ante esa pregunta el movimiento volvió por el lugar.

 **-¿Qué le pasa a Poe?-** preguntó una voz tras la chatarrera, que tras identificarla se giró para abrazar al recién llegado. **–Lo he visto salir maldiciendo, ¿Qué ha pasado?-** Rey rio de nuevo tras separarse.

 **-Ha escuchado cosas, que jamás querría escuchar-** la duda se hizo evidente en su rostro, antes de fijarse en el ajetreo del lugar, hasta que identificó la figura de la mujer que satisfecha, sonreía mirando la pantalla. Instintivamente, se posiciono delante de Rey cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

 **-¿¡Que hace ella aquí!?-** gritó alarmado ante la presencia de la Coronel, la susodicha lo miró con una ceja alzada, hasta que tras segundos abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 **-¡FN-2187!-**

 **-¡Ya no me llamo así!-** inquirió aun manteniendo su pose protectora con respecto a la chatarrera.

 **-Cierto me dijeron que ahora te llamabas Finn-** musitó recordando la información. **–Te ves bien, pensé que quedarías en silla de ruedas después de lo que Kylo te hizo-** informó divertida, provocando cierta molestia también en Rey.

 **-¡Ese loco casi me mata!-** bramó de nuevo.

 **-Agradece que fuera casi… muchos otros FN no corrieron esa suerte-** se encogió de hombros dispuesta a volver su atención a la pantalla.

 **-Rey ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Es una asesina, es de la peor calaña de la Primera Orden, la he visto matar y torturar a un sinfín de seres, y nunca dudó en quemar un pueblo aunque hubiera niños dentro.-** si giró para sujetar a la chatarrera de los hombros exigiendo una respuesta.

 **-Ha hecho un trato, nos está dando información sobre las bases enemigas-** corrió a responder la joven.

 **-No podéis cree nada de lo que diga-**

 **-Hasta el momento no he dicho algo que no sea verdad-** gruñó la Coronel. Una nueva pelea se avecinaba, pero el pitido de alarma de uno de los monitores lo impidió.

 **-¡Fuerzas enemigas se aproximan!-** gritó uno de los presentes **–Una nave y varios TIE, parece que han seguido a alguna de las naves que recientemente han llegado-** informaba otro.

Instintivamente todos los rostros fijaron su mirada en la pantalla general. **-¡Rápido preparar la naves les atacaremos antes de que alcancen el asentamiento!-** gritó uno de los superiores.

 **-Nos faltan pilotos, han caído varios en la última batalla y Poe no está en condiciones para poder volar.-** Informó rápidamente Rey mientras Finn a su lado miraba incansable el mapa donde las naves no paraban quietas.

 **-Tendremos que resistir con lo poco que tenemos.-** Añadió Finn serio. **–Las últimas veces conseguimos confundirlos con las maniobras que desarrollo la General Organa.-**

 **-No funcionaran.-** cortó rápidamente Uri con el ceño fruncido y sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. **–Esa táctica ya la habéis usado varias veces, por lo menos dos que yo tenga constancia, si la usáis una tercera, no os servirá, cuando un patrón o un estilo de combate se repite en más de una ocasión desarrollamos una forma de contrarrestarla o poder responder a ella.-**

 **-¿Por qué iba a creerte?-** Inquirió molesto mientras la enfrentaba sujetándola por la solapa del uniforme. **–Aun te recuerdo en los entrenamientos, mataste a dos de mis compañeros por solo cometer un error, no puedo fiarme de ti.-**

 **-Escúchame intento fallido de marioneta.-** lo encaró devolviéndole el agarre. **-Ahora mismo no tengo ninguna intención de ver como esas naves llegan aquí y destruyen este lugar conmigo dentro, y menos sabiendo que si cogen al maldito de Hux mi destino será solo la muerte.-**

Un blaster en su nuca anunció que debía soltarlo **–suéltalo-** le ordenaron, pero aun así no se inmutó.

– **Aunque no lo creas tengo muchas cosas que proteger todavía como para dejarme matar tan fácilmente.-** Añadió en un susurro, mientras lo soltaba alzando ambas manos y se giraba para ver que era el piloto quien le apuntaba **–ya lo he soltado.-**

 **-Mandad a los pilotos que haya disponibles, les apoyare como pueda.-**

 **-No puedes ir en ese estado-** le respondió rápidamente Finn.

 **-Puedo pilotar, mientras pueda esquivar todas las acometidas no tendré problema.-** sentenció seguro bajando el arma y obligando a Uri a sentarse en una de las silla que había en un rincón de la sala. **–Vigiladla, no le quitéis ni un ojo de encima.-**

 **-Deberíais valorar más mis consejos-** refunfuñó la susodicha mientras se cruzaba como podía de brazos y se recostaba en el respaldo, mirando cómo se iban dando instrucciones y se movían todos los efectivos disponibles.

En una de las bases de la Primera Orden la información que llegaba de las naves, más alejadas, que aun perseguían a los rezagados de los rebeldes, creó una cierta contradicción en las órdenes que se daban.

Aun se mantenía la búsqueda del General en pie, pero también se optó, por dar caza a los que rezagados. La presencia del caballero había desaparecido por momentos. Se encontraba recluido en su celda, sin dejar que nadie entrara. Hasta que uno de los cadetes llegó en silencio y algo temeroso.

 **-Señor…-** llamó con cuidado. **–Hay información de la nave de la Coronel.-**

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el muchacho se encontraba dentro de la celda, contra la pared, y con la puerta nuevamente cerrada.

 **-Habla-** musitó entre dientes.

 **-La nave fue capturada por la resistencia, pero la Coronel hizo un trato, los cadetes y soldados se encuentran a salvo pero ella se quedó allí a cambio.-** Un puñetazo se estampó cerca del rostro del muchacho. El joven tragó saliva y dudó si continuar. **–Me han informado de que dio como orden que nosotros cadetes y soldados marcháramos a la academia de inmediato.-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-No… no lo sé-** mintió el joven temeroso de correr peligro si decía lo de la deserción. Kylo ante el titubeo del muchacho no se contuvo, solo le bastó un instante en su cabeza para sacarle la información.

Lo soltó abruptamente dejándolo caer al suelo. Y dándose la vuelta golpeó el interruptor que permitía que la puerta se abriera. **–Marchaos-** escupió únicamente.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó sin llegar a comprender.

 **-¡Que os larguéis de aquí! ¡Seguid la orden que se os ha dado! ¡Marchaos a la academia!-** gritó empujando al cadete fuera de la celda, para tras eso salir también de aquí lugar.

La mirada incrédula del menor era evidente, pero aun asi no tardó en hacer caso a la orden. Por su parte Kylo recorrió de nuevo los pasillos en busca de su discípulo. Ya no importaba lo que ocurriera, encontraría a Uri si o si, y ya no solo porque él quisiera, sino porque su propio maestro se lo había ordenado.

En el puente de mando ambos maestro y discípulo, miraban con cuidado todas las pantallas. Prestaban toda la atención que les era posible, sus facciones denotaban una seriedad abrupta poco usual. Esperaban información, cualquier pequeño dato que delatara una posible ubicación de la Coronel bastaría para hacerlos partir de aquel lugar.

En el asentamiento, mientras tanto, el ruido de las naves despegando se escuchaba fuera de aquella sala. Varios puntos de distinto color a los que ya se veían en la pantalla aparecieron acercándose a los que ya estaban. Las instrucciones continuaban siendo dadas a pesar de que un amplio número de efectivos ya no estaba en el lugar.

Las voces de los pilotos se escuchaban en respuesta, al igual que algunos gritos cuando el conflicto se inició.

Los pintos de ambos colores desaparecían progresivamente, poco a poco ambos bandos iban perdiendo soldados y las caras de los presentes denotaban la preocupación ante la falta de avance.

Una fuerte explosión en el exterior, alertó a todos los presentes, varios se movieron rápidamente para saber que había provocado ese repentino caos. Curiosa, Uri se levantó se su asiento, siendo rápidamente obligada a volver a recuperar su posición por uno de sus guardias. Gruño pero aun así se mantuvo en el sitio.

 **-Ha caído un TIE, ambos están muertos.-** informó uno de los presentes tras volver del exterior. Un murmullo generalizado se empezó a escuchar ante esa información. Uri se mantuvo estática mientras veía a los dos guardias a su lado, vigiló con atención a los presentes y cuando un momento le permitió…

 **-Tráeme algo donde escribir y algo con lo que escribir.-** susurró mirando fijamente a uno de los guardias. Sin tardar el susodicho se movió obediente. Momentos después regresó con lo pedido. Uri garabateó durante unos minutos hasta que vio con satisfacción lo que había conseguido e instantes después volvió a hablar. **–Escoltadme hacia el TIE-** le ordenó esta vez a los dos.

 **-¡Jefe negro!-** alzó la voz uno de los presentes. **-Informe de su situación-**

 **-Me… han alcanzado, me han alcanzado, pero aun puedo mantener la nave en vuelo.-** Repetía el piloto.

 **-¡Ahora rápido, rápido!-** les apremió el paso la Coronel a los dos guardias, ante la reciente información.

Las dos figuras salieron escoltando a la Coronel, aunque varios vieron sus movimientos no dudaron ya que los guardias también se movían. En cuestión de minutos Uri se encontraba junto al TIE, se deshizo de las ataduras con sorprendente facilidad. **–Estúpidos, si al menos hubierais usado lo que usasteis con Kylo esto no habría sido tan fácil-** musitó divertida, mientras se alzaba e introducía en el TIE. **-Iros a un lugar seguro-** le ordeno a ambos guardias antes de cerrar la cabina.

Toqueteó tantos botones como tenía delante. Los minutos pasaron y para su suerte no la echaron en falta. Un segundo intento y la nave aún no se movía. Golpeó con fuerza el panel de control **-¡Funciona maldito trasto!-** gritó alterada al ver como algunos de los curiosos se acercaban a la nave. Y tras varias patadas al panel de control y algún que otro golpe, la nave pareció reaccionar.

La nave se tambaleo creando un gran caos a su alrededor. Las gentes comenzaron a movilizarse alejándose de ella, mientras que los guardias y efectivos se acercaban con los blasters apuntando la nave.

Uri apretó los dientes mientras intentaba alzar al TIE en vuelo. Le costó salir del cráter, dos golpes contra las paredes y algún disparo de los rebeldes tocaron la nave. Pero aun así se mantenía a flote a pesar de estar altamente dañada. **-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!-** se le escuchaba gritar mientras intentaba estabilizar la pequeña nave.

Entre tanto una nave de la resistencia paso por delante suyo siendo perseguido por otro TIE. No tenía tirador por lo que no podría disparar, esa nave solo era útil para escapar.

Sobrevoló toda la zona, esquivando naves de ambos bandos, al igual que disparos. Vio como una de las naves de la Primera Orden era alcanzada por una nave rebelde que dejaba un rastro de humo.

Un siseo en las comunicaciones hizo interferencias entre las órdenes de los soldados de la Primera Orden.

 **-U… …ve inme…te-** se repitió el mensaje varias veces hasta que se escuchó integro. **-¡Uri vuelve inmediatamente!-** gritaba Poe desde su propia nave.

 **-Hice un trato, información a cambio de mis cadetes…, no tengo la culpa de que no vigiléis a vuestros presos correctamente-** burló divertida, mientras esquivaba varias naves, e intentaba salir del espació en el que se encontraba llevándose a cabo el combate.

 **-Te consideraremos una enemiga y te abatiremos-**

 **-Tendrás que darme caza con esa nave cochambrosa si pretendes abatirme.-** reto viendo un hueco al fin entre las naves.

 **-Recuerda que no soy yo el único que te dará caza-**

 **-No vas a dejar el asentamiento indefenso, te conozco lo suficiente para estar segura de eso-** sonrió para sí misma. **–Poe deja tu obcecación sobre mí, y defiende a los tuyos.-** Hizo una pausa.

 **-Jamás te perdonare que intentaran matarme y no hicieras nada para impedirlo.-**

 **-No estuve nunca de acuerdo con tu muerte, ya te lo dije la otra vez, para mi sigues siendo como mi hermano, un hermano en el bando opuesto de una guerra civil, pero al fin y al cabo un hermano.-**

El silencio se mantuvo unos instantes al otro lado del aparato, mientras la nave de Uri se movía hábilmente saliendo de la zona de peligro. Solo una nave aun la seguía, y era la del piloto.

 **-Ignórame una última vez y cuando llegues a tierra busca dentro de los cascos de los dos soldados que tenían este TIE. Te he dejado una última información.-**

 **-Aun quiero saber el motivo que te hace seguir tan fervientemente a ese estúpido de Ren.-**

 **-Quizás algún día te lo diga-** sonrió para sí misma cuando vio la nave que la perseguía, desviar su rumbo para volver a la batalla. **–No mueras-** dejo caer en un pequeño susurro.

 **-¿Coronel?-** preguntó agudizando el odio uno de los oficiales en el puente de mando de la base principal de la Primera Orden. **-¿Dónde se encuentra?-** volvió a preguntar captando la atención de todos los presentes. Kylo fue el primero en acudir a la posición de la oficial. **–Enviaremos a alguien a recogerla de inmediato-** respondía la oficial a las comunicaciones.

 **-¿Es Uri? ¿Dónde está?-** preguntó Kylo.

 **-Si es ella, está a menos de un ciclo de nuestra posición, en un TIE a la deriva.-**

 **-Manda las coordenadas a una de mis naves-** ordenó a prisa. **-¡Capitana Phasma! Venga conmigo-** gritó sobresaltando a algunos de los oficiales, mientras pretendía retirarse del lugar, siendo seguido inmediatamente por su discípulo.

 **-Señor, no creo conveniente dejar el puente ahora mismo.-** habló la rubia antes de que este dejara la sala.

 **-No me importa lo que tu creas, o dejes de creer, te acabo de dar una orden y la vas a acatar o no me haré responsable de lo que te ocurra.-** sentenció amenazante mirándola tras el casco fijamente.

No estaba de humor, parecía alterado aunque su porte no lo delatara, algo ocurría, que ni la capitana ni los oficiales sabían, por lo que sin más dilación accedió a regañadientes a su orden.

– **Necesito un testigo ante mi maestro.-** Añadió antes de salir de la sala sorprendiendo a la capitana, que con duda lo siguió afianzando su blaster, observando como el discípulo de este agachaba el rostro molesto ante las palabras de su maestro.

* * *

 _Aún queda mucho, pase lo que pase, aún queda mucha historia hasta el final, aunque puede que los siguientes capítulos sean… algo trágicos. O quizás no…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap 30: Ejecución.**

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud dentro de las naves. El silencio se apoderaba de todas ellas. En la que el caballero se encontraba con su discípulo y la capitana, nadie musitaba palabra. Mientras que en la de la coronel, su solitaria situación la hacía tener que esperar pacientemente, la llegada de cualquiera que fuera a brindarle la ayuda que había solicitado.

El punto de encuentro era una encrucijada entre dos sistemas, lejos de la resistencia, al igual que de la Primera Orden. Nada se encontraba cercano a excepción de un par de planetas sin civilización. La nave principal que pretendía recuperar a la Coronel se veía envuelta en un silencio absoluto, las miradas de unos y otros eran constantes hacia el caballero y su discípulo, que tras el tiempo trascurrido aun no habían abierto la boca. El menor de ambos a su vez se veía envuelto en una sobriedad digna de admiración, que provocaba en la capitana una duda perpetua. ¿Qué ocurría en ese momento? No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía claro que esa rápida búsqueda de la mujer no era únicamente por el hecho de la relación que el caballero de Ren y ella podía mantener, había algo más oculto tras todo ello y le preocupaba.

Cuando el pequeño TIE se divisó en la distancia la información se dio de inmediato. Ambos usuarios de la fuerza corrieron a mirar por la cristalera frente a ellos para confirmar que era lo que buscaban. Ren buscó con la fuerza, era Uri lo notaba, esa energía solo ella la proyectaba. Respiró profundamente mientras retomaba su posición erguida y con un pequeño y sutil gesto de la cabeza le indicó al menor que lo acompañara.

 **-Capitana, sígame.** –Musitó con toda la solemnidad que pudo. Debía matarla ese era el cometido que tenía por parte de su maestro. O eso es lo que tenía que hacer ver, aunque en realidad la cosa no saliera de esa forma. **–En cuanto la tengamos a bordo, descender la nave de inmediato al planeta más cercano, es una orden.** –Agregó antes de dejar la cabina, creando una cierta confusión en el piloto y soldados que ahí se encontraban.

 **-Sí señor.** –Fue la única respuesta de los presentes.

Los tres dirigieron sus pasos hacia la compuerta por donde la mujer debería hacer acto de presencia tras la recuperación del TIE. Esperaron firme. Kylo apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras no apartaba la mirada de la puerta. El menor se mordía el labio sin atreverse a elevar la vista, posando sus ojos de forma perpetua en el suelo. Y la capitana por su parte no dejaba de analizar a los otros dos.

 **-Maestro…** -Comenzó a hablar. **–no tienes que hacerlo.** –Agregó con dificultad, mientras su ceño se fruncía, captando la atención de la rubia. **–Yo lo haré por ti.** –Agregó una vez más antes de que la voz rotunda y contundente del caballero le impidiera decir ni una palabra más.

 **-Es mi cometido. Tengo que hacerlo yo.** –Señaló el mayor serio. La capitana los miraba bajo el casco, sin comprender a que se referían, hasta que el ruido al otro lado de la puerta captó su atención, como la de los otros dos. El silenció de nuevo llenó la estancia.

La puerta se abrió un par de minutos después del que el chasquido del metal al otro lado confirmara que la nave se había acoplado de forma segura a la mayor.

Una Uri con el rostro manchado y al igual que las ropas a causa de las batallas que se habían sucedido y los enfrentamientos con Hux, hizo acto de presencia. Alzó su mirada para ver a los que tan fervientemente la habían buscado. **–Menos mal que estáis bien, estaba preocup…**

 **-Lo siento maestro.** -Cortó Yul las palabras de la Coronel. Esta por su parte no pudo acabar su frase, cuando percibió los movimientos del joven. No pudo esquivarlos, eran inesperados, y en cuestión de milésimas de segundos comenzó a notar un creciente dolor en su estómago. Miró hacia abajo, para verse atravesada por el sable del menor. Tosió una vez, escupiendo algo de sangre que manchó sus labios y el mentón.

Phasma abrió los ojos de improvisto bajo su casco, siendo la única espectadora de esa inesperada situación. Antes de que siquiera el mayor hubiera podido dar un paso al frente para poder estrechar a la recién llegada en sus brazos, como se esperaba que ocurriera. El menor se había apresurado para arremeter contra la Coronel, sable en mano. El brilló en aquel lugar tenuemente iluminado por las pocas luces de la nave, se volvió rojo. Dos sables rojos predominaron la estancia.

No hubo tiempo de reacción por parte de la capitana que observó todo en cámara lenta. El discípulo se había precipitado de improvisto contra la Coronel, buscando atravesarla con su sable laser. Ren por su parte se había movido cuán rápido pudo para intentar frenar esa acometida desenfundando su propio sable en pos de parar un golpe, que de ninguna forma pudo frenar, logrando con su movimiento atravesar al joven. O eso dejaba ver el sable a ambos lados del cuerpo del joven.

El silencio inundó el lugar cuando esa sucesión de acontecimientos se detuvo. Phasma miró a los presentes. Uri estática miraba con desaliento a Yul que con lágrimas afianzaba con fuerza el sable para atravesar más si podía el cuerpo de la mujer, antes de soltarlo cuando sus propias fuerzas iban desapareciendo por el ataque de su maestro. Mientras Kylo apartaba su propia arma con la que había atravesado a su discípulo, para buscar a la mujer.

El alumno cayó al suelo creando un sonido sordo, roto únicamente por el choque de ambos sables contra el metal, una vez que el caballero aferro con fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer antes de que cayera al igual que el de su discípulo al suelo. La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. **-¡Uri…!** –Fue el único grito ahogado por la máscara que se escuchó en el lugar. **–Lo siento.** –Musitó esta vez en un susurro mientras bajo la máscara, varias lágrimas escapaban sin su permiso.

Uri lo miró con un deje de calma, mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, buscaba el casco del caballero. **-¿No había otra forma?** –Susurró antes de toser, escupiendo algo de sangre. El caballero negó con la testa, una única vez, mientras le permitía quitarle el casco. El rostro cargado de dolor del hombre se mostró para la que era su mujer, mientras que la capitana, no comprendía que había ocurrido.

 **-Lo siento.** –Reiteró Kylo aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo de la morena, mientras intentaba esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella. **–Lo siento…** -Musitó una nueva vez, mientras que los brazos de la Coronel lo rodeaban como podía.

 **-Algún día debía llegar este momento.** –Sentenció con una sonrisa derrotada, mientras se dejaba vencer por la inconsciencia. Sus brazos se escurrieron de los hombros del caballero que al notarlo apretó más si pudo el cuerpo, antes de separarse para poder besarla una última vez, dejándola a continuación con el mayor cuidado que podía sobre el frio suelo de aquella nave.

 **-Nunca debía haber llegado.** –Sentenció entre lágrimas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, agazapado contra el cuerpo de la mujer.

Phasma que ese tiempo había permanecido en silencio, apretaba con fuerza el blaster en sus manos impotente. **–Pa… para esto me querías…** -sentenció tras darse cuenta de cuál era su función ahí. **–Esto es lo que ordenó Snoke.** –Agregó desviando la atención de ellos para posarla en la pared a un costado. Ese había sido únicamente el objetivo de su presencia en esa nave y misión de rescate. Poder confirmar que las órdenes dadas se habían cumplido. Se mordió el labio con molestia, no sabiendo si realmente era por el hecho de haber desconocido la orden original, o por la ejecución que se había llevado a cabo en ese lugar.

 **-Esto es lo único que queríais.** –Musitó con odio en sus palabras el caballero. **–Lleváis años tras este resultado, ¡¿Ya estáis satisfechos?!** –Gritó con furia Ren mientras giraba su torso para encarar a la mujer **. –La habéis perseguido, por más que os ha ayudado todo este tiempo, siempre la tratasteis como un enemigo, ¡y aquí tenéis el resultado que tanto ansiabais!** –Agregó a voz en grito una vez más, antes de volver su vista hacia el cuerpo de la morena en el piso.

 **-Nunca busque este final.** -Se atrevió a responderle la capitana, pero de nuevo los gritos del moreno le cortaron.

– **¡Que descienda la nave! ¡Y largo de mi vista!** –Fueron sus últimas órdenes. **–Al menos le daré un lugar en que descansar decente.** –Agregó calmando el tono, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer. Entonces Phasma con cierto congojo, tras unos segundos de silencio se cuadro, y afirmó con la cabeza, antes de marchar a seguir las instrucciones, del que preveía seria en breve el mayor peligro que se podría conocer en la historia de la Primera Orden.

En cuanto la mujer desapareció de vista del caballero, este se movió con velocidad. Retiró con rapidez las prendas del cuerpo de la mujer, dejando ver la herida cauterizada por el sable. La revisó cuán rápido pudo. Era una herida grave, mucho, pero no letal.

Se giró con prisa hacia su discípulo, mientras se retiraba los restos de lágrimas del rostro, para observarlo con cuidado. Tras un gruñido de desaprobación lo movió, provocando que el menor abriera los ojos. **–No hay nadie cerca, date prisa.** –Le ordenó en susurros, a los cuales el joven afirmó. Se incorporó intacto a excepción de la prótesis de su brazo, que había sufrido la mayor parte del ataque de su maestro y un notable corte en el costado, que no le suponía un riesgo mayor al del dolor que acarrearía durante el tiempo que no se tratara. **-¿Lo has traído?** –Le preguntó con presteza, mientras cogía el cuerpo de la mujer, para incorporarla y permitirle el acceso al menor hacia la espalda de esta.

 **-Fue difícil encontrarlo pero si, lo tengo.** –Señaló el menor mientras sacaba uno de los instrumentos médicos que se usaban en raras ocasiones, que poseían cristales de fuerza para su funcionamiento.

 **-Entonces date prisa, tenemos que controlar su estado, en cuanto os dejemos en el planeta da el aviso. No podemos permitir que pase mucho tiempo así o correrá peligro.**

 **-No se preocupe maestro, he intentado no dañar ningún órgano. Es grave la herida, pero no es nada que un droide medico pueda tratar. Recuerde que es por el shock su estado actual.** –El caballero volvió a gruñir pero afirmó con la cabeza. Hacia días que tras conocer sendas misiones que les había asignado Snoke, habían planeado aquello. Hicieron acopio de material médico necesario y planearon una forma de que fuera creíble, todo debía ocurrir de forma que ambos fueran considerados muertes, y así era hasta el momento.

El menor comenzó a sellar la herida de la espalda, cerrándola cuanto pudo con esa herramienta, mientras que el mayor se deshacía de parte de su vestimenta para cubrir el "cadáver" de la coronel. Pasaron unos minutos en el que el trabajo de ambos no cesaba. El silencio les ayudaba a concentrarse, pues ambos estaban muy atentos a que el resto de la tripulación no se acercara. Hasta que una bocanada de aire seguida de un quejido rompió ese silencio tenso.

La Coronel abrió los ojos de improvisto, para mostrar una mueca de dolor al instante. **-¡Desgraciados!** –se quejó entre dientes, antes de que el caballero la acallara tapándole la boca con una de sus manos.

 **-No alces la voz o nos descubrirán.** –Le advirtió mientras la retiraba con cuidado.

 **-¿Pretendíais matarme?** –Les gruñó, mientras veía como ambos atendían ahora la herida de su estómago. **–Casi lo conseguís, ya me creía muerta.** –Añadió mientras recibía una mueca de disgusto del menor, que preocupado por el daño que le había ocasionado, se esforzaba en tratarla lo más que podía.

 **-Oficialmente estáis los dos muertos.** –Sentenció Ren, mientras los miraba a ambos, antes de añadirle a la mujer. **–Snoke, dio la orden de matarte, en cuanto lleguemos al planeta os dejaré a ambos allí, Yul tiene un transmisor para avisar a los de la academia. Todos tus cadetes están ya allí, preparados para cualquier maniobra que veamos necesaria.**

 **-¿Pero por qué quería matarme ahora?** –Preguntó preocupada, antes de que un nuevo quejido de dolor le provocará una mueca, haciéndole agarrar con fuerza el brazo de Yul. **–Me ha tenido vigilada por largo tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Se ha enterado de la deserción de los cadetes?** –Inquirió preocupada.

Kylo negó con la testa, antes de suspirar molesto **. –Me salté sus órdenes para ir a buscarte.** –Se echó la culpa a sí mismo. **–Phasma, le informó y sumado a las quejas que ya previamente tenia de ti por estos años de atrás y las distintas negativas a colaborar con Hux, provocaron su decisión. Te cree culpable de que yo desobedeciera sus órdenes.** –Informó, mientras ayudaba al menor a tapar la herida, a la vez que la mujer lo miraba con atención, fijando su vista en el rostro del moreno que evitaba mirarla en ese momento.

 **-¿Y lleva razón?** –Preguntó de nuevo seria. Sabia por la propia Phasma que la única condición que el Lider Snoke le había puesto para poder permanecer con ella, era que no debía dejarse influenciar, no debía desviarse del ideal de la Primera Orden, y hacía tiempo ya lo estaba haciendo. **-¿Por qué no mataste a Poe?** –Agregó ahora más atenta mientras alzaba su mano para agarrar el rostro del moreno obligándolo a mirarla. **-¿Estas dejando de lado tus ideales?** –No sabía si preocuparse o no ante esos actos.

 **-No, no lleva razón.** –Le refutó serio mirándola fijamente. **–Yo no estoy variando mi lealtad por tú culpa, aun creo en la Primera Orden, pero comienzo a ver que a pesar de creer en ella, hay gente en ella que no merece mi lealtad.** –Informó tajante. **–Y Poe era un mero medio para conseguir una meta… la muerte de Hux.** –Agregó antes de volver su atención a la herida.

Uri resopló. **-¿Te crees capaz de dirigir la Primera Orden? Porque de otra forma no sé qué pretendes, los ideales que sigues son los que dicta Snoke, y como mil veces antes te he dicho, él solo mira por sus intereses, eres un peón para él.** –Hizo una pequeña pausa **. –Con cierto valor por tus habilidades, pero nada más, en cuanto has querido hacer algo por tu cuenta este es el resultado.** –Le demostró señalándose la herida. **–Si no fuera porque ambos habéis desobedecido las ordenes de él, yo estaría muerta.** –Finalizó muy seria. **–Y referente a Hux…** -suspiró con pesadez. **–Aún sigue vivo, lo tiene la resistencia, hice un trato con Rey para poder liberar a los cadetes, luego me escapé.** –Miró con seriedad al Caballero de Ren **. –Les di información sobre la Primera Orden.** –Confesó apretando los labios a la espera de un reproche.

La mirada del Kylo se centró en ella, serio y molesto con el ceño fruncido, iba a gritarle pero se contuvo. Apretó el labio con fuerza al igual que su puño, apartando la vista de ella, mientras pretendía calmarse para no delatar que seguían vivos allí. Y tras unos escuetos segundos, volvió a dirigirle la mirada cargada de ira. **-¿Qué información le has dado?**

 **-Nada que pueda influirte.** –Respondió a prisa alzando ambas manos mientras negaba con la testa. **–Di información de las principales bases de Hux, son las que realmente quieren ellos. Hux para ellos es la cabeza que cortar de un enemigo, y ahora mismo la tienen amordazada, solo les falta sesgarla de su torso.** –Agregó con prisa. **–Es tu oportunidad si quieres apoderarte de la Primera Orden, pero ¿es en serio lo que pretendes?** –Añadió esto ultimó prestándole mucha atención al caballero.

 **-No sé lo que pretendo.** –Confesó tras unos segundos de silencio. **–Ahora mismo solo quiero matar a Hux.**

 **-¿Y Snoke?-** Añadió.

 **-No sé qué pensar ahora mismo, sigue siendo mi maestro, lo admiro y respeto a partes iguales que lo temo, pero que ordenara tu muerte… eres lo único de valor que he tenido por tanto tiempo y siempre me has apoyado en todas mis empresas con la Primera Orden, tu muerte es un castigo desproporcionado.** -Calló por momentos.

 **-Conmigo muerta no te quedaría nada que te hiciera desertar de la Primera Orden.** –Informó. **–Te convertiría en el asesino despiadado que él siempre ha pretendido que seas, sin conciencia, y sin duda, no tendrías nada por lo que querer seguir vivo, te arriesgarías incluso a costa de tu propia vida. Serias la marioneta perfecta y poderosa que tanto ansia.** –Agregó con cansancio.

El caballero la escuchaba con suma atención, mientras analizaba las palabras una a una, podía tener razón, y comenzaba a ver levemente que esas recomendaciones que por tantos años le había dado Uri de que dejara de seguir sus órdenes, podían llevar razón.

La castaña suspiró una nueva vez al ver su rostro serio y tras un instante de silencio en el que presumió el caballero estaba pensando en lo que ella acababa de decir, prosiguió. **-Esa es la cuestión que tienes que responderte, puedes matar a Hux, pero Snoke es otro tema mucho más complicado.** –Le respondió una última vez antes de acariciar su mejilla. **–Yo sigo queriendo protegerte, independientemente del origen de ese cometido. Eres parte de mí desde hace tiempo, te protegeré con todo lo que tenga, pero no sé si sea capaz de enfrentar a Snoke, por más fuerte que sea, es un enemigo que debes batir tú si al final optas por esa opción, te daré apoyo igual que creo que lo hará Yul.** –musitó mirando al muchacho que afirmó con rotundez, antes de volver a su tarea. **–Pero es tu decisión. Piénsalo, después de todo ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa que huir, por lo menos nosotros.** –Agregó con un cierto cansancio.

Kylo afirmó en silencio. **–Lo haré, pero ahora céntrate en mantenerte con vida, Snoke ya no será problema por un tiempo, si piensa que te dimos caza y acabamos contigo, nos dejara en paz. Lo que hay que hacer es conseguir que lleguéis a un lugar seguro.** –Ambos afirmaron apoyando la idea.

Quedando claras las nuevas pautas que debían seguir se apresuraron en terminar las curas hacia la castaña. Y una vez lo consiguieron, el caballero pasó sus manos sobre las frentes de ambos. Si debían parecer cadáveres, el que estuvieran inconscientes podría ayudar a la tarea. Los llevo uno a uno hacia una de las plataformas que se usaban para llevar de un lado a otro las cargas. Los depositó con cuidado, primero a la castaña ante la atenta mirada de Phasma, que cuando lo vio aparecer por el corredor, alejándose de la compuerta que había sido el lugar de su ejecución. Los sigue con la vista.

No se había acercado al lugar, no quería, había pretendido en todo ese rato otorgarle al caballero un momento de soledad en el que poder despedirse de aquella mujer que tanto apreciaba. Y el hecho de que lo viera aparecer de nuevo con el casco puesto, sin su túnica, la cual ahora cubría el cuerpo inerte de Uri, le delato que ese inciso había terminado. Hizo amago por dirigirle la palabra, pero no fue capaz, cuando lo observó pasar su mano con cuidado sobre la cabellera de la muchacha antes de cubrirla por completo con la túnica. Phasma, desvió de nuevo la atención al frente, donde se apreciaba el planeta donde iban a estacionar por tiempo limitado.

Cuando ambos cuerpos estuvieron ya colocados. El caballero, tras unos segundos de observarlos con atención se movió hacia la cabina, quedándose estático, y muy callado atrás de todos los presentes mirando el frente.

 **-Pronto llegaremos.** –Informó levemente la capitana. Kylo no dijo nada, no hizo un gesto, no se dignó a mirarla, nada. La rubia tragó con dificultad. Si ocurría lo que realmente temía, no habría forma de volver a encarar a ese hombre nunca más. Se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que el resto. Solo la voz del piloto y algún oficial que daba ciertas coordenadas o instrucciones para poder descender, se escuchaba en aquella nave.

Los minutos trascurrieron y lograron descender sin problema en aquel planeta. Las compuertas se abrieron con una lentitud que la capitana nunca había sentido como tal. El caballero se mantenía impasible, junto al transporte donde ambos cuerpos estaban.

Cuando la compuerta chocó contra el suelo plagado de vegetación de aquel planeta, no hizo falta una palabra, solo una mirada del caballero sobre su hombro y nadie se movió de su situación. Descendió solo, con los cuerpos, se adentró en el bosque que frente a ellos se mostraba, y saliendo de la vista de los de la nave. Una vez que creyó conveniente la distancia de ella, paró el transporte, se situó junto a ambos y pasando su mano de nuevo sobre sus rostros les hizo despertar.

Ambos se movieron con cuidado, sin hacer ruido mientras miraban todos sus alrededores con mucho cuidado. **–No hay nadie, vigilo sus energías**. –Informó el caballero. Ambos afirmaron entonces con más seguridad en la posibilidad de escabullirse. **-En cuanto lleguéis a la academia trataros las heridas, especialmente tú.** –Le indicó con seriedad a la mujer, que con una sutil sonrisa afirmó.

 **-No te preocupes, lo hare.** –Afirmó antes de acercarse a este para despedirse, solo un abrazo se pudo permitir en esos momentos. **–Ten cuidado, si no convences a Snoke todo esto no habrá servido de nada.** –Agregó con preocupación.

 **-Lo convenceré.** –Respondió únicamente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer, antes de observar como ambos se movían por la espesura del lugar, alejándose de él. Se mantuvo en su sitio vigilante, no quería que en un último momento algo ocurriera que les arruinara los planes, por lo que no se movió hasta que no notó lo suficientemente lejos las energías de ambos.

Cuando aquello ocurrió, se viró sobre sus talones, llevó el transporte ahora vacío de vuelta a la nave, donde lo esperaban curiosos y preocupados a partes iguales. Hasta que lo observaron llegar. Phasma dio alguna orden que no logró escuchar y de inmediato todos se pusieron en marcha. En cuanto el caballero estuviera en la nave esta despegaría.

 **-Lo siento.** –se permitió musitar la rubia una vez que la nave de nuevo estaba en órbita. **–Nunca fue mi intención que esto llegara a ocurrir.** –Se atrevió a añadir, obteniendo un absoluto silencio por arte del caballero, que ignoró por completo sus palabras.

 **-Dirigiros a la base principal de inmediato, hay que contabilizar perdidas.** –Fue la única mención del caballero de forma autoritaria a los presentes, que ante la tensión del momento, se limitaron a afirmar en silencio. **–Es hora de que los culpables se responsabilicen.** -Agregó una última vez, antes de ver como los soldados siguieron sus órdenes de inmediato, sintiéndose observador por el resto del trayecto en que nadie volvió a hablar más de lo necesario.


	31. Chapter 31

**Cap 31: Conjuras.**

En cuanto vieron despegar la nave en la que Kylo se había marchado, ambos respiraron aliviados. El menor miraba con cuidado toda la zona a sus alrededores. Estaban en un planeta desconocido, o por lo menos no sabían de cual se trataba, y por consiguiente, no sabían que posibles amenazas podrían encontrar en aquel lugar.

Sacó el transmisor que previamente habían preparado para la ocasión, avanzó un par de pasos por delante de la castaña, que ante el dolor mantenía un paso algo más lento que el de joven, y sin tardar intentó hacer contacto con la academia. Ya había dado el aviso antes de que los cadetes partieran de la base, cuando se dio la orden de deserción, por lo que no debería tardar una respuesta, o eso era lo que esperaba.

La Coronel se apoyó contra uno de los múltiples árboles que decoraban ese paisaje, dejándose caer hasta el suelo. La herida que el muchacho le había hecho no era poca cosa y a pesar de los tratamientos que tanto Yul como el caballero le dieron, el dolor permanecía. Cada vez que se movía un terrible pinchazo recorría toda la zona, provocándole quejidos y muecas de dolor.

Se levantó la tela de la camiseta y chistó la lengua molesta ante lo que vio. A pesar de que estaba cubierta por varias capaz de vendas y apósitos, la sangre ya los había impregnado y comenzaba a manchar la tela. Un nuevo quejido se le escapó de los labios captando la atención del joven, que al verla sentada en el suelo, corrió a su lado.

 **-¿Estas bien?** –Preguntó con preocupación, mientras revisaba la herida. **–Tendría que haberte dañado en otra zona…** -Habló más para sí que para la mujer, que negando con la cabeza le restó importancia.

 **-No te preocupes, si no hubiera sido así Phasma jamás se hubiera creído vuestro teatro. Esta herida le da veracidad a la historia que Kylo pueda contarle a Snoke.** –El muchacho afirmó pero con reticencia. **-¿Has conseguido contactar?** –Preguntó buscando cambiar de tema para que este se centrara en otra cosa que no fuera su salud. Yul negó con la cabeza, mientras imitaba a la castaña y se sentaba frente a ella, apoyando su espalda en otro de los árboles.

 **-Ya he dado el aviso pero nadie lo ha recibido.**

 **-Inténtalo de nuevo.** –El joven afirmó y de nuevo intentó hacer contacto con la base. El silencio al otro lado del aparato proseguía por momentos. Requirieron de varios intentos hasta que una voz les respondió del otro lado. Se escuchaba baja y entre cortada. Ante la duda de la castaña el muchacho se movió para situarse a su lado, en busca de que entre los dos pudieran comprender que era el mensaje que intentaban hacerle llegar.

 **-Dad las coordenadas, tenemos ya lista una nave para ir a por vosotros.** –Fue el resultado de varios intentos por escuchar. Cuando ambos entendieron bien el mensaje, hicieron lo propio, las coordenadas del planeta fueron dadas, y sin tardar una simple afirmación les informó de que cuanto antes se pudiera una nave los encontraría.

 **-¿Ahora qué haremos?** –Preguntó el muchacho cuando ya dejó de lado el intercomunicador.

Uri suspiró con pesadez, y tras encogerse escuetamente de hombros habló. **–Sobrevivir, como hemos hecho por tanto tiempo.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Escúchame Yul, esta guerra nunca va a terminar, Snoke no quiere que acabe, y la resistencia actualmente no tiene nada para poder acabar con él. No queda de otra que aguantar, parapetarnos, ser fuertes, y quizás con el tiempo poder escapar de las garras de este mal que se cierne sobre toda la galaxia.** –Habló seria y confiada, sabía lo dura que era la vida, y no iba a rendirse, por más que la Primera Orden les diera caza.

 **-¿Pero cómo? Sin Ren será todo más difícil.**

 **-Kylo no dejara que se acerquen a nuestro planeta, es un punto a favor que aun poseemos. Por más que siga con ellos, sigue siendo a la vez de los nuestros, y ya has visto que hará lo posible para que sigamos con vida. Confió en él.**

El muchacho afirmo aun serio, sabía que su maestro daría la vida por ella, pero no sabía si por el resto haría los mismo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco buscando relajarse un momento. Pero las nuevas palabras de la castaña captaron su atención.

– **Si no queda más remedio que luchar, lo haremos. Unificaremos el puerto. Ya no habrá soldados en Nixus, solo nosotros, todos, comerciantes o no seremos un único bando. Fuerte y en constante crecimiento, si debemos defendernos o atacar para protegernos, llegado el caso… lo haremos.** –Informó muy seria mirándolo fijamente. **-Aprovecharemos el nombre que aún podemos usar de Solo y en base a eso seguiremos en marchar. La Primera Orden aun nos buscara, por lo que nuestros identificativos deben ser todos suprimidos.** –Señaló su propio uniforme donde los emblemas eran más que evidentes. **-Los uniformes y demás serán modificados y repintados, no podemos dejarnos ver con material oficial de la primera orden. Si los variamos lo suficiente dará la imagen de que es mercancía reutilizada de zonas donde había muertos con esos uniformes.**

 **-¿Sera suficiente?**

 **-No creo, pero tampoco podemos deshacernos al cien por cien de todo lo proveniente de ellos, es útil y de calidad, mientras lo mantengamos tendremos una fuerza equipada para enfrentarlos de ser necesario.**

El joven afirmó con cierta pesadez, mientras el ceño fruncido no se le marchaba del rostro. La preocupación que tenía por la salubridad de esa mujer, se veía acrecentada por la suya propia y la de tantos como ahora conocía en el puerto mercantil de Nixus. **–Si llega a oídos de Snoke que ambos seguimos vivos, no tendrá piedad, nos buscara hasta en el último confín de la galaxia. Es un ser vil y despreciable, incluso cuando las misiones eran cumplimentadas satisfactoriamente, no tenía piedad con mi maestro a la hora de exigirle más y más.**

 **-Lo se… pero si la situación llega al extremo de tener que enfrentarnos a él y toda su comitiva, no dudare en aliarme con quien sea necesario. Os quiero vivos, sois mi familia, no dejaré que os aniquilen por culpa de un enemigo al que no me atrevo a enfrentar.** –Señaló una última vez antes de quedar en silencio. Nadie más habló por largo rato, muchas cosas pasaban por las mentes de ambos. Todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, había provocado ese resultado, y era el momento de comenzar a movilizarse para salir a delante, o rendirse y morir, cosa que ninguno pensaba hacer.

Mientras tanto ya lejos de allí la nave que portaba al Caballero y la Capitana se aproximaba a la base que tenían como objetivo.

El silencio fuer una carga dura y pesada por el largo rato que estuvieron en el transcurso. Nadie dijo nada, la tensión era más que evidente, los soldados y oficiales aguantaban el aliento tras conocer lo ocurrido. No fue hasta que la nave aterrizó y el caballero marchó en silencio que nadie se atrevió a girar su rostro para mirarlo.

 **-Capitana Phasma.** –La llamó mientras caminaba hacia el interior de las instalaciones sin dignarse a mirar a nadie. **–Acompáñeme.**

La rubia afirmó y afianzó su blaster. **–Se señor.** –Se movieron sin dilación hacia la sala habilitada de Snoke. Captado las miradas de varios de los soldados, que veían a la mujer más tensa de lo que normal era.

El caballero se adentró de inmediato cuando alcanzó el lugar, mientras que la mujer dudaba unos momentos, antes de volver a entrar allí. La otra vez lo había hecho por fuerza mayor, a riesgo de un castigo o algo peor, pero esta vez era únicamente para ejercer como testigo de la ejecución llevada a cabo en la nave. La cual según intuía había sido expresamente pedida por el Líder Snoke.

Se colocó al costado del caballero. No pasaron más de unos segundos para que la imponente imagen del Líder hiciera acto de presencia. Sentado en su trono posaba la mirada en su discípulo. Ignoraba la presencia de Phasma de forma deliberada, solo él le interesaba. La cara seria y el silencio no eran buena señal.

Kylo bajo la máscara era el más consciente de ello. No había opción a error, debía ser creíble, no mostrar duda. Nada sus palabras, sus gestos y sus acciones debían dejar claro que había cumplido con su misión. Que había perdido lo único que aún le importaba. Que ya nada tenía valor, como Uri le había dicho. Que no dudaría en acatar cualquier orden, ya nada impedía que no lo hiciera. Respiró un momento, un suspiró quedó camuflado y tras unos instantes escuchó al fin la voz del holograma.

 **-¿Y bien?** –Inquirió escuetamente el anciano, sin mover ni un ápice la vista del muchacho.

El caballero se permitió un segundo de silencio antes, de bajando levemente su cabeza, y apretando los puños con fuerza, musitar un. –Su mandato se ha cumplido.

 **-¿En serio?** –Dudó, mientras se reclinaba hacia adelante sobre su trono.

 **-No como pidió, pero el resultado fue el mismo.** –Hizo una pausa. **–A excepción de que mi discípulo, sufrió el mismo destino.** –El holograma alzó una ceja antes de afinar la mirada.

 **-¿Qué ocurrió?**

 **-Yul se adelantó a mis actos, en un intento por frenarlo acabé con su vida.**

Snoke, se reclinó de nuevo sobre su asiento y sin mirar a la capitana se dirigió esta vez a ella. **–Presupongo que si estas de nuevo frente a mí, es porque mi propio discípulo te ha usado como testigo.**

Phasma afirmó con levedad. Hizo el amago por hablar, pero la voz no le salió. Carraspeó una única vez antes de al fin poder responden. **–Señor, solo puedo decir la verdad que vi.** –tragó saliva. **–Intuyo que en efecto esa fue la intención de Kylo Ren al ordenarme ir con él. No lo esperaba, pero ante mí se llevó la ejecución de la Coronel Uri a manos del discípulo de Kylo Ren, Yul, y seguidamente, este también fue ejecutado por el Kylo Ren.** –Informó lo más precisa que pudo, sin llegar a dar detalles, a la espera de que si se requería más de ella se lo haría saber el propio Snoke.

 **-¿Así fue como ocurrió?** –De nuevo se dirigió a su discípulo. El caballero afirmó con la cabeza sin musitar palabra. **–¿Nada más que eso?** –Añadió esta vez a la rubia.

 **-Señor, solo vi eso…** -Sentenció omitiendo el hecho de ver al caballero devastado por la perdida, mientras le gritaba acusaciones. Snoke alzó una mano hacia su mandíbula, y tras unos instantes de silencio en que meditaba la credibilidad de ambos. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la rubia.

 **-Capitana, ¿han encontrado ya al General Hux?** –La mencionada se irguió.

 **-No señor, aun esta la búsqueda en movimiento. Encontramos un asentamiento de la resistencia, pero nos hicieron frente. Creemos que es posible que allí sea donde lo tengan retenido. Una nueva avanzada se llevara acabó en breve, se están organizando las tropas. Será de mayor tamaño y consideración, debido a ser el único foco considerable de resistencia que hemos localizado.** –El holograma afirmó y de inmediato alzó su mano.

 **-Bien, espero que en efecto se encuentre allí, si no es así, mantenga la búsqueda y amplíela. Es prioritaria su búsqueda.** –Phasma afirmó. **–Ahora márchese, tengo asuntos que tratar con mi discípulo.**

Hizo lo ordenado, mientras la calma de Snoke resultaba una sorpresa para ambos. El caballero había esperado que se alzara gritándole como tantas otras veces había hecho. Y la mujer por su parte, solo había conocido la parte agresiva que se le mostró cuando irrumpió sin su permiso, por lo que ese silencio y sobriedad le resultaba del todo ilógico.

 **-Te lo advertí.** –Sentenció mirándolo. **–Nada ni nadie debe irrumpir en tu cometido.** –Aseveró al fin el tono, como tan normal era en él. **–Ella se convirtió en un obstáculo, igual que lo fue tu padre, ahora nada te impedirá conseguir tu objetivo.** –Agregó mientras se alzaba gesticulando. **–Ahora serás mi mano derecha.** –Agregó parándose para inclinarse sobre el caballero que alzó la mirada. **–Es hora de que acabemos con los resquicios de insumisión de la galaxia. Es hora de que le demuestres el poder de la oscuridad. Ahora ve, y lleva acabo todo lo que tanto has ansiado por largo tiempo, obtén el poder, cree en la oscuridad, y domina a todos los insumisos o acaba con ellos. No hay piedad para la luz. Es tu gran oportunidad de apoyar nuestro objetivo. Único y verdadero objetivo, el control absoluto de la galaxia.** –Alzó la voz a la vez que alzaba ambas manos recobrando su posición erguida. **–Tu mi discípulo, cumple tu cometido.** –Y dicho eso le indicó la puerta.

 **-Sí señor.** –Musitó con fuerza y seguridad el caballero, antes de postrar su rodilla en el suelo.

 **-Ahora conocéis un nuevo asentamiento de la resistencia, ve y busca a Skywalker una vez sometido él, la resistencia perderá parte de sus fuerzas y será más fácil de diezmar.**

– **Así se hará.** –Añadió a la par que se alzaba para salir por la puerta, que instantes antes había atravesado la capitana.

Se movió con firmeza, no sabía que sentir, las palabras de su maestro parecían demostrar que le había creído, pero le resultaba casi imposible que eso ocurriera. Y todo ello a las descalificaciones hacia la Coronel o cualquier ser que pudiera serle de valor, le hacían estar exaltado. No había nadie en la galaxia que lo comprendiera y diera apoyo como esa mujer. Nunca fue un impedimento para sus objetivos. Nunca lo habría abandonado escogiera lo que escogiera, entonces ¿Por qué esa inquina?

Se adentró en una de las estancias, y apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared tras él, se permitió quitarse el casco. Su rostro era un poema, no había mueca de orgullo solo rabia. Golpeó con fuerza la pared con su puño, para seguidamente lanzar el casco contra la pared opuesta. Un chasquido metálico se escuchó. Los dientes apretados del moreno denotaban la ira que comenzaba acumularse en él. ¿Gobernar la galaxia? ¿Para qué? Se repetía una y otra vez, nadie ni nada podría nunca satisfacerle el alma, puesto que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, la situación que había teatralizado con la Coronel, se volvería a repetir una y otra vez.

"Sin nada que te ate a la vida, eres el arma que tanto desea" Esas palabras de la coronel se le repitieron en la mente una y otra vez, antes de respirar con fuerza. ¿Eso era lo que su abuelo había querido por tantos años? Algo no cuadraba.

Se agachó hacia el casco y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos vio un rasguño que antes no estaba. Paseó sus dedos sobre el ojo diestro del casco. Que irónica cicatriz en el casco, igual a la suya. Cogió aire y cerrando un momento los ojos intentó calmarse, nadie podía verlo así, no ahora, tenía un papel que interpretar. Se puso de nuevo el casco y salió rumbo al puesto de mando.

Los oficiales se movían enérgicos por todo el lugar. Nadie paraba desde hacía días, la búsqueda del General era primordial, sumado a los nuevos focos descubiertos de resistencia, hacían que todos los presentes se movieran de un lado a otro sin momento para respirar.

 **-Preparen las naves con suficientes dispositivos para atacar la reciente base descubierta de la resistencia. Yo comandare el ataque.** –Indicó serio y dictatorial. Una afirmación general se escuchó. Un oficial le informó sobre el tiempo que tardarían en prepararlo. Y de inmediato retomó su labor. Hasta el día siguiente no habría forma de partir por lo que debía comportarse como se esperaba que hiciera por otro día más. Luego su objetivo sería Skywalker, no había otra.

Se mantuvo estático por largo tiempo, nadie le dijo nada, tampoco él se dirigió al resto. Y no fue hasta que la noche cayo que no se apartó de aquella sala.

Phasma que en un lateral de la esquina observaba como todo se llevaba a cabo, había tenido vigilante al caballero por todo el tiempo que estuvo presente. Respiró con cierto alivio al verlo desaparecer tras las compuertas, quitándose su casco momentos después, mientras buscaba un asiento donde poder descansar.

Los oficiales la miraron con atención, era extraño que esa mujer hiciera eso en su horario de trabajo, pero la cara de agotamiento que mostró al deshacerse del casco, les hizo comprender que algo había ocurrido.

Uno de ellos, la imitó. Se acercó hasta su situación en una de las mesas que ocupaban los oficiales en las reuniones y sentándose frente a ella le preguntó.

 **-¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

 **-La Coronel Uri ha muerto, al igual que el discípulo del Kylo Ren.** –Informó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabellera para recolocarse algunos mechones que se habían escapado de su posición. Los oficiales la miraron muy atentos, comenzando a acercarse a ella. **–El líder Snoke ordenó su ejecución, y ahora la prioridad máxima es la de encontrar al General.** –Agregó provocando ciertos comentarios entre los oficiales, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a ella.

 **-Capitán, esta información llegó hace unas horas, pero ante la presencia de Ren aquí, no vimos adecuado decirla.** –Señaló mientras enseñaba las coordenadas de una nave. **–Es una de las naves que la Coronel usaban para transportar a los cadetes a sus instalaciones. Antes de desaparecer Hux nos ordenó que vigiláramos todos sus transportes, y que por ningún motivo informáramos a Ren.** –Hizo una pausa para mirar al resto que corroboró la información. **–Ya que usted fue quien contacto con Snoke, creemos que debería conocer la información. Hemos localizado el planeta donde la academia se encuentra, todas las naves con cadetes que partieron de estas instalaciones llegaron allí, y una de ellas, salió de allí hacia este planeta.**

Cuando acabó de informar, el rostro de la rubia miraba con absoluta atención al oficial, al igual que sorpresa. Frunció el ceño un momento mientras analizaba con cuidado los datos. Ese planeta, era el mismo donde habían depositado los cadáveres de tanto Uri como Yul. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No requirió más de dos segundos, antes de memorizar los datos, para levantarse a prisa del lugar, tirando la silla en el proceso, y sin mediar palabra con los oficiales, olvidándose el casco en el proceso correr hacia la sala de Snoke.

Atravesó por tercera vez en pocos días la sala en la que Snoke hacia contacto. Y tras pararse en firme y silencio en el centro, se percató de la falta de su casco. Chistó la lengua, ya era tarde de volver a por él.

La figura del Líder de nuevo hizo acto de presencia en aquella sala, pero al ver a la Capitana, una sonrisa bípeda se posó en su rostro.

 **-Capitana, parece ser que tiene buenas noticias que darme.** –Musitó con diversión. No era estúpido, hacía tiempo que desconfiaba de su propio alumno, y la facilidad con la que había llevado a cabo sus mandatos le hacían dudar de su veracidad. Aun a pesar de la falta de credibilidad de él, se contuvo de adentrarse en su mente, si quería poder seguir manipulándolo, no podía hacerle ver, que no creía en él.

 **-Señor.** –Habló como la primera vez que se adentró en esa estancia, el temor, no era lo que predominaba en su voz, si no molestia. **–La academia ha sido localizada, la que comandaba la Coronel Uri.** –Informó tajante.

 **-¿Y…?** –Inquirió con diversión, esperando a que la mujer prosiguiera.

 **-Una de las naves, ha partido desde la academia, hacia el planeta donde Kylo Ren dejó los cadáveres de la Coronel Uri y el discípulo de este.**

 **-¿Y eso que te hace pensar?** –Añadió mientras se recostaba manteniendo la mueca en el rostro. Phasma quedó un momento en silencio desviando la mirada al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Solo Ren ha podido contactar con ellos para que acudan a recoger los cadáveres, o…**

 **-¿O…?**

 **-La Coronel sigue con vida.**

 **-Observo en ti algo que también he observado en Hux por varios años.** –Sentenció mientras la miraba, captando la atención de esta de nuevo. **–Sabéis ver los hilos de las traiciones.** –Hizo una pausa desviando la mirada a la nada. **–Ante la falta del General Hux, te otorgo la potestad para llevar a cabo las interacciones requeridas para asaltar y capturar la academia. Y corroborar cual de nuestras sospechas es la correcta. Mantente alerta mi discípulo no es tonto, si no tienes el suficiente cuidado no tardara en percatarse de tus movimientos.** –De nuevo hizo otra pausa para mirarla una vez más. **–No dejes que te descubra, hare que asciendas de rango. Debido a la desaparición de Hux muchos cargos ascenderán para cubrir deficiencias. Te nombraré Comandante. Con ese estatus serás capaz de dirigir a los suficientes dispositivos para que mis órdenes se lleven a cabo.**

Phasma lo miró con clara sorpresa en su rostro, y al escuchar sobre su ascenso se cuadró de inmediato muy seria. **–Sí señor, gracias por confiarme esta tarea.**

 **-No me fallé, o ya sabe cuál es el resultado.** –Le advirtió amenazante. **–Aproveche este momento, en el cual mi discípulo partirá en busca de Skywalker para moverse.** -Añadió borrando su sonrisa del rostro antes de desaparecer dejando a la mujer en la sala oscuras y en solitario, analizando todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho Snoke, incrédula.


	32. Chapter 32

**Cap 32: Naves.**

Las horas pasaron lentas, en exceso según podía notar el caballero, que sobre su camastro no paraba de darle vueltas a lo mencionado por su maestro, sumado a toda la situación que hacía días se vivía en la Primera Orden, en la galaxia en general. Suspiró con pesadez, no se mantuvo ni un minuto más ahí, jamás lograría dormir por el tiempo que le restaba, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se movió preparando sus ropas. Acudiría a revisar los preparativos del siguiente ataque.

Sus pasos le dirigieron de forma prácticamente automática al hangar. Solo los soldados encargados del aprovisionamiento y el armamento se movían por el lugar.

Kylo se paró frente a la rampa que daba a la zona de despegue y aterrizaje. Dos oficiales controlaban que todos los requerimientos se cumplieran. Se irguieron he hicieron el saludo oficial en cuanto lo vieron, antes de retomar su tarea. El silencio era casi absoluto, apenas y se escuchaban las instrucciones de estos, o el ir y venir de transportes con las cajas llenas de armamento.

El caballero suspiró. El tiempo corría, lento, pero corría. El asentamiento de la resistencia ya había sido atacado por los pelotones que buscaban a Hux, eso les ponía en previo aviso de que la Primera Orden ya conocía su ubicación. Un segundo suspiró inundó la máscara. Por más que las órdenes de su maestro hubieran sido claras, atacar el asentamiento, y acabar con Skywalker, para él no le parecía fácil.

De haber estado allí el susodicho, lo más probable es que ya hubiera abandonado el lugar, entonces… ¿Por qué volver allí? Sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero no podía decirlo, no ahora. Negó con la testa antes de virar sobre sus talones, quizás en el puesto de mando pudieran ofrecerle más información sobre ese asentamiento, o al menos algo que pudiera darle una pista de hacia donde podrían haber escapado, como ya imaginaba que habían hecho.

Por su parte en otro planeta Uri y Yul se afanaban por cubrir sus cuerpos con todo lo que podían. La noche había caído, y a causa de que el clima fuera tan húmedo, el frio comenzaba a calarle los huesos. Llevaban lo que creían largas horas esperando y no había habido indicio de que la nave estuviera próxima.

 **-Uri, ven.** –Le musitó el joven al verla temblar, mientras le señalaba un lugar entre sus piernas. No era un frio extremo, pero el estado de la mujer con respecto a la herida y pérdida de sangre la hacía estar en peor condición que el muchacho.

 **-Tranquilo, no estoy tan mal.** –Respondió con una sonrisa agradecida quitándole importancia a ese hecho. Un gruñido por parte de Yul y un leve tirón al brazo de esta, la obligó a ubicarse donde el muchacho había señalado.

 **-No digas tonterías, no estás bien, no te hagas la heroína, no tienes que demostrarme nada.** –Le espetó mientras la cubría con la capa del caballero y la rodeaba con sus brazos buscando regularle la temperatura. Uri rio con cierta diversión por esas palabras y gesto del joven, era protector siempre lo había sido, desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquella pequeña aldea.

 **-Tu maestro estará orgulloso de cómo me cuidas.** –Bromeó con cierta diversión, recibiendo otro pequeño gruñido del muchacho que tras posar su mano sobre la frente de esta, notó entonces como la piel de la joven estaba mucho más caliente de lo que en un principio había pensado.

 **-No lo hago por mi maestro.** –Sentenció con preocupación mientras intentaba cubrirla más si podía. **–No solo eres importante para él, también lo eres para mí, ahora eres parte de mi familia** –agregó mirándola muy serio – **al igual que para Nut y para el resto que te espera.** –Añadió. **–Nadie de todos nosotros dejaría que te pasara nada. Y ahora precisamente no estás bien y es a causa del daño que te hice, no voy a dejar que una fiebre acabe contigo mientras esperamos a que lleguen.**

Uri no pudo evitar la carcajada que profirió. **–No me matara una simple fiebre.** –Le informó con diversión, mientras acedia a acomodarse mejor entre los brazos del muchacho. **–Pero gracias, es agradable saber que tengo gente a mi alrededor que se preocupa por mí** –cerró los ojos buscando dormir el tiempo que restaba hasta que los encontraran. **-aunque creo que me tienes en un pedestal demasiado alto.** –Acabó añadiendo con cierta sorna, antes de quedar en silencio por el tiempo que restaba hasta que al fin cayó dormida.

Yul la veló por las siguientes horas. No fueron muchas, pero las suficientes para que la temperatura de la mujer volviera a aumentar preocupándolo.

Cuando el avisó llegó por el transmisor, no dudó en moverse. Cargó a la castaña por el recorrido que separaba su posición de la que habían estipulado como zona de aterrizaje. Las fiebres hicieron que Uri no despertara durante el trayecto, al igual que provocaron cierto revuelo entre los soldados y cadetes que habían acudido a su búsqueda.

Rápidamente habilitaron un camastro para la mujer, a la vez que el droide médico que habían previsto necesario y una de los médicos que habían viajado en la nave, se ponían a trabajar para bajarle la fiebre y curar de forma adecuada la herida.

La nave despegó con destino la academia, con todos a bordo pendientes y preocupados por la salud de la mujer. Mientras que las preguntas se repetían hacia el muchacho, que intentaba responder a todas y cada una de ellas. **–No lo sé, solo sé que Ren se fue con Phasma. Se supone que en cuanto llegara a la base vería a Snoke, ya lo demás no puedo decirlo, no sé lo que ha ocurrido, solo espero que la idea que tuvo con este plan haya funcionado.** –Frunció el ceño con preocupación **. –Por el bien de ella, y todos nosotros.** –Cogió aire hinchando el pecho antes de soltarle lentamente, en un intento por calmarse **–Ahora la prioridad es tratarla y llegar a la academia.** –Miró a la mujer que aun durmiendo se removía y gemía ya fuera por el dolor o las pesadillas. **-No está bien en absoluto** –Agregó una última vez, antes de sentarse en uno de los asientos de la nave, dando por zanjado el tiempo de preguntas, a la vez que no apartaba su atención de la castaña, vigilante. No podía responder a más, y menos desconociendo lo que había ocurrido, solo le quedaba velar por la vida de ella, como había prometido que haría.

En la base de la Primera Orden cuando la mañana llegó ya todas las naves estaban predispuestas. El caballero se movió preparado para salir. Llegó al hangar como horas antes había hecho, pero ahora conociendo todos los datos posibles sobre las rutas de escape de aquel lugar.

Se afianzó el sable al cinto, mientras miraba una de las naves. Estaba preparada para que el la pilotara, por petición expresa de él. Quería tener una nave disponible para perseguir a quien fuera necesario, o incluso para buscar en los recónditos escondites que ya conocía.

Vigiló con atención de que las tropas asignadas se subieran a las naves, al igual que los pilotos, todos estaban listos, pero algo captó su atención. Paseó su vista por el hangar. En la mañana se habían preparado una serie de naves, dos de ellas no estaban siendo ocupados por sus soldados. Frunció el ceño tras la máscara y se dirigió al oficial que llevaba la cuenta e información sobre todo lo necesario. Era joven, más que el resto, quizás por ello era el encargado de esas tareas que no solían asignárseles a los que más experiencia tenía.

 **-¿No se usaran todas las naves?** –Inquirió con un deje dictatorial en sus palabras. El oficial se sobresaltó al notarlo a su espalda y tras girarse para saludarlo, comprobó sus datos.

 **-No señor. Esas dos se han preparado para otra avanzada. No tengo información referente a ella, solo sé que no saldrán con usted.** –Informó mirando una y otra vez los datos en busca de algún detalle más que darle al caballero que por su parte miraba muy serio ambas naves.

 **-Antes había otro oficial contigo en el hangar, ¿él se encargaba de esas dos naves?**

 **-Sí señor.** –Afirmó mientras lo buscaba con la vista. **–Pero ya no está, imagino que cuando estuvo todo listo se habrá retirado. Si las naves no salen de inmediato no tenemos por qué permanecer en el hangar.** –Informó antes de darle un par de indicaciones a unos de los soldados que se adentraban en la nave.

El caballero se dirigió sus pasos hacia una de las naves que quedarían preparadas para partir. Las miró con cuidado. Eran también naves de largas distancias, preparadas para misiones que podían durar días, o incluso semanas si algo ocurría. Frunció el ceño bajo la máscara, antes de sin posibilidad de sacar nada en claro, dirigirse de nuevo hacia la zona donde todos sus soldados ya estaban preparados.

El inicio de la misión había sido marcado para los siguientes minutos, solo faltaba su presencia, en la nave preparada para su propio uso, y todo el pelotón se pondría en marcha. Suspiró con cansancio y antes de subirse a su nave, le dio una nueva instrucción al oficial. **–En cuanto esas dos naves se vayan a poner en marcha, hágamelo saber.**

 **-Sí señor.** –Mencionó el susodicho mientras se aseguraba de cuál era la nave en la que el moreno iría, para poder enviar la información a dicho transporte. **-¿Algo más?** –Inquirió predispuesto a cumplir las órdenes que fueran precisas. El caballero vaciló un instante, pero enseguida añadió.

 **-Sí, también quiero saber quién ira en ellas. O el lugar hacia el que parte.** –De nuevo el hombre afirmó, entonces Kylo lo miró con atención **–Que nadie te vea hacerlo, es una orden.** –Habló con severidad, el oficial afirmó con prontitud, antes de ver como el caballero se movía del lugar.

El oficial tragó saliva, esa orden le había parecido más una amenaza que una orden. Se quedó estático un par de segundos, antes de volver su atención a lo que le rodeaba, retirándose del lugar, cuando observó como el caballero de Ren se adentraba en la nave, se retiró del lugar, debía coordinar el despegue desde el puesto de mando. Por lo que se situó en su computadora, y tras un par de ajustes en la misma, dio el aviso de despegue.

Todas las naves se movilizaros, desde la torre de mando muchos de los altos mandos miraban con atención la partida del Caballero de Ren, mientras que la ahora recién nombrada Comandante Phasma, se mantenía estática en su lugar, con las vestimentas preparadas para su misión, dejando de lado su imponente armadura, que ya fuera por el cambio de cargo, o por el mero hecho de que necesitaba moverse con discreción, había decidido no portar.

Esperaba con cierta impaciencia que confirmaran que aquel escuadrón había usado la hipervelocidad.

Su mirada fija en el espacio, se posó de inmediato en el oficial al mando, cuando de forma rutinaria dio el aviso. **–Hipervelocidad activada.** –Musitó a la vez que reconfiguraba los parámetros del sistema que tenían como objetivo.

Phasma tras escuchar eso de inmediato se viró a prisa, no hizo falta palabra de aviso. Varios de los altor cargos ladearon su mirada hacia ella, antes de comenzar a estipular las ordenes necesarias para que los soldados que acompañarían a la Comandante, fueran adentrándose en sus naves estipuladas.

El resto de oficiales posaron su atención en ellos. No se había comunicado una segunda misión, no por lo menos para ese día. Solo se sabía que las naves estaban preparadas para una próxima avanzada, pero se desconocía destino o momento de la partida. La curiosidad comenzó a inundar las mentes de muchos de ellos, que entre susurros hablaban entre ellos buscando saber el objetivo.

 **-¿Phasma se va de misión?** –Preguntó con cautela el oficial al cargo de la localización de la patrulla que comandaba Kylo.

 **-Eso parece, ¿Tu sabias algo?** –Le respondió otro a su lado, que al igual que él desconocía nada al respecto. El primero negó. Vigilaba los movimientos de los altos cargos. Debía ser algo importante si nadie sin un rango considerable conocía información. Se mantuvo pendiente de su tarea, sin apartar en exceso la atención del resto. Ren le había encomendado darle la información sobre esa extraña misión, y por mucho que respetara a sus superiores, sabía que no debía desobedecer la palabra del Caballero, o quizás pudiera perder la vida por ello.

No hizo falta nada más que unos minutos para que la rubia hiciera acto de presencia en el hangar. Miró a sus hombres y tras una afirmación hacia ellos, y otra hacia la sala de mando, se adentró dispuesta a comenzar con su misión.

En lo alto de la torre los de alto rango que con las instrucciones de la mencionada y el propio Snoke, comenzaban a dar vía libre al despegue de las naves, captaban más aun la atención del resto.

El joven oficial tras ese inexplicable movimiento, se alzó de su asiento, no habría manera de preguntar en alto cual sería el destino de aquella misión, que tanto interés captaba. Se movió hacia el otro extremo de la torre. Fijó su vista en las computadoras que mostraban el rumbo, mientras intentaba alcanzar el puesto más alejado del suyo. Pero uno de los altos cargos se viró hacia él al verlo fuera de su asiento.

 **-¿Qué haces ahí?** –Inquirió con severidad. **-Ocupa tu puesto.**

 **-Enseguida señor, solo necesito un dato.** –Respondió a prisa señalando el puesto al que se dirigía. Cuando lo alcanzó llamó la atención del oficial encargado, y tras preguntar algo referente a un campo de asteroides cercano a donde sus naves se ubicaban, regresó a prisa hacia su propio puesto.

Esperó los minutos necesarios, el alto cargo aun lo observaba, no iba a comunicar nada, mientras tuviera su atención. El tiempo pasó, y cuando al fin varios de ellos, se movieron para su posición original, dando por concluido el seguimiento inicial de las naves de la Comandante Phasma, se atrevió a enviar la información, lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible.

"Las naves han despegado, bajo el mando de la Comandante Phasma, rumbo el borde exterior, solo los altos mandos conocen la información referente a la misión."

Respiró con cierto alivio cuando el mensaje fue enviado. No espero respuesta, no pensaba que la fuera haber, por lo que se sentó en su tarea rutinaria, calmando sus nervios producto de intentar ocultar información a sus superiores.

Por su parte en el borde exterior, en Nixus, la nave que la academia mandó en busca de su líder y Yul, hacia momentos que había aterrizado. El mal estado de Uri se había propagado por todo el lugar. A pesar de los cuidados durante el trayecto, la exposición a las bajas temperaturas agravó considerablemente su salud. Hicieron falta largas horas para que esta despertara, y a pesar de que ya se encontraba consciente, la herida le provocaba terribles dolores. El anestésico que el muchacho y el caballero le habían procurado en las curas, ya comenzaba a desaparecer.

 **-No te muevas.** –Le gruñía la médico que la había atendido durante el viaje, mientras hacía fuerza para mantenerla estática sobre la camilla.

 **-¡Yul! ¡Yul!** –Gritaba intentando incorporarse mientras hacía lo propio por aferrarse la zona herida, sin lograrlo, pues las manos de más médicos y soldados se lo impedían. **–¡Traerme a Yul!** –Reiteró de nuevo, cuando al fin su espalda volvió a tocar la camilla a causa del peso que donde de los soldados habían ejercido sobre ella.

-Jefa no se mueva, o será peor.

 **-Me da igual.** –Escupió antes de un sonoro quejido cuando las vendas y apósitos comenzaron a ser retirados, provocando que parte de la costra ya pegada a ellos, le hiciera gritar de dolor. **–Necesito que se ponga en marcha.** –Agregó con cansancio después de que un nuevo pinchazo esta vez de otro anestésico le entumeciera en cuestión de segundos la zona dolorida.

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas a causa de la fiebre, notaba fluctuaciones en la fuerza que le avisaban de un peligro constante que no sabía ubicar, agravando la sensación de peligro que sentía desde que había sido atacada por el joven. Un peligro el cual desconocía provocándole una mayor sensación de paranoia persecutoria. Sentía que era primordial el comenzar a prepararse, no podía perder más tiempo. Mucho habían perdido ya con su rescate, y presuponía que había estado ya largo tiempo inconsciente, por lo que asumía que era más que probable que la Primera Orden ya se estuviera movilizando.

 **-Ya estoy aquí.** –Habló el muchacho tras llegar por los avisos de uno de los médicos. – **Por favor, no te resistas más, tienes que dejarte tratar.** –Hablaba con preocupación intentando tranquilizar a la mujer que luchaba lo más que podía.

 **-Lo haré.** –Aseguró la mujer mientras lo miraba, antes de proseguir **. –Pero pon en marcha todo, comienza a quitar distintivos, informa a la gente, contabiliza los cadetes y soldados que hemos perdidos, es pronto, pero no dudaran en buscar este sitio. Lo noto, pronto sabrán donde estamos, nos atacaran.** –Hizo una pausa cuando notó como la doctora comenzaba a cortar la improvisada "costura" que había hecho el joven. **–Informa a los comerciantes, ya no somos parte de la Primera Orden, comienza a unificarlos…** -Agregó una vez antes de perder la consciencia, mientras soltaba lentamente el agarre que había mantenido en el brazo del muchacho.

Yul se retiró de ella, mientras obtenía la mirada de muchos de los presentes. Uno de los soldados se atrevió a preguntar al verse liberado de ejercer fuerza sobre el cuerpo de la castaña. **-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estamos en peligro?**

Yul lo miró, su mirada llena de culpa por el mal estado de la mujer delataba su preocupación.

Se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras daba un par de pasos nervioso. **-Se dictó el código cuatro, hemos desertado.** –Informó al fin sin llegar a mirar al soldado. **-La han intentado matar, y ahora seguramente la Primera Orden quiera localizarnos.** –Sentenció a prisa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para permitirle más maniobrabilidad a los médicos, saliendo de su zona de trabajo. **–Hay que informar a todo el mundo.** –Al fin miró a los interesados **. -tenemos que borrar los distintivos de todas partes. Repintar uniformes y prepararnos. Si el plan de mi maestro no funciona, más pronto que tarde vendrán a por nosotros. Debemos comenzar a movilizarnos, por si es necesario el desalojo de este lugar.** –El silencio se hizo evidente, a excepción de los médicos, todos lo miraron, serios y preocupados. Y tras unos instantes en los que el joven se dejó caer sobre el suelo apoyado contra una pared al ver la sangre que brotaba de la herida de la mujer, otro de los soldados habló.

Un comentario de uno de los médicos captó la atención del joven que con cierto alivio escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. **–Ya está fuera de peligro.** –Sentenció el hombre. La mujer que había tratado a la castaña en el trascurso dio un suspiro de alivio antes de ceder su puesto a otro de los médicos, para acercarse al muchacho. **–Yul.** –Lo llamó. – **No lo sabias, ninguno lo sabíais, tranquilo, ya no hay peligro.** –Le susurró agachándose hasta su altura.

 **-Mi maestro tampoco sabía nada, si no jamás me habría dicho que la atacara.** –Sentenció el joven sin levantar la cabeza.

 **-Lo sé, por eso digo que no es culpa tuya. Cálmate.**

El soldado por su parte ante la información que había dado el muchacho, y la reciente de que su líder estaba fuera de peligro. Se irguió girándose hacia los demás presentes. - **Ya habéis escuchado, ¡venga todos en marcha!** –Alentó a los soldados y comerciantes para que corrieran la voz. **–La jefa ha dado la orden, ¡moveos!**

Una marabunta de ellos se esparció por todo el lugar. Ya se sabía qué hacer, así que no esperarían para cumplir las órdenes de Uri, por muy mal que estuviera en ese momento, ella velaba por todos ellos, era el momento de que ellos velaran por ella y el lugar que había creado.

Lo que ninguno sabia es que a causa de las horas perdidas, dos asentamientos más al norte las naves de la Comandante Phasma ya habían aterrizado en ese planeta. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que localizaran aquel lugar. La mujer que con precaución cubrió su llamativa cabellera con un gorro y vestía ropas muy opuestas a las de la Primera Orden, se movía entre los mercados, con sus soldados igualmente ataviados, preguntando por todos lados, buscando cualquier indicio sobre la ubicación de la academia.

Preguntaba y preguntaba, algunos negaban, otros señalaban algunas direcciones que tras contrastar, resultaban ser opuestas a las que otro comerciante había dado previamente. La rubia comenzaba a desesperarse tras pasadas las horas. ¿Cómo era posible que una edificación oficial como debería ser una academia no fuera conocida? ¿La habrían ocultado? Pero de ser así… ¿Cómo? Se paró en seco en mitad de uno de los callejones bajo la capa de hielo. Aquel planeta tenía muchos recovecos donde poder esconder almacenes, o similares, pero una infraestructura tan grande era casi imposible.

Entonces algo rondo su cabeza. Se acercó a prisa hacia uno de los comerciantes y meditar en exceso lo que iba a preguntar habló sin dilación. **–Perdone, sabe de un asentamiento grande.** –Lo miró con atención. **–Como dos o tres veces este mercado.** –Señalo la burbuja de aire que había creado la caverna de hielo que permitía que ahí la vida se hiciera a diario. El hombre alzó la mirada, pensó durante unos segundos y rápido afirmó.

 **-Hay tres, en este planeta, al este está la capital, es grande un mercado que lleva centenares de ciclos en movimiento, ahí encontraras de todo. Al opuesto de esta ciudad hay otra amplia burbuja, mercaderes y mercenarios se reúnen por igual, si necesitas de algo fuera de lo legal… que aquí no encuentres.** –Rio por su comentario, haciendo que las protuberancias de su cabeza se balancearan por el movimiento. **–Y a unas dos burbujas de aquí hay un amplio asentamiento, dicen que es el que controla al anterior.** –Se acercó hacia la mujer para susurrarle la siguiente información **. –Además por todos es bien conocido que si quieres un negocio con Solo deber ir allí. Todos, incluso la resistencia como la Primera Orden hacen tratos con él. Otro no conozco, a no ser que en este tiempo que no he salido de aquí una nueva burbuja haya sido colonizada.** –Acabó de informar antes de centrar su atención en un joven muchacho que hacia los amagos por robarle alguna que otra pieza de fruta.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada seria y concentrada analizaba la información. **–Solo…** -Le hizo una señal a sus subordinados que rápidamente se acercaron a su posición. **–Una de las naves que vaya a la capital, la otra la llevaremos hacia el asentamiento en el que dicen está Solo.** –Dio las instrucciones antes de movilizarse con sus soldados. Ella misma seria testigo de la veracidad o no de los rumores sobre ese Solo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Cap 33: Secretos**

Les costó cosa de varias horas llegar al asentamiento que tenían como objetivo. La distancia no era excesiva, pero el problema no había sido ese, si no el hecho de que por más que intentaron hacer descender la nave no había forma. El espacio aéreo alrededor de esa zona estaba altamente controlado. Solo las naves de los que en el lugar residían tenían permitido el acceso. Un sinfín de naves de todo tipo se acumulaba por el lugar, amenazantes hacia cualquier visita desconocida para ellos, obligándoles a tener que acceder a pie, cosa que no había sido fácil.

Cuando divisaron en la lejanía la entrada iluminada que daba a la amplia burbuja, la rubia dio la orden de dispersarse. Sería más fácil que alguno de ellos pudiera acceder si iban por separado en vez de todos juntos.

Una enorme puerta daba paso al microclima, mientras las naves se agolpaban en los alrededores. Una cantidad considerable de seres de cada recóndito lugar de la galaxia se aglomeraban a la espera de poder acceder al interior. La enorme puerta se encontraba cerrada, y en cambio se accedía por otra más reducida a un lateral de la primera, lo que provocaba que hubiera colas de impacientes comerciantes, que no tenían reparo alguno en gruñir y quejarse a los encargados del acceso.

Según pudo deducir Phasma no era normal que las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Observó con atención a los custodios de la entrada, estaban fuertemente armados, y controlaban quien entraba en el asentamiento. Buscaban entre sus ropas algo que nadie sabía con exactitud que podría ser. Quizás armas pensó la rubia, mientras intentaba esconder su blaster lo mejor que podía en sus ropajes.

 **-Comandante ya estoy dentro.** –Escuchó un susurro en el transmisor que llevaba oculto. Uno de sus soldados ya había accedido.

 **-Ya sabes lo que hacer, no llames la atención, busca cualquier indicativo de que pueda estar aquí la academia.**

Varios fueron los controles por lo que tuvieron que pasar. Se les preguntaba por sus intenciones y el motivo de llegar a ese lugar. Cuando fue el turno de la Comandante, revisaron sus vestimentas. La tensión en ella se evidenció cuando divisaron su blaster. Estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones o dejarlo allí si era necesario para poder acceder, pero nada ocurrió. Frunció el ceño, no era eso lo que buscaban, dedujo, a la vez que veía como en el interior los comerciantes que ya habían entrado, cargaban sus armas a la espalda sin siquiera esconderlas. ¿Qué buscaban si no era eso?

 **-Muévete muchacha, tenemos prisa.** –Le insistió un comerciante a su espalda mientras la empujaba para apartarla de la puerta, tras ver que los custodios le habían dado el visto bueno. **–No todos tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, necesitamos vender para poder comer.** –Agregó con un gruñido mientras se abría la capa que llevaba para facilitarle la búsqueda a los guardias de lo que fuera que buscaban.

 **-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya me muevo.** –Le señaló con brusquedad por los empujones recibidos, mientras se retiraba del lugar con la mirada molesta de aquel ser tras ella. **–Que prisa tiene la gente.** –Se quejaba mientras se recolocaba parte de las ropas que cubrían su fisonomía.

Caminó varios pasos hasta toparse con otro de los comerciantes que esperaba a que pudieran abrir las amplias puertas, su cargamento no cabía por la pequeña puerta, y el hecho de que estuvieran cerradas parecía que también le comenzaba a molestar. La rubia aprovechando la crispación de aquella zona, se acercó. **–Perdona, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Es mi primera vez aquí, y no esperaba que se nos pusiera tantos impedimentos en entrar. ¿Es así siempre?** –Preguntó buscando algo de información, por lo que intuía una situación fuera de lo normal.

El hombre la miró con una ceja alzada sin musitar palabra y tras unas instrucciones a sus empleados que comenzaban a verse al otro lado de la amplia puerta que se abría únicamente para dejar entrar su mercancía, chistó la lengua.

– **No sé qué habrá pasado, en todos los años que vengo a vender aquí, es la primera vez que ocurre esto.** –Hizo una pausa mientras indicaba donde debían dejar la mercancía. **-Al parecer hace horas que se ha incrementado la seguridad.** –Se quejó mientras agarraba el transporte para tirar de él y que entrara antes. **–Nadie nos ha avisado, si lo hubieran hecho no hubiéramos venido hoy, pero ya es tarde, hay que darle salida a la mercancía.** -Se quejó mientras señalaba el cargamento.

 **-Espero que se solucione pronto, este sitio da buenos beneficios.** –Agregó al ver como Phasma le ayudaba a tirar mientras este hablaba. **–Los hombres de Solo siempre han tenido controlado este lugar. Quizás uno de sus mercenarios se ha propasado.** –Se encogió de hombros. **–O uno de sus nuevos miembros, quien sabe, suelen dar bastante guerra cuando son reclutados.**

 **-¿Entonces es cierto que Solo controla este lugar?**

 **-Sí, desde hace algunos años. Gracias a él este sitio ha crecido.**

 **-¿Lo conoces?** –Habló mientras veía como el hombre ahora más tranquilo por tener su mercancía a buen recaudo dentro del asentamiento, se preparaba para buscar su lugar y montar el puesto.

 **-¿A Solo?** –Preguntó con un deje divertido. **–No, solo sus hombres saben de él, son cautelosos a la hora de protegerlo. Pero a mí me da igual como sea, mientras haga que esto funcione y me reporte beneficios, yo no me quejare. Ya puede ser un simple humano o un Borg.** –Finalizó antes entremezclarse junto a sus hombres entre la multitud que se iba dispersando por todo el territorio.

La mujer quedó estática, mirando al pequeño grupo de comerciantes desaparecer entre las gentes. En la Primera Orden había escuchado del propio Hux que alguien que se hacía llamar Solo había empezado a comercializar mercancía de dudosa legalidad desde un tiempo a esta parte, incluso Hux había requerido de sus servicios en alguna ocasión. Ofrecía mercenarios y guerreros para ciertas misiones, pero… ¿Quién era ese Solo? No podía ser Han Solo, murió en la Starkiller, y aun así la información que tenían era que la resistencia parecía comprar mercancía por otro lado bajo ese nombre. ¿Ahora había dos Solos? Se preguntaba con preocupación. Entonces una idea cruzo su cabeza. **–Ren.** –Susurró mientras alzaba su mano diestra hacia su mentón. **–No puede ser él.** –Negó rápidamente, jamás ese hombre aceptaría de nuevo el apellido de su padre.

Suspiró con cansancio. Había muchos detalles relacionados entre sí, pero no era capaz de darle un sentido. La academia, Uri, Han Solo, Solo, Ren…

Paseo su mirada por encima de las cabezas de todos en aquel lugar. La posición elevada de la puerta de acceso permitía una vista privilegiada de la zona. Divisó lo que pensó seria el centro neurálgico, estaba lejos, pero las construcciones eran de mayor tamaño alrededor de lo que parecía una plaza. Se encaminó al sitio mientras intentaba contactar con sus hombres. Al parecer todos habían podido pasar y actualmente estaban dispersos por los mercados y negocios del lugar.

Largo rato más tarde se encontró con uno de sus soldados. Las miradas de ambos recorrían la extravagante pared plagada de picas que se mostraba ante ellos. **-¿Esto es lo que buscamos?** –Preguntó el soldado. La rubia sin apartar la mirada de la edificación negó rápidamente.

 **-No creo.** –Señaló con duda, mientras veía salir a hombres y mujeres de allí. Las puertas estaban fuertemente custodiadas como lo estaba la principal al asentamiento. **–Si en verdad aquí manda Solo, sea quien sea, esto debe ser su base.**

 **-¿Puede ser que Solo pactara con la Coronel?**

 **-Puede ser. Tenemos que recorrer el lugar, hay más estructuras de gran tamaño tras esta. Si allí no vemos nada, nos habremos equivocado.** –Habló con molestia. Había osado desconfiar de su superior, incluso Hux y Snoke lo habían hecho, pero, si ahí no había nada, solo señalaría su gran error. Chistó la legua. **–He visto antes un muro desde la entrada. Creo que estaba por aquí.** –Señaló mientras se movía entre las gentes, esquivando mercaderes y clientes. Tenía un objetivo, el lateral izquierdo de esa edificación. **–No te alejes.** –Le ordenó sin prestarle atención. Algo tenía que haber allí, fuera lo que fuera.

Bordearon la enorme edificación. Conforme avanzaban se veía como los puestos de los mercaderes iban disminuyendo mientras que los bares afloraban. Ya no se observaban tantos civiles, seres ataviados con armas bebían y reían en las tabernas. Los borrachos aumentaban en número, al igual que las mesas donde se apostaba.

Un amplio grupo de hombres mujeres, y algunos seres difícilmente identificables, se movieron cerca de ellos, pasando por entre las mesas. Phasma se paró frenando en seco al soldado que la seguía. No sabía si ese movimiento de gente era habitual, por lo que con cierta discreción observó con cuidado. El grupo captaba la atención de algunos en las mesas, que no dudaron en alzarse con los rostros serios, en cuanto los vieron.

Un hombre daba instrucciones a todos a la par que hacia señales para ir distribuyendo a cada uno en una dirección, ya fuera para una tarea u otra. La rubia hizo amago por intentar saber que instrucciones daba, pero el ruido del lugar se lo impedía. Pronto un nuevo grupo de menor tamaño llegó. Llevaban botes de lo que parecía pintura y telas, que fueron repartiendo. Cuando ya todos tenían los útiles se dispersaron, no dejando resto del cumulo de gente que tanta atención había captado en la Comandante.

 **-Corre, muévete, no podemos perderlos.** –Le alentó esta al soldado, mientras apretaba el paso tras uno de los hombres, era el único que no había perdido de vista. Se movió zigzagueando, chocando en más de una ocasión con algún que otro borracho, hasta que al final tras varios minutos, vio como aquel hombre alcanzaba su destino.

Phasma y el soldado se escondieron entre las sombras de un pequeño callejón. Vigilaban que nadie los observara, a la vez que no quitaban la vista del hombre. Este se paró en seco al ver a una mujer. Con cuidado y precaución ambos retiraron una pequeña lona de una de las paredes de un enorme edificio, y de inmediato comenzaron a pintar la pared. **–Están tapando algo.** –Señaló, captando la atención del soldado que con cuidado también se asomó para intentar ver de qué se trataba. **–No veo nada con ellos, ¿ves de que se trata?** –El soldado negó.

Esperaron, y en cuestión de minutos tanto el hombre como la mujer, viendo su tarea realizada, corrieron hacia otra dirección. Tenían prisa, sus movimientos lo delataban. Phasma esperó y cuando no vio peligro se movió con rapidez hacia la pared.

 **-¿Qué es esto?** –musitó sorprendida. Una tinta negra y espesa había cubierto la pared de barro rojizo. Pasó la mano por ella, buscando ver que había debajo, hizo falta que repitiera el proceso varias veces hasta que el negro de un símbolo por debajo que no se difuminaba al pasar la mano captó su atención. Abrió los ojos y a prisa rasgó parte de su capa. Restregó con ella toda la pintura, y tras dar un paso hacia atrás. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. El símbolo de la Primera Orden con la marca en violeta que la propia Coronel Uri había dicho que era icono de la academia, se mostraba ante ellos. **–¡Los tenemos!** –Exclamó orgullosa, mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro. **–Avisa a la base. Esta aquí. La academia está aquí.**

En otro extremo de la galaxia, varias naves de la resistencia hacia lo que podían para poder enfrentar al gran número de naves enemigas. Los TIE perseguían sin descanso a los que aun intentaban defender el asentamiento dentro del cráter. Kylo, tras descender, al ver una apertura que le permitiera hacerlo, pudo ver ante él lo que había predicho. La resistencia no era estúpida, y después del primer ataque que localizó aquel lugar, se dieron prisa en desalojarlo. Solo unas pocas naves quedaban en el cielo, para captar la atención, como estaba ocurriendo de la Primera Orden.

 **-Revisar cada pequeño recoveco de este lugar, si encontráis documentos o información traédmela de inmediato. Y no dejéis que esas naves salgan impunes, quiero que las derribéis y me traigáis a todos los supervivientes que haya. Les sacaré la información cueste lo que cueste. Hay que encontrar a Skywalker, ya ha escapado por demasiado tiempo de su destino.** –La voz resonó por el eco de lugar. Todos los soldados que se encontraron en la zona, afirmaron tajantes, a la par que comunicaban las nuevas órdenes al resto de pilotos que aún seguían intentando dar caza a los pocos de la resistencia.

Todo iba como el caballero había estipulado, hasta que uno de los soldados se aproximó corriendo a su posición. **-¡Señor!** –Lo llamó parándose junto a él. **–Acaban de informar que la resistencia está atacando dos de nuestras bases.** –Conformé hablaba le mostraba los datos en un holograma. **–Al parecer todas las naves que con anterioridad se encontraban aquí, han aprovechado nuestra llegada, para atacar las otras bases. Alguien ha filtrado la información.** –Uri… el nombre de la castaña cruzó la mente del caballero, mientras observaba el movimiento de las naves, que confirmaba lo dicho por el soldado. **–Piden que acudamos de inmediato a apoyar a los efectivos que allí se encuentran. ¿Qué debemos hacer?** –Preguntó observando al caballero esperando las órdenes para comenzar a movilizarse.

 **-¡Movilizaos! Saldremos de inmediato, no podemos ceder terreno a la resistencia. Esto ha sido un burdo cebo. ¡Han aprovechado la información que teníamos en nuestra contra!** –Gritó apartando de un manotazo al soldado, captando la atención de todos los soldados de la zona, que inmediatamente comenzaron a movilizarse como el caballero ordenaba. Kylo entonces, alzó la mirada cuando una nave de la resistencia sobrevoló el cielo sobre sus cabezas **. –¡Que los pilotos que aún siguen dando caza a las naves de la resistencia, sigan con su labor! no podemos permitir que filtren la información nuevamente de nuestros movimientos, tenemos que derribarlos antes de salir de aquí.** –Sentenció, comenzando a dirigir sus pasos en una carrera hacia su propia nave.

Se sentó en la cabina casi de un salto. Mientras comenzaba a presionar todos y cada uno de los botones que tenía delante. La compuerta comenzó a cerrarse en pleno vuelo, mientras la nave despegaba alzándose de aquel cráter, creando una enorme polvareda por todo el lugar. Su atención estaba al cien por cierto centrada en la caza de aquellas naves, de tal forma que omitió el pitido constante que alertaba de una notificación por parte de su oficial en la base principal.

Se dirigió a por la primera de las naves que divisó. Dos pilotos le ayudaban en su caza. Solo quedaban tres naves de la resistencia y cinco TIE en el aire, apoyados por el caballero. Su pericia a los mandos era de agradecer, les estaba suponiendo un cierto respiro a los otros pilotos.

Los miembros de la resistencia al ver como las naves comenzaban a movilizarse, hicieron el amago por escapar del lugar, pero estaban sumamente acosados y les resultaba casi imposible. El caballero fijó su objetivo, podría eliminar a una de las naves si acertaba los siguientes disparos, se concentró en ello. Solo hacía falta presionar el botón del disparador y caería. Pero entonces una voz que conocía claramente inundó su mente.

 _ **-¿No me estabas buscando?**_ _ **No busques, estoy aquí, todo este tiempo he estado aquí.**_

 **-Skywalker…** -Siseó entre dientes mientras dirigía su vista hacia la dirección por donde notaba su energía, la cual el hombre deliberadamente estaba dejando fluir para llamar su atención. Frunció el ceño, era demasiado sencillo y evidente. Trampa fue lo que pensó. Ya habían caído en una similar hace años, y ello trajo como consecuencia que la castaña perdiera la pierna, no iba a volver a repetir los errores del pasado. Iba a dar la voz de alerta, comunicaría la información y posición que ahora conocía, y todo el destacamento iría a su búsqueda. Pero rápidamente la voz en su mente le habló evitando que llevar a cabo tal acto.

 **-** _ **No es ninguna trampa, esta vez no Ben. Soy viejo, estoy cansado, esto debe acabar de una vez por todas, es hora de redimirme por el terrible error que cometí contigo. Ven, te daré lo que quieres, enfréntame de cara, tú y yo, nadie más, es tu momento de gloria, ese que tantos años has ansiado.**_

El caballero gruñó bajo el casco. Esa distracción le hizo desviarse del rumbo del objetivo que había mantenido en la mira. Las voces de los pilotos se escuchaban por los comunicadores alertando de la amenaza. Kylo reaccionó a tiempo, cuando se centró de nuevo en las naves enemigas. Viró los mandos en el último momento. Al que perseguía con anterioridad, había hecho un cambio de dirección, alzándose por los cielos, para descender tras la nave del caballero, y ahora era quien perseguía a su oponente. Había disparado, pero por el rápido movimiento del caballero solo uno de los disparos alcanzó parte de la nave, permitiendo que aun pudiera sobrevolar el terreno.

Sendos TIEs hicieron una maniobra similar a la que la nave enemiga antes había realizado, y comenzaron a perseguirla, pudiendo con ello liberar al caballero de la constante amenaza.

Kylo, movía los mandos incansable, la nave había perdido potencia y velocidad. No seria amenaza para los de la resistencia, por lo que no le quedó otra que abandonar la persecución. La voz de nuevo inundó su mente. _**–Es tu momento.**_ –Reiteró por segunda vez, buscando tentarlo. _**–Esa nave no será capaz de dar caza a las otras.**_ –El caballero gruñó impotente al ver la realidad de la situación. Viró con fuerza los mandos y activando la comunicación dio el aviso al resto de los pilotos.

 **-¡Prosigan con la caza! Mi nave está dañada. Partan hacia las bases que requieren de nuestra ayuda en cuanto ambas naves sean destruidas.** –No hizo falta confirmación por parte del resto de pilotos, pues rápidamente acataron sus órdenes al igual que el resto de soldados, que ya en las naves de trasportes apoyaban a los TIEs en su caza.

El caballero, mientras tanto hacia lo propio por sobrevolar los diversos cráteres. Aquel planeta rocoso le suponía un problema a la hora de ubicar de forma adecuada al Jedi, pero no cedía. Se adentraba en todos los cráteres que encontraba, cruzaba los cañones de roca inspeccionando cada caverna que tenía el tamaño suficiente para que la nave se pudiera adentrar. Hasta que un nuevo impulso de energía, le hizo desistir en su cometido. Salió a cielo abierto, y buscando con la mirada ubicó un cráter unos centenares de metros más al oeste. Aceleró cuanto pudo la nave y cuando lo alcanzó supo que ahí se encontraba lo que buscaba.

Era un cráter amplio y desierto, solo los agujeros en la roca rompían con la monótona estampa de naranja del lugar, eso y la nave que se encontraba en su centro esperando por su llegada.

Descendió lentamente, viendo poco a poco, como la rampa de acceso de la otra nave estaba desplegada. Cuando tocó tierra, se mantuvo estático por minutos. Frente a él imponente e impasible se encontraba Luke, con ambas manos a su espalda mientras lo observaba con cautela. No hizo gesto alguno, hasta que ante la impasividad del caballero que aún se encontraba en su posición en la cabina de la nave, no se movía.

El jedai alzó la mirada mirándolo directamente, y sin tardar, se viró sobre sus talones para adentrarse en la nave dejando la plataforma abierta, invitándolo a entrar. _–Ven_ –Le indicó de nuevo en su mente.

Esperó unos segundos y tras ellos, el caballero se movió de su posición. Descendió de la nave y portando el sable en la mano se encaminó a lo que ya asumía sería una trampa.

Dudó un solo instante, pero tras aferrar el sable laser y encenderlo, se envalentonó subiendo a prisa la rampa.

La nave no era grande, pero tenía una distribución, que hace fácil la ocultación en diversas estancias. Cruzó el primer corredor, con cierta inercia, el segundo tampoco se hizo de tardar, pero al tercero su crispación se hizo evidente al no dar con el jedai. Una de sus paredes pagó las consecuencias de ello.

 **-¡Skywalker!** –Gritó con desesperación. **-¡No te escondas!**

 **-No me escondo.** –Respondió a la espalda del caballero manteniendo la compostura y porte que había tenido en un inicio. El caballero al verlo, se abalanzó contra él. Un movimiento sorpresivo por parte del jeda frenó el ataque con su propio sable. El vaivén de acometidas y contraataques se sucedió en repetidas ocasiones, pero en ninguna de ellas, el jedai iniciaba el ataque. **–Ben. Esto ya no tiene sentido.** –Lo llamó provocando la ira del caballero.

 **-¡No me llames así!**

 **-¡Eres un estúpido Ben!** –Le espetó al fin de igual forma que este le hablaba. **-¡¿Cuántas cosas tienen que pasar para que te des cuenta de lo que ocurre?!** –gritó de nuevo, con un deje de desesperación tras tanto tiempo de intentos en vano por hacerlo recapacitar.

Seguía moviéndose para repeler los constantes ataques, que ahora se iban acrecentando debido a sus palabras. Hasta que en un momento exacto, golpeó el botón que abría la compuerta que daba a lo que parecía una pequeña sala de mando. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta que haciendo acopio de fuerzas repelió al que fue su discípulo tiempo atrás y en un rápido movimiento se viró sobre una mesa de datos, y poniendo un pequeño código, abrió una serie de datos que se mostraron en el holograma de la mesa, que se interponía entre los dos. Un holograma reproducía una escena en la que numerosos soldados del imperio se movían por todo un hangar. Las voces se entremezclaban y eran difíciles de entender.

El caballero ignoró por completo los datos, rodeó a prisa el lugar y volvió a encarar al anciano que de nuevas intentó repeler sus golpes.

 **-¡Ben! Mira los datos. Todos ellos, me ha costado años encontrarlos. La Primera Orden los ocultó. Son la prueba que necesitabas para ver la realidad que yo vi.** –Señaló la mesa mientras se veía arrinconado contra la pared. **–Es la verdadera historia de tu abuelo. ¡Mi padre!** –Recalcó con ira a la vez que notaba el calor del sable sobre una de las mejillas.

 **-¡Yo ya conozco la verdadera historia de mi abuelo!**

 **-¡No! ¡No la conoces! ¡Él al final dio su vida por nosotros! Vio el terrible error que había cometido y quiso enmendarlo. No seas estúpido, recapacita, arregla todo como él una vez hizo.** –No le dio tiempo a seguir hablando cuando un golpe del caballero le hizo caer contra el suelo. Kylo alzó su sable amenazante, al fin tras tantos años podría acabar con lo que hace tiempo había iniciado. Alzó el sable, dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Hasta que una voz leve, y apenas audible, se escuchó en el holograma, donde los soldados ya habían dejado el hangar y solo dos figuras se mostraban. El caballero giró su vista con avidez.

Un Darth Vader herido, y a punto de perder la vida, era arrastrado por un muchacho, un joven. Sus ojos no se despegaron por el tiempo que se reproducía esa grabación, hasta que de nuevo se reinició, volvieron la escena a un principio. Se movió hacia la mesa apoyando ambas manos sobre esta, y con la mirada perdida en ellas, no estipuló palabra. Se quedó estático sin apartar la vista de la escena, hasta que al ver como se reiniciaba observó los datos que Luke había mencionado.

El jedai por su parte lo observaba desde su posición, a la par que hacía lo propio por reincorporarse. Se apoyó en la pared, tantos años a su espalda le pesaban por muy jedai que fuera **. –Ben…** -lo llamó con cuidado muy atento a posibles consecuencias. **–… él me salvó.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Cap 34: Descubrimientos inesperados.**

 **-Comandante, necesitamos que confirme si hay personal de la academia por la zona.** –Hablaba un oficial al otro lado del comunicador hacia Phasma, que sentada junto al otro soldado se encontraban en un rincón apartado de uno de las tabernas de la zona, donde podían vigilar sin problema la entrada y salida de personal de la edificación principal.

 **-Señor, llevamos horas, hemos visto un amplio número de jóvenes salir de las instalaciones pero ninguno con los indicativos de la Primera Orden. Son todos de un rango de edad similar a los que en la academia estudiaban. Al igual que hombres y mujeres. Se están afanando por ocultar los símbolos por toda la zona. Mis hombres van reportando informes sobre movimientos similares.**

 **-Aún se mantienen las líneas de contacto abiertas hacia la academia. Daremos un primer aviso, este pendiente de los movimientos que pueda haber en las próximas horas. Es posible que por nuestro contacto haya nuevos movimientos por los miembros de la academia. Si es así, repórtelo de inmediato.**

 **-Sí señor.**

 **-Es imprescindible que confirme la veracidad de la academia. Estamos sufriendo ataques de la resistencia actualmente y requerimos de todo el personal posible, si allí ya no hay nadie, es necesario que acuda de vuelta a apoyar en la batalla.**

 **-No se preocupe señor, reportaré en cuanto vea movimiento.** –Cortó la comunicación segundos más tarde mientras observaba el ir y venir de las gentes entrando al edificio para salir a los minutos con ropas y telas en las manos. **–Comunica al resto que estén pendientes, si ven algo extraño que avisen de inmediato**. –Le ordenó al soldado que de inmediato se puso manos a la obra para informar. **–Tienen que estar aquí, sino no intentarían ocultar la evidencia tan apresuradamente.** –Agregó con cierto recelo al no haber identificado aun a nadie que conociera o hubiera visto con Uri tiempo atrás.

 **-Si es así veremos algo pronto.** –Le respondió el soldado tras acabar de informar al resto.

 **-Eso espero.**

Por su parte en el interior de la edificación tiempo más tarde. Aun todos estaban pendientes de la salud de la castaña. Habían tenido que intervenirla de urgencia y tras largas horas en las que aseguraron su estabilidad y la fiebre se redujo, todos respiraron con cierto alivio.

Cuando Uri abrió los ojos encontró a un sinfín de gentes entrando y saliendo de la enfermería. Otros al igual que ella reposaban en camastros por sus heridas, pero poco importaba. Las instrucciones que se daban desde allí obligaban a que no se pudiera respetar el silencio para el reposo de los heridos.

 **-Uri.** -La llamó captando su atención Yul, que con la evidencia de haber llorado tenía los ojos rojos. **–Estaba preocupado.** –Confesó acercando el pequeño taburete que tenía hasta el lateral de la cama. **–Te subió la fiebre y corriste peligro, tu situación se agravó, todos temíamos que pudieras morir mientras te trataban.** –Informó mientras buscaba con la mirada a varios de los encargados en el lugar, para alzando la mano, indicarles que había despertado.

 **-¿Qué pasó? No me encontraba tan mal.** –Habló con cansancio la joven mientras intentaba semi incorporarse. Yul corrió a ayudarla hasta que quedó sentada.

 **-Las curas que te hicimos no fueron suficientes, el frio de aquel planeta no ayudó.** –El hombre encargado de distribuir las tareas se acercó acompañado de la doctora.

– **Jefa, al fin despierta.** –Habló alegre al verla, cosa que hizo que la joven sonriera agradecida por la preocupación. **–Hemos hecho lo que ordenó, los identificativos se están tapando o retirando. Se ha aumentado la seguridad y ya nadie viste con ropas de la Primera Orden.** –Informó mientras dejaba paso a la doctora para que mirara el estado de la mujer. **–También se ha corrido la voz a todos los mercaderes y mercenarios.**

 **-Me sorprende, no esperaba que lo hicierais tan rápido.** –Habló con orgullo, felicitándoles por el trabajo. **-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?** –Hizo la pregunta mientras observaba como la doctora destapaba la herida en su estómago. Una mueca de dolor se evidenció cuando, el último aposito fue retirado.

 **-Cerca de seis horas.** –Habló la mujer tras confirmar que la herida iba bien, cubriéndola de nuevo y alzándose en pie.

 **-Demasiado, la Primera Orden seguro está buscando ya nuestra ubicación.** –Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, antes de cederle la palabra al discípulo de Ren.

 **-La Primera Orden ya ha contado con nosotros. Ha ordenado que acudan todos los miembros que aun queden de la academia a la base principal. O si no… dicen que seremos el foco de sus ataques.**

 **-¿Saben dónde estamos?** –El ceño fruncido agudizó su descontento.

 **-Eso parece.**

 **-¿Y Kylo? ¿No ha cubierto nuestra ubicación?** –preguntó impaciente, mientras se removía intentando alzarse para ir hacia el puesto de mando.

 **-No, te muevas.** –Corrieron a regañarle obligándola a quedar en su sitio. **–No estás bien aún, tienes que descansar, o todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en que no hubiera consecuencias no habrá servido de nada.** –Le indicó la doctora, mientras que Yul con preocupación, intentaba por todos los medios hacerla entrar en razón.

 **-Uri, no he conseguido contactar con mi maestro** –habló molesto. **–Su intercomunicador no responde. Pero aun así no se ha dado respuesta a la Primera Orden. El comunicado ha sido muy reciente, esperábamos a que despertaras para saber qué hacer.**

 **-Si saben de nuestra ubicación no hay forma de que podamos seguir aquí sin prepararnos para un ataque. Da igual que respuesta demos, si los cadetes no acuden a la base, atacaran.** –Sentenció agarrando con fuerza las sabanas que la cubrían **. –Tenemos que prepararnos, no podemos dejar este lugar, no tenemos a donde ir… Hay que defender este territorio todo lo que podamos. Nos atrincheraremos aquí y repeleremos los ataques. Y si llegado el momento debemos huir, saldremos por los túneles que conectan con la otra burbuja.** –Finalizó seria mirando al hombre que ahora llevaba el mando del lugar en su ausencia.

 **-Entonces… ¿Nos movilizamos?** –Preguntó preocupado. Recibió una afirmación por parte de la castaña y tras que un suspiró escapara de sus labios aceptó la orden **. –Era de esperar que algún día esta utopía dejaría de serlo** –El rostro molestó de la castaña evidenció que nunca hubiera querido que ese momento llegara. **–Pero, aguantaremos, no te preocupes, todos están contigo, y todos sabían que esto podía pasar. Tenemos comida para varias semanas, y si compramos la mercancía que hay actualmente en el mercado, tendremos para aún más tiempo.**

 **-Gracias.** –Respondió Uri antes de añadir. **–También quiero que un grupo busque información sobre algún otro planeta al que podamos migrar, si lo encontramos antes de que ellos nos ataquen, será beneficioso para todos.**

 **-Así lo hare.** -Respondió antes de marchar dejando a los otros tres en el lugar.

 **-¡Mierda!** –Gritó golpeando la cama. **–Esto no tenía que haber pasado. Es mi culpa por arriesgarme.** –La impotencia que sentía la embriagaba.

 **-No es tu culpa, es la de todos. Ya sea por una u otra cosa todos hemos contribuido a que esta situación ocurriera.** –Habló seguro el muchacho. **–Ahora lo que debes hacer es recuperarte, todos velaremos por tu salud, como tantas veces has hecho por ellos, o por mí.** –Le indicó antes de mirar hacia la doctora, buscando cierta ayuda.

 **-Jefa.** –La llamó ella. **–Antes de nada, hay algo que deberías saber sobre tu salud.** –Habló con seriedad, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del muchacho, que con culpabilidad, agachó la cabeza. **–El problema que hubo para que se empeorara tanto tu estado cuando llegaste, es…** -hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas para explicárselo.

 **-Uri, estas embarazada.** –Finalizó el muchacho. **–Por mi culpa casi pierdes al niño.** –Se acusó, captando la atención de la castaña, que con los ojos muy abiertos miraba de uno al otro negando con la cabeza, hasta que una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

 **-¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible.** –Musitó con diversión, antes de la seriedad de los dos, le hiciera cambiar su semblante. **-¿Verdad?** –Miró a la doctora que negó. **–¿Cómo es posible?** –El silencio los cubrió a los tres, mientras una incrédulo Uri miraba su vientre. **-Se suponía que no podía, después de lo que me hicieron cuando era pequeña, mi sistema reproductivo quedó dañado. Me dijeron hace años que jamás sería capaz de engendrar.**

 **-Lo tienes muy dañado, pero no te realizaron ninguna cirugía eficiente para esterilizarte. La probabilidad estaba, pero era mínima.** –Informó la mujer afirmando. **–Apenas estas de unas pocas semanas. No es seguro siquiera que aun pueda salir adelante, debido a lo dañado que esta. Pero por el momento, hemos conseguido que saliera adelante, a pesar del daño causado.**

El silencio que prosiguió a sus palabras se acrecentó, cuando tanto la doctora como el muchacho no dijeron palabra alguna. Uri, muy seria analizaba toda la situación, mientras escuchaba el jaleo de la gente en la sala.

 **-¿Quién lo sabe?**

 **-Solo nosotros y los médicos que la trataron.** –Informó la mujer.

 **-Nadie más puede saberlo.** –Sentenció alzando la mirada. **-Esta información no debe conocerse, no ahora.** –Agregó desviando la mirada al muchacho. **–Nadie** –recalcó.

 **-Pero Uri, es una buena noticia, mi maestro debería saberlo.**

 **-No, si lo hace no apartara su atención de mí, sabes cómo es, y no podemos interferir en sus planes, menos ahora que se supone que estoy muerta. Si la cosa llegado el momento se calma, yo misma se lo hare saber, pero mientras tanto, ocultaremos la noticia hasta que no quede más remedio.** –Ordenó tajante. **–No quiero que nadie me vele. La prioridad es que todos vivamos, no quiero que nadie se arriesgue de forma intencionada solo porque saben de mi estado.** –Sentenció antes de quedar en silencio de nuevo.

La doctora afirmó con cierta reticencia. **–Así se hará.**

 **-Bien, ahora.** –Uri miró al muchacho. **–Por favor, ayúdame a llegar al puesto de mando. No puedo quedarme aquí parada mientras todo ocurre. Si hace falta me sentare y desde ahí daré instrucciones.** –El joven tras ciertas negativas acabó cediendo y con ayuda de la doctora, movilizaron a la castaña hasta el lugar donde todos se acumulaban en torno a varias mesas donde se exponían los datos.

Los presentes saludaron a su líder interesados por su salud, pero ante las instrucciones de la misma, rápido olvidaron su preocupación, para centrarse en sus deberes en pos de sobrevivir.

El comunicado se hizo oficial. Uno de los que habían sido oficiales de la academia hizo el reporte. Se decretó oficialmente ante la Primera Orden que la academia había desertado al completo, y auguraron una resistencia considerable en caso de que la amenaza de que atacaran se cumpliera. Y tras ello se comenzó a movilizar por completo a todo el asentamiento.

– **Juntar toda la comida y armas que encontréis. Seguramente si ya saben de nuestra ubicación es porque alguien de la Primera Orden está aquí y ha sabido identificarnos.** –Informó la castaña seria. **–No os ocultéis a la hora de hacerlo, ser evidentes, si como sospecho hay alguien, es mejor que vean el amplio número de efectivos que disponemos, somos una amenaza considerable, estamos organizados y sabemos luchar. Tendrán que reportar que estamos equipados y daremos guerra.**

Hizo una pausa para sujetarse la herida que tras tanto hablar le había provocado un pinchazo. **–Conozco la Primera Orden, no nos atacaran enseguida, tendrán que preparar a un mínimo de tropas y ello le llevara algunos días. Esa es nuestra ventaja. Seremos finalmente una amenaza para la Primera Orden. Ellos deben saberlo. Que los comerciantes que partan a sus planetas de regreso lleven la información. Cuanto más se hable de nosotros, mayores serán los bulos que se divulguen y muy probablemente a nuestro favor.** –Sonrió con orgullo por su ocurrencia. **–Haced que la Primera Orden nos tema por no saber que es verdad de todo lo que se dice.**

Muchos alentaron la idea con diversión. Era una evidente burla hacia sus enemigos, y si les beneficiaba lo llevarían lo mejor que pudieran. Entonces una oscura cabellera se movió entre empujones hacia la situación de la castaña.

– **¡Quita! ¡Quita! ¡Déjame pasar!** –Le gritaba a uno que en su camino se interponía mientras lo empujaba por detrás. **-¡Madre!** –El sonoro gritó captó la atención de la amplia mayoría, mientras el pequeño con los ojos llorosos se acercaba a prisa hacia la mujer, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ella. Pero sus pasos se frenaron al verla sentada. **-¿Estas bien? No te mueres ¿verdad? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? Yo iré a por él y lo mataré por haberte hecho daño.** –Preguntaba apenas sin coger aire, mientras exclamaba y gesticulaba con enfado cada amenaza hacia el culpable. **-¿Ha sido el idiota de Hux? ¡Dime que ha sido él y correré y acabaré con ese pelo de zanahoria que tiene!** –Agregó con el puño en alto, antes de señalar la salida muy enfadado, demostrando que en cuanto lo dijera, se atrevería a salir y coger la primera nave que viera, aunque fuera solo y no alcanzara a los mandos.

El silencio se hizo en cuestión de segundos en los que aún quedaban en el lugar, que tras unos momentos de analizar las palabras del pequeños, estallaron en risas siguiendo a Uri que fue la primera en dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

 **-Estoy bien Nut, tranquilo, nadie me ha atacado, o no por lo menos nadie a quien debas matar.** –Respondió con diversión, mientras hacia un par de gestos al resto para que siguieran con sus tareas, mientras ella hablaba con el pequeño.

 **-Pero casi te mueres.**

 **-Exacto, casi. Ahora ya estoy bien, esto se curará pronto, los droides se encargaran de ello, así que tranquilo.** –El muchacho con reticencia afirmó mirándola muy serio.

 **-No me dejaban entrar, me decían que estabas mal, pero no me dejaban entrar, incluso Yul** –señaló al mencionado acusador **–me decía que no entrara.**

 **-¿Eres medico?** –Preguntó la castaña, el niño negó. **–Entonces no podías ayudar, molestarías a los médicos, Yul hizo bien diciéndote que no entraras.** –Defendió al mayor.

 **-Pero…** -la mayor negó y el pequeño calló su queja. **–Tenía miedo.** –Agregó mientras todo el coraje que había acumulado para amenazar al culpable, se le esfumaba mientras se acercaba con cuidado hacia ella.

 **-Lo sé, pero ya estoy bien** –lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la cabellera. **–Bueno, y en mi ausencia pequeño jefe, cuantos juguetes nuevos has conseguido sin mi permiso.** –Cambio el tema de conversación, mirando con diversión al pequeño. **-¡Ah! ¿Y que es eso de que querías un sable laser?**

 **-¡Para ti!** –corrió a responder.

 **-¿Para mí?**

 **-Sí, no tienes, Kylo tiene uno, Yul otro, la chatarrera también, solo tú no tienes uno.** –conforme hablaba iba indicando con sus dedos el número de sables que tenían. – **Necesitas uno para poder luchar.**

 **-Puedo luchar sin ellos.** –El pequeño se cruzó de brazos negando. **–Además Kylo ya me dio uno.**

 **-¿Si?** –Preguntó curioso **-¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde está? ¿Es igual de chulo que el suyo?**

 **-¡Muchas preguntas! Si quieres saber cómo es luego te lo enseño** –le guiñó un ojo a lo que el pequeño rápidamente afirmó mostrando su enorme sonrisa mellada. **-pero ahora… necesito que me digas que quería la resistencia cuando vinieron.**

 **-¿El amigo de BB8?** –Uri afirmó, el pequeño pensó un momento hasta que pareció recordar. **–Naves, y supresores.**

 **-¿Supresores?** –se extrañó la castaña.

 **-Si esos para que los blaster no funcionen. Quería muchos. Dijo que así las naves podrían atacar sin que les dispararan desde tierra.** –Matizó mientras buscaba con cuidado bajo la ropa de la mujer la herida que tenía, ella le dejaba hacer mientras lo vigilaba atentamente. Un gemido lastimero escapó del pequeño cuando vio la gravedad de la herida. **-¡Es enorme! ¡Tienes que tumbarte, y no moverte hasta que te cures! Eso es lo que siempre me dices cuando me pongo malo. Ahora tu estas mal. ¡Hazlo!**

 **-Ya voy, ya voy, en cuanto acabe con esto voy.** –La tozudez de ese pequeño era admirable, y las formas que tenia de darle las vuelta a los reproches que se le habían dicho en alguna ocasión anterior, eran dignas de admiración.

Desde el exterior Phamas observaba como en cuestión de una hora, había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados la situación. Del edificio principal comenzaron a salir efectivos hacia todos lados. Incluso los cadetes y niños se distribuían informando a cualquiera que encontraran.

– **Se están moviendo, esto es lo que esperábamos.** –Sonrió satisfecha mientras daba pie a su soldado a hacer el reporte, a la par que ella comenzaba a movilizar a sus soldados para dejar el lugar con otro intercomunicador. Con la confirmación su presencia ya no era necesaria en el lugar, no por lo menos sin un amplio destacamento disponible para acabar con los traidores, pensaba. Hasta que la forma de moverse en aquel lugar, la sorprendió. No se estaban movilizando como ella esperaba.

Arrugó el ceño mientras alzándose en pie miraba a todos los que de allí iban saliendo. Sabía que harían algo, pero jamás esperó que lo hicieran de forma tan pública y evidente. Un pequeño se movió por las mesas de la taberna, conocedor del terreno y a voz en grito iba proclamando las intenciones de los miembros de aquel lugar.

 **-¡Lucharemos! ¡El jefe Solo dice que lucharemos! Nos enfrentaremos contra la Primera Orden, por amenazarnos. Ha pedido que nos movilicemos y equipemos. Comprar todas las armas y comida que encontréis, es hora de que sepan de nuestro poder.** –Y dicho esto se movió a prisa hacia otro negocio donde de igual manera repitió la información.

 **-¡Mierda!** –exclamó en un susurro antes de girarse hacia el soldado. **–Rápido muévete, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.** –Le señaló mientras se acomodaba sus cosas para salir del lugar. **–Si con todo este caos nos descubren, no saldremos vivos de aquí.** –Agregó a la par que dejaba el pago sobre la mesa y observaba como en la taberna casi todos los presentes se alzaban dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de su líder.

Caminaron casi corriendo por entre las callejuelas buscando al resto de su grupo. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Los cadetes y oficiales la reconocerían, y si se estaban movilizando sería una situación muy posible.

Por todas las callejuelas que pasaban observaban como los mercaderes que distribuían alimentos o armamento veían con regocijo como toda su mercancía se vendía. Cuando ya divisaban a lo lejos la puerta de salida, fue capaz de localizar a varios de sus soldados. Les dio indicaciones por el intercomunicador intentando no llamar la atención. Sería difícil salir de allí, puesto que a pesar de que ahora las amplias puertas se encontraban abiertas para que los comerciantes y mercaderes pudieran comprar también las naves que estaban a la venta, aun el lugar se encontraba atestado por una conglomeración de gente esperando entrar obstaculizaba el paso a los que pretendían salir.

 **-Evitad que os identifiquen.** –Les ordenó muy seria con cierta preocupación. Mientras comenzaba a empujar a varios para apartarlos e intentar cruzar las puertas.

Se escuchaban voces que se quejaban y gruñidos de los distintos comerciantes, que ante su ansia por entrar no dejaban que los que en el interior estaban salieran antes para facilitarles el paso. Cuando consiguió poner un pie fuera de ese atasco, respiró con fuerza. Había sido una tarea difícil de realizar a pesar de su sencillez.

Buscó con la mirada a sus soldados extraviados, que poco a poco lograban salir situándose junto a ella. **–Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.** –Musitó mientras que preocupada veía la cantidad de gente que allí había, y como los que cruzaban el portón se dirigía raudos hacia las naves, para poder adquirirlas.

Una vez alcanzaron sus naves y se dispusieron a partir, miró con asombro como la gran cantidad de naves que antes se encontraban en las afueras, se iban situando de forma ordenada por todos los alrededores de la burbuja, esperando lo que previamente habían comunicado. Una ataque de la Primera Orden. Phasma miraba sorprendida, nunca pensó que aquel lugar tuviera tantos miembros dispuestos a enfrentarlo. A costa de perder su propia vida. No sería una tarea fácil recuperar la academia, eso era algo de lo que comenzaba a darse cuenta.

 **-Señor…** -Contactó con la base principal. **–no será fácil recuperar la academia.** –Confesó con preocupación, mientras comenzaban a salir de la órbita de aquel planeta. –Necesitaremos de numerosos efectivos.

Por otro lado en una zona muy alejada de esa situación. El caballero se encontraba estático delante de la mesa con toda la verdad de Anakin Skywalker. Luke, lo miraba firme desde el otro lado, apenas habían musitado palabra desde que el joven había conocido toda la información.

El casco del caballero estaba sobre la mesa, y la mirada de este no se movía del holograma donde una y otra vez la escena se repetía. Un suspiró por parte del jedai rompió el silencio. **–¿Por qué debería créeme que esto es cierto?** –Inquirió al final el menor sin moverse ni un ápice.

 **-No tengo ninguna intención de mentirte. Ahí está todo lo que he recopilado sobre él, ya sea lo positivo como lo negativo.** –Señaló impasible. **–No lo defenderé, calló en la oscuridad, se dejó dominar e incluso aniquilo civilizaciones, pero… aun así, su historia demuestra que al final se dio cuenta de cómo había sido utilizado por tanto tiempo y actuó en base a lo que sus principios originales dictaban.** –Hizo una leve pausa. **-Aceptó la luz de regreso.** –El caballero no musitó palabra alguna, escuchó con atención, hasta que irguiendo su postura se movió de su lugar. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia el exterior.

El jedai se encaminó tras él cauteloso por si de nuevo la furia del caballero se evidenciaba, pero eso no ocurrió. Alcanzó el suelo de roca yerma y observó desde ahí como el caballero se movía por el lugar meditabundo. Necesitaba aire, espacio, no podía asimilar toda la información en el interior de esa nave. Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo interiormente, necesitaba algo para aclarar sus ideas, y ese algo ahora no se encontraba con él. Respiró profundamente en varias ocasiones.

 **-Snoke, está haciendo lo mismo contigo, como el emperador Palpatin lo hizo una vez con mi padre.** –Agregó una vez más Luke desde su posición, lo suficientemente alto para que el joven lo escuchara.

 **-Suenas como ella.** –Confesó con una mueca irónica en su rostro cuando escuchó esa afirmación.

 **-Entonces ella es más capaz de ver la realidad de lo que tú lo has sido. –Sentenció el anciano.** –Siempre ha sido perspicaz.

 **-Lo sé.** –Afirmó el caballero. **–Crea o no en esa información no pienso volver con la resistencia.** –Sentenció tras unos momentos.

 **-Eso ya es decisión tuya, estoy cansado de intentar una y otra vez que volvieras con ellos. Ahora me conformó con que únicamente veas la verdad, y de a partir de ahora lo que decidas siendo consciente de esa verdad, ya no es cosa mía, si no tuya, y únicamente tuya.**

 **-¿Incluso si decido matarte?** –Desvió su atención sobre su hombro con la mirada fija en la del anciano.

 **-Incluso si decides matarme.** –Afirmó con cierto pesar el mencionado.

El caballero chistó la lengua mientras se paseaba una mano sobre los cabellos. Nada estaba pensando como quería que pasara. Dudaba de lo que creía. Gruñó mientras cerraba los ojos y daba completamente la espalda al anciano, que negando con la cabeza, volvió a suspirar.

 **-Quizás deberías hacerle casó a ella, si de mí no te fías. Muéstrale los datos y que ella misma te dé su opinión.** –Sugirió, antes de percatarse de un detalla. **–Por cierto ¿Dónde está? Cuando escapó creí que iría contigo.**

 **-Así fue.** –Confesó. **–Pero ahora está muerta.** –La sorpresa del anciano se hizo evidente cuando a paso decidido alcanzó al moreno y agarrándolo con fuerza por el brazo lo hizo girar sobre sus talones.

 **-Mientes.** –Le encaró entre dientes. **–No puede ser que este muerta y tu sigas aquí** –lo miró fijamente antes de señalarlo entero con las manos. **–y menos así. Te conozco, no dejarías un ser vivo en la galaxia si ella hubiera muerto. Estarías tras los culpables, no aquí tras de mí.** –Agregó exaltado, provocando la molestia del caballero.

 **-¡Snoke ordeno su ejecución!** –Le respondió con rabia mientras se apartaba bruscamente de su agarre, para poder encararlo de frente.

 **-¡¿Y qué haces aquí que no estas tras Snoke?! Te vi luchar cuando estuvisteis presos. No estas mostrando ni un ápice de lo que entonces mostrabas.**

 **-¡Es mi maestro!**

 **-¡Yo también lo fui!** –El pecho se movía agitado en el caballero. **–Si no está muerta, más vale que te encargues de que no la encuentren o entonces sí que lo estará.** –Agregó a sabiendas de que era una burda mentira lo de que estaba muerta.

 **-¡Lo sé! Soy consciente de ello. Está en un lugar seguro, con mi discípulo, allí la protegerán.** –Delató la verdad.

 **-¿Estás seguro?** –Inquirió serenándose, mientras lo miraba con atención. **–Ningún lugar es seguro en la galaxia cuando Snoke va tras de ti, lo sé mejor que nadie.** –Agregó provocando en el caballero un deje de duda, que se evidenció en cuanto recordó algo.

 **-Las naves del hangar…** -Se movió a prisa hacia su propia nave y tras alcanzar la cabina, buscó la información que había solicitado. El pitido evidenciaba que la información había llegado, hacía ya tiempo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de ignorarlo? Leyó los datos y sin dudarlo ni un instante, se sentó en el asiento del piloto poniendo en marcha la nave. Observó una última vez como el anciano se mantenía estático en la posición donde antes él mismo se encontraba, mirando con atención como la nave despegaba meciendo sus ropas por el viento que provocaba.

Salió, en cuanto fue capaz, de aquel cráter. Observó como ya ninguna de las naves de la Primera Orden se mantenían en aquel planeta, cuando sobrevoló lo que había sido la base de la resistencia. Activó el transmisor dispuesto a contactar con la academia, pero la comunicación nunca fluyó. **–¡Maldita sea!** –Gruñó. Debía volver cuanto antes a la base, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando y si Uri se encontraba bien.


	35. Chapter 35

**Cap 35: Preparaciones.**

La llegada de regreso de las naves a la base principal de la Primera Orden, por parte del Caballero y la Comandante, fue prácticamente consecutiva.

La nave de Kylo a pesar de haber tenido ciertos desperfectos a causa del choque con la resistencia, llegó en primer lugar. Descendió la nave sin que impedimentos. Lo esperaban. El reciente regreso de las tropas que lo acompañaban daba aviso de que en breve el caballero llegaría, con la nave algo dañada y quizás por ello más lento que los demás.

Descendió a paso firme, ignorando a los soldados que rápido corrieron a contabilizar daños. Debían repararla cuanto antes. Los constantes ataques a los que se estaban enfrentando en otras zonas obligaban a tener el mayor número posible de naves disponibles preparadas para partir de inmediato.

El caballero buscó con la mirada por el hangar, ni su tropa ni las otras naves se encontraba en el lugar. En cambio nuevas se comenzaban a acondicionar para salir de inmediato, preparando cazas y movilizando tropas. Se dirigió hacia la torre de mando. Su propio comunicador había fallado por todo el trayecto de regreso, provocando que desconociera cualquier nueva orden que se había dado.

 **-Señor** –saludó uno de los oficiales al verlo llegar. **–Hemos intentado hacer contacto con usted, pero no tuvimos manera.** –Le señaló a la vez que prestaba atención a los diferentes reportes que llegaban constantemente de las dos bases atacadas, y de los efectivos que aun ahora, seguían buscando la ubicación del General.

 **-Perdí el intercomunicador en una persecución.** –Respondió escuetamente, a la par que igual que el hombre miraba las pantallas. **-¿Y mis hombres?** –Inquirió con severidad.

 **-Partieron de inmediato en cuanto alcanzaron nuestro sistema. Estarán allí en cuestión de minutos como ordenó. Los efectivos de la búsqueda del General Hux, muy probablemente también sean dirigidos a dichos planetas para augurar una victoria.** –Señalaba muy atentó, antes de dar unas breves indicaciones a otro oficial que rápido comenzó a dar instrucciones para evitar la acometida de una nueva horda de naves enemigas.

 **-¿Y la comandante Phasma?** –Inquirió esta vez mirado con suma atención al hombre. Este se quedó estático un segundo mirando la pantalla, antes de responder. Fue apenas unas milésimas de segundos lo que pudo apreciar el caballero, pero la duda había sido evidente.

 **-Partió con otras naves, en busca del General, ya se le ha dado aviso, en breve llegara y se incorporara a la defensa.** –El moreno alzo una ceja, ahora fácilmente visible sin su casco. Le estaba mintiendo, eso era más que evidente, pero ¿por qué lo haría? No muchos se atrevían a dirigirle la parada, y menos a mentirle, entonces… ¿por qué ahora? **-¿Se unirá usted a la defensa?** –Preguntó el oficial de improvisto.

 **-Esperare a la Comandante Phasma y me uniré a ella, para el contraataque.** –Sentenció serio antes de virar su atención hacia el resto de los presentes. Todos se movilizaban a prisa, no paraban, las nuevas órdenes se decían, mientras soldados iban y venían ya ataviados con sus armaduras, recibiendo el permiso para despegar.

El oficial afirmó una única vez dando por zanjada esa breve conversación, que más parecía para él un interrogatorio.

Apenas unos pocos minutos pasaron cuando la voz de uno de los oficiales dio la voz de alerta.

 **-La Comandante Phasma ya está en órbita.** –Informó al ver las dos naves aparecer en su pantalla. Kylo al escucharlo se dirigió a su encuentro. Descendió hasta el hangar y firme esperó con los brazos a la espalda que la rubia llegara, cosa que no tardó en ocurrir.

La mujer desde su nave observó como el caballero la esperaba mientras iban tocando tierra, se mordió el labio con preocupación. Fuera cual fuera la misión que le hubieran dicho que le había hecho salir de la base, sus vestimentas no eran las adecuadas. Maldijo en silencio antes de girarse hasta la salida, evitaría hablar si no era expresamente necesario y de ser así ya inventaría algo.

 **-Comandante.** –La recibió el caballero cuando la vio acercarse.

 **-Señor.** –Respondió de igual manera, pero esta vez cuadrándose para saludar.

 **-La acompañare en cuanto salga hacia las bases secundarias.** –Phasma asintió con cierto alivio, antes de apartarse dispuesta a informar sobre su propia misión, pero el caballero cuando pasó a su lado le habló obligándola a parar su paso. **-¿Ha encontrado lo que iba buscando?** –Inquirió vigilante. La rubia se tensó y tras unos segundos negó.

 **-No señor, no hubo suerte esta vez.**

 **-Lastima, creía que ya que tiene más interés que nadie de esta base en que Hux aparezca, sería capaz de localizarlo.** –Musitó mientras se giraba para encarar a la mujer antes de añadir. **–Porque es eso lo que buscaba ¿verdad?**

 **-¿Qué buscaría si no señor? Él es la prioridad.** –Respondió únicamente a prisa.

 **-No juegue conmigo Phasma.** –La amenaza era evidente.

 **-Señor, no juego, cumplo órdenes.** –Se limitó a decir antes de volver a cuadrarse y retirarse, no sin notar la constante mirada en su nuca del caballero que con desconfianza era incapaz de creer sus palabras.

Phasmas se movió con rapidez, se uniformó de inmediata al igual que los soldados que la habian acompañado y con cuidado se dirigió en cuanto vio que era factible hasta la sala de Snoke. Caminó varios pasos hasta situarse en el centro de la misma, y tras una breve espera que le pareció eterna, puesto que la posibilidad de que el caballero acudiera al lugar y la descubriera es muy posible.

 **-Comandante.** –Saludó. **–Veo que se da prisa en cumplir las órdenes.** –Habló irónico desde su asiento.

 **-Líder supremo, lo intento.** –Habló segura antes de con confianza informar **. -He localizado la academia. Se encuentra en el borde exterior. Las naves que mando seguir el General Hux han sido de utilidad. Yo misma acudí al dicho planeta y pude ver los diversos identificativos de la misma.**

 **-¿Y la Coronel?** –De poco le importaba la situación en sí de la academia o su estado, solo saber de la veracidad de las palabras de su discípulo.

 **-No la vi, tampoco al discípulo de Ren.** –Confirmó con un deje de duda.

 **-¿No la viste?** –Se molestó **-¿Acaso la buscaste?** –Inquirió inclinándose sobre su asiento.

 **-Señor busque lo más que pude, la prioridad era la academia. Y ese lugar estaba plagado de hombres de Solo, si nos hubieran descubierto no habría habido manera de salir del lugar con vida.**

 **-¡Yo digo cual es la prioridad!** –Alzó la voz golpeando con el puño su asiento. **–Mi orden fue que capturara la academia o acabara con ella, y eso no ha ocurrido, entonces ¿Por qué no cumpliste la otra orden que te día? ¡Era sencilla¡ ¡solo confirmar que la Coronel sigue con vida!** –La rubia se encogió por un instante **. –¡Deje de temerle al fantasma de un hombre muerto, Solo ya no existe!**

 **-Señor. No podía arriesgarme, si lo hacía no habría forma de volver con hombres suficientes para llevar a cabo su mandato. Necesitaba confirmar que realmente estaba en ese planeta.** –Respondió con preocupación. –Y señor sé que Han Solo murió, pero allí hay alguien que se hace llamar Solo que ha conseguido reunir a una cantidad considerable de efectivos dispuestos a enfrentarnos. Yo misma pude ver eso. No a él, pero si a sus tropas. **–Aclaró de carrerilla, intentando que el anciano no le cortara en mitad de su explicación, buscando así quizás algo de la comprensión, que se le hacía tan difícil de obtener por parte de aquel ser.**

 **-¡Pues mátelo! Somos la Primera Orden, nos deben temer, no temer a quien ni siquiera se ha visto.**

 **-Sí señor, lo hare en cuanto ataquemos la academia.** –Concedió.

 **-Eso espero, por su propio bien. Así que corra a organizar a los soldados suficientes para poder tomar ese lugar.** –Señaló con un deje de desprecio con la mano.

 **-Pero… Señor, las bases están siendo atacadas, ¿no hay prioridad a la hora de defenderlas, antes de meternos en una nueva batalla?** –Preguntó con preocupación, sabiendo que ese hombre detestaba que se le pusiera en duda.

 **-¡Hay ya efectivos suficientes para defenderlas! La galaxia entera tiene cuerpos militares de la Primera Orden, busque en los lugares donde esos soldados aun estén sin movilizar y mándelos hacia la academia. El resto cumplirá bien su cometido. La acometida a nuestras bases ha sido improvisada, movida por el descubrimiento de uno de sus escondites. No son muchos, no están lo suficientemente organizados. Serán fácilmente derrotados. –** Señaló molesto ante las palabras de la mujer.

 **-Sí señor.** –Afirmó. **–Aunque Kylo Ren esperaba por mis naves para marchar hacia esas bases… ¿Cómo he de esquivarlo si no me dirijo hacia allí?**

 **-¡Piense usted misma por una vez!** –Gritó antes de desaparecer dejando a la rubia en el sitio. ¿Qué debía hacer? El caballero ya sospechaba de ella, si no iba con él hacia las bases, y en cambio se quedaba reuniendo efectivos para la academia, seria evidente. Maldijo entre dientes mientras con el ceño fruncido y casco bajo el brazo se viraba para salir. Jamás debió entrar en aquella sala la primera vez, todos sus problemas actuales estaban derivando a causa de esa fatídica decisión.

La mujer llegó minutos más tarde a la torre de mando. Paseó su vista por el lugar, respirando con cierto alivio al no ver al caballero. Se movió con rapidez hacia los oficiales que anteriormente habían compartido la mentira hacia el caballero, y localizando al de mayor rango le hablo apenas en susurros.

– **Tenemos que movilizar efectivos suficientes para atacar la academia. El líder Snoke ha ordenado llamar a los soldados que no hayan sido ya dirigidos hacia las bases. Hay que localizar a los de las bases más alejadas, sobre todo las que estén cercanas a la ubicación de Nixus.** –Sentenció con cierta inseguridad de si lo que se le acababa de ocurrir llegaría o no a buen puerto. **–Tengo que ir con Kylo Ren a repeler a la resistencia. Intentare que las naves se separen. Si me dirijo a la de menor riesgo será fácil irme de allí de inmediato en cuanto la zona sea segura, mientras que si su nave va hacia la otra, no podrá seguirme con facilidad ni mantenerme vigilada.** –Suspiró tras decir eso. El oficial no estaba muy seguro del resultado de esa pequeña maniobra, pero aun así no había otra opción.

 **-Comandante, si hacemos el llamamiento a las bases que están cercanas al borde exterior, muy probablemente tengamos tropas suficientes para acabar con el lugar en cuestión de horas. Incluso puedo movilizar uno o dos armados que se están ahora sin uso.**

 **-Hazlo, esa es la parte fácil, lo difícil es conseguir que Ren no vaya en mi misma nave.** –Sentencio con preocupación. **–No va a apartarme la vista de encima, desconfía de mí.** –Ambos quedaron un segundo en silencio, hasta que el oficial, se viró hacia ella en un momento.

 **-Mandaremos un informe de que necesitamos apoyo, ya sea en una u otra base, solo tenéis que movilizaros. Si Ren se ofrece para dar el apoyo, estarás libre de él para luego salir de allí. Si no es así, solo necesitas ser tu quien se ofrezca.** –Señaló provocando en la rubia una sonrisa satisfecha.

 **-Servirá. Entonces que así sea.** –Agregó antes de dirigirse a acabar de preparar todo lo necesario para partir.

No faltaba mucho para que las naves despegaran. Los soldados ya ataviados se movían hacia sus posiciones asignadas, mientras revisaban sus protecciones ya armas confirmando su buen funcionamiento. Ya estaba todo listo solo hacía falta que se diera la orden de despegue. Pero un reporte retrasó esa orden.

 **-Se ha localizado la posición del General Hux.** –Informó mientras llegaba a la carrera uno de los oficiales para alcanzar a la Comandante y el Caballero antes de que se adentraran en la nave. **–Al parecer se le ha identificado entre un grupo de la resistencia que está atacando una de las bases. Una de sus naves quedó dañada, en ella lo llevaban preso junto a varios de nuestros soldados. Los vieron cuando los estaban cambiando de nave.** –Informó mientras respiraba con agitación por la carrera.

 **-¿Han llevado a sus presos a la batalla?** –Se extrañó Kylo sin comprender el porqué de esa maniobra.

 **-No señor. Era una de las naves que no iba a entrar en la batalla. La alcanzaron cuando iba a alejarse de la zona de conflicto. Nuestros TIE ante la amenaza atacaron a cualquier nave enemiga, independientemente de si hicieran frente o no. Al parecer ese es el motivo de que tuvieran que cambiar de nave. Pero desconozco si han salido ya de la órbita del planeta.**

 **-Entonces…** -Susurró un instante el moreno antes de quedar en silencio meditando la información. **–Haced un patrón de movimiento de las naves desde la posición de su anterior asentamiento, hacia la ubicación de la base donde se les ha visto con Hux. Si iban a pasar de largo no tenían por qué llegar hasta ese lugar. Lo que delata que la base estaba en el camino hacia el lugar de destino de esa nave. Si no hubiera sido interceptada durante el enfrentamiento, seguramente habría seguido su camino.**

No tenía otro sentido para él, el hecho de que esa nave que les auguraba una buena moneda de cambio en cara a un futuro se expusiera tan abiertamente a ser atacada. **-Comparar los resultados con los datos que tenemos de enfrentamientos en los planetas que estén por el lugar del posible recorrido, puede ayudarnos a reducir la búsqueda. Buscar incluso pequeñas revueltas en pueblos y ciudades. Si están en un planeta en el que tengamos operativos, muy posiblemente habrán tenido precaución de no llamar la atención.** –El oficial afirmó mientras sobre una pequeña pantalla iba apuntando la información solicitada por el moreno. **–Que nos informen si los datos aportan algo relevante.** –Ordenó una última vez antes de virarse hacia la rubia que en silencio había observado como por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese hombre era capaz de comportarse como realmente dictaba que debía hacer por su cargo.

Cuando el oficial se alejó para cumplir las órdenes, Phasma ya con el casco puesto cubriendo su rostro se dirigió a él.

 **-Los datos que has pedido seguramente den como resultado un cono de coordenadas inmenso. Aun comprobando los planetas que hayan tenido o no roce con nuestras tropas, será como buscar una mota de arena en un desierto.**

 **-¿Tenias una idea mejor?** –La encaró con molestia. **–De otra forma tendríamos la galaxia entera para buscar. Acabó de reducir de forma considerable las ubicaciones a las que prestar atención. Deberías estar contenta, después de todo es para localizar al maldito de Hux.** –Escupió las palabras.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Ocuparon sus posiciones en las naves y rápidamente partieron del lugar. Pero en la torre de mando, las instrucciones se sucedieron tras su partida. El comunicado se generalizó, se comenzaron a movilizar las tropas del borde exterior, con un único objetivo, la academia. Era evidente que haciendo un movimiento tan arriesgado como era ese, la información rápidamente llegaría a oídos del caballero, pero esperaban que al no requerir de tropas que había que equipar proveyéndolos de cierto descanso entre misión y misión, el ataque se llevara a cabo cuanto antes, evitando así las consecuencias que pudieran impedirlo.

En el borde exterior, más concretamente en Nixus, los movimientos de comerciantes habían aumentado. Muchos partían de regreso a sus planetas portando la nueva noticia. Mientras otros corrían a equiparse. Los cadetes y mercenarios se movían por todo el lugar con sus armaduras ya preparadas. No sabían en que momento podrían atacar y se habían dispuesto turnos de vigilancia, debían tener todo el tiempo posible los cielos controlados.

Cada pocos minutos un reporte nuevo llegaba sobre los planetas adyacentes a Nixus en los cuales los contactos de Solo reportaban si había o no movimiento de naves hacia el planeta.

 **-Nuevo reporte.** –Alzó la voz un hombre desde la amplia sala que se usaba de foco de reunión y preparación para las distintas misiones o avanzadas. **–Negativo, no se ve movimiento todavía en el sistema adyacente.** –Señaló mientras miraba una de las pantallas sin prestar atención al resto. **–Añaden que si necesitamos guerreros, pueden aportarnos un amplio número.** –Esta vez sí viró su atención a la mujer que apoyada sobre una mesa prestaba atención a todo lo que acontecía mientras un droide medico trataba la herida, para acelerar su recuperación.

 **-¿Cuántos?** –Inquirió ella.

 **-No lo pone.**

 **-Pregunta que de cuantos dispondríamos.** –Habló con una sonrisa **. -¿Cuántos se han ofrecido a ayudar hasta ahora?** –Le preguntó a Yul que a su lado contabilizaba tropas.

 **-Medio millar, solo con los tres asentamientos grandes del borde exterior. Y comerciantes y traficantes están uniéndose a nosotros, aunque sus hombres no son tan numerosos, quizás entre todos haya unos cien más.** –Uri ensanchó más si pudo la sonrisa, mientras que con cierta sorpresa afirmaba.

 **-Jamás pensé que se nos unirían contra la Primera Orden. Pero me alegra que así sea.** –Susurró más para sí que para el resto.

 **-Son muchos los que están contra la Primera Orden, pero no se movilizan por ser pocos. Si tú, que tienes un número grande de efectivos los amenazas, es más probable que se unan a ti, les aportas una posibilidad de victoria.** –La mujer rio al escucharlo.

 **-Miras muy alto. No estoy encarando a la Primera Orden para acabar con ella. No soy la resistencia. Solo quiero que nos dejen en paz. Si nos ven como amenaza nos evitaran con el tiempo, así podremos seguir moviéndonos con libertad sin tenerlos encima.** –El muchacho se alzó de la pantalla y la encaró serio evidenciando la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

 **-Pero ellos esperan eso de ti al unirse.**

 **-No.** –Le respondió negando igualando su porte al del moreno. **–Si fuera así, se habrían unido a la resistencia hace años, y no lo hicieron. Ellos al igual que yo quieren evitar posicionarse, esta posible batalla es para afianzar esa postura. Tanto la Primera Orden como la resistencia nos aportan beneficios, y muy seguramente para nuestros aliados sea de la misma forma. Al romper el equilibrio por culpa de la academia, hemos perdido esa entrada constante de dinero y productos. Tenemos que hacernos ver para que sepan que no pueden acabar con nosotros, y que si no se meten en nuestro camino podemos ser útiles para ellos.** –Habló con seguridad.

 **-Uri. No pensaras que Snoke ignorará el hecho de que la academia haya traicionado a la Primera Orden y mirar hacia otro lugar viéndonos útiles en un futuro. ¿Verdad?** –Preguntó incrédulo. La castaña desvió la mirada.

 **-Claro que no, pero si no hago nada, entonces sí que supondrá nuestro fin, intento hacer todo lo posible para que podamos seguir viviendo como ahora. No quiero estar huyendo eternamente por el simple hecho de que le temo.** –Lo encaró al decir esas palabras. **–Soy consciente de que es muy posible que al final tengamos que acabar huyendo, pero hasta entonces daré tanta guerra como me sea posible.** -Fue entonces cuando el muchacho desvió su mirada analizando lo dicho por la mujer.

Era difícil darse cuenta del peligro que corrían encarando a la Primera Orden, pero la castaña lo tenía siempre presente, solo esperaba que por algún motivo milagroso, lo que tanto temía no ocurriera. Se mantuvo pensativa y preocupada a partes iguales, el muchacho tenía razón, pero si se dejaba vender por el pesimismo de esa realidad, nunca lograría nada de lo que quería conseguir. Suspiró con pesadez, mientras cerraba los ojos y notaba al droide rodearla para atender la herida de su espalda.

– **Yul, ¿tú que quieres hacer? No te he preguntado directamente. Llevas años sin decidir sobre tu vida. Te arrastre a la Primera Orden, luego Kylo te arrastró con Snoke y ahora te encuentras aquí conmigo pero de nuevo dudo sea por tu propia decisión. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?**

El joven se quedó un momento en silencio, para tras un par de segundos encogerse de hombros. **–No lo sé.** –Soltó una pequeña risa apagada. **–Realmente no tengo nada encontrar de la Primera Orden. Tampoco encontrar de la resistencia. Y mucho menos en tu contra y este lugar.**

 **-¿Entonces?** –Se preocupó por la respuesta del muchacho, y buscando sus ojos le giró el rostro con una de sus manos.

 **-Hace tiempo que perdí lo que quedaba de mi familia, solo Nut esta con vida, y para él tú eres más su familia ya que yo.** –Hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia un lateral de la estancia buscando apartar la mirada de la mujer. **–En otro tiempo me hubiese gustado vivir tranquilamente, pero las circunstancias me han hecho ver que eso para mí ya no es posible.** –Confesó momentos después, con una sutil sonrisa, su rostro se apagó levemente antes de proseguir. **–Hace años que no conozco otra cosa que la guerra. Ya sea de un bando u otro, solo he visto enfrentamientos, muertes y sufrimiento, creo que a pesar de no ser lo que en un principio quería, el fin de la guerra es lo que ahora quiero.** –Añadió con seriedad, volviendo su vista a la mujer. **–Quizás si se consigue pueda tener en el futuro lo que tanto quería antes.** –Finalizó su palabras mostrando de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa algo más esperanzada que la anterior.

Uri se encontraba con ceño fruncido mientras este hablaba, por la molestia de haber sido una de los culpables de haberle robado ese futuro que tanto ansiaba. **–Nunca debí haberte llevado conmigo.** – se regañó a sí misma. **–La resistencia, te habría guiado hacia el camino que deseas, o al menos te habría mostrado una forma de luchar por él.** –Le señaló. Estaba molesta consigo misma, siempre sus actos tenían consecuencias, eso lo sabía, pero saber que alguien a quien atesoraba había visto truncado su futuro por una mala decisión suya le dolía más que todas las otras malas decisiones que con los años cargaba a su espalda.

 **-Si hubiera estado con la resistencia muy probablemente Kylo me habría dado caza, es gracias a que estoy con vosotros que sigo con vida. No todo ha sido malo.** –Intentó animarla.

 **-Yo tenía la misión de traerte o matarte, por más que dije que eras libre de escoger… nunca hubo otro camino aparte de la Primera Orden.** –Confesó molesta consigo mima Uri alzándose de su sitio con dificultad e ignorando los reproches del droide. **–Lo siento, yo te arrebaté tu vida por orden explicita de Snoke.** –Susurró sin mirarlo antes de moverse del lugar dejando al muchacho en aquel lugar sin posibilidad a decir nada, aunque tampoco supiera que decir tras conocer esa información.

Una voz se alzó por sobre las demás minutos más tarde de que la castaña dejara la sala. Captando la atención de todos, al igual que la del muchacho, que tras ese rato mirando la pantalla frente suya, no era capaz de sacarse sus últimas palabras de la cabeza.

 **-¡Las bases cercanas se movilizan!** –Habló el hombre encargado de los reportes **. –¡Llegan varios informes que dicen haber avistado dos armados dirigirse hacia nuestra ubicación!**

 **-¿Dos armados?** –Preguntó Yul en un susurro de incredulidad, antes de correr a confirmar la información. **-¡Mierda! No contábamos con esto.** –Se giró sobre sus talones con rapidez, y cruzando la amplia sala, corrió por los pasillos en busca de la castaña. La Primera Orden no solía movilizar los armados a excepción de que atacara a la resistencia. Los estaban considerando como una verdadera amenaza, lo que rompía por completo sus cálculos. **-¡Dos armados!** –Gritó cuando alcanzó el cuarto de la mujer, apoyándose de forma precipitada en el marco de la puerta. **-¡Han movilizado dos armados!** –Uri se giró de golpe para mirarlo con su rostro tiznado de asombro y lo que el Yul, calificó como pánico.

- **No puede ser… es imposible, no van a tener piedad.**


	36. Chapter 36

**NOTA: Me ha dado cuenta con el tiempo que he tenido (aparte de mis muchas erratas de escritura) una errata importante. No se llaman armados, son destructores, así que de a partir de ahora será destructores, pero es lo mismo que hasta ahora he llamado armados.**

 **Cap 36: Peligro.**

 **-No puede ser, es imposible, no tendremos oportunidad contra ellos.** Repetía una y otra vez la castaña tras enterarse del movimiento masivo de tropas por parte de la Primera Orden para acabar con ellos. **-En cada uno de esos destructores puede haber más de 40.000 efectivos… y son dos.** –Clavó la vista en el joven, tras sentarse en su cama resignada. **–Ni con todos los hombres que podamos reunir y contando a civiles llegaríamos a igualar uno de esos destructores. ¡Ni siquiera en la mitad!** –Negó varias veces mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

El joven asustado se agachó frente a ella. **–Pero podemos destruirlos antes de que movilicen a las tropas de su interior, eso ya se ha hecho antes.** –Señaló con un deje de esperanza, recordando cómo durante su estancia en la Primera Orden recordaba haber vivido sucesos similares.

 **-Sí, se ha hecho, por la resistencia.** –Aclaró alzando la mirada cargada de pánico. **–Ellos tienen naves más grandes y mejor preparadas que nosotros, sobre todo para luchar contra los destructores. Los martillos que ellos usan, prácticamente han sido diseñados para ello.** –Hablaba gesticulando en exceso, obligando al joven a dar un paso hacia atrás para no recibir un impacto por error. **–Nosotros, lo máximo que tenemos son las naves que hemos requisado de la Primera Orden, el resto son pequeñas, demasiado para atacar una nave tan grande en igualdad de condiciones. Podemos hacer frente a los TIEs y otros tipos de naves algo mayores, como la mía o la de Kylo, pero no un destructor.** –Negaba de nuevo volviendo a esconder su cabeza entre sus manos.

 **-Pero… Uri, es probable que no lleven a todos los efectivos, si se han movilizado a prisa, seguramente no lleven ni la mitad.** –La castaña, abrió los ojos de improvisto y alzó la mirada para observarlo con atención mientras en su cabeza hacia cálculos.

 **-Un destructor necesita de mínimo 5.000 miembros para poder tripularla… serian 10.000 si van con el mínimo, pero si van a enfrentarnos, llevaran más, aunque nuestro asentamiento no es tan grande, quizás no nos hayan tenido tanto en cuenta…** -susurraba para ella misma los datos que recababa. **-¿De dónde vienen los destructores? ¿Sabes de donde han salido?** –Preguntó a prisa, recibiendo una negativa por parte del muchacho. Se alzó casi de un salto, recibiendo el dolor de su abdomen en consecuencia.

 **-¡Uri!** –Corrió a agarrarla cuando el dolor hizo que la mujer se doblara sobre sí misma.

 **-Tranquilo, ha sido mi culpa.** –Y dicho eso le hizo una señal para que la acompañara. **–Tenemos que saber de qué base provienen, si tenemos suerte es de las que hay próximas al borde exterior, quizás podremos hacerles frente el tiempo suficiente para que desalojen este lugar.** –Hizo una pausa agarrándose el abdomen. **-Son bases tranquilas, sin mucho movimiento, no superan cada una de ellas los 25.000 efectivos. Y no todos podrían estar en el destructor, siempre se debe dejar una cantidad mínima en la base por emergencias.** –Informó mientras con ayuda del muchacho, intentaba semi correr para alcanzar la sala de información.

 **-¿Entonces habría una posibilidad?** –Preguntó alcanzar la sala, mientras dejaba a la mujer junto a la mesa de los reportes. Ella afirmó y de inmediato comenzó a reubicar la información y a pedir detalles de todas las localizaciones donde habían sido vistos, al igual que cualquier información, de los aliados que tenían en zonas de la Primera Orden, que muy probablemente podrían aportar datos de gran relevancia sobre el número de efectivos movilizados.

Kylo y Phasma por su parte alcanzaron su destino tras largo rato viajando. Como pudieron comprobar en una primera instancia las naves de la resistencia se estaban afanando en dar batalla, aunque poco a poco iban viendo reducido su número. La cantidad de TIEs que despegaban en cuanto los pilotos estaban preparados no mermaba, o no aun, mientras hubiera pilotos en tierra dispuestos a correr a la batalla.

Por otro lado, los soldados de tierra si estaban teniendo más problema en parar las acometidas de los muchos miembros de la resistencia que los acosaban. Ambos descendieron a prisa de la nave al ver el estado actual de la contienda, corriendo a dar apoyo donde fuera necesario, sin miramientos. Las pocas tropas que habían llevado con ellos, hacían lo propio recorriendo el lugar, aumentando las filas de la Primera Orden, y replegando en muchos focos a la resistencia, que ya fuera por bajas o por la superioridad numérica comenzaban a replegarse poco a poco hacia sus naves.

 **-No dejéis que lleguen a las naves.** –Dio la orden Phasma al ver como varios ya las habían alcanzado y tenían la intención de partir del lugar. Tenían la oportunidad de acabar con un amplio número de enemigos. Si los dejaban escapar en un futuro volverían para atacar, con más opositores y más preparados.

Varias naves de la resistencia pasaron sobre sus cabezas seguidos por varios TIEs, que incansables les daban caza, hasta que una de las naves tras recibir un impacto, no pudo virar y dando vueltas sobre sí misma se estampó contra el suelo al otro lado de la pista de aterrizaje. Kylo alzó la vista comprobando que de esa nave no salía nadie con vida, antes de proseguir esquivando y frenando disparos desde todas las direcciones.

Una voz aterrizaje captó la atención de moreno entre los ruidos de explosiones y la batalla. Buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar. **–¡Finn! Tenemos que irnos nos están masacrando.** –Gritaba la mujer dueña de la voz, mientras miraba con pesar la multitud de cadáveres que se iban acumulando por toda la zona.

 **-¡Da el aviso, yo ahora mismo no puedo!** –Le gritaba en respuesta el joven, mientras con dificultad hacia frente a varios soldados, atrincherados donde a su pesar el exsoldado no era capaz de alcanzarlos. La muchacha corrió cuanto pudo esquivando disparos en busca de uno de los superiores de la resistencia.

 **-Tenemos que irnos, en el otro lado de la pista apenas y quedan de los nuestros con vida.** -El hombre afirmó a su pesar, pero en cuestión de segundos la información de una retirada ya se había extendido por todos los comunicadores de la resistencia.

 **-¡Chatarrera!** –Bramó con fuerza captando su atención el caballero desde la distancia, provocando en la joven un pequeño sobresaltó que por poco le vale el impacto de un disparo.

 **-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No, no!** –negó rotunda la susodicha mientras apremiaba el paso a los demás para que subieran a las naves, mientras intentaba cubrirles la huida con la fuerza. **-¡Correr!** –les apremió el paso, al ver como Ren se aproximaba directo hacia ella. Uno de los rebeldes tropezó en su carrera por alcanzar la nave. La padawan se lanzó a ayudarle al tiempo que el caballero alzaba su mano para impedirle hacerlo.

Rey apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras prácticamente inmóvil se oponía al control del caballero, para alzar su propia mano y con ello lanzar al rebelde hacia el interior de la nave. **-¡Iros!** –Gritó con fuerza, al ver que tras un paso en firme hacia adelante, podía de nuevo moverse. El hombre voló y la nave comenzó a elevarse aun con la compuerta abierta.

 **-¡Rey!** –La voz de Finn se escuchó desde la nave, mientras aferrándose a lo que podía sacaba la mitad de su cuerpo por la compuerta.

 **-¡Iros! Os alcanzaré.** –Gritó a la vez que con un rápido giró conseguía frenar la acometida del caballero, que frente a ella había intentado cortarla con el sable. **–Ren** –siseó su nombre retándolo con la mirada.

 **-Al fin te has aprendido mi nombre.** –Ironizó, dando un paso atrás para volver arremeter varias veces consecutivas. **–Te has quedado sola, ya no hay forma de que salgas de aquí con vida.** –Le aseguró con prepotencia al ver como las naves partían dejándola en el lugar.

 **-No necesito a nadie para salir de aquí, me basto y me sobro, sea como sea escaparé, aunque tarde, pero lo haré.** –Lo encaró sin un ápice de miedo. **–No pienso morir aquí, y mucho menos ahora.** –Agregó con furia ejerciendo fuerza contra el caballero, obligándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás, cuando ella comenzó a atacar no limitándose a solo defenderse.

 **-¡Nunca lo lograras!**

 **-¡Rétame! Y ya veremos quién es el que gana.**

Mientras en el extremo de la pista de aterrizaje ocurría eso, al otro lado, aun varias naves de la resistencia eran incapaces de escapar de la zona. El enfrentamiento se había agravado en cuanto los soldados se concentraron en ellos. Fue entonces cuando la señal que esperaba la ahora Comandante llegó. Un comunicado se difundió con rapidez por las tropas. La otra base necesitaba de apoyó.

Phasma buscó con la vista al caballero, y al verlo en la distancia ocupada con la padawan, sonrió bajo el casco. **–Que mi destacamento se preparé saldremos a dar apoyó a la otra tropa. Aquí ya os valéis solos.** –Informó al ver la facilidad en la que estaban enfrentando a los rezagados, de los cuales varios ya se encontraban capturados para sacarle información.

 **-Comandante, ¿y Ren?** –Preguntó uno de los soldados, a sabiendas que el caballero había llegado con ellos.

 **-Ren tiene una prioridad ahora mismo.** –Sentenció segura. **–La padawan de Luke Skywalker, él se quedara aquí hasta capturarla o matarla.** –Y dicho eso se movió a prisa movilizando a sus soldados, que se iban adentrando en las naves, en cuanto sabían de la orden. Las dos naves tardaron apenas minutos en despegar. Los soldados en tierra ni siquiera desviaron la atención para ver partir las naves, mientras la contienda continuaba.

El zumbar de las espadas no cesó por largo rato. Kylo y Rey se movían a pesar de los escombros. Las heridas ya eran más que evidentes en ambos, cortes y quemaduras adornaban sus cuerpos, pero por suerte habían logrado esquivar los golpes más dañinos.

Había caído ya la noche, cuando ambos sin aliento se afanaban por aguantar las acometidas. Sus pechos se movían agitados por el cansancio, el dolor de sus cuerpos era evidente por tanto esfuerzo. **–Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad contra mí.** –Le espetó el caballero.

Rey apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, en la zona colindante a la pista de aterrizaje, buscando calmar su respiración. **–La he tenido hasta ahora.** –Logró decir agitada. Agachándose con rapidez cuando el sable, pasó prácticamente rozando su cabeza, provocando que el árbol comenzara a caer.

 **-¡Pretendías cortarme la cabeza!** –Inquirió alterada. **-¿Así quieres convencerme de que me rinda?** –arremetió de nuevo en sucesivas ocasiones.

Ambos estaban igualados, ninguno tenía las de ganar, solo el paso del tiempo y el cansancio podría decir quien sería o no el vencedor. Pero un mal movimiento inclinó la balanza hacia uno de los lados. Uno de los escombros se movió de su lugar. Provocando que la joven se desestabilizara. Rey hizo el amago por agarrarse a lo que fuera, pero de nada sirvió, un gritó ahogado se escuchó antes de que el caballero frenara sus movimientos en seco.

 **-Estúpida… debías haber dejado que te cortara la cabeza, hubiera sido más fácil de lo que ahora tendrás que pasar.** -Fue lo único que añadió, antes de agacharse para coger el cuerpo inconsciente, por el golpe, de la castaña. No sin antes guardar ambos sables, donde la joven no pudiera alcanzarlos.

La batalla había estaba prácticamente acabada en aquel lugar. Los soldados se afanaban por mantener presos a los de la resistencia que aún seguían con vida, mientras los llevaban hacia el interior de las instalaciones para encarcelarlos. El caballero llegó captando parte de la atención de los soldados, al verlo llegar con la joven. **–Señor ¿Está muerta?** –Preguntó uno de los soldados al alcanzar su posición.

 **-No, pero no despertara, yo me encargaré de ello. Maniatarla lo mejor que podáis y metedla en mi nave. La llevaré con el líder Snoke, en cuanto ambas bases están completamente recuperadas.** –Informó, recibiendo la afirmación del soldado, que rápidamente llamó a varios más para poder encargarse de la muchacha.

Otro de un rango superior se acercó a informar de inmediato. **–Señor, hemos conseguido neutralizar a todos los de la resistencia en este lugar. Los pocos que quedan ya han sido apresados, el resto están muertos o han escapado.**

 **-¿Y la Comandante Phasma?** –preguntó no logrando verla por el lugar.

 **-Se pidieron refuerzos para dar apoyo a la otra base atacada desde la central. La Comandante marchó con las tropas que había traído, mientras usted luchaba contra la discípula de Luke.**

 **-¿Desde la central?** –Preguntó con molestia, recibiendo una nueva afirmación por parte del soldado. El moreno afinó la mirada, había pretendido desde un inicio no perder de vista a la rubia, pero ante su obcecación con la chatarrera, su principal preocupación, había quedado relegada a un segundo plano, teniendo como consecuencia el desconocimiento de su situación. **-¿Cuál es el estado de la otra base?**

 **-Según la información que poseemos aún se encuentran en plena batalla. Al ser más pequeña tenía menos efectivos y se les está haciendo difícil recuperarla. Pero ya se ha dado orden a que las tropas que puedan ir desde esta base, deberán salir cuanto antes. ¿Piensa dar apoyo?**

 **-Si, en cuanto metáis a la prisionera dentro de la nave partiré hacia la otra base.** –Se giró sobre si mismo de inmediato rumbo a su nave. Se le estaba descontrolando todo, al menos tenía la certeza que el hecho de haber capturado a la joven supondría un giro a su favor con respecto a Snoke.

Se situó en el asiento del piloto, preparando el posible despegue mientras escuchaba como los soldados entraban y salían de la nave. Activó las comunicaciones, recibiendo los reportes de lo ocurrido y las distintas ordenes que se seguían dando. La batalla parecía que aún seguía en pleno climax, no había reportes positivos por ningún lugar y se pedían en repetidas veces que se enviaran tropas para hacer frente a enemigo. Viró su atención un segundo al ver como el soldado reportaba que todo estaba listo. **–Bien.** –Musitó antes de esperar a que el silencio predominara en el lugar, para hacer despegar la nave, cuando ya no hubiera ningún soldado.

Apenas fueron unos minutos lo que tardó en alcanzar la otra base. Al estar situada en el mismo sistema, la cercanía permitía alcanzar el lugar incluso con naves de corta distancia, incluso con TIEs, los cuales varios de ellos sobrepasaron su posición, gracias a la mayor velocidad que poseía. **–¡Urge apoyo en las lanzaderas de despegue!** –Habló alarmado uno de los oficiales por los comunicadores. Kylo al escucharlo viró con rapidez hacia la zona indicada, al llegar se apreciaba como varias de las naves de la resistencia se afanaban por destrozar la lanzadera para impedir con ello que más naves pudieran despegar para hacerles frente.

El caballero con rapidez inició una persecución. Las naves enemigas rápidamente desviaron su ruta ante la amenaza. Los soldados en tierra se apresuraron a despejar la zona, quitaban escombros y defendían el lugar, en cuanto las nuevas naves enemigas se acercaban para intentar recobrar la tarea que en un inicio mantenían las que ahora estaban siendo acosadas por el caballero.

 **-¡Derribar las naves! Es de máxima prioridad, si no nuestros cazas no serán capaces de despegar.** –Dio la orden en pleno gritó el moreno, alcanzando al fin a una de las naves que se precipitó de inmediato contra el suelo, creando una enorme voluta de humo que cubrió en parte el cielo de aquel lugar.

 **-Señor, tienen más naves actualmente en el cielo que nosotros.** –Informó uno de los oficiales. **–Los pocos TIEs que lograron salir antes de que interrumpieran los despegues han sido casi todos neutralizados, solo los recién llegados de la otra base y dos de los iniciales están en el cielo. Su nave en la excepción, hasta que no lleguen los refuerzos de la otra base, no hay más naves disponibles.** –El silencio del caballero era evidente, mientras analizaba la situación, no era posible que solo su nave estuviera en el cielo junto a los TIEs, Phasma se suponía que había llegado hace tiempo con más naves. **-Estamos intentando derribarlos desde tierra, pero en cuanto ven los antiaéreos los neutralizan.** –Habló de nuevo el oficial captando su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Y los refuerzos de la Comandante Phasma? ¿Han caído?** –Inquirió, con severidad, mientras buscaba darle caza a otra de las naves. **–Partió desde la otra base hace largo rato.**

 **-¿La Comandante Phama? Señor, la Comandante no está aquí, no tengo reporte alguno al respecto. Su llegada y las de los TIEs momentos antes, son los primeros refuerzos que han venido a dar apoyo desde que la batalla dio inicio.** –Desvió de nuevo su atención de la nave enemiga cuando le llegó la información, dejando con ello, que escapara de su persecución.

 **-¡¿Dónde está Phasma?!** –Alzó la voz alarmado virando completamente la nave, para sobrevolar la zona en busca de algún rastro al respecto de las naves de la rubia.

 **-Señor… no sabemos nada de la comandante. No tenemos reporte alguno.** –Intentó serenarlo en cuanto escuchó los gritos.

 **-¡Maldita sea!** –Bramó toqueteando varios de los botones, buscando algo en concreto, hasta que dio con la línea de comunicación que buscaba. **-¡¿Dónde esta Phasma?!** –Alzó la voz de nuevo, sorprendiendo en el otro lado al oficial en la base principal.

 **-Señor…** -Consiguió hablar en un breve susurro, asustado por el reciente contacto. **–No, se nada.** –Intentaba hablar sin que los otros oficiales escucharan.

 **-¡Pues busca! ¡Dime donde esta Phasma! ¡De inmediato!** –Apremió al oficial, que con un llamativo titubeo afirmó en su centralita. Los minutos pasaban, la impaciencia por parte del caballero se evidenciaba más y más mientras no cesaba en la búsqueda por todo el lugar, desfogándose en ocasiones su rabia con las naves enemigas que se cruzaban frente a la suya, no teniendo miramiento alguno en disparar en contables ocasiones, hasta que por fin la respuesta llegó.

 **-Señor.** –El susurró captó su atención. **–De nuevo esta en el borde exterior.** –Hizo una pausa antes de añadir. **–En la misma zona, con varias naves, y destructores. Los altos mandos están llevando el seguimiento de la misión.** –Finalizó la información. **–No puedo saber más, me he arriesgado mucho para saber eso.** –Añadió con la esperanza de que no le pidiera que indagara más sobre el asunto.

 **-¡Maldita sea!** -Un sonoro puñetazo resonó en el metal de la nave, antes de que el caballero la hiciera virar por completo. Ignoró las peticiones por información por parte de los oficiales que controlaban la situación en el lugar. Le daba igual ya que se recuperara o no la base, ahora tenía una prioridad distinta. La academia había sido descubierta, y estaba siendo atacada, no podía olvidarse y hacer como si nada ocurriera.

No tenía sentido, los destructores eran una ofensiva demasiado exagerada para el tamaño del asentamiento, eso solo significaba una cosa. Su maestro no le había creído y a pesar de ello, le había dado órdenes como si hubiera sido así.

Salió de la atmosfera de aquel planeta. Tenía autonomía suficiente para alcanzar Nixus. Activó la hipervelocidad tras meter las coordenadas adecuadas. El saltó fue rápido, estaba cerca. Intentaba contactar con la academia, sabia cuáles eran las líneas seguras, llevaba años usándolas, pero esta vez era incapaz de conseguir contactar. **–Contesta, contesta…** -susurraba una y otra vez mientras proseguía buscando. Se acercaba poco a poco a la situación del planeta. El movimiento de naves era evidente, poco a poco los puntos en su pantalla se mostraron. Una cantidad abrumadora de ellos llenaba casi por completo la zona, junto con dos más grandes y llamativos.

 **-¡Kylo!** –Escuchó la voz llamándolo al fin desde el comunicador. **-¡Mierda! Responde.** –Le apremió la castaña al otro lado del intercomunicador.

 **-¡Uri! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?** –Preguntó preocupado.

 **-Estoy bien, estamos bien.** –Corrigió, al mirar a todos a su alrededor. **-Han movilizado dos destructores, estamos haciéndoles frente, pero estamos perdiendo muchos hombres. Llegaron antes de tiempo, son pocos no están completos. Nos llegan refuerzos constantemente, pero tenemos que inutilizar la infraestructura. Con ello sus soldados serán inútiles.** –Hizo una pausa cuando unos disparos se escucharon a través del comunicador. **–Mis hombres aguantan bien, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, he movilizado a los civiles y los niños, ya están yendo hacia la otra burbuja por los túneles, solo quedamos los que podemos luchar. Si esto continua ordenaré la retirada. No puedo permitirme el que todos mueran.** –Agregó con seriedad y desesperación a lo que el caballero apretó los mandos de la nave con fuerza.

 **-Aguanta, ¿me escuchas? Aguanta, me da igual como lo hagas, pero tienes que aguantar. Destrózalos, usa la fuerza, usa tus habilidades, lo que sea necesario pero hazlo. No mueras.** –Le habló con severidad, antes de dirigir la nave hacia uno de los destructores. **-Escúchame.** –Le llamó la atención una nueva vez. **–Busca una nave, cualquiera que no sea identificable como de la academia, coge a Yul y llévatelo contigo, haz lo que sea posible, busca la forma de que no te identifique como de la academia, y parte hacia el segundo destructor.** –Informaba, mientras analizaba las posibilidades. **–Equípate como soldado o piloto, que Yul haga lo mismo, quiero que te unas a mi nave, necesito.** –Matizó **. –Que te unas a mi nave, vamos a inutilizar uno de los destructores.** -Hizo una pausa antes de añadir. **–Y voy a destrozar a los desgraciados que han intentado matarte.** –Sentenció.

 **-¿Seremos capaces?-**

 **-Lo haremos, debemos hacerlo.** -Aseguró antes de moverse del asiento y dirigirse hacia la estancia que hacía las veces de celda. Abrió la puerta a prisa, y se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Rey.

Pasó su mano sobre la frente de la joven que tras unos segundos despertó, alarmada al ver al caballero frente a ella. Intentó escapar, escurriendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero la pared se lo impidió. **–Estate quieta chatarrera.** -Le espetó el moreno mientras la liberaba de cualquier prisión, que tuviera.

 **-¿Qué me vas a hacer?** –Preguntó preocupada, al ver que solo el hombre estaba en se lugar, nadie podría impedirle hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

– **Cierra esa maldita boca que tienes y ven ahora mismo conmigo.** –Se alzó en pie, agarrándola del brazo con brusquedad para tirar de ella, y moviéndose por toda la nave, prácticamente la arrastró hacia la cabina del piloto, donde la empujó hacia el asiento del copiloto.

 **-¿Qué haces?** –Preguntó sin comprender nada de la situación. El caballero le dedicó una mirada de odio, antes de agarrar los mandos.

 **-Querías acabar con la Primera Orden ¿no?** –Le escupió las palabras mientras proseguía acercando la nave al destructor. **–Vamos a tomar ese destructor.** –Agregó mientras le lanzaba su sable laser, la cual la joven cazó al vuelo, antes de mirar que era cierto que se dirigían hacia la gran nave.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Han atacado la academia, en Nixus.** –Fue su única respuesta. El silencio por parte de la castaña fue más que evidente cuando comprendió que era lo que ocurría.

 **-Has desertado…** -susurró levemente. No hubo respuesta ya fuera afirmativa o negativa, solo silencio. Desde sus posiciones hacían el seguimiento a las naves, estaban en un lugar en el que pasaban desapercibidos, su nave no llamaba la atención ya fuera para un bando como para otro. Una de las naves la Primera Orden comenzó a moverse de forma errática a causa de un fallo en su motor.

 _ **-Uri esa nave no va a aguantar.**_ –Sentenció el caballero al identificarla mediante la fuerza.

 **-** _ **Dame apoyó, no había otra, estaba en tierra es una de las que derribamos.**_ –Informó la mujer. El caballero varió su rumbo hasta alcanzar la nave de la mujer buscando acoplarla. Fue cuestión de tiempo, pero pronto el chasquido de los metales, se hizo evidente. Kylo se alzó en pie, y de inmediato Rey lo imitó corriendo hacia la compuerta, cuando las puertas se abrieron, la joven dio un paso hacia atrás.

 **-¡Era una trampa!** **Sabía que era una trampa tuya**. –Acusó al caballero, antes de ver como el piloto corría a abrazar al caballero. **–Oh… oh no.** –Susurró sorprendida por ese gesto, antes de saber quiénes eran los recién llegados, calmando sus nervios levemente.

 **-Todo es un caos, ahí abajo no paramos, estamos movilizando a todos, los equipos no paran, cada vez que una nave de las nuestras cae, buscamos supervivientes e intentamos hacer que otra ocupe su lugar.** –hablaba a prisa con preocupación en el rostro y gesticulando en exceso, recibiendo más de una afirmación de apoyó por parte de Yul que corroboraba la información. **-La enfermería está llena, los heridos se amontonan en las paredes. Es horrible…** -hizo una pausa pasándose la mano por el cabello de forma desesperada. **–Han buscado aniquilarnos, si los destructores hubieran estado completos ahora mismo seriamos ya un mero recuerdo.** –Finalizó mientras se agarraba al caballero buscando que al no moverse el dolor del estómago mermara.

Al ver ese gesto el caballero se preocupó y la agarró, mirándola con cuidado. **-¿Estas bien?** –Preguntó mirando como ella se agarraba la zona de la herida.

 **-Si tranquilo, no es nada, los droides se han afanado por acelerar la curación, son restos, necesito un poco más con ellos y ya estará lista.** –Mintió. Yul a su espalda negaba evidenciando la mentira.

 **-No digas tonterías, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas tan mal? Yul podría haber venido solo.** –Gruñó el caballero mientras la guiaba hacia uno de los asientos desplegables de la nave.

 **-Estoy bien, haría lo mismo ahí debajo de lo que pienso hacer aquí, la diferencia es que mis acciones aquí serán más efectivos, abajó ya tienen mis órdenes, podrán moverse libremente. Y aquí puedo ayudar.** –Respondió segura.

 **-Aun así…**

 **-Nada, es hora de luchar, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis hombres se exponen a la muerte.** –Hizo el amago por alzarse pero el caballero se lo impidió. **-¡Kylo!**

 **-No te muevas hasta que lleguemos.** –Le ordenó antes de moverse hacia la cabina del piloto. **-¡Chatarrera! ¡Ocupa tu puesto!**

 **-¡Si! Si.** –dio un pequeño respingo ante el grito y corrió hacia el lugar asignado para ella.

 **-Uri…** -Le llamó Yul **-¿Qué hace aquí Rey? ¿Y por qué esta con Kylo?** –Preguntó curioso a lo que la mujer se encogió de hombros negando.

Se movieron con rapidez, abandonando en el espacio la nave dañada, hasta que alcanzaron la zona de abordaje del destructor, cuando el hombre se alzó en pie y sin mirarla Rey lo imitó y escuchó las instrucciones que este daba hacia los presentes.

 **-Eres mi prisionera, vamos a inutilizarlo desde dentro. Comporte como siempre haces.** –Le indicó mientras esperaba a que alcanzara el lugar a su lado, donde le dio una especie de grilletes, que le tendió para que ella misma se los colocara de forma que pudiera soltárselos en cuanto sea necesario. **–Sabes de naves, lo demostraste hace años. Tenemos que inutilizarlo, no hace falta que destrocemos la nave, mientras no puedan moverse ni enviar efectivos será suficiente, así podrán acceder a ella.** –La joven dudó, pero afirmó una única vez. **–Aquí los cuatro podemos usar la fuerza, ellos no lo saben, aprovechemos eso.** –Hizo una pausa para mirar a su discípulo y mujer. **–Vosotros conocéis la estructura, sabéis moveros, en caso de ser necesario inutilizar los sistemas de comunicación y armamento. Nosotros.** –Señaló a Rey. **–Inutilizaremos los motores.**

 **-Mis hombres se centraran en el otro, ya he dado el aviso.** –Afirmó Uri.

 **-Entonces es hora de comenzar.** –Sentenció el caballero, captando la atención de Rey que mirando a los otros tres aun no llegaba a comprender en que facción de la guerra se encontraban.

 **-¿Me vais a matar después?** –Ninguno respondió. El caballero agarró con fuerza su brazo para guiarla como su escolta. Y los otros dos se posicionaron tras ellos. Lo que fuera a pasar, más tarde pasaría, ahora solo había una opción y era ese destructor.


	37. Chapter 37

**Cap 37: Pasarelas**

Miradas y susurros se sucedían por cada pasillo que iban pasado, pero ninguno se atrevía a alzar la voz para saber el motivo por el que el caballero se encontraba en la nave. No se había recibido comunicación al respecto, pero la presencia de Rey a su lado, esposada y siendo prácticamente arrastrada en contra, de lo que ellos creían, su voluntad hacia ver que muy posiblemente la casualidad de que el caballero se encontrara cerca de la zona tras la joven, les había llevado hacia esa enorme nave.

Rey ejercía bien su papel, se removía cada poco, alzaba la voz en repetidas ocasiones deleitándole a los presentes con una sarta de insultos y maldiciones hacia el caballero, y hacia amagos por intentar escapar siempre sin éxito.

A la par que los muchos curiosos, también se veía como las tropas se movían de un lado a otro, en dirección a las naves. Conforme se iban preparando los equipos de soldados, estos eran asignados de inmediato a una tarea.

 _ **-Son muchos.**_ –Señaló mentalmente Uri contando unidades conforme las iba viendo. _ **–Creía que habría menos**_ **.** –Sentenció con preocupación al ver como los cálculos que había hecho basándose en el origen de las naves, había sido erróneo.

 _ **-Si te han visto como una amenaza, habrán pedido efectivos de bases cercanas, pero la nave no está al completo.**_ –Confirmó Kylo. _ **-Si no fuera así habríamos visto mucho más movimiento, y no habría tantas naves aun en la lanzadera. He contado casi veinte en la sección por donde hemos entrado. De estar completamente operativa, todas esas naves deberían estar ya sobrevolando el planeta, o al menos un porcentaje mucho mayor del que hay actualmente.**_ –La información que iba dando el caballero era útil. Ella misma lo había visto, pero aún le parecía un buen apoyo que le corroboraran sus sospechas.

 **-¿Dos tercios quizás?** –Preguntó refiriéndose a la cantidad de efectivos.

 **-Sí, posiblemente. Algo menos si no contamos a los operarios, ellos no son amenaza a la hora de atacarnos, pero si debemos evitar que vean cuales son las causas del mal funcionamiento de la nave cuando lo hayamos hecho.**

 **-Pensaba que destrozarías la maquinaria con tu sable.** –Rio levemente la castaña bajo el casco, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del moreno.

 **-Se controlarme, sobre todo cuando sé que una nave de estas características es útil y me puede suponer un enorme beneficio.** –Señaló con molestia parándose un segundo, obligó a los demás a imitarlo, antes de proseguir de nuevo su paso.

 _ **-¿Vas a usarla?**_ –Se sobresaltó esta vez Uri, siendo ella quien frenara sus pasos antes, de tener que acelerar para alcázar al resto.

 _ **-Vamos a usarla.**_ –Aclaró el mayor.

 **-¿Ocurre algo?** –Preguntó Yul mirando a la mujer y seguidamente al caballero

 **-No, tranquilo.** –Negó rápidamente Uri. **–Sigamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.**

En tierra eran muchas las naves que se iban precipitando sobre la capa de hielo del planeta. Tropas de soldados hacían frente a los mercenarios y comerciantes que fuertemente armados y abrigados no ofrecían tregua alguna a sus adversarios. Las comunicaciones de ambos bandos se sucedían constantemente, las voces se alzaban, para ser repetidas momentos después en los dispositivos.

En una de las salas del destructor donde los cuatro se encontraban, la petición de más tropas resonó entre sus paredes **. –Todos los soldados que se encuentren debidamente equipados que acudan a las lanzaderas para partir de inmediato, las naves de la 7 a la 13 prepárense para el ataque.** –Uno de los comunicadores había proferido la orden, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Los soldados rápidamente se movieron dispuestos a cumplirla, pero los recién llegados no iniciaron la marcha hacia el lugar indicado, si no prosiguieron en dirección contraria.

 **-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!** –Apremió el paso Uri al escucharlo, cuando vio que el lugar quedaba vacío de soldados.

 **-No seas imprudente, tenemos que llegar al puesto de mando sin que nos descubran, es la única manera de inutilizar este sitio sin tener que recurrir a los motores.** –Le reprochó el caballero frenándola en seco al agarrarla del brazo.

 **-Si hacemos estallar unas cargas en ciertas zonas el destructor debería perder la estabilidad, y precipitarse contra el planeta.** –Habló esta vez Rey captando la atención del resto. **–Seguro que hay explosivos dentro de este cacharro, o incluso con blaster o los sables, si destrozamos los centros de mando, que tienen una carga mayor al resto puede crear una explosión en cadena que logre lo que buscamos.** –Añadió confiada.

 **-No podemos.** –Sentenció el caballero.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Y mucho menos estrellarla precisamente sobre la academia, conseguiríamos lo que Snoke quiere, acabar con ella y todos los que ahí se encuentran.** –Matizó con molestia la castaña hacia Rey. **–Por muy rápido que fuera nuestro aviso, no hay forma de evacuar la zona en tan poco tiempo, habría un sinfín de muertos en la colisión.**

 **-Se puede variar el rumbo de colisión, solo necesitamos que uno de los motores deje de funcionar, mientras los demás lo hacen la nave poco a poco ira variando su rumbo hacia el lateral donde el motor ha fallado.** –Informaba entre susurros gesticulando lo que podía con las manos esposadas, mientras Uri le prestaba toda atención.

 **-Entonces dos motores sería mejor. Dos del mismo sector, están cerca, sería una tarea sencilla, podríamos hacerla si nos dividiésemos.** –Añadía sus ideas la mayor, mientras el caballero en medio apretaba la mandíbula.

 **-No entra en mis planes acabar con la nave, quiero inutilizarla, no despedazarla. –Alzó la voz llamando la atención de ambas.** –No la voy a estrellar.

 **-Pero quizás sea la mejor opción. Podemos usar la otra.** –Corrió Uri a apoyar la idea de la padawan de Luke.

 **-Maestro.** –Les llamó la atención el menor de los cuatro, pero no recibió respuesta, a la vez que se iban incrementando las voces de ambas mujeres y el propio caballero, posicionándose en uno u otro frente para las futuras acciones. **–Maestro…** -reiteró, nuevamente sin respuesta. **-¡Maestro!** –Alzó la voz esta vez consiguiendo que los tres cesaran en la discusión, para mirarlo. El joven molesto bajo el casco, señalaba el final del pasillo a su espalda, donde varios soldados y un par de oficiales habían presenciado parte de la discusión.

 **-Mierda.** –En cuestión de segundos ese pequeño grupo comenzó a correr dispersándose. **-Se acabó el ataque sorpresa.** –Gruñó la castaña mientras con un rápido movimiento le quitaba las esposas a la menor.

 **-¡Dar la alarma!** –Se escuchó la voz de uno de los oficiales, gritar por el pasillo.

El caballero alzó su mano en un rápido movimiento y con ello evitó que este escapara. Sobrevoló todo el ancho del pasillo hasta caer inconsciente al chocar contra la pared opuesta. Su discípulo hizo lo propio y se dirigió a prisa tras los que una esquina ya habían huido, y las dos mujeres rápidamente los imitaron. **–No dejéis que lo hagan, o tendremos a toda la nave tras nuestros pasos.** –Ordenó Kylo, mientras echaba a correr, buscando alcanzar a sus delatores.

Corrieron por los pasillos, el caballero y discípulo se movían con habilidad conociendo la ubicación de las distintas estancias. Rey los seguía, pero era incapaz de predecir los giros que estaban por dar en cada esquina, y tras tener que enfrentarse a un grupo de soldados, que alarmados por el grito del oficial habían salido de sus estancias armados, quedó rezagada, sin saber qué rumbo habían cogido los dos primeros. **–Ven, por aquí.** –Le indicó, la mayor cuando les dio alcance debido a su paso más lento por el dolor de la herida. **–Atajaremos por este lado.** –Le apremió, mientras golpeaba con fuerza un botón haciendo que una de las compuertas se abriera.

Dirigieron sus pasos por las diferencias estancias, se adentraban y salían con cuidado de dormitorios y pasillos hasta que alcanzaron uno de los comedores. Numerosos soldados se apiñaban en el lugar, ajustándose sus armaduras, mientras otros, traían sobres de los que en otro tiempo era comida. **–No podremos pasar, hay demasiados.** –Habló la menor, desde su situación.

 **-Usa la fuerza.**

 **-¿Contra tantos?** –Inquirió con preocupación. **–Son demasiados.**

 **-Yo te apoyaré, intenta librarte de todos los que puedas de esa forma, a los restantes los enfrentaremos. Solo tienen una salida y es esta, no podrán dar el aviso desde aquí, da igual cuanto tiempo nos cueste, pero debemos acabar con ellos y alcanzar la cocina.** –Señaló el otro lado de la amplia estancia. **-Hay una compuerta que da a las pasarelas de mantenimiento. La he usado varias veces en otros destructores para esconder a mis hombres. Por ahí podremos movernos sin que nos vean, casi a cualquier lugar.**

 **-Eso espero.** –Susurró Rey mientras destensaba sus brazos y se concentraba, para intentar hacer lo que Uri había dicho **. –Iré a por los que van con la armadura al completo y llevan blaster, será más fácil luego ir contra alguien desarmado.**

 **-Bien pensado.** –Felicitó la mayor, mientras, que dando un paso en firme la imitaba.

Fue cuestión de segundos lo que tardo el lugar en volverse un absoluto caos. Dos soldados salieron volando al principio, dos más lo siguieron, cuando sin comprender que ocurría habían quedado observando la situación. Y una nueva pareja, los imitó momentos antes de que las localizaran.

No dio tiempo a más, varios se apresuraron en intentar alcanzar sus armas, otros tantos ya equipados, comenzaron a disparar contra las dos amenazas. Mientras que ambas mujeres, se movían cuán rápido podían, para atacar. Rey blandió su sable de inmediato. Uri la intentó imitar segundos más tarde, apretando los dientes con fuerza para soportar el dolor. Su herida ya no ofrecía peligro, pero la piel cicatrizante le provocaba pinchazos de dolor con cada movimiento. Hizo amago por imitar a la joven. Buscó con rapidez su sable, entre la armadura, mientras esquivaba golpes, y frenaba algún que otro disparo que amenazaba por darle.

Las explosiones se escuchaban cada vez que Uri saliéndose de la trayectoria, dejaba que el disparo alcanzara la pared tras ella. Rey por su parte, intentaba devolver los golpes con el sable, mientras que haciendo gala de su destreza, golpeaba como podía a los soldados que más cerca se encontraban de ella. **-¡Cuidado!** –Le gritó a la mayor al ver como uno de los soldados se abalanzaba hacia ella por su espalda. Hizo el amagó por frenarlo, pero antes de que hiciera falta, un sable de color violáceo atravesó al soldado. **-¿Y ese color?** –Preguntó a la nada, sin recibir respuesta sorprendida por el color del filo.

 **-¡Esta armadura es horrible!** –Se quejó arrojando el casco negro de piloto hacia uno de los soldados que sin esperárselo lo recibió con su pecho, mientras giraba sobre si para desviar un nuevo ataque ya con el arma en mano. **–Normal que solo la usen los pilotos ¡no da libertad de movimiento!** –Sentenció con molestia, al recibir un disparo que por suerte solo le rozó parte de la armadura.

 **-¡Ya te la quitaras luego! ¡Céntrate!** –Apremió Rey. La joven se mantenía todo el rato en movimiento, pero tras unos minutos el cansancio del enfrentamiento previo con el caballero y las heridas producto del mismo, comenzaban a hacerle mella. Un disparo de uno de los soldados le alcanzó el muslo izquierdo, provocando que hincara la rodilla al suelo. El gritó de la muchacha retumbó en la estancia, a la par que se alzaba con dolor para atravesar al culpable.

 **-¿Estas bien?** –Corrió a su lado Uri al verla caer de nuevo de rodillas, cuando ya no quedaba oponente al que batir.

 **-Sí, tranquila, solo es algo de dolor, puedo soportarlo.** –Mintió con dificultad mientras se alzaba apoyándose en la mayor.

 **-Corramos hacia las pasarelas, desde allí podremos ir despacio, buscare un droide médico que te trate eso.**

 **-No es necesario.**

 **-Lo es, es preferible tardar unos minutos y que puedas moverte, a que no lo hagamos y que por ello nos maten, ya soy yo el lastre ahora mismo, no lo seas tú también cuando es posible evitarlo.** –Le regañó.

Cruzaron el comedor, y al alcanzar la barra de la cocina la cual tuvieron que saltar por encima. Dieron con la compuerta con facilidad, y tras unos intentos para abrirla, se adentraron al otro lado, bloqueándola desde el interior.

La zona de pasarelas era una subestructura entre la pared exterior de la nave y el interior, que comunicaba casi todas las estancias en un entramado de maquinaria y pasarelas para facilitar las reparaciones. Uri se apoyó contra la pared, y cerrando los ojos un instante repasó el plano que conocía del lugar.

– **Hay una enfermería dos niveles más abajo, tardaríamos en llegar y el doble en subir de nuevo, en cambio sí nos movemos hacia el frente y luego el interior tres niveles sobre nosotros se encuentran las estancias de los oficiales de alto rango** –dibujaba el recorrido con el dedo sobre la estructura, intentando que la menor entendiera la ruta. **-en ese sector suele haber droides médicos para uso privado. Es la mejor ruta, tenemos que ir hacia arriba sea como sea, si dan la alarma subiremos, si Kylo y Yul evitan que den la alarma, tendremos que dirigirnos de igual forma hacia el puesto de mando que está en los pisos superiores.** –Se escurrió un momento contra la pared sentándose en el suelo.

 **-¿Sera rápido?** –Preguntó con preocupación. Apartó la tela de la herida, mirando la gravedad, no era un impacto directo, le había pasado rozando, por lo que a pesar de no tener una herida de considerable gravedad, el tamaño era posiblemente del doble de lo que hubiera sido de la otra forma.

 **-Intentaremos que así sea.** –Sentenció, con seguridad comenzándose a quitar la armadura. **-¿Podrás moverte?**

 **-Sí, duele, pero no será problema moverme por este lugar, y menos si no nos topamos con nadie.**

 **-Como mucho un par de mantenimiento, pero no saben luchar, será fácil noquearlos.**

 **-Entonces creo que no habrá problema.** –Aseguró, antes de que un quejido escapara de sus labios al intentar alzarse.

Los restos de la oscura armadura que Uri se había puesto en un principio quedaron esparcidas por todo el lugar. Solo se dejó las pocas protecciones del pantalón. Ambas se movieron a paso lento pero constante, apoyándose la una en la otra por las muy diversas pasarelas. El ruido al otro lado de la pared se escuchaba en la zona donde se encontraban. Al igual que los comunicados que se iban difundiendo.

Tardaron un tiempo en llegar a la zona que buscaban, sabían por lo que podían oír que no las situaban en las pasarelas, es más, ni siquiera escucharon en ocasión alguna, que se mencionara un ataque desde el interior. Era probable que ante la masiva llamada de soldados a las naves, las zonas donde las evidencias eran palpables se encontraran desiertas de personal, y si no era así, el caballero y su discípulo se estarían encargando de ellos.

 **-¿Notas a alguien?** –Preguntó Uri mientras pegaba su oreja a la compuerta buscando escuchar cualquier ruido. **–No soy buena en ese aspecto.** –Matizó mientras observaba como Rey se concentraba, buscando alguna variación en la fuerza que le indicara que había o no alguien tras esa puerta.

 **-No noto nada.** –Confirmó. **–Más adelante si, pero tras la compuerta no hay nadie, es lugar seguro.**

Abrieron la compuerta con cuidado, mirando por la abertura. En efecto la estancia estaba vacía. **–Corre, entra, yo te cubro.** -Sentenció Uri mientras vigilaba que nadie entrara. Rey que con dificultad se movia, se dirigió de inmediato hacia la compuerta que daba con el resto de la nave, y tras abrir el panel de mando, la bloqueó para que nadie pudiera acceder.

 **-Nos dará algo de tiempo, aunque no sé si será suficiente para que el droide me atienda.**

 **-No te preocupes, la Primera Orden tiene los droides de última generación, son rápidos. Ven.** –Le indicó mientras le señalaba la cama perfectamente hecha. **–Siéntate.** –No se hizo esperar se dirigió hacia el baño privado y alzando la voz, el droide de asistencia rápidamente le respondió de inmediato. Una compuerta en la pared de la habitación, se abrió en cuestión de segundos. Rey se alertó ante el movimiento imprevisto, pero relajó la postura, al ver salir del interior un droide médico que se dirigió directamente hacia ella para atender su herida.

 **-¿En todas las habitaciones hay uno?** –Preguntó incrédula. **–En Jakku solo había uno para todo el campamento y nos costaba raciones que nos atendiera cualquier pequeña herida.** –Conforme hablaba inspeccionaba el droide, era de mucha mejor calidad del que había visto en Jakku, y especialmente estaba mejor tratado, como nuevo.

 **-Solo en la de los oficiales más altos. Quizás solo haya en cuatro o cinco habitaciones dentro de esta nave, pero luego en las enfermerías y quirófanos hay varios más especializados, estos son solo para uso personal, nada de extrema gravedad.** –Informaba la mayor, mientras se movia de un lado a otro por el lugar. Abría cajones y golpeaba paredes que al instante demostraban que tras ella había un armario. **–Hay uniformes…** -miró a la joven para tras eso mirarse a sí misma. **–Son de hombre pero quizás nos sirvan. Podemos movernos con más libertad con ellos.**

 **-Nos expondremos completamente, no ocultan nuestra cara.** –Le señaló mientras ayudaba al droide a apartar un pequeño trozo de tela de la herida. **-¿No deberíamos seguir por las plataformas?**

 **-Tenemos dos opciones, las plataformas, por ahí llegaríamos directamente hacia el puesto de mando, tendríamos que atajar y luego enfrentar a los que allí este. O movernos con libertad, conozco el protocolo, y dudo todos los soldados y oficiales sepan de "mi muerte", si me acompañas con otro uniforme nadie sabrá que eres Rey de la resistencia, la mayoría desconocen tu apariencia.**

 **-¿Tú muerte?** –Inquirió sorprendida por las palabras de la mayor.

 **-Una larga historia.**

La padawan afirmó sin comprender, no era momento para indagar en esos asuntos y tras un instante de silencio habló. **–Hagamos ambas, nos ponemos los uniformes y nos movemos por las pasarelas, en cuanto sea necesario salir de ese sector, los uniformes nos pueden ayudar como has dicho a alcanzar nuestro objetivo, no tendremos que correr cosa que nos beneficia ya que tú pareces estar herida y yo lo estoy si este droide no termina su labor. En caso extremo de que nos identifiquen, no quedara otra que luchar, pero hasta entonces habremos avanzado lo suficiente para evitarnos largas batallas.**

 **-Vale, ponte esto cuando tengas la pierna mejor.** –Le lanzó uno de los uniformes **. -Cuantos más enfrentamientos evitemos mejor.** –Añadió mientras se despojaba del mono oscuro para comenzar a ponerse las nuevas prendas. Rey la imitó poniéndose la parte de arriba del uniforme mientras el droide seguía con sus curas concienzudamente.

Cuando el asistente medico se retiró dando por zanjada su labor la muchacha acabó de vestirse, parándose en firme frente a Uri que analizándola concienzudamente intentaba ajustar lo más que podía las ropas que en ambas quedaban algo holgadas.

– **Mantente firme con la cabeza en alto, camina con seguridad y si debemos pararnos en algún punto para dar paso a cualquier tropa o superiores, yo te hare una señal, entonces cuádrate,** –le mostró la postura. **–y mantén los brazos en la espalda.** –Miró con cuidado las insignias que identificaban el rango y tras meditarlo un segundo hizo unas leves modificaciones al uniforme de la menor. **–Si tu rango es inferior al mío nadie pondrá impedimentos a que solo hable yo.** –Explicó su maniobra.

 **-Entiendo.** –Susurró imitando la postura de la mayor, siendo corregida al instante por esta que le colocó bien la pose. **–¿Soy evidente?**

 **-No, solo no estas acostumbrada, necesitas parecer confiada, los oficiales hemos formado por años, somos más naturales nos sale de forma automática. Pero no te preocupes con el caos que hay ahora mismo tanto dentro como fuera de la nave dudo se paren a mirar tu postura.**

 **-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esto.** –Sentenció la menor mientras ya con el visto bueno de Uri comenzaban a moverse, tras esconder concienzudamente los sables entre sus ropas. **–Cuanto más tardemos más muertos, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido cuanto antes o si no, no servirá de nada.** –Proseguía, mientras apretaba sus puños. **–Si pudiera contactar con la resistencia podrían dar apoyo ahora mismo.**

 **-No, la resistencia está pendiente de las bajas sufridas en las dos bases, y quizás incluso aun estén luchando allí. No podrían movilizarse hacia un planeta de comerciantes y mercenarios con el que apenas tienen relación.** –Ante eso la menor cayó al percatarse que aun sus amigos podían seguir en riesgo.

 **-¿No sabes nada de los ataques, ni de la resistencia?** –Preguntó con preocupación, mientras se movia a prisa siguiendo los pasos de la otra.

 **-No, teníamos nuestra propia batalla, no pude enterarme de nada. Quizás si tomamos la sala de mando puedas averiguar algo, pero por el momento se tanto o menos que tú.**

Atajaron tanto como pudieron, hasta que al final de uno de los corredores, no les quedó remedio de volver a adentrarse en las instalaciones. Repitieron el proceso que habían llevado a cabo en la otra estancia y tras confirmar que estaban seguras, cruzaron la compuerta.

Se toparon con una de las armerías, las estanterías medio vacías delataban que muchas de las tropas habían partido de la nave. Ambas cogieron aire y se prepararon mentalmente, tras la puerta de esa estancia se encontraba uno de los pasillos con más afluencia.

Dieron los primeros pasos con cautela, pero tras varios giros por los corredores, ambas se movían con mayor confianza. Oficiales y soldados habían cruzado por su lado sin limitarse siquiera a hacer un alto en su camino para saludar de forma respetuosa. Todos se movían con prisa, por lo que ambas apremiaron el paso, un andar pausado en esa situación llamaría más la atención.

 **-Ya estamos cerca. Y según veo no han dado la alarma.** –Habló con cierto orgullo la mayor.

 **-Entonces estamos seguras aun.**

 **-Eso parece.** –Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera añadir nada más. La nave entera tembló. Se agarraron a las paredes para evitar caer, mientras que las luces iban y venían en varias ocasiones antes de volver a encenderse por completo.

 **-¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **-No tengo ni idea. Esto no es normal, nunca vi algo así.**

 **-Quizás estén atacando la nave desde fuera.** –Se atrevió a predecir la de Jakku.

 **-Sea lo que sea, tenemos que darnos prisa, no creo que sea buena señal. El puesto de mando está cerca.** –Comenzaron a correr como muchos de los que por allí pasaban, hasta alcanzar el lugar indicado. Giraron la última esquina y al encontrarse de frente con la sala las compuertas estaban completamente cerradas. **–No… no, no, no. Deberían estar abiertas.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Cap 38: Ingravidez.**

 **-Intentaré abrirlas.** –Rey abrió el panel de mando cuán rápido pudo, buscando los cables que necesitaba para que la compuerta se abriera, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera hacer algo, esta se abrió dejando ver al otro lado a Yul.

 **-¡Pasar rápido!** –Les apremió, tras que entraran cerró de nuevo la compuerta, bloqueando de nuevo cualquier entrada.

 **-Llegáis tarde.** –Gruñó el caballero que mantenía a un oficial sentado en una silla mientras se introducía en su cabeza. **–Hemos parado los motores, esta nave no se moverá de aquí sin que yo lo diga.**

 **-Tuvimos problemas.** –Respondió Uri ignorando el malhumor del moreno, a la vez que se abalanzaba contra una de las computadoras. **–Hay que bloquear las armas.**

 **-Y las comunicaciones.** –Añadió Rey buscando otra de las computadoras para hacerlo. **-¿Sabe algo de la resistencia?** –le preguntó a Ren cuando vio que este dejaba al ahora inconsciente oficial.

 **-Se han retirado, de ambas bases.** –Confirmó el moreno. **–Las hemos recuperado, pero se han perdido tres más en otros sistemas, la falta de tropas lo ha provocado.** –Se dirigió esta vez hacia su mujer. **–No cuidan los territorios.**

 **-Se están obcecando en nosotros y la resistencia, y están abandonando las bases estables en otros planetas para perseguirnos. Están perdiendo la cordura, es algo que no tiene sentido.**

 **-Peor será cuando sepan que estas viva.** –Aseguró de nuevo el caballero. Observó con atención la pantalla frente a la mujer, cuando se situó tras ella. **–Aún quedan demasiados efectivos dentro de la nave, tenemos que acabar con ellos de una forma inmediata.** –Mascullaba, hasta que algo cruzó su mente y a prisa se dirigió hacia otro puesto donde comenzó a tocar todos los botones que encontraba frente a él.

 **-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?** -Preguntó Uri prestándole atención a sus impulsivos movimientos.

 **-Las compuertas, abriré todas las compuertas. ¡Yul!** –Llamó al muchacho que miraba lo que ocurría mientras vigilaba en la puerta que nadie hiciera el intento por entrar. **–Tenemos que activar la gravedad cero.**

 **-¿Piensas succionarlos hacia el espacio?** –La incredulidad de la padawan era evidente en su tono de voz. **–Eso es despiadado.**

 **-¿Despiadado?, han intentado matarnos, matarla.** –Señaló a Uri con molestia alzando la voz. **–Y a todos los de ese lugar aún lo intentan hacer, e incluso irían tras de ti si supieran quien eres. Es supervivencia deberías entenderlo. Cualquiera que sobreviva a este ataque si quedan victoriosos no tardaran en ir contra la resistencia, esa de la que tanto presumes. Prefieres arriesgarte a ello con tal de no ser "despiadada".** –Le inquirió mirándola muy atentamente.

 **-En la guerra todos los bandos matan, es ellos o nosotros, y ahora estas con nosotros quieras o no.** –Intentó apoyar Uri al mayor, mientras afirmaba con el rostro a la idea de este. Rey frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar la pantalla en silencio, hasta que la mayor prosiguió con sus palabras **. –Hay que hacerlo. Pero la gravedad cero se activa manualmente, no desde aquí, lo pusieron como medida de seguridad después de que accidentalmente ocurriera algo similar a lo que pretendes hacer ahora.** –Señaló mientras se alzaba. **–Ellos tendrán la llave, dos de ellos. Buscar en sus rangos.** –Apremió al menor que ante la información de que no podría mediante las computadoras corrió a buscar lo que ella había indicado. **-¿Solo estaban estos? No había nadie más.**

 **-Solo ellos.** –Confirmó el caballero.

 **-Entonces será fácil.** –Agregó con una sonrisa. Una explosión se escuchó contra la compuerta mientras ocupaban su búsqueda. Los cuatro se pararon para mirar la puerta y segundos después, no una sino varias se sucedieron.

 **-Ya saben que estamos aquí.** –Susurró Rey mirando con cuidado la compuerta. **-¿Soportará las acometidas?** –No hubo respuesta, todos se miraron entre ellos antes de afanarse más a un en buscar las llaves.

 **-Aquí hay una.** –Yul mostraba una pequeña y extraña llave salía del borde de una de las insignias.

 **-¡La otra!** –Agregó con ilusión Rey antes de alzarse. **-¿Y ahora donde deben ir?** –Uri hizo amago por decir algo, pero calló sin siquiera haber musitado palabra alguna. No lo sabía, todos miraron a los dos oficiales, e inmediatamente el caballero se dirigió hacia uno de ellos, había que sacarle la información como fuera. Abofeteó el rostro de hombre, en varias ocasiones, hasta que comenzó a espabilar desubicado, mirando a su alrededor y al propio caballero.

 **-¿Dónde se activa la gravedad cero?** –Inquirió amenazante Ren, mirándolo fijamente. El hombre se mantuvo en silencio. **–He dicho, ¿Dónde se activa la gravedad cero?** –Alzó la voz mientras clavaba más si podía la mirada en el hombre que aun con cierto congojo evitaba responder.

 **-Dinos donde se activa la gravedad cero.** –La voz de Rey se escuchó en el pesado silencio, mientras captaba la atención del susodicho y el resto de los presentes. Fueron necesarias dos veces que lo preguntara, hasta que el hombre indicara de forma concienzuda y detallada el lugar y la forma de activarla.

Los impactos al otro lado de la compuerta se habían sucedido por todo el tiempo en el que el silencio había permanecido en la estancia. Hasta que un nuevo ruido llamó la atención de varios de ellos.

 **-No son disparos.** –Señaló Yul.

 **-No, están forzándola, han traído herramientas para ello.** –agregó Rey acercándose para inspeccionar la compuerta. **–Si no nos damos prisa, van a lograr pasar.**

 **-Uri la llave.** –Le lanzó el caballero la segunda, mientras le indicaba el sitio que debía tomar. **–Vosotros, preparaos para abrir las compuertas, en cuanto la gravedad cero este activada tendréis que moveros rápido.** –Se preparó frente a su lugar asignado, mientras buscaba algo donde agarrarse. **-¿Lista?** –Una afirmación de la castaña le bastó para dar la señal. Ambas llaves se movieron a la par. Poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaron a flotar en la ingravidez. Los ruidos en el exterior cesaron y el silencio inundó el lugar. **–¡Ahora! ¡Rápido antes de que se aseguren!** –Como si hubieran presionado un resorte, los dos menores intentaron con dificultad abrir todas las compuertas que pudieron desde las computadoras. Uri se movió intentando alcanzar otra de ellas para ayudar en la tarea.

Los gritos y voces de advertencia comenzaron a escucharse desde el exterior de la compuerta. Muchos eran los que dictaban ordenes de asegurarse, mientras que otros no entendían que pretendían con esa maniobra.

En las pantallas se apreciaba como las compuertas iluminadas en blanco, azul y verde, pasaban a rojo, naranja y amarillo, mostrando la peligrosidad de su apertura. El moreno, con forme veía a los tres llevar a cabo la maniobra se acercaba hacia las cristaleras, tenía que confirmar que su idea tenia resultados.

No se hizo tardar la evidencia, varios fueron los cuerpos que se veían desde algunas zonas salir despedidos del enorme destructor. No eran todos lo que dentro se encontraban, pero si muchos de los que en las zonas colindantes a las compuertas estaban situados momentos antes.

 **-Ya están.** –Informó Yul.

 **-Mantenerlas unos minutos más. Después vosotros dos.** –Señaló a los dos menores. **–Preparaos para abrir la compuerta. En cuanto desactivemos la gravedad cero, es momento de contraatacar aprovechando la confusión. Los soldados de fuera es imposible que hayan sido expulsados. Por lo que tendremos que hacerle frente a ellos y a los refuerzos que muy probablemente vengan en nuestra búsqueda.** –Indicó antes de dirigirse hacia la mayor. **–Aun quedaran muchos en la nave. Prepárate.**

 **-Lo sé. Esta idea tuya solo puede quitarnos a los de las zonas exteriores, todos los del núcleo habrán aguantado. Sera difícil.**

 **-Por eso ahora hay que atacar de frente. Somos cuatro que aparentaremos mil.** -Sentenció convencido. **–Cierra antes de nada todas las compuertas de las estancias aisladas, y los pasillos que no ofrezcan peligro para nosotros. Si los aislamos no podrán hacer nada por más que lo intenten.**

 **-Sera fácil controlarlos de esa forma cuando tomemos el destructor.**

 **-Exacto. Habrá tropas que no podrán movilizarse, estarán cautivos en su propia nave, a la espera de que nosotros decidamos o no permitirles salir.**

 **-¿A cuántos soldados podríais manipular vosotros?** –Preguntó esta vez al resto. **–Dos.** –Señalo a Rey que hacia el gesto con los dedos. **–Uno y uno.** –observó a los dos varones. **–Yo a otro, son cinco, más nosotros cuatro. Podemos ocupar varios puestos de ataque para disparar hacia el otro destructor cuando acabemos con las defensas de los pasillos. Si los reactivamos claro está.** –Añadió, recibiendo la confirmación por parte de todos.

 **-Bien entonces todo claro. Desactivaremos la gravedad cero antes de cerrar las compuertas.** –Tomo la iniciativa el caballero, ocupando de nuevo su puesto, al igual que Uri.

La gravedad cero fue desactivada y los cuatro notaron el cambio sobre sus propios pies cuando cayeron bruscamente. No tardaron en comenzar a bloquear las compuertas necesarias, encerrando a cuanto más posibles como el caballero había dispuesto y cuando creyeron que todo estaba acorde a su propio beneficio, se prepararon para el contra ataque.

 **-¡Ahora!** –Alzó la voz Ren sobre las de los que fuera se encontraban, dando pie a que la compuerta se abriera gracias a Yul. Toda la escena que a posterior se sucedió habría sido digna de mención. Un caos absoluto predominó los corredores. Cuerpos salían disparados contra las paredes, mientras otros caían sin vida contra el suelo ya fuera por el uso de la fuerza o que habían visto truncado su camino por un colorido filo de luz.

La pequeña comitiva se movia sorprendentemente con gran rapidez, abrían y cerraban compuertas, bloqueando las que ya no le eran útiles, para acceder a nuevos pasillos donde hacer frente con relativa facilidad a sus oponentes. Todos recibieron inevitablemente daños, pero gracias a sus dotes en la batalla ninguna era de gravedad.

Un duro enfrentamiento los dejó a los cuatro espalda contra espalda, en una encrucijada de pasillos, con múltiples cuerpos adornando el suelo. Vigilaban con atención, los varios posibles accesos. Sus mentes estaban en alerta a la espera de más oponentes, pero nadie más acudió.

 **-¿Estamos en zona segura?** –Preguntó Yul.

 **-Solo noto a un grande grupo cerca, pero están confinados en una habitación.** –Respondió el caballero. Un suspiró de alivió por parte de Rey expresó lo que el resto había sentido ante esa buena noticia. **–Tenemos los tres sectores adyacentes para nosotros.** –Agregó comenzando a moverse.

 **-¿Localizas algún grupo pequeño de soldados?** –Preguntó Uri.

 **-Dos pero ese sector no es seguro aun.**

 **-Vamos por ellos. Yul indícale donde hay una torre, tu ocupa otra tenemos que comenzar a atacar al otro destructor, centrar su atención en nosotros, para que los míos maniobren con más libertas.**

 **-Sígueme.** –Le señaló el menor a la chatarrera, mientras comenzaba a caminar por uno de los pasajes.

 **-Entonces vamos a por esas marionetas.** –Señaló el caballero mientras comenzaba a moverse indicando la dirección que tomar a la castaña. **–Los capturamos y volvemos.**

Cuando pasados los minutos en el mismo punto en el cual se habían separado se encontraban de nuevo ambos agitados y en compañía de dos soldados consientes y tres inconscientes, dieron por finalizada esa tarea la cual había sido más complicada de lo que esperaban.

 **-Nunca más.** –Señaló la mujer apoyándose en la pared para recuperar el aliento. **–Nunca más.** –Reiteró mirando al caballero que cargaba a un soldado, al igual que los otros dos. **-¿Dónde están?**

 **-Yul en la torre A 12 y la chatarrera en la B 18** –Respondió el caballero soltando el cuerpo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

 **-Lleva a ese hombre al B18, y regresa aquí de inmediato.** –Ordenó la castaña a uno de los soldados que sin oponer resistencia accedió de forma automática.

 **-Haz lo mismo.** –Le señaló el caballero al otro, que imitó al primero. **–Yo le llevare este a Yul.** –Informó a la castaña.

 **-Ve, os espero aquí, cogiendo aire.** –Sonrió mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que se moviera con rapidez.

No fue hasta que lo vio desaparecer por una esquina, que no se aferró el abdomen con fuerza. Le dolía, desde hace rato. La herida comenzaba a darle más guerra de lo que realmente quería demostrar. Se sentó en el suelo, buscando calmarse. Se estaba exponiendo demasiado, y las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Arrugó el ceño mientras apretaba los dientes. Todo debía acabar cuanto antes, o quizás en un futuro se arrepentiría de su osadía.

Cuando los soldados regresaron, se alzó en pie y momentos después el caballero hizo acto de presencia. Se repartieron las torres y corrieron a ocupar sus puestos.

En el espacio las naves se movían de un lado a otro. Los recientes ataques contra el destructor por parte del otro, habían causado el revuelo que querían. Los TIEs se movían de un lado a otro teniendo que esquivar a las naves enemigas y a los proyectiles de lo que hasta ahora era un aliado.

El destructor que recibía las acometidas desde todos sus flancos se afanaba por defenderse. Buscaba atacar a ambos enemigos, pero en cuestión de minutos se vieron superados cuando los cazas comenzaron a caer y sus propias torres eran neutralizadas por las naves enemigas.

Todos los esfuerzos por acabar con el enemigo estaban dando sus frutos por parte de los comerciantes y mercenarios. Ante el apoyo de la enorme nave, se arriesgaban más consiguiendo avances más notorios que con anterioridad. Una nueva remesa de naves partió desde tierra al ver los procesos que se hacían. Una de esas naves, de mayor tamaño y más lenta era escoltada por varias más ligeras y rápidas. Uri desde la torre, la identificó en la distancia.

 **-¿No serán capaces?** –Susurró muy atenta, sin apartar la vista. Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, hasta que inundó casi todo su rosto. **-¡Si! ¡Lo son!** –gritó con fuerza, centrando sus disparo en la protección de la misma. Se trataba uno de los cargueros. Había escuchado en varias ocasiones a algunos de sus hombres, sobre un plan de llevar un carguero lleno de explosivos contra una de las naves de gran tamaño. Nunca dieron el visto bueno, era arriesgado, las naves eran lentas y pesadas, y centrarían toda la atención del enemigo. Pero en ese momento, cualquier riesgo parecía ser mínimo. Estaban poniendo en marcha la idea y tenía que llegar a buen puerto fuera como fuera. **-¡Kylo!** –gritó varias veces, no era buena localizando a la gente, por lo que no podía contactarle mediante la fuerza. **-¡Kylo!**

 **-** _ **¿Ocurre algo?**_ _–_ Preguntó con preocupación, al notar la fluctuación en la fuerza por la zona de la castaña.

 **-** _ **Tenéis que centrar los ataques en la protección del carguero. ¡Díselo! ¡Puede ser nuestra carta del triunfo!**_ _–_ Apremió al caballero que rápido hizo lo que le pidió.

Fue costoso, pero cuando lograron ver desde sus posiciones como del carguero una nave de menor tamaño partía, dejando a la deriva a la mayor. Supieron que habían logrado su objetivo. Las naves que cubrían el recorrido se apartaron bruscamente, a tiempo de esquivar la enorme explosión. El carguero había impactado de lleno contra el lateral del destructor. Creando una abertura que ocupaba un tercio de su longitud.

Todas las luces de la gran nave se apagaron. Las torres dejaron de disparar y los motores cesaron su funcionamiento. _**-¡Usad la fuerza!**_ –Bramó el caballero en las mente de los otros tres. _**–¡Empujarlo al vacío! ¡Alejarlo del planeta! ¡Hay que dejarlo a la deriva!**_ –Agregó a gritos.

Cada uno en su puesto alzo ambas manos. Concentraron sus fuerzas en cumplir con lo que el mayor había ordenado. Sus rostros mostraban el esfuerzo. El sudor cubría sus frentes y un temblor se apoderaban de sus miembros, mientras que apretaban más y más los dientes. Algunas naves comenzaban a salir del destructor a la deriva, alejándose del lugar, siendo seguidas en su mayoría por el resto de naves de la Primera Orden que aun sobrevolaban el cielo. Eran una retirada tardía, los que podían escapaban, no mirando atrás a los que sin la misma suerte quedaban rezagados sin posibilidad de marchar.

 _ **-No lo lograremos**_ **.** –Señaló Uri, mientras bajaba uno de sus brazos para sujetarse el abdomen por el dolor.

 _ **-¡Lo haremos! De eso depende todo lo que has construido.**_ –La respuesta le sorprendió. Cogió aire y afirmó a la nada. No podía rendirse justo ahora, o apartaban ese gran navío de ahí, o podría precipitarse si entraba en la atmosfera del planeta y devastar todo lo que había intentado proteger. No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron buscando en su interior, o en el recóndito lugar del universo en busca de ayuda, cuando al fin, un pequeño movimiento en la nave les confirmó que estaban teniendo resultados.

Rey se inclinaba sobre el asiento de la torre sin uso por culpa de un disparo certero. Yul, se alzaba en pie buscando una estabilidad que el asiento no le otorgaba. Y el caballero serio no pensaba rendirse en ningún momento sabiendo lo que significaba esa victoria.

En cuanto inició el movimiento, lo sucesivo fue más sencillo. Se movia con mayor facilidad, o esto intuían, puesto que no notaban tanta presión como en un inicio habían sentido. Uri respiró con cierto alivio cuando observó que la, ahora, enorme mole de basura espacial se alejaba de Nixus. **–Lo hicimos.** –Susurró sorprendida, recostando su espalda en el sillón, para permitirse un momento de descanso. Lo habían conseguido, lo que quedaba de Nixus estaba a salvo, o al menos el tiempo suficiente para migrar de forma segura.

 **-¿Te ocurre algo?** –La voz del caballero en su espalda la sobresaltó. Se giró sobre el asiento para mirarlo. **–Noté algo extraño en la fuerza proveniente de ti.** –Su rostro serio denotaba preocupación. **-¿Estas herida?** –Preguntó, girando el asiento para que esta pudiera enfrentarlo.

 **-No, bueno sí.** –Corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa, señalando los cortes que adornaban ahora su cuerpo por varios puntos tiñendo las ropas. **–Pero no son graves.** –Intentó tranquilizarlo. **-¿Qué notaste?**

 **-Es raro, había algo diferente, una fluctuación anormal, extraña, no la había notado nunca antes. ¿Seguro que estas bien?** –Buscó con la mirada algo que delatara que su preocupación tenia motivo.

 **-No ocurre nada, solo es cansancio, y los resquicios de la herida de Yul.** –Intentó restarle importancia dispuesta a alzarse en pie.

 **-** _ **Díselo**_ –Escuchó en su cabeza la voz del muchacho. **–** _ **debería saberlo.**_ –Agregó. La castaña se alzó y miró tras el caballero con un reproche al muchacho que esperando a que ambos salieran había escuchado el interés o preocupación del su maestro. **–** _ **Díselo.**_ –Reiteró con severidad, antes de girarse sobre sus pasos. **–Buscaré a Rey.**

 **-Sí, ir hacia el puesto de mando, tenemos que volver a abrir las comunicaciones, para contactar con el asentamiento.** –Informó, desviando su atención el caballero. **–Necesitamos hombres para desarmar a los que aún quedan en la nave.**

 **-Un par de equipos serán suficientes si vamos abriendo las compuertas de una en una.** –Sugirió una última vez el muchacho, recibiendo una aprobación del mayor, permitiéndole marchar en busca de la chatarrera. **–** _ **Si no se lo dices, tarde o temprano se lo diré yo.**_

Uri chistó la lengua con molestia observándolo marchar, mientras salía del puesto del tirador tras el moreno. Aun no era el momento… ¿o sí? Dudaba, eso era evidente, y su silencio lo demostraba.

 **-¿Estas segura que estas bien?** –La encaró una nueva vez el caballero, parándose para prestarle atención. **–Hemos vencido, tu academia esta medianamente a salvo, y tú aun no has dicho nada al respecto. ¿Qué te pasa?** –No parecía querer moverse del lugar sin una respuesta clara. **–Uri.** –La llamó con preocupación.

Un pequeño gemido lastimero escapó de los labios de la mujer, al verlo así. Debía decírselo ¿verdad? Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, acrecentando la preocupación del caballero. **–Ha pasado algo.** –Habló al final muy seria alzando la vista para mirarlo directamente. **–No sé si sea por eso que hayas notado una fluctuación extraña de la fuerza en mí.** –Hizo una pausa, el moreno se tensó ante ello, no sabía que ocurría, pero esperaba cualquier cosa y ninguna buena.

 **-Habla.** –Su voz era severa y dictatorial.

 **-¿Te acuerdas que se suponía que no podía engendrar?** –Preguntó con un deje de inseguridad en sus palabras. El moreno afinó la mirada mientras afirmaba. **–Pues… resulta que si podía, aunque es posible que no salga adelante.** –El silencio dominó el lugar, el rostro del moreno no vario por lo que la castaña creyó siglos, hasta que su mueca cambio bruscamente a una de sorpresa.

 **-¿Estas…?** –Señaló el abdomen de la mujer con incredulidad. Esta afirmó. El caballero movió los labios en varias ocasiones sin que sonido alguno escapara de sus labios, antes de reaccionar y volver a preguntar. **-¿Segura?** –Otra afirmación por parte de la castaña. **–Voy a ser…** -Una tercera afirmación, provocó que un deje de sonrisa, se mostrara sin permiso en el rostro de Uri, que no era capaz de asimilar que sentía el caballero en esos momentos, hasta que una sonrisa de orgullo inundó el rostro del caballero, pero poco duró cuando con rapidez varió a una de furia. **-¡¿Por qué has entrado en batalla?! ¡Es peligroso! Y si hubiera pasado algo.** –Le recriminó gesticulando con molestia. **–Podrías haberlo perdido, tenías que haber evacuado el lugar, y haberte ido.**

 **-¡Kylo!** –Le gruñó con molestia. **–Por eso no quería decírtelo.** –Le reprochó mientras comenzaba a caminar pasando de largo, refunfuñando cosas ininteligibles, siendo seguida de inmediato por el moreno.

 **-Es peligros, para él y para ti.** –Agregó alcanzando su posición.

 **-La guerra siempre será peligrosa este o no embarazada.** –Le devolvió las palabras antes de volver a retomar su paso decidido. **–Voy a seguir luchando. Que te quede claro.** –Advirtió, antes de cruzar una de las compuertas, dejando al caballero en mitad del pasillo, con la palabra en la boca.

 **-¿Por qué siempre eres tan problemática?** –Le gritó tras verla desaparecer, para segundos después volver a recobrar la sonrisa. **–Voy a ser padre.** –Susurró con alegría e incredulidad, pasando sus manos por el cabello, antes de dirigirse hacia su destino.

En la cabina Yul los estaba esperando, serio y firme mirando el espacio frente a él. Se viró cuando los escuchó. **-¿Y Rey?** –Preguntó la castaña al ver que estaba solo. El muchacho señaló el espacio frente suyo.

 **-Cuando fui a buscarla, se había ido. Ha cogido una de las naves.** –Informó con molestia, mientras señalaba el espacio. La castaña apresuró el paso para acercarse hasta el extremo de la plataforma que más cercano estaba del ventanal.

 **-Estúpida.** –siseó la palabra con severidad la mujer antes de girarse hacia las computadoras.

 **-Tenía que haberla matado cuando tuve ocasión.** –Sentenció el caballero molesto por la impronta marcha sin su consentimiento de la que era su prisionera. No pensaba dejarla ir, después de todo pretendía volver a retenerla. Solo iba a usarla mientras le fuera útil, y más tarde la retendría, a pesar de no tener donde volver o a quien entregársela, gracias a su comportamiento impulsivo que había provocado su deserción por acudir a salvar a Uri. Cosa de la que ahora tenía claro que no había sido una mala decisión, sobre todo tras la reciente noticia. **–Ya están de nuevo las comunicaciones abiertas.** –Informó tras tocar varios botones. **–Llama a tus hombres cuanto antes, tenemos que movilizarnos con rapidez. Desarmar a los soldados que quedan y tener suficientes efectivos a bordo para que la nave se mueva.**

 **-Estoy en ello.** –Respondió rápidamente la mujer. **–Muchachos, aquí Uri desde el destructor abordado. Necesito que todas las naves posibles de tropas vengan de inmediato. Especialmente equipos de tecnología, tenemos que quitar el localizador de esto.** –Mandó la petición recibiendo una confirmación rápidamente.

 **-Quizás puedas usar a los operarios de la nave, si no saben luchar serán fácilmente manipulables para nuestro propio beneficio.** –Sugirió Yul vigilando el pasillo por si alguna de los equipos que restaban conseguía abrir una de las compuertas. **–Es probable que gracias a su situación en las pasarelas o talleres hayan esquivado la apertura de compuertas.**

 **-Sí, buena idea, además no suelen ser muy adeptos a la Primera Orden, alguno se unirá a nuestras filas voluntariamente, estoy segura.**

 **-No os alegréis antes de tiempo, muchos se ofrecieron voluntarios hace años para construir la Starkiller, por lo que muy probablemente abra aun files devotos.** –Informó el caballero alzándose en pie, para pasearse por la zona, a la espera que las tropas que había pedido la castaña llegaran.

 **-Entonces esos serán tus sacos de boxeo, tienes todo mi permiso.** –Sonrió sádica ante la idea de que el moreno se desfogara con cuantos quisiera libremente. **-¡Ah! Y no te olvides de los oficiales, con esos… diviértete con ellos por mí.** –Le sugirió mirándolo, antes de imitarlo y alzarse. **–He abierto la lanzadera por la que accedimos y la contigua, entraran por ahí, esperémoslos allí.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Cap 39: Migración.**

El grito que se generalizo en cuando los hombres, mujeres y seres diversos iban llegando al destructor, iba contagiando la alegría a todos. Uri no pudo evitar sonreír, estaban contentos, todos, habían logrado una victoria difícil, a costa de vidas que más tarde tendría que contabilizar, y habían conseguido con ello demostrar que no eran débiles. Tenía presente que la ayuda del caballero fue indispensable, de no ser así no habría tenido tantas oportunidades como tuvieron, pero también reconocía el fervor con el que sus hombres lucharon, y nunca negaría esa verdad.

 **-¡Ya basta de tanto alboroto, aun ahí soldados en el destructor!** –Alzó la voz el caballero, sin ocultar su ceño fruncido. Los recién llegados eran claramente ruidosos. No habían tardado ni dos segundos en acercarse a ellos con risas gritos y enhorabuenas, abrazando a la castaña y el menor, y atreviéndose a mostrar su gratitud con él dándole palmadas en sus hombros y espalda.

 **-No los vas a acallar, están felices, van a estar así por días.** –Imitó la mujer el gesto del resto dándole una palmada en el hombro. **–En gran parte, es gracias a ti que siguen vivos, así que gracias Kylo.** –Olvidó temporalmente el mal humor hacia este, y se dejó llevar por la agria generalizada.

 **-No lo hice por ellos, lo hice por ti.** –Corrigió. Sus pasos se movieron hacia el interior, había que buscar a los restantes soldados y los recién llegados los siguieron.

 **-Pues gracias por salvarme y con ello, salvar a todos.** –Matizó la castaña antes girar por uno de los pasillos. **-¿En el sector C?**

 **-Sí, sector C, hay dos grupos no muy grandes, uno en una de las salas comunes, el otro en la zona de práctica.** –Confirmó el mayor, antes de observar la afirmación de la castaña, y como está al igual que Yul, se dirigían hacia una posición en concreto, seguido por un grupo cada uno de mercenarios. Viró la vista hacia atrás y otro de similar tamaño esperaba por sus instrucciones para acompañarlo. Suspiró con pesadez, sería un trabajo tedioso, no difícil, pero si cansino y lento. Alzó su mano he hizo una indicación con ella antes de comenzar a caminar directo hasta el grupo más amplio que percibía.

No sabrían decir cuantas horas tardaron en reagrupar a los soldados y oficiales supervivientes, y cuantos fueron los golpes que estos recibieron al intentar oponerse a su captura. Eran muchos, demasiados llegó a mencionar el caballero, pero aun así consiguieron retenerlos a todos sin una nueva baja. El trabajo en equipo se llevó a cabo con sumo cuidado, la prominente cantidad de mercenarios frente a los pequeños grupos y la ayuda de los tres usuarios de la fuerza, logró evitar que nadie saliera herido. Poco a poco habían sido escoltados los soldados, hacia uno de los hangares, que ahora cerrado hacia las funciones de una amplia celda donde resultaba casi imposible escapar, sobretodo sin armamento.

Eran sus enemigos, pero también una enorme moneda de cambio gracias a su amplio número. Y no solo eso, si no que las armaduras de los soldados, al igual que las armas que habían sido rescatadas del destructor les serian útiles, sumándole todo lo que tendrían que saquear del otro destructor, ahora a la deriva, cuando tuvieran ocasión.

Tenían que proveerse, los movimientos de la Primera Orden eran improvisados e imprevistos y ya no eran capaces de preverlos con tanta facilidad a como lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Uri lo sabía, Kylo lo sabía y el amplio grueso de aliados también, eran conscientes del peligro por lo que debían moverse rápido y con precisión, después de todo ese gran destructor, tan llamativo, sería el encargado de llevar a cabo la migración total de los aliados en Nixus junto a todas las pertenencias y útiles que pudieran rescatar.

 **-Jefa es posible que la capa de hielo no sea capaz de soportar el peso de esta infraestructura. Tendremos que disponer de las naves de avituallamiento y transporte.**

 **-¿Seguro?** –Preguntó con preocupación acercándose hacia una de las pantallas. –No podemos embarcar los equipos de la academia si no estamos en tierra.

 **-Se puede intentar pero en cuanto la corteza comience a agrietarse deberíamos elevar el vuelo de inmediato o no habrá forma más tarde de escapar del hielo.**

 **-Usaremos el tiempo que podamos. Dad la orden de que preparen todo los equipos pesados, tendremos apenas momentos para poder subirlos a bordo, el resto se trasportara en naves. Que este todo listo antes del descenso. Lo que no podamos subir se quedara abandonado, que alisten los equipos en orden de prioridad, si ha de quedarse algo que sea lo menos necesario.** –Elevó la voz para que ahora los muchos encargados de las comunicaciones y del funcionamiento de la nave escucharan. El caballero y su discípulo entraron en la sala de mando mientras el movimiento de todos los presentes se evidenciaba.

 **-Han inutilizado el rastreador, y están arreglando las compuertas que se habían quedado bloqueadas.** –Informó el mayor. **–A pesar de eso deberíamos irnos de aquí en cuanto antes.** –Apremió con preocupación. **–La pérdida de dos destructores es más que evidente, no tardaran en mandar más efectivos y muy probablemente mejor equipados. Y esta vez no podremos con ellos, hay que irse de aquí.**

 **-¿Pero a dónde?** –Preguntó con preocupación Yul mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas libres. **–Actualmente la Primera Orden tiene efectivos prácticamente en toda la galaxia, vayamos donde vayamos sabrán de nuestra ubicación, no somos discretos con este cacharro.** –Golpeó con el pie el suelo de la nave. **–Nos verán.**

 **-Estaremos en movimiento, hasta que demos con un lugar seguro.** –Sentenció Uri con seriedad.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo? solo puede aguantar como mucho seis años, luego tendremos que abastecernos de nuevo y ahí nos localizaran. Además que no podemos estar huyendo todo el tiempo.** –La sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña se evidenció ante los conocimientos del menor sobre la nave.

 **-¿Le has enseñado todos esos datos?** –le preguntó con curiosidad al moreno, pero Yul interrumpió cualquier respuesta.

 **-Leo mucho, y pregunto a los oficiales. Es bueno conocer las ventajas y desventajas de donde estoy.** –Sonó ofendido por el comentario de la mujer, provocándole a esta una pequeña risa.

 **-Es listo, tú mismo lo dijiste.** –Agregó el caballero, imitando al menor y sentándose. **–Sea como sea hay que irse de aquí.**

 **-Jefa.** –Interrumpió uno de sus hombres que había escuchado la conversación. **–No hay para 6 años, siquiera para 2, no sé qué harían con esta nave, pero no tiene ni la mitad de suministros que debería tener.**

 **-Mierda…**

 **-Las bases lejanas se toman demasiadas libertades con sus instalaciones, no suelen tenerlas acondicionadas, ya que no es necesario.** –Informó el caballero. **–Es lo mismo que con el número de hombres, la lejanía y los pocos conflictos a los que se enfrentan, hace que no tengan todos los efectivos necesarios, si no que se basten con el mínimo. Seguro usaron los suministros para abastecer la base, en algún momento que la Primera Orden no les proveyó de alimentos a tiempo. A Yul y a mí nos ocurrió algo similar cuando salimos de misión hace tiempo.** –El joven corroboró la información. **–Uri…** -la llamó. **–Tienes que buscar un sitio estable si quieres salir adelante con todo esto, un planeta seguro donde atrincheraros.** –Sentenció. **-Y aun así no evitara que os den caza.**

 **-Lo se…** -masculló entre dientes golpeando con fuerza una de las mesas. Quedó en silencio muy atenta a la pantalla, mientras que apretaba los dientes de forma instintiva. Tenía que hacer algo, drástico, si quería seguir adelante con su gente. Golpeó una nueva vez la pantalla, y reincorporándose volvió a dar las órdenes. **–Prepararlo todo, desalojaremos los campamentos en el menor tiempo posible, luego…** -miró al caballero. **–partiremos.** –Sentenció, poniéndose en marcha, no iba a dejar de ayudar en lo más que pudiera.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer?** –Preguntó alcanzándola el caballero, los movimientos habían sido tan repentinos, que una sospecha había anidado en su mente. Una sonrisa cargada de diversión y cierta burla se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña antes de hablar.

 **-No te va a gustar, oh Kylo… no te va a gustar nada.** –se regocijó en sus palabras, dirigiéndose hacia una de las naves, donde el caballero la acompañó hasta el asentamiento.

Patearon el lugar cuando alcanzaron tierra. Uri miraba con molestia los desperfectos y cadáveres por todos lados. Mientras que el caballero ante la primera imagen tras la batalla, se sorprendía de la gravedad de la situación. La burbuja de hielo se había quebrado. El frio entraba a todo el asentamiento por la enorme brecha en la capa, obligando a todos los presentes a ir abrigados como si en el exterior se encontraran. Nadie intentaba repararla, ya no hacía falta, los fuegos buscaban caldear las calles por las que todos se movían preparando sus pertenencias para marchar. Ya no quedaban puestos en pie, el mercado antes abarrotado, estaba desierto, amplias calles y plazas daban paso a un vaivén de cargas y equipos hacia el exterior, para ser trasportados. Grupos de niños y civiles eran guiados hacia las naves, portando con ellos todo lo posible, junto a droides y animales.

La castaña paró a una mujer mientras organizaba a un equipo para llevar cierta carga. **-¿Dónde está Nut?**

 **-Lo vi hace un momento, con los muchachos, está en el segundo grupo para salir de aquí, tiene que estar esperando en las instalaciones de la academia, es la zona que mejor ha resistido.** –Informó antes de marchar ayudando con las tareas.

 **-Van a tardar una eternidad en vaciar este sitio, demasiado.** –Auguró el moreno, retomando su atención en la mujer. **–Si no se dan prisa no lograremos salir.**

 **-Tranquilo, se darán prisa. Conozco a mis hombres, se cómo trabajan serán rápidos, su vida depende de ello.** –Se adentraron en el edificio y en el interior las cosas no iban mejor, muchos heridos esperaban por su traslado, ya que la atenciones que no eran expresamente urgentes habían quedado relegadas hasta que no estuvieran en el destructor. **–Nut** –lo llamó al verlo en la distancia con un grupo de niños.

 **-¡Madre! ¡Maestro!** –corrió hacia ellos, seguido por BB8 que tras el reciente caos, veía que el pequeño era el único que podía interesarse por su seguridad. **-¡Conseguisteis acabar con el destructor! ¡Y capturar el otro! ¿Cómo lo hicisteis? Los otros niños dicen que con ayuda, yo digo que solos, ¿estuvisteis en peligro? ¿Había muchos soldados? ¿Estaba el idiota de Hux?** –Uri miró mal al caballero que sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar esa última pregunta. **–Nosotros vimos a Phasma irse, escapo con una nave, pero te vio antes de que fueras hacia el destructor.** –Informaba a prisa el pequeño, señalando hacia uno u otro lugar por donde las naves enemigas habían escapado. **-¿Estáis bien?** –Preguntó al final más calmado con preocupación mirando a ambos que mostraban heridas en sus rostros al igual que suciedad producto de la batalla.

 **-Estamos bien, y nos ayudaron Yul y Rey.** –Respondió únicamente.

 **-Si hubiera estado el maldito de Hux en la nave, lo hubiera matado.** –Añadió con prepotencia el caballero, recibiendo una afirmación positiva del pequeño. **–El hecho de que Phasma sepa que sigues viva incrementará la amenaza de la Primera Orden.**

 **-Lo sé, pero no podía hacer nada, luche y ella estaba allí, no pude ocultarme.** –Miró de nuevo al pequeño. **–Nut quiero que llames a los chicos de la academia, hemos traído una nave, no es grande pero podrá llevar a unos cuantos, quiero que lleven a los heridos que puedan hasta allí, y luego que suban en la que les toca.** –El pequeño afirmó. **–Diles que se den prisa.**

 **-Vale.** –Se cuadró ante ella con una sonrisa antes de correr a cumplir lo mandado.

 **-Mañana como muy tarde estaremos fuera de aquí.**

Tal como había dicho Uri el campamento llevaba ritmo para conseguir ser desalojado por completo en cosa de un día. Incluso la acción arriesgada de hacer descender el destructor para poder trasportar las maquinarias de mayor tamaño había tenido un éxito relativamente alto, solo un pequeño grupo de herramientas habían quedado abandonadas cuando la capa de hielo comenzó a quebrarse.

La voz, que tras casi cumplir el día, se alzó dando el aviso de que era la última nave en despegar, provocó un revuelo generalizado de todos los que ahora se encontraban en el destructor.

Uri recorría los pasillos buscando algo a prisa, había dejado el puente de mando bajo las órdenes del caballero y su discípulo, a la espera de saber qué rumbo tomar.

 **-Nut ¿Y el droide?** –Preguntó cuándo lo localizó.

 **-Está aquí** –señaló el interior de uno de los dormitorios donde los más pequeños se acomodaban en las distintas camas. **–Pero no dirá nada, tiene un código de seguridad, he intentado todo pero no habla.**

 **-Solo hay que saber que preguntar.** –Sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia BB8 que hizo amago por escapar al verla entrar, sin éxito, pues estaba atrapado en una esquina. **–tú, tenemos que hablar.** –Sentenció con una sonrisa, provocando en el pequeño un pseudo temblor de miedo.

 **-¿Hacia dónde jefa?** –Preguntó en el puesto de mando uno de los hombres al verla llegar. La castaña triunfal le indicó unas coordenadas en la pantalla.

 **-Hacia ahí, será nuestra primera parada.** –Sonrió satisfecha, sin revelar nada más.

El gran destructor no tardó en llegar a la ubicación señalada. Los mercenarios, comerciantes y demás seres comenzaban a asentarse en las distintas estancias. Limpiaban las zonas dañadas e instalaban las herramientas y maquinaria extra que habían trasladado de la academia. Mientras que una pequeña nave partía sin distintivos hacia el planeta con solo dos ocupantes.

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí?** –Preguntó con un deje de desconfianza el caballero al descender en una nave junto a la castaña. La mujer no había dejado que nadie más viajara con ellos. Era ya de por si llamativa la presencia de un destructor de la Primera Orden en los cielos de aquel planeta, por lo que el descenso de naves, sería aún más peligroso. **–No es un lugar seguro, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, incluso ellos lo saben.** –Señaló la gran nave que desde tierra se veía.

 **-Claro que lo sé, pero es el único lugar donde puedo encontrarla.**

 **-¿Encontrar a quién?** –discutían en susurros, mientras iban adentrándose poco a poco en una pequeña ciudad llena de gentes de los más variopintas.

 **-Ya lo veras, se paciente, y ten cuidado.** –Señalaba mientras tiraba de su brazo para apartarlo del recorrido de un enorme carro tirado por dos enormes animales.

Conforme caminaban los rumores se acrecentaban, los presentes teorizaban curiosos sobre la presencia de la nave en la zona. Nadie había visto soldados o naves identificativas como la Primera Orden, por lo que la tensión se agudizaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Uri guiaba al caballero que entre quejas y gruñidos, observada con atención todo el lugar.

Era uno de los planetas neutrales en cierta manera, sabia sobre él, era algo similar a Nixus y quizás al que una vez destrozó en busca de su padre años atrás. Piratas y mercenarios campaban a sus anchas, pero sin ser controlados por la castaña, quien de buena mano reconocía a varios como sus competidores en el sector.

Se adentraron en un local, pequeño y mal ventilado, con música de fondo y una barra pequeña llena de licores. -¿Qué os pongo? –Preguntó el ser encargado de ella.

 **-Dos de abrax** –pidió la castaña.

 **-¿Abrax? ¿Pretendes beber en esta situación? No pienso dejarte en tu estado.** –Un suspiro de reproche se escuchó proveniente de la joven.

 **-Tenemos que esperar, no podemos estar en un bar sin consumir, llamaríamos la atención.** –Le respondió a la queja negando con la cabeza, antes de pagar por las bebidas y guiar al caballero hacia una de las mesas. **–Solo unos minutos, en cuanto venga no correremos peligro, o eso creo.** –Sentenció no muy segura, mientras le tendía uno de los vasos. **–No hace falta que bebamos, solo no llamemos la atención.** –Un gruñido fue la única respuesta. **–No soy estúpida, bastante arriesgo ya su vida con mis acciones a meterme en batallas, no voy a perjudicarlo más conscientemente al tomar alcohol, así que no te preocupes no voy a beber.**

Pasaron los minutos y la castaña ya había relajado su postura e intentó pasar desapercibida. Por su parte el caballero era todo lo contrario, entre quejas y gruñidos se mantenía inquieto captando la atención de varios de los presentes.

 **-¡Maldita sea! Cálmate, nos van a descubrir si sigues así.**

 **-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Sé que aquí hay afiliados a la Primera Orden, lo sé porque yo mismo he hecho contacto con ellos en algunas ocasiones, nos filtran la información.** –No hubo tiempo de respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared creando un cierto alboroto que poco duró cuando vieron entrar a la culpable.

Se dirigió directa a su ubicación y parándose en seco frente a la mesa, paso sus ojos de uno al otro con clara seriedad y molestia. **-¿Qué hacéis aquí?** –Inquirió en un susurro. Antes de girarse hacia el interior del local haciéndole un gesto a la castaña para que la siguiera, no sin antes dirigirle una mala mirada al caballero. **–Ni se te ocurra hacer algo raro o no me contendré contigo.** –Advirtió.

 **-¡¿Kanata?!** –Le reprochó con furia Kylo alzándose en pie y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para enfrentar a Uri, que con una sonrisa culpable afirmaba mientras intentaba calmarlo. **-¿Has venido a buscar a la vieja Maz Kanata? ¿Está loca?**

 **-¡Baja la voz! Y si, es la mejor opción.**

 **-No me llames vieja, niño, que te he cambiado los pañales en más de una ocasión.** –Le regañó tras abrir una puerta. **–De todos los seres de la galaxia tenían que ser ellos, justamente hoy.** –Gruñía por lo bajo siendo seguida por ambos, hasta el interior de un pasadizo, que los guio posteriormente hacia unas escaleras y un segundo local una planta más abajo donde la mujer los llevó hacia una estancia privada. **-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?** –le habló justo tras cerrar la puerta a la castaña. **–Y sobre todo ¿Por qué lo has traído contigo?** –Inquirió señalando al caballero con el dedo en alto.

 **-Han pasado muchas cosas. La Primera Orden nos atacó.**

 **-Eso lo sé, e imagino que el destructor que ahora está revolucionando este lugar lo habéis traído vosotros.** –Los miró a ambos.

 **-Sí, disculpa por ello, pero es el único trasporte de llevar a todos mis hombres. Necesito un lugar seguro donde poder llevarlos.**

 **-¿Y quieres que yo te lo provea? ¡No tengo tanto poder! Ni siquiera he conseguido recuperar mi negocio desde que él** –señaló de mala manera al caballero **–lo destrozó, como quieres entonces que te encuentre algo para ocultar algo tan grande.**

 **-No me culpes a mí por ello, si no hubieras trabajado con la resistencia nunca hubiera pasado nada similar.** –La mirada que la pequeña anciana le dirigió era clara advertencia de que no siguiera por ese camino.

 **-No tientes tu suerte mocoso, sé de qué pie cojeas, te conozco desde que naciste, así que guarda tu afilada lengua en mi presencia, hace tiempo que me gustaría darte un escarmiento por lo que le hiciste a Han.** –La amenaza era palpable, el dedo en alto era una advertencia clara y el caballero lo sabía, pero su orgullo antes que hacerle ceder, le empujaba en la dirección contraria. Inflo el pecho, iba alzar la voz, cuando rápidamente la castaña se interpuso.

 **-Kylo, por favor contente, es la única manera.** –Suplicó en un susurro agarrándole el rostro para que dejara de intentar matar a la pequeña mujer con la mirada.

 **-Con lo buen muchacho que eras de pequeño, no sé qué te pasó para que te volvieras así.** –Masculló Maz mientras caminaba hacia una mesa. **–Deberías agradecer que aun la tengas a ella de tu parte porque de otra forma estarías solo.** –Agregó señalando la mujer y esperando a que esta se sentara frente suyo. **–Entonces…** -Hizo una pausa para calmarse y recomponer su natural postura relajada, aunque le costara. **–quieres que te busque un sitio para un destructor donde la Primera Orden no te encuentre y no vaya a perseguirte.** –Uri afirmó mientras se sentaba y obligaba al mayor a hacer lo mismo. **–Sabes que eso no es posible. Solo los territorios más estables de la resistencia están libres de ataques de la Primera Orden.**

 **-Lo sé.** –No podía ceder al abatimiento ante esas malas noticias. **–Quizás si es Solo quien pide ayuda…**

 **-¡No vamos a ir con la resistencia!** –Alzó la voz de nuevo el caballero cortando sus palabras para mirar mal a su mujer, y luego dirigiendo la mirada a la anciana reiteró. **–No vamos a ir con la resistencia.**

 **-No sería fácil, tus hombres podrían, pero tú y él…** -ignoró las quejas del caballero. **–Leia no tendría problemas, pero sus hombres serian claramente el obstáculo, habéis cometido demasiados crímenes contra ellos.**

 **-Hare pactos, tratos, lo que sea necesario ya lo he hecho antes.** –La perseverancia de la joven era admirable, al igual que la frustración del caballero por ser ignorado. Este golpeó la mesa con el puño captando la atención de ambas.

 **-¡No pienso ir con la resistencia a no ser que sea para matarlos!**

 **-Pues entonces muchacho, tendrás que exponerte solo a toda la galaxia. La información que me llega no es buena para ti, no tienes a nadie en tu bando, la Primera Orden ya ha pedido tu cabeza, el comunicado llegó pronto, al igual que la suya.** –Señaló a la castaña. **–Da igual cuanto quieras obcecarte en no aliarte con nadie, ahora estas solo, y no podrás con la galaxia entera, tú decides, pero sea quien sea a quien quieras unirte no va a ser fácil.** –Habló antes de recostar su pequeña espalda en el respaldo. **–No sé qué bando quiere ahora mismo con más ganas matarte, pero lo que si se, es que Leia no consentirá que maten a su nieto, eso lo tengo muy claro, así que piensa que es lo que prefieres.** –El silencio tomó el lugar, la sorpresa en la castaña se mostraba en su rostro, y el caballero apretaba su puño con furia mirando de forma retadora a la anciana.

 **-¿Cómo lo has sabido?** –Preguntó Uri rompiendo el silencio.

 **-Oh pequeña, los años y la experiencia te muestran cosas que no siempre se ven a simple vista, incluso para vosotros. La fuerza que te rodea tiene un deje antinatural en ti, un deje calmo y tranquilo que no concuerda en absoluto contigo, pero si con él.** –Señaló al caballero. **–La misma fuerza que tú poseías cuando eras pequeño, pura e incorrupta.** –Su voz se suavizó al igual que su porte. **-Entonces… ¿Qué hago?** –Preguntó esta vez al caballero en concreto. **–Tú decides.**

El caballero se alzó con molestia, casi tirando la silla al suelo, recorrió la pequeña estancia dando vueltas y gruñendo por lo bajo como un animal enjaulado. **–Seguiremos siento tú y yo, temidos, sanguinarios y vengativos, eso nadie lo cambiara, sin piedad. Ellos nos temerán por mucho tiempo, pero es la única opción que tenemos.** –Intentó convencerlo.

El caballero paró en seco mirándola. **–Son la resistencia.** –Evidenció el hecho, Uri afirmó. **–Jure acabar con ellos.** -Hizo una nueva pausa buscando motivos para negarse. **-Te exiliaron. Han intentado matarnos, nos han torturado.**

 **-Lo sé y nosotros a ellos, pero Snoke es una amenaza mayor, aun por tantos años tu madre ha querido llevarte de vuelta a la luz.** –El hombre gruñó y de nuevo caminó por la estancia. **–No es necesario que cruces la linde, solo es una tregua temporal por un fin mayor, acabar con él lo que pase después el tiempo lo dirá, pero ahora es lo mejor, por no decir la única opción de sobrevivir a la Primera Orden, solos no podremos.**

El caballero apoyó ambas manos sobre la tabla para encarar a la castaña. **–No seré su prisionero.**

 **-No consentiré que ninguno lo seamos.**

 **-Las condiciones ya es algo que deberéis negociar con ellos** –interrumpió Kanata captando la atención de ambos. **-aunque no creo que te permitan muchos privilegios, a ninguno de los dos, pero claro, todo es negociación y tenéis una buena mano para jugar.** –Musitó con una sonrisa señalando hacia arriba, la castaña entendió a qué hacía referencia y afirmó con seriedad.

Kylo se alzó con molestia girando sobre sus talones. **–Contáctales.**

 **-Negociaremos.** –Agregó la castaña tan seria como el mayor, consciente de lo expuestos que quedarían a partir de ahora.

 **-Así haré.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Cap 40: Reencuentro.**

La mirada fija en la distancia daba que pensar a todos los presentes. Desde el regreso de ambos, sus rostros mostraban una seriedad digna de admiración. La falta de palabra por parte de la joven, y la constante molestia por parte del caballero delataban que los posteriores movimientos no eran precisamente de su agrado. Nadie sabía exactamente que pretendían hacer allí, pero era conocido que podrían llegan a enfrentarse con la resistencia si lo que fuera que iban a hacer salía mal.

Un segundo enfrentamiento en tan poco tiempo no era buena señal, causando que los ahora residentes del destructor, pusieran sus esperanzas en que cualquier negociación saliera bien.

 **-Estamos por llegar.** –Informó una voz captando la atención de ambos.

 **-Yul prepárate.** –Sentenció el caballero virando sobre sí mismo. **–Vienes con nosotros.**

 **-Llamar a Nut necesito que traiga la unidad BB.** –Agregó la castaña imitando al mayor.

Estaban en terreno hostil, la información que les había conseguido Maz era la ubicación de la base estable de mayor tamaño de la resistencia, junto con la posibilidad de negociación. Se había pedido expresamente que el destructor no entrar en el espacio aéreo de aquel planeta, por lo que tras una larga discusión, decidieron que una única nave, con los tres usuarios de la fuerza, y el droide acudiría al punto de reunión, estipulando un periodo en el que si no se recibía notificación, el destructor atacaría.

 **-¿Esta la nave preparada?** –Preguntó el caballero al llegar al hangar, ya sin restos de batalla tanto en su rostro como ropas, a excepción de los cortes que aun tardaban en cicatrizar por no haber podido ser atendidos por los droides médicos.

 **-Lista a la espera de que subáis.** –Respondió uno de los mercaderes encargado de las preparaciones y el control de varias de las naves que ahí se encontraban.

El caballero observó llegar a la mujer tras él acompañada del pequeño y el droide. **-¿Tus mejores galas?** –Ironizó levemente al verla ataviada con su ropa de batalla, la que usaba en sus misiones con los mercenarios, con las armas preparadas para posibles enfrentamientos, e incluso el sable laser atado al cinto.

 **-Hay que dar buena impresión.** –La respuesta sonsacó una sonrisa al caballero. **–E infundir temor y respeto es lo que querías ¿no?** –Imitó la sonrisa del caballero.

 **-Yo también voy.** –La voz del pequeño resonó captando la atención de los otros tres. El pequeño desde que había sabido que tendrían que descender a la base de la resistencia había querido acompañarlos.

 **-No, tú te quedas.** –Ordenó el caballero, pero el pequeño se plantó firme frente el droide y de brazos cruzados negó.

 **-Yo voy con BB8. Dameron de la resistencia sabe que soy el jefe, además que la chatarrera me conoce, yo voy.**

 **-No.** -Reiteró esta vez Uri.

 **-BB8 no ira sin mí.** –Añadió serio. El pequeño droide miraba de uno a otro expectante sin saber qué hacer.

 **-Si hay una batalla serás un estorbo.** –La severidad de las palabras molestó al pequeño, que evidenciando su gran diferencia de altura, se plantó molesto frente al mayor. **–Te quedas aquí.** –Sentenció por última vez, dirigiéndose a la nave dándole la espalda al pequeño. **–Yul coge al droide.** –Lo gruñidos y mohines se escucharon por largo rato, y las reticencias a que el mayor se llevara el droide.

Embarcaron sin más problema, la nave era una de las sencillas lo suficiente rápida para escapar en caso necesario. Pusieron los motores en marcha y cuando recibieron las indicaciones partieron. Era preocupante la situación, no sabía cuál sería su manera de desenvolverse, hacía años que no veían a un grueso de gente de los que ahí se encontraban, y a los que si habían visto con anterioridad fue en enfrentamientos en los que buscaban darles muerte.

 **-Por favor, no seas impulsivo.** –Pidió apenas en un susurro Uri a su copiloto, que gruñó en respuesta.

 **-Sigo oponiéndome a esta negociación.**

Apenas habían salido del destructor cuando los dos varones en la cabina giraron a la vez sus rostros hacia atrás, buscando algo en particular.

 **-No puede ser…** -las palabras de Yul captaron la atención de la castaña que sin percatarse los miró con curiosidad. El caballero se alzó a prisa y dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior de la nave.

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Nut.** –En cuanto mencionó ese nombre, el caballero entro de nuevo empujando al pequeño que entre quejidos intentaba zafarse del agarre del mayor.

 **-¡Te dije que no vinieras!** –Le regañó Kylo sentándolo en uno de los asientos junto a su primo. **–Es peligroso, ¿Qué no entendiste de mis palabras?**

 **-Pero yo también quiero ir, se negociar, ella me enseñó** –indicó a la castaña que ahora lo miraba con reproche. **–y lo hago bien. Soy fuerte se luchar y disparar aunque sea pequeño.** –Agregó inflando el pecho de orgullo.

 **-No es lo mismo a un entrenamiento, aquí nadie te parara el combate si estas a punto de morir.** –Regañó esta vez Uri.

 **-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué siempre sois tan problemáticos?** –Gruñó el caballero mirando a ambos. **–Esto lo ha aprendido de ti, es igual a lo que tú haces.** –Le recriminó a la castaña. **-Siempre metiéndoos en problemas.**

 **-Yo no le he dicho que suba a la nave, eres tu quien le incitó a que se saltara mis normas, este es el resultado.** –Respondió de igual manera Uri, mientras el mayor de los primos se llevaba una mano al rostro. Era impensable que ante la tensión previa por el encuentro que en minutos se llevaría a cabo, ahora estuvieran de nuevo discutiendo como siempre, por los actos impulsivos del pequeño. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, antes de recostarse sobre el asiento de forma desentendida.

 **-Al menos ha servido para relajar la tensión.** –Dejó escapar en apenas un susurró mientras observaba al caballero tomar su asiento de nuevo mientras seguía discutiendo, y a su primo cruzar los brazos ofendido, tras ser obligado a abrocharse el cinturón. Era todo un espectáculo impensable hacia escasos segundos.

En tierra por su parte todos esperaban expectantes a que o quien descendía del destructor que poco tiempo antes se había instalado cerca del planeta. Nadie sabía con certeza que había ocurrido, el motivo de la presencia, ni porque atacaba, pero la General Organa se mostraba impasible mirando hacia los cielos.

Hacia cosa de algo más de un día una cierta información cifrada había llegado a la base, con un único destinatario Leia Organa. Maz Kanata había interferido por ambos, contactando con ellos. No daba datos, solo informaba de una petición de reunión. La posibilidad de una trampa estaba presente, por lo que las condiciones mínimas de Organa habían sido aceptadas y todo ello había derivado a la actual situación. Lo que nunca llegó a pensar es que se aproximarían a ese lugar con un llamativo y ostentoso destructor. Ello había provocado que los ánimos se caldearan, la gente estaba alterada y preocupada a partes iguales, y ante el desconocimiento de lo que ocurría no dudaban en especular.

 **-Abrir hueco para que tome tierra la nave.** –Dio la orden sin dudar, manteniéndose firme.

Poco a poco se iban agrupando pilotos y guerreros, preparados con armas en mano para cualquier posible amenaza. La nave que desde la distancia se veía aproximarse no era de la Primera Orden, pero aun así cualquiera podría pilotarla.

Descendió con precisión, posándose en tierra firme frente a la armada comitiva improvisada. Desde la cabina ya habían conseguido identificar varios rostros conocidos, por lo que daban por hecho que las contiendas días atrás habían acabado y los efectivos se habían replegado.

 **-No seáis imprudentes, no vienen con fin de atacar.** –Advirtió la anciana a todos en el lugar ante la tensión. **–O no aun.** –Matizó con cierta preocupación.

La compuerta se abrió, lenta, demasiado lenta pensaron algunos, y la imagen que a posterior vieron no aminoró su preocupación. Los susurros sorprendidos se acrecentaron, las voces se escuchaban desde la posición en que los recién llegados escrudiñaban el lugar sin dar un paso al frente sobre la rampa de acceso. Hasta que el caballero abrió camino. Varios blaster no tardaron en apuntarlos, eran una amenaza enorme, no podían arriesgarse a que los pillaran desprevenidos, o no más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Su porte firme y cabeza en alto no daban señales claras, seguía igual que como otras veces lo habían encontrado. La castaña a su lado imitaba su comportamiento, tenían que dar una imagen de fuerza y no de debilidad, estaban ahí para negociar, ellos poseían un destructor y tropas útiles, no eran el bando débil y debían demostrarlo.

Pararon sus pasos en seco en el filo de la rampa, no llegando a tocar suelo firme, analizando todos los rostros acusadores. Yul tras ellos aún se mantenía en su posición inicial y Nut, a su pesar, se encontraba aún más adentro de la nave custodiando al droide.

 **-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?** –Se escuchó una voz sobre todas las demás. **–Son asesinos, de la Primera Orden, ¿Por qué están aquí?** –Reiteraba una segunda, a la cual acompañaron varias más momentos después. **–Ellos mataron a mi familia. Quemaron mi aldea. Arrasaron mi pueblo. No tuvieron piedad.**

 **-Ben.** –El único llamado de una madre a su hijo atrajo de nuevo el silencio. **–Mucho tiempo sin verte.** –El caballero la miró no se podía calificar cual era el sentimiento que esa mirada poseía. Pero su rostro serio y cargado de desprecio no varió ni un ápice, para sorpresa de la castaña a su lado.

Antes de que siquiera se produjera una respuesta, varias figuras atravesaron la pista de aterrizaje para alcanzar la comitiva. Kylo y Uri desviaron la vista. Ahí estaba de nuevo Rey, el ahora renombrado Finn y Poe, que aun a pesar del tiempo trascurrido seguía mostrando claras evidencias de los golpes y heridas causados por Hux.

 **-No haréis daño a nadie aquí.** –Sentenció seria sable en mano, amenazante la joven que situándose delante de los presentes dispuesta a luchar por la vida de los que consideraba compañeros, amigos y familia. **-Os hare frente de ser necesario.** –Aseguró pasando la mirada de uno a otro, hasta que una mano sobre su hombro desvió su atención.

 **-Tranquila, no han venido a luchar.** –La sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios de Organa sorprendió a la joven. **–Por el momento hay asuntos que tratar.**

 **-No podéis confiar en ellos.** –Alzó esta vez la voz el exsoldado.

 **-En ningún momento os mentí al daros la información, otra cosa muy distinta es lo estúpidos que fuisteis al no saber aprovecharla.** –Inquirió Uri alzando la voz para contestar a Finn.

 **-Seguís siendo asesinos.** –Respondió dando un paso al frente.

 **-Al igual que vosotros.** –Reiteró ese dato la castaña muy seria y decidida, retándolo con la mirada.

 **-¿Por qué lo has traído?** –Poe algo más calmado intentó indagar. **–El trato se hizo contigo, y aun así tú seguías siendo nuestra enemiga, ¿por qué lo has traído a él?** –Alzó su mano señalando al caballero que gruñó por la impertinencia.

 **-No tientes a tu suerte Dameron, aun puedo matarte si lo deseo.** –Rompió su silencio el caballero escupiendo las palabras. Uri se tensó, no podía dejar que iniciaran un enfrentamiento, pero tampoco podía delante de todos los presentes pedir calma, tenía orgullo.

 **-** _ **Kylo para.**_ _–_ Intentó que el susodicho lo escuchara sin mucha confianza de ello.

 **-¿Me estas amenazando?** –Otro paso del piloto al frente mostraba sus intenciones. **–Ahora no será tan fácil, aquí no estoy solo.** -Señaló a todos los presentes con la mano, sin apartarle la mirada al caballero.

 **-Eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí.** –Se apresuró a responder el caballero dando un paso sobre tierra firme, cruzando la linde artificial de la nave y el territorio enemigo. Varios blaster se alzaron rápidamente para acompañar a los que ya estaban así.

 **-** _ **Kylo por favor para.**_ –Reiteró Uri. La chatarrera hizo amago por avanzar y la castaña lo propio por intentar interponerse de forma brusca entre ambos hombres que no estaban dispuestos a esquivar el enfrentamiento. Finn se apresuró a intentar interferir también en apoyo de su amigo.

 **-No dejaremos que lo toques.** –Se abalanzó hacia el caballero interponiéndose al igual que la chatarrera entre el piloto y el caballero.

 **-No me hace falta tocarlo para matarlo.** –Escupió las palabras haciendo frente al recién llegado.

 _ **-Kylo.**_

 _ **-Maestro.**_ _–_ Ya eran dos los que intentaban frenarlo, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, puesto que Uri intentaba sujetarlo agarrándolo del brazo para que dejara de avanzar.

 **-Da igual el tiempo que pase seguiréis siendo asesinos.** –Inquirió de nuevo Finn señalando a ambos. Esta vez fue Rey quien intentó frenarlo. Sabia más que nadie de los allí presentes que bajo la lacra de asesinos que ambos llevaban, también mostraban cierto lado clemente con los suyos y ella misma lo había visto y vivido en carne propia.

El revuelo que se estaba formando alrededor de esa escena era evidente, los miembros de la resistencia alzaban las voces increpando a los recién llegados, mientras que jaleaban a sus compañeros por decir las verdades y atreverse a encarar a dos de los que consideraban peores enemigos dentro de la Primera Orden. Yul se había movido de su situación a causa de la inminente colisión que preveía, era peligroso, estaban en desventaja.

Faltaba poco porque alguno decidiera llevar su comportamiento más allá de las simples palabras, cuando una figura pequeña se escabulló entre ellos para empujar al piloto que era el que encabezaba la discusión por parte de la resistencia.

 **-¡Déjalos en paz!** –Advirtió a voz en grito mirando hacia arriba para captar la atención de los, para él, culpables. **–Ni se te ocurra hacerles nada.** –Reiteró con un nuevo empujón que captó la atención de todos.

 **-¡Nut!** –Le advirtió Uri alarmada de la presencia del pequeño.

 **-¡Te dije que te quedaras en la nave!** –Igualmente le regañó el caballero.

 **-¡Tú!** –le señaló esta vez el piloto. **-¿Qué haces tú aquí?** –Preguntó con sorpresa elevando la mirada para observar a los dos mayores que molestos intentaban hacer retroceder al pequeño para que volviera a la nave.

 **-No voy a dejar que os insulte.** –Hablaba seguro. **–Y menos a ella.** –Señaló a Uri mientras se dirigía al caballero, antes de girarse bruscamente hacia el piloto. **-¡Deja de insultar y amenazar a mi madre!** –Le advirtió dando un paso en firme hacia adelante seguro de sí mismo volviéndolo a empujar una nueva vez.

 **-¿Madre?** –Fue la pregunta del piloto que paseó su vista del pequeño a la mujer. Rey al lado del piloto chistó la lengua conocedora de esa información que creía veraz. **-¿Tú lo sabias?** –se dirigió a ella, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. **–Por eso no querías que fuera a Nixus.**

 **-Mierda, Nut vuelve dentro.** –Uri tiró de su brazo pero este opuso resistencia. **–Yul llévatelo dentro.** –Pidió ayuda a su primo, este rápidamente salvó la distancia y cazando al pequeño en vuelo lo alejo de aquel pequeño grupo improvisado.

 **-¿Solo es tu hijo?** –Preguntó sorprendido sin creérselo aun dirigiéndose hacia Uri. Pero no fue ella quien respondió pues el caballero situándose frente al piloto lo encaró.

 **-¿Y que si lo fuera? ¿Cambiaría algo?** –Aseveró su tono de voz, antes de que la castaña de nuevo centrara su atención en los de la resistencia y hablara de nuevo.

 **-Él no es Solo, Solo soy yo.** –Confesó en alto tras el caballero. **–Es a mí a quien pediste ayuda. ¿Te sorprende?**

El piloto buscaba asimilar la información, para él, como para muchos de los presentes eso no tenía sentido, por años habían sabido que Solo los había ayudado en diversas ocasiones aportándole mercancía, y el mismo piloto hacia relativamente poco tiempo que se había atrevido a ir hacia su territorio para negociar por algo que pudiera suponerle una ventaja contra la Primera Orden. Entonces como era posible que ella siendo una de los altos cargos de la misma pudiera ofrecer esa ayuda. Otro pasó atrás y buscó con la mirada a Rey y Finn quienes a su lado se encontraban. Entonces algo pareció encajar. **–Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso me localizasteis tan fácilmente.** –Sentenció.

 **-No, eso fue debido a tu estupidez.** –Señaló el caballero con una icónica sonrisa burlona.

– **Si no hubiéramos ido tras de ti, o te hubiéramos dado la voz de alerta para que huyeras, el grueso de la Primera Orden que iba tras de ti hubiera localizado nuestra ubicación y nos hubiera atacado.** –Alzó la voz Uri adelantándose al caballero, para poder encarar a Poe con el dedo sobre su pecho. **–Llevaba cuatro malditos años pudiendo entretejer mi telaraña sin que la Primera Orden se diera cuenta, y ahora todo se ha quedado reducido a cenizas.**

 **-Tú eres la Primera Orden.** –Inquirió igualando su tono, antes de señalar a los dos. –Ambos sois la Primera Orden.

 **-¡Ya basta de discusiones!** -interrumpió Leia **-Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar ahora mismo, que saber quién es quién, o a que pertenece. Si están aquí es por un motivo y una razón, por el momento no nos han atacado lo que ya supone una mejoría mucho mayor a lo que en otras ocasiones ocurrió.** –Alzó la voz la General en modo de reproche hacia los culpables del pequeño enfrentamiento, independientemente de cual fuera el bando.

Se viró con su porte característico e hizo una señal. Aquella pista no era el mejor lugar para tratar asuntos de importancia, demasiada gente que podía interferir en las negociaciones. Ambos dudaron un instante, les estaba indicando que los siguieran. Uri giró su atención hacia el discípulo del mayor y este a prisa corrió a acercase. –Conseguir el trato, yo lo vigilaré, evitaré que haga otra igual. –Agregó sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido frenarlo a tiempo. –Si ocurre algo iré sin contención. –Le señaló a su maestro.

 **-En el caso que ocurra, te prohíbo que te retengas** –Afirmó a la decisión del menor el caballero. **–Y tú tampoco.** –Le advirtió a la castaña que afirmó segura.

 **-No lo haré, no te preocupes, aun somos la amenaza de este lugar.** –Hizo una pausa para posar su mano en el hombro del muchacho. **–Ten cuidado en estos años ha aprendido a zafarse de la vigilancia demasiado bien, y ya van dos veces en apenas horas.** –Alertó con un reproche en la mirada hacia el pequeño, que al verla desvió su rostro. **-Ahora intenta no saltar de nuevo a la mínima.** –Le regañó en un al caballero, dando la espalda a los de la resistencia, que tras el llamado de su general se habían apartado entre gruñidos. **–O todo esto no habrá servido para nada. Recuerda que necesitamos que el destructor toque tierra.** –Hizo una pausa. **–Y maldita sea Kylo mantente firme, si caes tan rápido en sus juegos, de nada te servirá esa imagen que te has creado por tantos años.**

 **-No eres la excepción.** –le respondió ofendido.

 **-Lo se… por eso, ambos debemos comportarnos.**

Segundos después se encaminaron hacia el interior de una de las instalaciones. Los miembros de la resistencia les habría un pasillo por el que pasar a la par que les dedicaban miradas de odio y repugnancia. Sería difícil firmar una tregua, prácticamente todos los ahí presente tenían una o más venganzas pendientes en contra de ellos.

Entraron al lugar, una sala de mando donde una mesa circulas se mostraba en el centro. Un hueco en un lateral anunciaba el hueco concedido para la negociación. Ambos se posicionaron a lado opuesto al de la General y tras unos momentos en que los susurros no cesaron, alguien alzó la voz.

 **-¿Qué es lo que buscáis aquí y ahora?** –No era amigable, el tono lo delató. Organa los observó con cuidado, esa pregunta necesitaba una respuesta que tampoco ella conocía, los datos que Kanata le había dado eran escasos. El caballero ladeó levemente su rostro hacia la castaña y esta inmediatamente entendió.

 **-Más bien, que es lo que necesitáis vosotros.** –Habló con severidad paseado su vista por todos los presentes. **–La Primera Orden esta tras vosotros no es algo nuevo, pero también está ahora tras nuestro.** –Indicó sembrando la duda **. –Ahora mismo tengo a casi todos mis hombres en el destructor sobre vuestras cabezas, esta base me sería fácil si decidiera atacarla.** –Las voces se alzaron en su contra ante esas palabras. **–Pero no será así a no ser que vosotros decidáis que así sea.** –Era una amenaza, el caballero a su lado sonrió con orgullo. **–Por el momento propongo una colaboración temporal. Somos enemigos, siempre lo hemos sido pero ahora tenemos un enemigo común.** –Finalizó.

 **-¿Queréis que luchemos con vosotros?** –Una voz se alzó con burla. **-¿Con unos asesinos que solo nos han amenazado desde que han llegado?**

 **-Conocemos técnicas de batalla, rutas, sus naves, la cantidad de efectivos…**

 **-Nos temen igual que vosotros.** –Agregó el caballero de forma estoica. **–Somos tres los usuarios de la fuerza, dos más si aceptáis su trato. Snoke no va a ceder hasta que uno de los bandos caiga, y ahora que ya no me tiene como su discípulo, no habrá nada que lo frene hasta dar con alguien a quien doblegar, y solo hay dos personas que podrían tomar en ese puesto. Yul mi discípulo y la chatarrera.** –Rey que estaba en los alrededores de la mesa se tensó. **–Queráis o no, actualmente con nuestra presencia aquí somos el foco de ira de la Primera Orden en toda la galaxia.** –Hizo una pausa que le supo a victoria cuando los de su alrededor se percataron de la situación. **–No hay forma de que no estén ya tras esta ubicación. Más pronto que tarde atacaran. Por eso es que os está ofreciendo la oportunidad de asestar el golpe antes de que ellos lo hagan.** –Habló señalando que era Uri quien realmente había buscado ese trato, no él.

 **-¿Quién asegura que no es una trampa?** –Preguntó esta vez Finn negándose a creer en la palabra de dos asesinos a los cuales había visto matar en su tiempo en la Primera Orden. El caballero por primera vez en el tiempo que había estado en aquella sala, desvió su atención de su madre en su opuesto, hacia Rey. La joven le devolvió la mirada y después de un largo suspiró se movió entre los presentes hasta alcanzar la mesa.

 **-Yo estuve en el ataque de la Primera Orden a Nixus.** –Confesó. **–Él** –señaló al caballero. **–me capturó, pero ante el ataque hacia la base de Solo, me dejó libre para ayudar a hacer frente a los soldados.** –Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, no había tenido tiempo u oportunidad de contar lo que había ocurrido. **–El destructor que hay sobre nosotros, lo tomamos nosotros. Luego…**

 **-Huiste.** –Le reprochó el caballero con rabia.

 **-¡Me ibais a matar! Además ella.** –señaló a Uri. **–Tras hacer el trato conmigo hizo lo mismo, escapó sin cumplir. El silencio de nuevo inundó la estancia hasta que la susodicha rompió el silencio.**

 **-Tengo hombres capaces, mercenarios, comerciantes, exsoldados mejor adiestrados que los que Hux adiestro nunca, también equipos y naves… espera** -quedó un segundo en silencio antes de fijarse en Organa. **–Vosotros aun tenéis a Hux…** -susurró y una mueca sádica inundó su rostro cuando notó en los presentes que así era. **–En el ataque a Nixus hicimos muchos presos, pero ninguno con valor como el que vosotros tenéis.** –Señaló con diversión mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con ambas manos. **–Poseéis ahora mismo la pieza maestra, para que lo que os proponemos funcione, un gancho para llevar a la Primera Orden a un lugar de nuestra decisión donde tengamos la ventaja. Yo poseo tropas, que aumentaran vuestras filas, e incluso puedo reunir más con tiempo. Nunca habréis estado tan preparados para hacer frente de cómo lo estaríais si aceptáis colaborar.**

 **-¿De cuántos hombres dispondrías?** –Un hombre preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

 **-Cuarenta mil en unas semanas, si mis aliados se unen.**

 **-Es una buena cifra.** –sentenció otro hablando con el primero. **–Supondría una mejora en nuestro ataque, nuestras filas han perdido hombres en las últimas batallas, pero de ser un ataque organizado con tiempo y preparación, incluso podríamos cubrir las bajas.**

 **-Varios planetas han expulsado a la Primera Orden mientras se centraban en nuestra captura y la lucha con la resistencia.** –Añadió el caballero recordando la información que hacia relativamente habían obtenido.

 **-Cierto, llegaron informes, de varios planetas, no muchos, pero algunos lograron con éxito expulsarlos, e incluso tomar algunas bases de menor tamaño.** –Respondió una mujer en la distancia y de pronto la atención y desconfianza de los presentes hacia los recién llegados varió. Sus conversaciones se centraron en la posibilidad de un ataque de mayor tamaño hacia el núcleo de sus enemigos.

Uri sonrió triunfal al ver el movimiento que se había generalizado, siendo prácticamente olvidados. Alzó la mirada hacia el caballero topándose con la suya que ya la observaba de ante mano. **-¿Satisfecha?** –preguntó él. Uri afirmó contundente, mientras se erguía en su posición.

 **-Gracias.** –Le susurró.

 **-Aun no las des, aún no hemos firmado el trato.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Cap 41: Alianza.**

En el centro de la galaxia el movimiento de naves cesó tras largos días. Las bases que fueron atacadas intentaban recomponer la normalidad y la rutina, pero las naves estrelladas, junto a los múltiples rastros de la batalla lo hacían difícil.

En la base principal, las naves que habían conseguido escapar del ataque hacia Nixus hacia escaso tiempo que habían llegado, con menos efectivos de los que partieron en un inicio, y claros indicios del conflicto en sus estructuras.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora. El caballero de Ren había desertado a causa de los movimientos en secreto que oficiales y la ahora comandante Phasma hicieron a espaldas de el gran grueso de las tropas de la Primera Orden.

El llamado por parte del Líder Supremo a la mujer no se hizo esperar. En cuanto la rubia alcanzó la base lo sintió. Una sensación que poco tenia de bueno. Corrió con dificultad por los golpes recibidos en el enfrentamiento hasta la sala donde el holograma ya esperaba por su llegada.

Gritos se escucharon por largo rato y la aparición fuera de la estancia de la rubia minutos después no era indicio de nada bueno. Se apoyó con brusquedad contra la pared frente a ella cuando las puertas se cerraron, aferró con su mano libre el cuello de la armadura y en un rápido movimiento se lo quitó arrojándolo lejos. Le dolía, poco había faltado para que ese ser la matara, y si no hubiera sido porque era actualmente la única que se atrevía cruzar las puertas, lo habría hecho.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando aire de nuevo, aun sentía como le faltaba, la presión en su pechó y cuello no desaparecían, y poco a poco creía desfallecer. Escurrió su cuerpo contra la pared cayendo de rodillas. Había fallado, de forma drástica. No solo la academia no había sido tomada, si no que habían perdido efectivos y naves. Confirmó que la Coronel seguía con vida tras verla en el campo de bátala y el caballero habia desertado por ayudar en esa batalla. Y a todo ello se le sumaban la perdida de bases en otras localizaciones.

No había ni una buena noticia, ni siquiera consiguieron recuperar al General Hux como en un inicio pretendían después de que se le avistara en uno de los ataques a la bases. Todo era un caos y estaba descontrolado. Oficiales y soldados se movían como cucarachas asustadas sin saber que hacer de a partir de ahora con la cúpula de la Primera Orden descabezada.

Golpeó con fuerza el suelo, se sentía impotente, había aspirado a tanto sin lograr nada, que ya no sabía qué hacer. Ahora la localización de tanto la resistencia como Uri y el caballero eran desconocidas. Solo unos pocos datos del destructor habían llegado a oídos de la Orden y no eran totalmente fiables. Tenía que hacer algo, fuera lo que fuera, o la próxima vez moriría como tantos otros que habían fallado a las órdenes de Snoke.

Alzó la voz y llamó a varios de los soldados, cuando al fin consiguió retomar su postura firme poniéndose en pie. **-¡Buscar toda información posible sobre la ruta que el destructor pudo haber tomado!** –Habló imperante a los que corrieron a su ubicación **. –Que tracen mapas de ruta de todas y cada una de las naves enemigas que se hayan visto por las bases. Investigar hasta el más mínimo comentario al respecto de la resistencia y el destructor. ¡Hay que localizarlo de inmediato!** –Alzó la voz con rabia a causa de todo lo que había sufrido momentos antes por culpa de Snoke. **–No podemos fallar, no una vez más.** –Era la última oportunidad su vida estaba en riesgo y no habría una opción de error.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la galaxia, no se sabría decir cuantas horas exactamente estuvieron debatiendo, peleando e incluso amenazándose unos a otros para que al final el acuerdo estuviera claro.

– **El destructor podrá tomar tierra. La linde de los territorios la marcara la nave. El interior es de los hombres de Solo/Uri, el exterior de la resistencia. Vuestros hombres podrán moverse por la zona al igual que los nuestros en la nave, pero de haber algún conflicto, las partes decidirán la penalización respectivamente a la zona donde se haya producido.** –Repitió por décima vez C-3PO que intentaba cuadrar las clausulas. La afirmación generalizada se escuchó. **-¿Algo más que matizar?** –Preguntó el droide dirigiéndose a la General en concreto, que tras un suspiró afirmó.

 **-Todos nosotros nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que…** -hizo una pausa con pesar antes de que uno de los hombres le diera un objeto que rápidamente identificaron el caballero y la castaña. **–En las ocasiones que Ben** –alzó la mirada hacia su hijo. **–deba estar entre nosotros, en la base, deberá llevar esto.**

 **-Eso no entraba en el trato.** –Alzó la voz Uri.

 **-Conozco a mi hijo, se cómo es y cómo se comporta, es mera prevención, tú no las llevaras al igual que el otro muchacho, pero él sí. Por lo menos mientras este fuera de la nave.** –Ordenó tajante. **–Y ahora lo está.** -La castaña miró al caballero que se la devolvió con clara molestia.

 **-Teóricamente soy yo mayor amenaza que él.** –Alzó la voz acusadora, señalando al caballero. **–así lo dijisteis hace años, debería ser yo en todo caso quien las llevara.**

 **-No vas a atacarnos imprudentemente.** –Señaló la anciana confiada. **–Es la última condición, si la aceptáis el trato estará cerrado.**

El caballero al escuchar las palabras y la orden por parte de la que aún era su madre apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, desviando la mirada hacia la castaña que aun molesta se mantenía estática y retadora.

 **-Unas esposas no evitaran nada, llegado el caso.** –Sentenció con molestia y desprecio, mientras alzaba ambas manos cediendo a la petición.

 **-No tienes que hacer eso.** –Reprochó la castaña molesta por la última cláusula que consideraba humillante después de todo lo que ofrecían.

– **Aun con ellas soy capaz de matar a cualquiera que ose subestimarnos.** –Escupió la amenaza, mirando a los presentes, mientras un hombre se acercaba para ponérselas, pero en un brusco movimiento Uri se las arrebató de las manos y se dispuso ella misma a maniatar al caballero.

 **-Espero que ninguno de vosotros cometa un desliz si entra en nuestro territorio.** –Amenazó de igual manera la castaña, mientras con cuidado ponía las esposas. **–No seré clemente.**

 **-No lo harán.** –Sentenció Organa segura, dirigiendo la mirada al droide que afirmando dio por zanjado el trato.

 **-Y tras la aceptación de la última clausula, declaro que somos aliados. Espero que no sea cosa de un solo día.** –Matizó con preocupación, cuando los presentes comenzaron a movilizarse.

 **-No debías haber aceptado.** –Aun mascullaba la castaña cuando dejó aquel lugar, en dirección a la pequeña nave.

 **-No me supondrán un impedimento. Sobre todo si llevo mi sable.** –Agregó en un susurro acercándose a la menor señalando el arma, a lo cual la castaña rápido comprendió. **–No soy estúpido, de nuestras armas no han mencionado nada, nos temen más como usuarios de la fuerza que como guerreros, eso es algo que puede costarles caro.** –Matizó con prepotencia.

 **-Cuando te paras a pensar me sorprendes…** -burló con diversión, algo más relajada al alcanzar la nave. Un gruñido en respuesta le sonsacó una leve risa. Yul y el pequeño prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre ambos cuando subieron a la nave. Había tanto que informar y tan poco tiempo, que fue necesario el trayecto para poner al día a los muchachos.

En el enorme destructor esperaban impacientes por saber cuál había sido el resultado. Contaban cada segundo que pasaba, por si fuera a ser necesario su intervención. Pero tras ver despegar la nave aliada, no tardaron en suspirar de alivió.

 **-¿Entonces?** –Preguntó uno de los comerciantes al verlos descender de la nave.

 **-Hay trato.** –Sentenció la castaña con una sonrisa, provocando el jaleo de los presentes. **–Pero hay ciertas normas.** –El caballero pasó de largo cuando la mujer comenzó a exponer las distintas normativas que se habían pactado, al igual que lo que se pretendía conseguir con el pacto.

La información rápido se trasladó a los encargados del puente que difundieron todo mediante los comunicadores instalados en la nave. En cuestión de un par de horas, ya estaban preparados para hacer descender la enorme nave, hacia las inmediaciones de la base de la resistencia, que se encontraba situada en el pie de una montaña.

 **-Entonces. ¿Podemos movernos con libertad, mientras cumplamos la normativa?** –Preguntó un mercenario dudoso.

 **-Sus normas no difieren mucho de las nuestras en Nixus, no debería ser problema para nosotros.** –Confirmó la castaña cuando la compuerta se abrió de forma permanente, para el tránsito de personas de un lado a otro.

 **-Entiendo, me llevare unos hombres para hacer el reconocimiento, quizás tengan zonas útiles para nosotros, o infraestructuras que podamos aprovechar. Este cacharro a pesar de lo grande que es, tiene algunas carencias.** –Pateó el suelo con diversión a lo que la mujer le concedió libertad absoluta de movimiento.

Era extraño ver como muchos de los que en la nave viajaban no tenían problemas en salir de ella, y recorrer el lugar. Los niños fueron los primeros en los que incentivados por la curiosidad se abalanzaron a hablar con todos quienes encontraban y a buscar lugares en los que poder pasar el rato, aprovechando el clima muy distinto al que tenían en Nixus.

Pero en cambio, por parte de los miembros de la resistencia esa curiosidad no se demostraba, era más cautela y desconfianza lo que se veía en sus rostros, reticentes aun a que algunos de los que siempre fueron sus enemigos, recorrieran ese lugar con tanta libertad.

 **-¡No os van a comer!** –Alzó la voz la castaña al ver como dos de los pilotos se apartaban del camino de un puñado de niños. Sonrió con socarronería ante ese comportamiento, y sin mostrar pudor alguno, se sentó en el suelo de la compuerta, para observar con cuidado los primeros momentos de inmersión de sus hombres.

Una figura, se distinguió en la multitud, acercándose hacia ella con calma y confianza, muy distinta al resto.

 **-No les resultara fácil teneros aquí.** –Alzó la voz llamando la atención de Uri.

 **-Lo sé, pero aun así se debe hacer.** -Respondió mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano, mirando desde la altura que le otorgaba la rampa a la anciana, cabecilla de aquel lugar. **-¿Lo buscas?**

 **-Me gustaría hablar con él.**

 **-Eres libre de entrar, así se ha pactado, pero no prometo que te reciba de buena manera hoy, esta aun molesto por ciertas cláusulas y el choque con Poe.** –Organa avanzó cruzando el límite entre varios territorios, hasta alcanzar la ubicación de Uri. **–Que osada, eres la primera en pisar este trozo de metal.** –Burló con diversión.

 **-¿Puedo?** –Señaló el suelo cerca de ella, a lo que la joven afirmó. Se sentó en silencio por largos minutos en los que miró el movimiento acelerado producto de la reciente llegada de gente externa a la resistencia. **–Has hecho bien tu trabajo.**

 **-Lo sé, me ha costado pero lo he hecho.**

 **-Me refiero con Ben.**

 **-Yo también. Aunque hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo porque me lo pidieras.** –Miró a la anciana por primera vez en ese rato. **–Aun no entiendo cuál fue el motivo que te hizo buscarme a mí en vez de a cualquier otro.**

 **-¿Sexto sentido? Quizás la fuerza me guio a ello.** –Se encogió de hombros. **–Fuera lo que fuera, fue una buena elección.** –Hizo una nueva pausa. **-¿Ha sido feliz?**

 **-Eso es difícil decirlo, él sabrá decírtelo mejor que yo, pero aun así tengo la esperanza de que el tiempo que pasa conmigo lo hace feliz.** –Sonrió levemente antes de añadir. **–Nut y Yul también han sido de ayuda. Ambos sacan un lado de él que si no fuera por ellos nunca mostraría.**

 **-Me alivia escuchar eso.**

 **-Nunca tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero me opuse completamente a lo que le hizo a Han. Es algo que aun ahora no apruebo, y no sé qué piensa tras estos años de ese asunto, pero creo que con el tiempo acabará dándose cuenta de que cometió un error.**

 **-Solo el tiempo lo dirá.** –Musitó con resignación la mayor. **–Después de todo ahora que ya no está en la Primera Orden, quizás pueda abrir su mente a nuevas posibilidades.**

Unos pasos en el metal llamaron la atención de ambas, cuando se pararon a su lado. **–Uri, te buscan, están hablando de retomar los entrenamientos con los cadetes.** –La voz de Yul, resonó entre las del gentío alrededor de la compuerta. **–Señora.** –Saludó con educación a la General. Era respetuoso, y mientras no hicieran nada en su contra seguiría siéndolo. **–Quieren aprovechar que este territorio tiene bosques, para que aprendan nuevas maniobras.** –Añadió de nuevo a la castaña, que ante la información se puso en pie.

 **-Diles que ya voy.** –Se viró hacia la anciana, a la par que el menor se movia de nuevo al interior de la nave. **–Si lo buscas otro día, tenemos asignado varios de los dormitorios de los oficiales, pregunta a cualquiera de la nave y sabrán guiarte.** –Le indicó. **–Quizás tras un leve descanso sea más tolerante con tu presencia.** –Finalizó sus palabras antes de marchar siguiendo al menor.

La anciana se mantuvo largas horas en aquella posición. No había razón para moverse, además de que su presencia sobre la compuerta de la nave, podría infundir cierta confianza a los suyos para que se atrevieran a adentrarse y explorar el lugar, como los otros hacían. Observaba a todo el mundo con atención. Las cosas estaban cambiando lentamente, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero ahí estaría ella, observando todo, hasta el momento clave.

Los días pasaron rápidos, el inicio de todo fue brusco, pero conforme unos y otros se iban acostumbrando a la presencia del resto, y observaban que no había problemas, se fueron relajando los ánimos. Algunos de la resistencia ya se atrevían a cruzar la compuerta para adentrarse en la enorme infraestructura, ya fuera para negociar con comerciantes o por mera curiosidad. Mientras que otros aún se mantenían a la distancia suficiente. Incluso varios de los pilotos de ambos bandos buscaban aprender técnicas de los otros conociendo los diversos funcionamientos de las naves que poseían en sus arsenales.

Tras estudiar brevemente el terreno la instrucción de cadetes y demás gentes se retomó. Los amplios espacios dentro de la nave eran útiles para los entrenamientos rutinarios, mientras los terrenos colindantes a la base ofrecían un reto mayor para aquellos con unas capacidades mal altas.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la nave en las zonas de oficiales Organa observaba con mucho cuidado todos los cambios que se habían realizado, mientras buscaba las estancias asignadas para su hijo. Después de varios días en los que no intentó hacer contacto con él, se había convencido de que ya era hora. Una mujer, que también tenía asignado ese sector la observó con curiosidad, pero tras un instante no tuvo problema en corregirla.

 **-Ya no están aquí.** –Señaló.

 **-¿No? Creía que estaban aquí.** –preguntó sorprendida.

 **-Estaban, pero ahora se encuentran en el hangar.** –Respondió sorprendiendo a la mayor.

 **-¿En el hangar? Un lugar peculiar.**

 **-La jefa es peculiar** –rio ante el comentario. **–Y su hijo más aun,** -añadió dando a conocer que sabía quién era ella. **-hubo ciertos cambios. Algunos de los soldados y mercenarios al igual que la jefa y Ren se han instalado en varias de las naves de transporte. Es una ruta más rápida para dejar el destructor en caso de amenaza.** –Informó sin preocuparse de a quien le estaba dando la información. **–Las estancias en las que estaban.** –Las señaló al final de un pasillo. **–Ahora las ocupan una familia de comerciantes.**

 **-Entonces iré hacia allí** –se giró para ir en su busca. **–gracias.**

 **-No hay de qué.**

La sorpresa aun en el rostro de la mujer se mantuvo por largo rato, le sorprendía esas decisiones por parte de su hijo, al igual que la forma con la que los de la nave la trataban, no había resentimiento, ni repulsa alguna. Parecían no importarle quien era y eso le hacía sentir cierta calma y alivio.

Alcanzó al fin, tras recorrer medio destructor la zona indicada. Ahí como indicaron había varias naves alistadas de forma que en caso de ser necesario partieran rápidamente. Todas ellas tenían las compuertas abiertas, y un ir y venir de gentes demostraba que estaban ocupadas. Preguntó de nuevo y esta vez sí le indicaron una dirección concreta. Se acercó a la nave indicada y tras respirar profundamente, se atrevió a subir por la plataforma hacia el interior.

Golpeó varias veces el metal de la pared, mientras se asomaba levemente dentro del corredor que distribuía las estancias. Esperó largos segundos en silencio, hasta que unos pasos rápidos captaron su atención.

 **-Hola.** –Saludó el pequeño apareciendo por el fondo de uno de los pasillos **–Eres Leia Organa ¿verdad?** –Preguntó con curiosidad custodiando el paso.

 **-Lo soy. Y tú eres Nut, el que se enfrentó a Poe.** –Señaló ella conocedora de su identidad, lo que causó que el pequeño sonriera orgulloso por eso. **-¿Están…** -dudó un instante. **–tus padres aquí?**

 **-¿Uri y Kylo?** –preguntó con duda a lo que la mujer afirmó la mujer. **–Sí, aun duermen, pero puedo llamarlos.** –Le indicó con la mano que le siguiera hasta un pequeño espacio en la nave que parecía haber sido habilitado como sala multiusos. –Siéntate. –Le indicó unos asientos en una pared junto a una mesa fija al suelo, antes de correr hacia una puerta en una de las paredes. La mujer hizo lo ordenado, mientras observaba como el lugar no tenía nada de lujoso, muy opuesto a lo que se imaginaba antes de entrar en busca de su hijo.

No tardó mucho en llegar de vuelta el pequeño y parándose frente a ella, ensanchó su sonrisa mellada. **–Madre dice que eres una inoportuna, Kylo solo ha gruñido.** –Rio divertido. **–Pero enseguida vienen, seguro, porque madre se ha reído y le ha dicho que se levante.** –Agregó de forma despreocupada mientras que se movia por el lugar recogiendo algunas herramientas que tenía dispersas por el suelo. **-Tú eres la madre de Kylo ¿verdad?**

 **-Así es.** –Afirmó con diversión al ver la forma en que el pequeño hablaba y se desenvolvía. **-Y tu abuela.** –Se atrevió a decir sorprendiendo al pequeño.

 **-¿Eres mi abuela?**

 **-No es tu abuela.** –Cortó de inmediato el moreno entrando por la puerta que anteriormente había atravesado el pequeño, mientras se ponía una camiseta. **–Ni es tu nieto.** –Le corrigió de forma brusca a la mujer.

 **-Ben…** -se dirigió hacia el mayor con un deje dolido en su tono **–lo que tú sientas o no por mí, no debe influir en él.**

 **-Nut no es mi hijo.** –Corrigió con severidad, mientras se paraba para mirar a la mujer un segundo, antes de retomar su camino hacia el rincón que hacia las funciones de una pequeña cocina para los viajes más largos. El silencio fue automático por parte de Organa, mientras paseaba la vista del pequeño al mayor. Ante eso Nut se paró en frente de ella aun con las manos llenas.

 **-Uri no es mi madre de verdad, pero es como si lo fuera.** –Ensanchó de nuevo la sonrisa, y rápidamente dejó las herramientas en una caja, antes de dirigirse donde Kylo buscaba algo para comer. **–Mi madre murió en un taque a nuestro pueblo.** –Aclaró ya sin prestarle atención, mientras alzaba la mano señalando una caja en los armarios de la cocina. El caballero, sin prestar mucha atención, no dudó en alcanzársela para dejársela a su altura.

 **-¿A qué has venido?** –Preguntó el mayor dándole la espalda, a la par que el pequeño satisfecho corría a sentarse junto a la mujer, llevando dos cuencos con él, el cual uno de ellos se lo ofreció para que comiera lo mismo que él pensaba comer.

 **-Quería verte.** –Confesó antes de negarle con una sonrisa el ofrecimiento al pequeño.

 **-Eso ya lo hiciste el otro día.** –Señaló al fin dignándose a mirarla mientras sostenía un vaso que humeaba. **–Si solo es eso, ya puedes irte.**

 **-Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó, porque nos dejaste.** –Habló esta vez con cierta congoja.

 **-Nada de lo que te diga al respecto variara la situación actual. Asume que me fui, decidí irme, al igual que decidí hacer todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora.** –Respondió tajante, dejando de nuevo en silencio a la mayor, que suspiró resignada.

 **-¿Eres feliz?** –Una ceja se alzó sobre el rostro del moreno, incrédulo, y con una sonrisa satírica oculta en parte tras la bebida habló.

 **-Eso es algo que no debería importarte, mate a tu marido. Deberías odiarme, no interesarte por si soy o no feliz.**

 **-Era tu padre.** –Alzó la voz esta vez frunciendo el ceño. **–Y eres mi hijo, claro que me interesa lo que te pase.**

 **-Ese hombre nunca llegó a tratarme como a un hijo.** –Escupió las palabras igualando el tono de voz de la mayor, mientras dejaba la bebida con brusquedad sobre la encimera. **–¿Qué interés mostro por mí? Ninguno, solo cuando me marche dejó entrever una cierta muestra de preocupación, que quedó en nada. Si no hubiera sido por la estúpida de la chatarrera ni siquiera hubiera intentado buscarme.** –Leia apretaba con fuerza sus labios impotente, mientras lo observaba caminar hacia ella.

El pequeño miraba con sorpresa el rumbo que en segundos esa breve conversación había tomado, mientras aguantaba su cuchara en el aire incapaz de llevársela a la boca.

 **-Si una vez, solo una vez se hubiera comportado como un padre quizás, podría considerarlo como tal.** –Siseó las últimas palabras alcanzando la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados.

 **-Sabes que lo hizo…**

 **-¡Kylo!** –Alertó la castaña desde la puerta, sabiendo de las intenciones del moreno **–No es momento para eso.** –Añadió con severidad, mientras se dirigía hacia él para apartarlo de su madre. **–Sabía que pasaría esto, aunque espere que no fueras tan directa.** –Le señaló esta vez a la mayor, a la par que el moreno se apartaba con brusquedad de la mesa.

 **-Hay cosas que necesito saber.**

 **-No, no es cierto.** –Agregó Kylo a la distancia. **–Lo único que ahora te interesa saber es que luchares con vosotros, contra la Primera Orden, nada más.** –Sentenció dando por finalizado el tema. La anciana suspiró una nueva vez, no quería dar por perdido a su hijo, pero poco a poco la esperanza se iba esfumando. La escena que tenía frente a ella, era lo único a lo que podía agarrarse para no creerlo perdido. Uri se afanaba por calmar al caballero en susurros, recibiendo reproches y gruñidos por parte de él. Que nuevamente le daba la espalda a su madre. El pequeño Nut, que al fin había logrado llevarse la cuchara a la boca, se acercó con cuidado hacia la mujer agarrándole del brazo para que se acercara a él.

 **-No te odia.** –le susurró lo más bajo que pudo. **–A ti no te ha intentado matar como al estúpido de Hux.** –Añadió afirmando con su cabeza antes de regresar su atención al desayuno. No sabía si esas palabras le supusieron un alivio o no, pero la sonrisa agradecida al pequeño le salió de forma espontánea.

 **-Dejando nuestras diferencias de lado.** –Captó la atención de ambos alzando la voz. **–Han traído a vuestro general como pedisteis. Llegó en la mañana, mis hombres lo tienen retenido en una de las celdas.** –Informó. **–No han conseguido en este tiempo sonsacarle más información de la que ya teníamos, por lo que solo queríamos usarlo como moneda de cambio llegado el momento, quizás vosotros consigáis algo.**

 **-¿Ni siquiera Rey o Luke lo han conseguido?** –Preguntó con sorpresa la castaña.

 **-No, Rey lo intentó, Luke hace tiempo que se marchó de nuevo, no sé dónde pueda estar, llegado el momento es posible que regrese, aunque no lo tengo muy claro.**

 **-Dara igual lo que consigáis sacarle de información, nosotros sabemos todo lo que él puede saber. Ahora quien es útil para conseguir nueva información es Phasma, y a ella no la tenéis.** –Habló algo más calmado tras unos momentos.

 **-Aun así sigue siendo de valor.** –Afirmó la castaña. **–Solo hay que buscar el lugar clave para que él sea útil y cumpla su función, ser un cebo.**

 **-Hay que darse prisa, cualquier movimiento que queramos hacer será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Los informes que nos llegan no son alentadores, ya están comenzando a reorganizarse, alguna de las bases perdidas ha sido tomada de nuevo, y gracias a la información que nos diste hemos podido comprobar como en la base principal se están reuniendo un amplio número de naves.** –Hizo una pausa, mirando sus manos **. –Se están preparando contra algo, y creo que muy posiblemente sea por nosotros o vosotros.**

 **-Snoke tiene que estar como loco buscándonos, especialmente si sabe que yo sigo viva y soy la causa de que Kylo desertase.**

 **-Que nos busque, es lo que queremos.** –Sentenció el moreno con molestia.

 **-Lo hará, seguramente ya lo estará haciendo y el destructor es demasiado evidente. Es por eso que tenemos que movilizarnos cuanto antes. Buscar cuantos aliados sean posible, preparar las armas y naves. Un trampa y acabar de una vez por todas con su tiranía.** –Organa se alzó en pie mientras hablaba. **–Nosotros ya nos estamos moviendo. El mensaje de apoyó ya se ha enviado, solo esperamos la respuesta de nuestros aliados para que se movilicen.**

 **-Mis muchachos también están buscando apoyos, es difícil ya que muchos se mueven por beneficios, pero aun así gran parte seguramente accederán. Es más útil moverse siempre y cuando la Primera Orden no este por medio y eso es algo que beneficiaría a todos. En un par de días a lo sumo espero que tengamos todas las respuestas. Por otro lado, estamos arreglando cualquier daño para poder disponer de las naves del destructor, así aumentaremos el arsenal.**

 **-¡Yo ayudaré también!** –Alzó la voz el pequeño. **–Darme un blaster y luchare.** –Leia rio ante el comentario, pero los ceños fruncidos hacia el pequeño, de los otros dos le hicieron callar enseguida.

 **-No, esta vez no.** –Le regañó el mayor. **–Esta vez te quedaras con los de la academia, no cogerás un blaster, no te colaras en ninguna nave y obedecerás nuestras órdenes. ¿Queda claro?** –No podían permitirse que un nuevo incidente con el pequeño los tuviera distraídos.

 **-Pero…**

 **-No Nut, no.** –Apoyó a la decisión la castaña mientras lo miraba muy seria. **–Te quedaras aquí, o no volverás a entrenar con ninguno de los muchachos. Y mucho menos conmigo.**

 **-¡Eso no es justo! Yul irá.** –Como ya era rutina, los brazos cruzados y el mohín en su rostro se evidenciaron, cuando se apoyó de mala gana contra el respaldo del asiento, dejando de lado su desayuno.

 **-¿Lo dice en serio?** –Preguntó sorprendida la anciana. **–Lo de luchar.**

 **-Sí, ese es el problema.** –Informó Uri. **–Y Yul está más entrenado que tú. Maldita sea, cuando seas grande podrás ir si quieres pero aun eres un niño.**

 **-Puedes ayudar desde la base. Siempre es bueno un par de ojos más para ver las naves enemigas. C-3PO seguro agradece tu ayuda.** –Intentó suavizar el enfado la mayor.

 **-¿Quién es C-3PO?**

 **-¿No sabes quién es? Entonces tampoco sabes quién es R2D2… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te los presento? Si los convences quizás puedas quedarte con ellos a ayudar durante la batalla.** –Se movió de su sitio mientras le indicaba que la siguiera.

El pequeño se movió de su sitio, y antes de encaminarse tras ella, miró a los otros dos. **-¿Puedo?** –Uri afirmó y ante ello el pequeño corrió a adelantar a la anciana.

 **-Si se mantiene ocupado no hará nada que no deba.** –Aconsejó dispuesta a marcharse. **–Iré informando sobre los movimientos de la Primera Orden, vosotros, movilizar rápidos a los vuestros. No me gustaría que se echaran encima de nosotros antes de tiempo.** –Aconsejó, antes de girarse para marchar. **–Y a pesar de todo, me ha gustado verte de nuevo Ben.** –Añadió apenas en un susurro antes de desaparecer por el corredor tras el pequeño, que ya a la carrera la llamaba desde el hangar.

El silencio de nuevo inundó la pequeña nave, hasta que un suspiró lo rompió. El moreno se apoyó contra la encimera, mientras agarraba a la castaña por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de esta. **–No seas tan duro con ella, aun te quiere y se preocupa por ti.**

 **-Hubiera deseado no tener que toparme con ella nunca más.** –Confesó aun desde su postura con cansancio.

 **-Cuando acabe todo, es posible que podamos desligarnos de este mundo de una vez por todas.**

 **-Eso espero.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Cap 42: Relaciones.**

Lo que había comenzado con una mala mañana para el caballero, a causa de la repentina presencia de su madre en su espacio personal, no había ido a mejor conforme pasaba el tiempo. Varios de los altos cargos de resistencia, a pesar de sus reticencias, no tuvieron pudor en presentarse en el hangar de la enorme nave para reclamar por su colaboración, la cual claramente nunca había dado, ni tenía intenciones de dar.

Su pose firme y tajante ante la negativa, captaba la atención al igual que las risas de más de un comerciante que debido a la falta de negocio, trabajaban en el lugar arreglando todas las naves posibles, junto con la de algún que otro ex oficial y cadete que ayudaban en todas las tareas posibles.

No había forma de convencerlo, las palabras se repetían por parte de los miembros de la resistencia, exponiendo un sinfín de pros para la colaboración, mientras que el moreno solo ofrecía negativa tras negativa, aguantándose de forma magistral, y antinatural en él, las ganas de estallar y acabar con todos esos que habían interrumpido por segunda vez su mañana.

 **-¿Qué parte de no voy a hacerlo no entendéis? Necesitáis que os grave la frase en la carne para que me dejéis en paz ¿o qué?** –Inquirió ya harto de tanta insistencia. Varios de la pequeña comitiva dieron un paso hacia atrás dudosos, a excepción de uno de ellos que aun en su posición, retaba al moreno en igualdad de condiciones.

 **-Tu información y conocimiento sobre la Primera Orden y la localización de Snoke son más completos que los que Uri sabe o cualquiera de los oficiales.**

 **-Tenéis al bastardo de Hux.**

 **-No habla, ya dijimos que no habla, y Rey no es capaz de sonsacarle nada más. Eres la última opción, si no fuera así no estaríamos aquí.** –Señaló el hombre firme imitando la postura de brazos cruzados del caballero. **–Tu sabes más sobre lo que buscamos que cualquier otro en este lugar.**

 **-Expuse mis condiciones claramente. Vosotros las vuestras.**

 **-Ambos buscamos lo mismo.**

 **-No, vosotros queréis acabar con la Primera Orden, mi objetivo es solo acabar con Snoke.**

 **-Precisamente, nadie aparte de ti sabe cómo es, ni sus habilidades, no podemos enfrentarnos a ciegas contra un enemigo de tamaña consideración.**

 **-Yo mismo me enfrentaré a él, vosotros solo os debéis limitar a atraerlo hacia el lugar adecuado.** –Dio por zanjada la conversación en cuanto se dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la comitiva.

 **-Yo puedo seros de ayuda, no conozco tanto de Snoke como mi maestro, pero puedo ir rellenando algunos huecos mientras sois o no capaces de convencerlo. Pero os advierto que mucho debéis ofrecerle para que ceda.** –Habló Yul con cierta solemnidad ofreciéndose.

 **-Serás de ayuda por el momento, pero aun así, necesitamos saber lo máximo posible. Si es tan poderoso como nos tememos será difícil enfrentarlo, incluso para él.** –Indicó señalando al caballero que ya a la distancia inspeccionaba una de las naves.

 **-Es cuestión de tiempo, recapacitará, pero aún es pronto, este drástico giro le supone un cambio demasiado repentino y brusco.** –La afirmación de aquel hombre bastó, para que la comitiva y el muchacho se movieran abandonando el destructor.

Mientras tanto un amplio número de pilotos de ambos bandos se había reunido en una zona más alejada. Las naves de la resistencia se encontraban formadas listar para despegar y todos los TIE posibles, junto con varias de las naves bajo el mando de Solo. Los pilotos mejor adiestrados o con mayores conocimientos mostraban los mandos al resto, instruyéndolos en todo aquello que desconocían.

 **-No así no.** –Señaló la castaña pulsando dos botones distintos a los que el piloto de la resistencia había pulsado. **–Si haces eso se te desestabilizara y acabaras dando vuelta a una velocidad que no podrás controlar con facilidad. Los TIEs son difíciles de manejar si no eres un excelente piloto o has sido adiestrado para ello.** –Añadió, mientras que lo apartaba de la cabina y le mostraba el orden a seguir.

 **-Gracias por el cumplido.** –La voz de Poe irrumpió en la pequeña cabina del TIE donde Uri y uno de los pilotos no paraban de intercambiar posiciones conforme la mujer daba instrucciones.

 **-No era mi intención.** –Respondió, indicando los pasos siguientes. **-¿Qué haces aquí Dameron?** –Preguntó sin alzar el rostro de los mandos para enfrentar al recién llegado. Este miró a la distancia un momento en que quedó callado.

 **-Busco limar asperezas, ahora estamos en el mismo bando.**

 **-Nunca he tenido nada en tu contra.** –Alzó al fin el rostro para enfrentar al piloto. **–Solo ciertas circunstancias derivaron en la situación que me llevó a darte caza.**

 **-Ya… bueno, ambos tuvimos que hacer eso.** –Se rascó la nuca con pesadez. **–En alguna ocasión es posible incluso que te haya tenido en el punto de mira sin saberlo.**

 **-Pues me alegro de sigas teniendo tan mala puntería, si así fue.** –Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de ambos.

 **-Entonces nunca estuve en tu cola, porque yo no fallo.** –La risa que se escuchó en el interior de la cabina, relajó el ánimo de ambos.

 **-Fantasma.**

 **-Gracias.** –Hizo una pausa mientras se retiraba para dejar salir a la castaña, que había acabado de dar las instrucciones al otro piloto. **–Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, que te pasó, porque, como llegaste allí, con qué objetivo… Pero ya pregunté una vez y la respuesta no me fue buena, así que creo que mejor dejar de lado el pasado, por lo que ¿Qué te parece si para firmar la paz hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva y te vienes luego a tomar algo? BB8 me ha contado sobre la gente de la academia y como los dirigías, y me da que pensar que no te decantaste tanto por el bando equivocado como yo pensaba.**

 **-¿Vas a olvidar que intente matarte? ¿Qué te apresé? ¿Y que no detuve tu ejecución?** –Alzó una ceja con sorna.

 **-Si lo dices así, me va a ser complicado, sobre todo cuando aún me duelen en la memoria los golpes que recibí a vuestra costa y las heridas.** –Pasó su mano sobre la zona que había sido atravesada por el sable del caballero. **–Creí que moriría ese día.**

 **-Yo creí que habías muerto.**

 **-Para mí estabas muerta hasta que me topé con vosotros. Me dijeron que moriste.**

 **-A muchos se lo dijeron…** -suspiró con cansancio, estar ahí de nuevo le traía recuerdos buenos y malos a partes iguales.

 **-Siempre te considere mi hermana, el tiempo que pasaste aquí lo fuiste, incluso para mis padres fuiste como una hija. –Un deje nostálgico se propagó por la sonrisa de la castaña.**

 **-Si te soy sincera, hasta Kylo, tú y tus padres erais la única familia real que había conocido, os eche de menos por mucho tiempo.** –Paró su caminar. **–Por suerte ahora tengo una familia muy grande.** –Su porté varió a uno más alegre cuando vio a todos sus hombres moverse por el lugar junto al resto. **–Y cada vez crece más.** –Añadió retomando el paso.

 **-Sigo sin saber que le has visto a ese engreído. Creo que estarías mejor aquí con nosotros antes que con él.**

 **-¿No te quedó claro la última vez? Creía que sí.** –La carcajada que prosiguió a sus palabras ante la cara de circunstancias del mayor al recordar lo dicho por la castaña, inundó el lugar.

 **-No me lo recuerdes. ¿Entonces aceptas mi invitación para la noche?**

 **-Espero que aquí tengáis buena comida.**

 **-La mejor.**

 **-Entonces ya sabes la respuesta.**

 **-Te presentare oficialmente a los muchachos, así que espero que te portes bien y dejes de lado a la Coronel, para ser la Uri que yo conocía.**

 **-Lo intentaré.** –Señaló alzando la mano, mientras seguía su camino dejando al piloto parado tras ella. **–Aunque la Uri de ahora es más divertida que la de antes.** –Añadió girándose sobre sí misma un instante para sacarle la lengua antes, de proseguir. Dameron se quedó estático en su lugar sonriendo mirándola marchar. No sabía cómo era la nueva, pero si era mejor que la vieja, tenía muchas esperanzas en ella, especialmente ahora que se había desligado de la Primera Orden. Era un nuevo comienzo lo que tenían delante, y había que saber aprovecharlo.

La noche no tardó en llegar, los diferentes entrenamientos e instrucciones con las naves se habían llevado a cabo en tierra. Ninguna de ellas alzó el vuelo sin su rutinario piloto. Y los ánimos habían mejorado considerablemente a como estaban días atrás. El avance en las distintas técnicas de maniobra y control de operativos a los que no estaban acostumbrados, lo fomentaba. Pero eso no duró.

Los últimos informes hechos públicos por el puesto de mando, no auguraban nada bueno, la Primera Orden había movilizado las tropas de expedición, por lo que más pronto que tarde darían con su ubicación, o la de alguna de las otras bases aliadas. La desesperación se evidenciaba ante esos movimientos tan bruscos y precipitados. Muchos eran los que preocupados esperaban por una buena noticia de sus familiares en otros planetas, pero al no haber respuesta desistían hasta el nuevo día y los pocos que los recibían, evidenciaban la rápida maniobra por parte de la Primera Orden en restaurar su liderazgo en la galaxia.

 **-La cosa no pinta bien.** –Susurró la castaña frente al nuevo informe.

 **-Es algo que ya sabíamos, son rápidos recomponiendo filas aun sin la cabeza.** –Agregó el caballero a su lado, maniatado como había sido exigido. **–Siempre lo hicimos así, para eso se adiestró a tantos soldados. Repuestos rápidos que suplieran a las tropas que se perdían.**

 **-Son personas.** –Recriminó Finn desde la distancia. **–No son objetos de usar y tirar.**

 **-Sean lo que sean, para la Primera Orden siempre habéis sido repuestos.** –El caballero clavó la mirada en el exsoldado con severidad. **–Es para lo que os reclutaron, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. Sois de usar y tirar, no valéis como nada más.**

 **-Según la información que nos habéis proporcionado, la mejor opción que tenemos es esta.** –Interrumpió la dispuesta Organa mostrando unos nuevos informes en las distintas pantallas. **–Actualmente es la mejor, podemos llevarla a cabo con los efectivos actuales.**

 **-Es arriesgada.** –Señaló Uri.

 **-No hay otra mejor. No es como la base Starkiller, aquí no hay un único punto al que atacar, la Primera Orden se encuentra dispersa, no podemos atacar todos los sitios a la vez, nuestros números son mucho menores. Pero si concentramos a toda la cúpula aquí, podemos acabar con ellos y luego los soldados serán fáciles de enfrentar.** –Indicaba señalando diversos puntos en el mapa. **–Los oficiales de bajos rangos no saben dirigir tropas de gran tamaño, por lo que solo quedarían algunos comandantes o almirantes en puntos estratégicos, como bases. El resto caerían en nuestro ataque.**

 **-Entonces, la idea es un intercambio fallido ¿y ser nosotros el propio cebo?** –Evidenció la idea el caballero con sorna. **–¡Es magnífico! tanto que si fallamos, ¡estaremos todos muertos por propia decisión!** –Alzó la voz dirigiéndose hacia su madre.

 **-Es la opción más viable.** –Reiteró otro de los altos mandos. **–Es eso, o destruir poco a poco las bases con excesivas pérdidas. De esta forma, ante la ejecución de nuestros líderes y la vuestra, los oficiales serán convocados como victoria. Ya se ha visto en otras ocasiones. Las ejecuciones más características de nuestros compañeros, se llevaron a cabo como una victoria de propaganda en la cual todos los altos mandos acudían para fomentar la estabilidad de la Primera Orden.**

 **-Por más que queráis decir que es la única forma, es arriesgada, y nos pone en muy mala situación. Vosotros tenéis miembros suficientes para cubrir las bajas en caso de que saliera bien, pero en mi caso, no hay nadie más aparte de nosotros que pueda cubrir mi puesto. Mis hombres trabajan juntos porque yo los uní bajo mi mando, ¿cuánto creéis que tardaran en pelearse para ocupar mi puesto cuando yo no este?** –Señaló con molestia la castaña mientras miraba a todos los presentes. **–Os quedaríais sin vuestra cúpula, sin nosotros, y muy probablemente sin todos mis hombres.**

 **-No sucederá, no fallaremos.**

 **-Hay una alta posibilidad de fallo.** –Señaló C-3PO captando las malas miradas de sus propios compañeros.

 **-Él es más inteligente que todos vosotros.** –Sentenció el caballero con clara molestia, mientras los señalaba a todos con sus manos atadas. Organa suspiró con cansancio.

 **-Sera mejor pensar bien si está en la mejor opción. Por ahora es la que tenemos. Tenerla en mente, mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo y decidiremos.** –Dio por finalizada la reunión sin éxito. Poco a poco iban dejando la sala todos los presentes entre comentarios, a excepción de unos pocos. **-¿Cómo va los contactos?** –Preguntó la general cuando solo quedaban los interesados.

 **-Van bien, poco a poco se nos van uniendo, algunos aportando grandes cantidades de miembros, y otros solo un par de decenas, pero no podemos ignorar a nadie.** –Informó serena la castaña. **–Hemos estado hablando de enviar varias naves para buscar apoyo a las zonas que no podemos contactar. Sera difícil están en zonas conflictivas por lo que no puedo augurar nada.** –Añadió con solemnidad.

 **-Eso no puede exponer.** –Señaló otra de los presentes.

 **-Pero no se puede ignorar a esos grupos. Están armados y claramente en contra de la Primera Orden, y precisamente por ello es que se encuentran en zonas conflictivas. Además que son los más numerosos.** –Intentó dar apoyo a la castaña el caballero, ya informado con anterioridad sobre los puntos a los que se pretendía llegar. **–Por años han conseguido hacer frente a la Primera Orden en sus territorios, y suelen causar numerosas bajas, es por ello que en parte siempre los dejamos de lado, mientras no interfiriéramos en sus acciones no atacaban.**

 **-Está bien, pero evitar ser muy llamativos, no enviéis muchas naves, que desvíen sus trayectorias para intentar no ser seguidos y que no lleven identificativos.** –Accedió al fin la general.

 **-Así se hará.** –confirmó Uri antes de virarse para seguir en compañía de Kylo.

 **-No dejare que te expongan así.** –Retomó sus quejas el moreno cuando salían de la sala, mencionando la, para él, horrible táctica. **–Que os expongan.** –Corrigió captando la atención de Uri. **-Llegado el caso en que no quede otra, iré yo, pero tú no.**

 **-También es mi batalla.** –respondió de igual forma.

 **-¡No pienso arriesgar tu vida y la de mi hijo, por una táctica sin posibilidades de éxito!**

 **-¿Y quién dice que yo consentiré que vayas?** –le reprendió entre susurros parándose ya a las puertas del destructor. **–No sé si eres consciente de que también valoro tu vida. Sé que es una estupidez de plan, una idea suicida, pero también lo es querer ir por Snoke solo, y parece que tú no buscas otra cosa más que esa. ¡No quiero que te mate!**

 **-No moriré.**

 **-Lo harás si vas solo, es más fuerte que tú, más fuerte que tú y yo juntos. Incluso diría que nos supera en fuerza y habilidad incluso si Rey y Luke nos acompañaran. Pero sé que no queda otra que trabajar en equipo para tener una posibilidad. Y este estúpido plan, parece ser la única opción que hay para trabajar en equipo con todos los que nos quieren ayudar.**

 **-¿Estas planteándote aceptar?** –se sorprendió.

 **-No, bueno si, ¡no se! Me planteo muchas cosas.**

 **-Se supone que de los dos tú eres la que ve los riesgos, ¿Por qué ahora no los ves?** –No hubo respuesta, la presencia del piloto de la resistencia interrumpió su discusión. **-¿Qué narices quieres ahora Dameron?** –Escupió la pregunta.

 **-Contigo nada y menos mal. Es a ella a la que busco.** –Señaló a la castaña que miraba mal a ambos. Sabía que no se tratarían bien, seguramente nunca lo harían, pero era demasiado evidente el rencor y odio que se procesaban el uno por el otro, que no eran capaces ni camuflarlo en unas simples frases. **–Bueno ¿vienes?** –El caballero miró a la castaña que tras suspirar accedió mientras le quitaba las esposas al mayor.

 **-No apruebo esto.** –Sentenció el moreno.

 **-Tú no apruebas nada nunca.** –Matizó con cierta diversión Uri antes de alzarse para besar al caballero, provocando que el piloto desviara la mirada rápidamente.

 **-Como le toques un pelo te destrozo, ¿te queda claro Dameron? No quedara ni una molécula de ti flotando en el espacio.** –Agarró el cuello de su camisa en cuanto se vio liberado de las ataduras, alzando levemente al piloto.

 **-Que sí, que sí, no sé si recuerdas que antes de ser tu novia fue como mi hermana.**

 **-Mujer.** –corrigió el mayor.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Novia no, mujer, es mi mujer. Y futura madre de mis hijos.** –se regodeó en la información.

 **-¡Kylo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya para!**

 **-¿Estáis casados?** –Preguntó a Uri sin creerse las palabras del mayor. **-¿Desde cuándo?**

 **-¿Estas disfrutando verdad?** –Le inquirió al caballero, mientras empujaba al piloto para salir del lugar, dejando al culpable con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

 **-Si no puedo matarlo, al menos déjame regocijarme en mi suerte. Otro entretenimiento no me queda en este lugar.**

Cruzaron medio hangar entre las preguntas del piloto, y las evasivas de la mujer, que un gran descaro intentaba acelerar el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la zona de comedores de los residentes. Hasta que antes de entrar al lugar el piloto se frenó en seco y encaró a la castaña. **–¿En serio te has casado con él? ¿Cuándo y por qué? Y sobre todo ¿lo sabe la General Organa?**

Uri suspiró con resignación, y tras mirarlo con cansancio respondió de carrerilla. **–Sí, hace cuatro años, ¿Por qué motivo se casa la gente? Y si, o no, no lo sé, creo que si, por lo menos intuye algo, creía que Nut era nuestro hijo así que imagino que sí.**

 **-¿Ese enano es tú hijo? ¿Y de ese?**

 **-No es ese, es Kylo o Ben en todo caso, y no, he dicho que ella creía, no que fuera. Ya le dejó claro que no es hijo nuestro. ¿Enserio tengo que responder a este interrogatorio ahora? Creía que querías limar asperezas, así no lo estas consiguiendo.** –La mueca de cansancio era evidente, pero a Poe poco le importó ya que de improvisto la miró con mucha atención.

 **-Entonces… si nos guiáramos como que somos casi hermanos, ese… es mi cuñado. ¡Oh no me fastidies! ¡El maldito adorador del lado oscuro es mi cuñado!**

 **-¡Se acabó! Me vuelvo a la nave.** –Sentenció con molestia girándose para rehacer el camino hecho, pero el piloto rápido la freno.

 **-Perdón, perdón, solo que me ha sorprendido, es decir ya imaginaba algo así, pero no que hubiera llegado hasta ese punto, me cuesta asimilarlo. Pero ya paro, de verdad, lo prometo.** –Aseguró mientras le agarraba la mano para tirar de ella. **–Ven, Finn y Rey seguro están esperando, y los muchachos también.**

 **-Una palabra más sobre el asunto y me iré.** –Advirtió con el dedo índice en alto, antes de dejarse guiar hasta el interior. Allí amplio número de mesas estaban dispuestas de forma ordenada por un salón. No era muy grande pero suficiente para dar de comer por turnos a todos los del lugar.

Poe se movió con agilidad por las mesas. La presencia de la castaña no pasó desapercibida, y mucho menos el agarre que el piloto mantenía en ella. Los cuchicheos rápidamente inundaron el lugar. Pocos de los que ahí se encontraban llevaban tantos años en la resistencia como para conocer a la castaña fuera de la Primera Orden.

El piloto se sentó a prisa al alcanzar la mesa que buscaba, y le señaló el sitió continuo al suyo en el banco, ante las miradas atentas de los comensales. **–Bien, empecemos de nuevo, sé que es difícil, pero hay que hacer el intento.** –Habló hacia todos ellos. **–Después de todo estamos colaborando.** –Añadió con una sonrisa, mientras cogía un par de vasos vacíos y servía algo de beber. **-Uri los muchachos, muchachos Uri, digamos que en otro tiempo fue mi hermana, y ahora… quizás pueda volver a serlo.**

 **-No de sangre.** –Corrió a matizar la mencionada ante la duda evidente en el rostro de varios de ellos. **–A varios, ya os conozco, pero a los pilotos no. O si os he visto en alguna ocasión, no creo que me fuera fácil identificaros si os estaba dando caza o viceversa.** –Sonrió con diversión ante las miradas molestas de más de uno. **-¡Oh vamos! Vosotros me habéis perseguido igual que yo a vosotros, no es novedad, no os guardo rencor.** –El piloto clavo su vista en ella, que amplió la sonrisa más si pudo. **–No pensabas que sería fácil ¿verdad? me encantan los comentarios ácidos en situaciones incomodas.** –Añadió recalcando el "encantan". **-¿Esto lleva alcohol?**

 **-Así no vas a conseguir que te toleren.** –Le indicó Rey en frente suya. **–Y no, no lleva.**

 **-Perfecto entonces.**

 **-¿Lo haces a propósito?** –Preguntó Dameron a su lado, sin tomarla demasiado en serio, mientras comenzaba a servirse algo extraño de un plato. Uri afirmó mientras bebía.

 **-Así la vida es más divertida. Además cuando estemos frente a nuestro enemigo común, rezareis por que cubra vuestros culos. No soy tan buena como vosotros dos** –señalo a Poe y Rey **-pero me manejo más que bien con mi nave. Olvidareis cualquier comentario que os haya hecho.**

 **-Va a llevar razón Ben y eres problemática.** –Sentenció Rey imitando al piloto, rellenando en parte su plato.

 **-Que confianzas.** –La ceja alzada de la chatarrera le sonsacó una nueva sonrisa seguida de una carcajada. **–Vale ya paro. Solo era un poco de diversión. Me portare bien de ahora en adelante, por lo menos por un rato.** –Se fijó entonces en el exsoldado que en silencio no había apartado su mirada de ella desde que se había sentado. **–Eras Finn ¿verdad?** –El mencionado afirmó. **–Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué hiciste para ser capaz de pensar por ti mismo? Me sorprendió que desertaras, no era habitual, los métodos de Hux se suponía eran bastante exhaustivos, pero tu rompiste su buena racha, y créeme te felicito por ello, aun así, nunca he llegado a entender como lo hiciste.**

El mencionado movió los labios dispuesto a hablar, mientras que Uri comenzaba a comer, centrando toda su atención en él, pero rápidamente quedó en silencio antes de musitar palabra. Respiró hondo y entonces comenzó a hablar.

El tiempo que la castaña lo pasó en ese comedor se le hizo ameno, sorprendentemente en cuanto aparcó los comentarios inapropiados y se unió a las charlas triviales consiguió cierta aprobación por parte de los presentes. Quizás no la vieran como una más, pero compartían historias como con cualquier viajero. Era similar a como ella hacía con sus hombres, las horas de comida solían ser la fuente de nuevas historias y relatos sobre travesías, planetas lejanos, amoríos entre especies y un sinfín de curiosidades que embaucaban los oídos de todos los que escuchaban.

 **-¡Otra vez!** –Pidió Yul, tras la tercera derrota en la mañana, por parte de Rey.

 **-Dame un respiro.**

 **-No, necesito saber ese movimiento, no puede ser que siempre me pilles con la guardia baja en lo mismo.**

 **-Luchas igual que tu maestro, por eso siempre te alcanzó con eso, es el mismo error que él comete. Solo que tú no te sobrepones y contraatacas, él en cambio sí lo hace.** –Explicó con diversión, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para recuperar el aliento. **–Por eso lo uso contra ti. Es un vicio que te ha pasado al entrenarte, yo tengo algunos de mi maestro Luke, pero… no te diré cuáles.** –rio con diversión ante la cara de curiosidad del muchacho. Un par de naves cruzaron los cielos captando la atención de ambos. Las maniobras habían comenzado y en su mayoría las naves estarían por largas horas cruzando los cielos ese día.

 **-Si me dijeras me sería más fácil derrotarte.**

 **-Lo siento.** –Se encogió de hombros un instante. **–Sabes me resulta raro hacer esto, entrenar contigo, o con todos tus compañeros. Es como si no existiera enemistad entre nosotros, pero en el fondo sé que si la hay.**

 **-Es cuestión de tiempo, si alcanzamos el objetivo que buscamos ambos bandos, la posibilidad de volvernos uno solo está ahí. Yo no tendría problema con que así fuera. Además me ofrecería cierta calma que me gustaría tener.**

 **-Creía que eras más afín a los ideales de tu maestro.** –Se sorprendió gratamente.

 **-Ya sabes que no decidí en su momento, solo me he adaptado para seguir adelante.**

 **-Cierto. Pero bueno, anímate ahora mismo puedes disfrutar de cierta calma estando aquí, mientras no volvamos a la batalla, siéntete libre de recorrer este lugar, ir y estar con quien quieras. La resistencia es un buen lugar, por lo general son bastante amables, se interesan todos por todos, a excepción de dos o tres, y siempre te ayudan.**

 **-Es bueno saberlo.** –Rey afirmó.

 **-Es más deberías aprovechar el clima de este lugar, hay unos lagos por la zona impresionantes y los bosques son preciosos, viniendo de Nixus creo que notaras un gran cambio. Yo lo hizo tras pisar este lugar cuando deje Jakku.**

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta, bueno ¿seguimos? Aún tengo que conseguir derrotarte, no parare hasta que lo consiga.** –Señaló confiado mientras le tendía la mano para continuar.

 **-Fíjate en su pierna derecha, la retrasara cada vez que vaya a golpear desde la izquierda.** –Alzó la voz Kylo mientras se acercaba esposado hacia su posición. **–Ese es el vicio de Skywalker.**

 **-¿Nos escuchaste?** –Preguntó Rey ya en pie. El caballero se encogió de hombros.

 **-Me interesan los entrenamientos de mi discípulo. No quiero que lo perjudiques con ideas equivocadas.**

 **-En ningún momento era ese mi objetivo, solo buscaba un oponente con quien poder desarrollar mis habilidades, sin mi maestro aquí no puedo mejorar. Yul y Uri son las únicas opciones, y dentro de ellos Uri no es la más indicada con el sable, aun le resulta un apéndice extra que no logra reconocer como propio.** –Kylo alzó una ceja con prepotencia.

 **-Es evidente que te supongo un reto demasiado alto ya que me omites.**

 **-Tú me matarías si te fuera posible.** –El moreno no respondió, pero le aguantó la mirada el tiempo suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de la muchacha. **–No voy a romper la tregua solo por tu deseo de sangre.** –Añadió una última vez antes de enfrentar al muchacho dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo. Se movieron con habilidad por unos minutos hasta que de nuevo la joven rompió el silencio. **-¿Por qué el sable es violeta?** –alzó la voz mientras no paraba en sus arremetidas. Una nueva comitiva de naves pasó en repetidas ocasiones por sobre sus cabezas en formación, cazas y naves de diversos tipos intentaban coordinarse en base a las nuevas instrucciones.

 **-Un cristal adelgano unido con varios trozos de cristales sintéticos.** –Respondió únicamente el caballero, no apartando la mirada del combate. Por más que fuera un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento le suponía un estudio sobre las habilidades de la joven, la cual aún consideraba una rival, si conseguía encontrar los vicios de los que ella había hablado, podría en un futuro aprovecharse de ellos.

 **-Es como si alguien hubiera predestinado esa unión para el sable de Uri, después de todo es el color que la ha identificado.** –Paró su movimiento en seco dejando el sable a escasos centímetros del cuello de su oponente, el cual chistó la lengua molesta. **–He visto varias de vuestras naves con el distintivo de ese color. Nut me dijo que eran de la academia.**

 **-Solo fue casualidad, ella encontró el cristal que yo uní. Eso es todo, no tiene más lógica.**

 **-La fuerza puede haberte guiado a ello.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Cap 43: Accidente.**

Se movió tan rápido como pudo, esquivó a varios en su carrera hacia el lugar donde la nave había impactado. Rey le seguía los talones, lo sabía, la notaba. Los arboles de la zona le dificultaron alcanzar el origen del hilo de humo que señalaba el lugar. Varios de los testigos también corrían hacia el lugar. Entre los árboles se veían las figuras de todos ellos.

 **-Seguro que ha esquivado el impacto, es una buena piloto.** –Le gritó su discípulo desde atrás consciente de la preocupación del mayor. **–Ella debe estar bien.** –Añadió en un intento por auto convencerse de que así era.

 **-Cierto, probablemente ha sabido maniobrar para no sufrir un impacto grave.** –Las palabras de Rey prácticamente pasaron de largo a oídos del moreno, al igual que las del muchacho. Estaba demasiado absorto en su objetivo, debía llegar, no podía ser que su mujer se hubiera estrellado, no podía, no era lógico, ella sabía pilotar, había conseguido salvar el pellejo en más de una ocasión gracias a sus conocimientos en maniobras de prevención… pero esa era su nave.

El caballero saltó con facilidad lo que antes era un enorme árbol, que ahora a causa del choque había quedado tendido en el suelo. Había dos naves, una cerca de la otra, apenas a una distancia de cincuenta metros. La sorpresa embriagó a los tres cuando apreciaron la gravedad. La primera nave, el caza culpable de aquel accidente había podido salvar varios obstáculos gracias a su pequeño tamaño, pero la otra nave, la de Uri, estaba prácticamente sumergida en la tierra, con toda la cabina cubierta de rocas, hundida hacia dentro y no había forma de ver el interior de ninguna manera. Kylo tragó con dificultad, no podía ser. Se movió directo hacia la que conocía, ya se encontraban personas en el lugar intentando sacar a los heridos, pero los ignoró, ¿Quién eran? ¿Acaso importaba eso? No, no lo hacía, solo la vida de Uri le importaba en ese momento, la de ella y la de su futuro hijo.

Se subió con destreza hacia lo alto de la nave, un hombre ahí intentaba con ayuda de un trozo de metal, abrir una compuerta demasiado golpeada para que de forma natural lo hiciera. Se dispuso a ayudar, a forzarla cuanto le fuera posible, pero entonces recayó en el pequeño detalle en sus manos. Aún seguía esposado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y sin dudar ni un segundo buscó su sable en el cinto. El brillo rojizo y el sonido zumbante alertó a los que ayudaban, varios dieron un paso hacia atrás alarmados, y el hombre en los alto hizo lo propio hasta que su pie se resbaló y casi cae. No era estable ese lugar, no podía huir con facilidad. Todos lo observaron con cierto pánico, expectantes porque era lo que pretendía hacer, pero el movimiento que llevó a cabo les sorprendió más de lo esperado. Se liberó con facilidad de las ataduras que cayeron contra el metal haciendo un ruido sordo.

Fueron esos segundos los que permitieron a Rey alcanzarlo, su discípulo llegaría instantes después. Kylo se abalanzó hacia el metal. La cabina estaba terriblemente dañada, había impactado de muy mala manera, de frente y contra el suelo tras llevarse varios árboles que por suerte habían frenado su carrera.

Agarró con fuerza la chapa buscando abrir la compuerta, el otro hombre le ayudó al igual que la chatarrera, que sin pararse a pensar había escalado la estructura nada más alcanzarla.

La abolladura del metal impedía que se abriera. Se alzó de inmediato y apartando con brusquedad a ambos. **-¡Quitar!** –gritó sin contenerse. El hombre tropezó por el empujón, y con ello cayó al suelo de forma brusca, no pudiendo salvarse como había hecho momentos antes.

 **-¡Qué demonios haces!** –Le espetó el hombre alzando la mirada hacia donde Rey aun estable y el caballero aún se mantenían en lo alto de la nave.

 **-¡Cierra la maldita boca y deja de estorbar!** –le espetó con furia sin mirarlo. Alzó la mano en un movimiento rápido, y sin dudar usó la fuerza. La compuerta voló hasta impactar de forma brusca contra un árbol. Un sobresalto generalizado se extendió por los presentes a causa del impacto. No hubo tiempo de represalia cuando el caballero se introdujo como pudo por el recién abierto hueco.

 **-¿Puedes solo?** –Preguntó Rey ignorando las quejas del hombre. El caballero no respondió, ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad del amasijo de hierros. Prestó completa atención al interior, intentaba afinar el oído para escuchar si este pedía ayuda, pero las quejas y voces de aquel hombre no la dejaban escuchar. **-¡Cierra la boca! no escuchó nada.** –Le gritó sorprendiendo al hombre que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de uno de los suyos.

 **-No esperes, entra. En la zona del tirador también tendría que haber alguien, estaban en equipos de dos.** –Informó Yul, mientras subía al lugar y se agachaba junto a ella. **–Eres más pequeña que yo, te será más fácil acceder.** –Agregó, mientras le señalaba el interior. La muchacha afirmó rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho imitó al caballero, introduciéndose en el interior.

 **-¿Por dónde?**

 **-Por la derecha, no debería haber problema, parece desde fuera que esa zona no sufrió mucho daño. Si necesitas algo llámame e intentaré entrar, estaré vigilando por si algo ocurre o Kylo pide ayuda.** –Rey afirmó una nueva vez antes de desaparecer tras observar hacia su espalda el otro recorrido en completa oscuridad.

El caballero mientras tanto se había precipitado al adentrarse en la nave. El amasijo de hierros en la que se había convertido la zona frontal de la nave le impedía avanzar con facilidad. **-¡Uri!** –Alzó la voz buscando una respuesta que no llegó. Varias chispas iluminaban los pocos huecos por los que aún se podía pasar. La luz interior por el impacto había dejado de funcionar, al igual que los mecanismos de compuertas y similares.

Quiso mover los hierros con la fuerza, pero un momento de lucidez le hizo retractarse de esa idea, no sabía exactamente de la situación de la joven, no la notaba, por lo que si movia los hierros de forma precipitada podía incluso herirla más de lo que ya podría estar.

Gruñó con fuerza cuando al pasar por un hueco se cortó en el hombro con uno de los hierros. **–Maldita sea Uri responde.** –Casi suplicó, al distinguir ya la entrada de la cabina. Apartó como pudo una de las compuertas previas que se habían atascado, hasta tener espacio suficiente para entrar.

Aguantó la respiración, le era casi imposible cruzar la compuerta. Su cuerpo era demasiado grande para el poco espacio que había podido abrir. **-¡Uri!** –Gruñó sin respuesta. Empujó lo que pudo el metal, hasta que tras pasar la mitad de su cuerpo el restó lo siguió con relativa facilidad. Se movió con rapidez como pudo esquivando restos, hasta que la visión del cuerpo sobre la silla del piloto le hizo parar en seco. Una sensación de desesperación se apoderó de su ser.

El cuerpo de la joven, se encontraba atascado contra los mandos, que a causa del impactó estaban aplastándolo contra el asiento, que había cedido claramente de su posición y un hierro atravesaba por completo tanto el cuerpo como el asiento, imposibilitando su escape en caso de estar consciente. No veía nada de la castaña. Solo el brazo ensangrentado caer sin movimiento sobre el lateral del asiento que cubría prácticamente por completo su figura.

 **-¡Uri!** –Se abalanzó desesperado. Alzando la mano para mover el enorme amasijo de controles y cristales que estaba a su frente, pero le resultó imposible. La cabina estaba incrustada en el suelo, por lo que de moverse algo debía ser el asiento. Alcanzó el puesto del piloto, y aferrando el asiento la vio, cubierta en parte por la sangre de las heridas. Con un amasijo de hierros casi rodeándole las piernas las cuales habían quedado completamente atrapadas, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hierro que la atravesaba por completo de lado a lado, procedente de la cristalera.

No era Uri. Era otra de las pilotos, una de la resistencia, el llamativo uniforme así la identificaba. No lograba ver su rostro con claridad. La sangre impregnaba la mitad de él a causa de una herida en la frente. Pero sabía que no era ella.

Se quedó estático por momentos, no supo cuánto, pero la sensación de alivio que sintió le sobrevino de golpe. No había visto desde un inicio el uniforme por la descomposición de la cabina y la falta de luz. No sabía quién era, no le interesaba realmente, pero algo le decía que no podía dejarla ahí, si no hubiera sido por que ella era la piloto en ese momento, quizás Uri hubiera estado en su lugar.

Sujetó como pudo el cuerpo de la mujer, y cortó cuidadosamente el hierro que la tenía empalada, con el sable, mientras que ahora seguro de que no podía lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, usó la fuerza para mover el asiento. Quebró la pata que la sujetaba al suelo, y tras eso la chocó contra la pared, liberando el cuerpo aprisionado de la piloto. La cogió en brazos, cuidando de no golpear de más el trozo de hierro que había dejado para evitar que se desangrara.

En el exterior las voces se repetían pidiendo ayuda, la otra nave, aunque gracias al impacto más leve, había sido más fácil extraer a los dos tripulantes, estaba comenzando a arder, y debían apagarlo cuanto antes, si no querían que un incendio se propagase, afectando la otra nave y muy posiblemente la base.

 **-Ayúdame.** –Pidió Rey mientras alcanzaba el hueco para salir. Llevaba a un hombre casi a rastras, apoyado sobre ella. **–No puedo subirlo sola. Te lo paso y lo sujetas.** –Yul afirmó. Se apoyó como pudo para sostener su peso junto al del tirador. **–Sujétalo.**

 **-¿Qué narices ha pasado?** –La voz captó la atención de Yul desde la distancia, que frenó sus movimientos tras alcanzar al herido.

 **-¿Uri?** –Estaba allí. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿No estaba dentro? ¿No pilotaba ella? ¿Entonces quién era quien llevaba su nave? **–Creía que estabas en la nave, que participarías en las formaciones.**

 **-Ese era mi objetivo en un principio, pero faltaban naves. Así que le propuse entrenar un poco.** –Señaló al exsoldado a su lado. El muchacho se fijó entonces, ambos estaban equipados con armas. **–Espera te ayudo.** –Corrió a alcanzar la posición del muchacho, al igual que Finn.

 **-Escuchamos la explosión desde el otro lado de la base. Pero no vimos nada hasta pasados unos minutos. La columna de humo ya se distingue desde todos lados.** –Informó el soldado, ayudando igual que el resto sacar el cuerpo del tirador.

 **-Se estrellaron, aquel TIE impactó contra tu nave.** –le indicó con la cabeza a la castaña. **\- Kylo está dentro buscándote.** –Explicaba mientras conseguían sacar al herido.

 **-Sujétate.** –Le tendió la mano Finn a Rey cuando la vio asomar por la trampilla, mientras Uri y Yul hacían descender al herido hacia tierra firme.

 **-No va a poder sacar al piloto, el interior está muy mal.** –Señaló la evidencia cuando estuvo fuera. **–Me ha costado acercarlo hasta la trampilla y eso que esa zona no sufrió el impacto. Para él será imposible.**

 **-Los sables.** –Señaló Finn. **-Usar los sables. Abrir un hueco para que salgan. Mientras no los alcancéis podréis hacer un hueco con facilidad. Solo hay que saber dónde están.**

 **-En la cabina.** –Señaló la chatarrera. –No hay otra, si creía que ella estaba dentro, estará ahí.

 **-Yul háblale, dale las indicaciones.** –Ordenó la castaña, a la par que observaba al tirador. Estaba inconsciente pero aún tenía pulso. El muchacho afirmó.

 **-Ayúdame.** –Indicó a Rey **. –** _ **Maestro. Vamos a abrirte paso. Aléjate de las paredes, usaremos los sables.**_

 _ **-En la cabina, junto al sitio de Nut, ahí, el resto está demasiado mal no podría llegar.**_

 _ **-**_ **Ahí. Corta ahí.** –Señaló una junta del fuselaje y Rey de inmediato hizo lo mandado. El muchacho, también desplegó su sable y trazó otro corte para unirlo al de la muchacha.

 **-¿Sera suficiente?** –preguntó Rey cuando los cortes estaban hechos.

 **-Sí creo.**

 **-** _ **¡Apartar!**_ –gritó en la mente de ambos el caballero.

 **-¡Quitaros del recorrido!** –Apremió la joven de improvisto. Los que ahí se encontraban, dudaron, pero ante la insistencia de ambos, se movieron, dejando un camino frente al corte libre de obstáculos más allá de los propios del terreno. **–** _ **Ahora.**_ _–_ Ni un segundo pasó para que el trozo de fuselaje apenas sujeto por las uniones entre los cortes, saliera disparado igual que había hecho la compuerta momentos antes.

El caballero salió con relativa facilidad, cargando a la piloto inconsciente. Paseo su mirada hasta que se topó con la que buscaba, ahí estaba y esta vez sí era ella. Se movió con rapidez hacia la ubicación del otro herido. **–Esta inconsciente, pero aún tiene heridas. Tenía las piernas atrapadas contra los mandos y un golpe en la frente. He dejado el hierro que tiene en el abdomen, para evitar que se desangrara.** –Explicó con precisión, hacia su mujer, mientras esta raídamente procedía a ayudarlo.

 **-Déjala de lado, e inmoviliza el hierro, que no se mueva más o le provocará más daños.**

Kylo hizo lo ordenado, mientras la castaña abría como podía el uniforme de la mujer. Las piernas las tenía bien, con golpes y algunas heridas, pero no parecían haberse fracturado ni roto, en cambio la gravedad de la herida en el estómago era evidente. **-¡Que traigan a un médico o un droide!** –Alzó la voz. Los miembros de la resistencia miraban asombrados como ambos se desenvolvían de forma muy distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados.

 **-¡Rápido! ¿Acaso queréis que muera?** –Espetó esta vez el caballero haciendo gala de su habitual tono de voz. Vario se movilizaron de inmediato en busca de lo pedido, al igual que Rey que se abalanzó a ayudar como podía. Por su parte Yul y Finn se movieron hacia la otra nave, que por más que intentaban no conseguían apagar.

Fueron necesarios varios minutos para que llegara la ayuda. Varios médicos se afanaron rápidamente en atender a la mujer. Daban instrucciones sobre cómo moverla para poder llevarla hacia el lugar designado para tratarla. Las voces resonaban en todos lados, el caos se evidenció, y hasta que la mujer no fue retirada de la zona junto a los otros tres heridos, no se centraron por completo en la extinción del incendio.

Kylo observaba marchar a la comitiva que velaba a la piloto, mientras Uri a su lado hacia lo mismo, ambos con sus manos cubiertas casi en su totalidad por la sangre.

 **-Sobrevivirá, o eso espero.** –Señaló la castaña en cuanto recuperó la serenidad. El moreno la observó y no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza pillándola por sorpresa.

 **-Creí que eras tú.** –Confesó en un instante en que para ambos todo el ruido de fuera quedó velado. **–No sabía qué hacer, cuando la vi en tu asiento, así como estaba, creí que te perdía.**

 **-Estoy bien, estoy aquí no me ha pasado nada.** –Intentó calmarlo cuando se separó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera, antes de agarrar su rostro, manchándolo en el proceso con la sangre de sus manos, para salvar las distancias.

 **-¡Me parece genial que demostréis que no sois unos sádicos con esas muestras de afecto! Pero necesitamos ayuda aquí y pronto.** –Gritó Finn desde la distancia cargando cubos de agua.

 **-¡FN-2187! ¡Cierra la boca o te arrepentirás!** –Gritó prácticamente sobre los labios de la castaña el caballero.

 **-¡Soy Finn!**

Uri rio sin poder evitarlo. **–Vas a tener que agradecerle que no estuviera en la nave. Ayer me sugirió comparar habilidades, y aproveche que faltaban naves para entrenar con él.**

 **-¿Ahora también tengo que agradecerle que estés viva a ese traidor?** –Escupió las palabras.

 **-Tú también eres un traidor ahora, y Yul y yo, y la academia…** -ensanchó la mueca con diversión. **–Además es un buen guerrero, es más era uno de los favoritos de Phasma y Hux, de otra forma no te habría dejado esa cicatriz en el hombro.** –El gruñido fue más que evidente antes de que se girara dispuesto a irse, rumbo contrario al incendio. La castaña no pudo contener la risa, antes de girarse para al contrario que el caballero, ir a ayudar a mitigar las llamas.

 **-¡Uri! ¡Ren!** –Interrumpió el rumbo de ambos una voz a la distancia proveniente de la base. **-¡Hay noticias, requieren que acudáis rápidamente a la sala de reuniones!** –Hablaba a prisa una mujer, que tras ver que ambos habían recibido el mensaje, corría hacia otra dirección a buscar al resto de los presentes. Se miraron dudosos, las posibilidades actualmente eran infinitas, por lo que no eran capaces de saber a qué hacía referencia esa llamada.

Algo había ocurrido, y no era bueno pudieron deducir por los ánimos en la sala cuando llegaron. Los presentes debatían y discutían sin siquiera prestar atención a la falta de ataduras del caballero y las manchas de sangre de ambos.

 **-¿Qué ha ocurrido?** –Alzó la voz sobre las demás Kylo captando la atención de varios. Organa y otro de los oficiales rápidamente se movilizaron entre el caos de gente y se acercaron a ellos.

 **-Las naves, las que mandaste para contactar con tus posibles aliados y las nuestras que las acompañaban, han sido atacadas. Tres de los pilotos han hecho contacto, uno ha caído en la contienda, los otros dos han conseguido escapar, pero no son capaces de volver hasta aquí. La Primera Orden les está dando caza si se acercan a este lugar delataran nuestra posición.** –Hizo una pausa, ante el rostro molesto de la castaña. **–Al parecer ese a quien pretendías contactar ha sido atacado, un sinfín de naves enemigas se encontraban en la zona, algo similar a lo que os ocurrió a vosotros, pero aún más amplio.** –Informó rápidamente la general antes de mirar a su compañero.

 **-Están dando caza sin contemplación a todos los focos que conocen de resistencia o de oposición, ese era uno de ellos, no están teniendo misericordia, según la poca información que han dado los pilotos, han incendiado todo el lugar, los destructores han dado caza a las naves antes de que pudieran siquiera contraatacar, fue repentino e inesperado, no había forma de que predijeran un ataque tan masivo como ese.**

 **-No puede ser.** –El rostro de la castaña era un poema, mientras se llevaba la mano diestra al cabello, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. **–Estaban totalmente equipados, tenían armas, guerreros, naves, infraestructura, y eran un número muy elevado, incluso podría decir que estaban mejor preparado que nosotros en Nixus.**

 **-Pero se han enfrentado a tres veces más tropas enemigas que vosotros, siendo menos en número.**

 **-Esto es malo…** -reiteró con preocupación dando la espalda a los presentes. **-¿y hay informes sobre nuevos movimientos? Si se han vuelto tan agresivos, es posible que nos localicen pronto.** –La preocupación de Uri era enorme, sus cálculos se estaban desajustando y no era capaz de ver un camino libre para enfrentar a la Primera Orden.

 **-Demasiado pronto, según recuerdo esta zona no fue inspeccionada, precisamente por la falta de avistamientos y la excesiva calma en las bases cercanas. Pero ahora quizás ese motivo capte su atención, con que únicamente manden una patrulla para asegurarse por encima que el lugar es o no seguro, nos encontraran rápidamente.** –Fue el moreno quien dio la información en esta ocasión. **–Aunque el destructor se moviera de aquí, las instalaciones se ven claramente, las pistas son evidentes.**

 **-Hay que movilizarse, cuanto antes.** –Sentenció Organa. **–No podemos esperar, cada minuto que pasa es un minuto que ellos están más cerca de nosotros.**

 **-Vuestra maniobra no funcionará, menos ahora, se limitaran a ejecutar a cualquier preso por muy importante que sea sin dar más ínfulas de ello.** –Reiteró su opinión a la propuesta dada el día anterior.

 **-¿Qué sugieres si no?** –Respondió con molestia el otro hombre. **-¿Ir directos a la boca del lobo sin siquiera contemplar otra posibilidad?**

 **-Precisamente, nunca pensarían que atacaríamos la base principal, o la ubicación de Snoke, tenemos que ir hacia él, sin que lo espere, de frente, rápido y conciso, acabar con él, y neutralizar su fuerza. Luego los oficiales lo seguirán. En cuanto su base caiga las otras serán más fáciles. Aun tenéis a Hux, utilizarlo, crear una distracción con él. Una zona alejada, centrar su mirada con un grupo pequeño. Y el resto atacar de frente a la mayor amenaza que tenemos. Después de ello, no podrán pedir refuerzos, y si lo hacen serán meros soldados, no las tropas de elite de la Primera Orden.** –Hizo una pausa un segundo. **–Os habéis enfrentado con ellos cientos de veces, a mi os habéis enfrentado cientos de veces, y no hay nada distinto de vosotros, solo los números, pero las tropas que Snoke tiene a su custodia en su base, al igual que el son la verdadera amenaza, son pocos en número pero más efectivos que el resto de soldados. Si los hacéis desaparecer, el resto de la guerra se traducirá en una guerra de desgaste, que por más que me pese decirlo, ahí tenéis la venganza, es vuestro estilo de pelea, siempre lo habéis usado y sabéis moveros así. No sería difícil entonces acabar con la Primera Orden como tanto queréis.**

 **-Tiene razón.** –Apoyó Uri tras analizar las palabras, volviendo de nuevo su atención a ellos. **–No podemos limitarnos a esperar, o nos ocurrirá lo mismo que a ellos.** –A pesar de que el ruido a su alrededor no cesaba, los cuatro quedaron en silencio, todos analizaba las posibilidades. ¿Sería factible? ¿No lo seria? ¿Qué riesgos tendría llevarlo a cabo? ¿Qué riesgos tendría no hacer y limitarse a esperar? ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrarlos? Todas esas preguntas requerían respuestas, pero el tiempo corría en su contra. Organa alzó la vista al oficial, y tras un momento el gesto de molestia del hombre se mostró.

 **-¿Ofrecéis íntegramente vuestros efectivos para la misión si se llevara a cabo?** –Preguntó la mujer.

 **-A excepción de los niños y los civiles, en su mayoría comerciantes. No es un porcentaje muy elevado, pero llevarlos a la batalla seria sentenciarlos a muerte.** –Organa de nuevo miró al oficial, y tras un suspiro alzó la mano con molestia, cediéndole la palabra a la general.

 **-Bien, ahora, solo queda convencer al resto.** –Señaló la mayor mirando la sala repleta, sería un duro trabajo.

Horas, largas horas de negativas, pegas y mil y un motivo en contra, pero tras ellas la decisión tomada. Se enfrentarían a su enemigo de frente. Los ánimos en la base se helaron, los rostros serios mostraban la preocupación, apenas en unos días había sido programado el ataque. Las perdidas recientes de las dos naves en la base, y las otras cuatro ante la Primera Orden habían disminuido sus números. No era buena señal, pero hay que reponerse de inmediato.

 **-Se han movilizado, antes de la fecha traerán las naves.** –Confirmó Uri a la general mientras veía un grupo bastante numeroso de pilotos movilizarse. **–Es zona segura, me lo han confirmado, el destructor se ha ido desplazando y ya no está en ninguna zona de conflicto. Ni cercana a base o planeta que pueda localizarnos. Sera cuestión de ir y coger lo necesario.**

 **-¿Llevaran las naves para poder trasladar los cazas?** –Preguntó la general contabilizando las unidades que se movilizarían.

 **-Sí, solo llevaran las necesarias para llevar el número de cazas que hay, y aun así es posible que no estén todos.**

 **-Bien, entonces, ya está todo por ahora, será mejor que vayas a prepararte como el resto.** –La castaña afirmó y salió del lugar después de tanto tiempo, estaba agotada, ya era media tarde casi noche, y desde la mañana no habían parado. El accidente en la mañana había dado inicio a un día que no tenía nada de tranquilo, necesitaba descansar, igual que el resto. Observó con cansancio el ánimo general, en el destructor tampoco era muy diferente.

En la nave asignada el caballero ya se encontraba en el interior, libre de la sangre tanto en ropas como cuerpo. Se miró a sí misma, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de limpiarse, solo sus manos habían perdido ese tinte cuando tuvo que hacer una pausa para comer y pudo lavarlas. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos y el suspiró resonó en la pequeña sala.

 **-Yul me ha dicho que la piloto esta crítica, pero que han podido operarla.** –Informó. **–Los otros tres están bien, fuera de algunas lesiones no corren riesgo.** –Agregó en un momento en que dejó que su cuerpo se escurriera por el sillón.

 **-Si pasa de mañana seguramente sobreviva.** –Sentenció el caballero colocando un plato y vaso frente a Uri. **–Come, lo necesitas.** –Ordenó tajante, mientras se sentaba trente a ella.

 **-Me han dado de comer allí.**

 **-¿Te refieres a lo que os han llevado hace cinco horas?** –Inquirió alzando una ceja, Uri afirmó **–Come, no puedes estas solo con eso.** –Se apoyó contra el respaldo en cuanto vio ceder a la castaña que sin ganas comenzó a comer del plato. **–Deberías prepararte los días que quedan.** –La castaña lo observó pidiendo que concretase. **–Con Yul, con la chatarrera y conmigo, vas a necesitar usar la fuerza y el sable muy posiblemente. No tienes apenas adiestramiento en ese tipo de combate.** –Uri suspiró. **–Sabes luchar, lo has hecho antes, solo deberías aprovechar al máximo los oponentes usurarios de la fuerza. Aventájate, los guardias de Snoke están adiestrados para luchar en contra mía si hace falta.** –La castaña afirmó tras unos momentos, en silencio.

 **-Luke debería luchar también…** -dejó caer tras tragar. **–Uno más siempre nos será útil y el queramos o no, es el más preparado.** –Kylo chistó la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero así era. **–Si todo sale mal…** -bajó la mirada al plato jugando con la comida. **–Decretare la disolución.**

 **-Saldrá bien.**

 **-Morirán muchos.**

 **-Nosotros no.**

 **-No lo sabes.**

 **-Lo sé.**

 **-Kylo…**

 **-No moriremos.** –Sentenció con seriedad, inclinándose hacia ella. **–No vamos a morir. Tenlo claro. No pienso dejar que eso ocurra. Tú y yo saldremos con vida.** –Le agarró la mano libre apretándosela mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella. **–Vamos a salir con vida de todo esto.** –Reiteró una última. Uri afirmó no muy segura, pero fue suficiente para que el caballero retomara su compostura. **–Date prisa acaba y dúchate, tienes que descansar, tenemos que descansar** –matizó **-los próximos días serán duros.**

 **-Gracias por todo.** –Habló de improvisto la castaña. **–Si no fuera por mí no estarías en esta situación.**

 **-No Uri, gracias a ti por quitarme la venda de los ojos, aún sigo creyendo en mis ideales, solo tengo que librarme de la corrupción que los emponzoña.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Cap 44: Sables.**

El entrenamiento que había impuesto el caballero para los usuarios de la fuerza era para todos en exceso extremo. El mismo había formado parte de él, y no dudaba en ensañarse buscando un aprendizaje acelerado. Los cuatro usuarios se movían con destreza en el terreno que este había señalado. En grupos de dos iban variando para conocer las habilidades de sus rivales en ese momento, al igual que aprendiendo a colaborar.

Resulto sorprendente para la amplia mayoría que el conjunto formado por el caballero y la jedi fuera el que más se ajustaba entre ellos. El conocimiento mutuo de los fallos del contrario y los pros, concebía tácticas precisas y sin grietas. En cambio Uri no era capaz ni de lejos de alcanzar el nivel de ninguno. Los quejidos y gruñidos de la mujer se evidenciaban con forme pasaba el tiempo. Siempre de una forma o de otra caía presa de los enemigos.

 **-¡Mierda!** –Alzó la voz cuando de nuevo se encontró con el sable del caballero sobre su cuello a escasos centímetros, centelleando amenazante.

 **-¡Céntrate! Siempre fallas en lo mismo. Tu lado zurdo esta siempre desprotegido.** –Le regañó apartándose.

 **-Siempre he luchado con dos armas, que esperas que haga, no puedo acostumbrarme de la noche a la mañana a luchar con una sola. ¡Ni siquiera es larga como la pica! ¡Tengo que domarla!** –Gritó enfrentando al caballero. **–Soy útil en mil cosas más ¿y tiene que ser en esto en lo que me tenga que centrar?** –Se giró con fuerza y lanzó el sable contra un árbol. **-¡No puedo así! No soy tú, ni ella, ¡no llevo años entrenando con ese cacharro!**

 **-¡Si no aprendes a defenderte morirás!**

 **-¡Se defenderme!**

 **-¡No contra él!**

 **-¡Ya lo sé!** –Escupió con furia reconociendo su debilidad. **-¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!** –gritaba conforme buscaba de nuevo el sable en el lugar donde había caído. **–Sería más útil con una de las naves. Soy buena piloto, no sé porque tengo que ir de frente contra ese maldito ser. Mis armas siempre me han sido útiles, pero no puedo enfrentarme a él.** -Musitó mientras buscaba en una planta. **-¡¿Y ahora donde está el odioso cacharro?!** –Gritó de nuevo antes de alzarse y elevar su mano hacia el lugar donde creía que estaba. No tardó ni dos segundos en tenerlo de nuevo en su mano, cuando con la fuerza este se movió hacia ella. Sus pasos pasaron de largó de los otros tres cuando logró su cometido, e ignorando sus réplicas y miradas se dirigió hacia el interior de la base.

 **-¿Se va?** –Preguntó Yul con preocupación.

 **-No está bien, se está frustrando. Necesita otro tipo de entrenamiento, o algo que la motive, con el sable no puede.** –Añadió Rey mirando al caballero que afirmó con molestia.

 **-Seguid vosotros, hay algo que le impide avanzar.** –Kylo se dirigió tras la castaña. La había visto luchar con el sable apenas una o dos veces, no era buena en ello, algo le hacía perder eficiencia cada vez que los usaba, pero cuando cogía sus propias armas eso cambiaba, era como si fueran una extensión de sí misma. Tenían que hacer algo, o no habría forma de que pudiera entrar en batalla de forma segura.

En la base Uri había entrado de forma precipitada al interior, chocándose con varios de los pilotos, buscando un rincón donde creía que no la molestarían. Se escabulló lo que pudo hacia el interior del lugar y en uno de los pasillos se dejó caer contra la pared. La frustración que sentía la consumía. Se sentía impotente, siempre había sido una buena guerrera, la mejor entre los soldados, en la batalla lo daba todo, pero nunca se había enfrentado a alguien como era Snoke. Le temía y eso le hacía dudar, especialmente al sentirse incomoda con el arma. Por más que fuera suya, no la sentía así, no era lo que esperaba, no se adaptaba a su forma de luchar.

Blandió el sable desde su posición, la luz violeta ilumino el pequeño pasillo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. No le era útil, le desequilibraba, le falta algo y eso le hacía recurrir en exceso al uso de la fuerza de forma externa. Chasqueó la lengua y de nuevo apagó el sable.

Lo dejó a un lado, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba cansada, la situación comenzaba a consumirla. No alzó la testa cuando escuchó unos pasos hasta situarse frente a ella. Era Kylo lo sabía.

El caballero se agachó y le obligó a mirarlo. **-¿Qué pasa? No eres tú cuando coges el sable. ¿Qué es lo que falla?** –Le preguntó con preocupación.

La castaña suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el sable. **–No lo sé, es incómodo, no puedo moverlo como quiero, me falta algo, es como si estuviera incompleto. No es como siempre, no tengo la soltura que suelo tener cuando lucho.** –Explicó cogiéndolo y moviéndolo entre sus manos. **–No se adapta a mí. Es pesado, grande, lento, no puedo moverme bien con él.** –Señaló con molestia. **–Mis hojas son ligeras.**

El caballero analizó las palabras de la castaña con cuidado. **–Es mi sable, yo lo hice, lo ajuste a mí.**

 **-¿Y qué hago? No puedo luchar así, me mataran en el primer momento, contra los soldados puedo aguantar, pero contra alguien experto no, incluso diría que soy peor que si no lo llevara.**

Quedó un momento en silencio mientras se alzaba. **-Tengo piezas y herramientas en la nave. Puedo enseñarte como modificarlo, aunque llevara algo de tiempo. Así lo ajustarías a ti. El peso, el tamaño, todo.**

Entonces una pequeña cruzó la mente de Uri. **–Dos…** -Susurró mirando el sable. Para ella era una locura, pero no había otra forma si quería amoldar esa arma a sus propias habilidades. **-¿Tienes para otro más?**

 **-¿Quieres otro?** –Uri afirmó con seriedad. **–No tengo cristales.**

 **-Yo sí, se lo robamos hace un tiempo a la Primera Orden.**

 **-Entonces sí, pero tardarías varios días.**

 **-Si con ello no muero lo hare a tiempo.** –La confianza en la mirada de Uri consiguió la afirmación del caballero, tras un largo suspiro.

 **-Entonces, muévete no podemos perder ni un minuto.**

Se alzó con rapidez, agarrando el sable y se dirigieron a prisa hacia la nave. Ambos ocuparon gran parte de la sala de la nave, herramientas y piezas se esparcían de forma ordenada por el lugar. Uri prestaba atención a las instrucciones, debía usar la fuerza.

En un momento Nut irrumpió con varios cristales en sus manos, pequeños fragmentos, insuficientes para usarlos como núcleo. Tuvieron que quebrar el núcleo inicial, para unirlo a los demás trozos. La castaña tras varios intentos cedió la labor al caballero, el cual sin problemas tras largos minutos lo tenía listo.

 **-Esto puedo hacerlo yo, pero unirlo deberías, hacerlo tú, o de nuevo volverá a resultarte incómodo.** –Le señaló cuando dejó la pieza ahora divida en dos frente a Uri. Esta afirmó seria pero decidida, no iba a rendirse, o eso esperaba.

Cuando la noche había caído, la empuñadura ya había variado casi al completo de forma, a la mañana siguiente otra empuñadura similar con el resto de piezas sobrantes del primero, estaba casi acabado, a la espera de la parte más importante.

El caballero miraba con atención, como Uri afirmaba el agarre en el mango. Era más delgado y menos pesado, algo más corto que el original, y tenía algo que le resultaba curioso, a petición de la castaña había puesto un enganche para unir ambos sables.

Llegado el momento, ambos se situaron, frente a los cristales. Uri no apartaba la mirada de estos mientras que el caballero frente a ella, le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer. Kylo dio las instrucciones pertinentes, era difícil, la falta de control y práctica de la castaña con la fuerza provocaron en varias ocasiones que el resultado errara. En uno de los intentos un pequeño fragmento salió disparado del control de la castaña y se incrustó con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la nave. La frustración de Uri se agravó tras eso, y más aún cuando la falta de sueño se evidenció.

 **-Descansa, yo sigo.** –Le ordenó el caballero, reajustando las empuñaduras. **–En unas horas te despierto, intentaré ajustar al máximo las empuñaduras para que solo quede manipular los cristales.** –La afirmación de Uri se hizo de rogar, pero tras la insistencia del caballero, esta cedió, cuando ya había amanecido.

Yul y Nut que habían estado presentes en parte del proceso observaban con atención la concentración del caballero que aun a pesar de estar igual que la castaña, se empecinaba en proseguir despierto.

 **-¿Dará tiempo?** -Preguntó Yul, sentándose junto a su maestro, dejando en el proceso una taza frente a él.

 **-Si.** –Fue la única respuesta del caballero. Tras eso cada uno ocupó sus deberes, hasta que Uri de nuevo despertó. **–Concéntrate, tranquila, tenemos tiempo.** –Susurró el caballero con la vista fija en el cristal y el sable. Poco a poco levitaban y las piezas se iban ensamblando como la castaña quería.

 **-¿Ya está?** –Preguntó dudosa al finalizar el ensamblaje, mientras el sudor escurría por su frente, tras el duro esfuerzo para ella de controlar toda esa energía de forma que nunca había hecho.

 **-Pruébala.** –Uri afirmó y de inmediato encendió el sable. Era del mismo violeta que el anterior, con el filo más cortó. Hizo un par de movimientos, un gruñido de desaprobación por su parte escapó de sus labios. Hasta que en un movimiento lo empuñó al revés. Sus cuchillas siempre las agarraba con el filo hacia atrás, ¿Por qué no hacerlo igual? Repitió los movimientos, dos, tres veces, hasta que parándose en seco afirmó. Kylo sonrió satisfecho. **–Solo queda ensamblar la otra.**

En la madrugada del segundo al tercer día, ambos respiraron aliviados. Ya estaban. Solo quedaba probarlos en un combate real.

La noche sobre sus cabezas contrastaba con el fulgor de los sables. Rojos y violetas. Respiraron hondo, y en cuestión de segundos sus movimientos dieron pie a un sinfín de acometidas. El caballero arremetía sin piedad. Uri se movia como tantas otras veces había hecho, eran sus cuchillos, se repetía a si misma mentalmente. El agarre se afianzaba conforme era capaz de oponer resistencia. Sus movimientos se volvían más confiados y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que hacía días no aparecía.

Kylo la observó, ahora si era ella, la guerrera que tantas veces había hecho frente a sus enemigos. Imitó la mueca y aceleró los ataques. La deficiencia en la defensa del lado izquierdo de la joven había sido suplida ante la segunda arma.

Un choque frontal, los situó frente a frente. **–Ahora sí.** –Señaló el caballero cuando tras un fuerte empujón creo una distancia entre ellos.

 **-Ahora sí.** –Confirmó Uri, moviendo con destreza sus nuevas armas. **-¡Oh sí! ¡Al fin!** –Bramó en mitad de la noche, satisfecha con el resultado. Aún estaba lejos de igualar a los otros tres, pero aun así la drástica mejoría era más que evidente.

Arañaron cuanto tiempo pudieron del resto de la noche para descansar. La mañana no se hizo esperar y con ello su presencia en el campo de entrenamiento. Rey y Yul ya los esperaban impacientes y curiosos a partes iguales.

 **-¿Están acabadas?** –Preguntó rápidamente Rey al verlos llegar. Uri afirmó orgullosa.

 **-Con esto al menos no seré una inútil.** –Señaló divertida encendiendo ambas hojas. Rey afirmó aliviada y sin excesiva demora la rutina dio inició.

No se volvió a repetir el fracaso de días atrás. Aun a pesar de que seguía siendo el eslabón débil en cuanto a las armas, podía compensarlo con su destreza y habilidades ayudándose siempre con el manejo de la fuerza, de forma externa a las propias armas. Igualando en cierta manera las dotes de lucha de los otros tres.

Horas más tarde las naves que habían partido días atrás regresaron al lugar. Pilotos de ambos bandos no tardaron en ir a inspeccionar las nuevas naves. Serían los encargados de tripularlas, por lo que un exhaustivo examen previo era importante.

 **-No ha habido problemas.** –Informaba un comerciante al caballero. **–Pero faltaban la mitad de las naves. Aun así hemos traído todo lo posible, también hemos requisado armamento y equipamiento.**

 **-¿No hay más de utilidad en ese destructor?** –Inquirió haciendo cálculos el moreno.

 **-Recambios especialmente, para esta nave serian perfectas, pero con las naves que fuimos no podíamos traerlo todo. También hay equipos y armamento que ya no podíamos trasportar, junto a todo lo necesario para el funcionamiento durante uno o dos años. Estaba igual que nuestro destructor y con la enorme acometida que sufrió apenas perdió nada de valor, el sector de dormitorios fue la zona que más sufrió, pero el resto está más o menos transitable, suficiente para poder expoliarlo. Si fuera necesario nos proveería lo suficiente para duplicar nuestra durabilidad en constante movimiento. Sería necesario tomarlo con calma ir con este destructor y saquear el otro. No es cosa rápida. Actualmente sería una labor complicada. Quizás después si todo se calma…**

 **-Bien, haced el seguimiento de todas formas del destructor, no le perdáis el rastro, quizás más adelante nos sea necesario. Y procurar no ser muy llamativos. No sé cuánto tiempo podremos estar aquí sin que se vuelvan en nuestra contra.** –El hombre afirmó hacia la petición y se retiró.

Muchas de las naves que habían rescatado del destructor que había caído en Nixus eran cazas. Había sido una decisión arriesgada por el amplio recorrido hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba situado tras días a la deriva, pero la falta de riesgo en la zona en la que estaba ubicado, reportó llamativos beneficios. Las naves perdidas en los últimos días había sido repuestas e incluso se había aumentado ligeramente el número.

 **-¿Ya está todo?** –Interrumpió Organa conforme se acercaba a su hijo, el caballero gruñó ante su presencia, pero afirmó a la mujer.

 **-No hay más que saquear. Es solo otro trozo de basura viajando a la deriva en el espacio.**

 **-Entiendo, entonces procederé a asignar los pilotos a las nuevas naves. Solo nos quedan dos días y el destino de la galaxia estará en nuestras manos.** –La preocupación era evidente, su tono, sus gestos y sobretodo la mirada que dirigía a todos los pilotos del lugar. **–Todo lo demás ya está preparado. Las instrucciones se han dado y nuestros aliados ya conocen lo que deben hacer. Solo quedáis vosotros por organizaros.**

 **-Estamos organizados, en cuanto den la orden se movilizaran sin problema. Estos hombres saben que deben hacer.** –Sentenció apartándose de su madre, que resignada se limitó a verlo marchar. **-¿Estas preocupada?** –Le preguntó a la castaña al alcanzar su posición junto a los pilotos, esta afirmó sin mediar palabra. **–Aun estas a tiempo de no ir.**

 **-Voy a ir.** –Un suspiró pesado escapó del caballero que vigilaba al igual que ella que todos los movimientos se realizaran conforme a lo acordado. **–Tendremos una nave para nosotros dos y un puñado de hombres. Rey llevara otra con Chewie y otro grupo. Seremos los primeros en adentrarnos en territorio enemigo. Esperan que gracias a vuestro control de la fuerza** –se omitió **–seamos capaces de infiltrarnos con facilidad.**

 **-Pero no te fías.**

 **-No, es imposible que algo así pueda resultar fácil.**

 **-Y menos en aquel lugar. Los soldados han sido cuidadosamente escogidos, y están preparados para hacernos frente. Nada de este plan será sencillo, pero lo llevaremos adelante, es la mejor opción.**

 **-Ya lo sé, aun así no me gusta. En realidad no me gusta ningún plan en el que exponga a más de la mitad de mis hombres y este especialmente supera con creces ese porcentaje.**

 **-Confía en que el porcentaje se reduzca y la mayoría de los que caigan sean de la resistencia.** –Uri miró de improvisto al moreno, no era esa la respuesta que quería.

 **-Eso tampoco me supone un gran alivio.** –Aseveró su tono de voz, antes de volver de nuevo la vista a los pilotos. **-¿Sabes quiénes serán los encargados de llevar a Hux al otro extremo de la galaxia?**

 **-Creo que uno de sus mejores pilotos.** –La castaña alzó una ceja levemente. **–No será Poe, él es útil en el ataque.** –Agregó sabiendo a que hacía referencia ese gesto.

 **-Eso espero, no pueden desperdiciar un buen piloto en una carnada, nosotros lo necesitamos más para cubrir nuestra retaguardia.** -Hizo otra pausa, antes de preguntar de nuevo. **-¿Comandaras nuestro batallón?**

 **-¿No lo harás tú?** –Uri negó. **–Entonces sí.**

El día de antes al movimiento, una enorme reunión se llevó a cabo en la base. Todo el mundo estaba allí, era el último día que muy probablemente un gran número de ellos lo pasarían vivos, y eso se notaba en el ambiente. Los discursos se sucedieron por largos minutos.

 **-Que la fuerza os acompañe.** –Dio por finalizado sus últimas palabras la general. Todos se dispersaran

Las instrucciones se repitieron una y otra vez, primero en general y más tarde en grupos, donde se concretaron las labores de cada uno de forma individual. Todos debían ser conscientes de la peligrosidad de lo que iban a hacer, y de lo importante que era llevar a cabo todo sin el menor error.

Cuando todo eso finalizo, la cena que a posterior se llevó a cabo, fue tranquila, nada ostentosa, y apenas se escuchaban voces en alto. No fue hasta el momento después de esa cena cuando se pudo apreciar exactamente la gravedad de la situación. Pilotos, soldados de a pie, todos incluso los oficiales, se afanaban por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con aquellos a los que valoraban o querían, ya fueran amigos, compañeros o familia.

En el destructor la cosa no fue muy distinta. En la tarde los que no partirían a la mañana siguiente abandonaron la nave, se descargó todo lo útil que podría ser necesario en caso de que el destructor cayera durante la batalla, y los hangares se prepararon con todas las naves dispuestas en orden.

El amplio número de efectivos capturados durante la contienda de Nixus se trasladó hacia las naves que harían de cebo junto al General Hux. Los trasladaron maniatados y con los rostros cubiertos. No querían que en ningún caso se delatara las intenciones que tenían para el día siguiente, y mucho menos si estos iban a ser trasladados por un pequeño grupo.

 **-¿Tenéis ya todo?** –Preguntó Uri a la doctora que se quedaría en tierra.

 **-Todo, ya no queda nada, los muchachos, saldrán a primera hora de la nave, el resto ya ha desembarcado.**

 **-Bien, si hay algún problema mientras no estamos ya sabes lo que hacer.** –La mujer afirmó. **–Y en caso de que no volvamos… no dudes ni un instante en marcharte de aquí cuanto antes.**

 **-No te preocupes jefa, tengo todo controlado, y no llegaremos a ese extremo. Saldrá bien.**

 **-Es imposible no preocuparse.** –Suspiró con pesadez. **–Te llevare a Nut a tiempo.** –La mujer afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse. La castaña echó un último vistazo, todo parecía ir correctamente, por lo que se dirigió a descansar.

 **-Yo quiero ir con vosotros.** –le recibió la queja del pequeño cuando cruzó la compuerta. Una pequeña carcajada escapó de los labios de la castaña. El caballero parecía cansado de la constante insistencia del pequeño, que no se apartaba de él exigiendo participar en la batalla.

 **-No.** –Sentenció por millonésima vez el caballero. **–Nut, me estás dando dolor de cabeza. Para ya.** –Se giró cansado hacia la castaña pasando de largo del pequeño. **-¿Algún problema con los preparativos?**

Negó **-Todo está bien. Solo queda que pasen las horas.** –El caballero se plantó frente a ella, y la observó con atención antes de salvar las distancias.

 **-¿Por qué no puedo ir con vosotros?** –Rompió el breve silencio el pequeño, de nuevo enfrentando a ambos. El caballero gruño levemente sobre los labios de la castaña, a la par que esta reía de nuevo. **–No es justo, yo también puedo ayudar y protegeros.** –Sentenció ante la falta de palabra. Mientras se giraba molesto, hacia la estancia que hacía las veces de dormitorio para él y Yul. Ya era tarde y había alargado su hora de ir a dormir demasiado entre queja y queja.

 **-Pobre.** –Susurró Uri apoyada en el caballero. **–Quiere ayudar.**

 **-Ayudara quedándose aquí.** –Zanjó el caballero con claro cansancio. **-Y ahora deja de pensar en lo de mañana, en Nut, en las naves y todo lo demás, y déjame aprovechar estas horas que quedan de tranquilidad contigo.** –Agregó agarrándole la mano para arrastrarla a su propio cuarto.

 **-Pero tenemos que descansar.** –Reía conforme avanzaba.

 **-Descansaras luego.** –Respondió el moreno mientras rodeaba la cintura de la castaña mientras la acercaba a sí mismo, antes de atravesar la puerta cerrándola una vez dentro.

Apenas faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación los despertaron.

 **-No puede ser, ¿y ahora qué?** –Se quejó de mala manera el moreno, mientras se levantaba del camastro, falto de espacio que tenía la nave, en un par de zancadas alcanzaba la compuerta vestido solo con un pantalón. Le dio un golpe al botón de apertura y de inmediato la presencia del pequeño apareció al otro lado. No hubo tiempo a queja, ya que el recién llegado se apresuró a hablar primero.

 **-No vais a morir ¿verdad?** –Kylo alzó una ceja, y Uri desde la distancia se incorporó ligeramente.

 **-¿Es por eso que insistías tanto en venir con nosotros?** –Preguntó el mayor, recibiendo una afirmación del pequeño. Realmente le preocupaba la situación y a pesar de su comportamiento en ocasiones caprichoso, el ánimo generalizado en toda la base había calado en él.

 **-¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?**

 **-Eres ya muy grande.** –Respondió de nuevo el mayor.

 **-Por favor. Solo hoy.** –El caballero rodó los ojos, y suspiró con cansancio mientras Uri lo miraba con diversión sabiendo el resultado de esa escena.

 **-Que no se te haga costumbre, ya no tienes tres años.** –De inmediato Uri abrió las sabanas cediéndole paso al pequeño que tras una pequeña sonrisa y un agradecimiento al mayor, corrió hacia el camastro en el cual ahora más que antes estarían faltos de espacio, por las pocas horas que quedaban hasta la mañana.

 **-Y pensar que me regañaste cuando lo traje.**

 **-Calla y duerme.** –Gruñó el caballero sonsacándole una risa a los otros dos, mientras buscaba acoplarse como podía.

La mañana no tardó mucho en llegar, cuando dejaron la nave ya preparados, los pilotos de la resistencia, ya ataviados con su peculiar uniforme, plagaban las pistas, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Los soldados de tierra se afanaban por pertrecharse con las armaduras recuperadas del otro destructor y las procedentes del asentamiento en Nixus. Todas ellas habían sido pintadas y tintadas de las formas más variopintas con el objetivo de no confundirse entre las tropas enemigas y ser abatidos por fuego amigo.

El pequeño destacamento encargado de hacer de cebo, había partido varias horas antes, aun de noche bajo la atenta mirada de algunos oficiales y la propia Organa. Era muy alta la probabilidad de que ellos fueran aniquilados si todo salía mal, provocando que varios de sus compañeros estuvieran presentes en señal de apoyo y respeto.

 **-Todos los pilotos están preparados, las naves listas incluidas la de abastecimiento, las tropas están a la espera de embarcar y el destructor está a la espera para ponerse en marcha.** –Informaba a la general una mujer con una pantalla en las manos, recibiendo las afirmaciones de varios de los encargados de que todo se llevara a cabo.

 **-Dad la orden de que embarquen, en cuanto todos estén ya en sus naves procederemos a dejar el lugar.** –La afirmación generalizada, dio paso a la desbandada. Kylo vigilaba a los pies de la nave destinada a ellos, mientras Uri no paraba de confirmar que todo estaba correcto. Se había asegurado, tras repetidas veces, que Nut había subido en el vehículo que se adentraría en el bosque con los que se quedarían en el lugar.

 **-Es la hora.** –Le señaló la castaña una vez que acabó con la ronda rutinaria. **–Ya están todos en sus puestos. Debemos partir cuanto antes, somos las primeras naves.** –El caballero afirmó con seriedad. No la hizo esperar la acompañó hasta la cabina del piloto, no sería ella la encargada de pilotar, ni él. Pero debían estar en ese lugar para dar las órdenes necesarias en caso de tener que improvisar maniobras.

El halcón milenario fue la primera en alzar el vuelo, seguidamente la suya cogió altura. Todas las naves comenzaron a seguirlas, poco a poco. El destructor fue el último en alcanzar los cielos de aquel planeta. Se activó la hipervelocidad y las dos primeras naves desaparecieron de inmediato. El resto las seguiría minutos después, otorgándoles una ventaja que era necesaria para no llamar la atención.

 **-Señor, en breve llegaremos a nuestro destino.** –Informó el piloto, calculando el tiempo que restaba para abandonar la hipervelocidad.

 **-Activa escudos y no llames la atención.** –Fue la única orden que se escuchó antes de que el espacio a su frente se hiciera visible con el planeta que tenían como objetivo. Numerosas naves decoraban todo el lugar, con los distintivos de la Primera Orden. Destructores y se afanaban por la protección de los cielos de aquel lugar.

 **-No será fácil.** –Susurró la castaña consciente de la dificultad que supondría adentrarse en ese territorio. Varios soldados tragaron con dificultad, la sorpresa en los pilotos se evidenció drásticamente, y el rostro de los usuarios de la fuerza, tampoco mejoro la situación.

 **-Por eso somos nosotros los que tenemos que entrar.** –Sentenció el caballero.

 **-Estamos en posición.** –La voz de Rey se escuchó por el transmisor. **-¿Procedemos?**

 **-Procedemos.** –Afirmó el caballero, dando inicio a la operación.


	45. Chapter 45

**Cap 45: Perdición.**

Ambas naves se mantuvieron a la distancia suficiente para poder mantenerse fuera del rango de detención del enemigo. La nave oficial que trasportaba al caballero y la castaña se adentró en las filas enemigas como una más. Conocían los códigos lo que le facilitó el acceso, pero la desconfianza generalizada en los alrededores de aquel planeta, no evitaron que otra nave de mayor tamaño se acercara a su ubicación dispuesta a confirmar su identidad. No opusieron impedimento a ser abordados, todo estaba contemplado dentro del plan.

Los uniformes rescatados de la primera orden debían cumplir su función. Uri de nuevo como Coronel, esperaba firme ante la puerta con la gorra ocultando parte de su rostro, mientras varios de los soldados a sus costados se mantenían impasibles.

La compuerta se abrió y un oficial hizo acto de presencia junto con dos pilotos y cuatro soldados. Paseó su vista sobre los presentes, no le supusieron y na amenaza, por lo que no dudó en adentrarse en la nave.

 **-Coronel.** –Saludó, al situarse frente a la castaña.

 **-Comandante.** –Respondió con cierta calma. En un primer momento no parcia haberla reconocido. Respiró con alivió antes de desviar su mirada hacia los soldados, este afirmó un instante, antes de darle paso, se retiró al igual que otro de los soldados invitando a los recién llegados a caminar hacia el interior. **–Espero no haya ningún problema con nuestra llegada.** –Señaló la castaña esperando que aceptaran la invitación.

 **-Eso espero Coronel.** –Cruzaron el breve pasillo hacia la cabina, dejando atrás a los soldados de Uri que guardaron la compuerta de ambas naves.

Apenas habían atravesado la compuerta de la cabina, cuando la sorpresa y preocupación en el Comandante se evidenció, aun así no hubo tiempo para decir palabra.

El caballero se movió con rapidez, Uri lo imitó y los soldados rápidamente lo siguieron preparados. Todos y cada uno de los escoltas de aquel oficial cayeron en cuestión de segundos. El sable del caballero y de Yul relucieron en la penumbra de la cabina, cuando atravesaron a los soldados. Mientras Uri, por su parte, hacía lo propio para controlar al oficial.

Los soldados cayeron al suelo, los pilotos los siguieron, y los sables se apagaron antes de que siquiera el hombre se hubiera percatado de lo que sucedía.

 **-Es nuestro turno.** –Musitó en un susurro la castaña.

 **-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer** –Dio la orden Kylo a los presentes para que se equiparan de la forma correcta. Pronto se movilizaron, los cuatro soldados, acompañados de dos pilotos, como la escolta del oficial, todos hombres de Uri. **–En cuanto abráis paso entramos.** –Afirmaron bajó los cascos, antes de seguir al comandante con las instrucciones pertinentes de la castaña. **–No os rastraseis.** –Observó a su discípulo y a Uri que se volvía a equipar sus sables.

La pequeña comitiva no tardó en ir de regreso a su nave de origen, a la par que los soldados seguían haciendo guardia, tras que los tres usuarios de la fuerza se adentraran en la nave segundos después junto al pequeño grupo de mercenarios restante.

 **-Vía libre.** –Señaló la castaña en un segundo, antes de seguir los pasos de los otros. Se movieron con cuidado, por la nave, asaltaban de improvisto a cuantos soldados se encontraban, acallándolos antes de que dieran la alarma.

Kylo y Yul se movían delante del grueso de soldados, Uri por su parte varios metros más atrás daba instrucciones en silencio, con señas al resto, que obedientes inspeccionaban las estancias que iban encontrando, acabando, como era rutinario en ellos, con la vida de todos con los que se topaban.

Recorrían los pasillos con precaución, escondiéndose de los soldados que pasaban a la distancia y acabando con los que se aproximaban en exceso. No podían llamar la atención, cada cuerpo que inerte sin vida caía al suelo, era escondido entre los recovecos de aquella nave, a la par que no perdían de vista al oficial y su destino.

Alcanzaron la cabina y como había sido predispuesto el oficial dio la información pertinente. Todo parecía ir según lo planeado. La nave seria desanclada de la otra y regresaría a su formación original, o eso era lo esperado. Pero no ocurrió así.

 **-Uri.** –La llamó el caballero, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Debían moverse los tres solos, dejando atrás a los soldados. Había que atacar el núcleo de la nave, cuanto antes fuera posible para poder evitar fisuras en la difusión de información sobre ellos.

Los disparos volaron de inmediato por toda la estancia. Solo había cerca de 15 tripulantes contando a los guardias de la sala de mando. Era un trabajo sencillo. Los escoltas, rápido comenzaron a atacar a todos los que ahí se encontraban, para instantes después dar paso a los tres usuarios, que sin dilación, hicieron gala de sus dotes. Los sables iluminaron de nuevo el lugar. Las tres figuras se movían rápidas y precisas, esquivando disparos y asestando los golpes de gracia necesarios, todo ello sin dejar de vigilar que ninguno de los tripulantes diera la voz de alarma.

El último de los pilotos quedó inconsciente tras ser despedido mediante la fuerza hacia uno de los laterales de aquel lugar, en cuanto el caballero lo observó intentando alertar a la flota. Un segundo más y habían sido delatados, pero por suerte pudieron evitarlo. Solo el oficial bajo el control de la castaña quedaba en pie, estático y sin inmutarse, siendo rodeado por los miembros de la ahora alianza entre la resistencia y los mercaderes.

El caballero se acercó a él, y parándose frente suyo, observando muy atento, aquella mirada perdida alzó su puño frente suyo, y lo apretó con fuerza. El último de los obstáculos cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo que apenas se escuchó. **–Limpiad, la nave, ya no hay forma de que nos delaten.** –Alzó la voz dando la orden, a la que inmediatamente respondieron de forma afirmativa, antes de movilizarse, en busca del resto de la tripulación. **–Da el aviso a la chatarrera, usaremos esta nave.** –se dirigió hacia su discípulo. **-Di que dejen a los pilotos necesarios en cada nave por si es pertinente la retirada.** –Yul inmediatamente se giró hacia la primera nave para dar las órdenes, mientras iba contactandolo por el intercomunicador con el halcón milenario. **–Hay que darse prisa antes de que se den cuenta de que la cosa no va tal como se les ha comunicado.** –Señaló rápidamente mientras ocupaba el puesto del piloto. Uri lo acompañó en otro de los puestos de los copilotos, solo se requería de uno para movilizarla, pero cuantos más ojos estuvieran pendientes mejor.

No tardaron en embarcar los soldados de ambas naves, a excepción de los predispuestos por el caballero. En todo momento el Halcón Milenario se mantenía lo más lejos posible, siendo cubierto en los radares por la nave de la primera orden, con el wookiee a sus mandos.

 **-Ya sabes, si ves peligro da la alarma, estaremos en contacto.** –Le indicó Rey al peludo que aun molesto no quería quedarse allí, dejando a la muchacha correr el riesgo. Solo un gruñido fue respuesta más que suficiente para que todos se movilizaran.

Las naves se desacoplaron de la mayor que los transportaría hacia tierra, todo el mundo ocupó su puesto, y su lugar, no había forma de estar relajados, por lo que incluso los soldados se situaron cercando las compuertas por si algo o alguien se saltaba todos los sensores y radares y accedía a la nave. **–Hay que ir con cuidado.** –Musitó con preocupación la menor tras ocupar otro de los puestos.

Entonces Uri clavó la vista en el moreno que había acompañado en la nave a Rey. **-¿Tú conoces este lugar?** –Preguntó con cierta duda. **–No recuerdo si en algún momento llegaste a ser asignado a este planeta.** –Finn se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, pero rápidamente negó.

 **-No, sé que hubo un grupo de cadetes que en su momento se les envió a este lugar, para ser adiestrados de otra forma, pero yo no llegue nunca a venir.** –La lengua de la castaña chistó con molestia. Solo dos de los ahí presentes habían estado en aquel lugar, por lo que el resto desconocía por completo la distribución. **–Pero puedo manejarme siempre que haya sido construido en base a los planos estándar de la Primera Orden.** –Corrió a ofrecerse.

 **-No, esta no es igual, precisamente para que no ocurriera algo así. Si hubiera sido de esa forma, yo también sabría caminar por sus pasillos sin perderme.** –Negó finalmente la castaña perdiendo con ello la posibilidad que había cruzado por su mente momentos antes.

 **-Es imposible que no sepa ya que estamos aquí** –interrumpió la pequeña conversación el caballero **-sobretodo, que estamos nosotros aquí**. –recalco el nosotros haciendo una sutil pausa el caballero antes de desviar la mirada hacia las dos mujeres y su discípulo. **–En cualquier momento todo se volverá en nuestra contra, sed conscientes de ello**. –Era una advertencia que alertó a todos y cada uno de los tripulantes que llegaron a escucharlo.

Sorpresivamente no hubo impedimento a la hora de tocar tierra, uno de los pequeños hangares fue su lugar de destino.

 **-Esto no huele bien.** –Fue Rey quien habló tras los minutos de silencio al ver el lugar casi desértico. Tan solo un pequeño grupo de naves quedaban en tierra, y los soldados eran incluso menos que las naves.

 **-Nada bien.** –Corroboró Yul apoyándose sobre el asiendo de la chatarrera para poder observar mejor el lugar.

 **-Manda el aviso cuanto antes. Si ya saben que estamos aquí, cuanto antes intervenga el resto, mejor para nosotros, nos puede ofrecer una posibilidad que actualmente ya estoy más que segura que no tenemos, sobre todo a la hora de escapar.** –Uri, se alzó de inmediato tras decir eso. Afianzó bien sus armas al cinto y se preparó para la batalla. Yul rápidamente cumplió la orden, mientras el resto imitaba a la castaña.

 **-¿Qué sentido tiene esto?** –La voz de la chatarrera rompió el silencio. **–La primera nave, no tenía intenciones de dejarnos pasar en un inicio, y la flota que hay actualmente circundando este planeta tampoco, ¿Por qué entonces aquí sí?**

 **-No quieren que nadie pase, eso es correcto, pero a la vez quiere que nosotros pasemos.** –Respondió el caballero con seriedad. **–Él quiere un discípulo, un nuevo discípulo tras mi marcha. Nosotros somos los únicos usuarios de la fuerza conocidos, tras mi muerte en caso que lograse matarme, os tendría a vosotros.** –Aclaró mientras se disponía para salir.

 **-Las naves que protegen el lugar, es para evitar que salgamos, y mucho menos que la ayuda entre.** –Añadió Uri comprendiendo la situación. **–Nos ha tenido en su palma de la mano desde un inicio.**

 **-Solo queda darle la vuelta a la situación y matarlo.** –Habló convencido el moreno desviando su mirada hacia ambas mujeres. **–Podemos y lo haremos.**

Esperaron a que los últimos soldados de la Primera Orden abandonaran el hangar para salir de la nave. Se les había dado las instrucciones de que ese hangar debía quedar vacío y así se estaba llevando acabó. Los soldados no sabían a que se debía eso, solo que había sido una orden de arriba, por lo que ni si quiera se molestaron en comprobar la nave que acababa de atracar.

 **-Vamos camino a la boca del lobo.** –Se quejó un mercenario tras ellos. Todos se habían dado cuenta de lo manipulada que estaba la situación, y tenían claro que estaban siendo guiados conforme su enemigo quería y estaba disponiendo.

 **-Ya se ha dado el aviso, solo queda hacer tiempo. Era demasiado fácil el pensar que podríamos adentrarnos sí que él supiera nada.** –Susurró Uri, a los mercenarios, resistentes y soldados que los acompañaban. **–Ahora, se trata de ajustar su juego a nuestras normas.** –Sentenció con una confianza que tenía claro no era certera. Guiando a ese grupo tras el caballero y su discípulo, los cuales conocían las instalaciones.

 **-No perdáis el ritmo, cuanto más tardemos en avanzar mayores serán las probabilidades de que lo organicen todo. El tiempo juego en nuestra contra.** –Aseveró las palabras y el ritmo el moreno. La afirmación se generalizó y apremiaron el paso.

Atravesaron varios pasillos desiertos. El ruido que con anterioridad había sido nulo en el hangar, ahora se escuchaba a sus espaldas. Varias naves habían tomado tierra, y por consecuencia habían acabado con sus intenciones de dar media vuelta con facilidad. Muy probablemente en el espacio también sería complicado el viajar, por lo que solo quedaba avanzar.

Una compuerta cerrada en una bifurcación, les guiaba a una amplia zona. El moreno paró en seco. Más adelante había gente, soldados, preparados, lo notaba, al igual que Yul y Rey quienes se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar al caballero. Uri a su vez frunció el ceño, algo le decía que no era buena señal y mucho menos tras ver los rostros de los otros tres.

La compuerta cerrada en cambio los guiaba por un camino más largo pero con un menor número de oponentes. Kylo gruñó con fuerza. Rey se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Dos caminos, uno que los guiaba hacia un ejército y el otro hacia una amenaza de menor tamaño, pero mayor eficacia.

 **-Por la derecha.** –Sentenció la chatarrera. **–Será difícil, pero a la vez más fácil.**

 **-Son su ejército privado.** –Informó el moreno, aun estático en su lugar.

 **-Si yo no los temo, porque ibais a temerles vosotros que los conocéis.** –Lo miró fijamente, afirmando con la cabeza, antes de señalar de nuevo la compuerta derecha.

 **-Precisamente por eso.** –Respondió, serio, antes de virarse hacia la puerta, elevando la mano para abrir la compuerta cerrada mediante la fuera. Ya no le importaba que el uso de la fuerza le delatara, ya sabía que había sido descubierto, por lo que corrió el riesgo sin dudarlo.

Una sonrisa apareció en un rostro desfigurado, en un recóndito lugar de aquel planeta, tras las acciones del moreno.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando los primeros disparos inundaron el pasillo por el que iban. Los cuatro usuarios de la fuerza se abalanzaron de frente. Había apenas un puñado de guardias que le podían ofrecer una dura batalla el resto apenas eran unos pocos soldados, cosa que no le cuadraba en nada al caballero, el notaba más poder, mucho más del que se había reunido allí. Aun así, los encaró rápidamente, hasta que un disparó a la espalda de uno de sus soldados, les alertó.

 **-¡Nos han atrapado!** –El grito de Finn en la retaguardia, alertó a las dos mujeres que se viraron rápidamente.

 **-¡Céntrate en el frente, yo cubro atrás!** –Dio la orden Uri a Rey. Un segundo grupo les había cerrado el paso, atacando a sus soldados por la espalda. Uri, desvió rápidamente su atención del frente y corrió a cubrir a la retaguardia.

Cuando se giró alarmada, se sorprendió, no la esperaba pero ahí estaba, con la armadura plateada, rodeada de otro grupo de la guardia personal de Snoke, acompañados además de una comitiva formada por soldados que en su espalda buscaban cubrirles, con sus blaster, como momentos antes habían hecho ellos.

 **-Traidores, siempre supe que erais unos traidores.** –Los encaró con rabia la comandante, alzando el blaster en su contra. **–Hux siempre tuvo razón de desconfiar de vosotros, incluso ahora os habéis unido a la resistencia, y ese FN fallido.** –Señaló con rabia. Su primer disparo fue desviado por la castaña, pero los consecutivos costaron más, sobretodo, cuando los soldados comenzaron a acompañarla.

 **-¡Vosotros provocasteis esta situación!** –La encaró de pronto entre disparo y disparo. **–Vuestra desconfianza hacia nosotros, ha causado esto, si me hubierais dejado en paz luchando a vuestro lado.** –Gritó de igual forma la castaña, sabía que todo se debía a sus errores, pero no lo iba a confesar ante ella.

Se abalanzó por sobre los soldados, bloqueando varios disparos en el proceso, que comenzaron a teñir las paredes de negro, conforme iban impactado. Uno de ellos alcanzó uno de los focos y provoco el crepitar de la luz, que iba y venía, dejando ese pequeño espacio del pasillo en las tinieblas cada pocos segundos, para posteriormente volver a traer de nuevo la luz.

Se giró en un momento cuando alcanzó al exsoldado, y soltando la pica de su espalda se la lanzó. **-¡Cógela! Esos de ahí, no te atacaran con blaster.** –Señaló con la cabeza a los guardias vestidos de rojo. El muchacho, afirmó tras cazarla en el vuelo, sin dejar su blaster en ningún momento.

Uri avanzó, y el muchacho la siguió de cerca, había dos guardias junto a la ahora comandante, el resto eran soldados de asalto. **–Te bloqueare cuanto me sea posible. Así que no dudes ni un momento.** –Informó Uri a prisa, a la vez que se abalanzaba contra uno de los guardias. El otro rápidamente hizo lo propio contra Finn.

Se movían con destreza, paraban golpes en la misma proporción que con la que arremetían contra sus oponentes. Un corte en la pierna, le sonsacó un gritó al exsoldado, cuando una de las armas pasó rozando su piel. Ambos sables de Uri atravesaron el cuerpo de su oponente que de rodillas cayó al suelo tras soltar sus armas, tras ver el filo de su arma pasar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La castaña entonces alzó rápidamente su mano, hasta parar un disparo que iba directo hacia uno de sus hombres, antes de lanzarse, contra el oponente del exsoldado, que ahora, se veía acorralado, por uno de los guardias y la propia Phasma.

 **-¡Acaba con ella!** –Le gritó a Finn antes de arrojarse con fuerza contra el guardia, empujándolo hasta apartarlo del muchacho. Ambos intentaron atacar al otro, las armas de uno y los sables del otro no pararon en ningún momento, los cortes y la sangre se hicieron presentes en la castaña que ante la difícil posición, se veía casi incapaz de arremeter con facilidad contra el guardia.

Finn en cambio, no paraba de arremeter contra la comandante, el ritmo agitado de su respiración delataba la dificultad que esa mujer le estaba ofreciendo a la hora de entablar batalla, aún más agravado por los disparos que volaban por sus alrededores, los gritos y los movimientos de los soldados, que se movían rápidamente entre ambos duelos para sobrepasarlos a prisa y acabar con el resto de amenazas que había en el lugar.

Todo aquel enfrentamiento los estaba retrasando. En el frente, habían acabado con rapidez con sus oponentes. La destreza del caballero y su discípulo, al igual que la de Rey a la hora de luchar, era muy superior a lo que esperaban los soldados, la colaboración entre los tres los complementaba casi a la perfección, no ofreciendo puntos libres por los que ser atacados.

Avanzaron con rapidez cuando el camino se vio libre de enemigos, un vistazo a su espalda les dio el consentimiento, sus hombres estaban liquidando a los enemigos, y la castaña, parecía valerse lo suficiente para librarse del segundo guardia, que ya se encontraba sin vida en el suelo, con la mujer sobre él, ambas armas en sus manos atravesando su pecho.

– **¡Seguid adelante!** –Gritó Uri al ver como el caballero se tomaba un instante para confirmar su estado. **–¡Es vuestra oportunidad!** –Bramó una vez más antes de escuchar el grito ahogado por la máscara de la comandante, a su lado. Viró su atención hacia el exsoldado, que al igual que ella, agitado, lograba la tan ansiada victoria, a costa de una grave herida en su pierna.

Uri quiso acercarse hacia el muchacho, pero la batalla aún no había terminado, varios soldados en pie se afanaban por seguir luchando. Se alzó cuán rápido pudo para alcanzar a sus hombres, alzó ambas manos y parando todos los disparos que pudo en el aire, gritó. **-¡Acabad con ellos ahora!** –No hizo falta una respuesta, cuando todos cumplieron con lo ordenado.

Las respiraciones aceleradas y las preguntas se sucedieron cuanto el último de sus oponentes cayó contra el suelo. **–No podemos pararnos aquí. ¿Puedes seguir?** –Le preguntó a Finn.

 **-Duele, pero puedo seguir.** –Uri afirmó, antes de mirar al resto, varios habían caído, los cuerpos decoraban el suelo y las paredes, los disparan habían perlado el lugar, y el crepitar de las luces, se unía a las varias chispas que escapaban de alguno de los mecanismos que habían sido golpeados reticentemente.

No era una imagen agradable, otros tantos que estaban gravemente heridos, se agarraban las zonas dañadas, mientras gritaban, se quejaban o pedían ayuda a sus compañeros que se afanaban por atenderlos cuanto antes. Uri chistó la lengua con molestia, se le estaba haciendo ya un mal habito, deseaba poder prestarles todas las atenciones que pudiera, pero no había tiempo para ello, sus hombres debían valerse solos por el tiempo que restaba hasta que los refuerzos llegaran, o posiblemente ninguno saldría de allí con vida.

– **Tenemos que seguir, buscar algún lugar en que esconderos, los refuerzos llegaran pronto.** –Le lanzó un comunicador a uno de sus hombres. **–Dar vuestra ubicación, el resto sigamos.** –Se giró con rapidez hacia los demás, especialmente hacia Finn. **-Apóyate si es necesario.** –Le señaló al exsoldado.

 **-Si me fuera necesario, es preferible que avancéis vosotros, ellos necesitan más ayuda de la que necesito yo.**

 **-Entiendo.** –Señaló antes de comenzar a moverse, seguido de todos los que pudieran hacerlo.

Los pasillos que encontraban conforme avanzaban mostraban signos de lucha. Varios guardias de armadura roja, se veían dispersos de forma progresiva por todos lados. Las marcas de la batalla también se evidenciaban en paredes, techos y demás lugares. Hasta que un Uri paró en seco, varios hombres la sobrepasaron. No supo decir el porqué, pero algo no andaba bien, algo venia, y era peligroso. Desvió bruscamente su vista hacia una de las paredes. Finn paró junto a ella quiso preguntar algo, pero ante de que le diera tiempo la castaña echó a correr.

 **-¡Apartar de ahí!** –Apremió a voz en grito Uri, alzando ambas manos para empujar a los que pudo mediante la fuerza retirándolos de la zona donde ese "algo" le alertaba. Dos de los hombres salieron disparados, dos más pararon en seco sorprendidos y otros tres al escuchar el grito aceleraron el paso.

No hubo tiempo de nada más, un enorme estruendo inundo el lugar, antes de que una nave atravesara la pared por el lugar que la castaña había predicho milésimas de segundo antes. Los dos hombres que habían parado en seco se vieron embestidos contra la pared opuesta por el morro de una de las naves. La castaña y el exsoldado se arrojaron al suelo, al igual que los demás que había a su lado. Los que lograron escapar al otro lado del pasillo miraban sorprendidos lo ocurrido. Esa nave había quedado incrustada en la pared desde el hangar al otro lado.

 **-¿Que ha pasado?** –Preguntó torpemente Finn, tosiendo al igual que varios de los presentes. El suelo fue levantado, los hierros de las paredes cruzaban parte del pasillo, dañado a uno de los hombres de la resistencia en el hombro. Las luces se habían apagado, y la cabina de la nave mostraba a un piloto inconsciente.

 **-Es una de sus naves de la resistencia… hay que correr.** –Se alzó rápidamente en pie, ayudando al muchacho a levantarse. Se movió cuán rápido pudo hacia el herido por el hierro, usó su sable para cortarlo y con ello liberar entre gritos a aquel ser. **–Regresa con el resto, allí será más seguro que aquí. Cuanto más nos acerquemos al núcleo de este lugar peor será.** –Le ordenó sin sacar el trozo de hierro de la herida, a riesgo de acrecentarle la lesión. El hombre con dificultad afirmó y se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado. **-¡Sigamos!** –Les gritó a todos los presentes, debían sortear aquel enorme obstáculo cuanto antes, pues la apertura en la pared dejaba ver como los soldados al otro lado comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos. **–Si la batalla está al otro lado, ahora mismo estamos en el peor lugar posible, cualquier impacto nos afectara.**

Todos se movilizaron de inmediato saltando por sobre la nave. No podían estar muy lejos los demás, por lo que apremiaron el paso esquivando cuerpo y escombros cada vez que un impacto al otro lado de aquel pasillo golpeaba la pared.

Aguantaron sus respiraciones hasta que al girar en un recodo el ruido de los impactos mermó. Habían llegado a la estructura principal. Aún estaban en riesgo, pero evitarían que algo como lo ocurrido con la nave se volviera a repetir.

La luz de una sala más amplia se mostraba al final del pasillo. El ruido de la batalla en el exterior quedó velada en cuanto las voces de Kylo y Rey inundaron el lugar, junto la ya tan conocida voz de Snoke para Uri.

Aceleró se adentró en la sala, el rojo de las paredes lo inundó todo. Alzó el rostro, y antes siquiera de dignarse a ese grotesco ser, su vista quedó fija en un cuerpo que impulsado por el uso de la fuerza, cayó bruscamente ante ellos, escurriéndose por el impulsó casi hasta su posición.

No salió sonido alguno de los labios de la castaña, por más que lo intentara. Lo que tenía delante no era a otro que a Yul carcomido por los cortes de una dura batalla. Con su prótesis destrozada y una horrible herida en su espalda que la cruzaba horizontalmente casi por completo. Uri se abalanzó en cuanto pudo reaccionar. Lo volteó con cuidado. La sangre escurría de sus labios. La miró sin enfocar apenas.

 **-U…Uri…** \- Logró articular antes de toser con la sangre.

 **-No hables…** -Susurró impotente, acariciándole el rostro mientras sus propios ojos iban inundándose de lagrimar, antes de al fin poder ver la escena que rodeaba aquel lugar. El caballero con una rodilla hincada en el suelo se mostraba agitado y con evidentes muestras de haber sido herido, al igual que Rey que unos metros a su lado, aun se mantenía en pie a duras penas, ambos mirando fijamente a su oponente, que con socarronería alzaba la voz.

 **-¡Oh! Que sorpresa, la Coronel que escondido lo tenías Kylo.** –Habló con sorna cuando clavo la mirada en la castaña, refiriéndose al caballero. **-¿Es acaso su presencia aquí, una última ofrenda antes de que acabe con tu vida?** –Reiteró la burla alzando sus manos para señalar a la castaña. **–Cuanto places me supondrá indagar en su mente cuando acabe con vosotros, especialmente a sabiendas que ese nonato será perfecto para mí, sin influencias, criado únicamente para que domine la oscuridad, ¡es perfecto!** –La mirada de varios de los soldados, al igual que la de Finn y Rey se posaron en la castaña ante la noticia.

 **-No confíes en que pondrás un dedo sobre ellos**. –Apretó sus dientes el caballero, marcando su mandíbula por la rabia. **–Te mataré hoy mismo.**

 **-No seas arrogante, nunca has sabido enfrentarme, aun me temes… ¿entonces cómo quieres matarme? Mírate, mírala** \- señaló a Rey antes de desviar su dedo hacia Yul **-y sobre todo a él, tres contra mí y apenas habéis logrado rozarme.** –Alzó su mano hacia un corte en su mejilla, como única muestra de daño recibido. **–Fuisteis estúpidos al creeros capaces de derrotarme.** –Se giró levemente con sorna. **-No seréis más difíciles de aplastar que un insecto.** –Agregó una vez antes de alzar su mano hacia Yul.

El mal estado del muchacho se agravó sobre los brazos de la castaña que apenas en susurros intentaba calmarlo, hasta que la fuerza de aquel ser comenzó a oprimir el cuello del joven.

 **-¡No! ¡Para!** –Gritó con desesperación Uri ante esa escena que no tenía fin. La sangre a borbotones escapaba de los labios de Yul, mientras que poco a poco iban tiñendo las manos de la castaña que veía como le arrebataban su vida sin poder evitarlo. **-¡Basta!** –Lo estaba matando, delante de ella, en sus brazos, no podía, ese muchacho era parte de su familia, no podía matarlo.

El silencio precedió ese grito, Uri apretó el cuerpo de Yul intentando alejarlo cuando podía de la influencia del anciano cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro, el cual escondía en el cuello de Yul buscando la confirmación de que aún seguía con vida.

 **-Como un insecto.** –Reiteró una última vez con diversión apretando con fuerza el puño de su mano. El caballero se abalanzó contra él. Rey hizo lo propio desde su posición. Y el bramido de Uri de nuevo inundó la sala.

 **-Maldito ¡déjalo!** –grito esta vez Rey, un quejido ahogado escapó de los labios del muchacho, antes de aferrar como pudo el brazo de la castaña que lo sostenía.

 **-Hu… huye… y pro… protégelo** -le susurró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en el oído a Uri antes de descender su mano al estómago de ella, que ya entre lágrimas era incapaz de distinguir lo de a su alrededor.

 **-No, te sacaré de aquí, tú me ayudaras a protegerlo así que no digas eso.** –Sollozó esas palabras separándose levemente del joven pero un nuevo quejido, le alertó que aun la fuerza de Snoke se cernía sobre la vida del muchacho. **-¡He dicho que pares!** –Bramó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

Una ola de fuerza golpeó el cuerpo de los presentes. Kylo y Rey pararon en seco para virar sus rostros hacia la castaña. Y Snoke no pudo si no ensanchar su viperina mueca cuando la mirada de Uri se alzó amenazante hacia él.

 **-Uri que has hecho…** -susurró el caballero al ver la mirada anaranjada de su mujer.

 **-Esto sí que es una grata sorpresa…** -se regodeó el anciano, descendiendo la mano, liberando al muchacho de su opresión, encarando a Uri.


	46. Chapter 46

**Cap 46: Muerte.**

La inmovilidad generalizada tras aquella primera sensación de miedo y rabia que se había extendido por todos los presentes, provocó un silencio y una distracción que el anciano no dudó ni un instante en utilizar a su favor.

Dirigió sus pasos por entre su propio discípulo y la padawan. Un gesto de su mano y ambos salieron despedidos hacia sendos extremos de la estancia, escurriéndose por el suelo hasta casi alcanzar las paredes que circundaban la habitación.

 **-Tú estabas presente cuando lo busque.** –Le habló a la castaña de frente manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro, cuando casi alcanzó su situación. El anciano se inclinó sobre Uri, la cual lo miraba elevando la vista. **–Esta energía la he notado con anterioridad… no era a él a quien noté en un inicio, si no a ti.** –Señaló clavando su mirada despectiva en su discípulo, antes de alzarse de nuevo y dar un paso hacia atrás antes de girarse despreocupado, sin miedo de darle la espalda a la castaña. **–Que desperdicio, tanto tiempo sin usar tu fuerza, si entrenar tu poder, y ahora mírate, no eres nada, hasta esa pequeña chatarrera es más fuerte que tú en el manejo de la fuerza.** –Añadió de nuevo clavando la mirada en ella, cuando ya había alcanzado de nuevo el centro de la sala. **–Hubieras sido tan magnifico ejemplar si tu hubiera tenido cuando fue el momento…** -dejó caer a la nada antes de mirar al caballero. **–Por más que el tiempo ha pasado tus acciones siempre me han demostrado que no serias capaz de rendirte a la oscuridad, la luz aun habita en ti demasiado arraigada a tu ser.** –Negó con prontitud. **–Cómo es posible, con el poder que acumulas en tu interior y que podrías desatar, aun te niegas a aceptarlo, agarrándote a la luz, a esa mísera beta de luz que no desaparece.** –Hizo una pausa. **–Inútil, siempre inútil, has desobedecido tantas veces mis mandados… jamás llegaras a ser tan poderoso como una vez fue tu abuelo.**

El caballero apretó su sable, su ceño fruncido se agudizó y la clara molestia y rabia lo inundó. No solo lo estaba infravalorando sino que lo descalificaba, no dándole valor alguno a todas las descabelladas acciones llevadas a cabo en su nombre por tantos años.

Por su parte Uri no era capaz de desviar su atención de aquel ser, lo seguía como un felino a su presa. El muchacho entre sus brazos se notaba cada vez más débil. Sus lágrimas habían dejado claros caminos que recorrían sus mejillas al llevarse con ellas el polvo de la batalla. No musitó palabra alguna, soltó con cuidado a Yul, y tras dejar su cuerpo en el suelo posó su vista un instante en su rostro.

 **-Resiste.** –Le susurró antes de volver a alzar su voz ahora dictatorial **–Más vale que no muera.** –Se escuchó la orden, una súplica encubierta por una amenaza, Finn rápidamente supo que era dirigida a ellos, afirmó con dificultad antes de ver a la mujer esquivar el cuerpo en el suelo. Un paso, dos, tres, y al cuarto ya había iniciado la carrera, se abalanzó hacia su objetivo. Un gritó rasgó el silencio, conforme arremetía contra ese ser. Sendos sables iluminaron su rostro cuando hizo frente al anciano. El sable rojo que en milésimas brillo para frenar su acometida, chisporroteo ante el contacto, antes de que ejercieran fuerza con él para apartar a la mujer de Snoke.

 **-Arrogante muchacha, no me mataras, nunca lo harás, no tienes la fuerza necesaria para ello.** –Habló con sorna hacia la joven, a la par que arremetía con fuerza a los ataques que esta no dudaba en seguir haciendo en su contra de forma desordenada y precipitada, dejando claros huecos por los que atacarla.

La castaña no musitó palabra alguna, era la ira absoluta la que guiaba su movimientos, no veía nada a su alrededor, solo tenía la mente enfocada en una sola cosa. Matarlo. Su aliento agitado movia su pecho de forma acelerada. Conforme iba golpeando los cortes se evidenciaban en ella, el anciano estaba jugando, no le causaba daños de gran relevancia, pero aun así no dejaba de golpearla una y otra vez.

El caballero se alzó de inmediato al ver lo que ocurría. Esa situación no derivaría en nada bueno, y si no hacía nada iría a peor. **-¡Muévete! ¡No podrá sola!** –Le gritó a Rey cuando la vio semi incorporarse como él. No esperó respuesta, se abalanzó como pudo, su mujer no tenía ni la fuerza ni la destreza para acabar con Snoke, no por lo menos en la actualidad, aun así estaba logrando retenerlo y hacerle frente, pero por más que eso pudiera suponerle un paso hacia la victoria, se notaba como la condición de la castaña iba empeorando a cada segundo.

Corrió y apoyó en el combate a Uri, situándose en un costado hizo frente a quien fue su maestro. Era capaz de oponerse a ellos dos juntos, e incluso lo fue momentos después de aguantar las acometida de los tres cuando Rey se unió.

 **-Estúpidos, jamás acabareis conmigo, por más que os unáis.** –Escupió las palabras Snoke mientras que en un movimiento los empujó con la fuerza hacia atrás, apartando a los tres de su alrededor, para tomar ventaja y arremeter con ellos de forma individual, antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

El caballero clavó su sable en el suelo buscando frenar el impulso provocando que de la fisura en el suelo saliera humo, mientras que Rey sorprendida caía hacia atrás sin poder estabilizarse tan rápidamente. Uri por su parte, había imitado al moreno, y sin pensarlo se había lanzado de nuevo al ataque, sin siquiera recuperar el aliento. Los músculos en su pierna notaron el empuje descontrolado. La castaña acalló un quejido apretando los dientes, en cuanto al posarla en el suelo de nuevo notó el tirón que delataba el sobreesfuerzo que estaba poniendo en la zona, antes de impulsarse con la protésica para alcanzar su objetivo.

Snoke corrió hacia su discípulo buscando acabar con él creyéndolo el rival más poderoso. Le atacó varias veces, desestabilizándolo. Pero antes de lo esperado de nuevo Uri a su espalda ya le había dado alcance. Como un resorte Rey no tardó en alzarse cuando sus pies dieron contra la pared que la hizo frenar. Se sorprendió y asustó a la par al ver la escena ante ella. La castaña había perdido completamente el control, su cuerpo se veía dañado, zonas que habían recibido cortes e impactos con anterioridad, sangraban y teñían más si podían sus prendas. Sus movimientos bruscos claramente estaban dañando su cuerpo, la mueca que pudo identificar en el rostro de ella lo delataba. No se permitió el tiempo para dudar, se movió tan rápido pudo, y sin dilación atacó de nuevo a su oponente.

 **-** _ **Debe parar o ella misma se matara.**_ –Se dirigió al caballero en cuanto cruzo su mirada con él.

 **-** _ **No va a parar.**_ _–_ Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, antes de ver como el caballero alzaba su mano para agarrarle del brazo tirando de ella y evitar que Snoke le arrebatara la extremidad en uno de sus ataques por la distracción. _**-¡Ahora!**_ –Le respondió de nuevo cuando pudo soltar su brazo ofreciéndole a la chatarrera una apertura en aquel ser, por el impulso del agarre, que la joven no dudó en usar. Un llamativo corte se hizo visible en el brazo que Snoke había usado para atacarla. El rojizo sable escapó de su agarre por el dolor.

Uri arremetió buscando la ocasión, pero se vio frenada cuando la mano aun sana de aquel ser se paró firme ante ella, mientras el desfigurado clavaba la mirada en los otros dos con ira.

 **-Moveos y la mato.** –Amenazó en un siseo, haciéndolos parar de inmediato a varios pasos de distancia. **–Todo juego tiene un final, y el vuestro se acerca, me he cansado de esta pataleta infantil vuestra.** –Escupió agregándole metros a la distancia que había entre los dos muchachos y él, acercándose poco a poco a Uri que estática en su posición luchaba por liberarse.

 **-¡Déjala!** –Escupió el moreno.

 **-¿O qué? ¿Me mataras?** –Una risa grotesca inundada de repulsión hacia él se escuchó en el lugar. **–Muévete y la mataré, es así de fácil. Tú eres quien más tiene que perder**. –Agregó estabilizando su postura al ver como todos se mantenían estáticos. **–Puedo buscar otro nonato, incluso un muchacho me sería útil, la galaxia me proveerá de discípulos a los que inculcar el uso del lado oscuro tantas veces como quiera. Pero para ti ella no tiene remplazo y dudo que mucho menos lo tenga tu hijo.** –Alzó la fuerza con molestia mientras dirigía sus pasos hasta situarse tras Uri amenazante. Su brazo diestro colgaba apenas unido por un trozo de carne, a causa del movimiento de la chatarrera y ese hecho parecía haberle disgustado. **–Aunque a este paso creo que no me hará falta siquiera matarla, ella misma parece estar encargándose de ello.** –Ironizó volviendo a ensanchar la sonrisa viperina tan característica de él.

Rey posó entonces su mirada en la castaña, tal como decía aquel ser, Uri estaba perjudicándose a sí misma. Su mueca se contraía en contra del control del anciano. Sus músculos en tensión se marcaban en las zonas expuestas de tela y sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco luchando, haciendo fuerza, al igual que sus dientes que mordiendo el labio ya dejaban ver un pequeño camino de sangre escapar de ellos.

 **-No lo hagas.** –Susurró asustada dirigiéndose a la castaña.

 **-Son inútiles tus suplicas.** –Habló el anciano al creer que se dirigía a él.

 **-¡Para o lo mataras!** –Le gritó una vez más al ver como los puños de Uri se cernían con más fuerza sobre los sables. La preocupación de Rey se evidenció, los actos sin limitaciones de la excoronel podrían llevarla a la muerte, o arrebatarle a su propio hijo.

 **-¡Uri para!** –Bramó el caballero al ver el porqué de la preocupación de la muchacha a su lado.

La castaña abrió los ojos de improvisto, hizo acopio de toda la fuerza a su alrededor. Y tras un grito que sorprendió a Snoke, dio un paso en firme al frente alejándose de él y su control. Bastó ese pequeño paso para que los siguientes ya no tuvieran la oposición de aquel ser. Caminó varios alejándose del anciano, Kylo y Rey ante aquel brusco giro de los acontecimientos se abalanzaron hacia el frente pasando de largo de la castaña que al quinto paso paró en seco, para virarse y poder ver lo que ocurría.

Ambos discípulo y padawan, arremetieron cuán rápido pudieron contra Snoke. El sable del mayor voló por la estancia hacia su mano sana para poder enfrentar a sus dos oponentes. Los dos muchachos lo avasallaron poco a poco, obligándolo a retroceder. Los gruñidos del anciano escapaban molestos a cada paso hacia atrás que se veía obligado a dar. La coordinación de ambos estaba impidiendo que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, su brazo zurdo no era suficiente para poder defenderse de forma completa. El brazo dañado le impedía usar la fuerza, y el zurdo era la única forma que tenia de enfrentar los constantes ataques de los dos.

Un giró mal dado y el caballero se posicionó a su espalda. Los encargados de la vigilancia del mal estado de Yul miraban atónitos lo que ocurría. Poco a poco la sucesión de ataques se agravó, los daños en el anciano se evidenciaron. Un fuerte impulso de Rey lo desestabilizó, y como si nunca se esperase cierta acción, el rostro de Snoke, se desfiguró por la sorpresa y el miedo. Quieto, estático, y clavando su vista en la joven que tenía a su frente. Tosió una vez, y cuando bajó la mirada sendos sables lo atravesaban de un lado a otro. Rey por el frente y el caballero desde su espalda. Hizo amago por hablar, pero antes de que eso ocurriera y como si en algún momento lo hubieran pactado, ambos jóvenes dieron un paso hacia su diestra, finalizando el trayecto de su ataque. El tronco de Snoke se movió con lentitud, antes de separarse de sus piernas, cayendo como peso muerto ya sin vida al piso.

Rey se alzó segundos después recobrando la postura, su respiración agitada era evidente. Su mirada puesta en el cuerpo captaba toda su atención. Lo había hecho, había acabado con él. Pero antes siquiera de permitirse un nuevo segundo para meditar lo que había ocurrido, el caballero pasó de largo a su lado dirigiéndose a prisa en busca de Uri.

La castaña de rodillas en el suelo había soltado ambos sables. Respiraba con dificultad y era incapaz de mover un musculo. Toda la fuerza que le restaba la había consumido en escapar del control de Snoke, y ahora sentía la evidencia del desmesurado descontrol que la había impulsado a la batalla.

 **-Uri, Uri…** -Clavo la mirada al escuchar la voz del caballero y notar sus manos en sus mejillas, arrodillado a su lado la miraba asustado. **-¿Estas bien?** –Le preguntó con preocupación al verla así. La castaña tardo unos instantes en recobrar el aliento, pero tras eso cerro los ojos levemente antes de afirmar con dificultad, tras tragar saliva que le supo a sangre.

 **-¿Y… y Snoke?** –Logró articular tras unos segundos.

 **-Muerto. –**

 **-¿Y… Yul?** –Las lágrimas de nuevo volvieron a inundar su ahora anaranjada mirada, mientras se negaba a dirigir la vista hacia el lugar donde el muchacho se encontraba tendido, posiblemente igual que aquel por el que habían ido a ese lugar. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y los labios, antes de alzar la mano, a pesar del dolor, para aferrarse a las ropas del caballero.

 **-Aún vive, no puedo decirte nada más, lo noto, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo.** –Confesó en apenas un susurró cuando se la acercó contra su pecho para estrecharla con cuidado. Entonces desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña comitiva que ponía todo su empeño en vigilar el estado del muchacho, e intentar evitar que fuera a peor. Finn alzó su vista al ver a Rey acercarse, y con dificultad negó. No era buena señal, Kylo lo sabía, si ese muchacho permanecía por más tiempo sin tratamiento no habría forma de que sobreviviera **. –Agárrate tenemos que salir de aquí para tratar tus heridas y las de Yul.** –Le dio la orden a la castaña antes de pasar sus brazos por debajo suya para alzarla. Ella no podía moverse, ni pensaba consentirle que lo hiciera, en ese momento solo deseaba gritarle y regañarle por su imprudencia, por el riesgo que había corrido, pero no podía hacerlo, sabía perfectamente las razones que le habían llevado a ello y no diría nada al respecto. **–Rey, los sables.** –Alzó la voz hacia la menor que con un pequeño sobresalto se viró de inmediato sorprendida por escuchar su nombre, y no el calificativo por el que la llamaban.

Afirmó rápidamente y dirigiéndose a prisa en busca de lo ordenado, paseó su vista por la castaña que cansada era incapaz de mirar más allá de sus propias manos aferradas a las ropas del castaño. **-¿Está bien?**

 **-Lo estará, pero tenemos que irnos.** –Hizo una pausa al llegar a la situación de su discípulo. **–Escucha atentamente.** –Se dirigió de nuevo hacia Rey, pero siendo escuchado por el resto gracias a la cercanía. **–Las estancias privadas de Snoke no están lejos, nunca se alejaba más de cien metros de este lugar. Están equipadas completamente con la mejor tecnología médica de la galaxia. Su nave también, siempre la ha mantenido fuera del hangar, debemos llegar hacia ella, no hay otra opción para salir de aquí sin que Yul muera.** –Respiró hondo antes de proseguir. **-Haz lo posible porque sobreviva, usa tu fuerza para que no se mueva, para que evitar que sus daños vallan a peor.** –Rey afirmó con seriedad.

 **-¿Y Uri?** –Miró a la mujer de nuevo con clara preocupación.

 **-Yo me encargó de ella, que todos los que puedan hacer frente con sus armas caminen delante, la batalla en el exterior nos debe haber limpiado el camino de tropas por un buen trecho en los pasillos por los que pasamos antes.** –Su voz fue cortante y severa.

 **-Entonces movámonos cuanto antes.** –Rey reiteró la afirmación antes de apremiar a todos los presentes. Dos de ellos corrieron a ayudar para transportar al muchacho, a la espalda de uno, sujeto por el otro y la propia padawan que con preocupación, mantenía su mano sobre la espalda del muchacho intentando ralentizar todo lo posible sus constantes vitales.

Finn, por su parte junto al resto de los hombres se adelantó, iban equipados con blaster y armas. Su ritmo era lento pero constante, para que tanto el ex soldado como los que transportaban a varios heridos pudieran seguirlos sin problema.

No se encontraron obstáculo en todo el recorrido hasta que llegaron al lugar donde la nave había impactado. Las diversas maniobras que realizaron para poder pasar sobre aquella estructura les valió quejas y gruñidos, pero tras varios minutos, todos habían alcanzado su destino. Las amplias compuertas, varios pasillos más adelante, debajan ver la estancia privada del que hasta escasos momentos había sido el Líder Supremo de esa orden.

Las miradas asombradas fueron generalizadas, ni siquiera el propio Caballero de Ren había sido nunca digno de cruzar esa puerta, y ahora era capaz de ver la opulencia en el que ese ser vivía. La amplitud de la sala, los muebles e incluso la decoración excedía por mucho lo normal dentro de la Primera Orden. Gruñó para sí mismo, pero no tardó ni un instante en moverse hacia la compuerta al fondo de la sala principal.

 **-No os paréis, la nave debe estar al otro lado, daros prisa.** –Dio la orden el caballero antes de virar su atención a dos de ellos. **–Tiene que haber una capsula de regeneración. Buscarla, que el resto os ayude, necesitaremos ambas.** –Habló con rapidez, antes de abrir la compuerta y confirmar que ahí como esperaba se encontraba la nave. **–Yul es la prioridad ahora.** –Le indicó a Rey para que apremiara el paso.

No tardaron en subir a la nave, era amplia y perfectamente equipada, como el caballero había indicado, tenía todas las tecnologías necesarias parar tratar cualquier tipo de dolencia. Una capsula de regeneración esperaba a un lateral, mientras una camilla en el centro y anclada al suelo, se usaba para que los otros droides actuaran.

Acomodó a la castaña en la segunda, y antes de que los droides la alcanzaran, se movió para ayudar con el muchacho. Uri miraba sus manos, sentada sobre la camilla, sin llegar a enfocarlas correctamente.

Le dolían todos los músculos, notaba la tensión en brazos y pierna. Poco a poco iba siendo consciente de las heridas que perlaban su cuerpo. Los droides tardaron poco en comenzar a rodearla, profiriendo sus pitidos y voces conforme iban analizando su estado. No supo realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo así, vio ir y venir varias veces una figura, que identificó como Rey cuando alzó la vista, hasta verla desaparecer por una de las compuertas de aquel habitáculo. Todos se movilizaron de forma generalizada. Hasta que el caballero alcanzándola le habló directamente a ella.

 **-Ya han traído la otra capsula.** –Le informó mientras la alzaba de nuevo en brazos para llévala hacia ella. La tumbó con cuidado. Un gesto de dolor en el rostro de la castaña captó su atención. El moreno se movió varias veces antes de tocar los botones para poner en marcha la máquina. Respiró hondo, y cuando los droides en el interior comenzaron a trabajar, se atrevió a hablar, musitando las palabras, que Uri temía escuchar. **-¿Por qué lo has hecho? No hay vuelta atrás…** -le habló con cuidado al ver su mirada fija en él, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haber hecho tal pregunta. No pretendía culparla, ni obtener una disculpa que no tardó en llegar, sino que solo quería comprender el porqué de que justo ahora, tras tantos años negándose a la oscuridad, hubiera consentido que esta la dominara.

 **-Lo siento.** –El llanto se había detenido hacia escasos minutos, pero las lágrimas por tercera vez no tardaron en inundar sus mejillas, cuanto las palabras del moreno le hicieron tener consciencia sobre lo que había sucedido. **–No pude evitarlo.** –Sollozó, cerrando los ojos y alzando sus manos para cubrirse el rostro. **–No pensé en lo que hacía, solo quería matarlo, acabar con él…** -ahogó sus últimas palabras en sus manos, mientras en la pantalla frente al caballero, que les separaba a ambos, se iban mostrando los resultados de las diversas pruebas que los droides hacían. **–Luke tenía razón… lo he hecho, he perdido el control.**

 **-No, él no tenía razón.** –Aseveró su tono un momento, antes de centrarse en uno de los datos del panel. La salud de la castaña no estaba en riesgo, y la del pequeño tampoco, el miedo inicial de los múltiples daños que se podía haber ocasionado durante la batalla, iba desapareciendo poco a poco conforme las pruebas le confirmaban ese resultado **. -Me da exactamente igual lo que Skywalker dijera, y que hayas cedido a la oscuridad. Ahora tienes algo por lo que luchar y seguir adelante, tenemos algo por lo que luchar y seguir adelante.** –se corrigió, devolviendo su mirada a la castaña y apartando la pantalla que los separaba. 

**-Aun así no pude evitarlo, ¿y si vuelve a pasar? mira mi cuerpo.** Sollozaba mientras se incorporaba levemente para quedar sentada. El caballero la ayudó en el tiempo que unos pequeños droides comenzaban a cerrar sus heridas en la espalda.

 **-No volverá a pasar.** –Le agarró el rostro para para que ella le mirara. **–Escúchame, no volverá a pasar** -reiteró **-no pienso consentirlo, haremos lo que sea necesario para que no vuelva a pasar.** –Hizo una pausa pensando un instante. **–O para que lo controles.** –Chistó la lengua molesta.

 **-¿Controlarlo?** –Dudó con un leve tartamudeo por el llanto. **–Esto no se puede controlar.**

 **-Si se puede, y lo harás. Ya sin Snoke tendremos más libertad para poder hacerlo. Recuerda lo que hablamos, aprovecha esta fuerza, no será un impedimento en cuanto tomemos de nuevo el control de la galaxia, no habrá nadie que se nos oponga podremos entrenarlo, aprender a controlarlo.** –Uri se aferró a sus ropas escondiendo su rostro en las del caballero. **-Buscaremos la forma de que puedas usarlo en tu propio benéfico, que dejes de temerlo, evitaremos con ello que puedas hacer daño a nadie sin que te percates de ello.** –La apartó para mirarla atentamente aferrando su rostro, una vez más, entre sus manos. **–Siempre vas a ser la misma Uri independientemente del color de tus ojos. Has sido capaz de controlar la fuerza tantas veces como has querido en el pasado, al igual que los impulsos, y aun sin ceder a la oscuridad no has tenido problema en llevar a cabo actos que cualquiera calificaría como oscuros, así que olvida el hecho de haberte descontrolado, sigue como hasta ahora.** –Hizo una pausa respirando hondo.

 **-Pero…**

– **Nada ha cambiado. Tú me dijiste una vez que seguirías a mi lado fuera cual fuera el camino que escogiera, ahora te lo digo yo a ti. Así que saldremos de aquí, trataremos a Yul y nos reorganizaremos, todos nuestros hombres conocen las instrucciones, en cuanto Yul y los que dejamos atrás estén a salvo, tomaremos el control. Es hora de reinstaurar nuestro poder.** –Uri cerró los ojos y afirmó tras respirar hondo buscando calmar su llanto.

 **-No puede morir.**

 **-No morirá, no haremos ningún movimiento hasta que tú no veas que él está a salvo.** –La mujer afirmó levemente.

 **-Cuando esto acabe, lo mandaré lejos, para que tenga lo que quería.** –Habló de improvisto rápido y con cierta torpeza, apartándose un instante, para mirarlo seriamente, convencida de lo que decía.

 **-Me parece bien.**

 **-Que tenga una granja, o se haga agricultor…** -El caballero sonrió algo más relajado por las palabras de su mujer y su cambio de ánimo.

 **-Ves como nada ha cambiado, sigues siendo tú. Preocupándote constantemente por esos dos mocosos. Así que vamos a acabar con todo esto. Solo nos queda un paso para que todo termine y podamos hacer lo que queramos.** -La rodeó de nuevo antes de ver como uno de los hombres acudía rápidamente en su búsqueda.

 **-Rey te necesita en cabina, el cielo que circunda la base está en plena batalla, dice que requiere tu ayuda.**

 **-Voy de inmediato.** –afirmó una única vez antes de centrarse en Uri. **–Aprovecha el trayecto, será movido, pero necesitas que te traten las heridas.** –Observó una última vez la capsula donde su discípulo estaba siendo contantemente monitorizado y tratado por droides. – **Es fuerte, ha sabido soportarme por cuatro años, podrá con esto.** -La susodicha rio suavemente por el comentario y le dio el visto bueno para dejarlo marchar, pero antes de que se apartara lo suficiente, le agarró la manga y le hizo frenar.

 **-Acabemos esto de una vez por todas.** –Le susurró convencida, antes de añadir. **–Por favor, quiero recuperar el control…** -Prácticamente fue un ruego.

 **-No será fácil.**

 **-Nada lo ha sido nunca, tampoco lo será ahora. Pero debemos acabar lo que empezamos.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Cap 47: Emergencia**

 **-¡Siéntate! ¡Rápido! Tengo a tres en la cola y no puedo quitármelos de encima.** -La voz de Rey se escuchó en cuanto el moreno se adentró en la cabina de pilotaje.

 **-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Esto no es el puesto del tirador.** –Encaró con brusquedad a la muchacha, que se giró rápidamente para mirarlo de mala manera.

 **-¡La fuerza! Usa la fuerza.** –Alzó la voz con cierta desesperación la joven, antes de hacer un viraje forzoso de la nave, para poder encarar de frente a una de las que les perseguían. El caballero apuntó y disparó sin dilación, pero los dos a su cola le resultaban imposibles de alcanzar. **-¡Maldita sea, úsala de una vez!** –Le gritó de nuevo la muchacha, al ver como uno de los disparos impactaba en su cola y hacía temblar la nave.

 **-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eso intento!** –Bramó de igual manera el caballero mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba una mano hacia su sien, buscando con la fuerza la ubicación de las naves que los perseguían. Su mano libre se alzó con cuidado hacia el frente, hasta que con fuerza y rapidez cerró el puño. En el radar de la nave, uno de los puntos varió de ruta rápidamente, cayendo en picado contra suelo firme. La nave dio de nuevo un brusco giró cuando esquivó un caza de la resistencia. El caballero tuvo que dejar de lado su concentración para afianzar el agarre e intentar con ello, no irse hacia un lado. **–¡Si sigues haciendo esos giros no podré acabar con el otro!** –Le espetó tras golpear con el puño el brazo del asiento.

 **-Es una batalla ¿quieres que me quede quieta para que nos alcancen?** –La extraña discusión captaba la atención de uno de los hombres que apostado tras ellos, se afianzaba a una de las paredes para no caer.

 **-No…** -llamó la atención de ambos. **-¿No sería mejor dar el aviso de que estamos en esta nave? así nuestras tropas nos ayudaran a evitar los ataques y cubrirá nuestra retirada hacia el destructor.** –Interrumpió la discusión, mientras los miraba. El caballero desvió su mirada hacia él, a la par que Rey fruncía el ceño centrándose en el espacio ante ella. Entonces de nuevo Kylo la observó buscando algo que le confirmara que la había hecho lo que el hombre sugería.

 **-¿Enserio? ¿Aún no has dado el aviso?**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿No lo habíais dado vosotros?** –Se sorprendió la muchacha, antes de virar la nave una nueva vez.

 **-¡Maldita sea chatarrera, es lo primero que deberías haber hecho!** –Chistó la lengua antes de tocar los botones necesarios para proceder a dar el aviso. Pero ante una nueva acometida a la nave, paró un instante, para centrar su atención en la nave restante. **–Vía libre, aprovecha para sacarnos de aquí cuanto antes.** –Añadió cuando la segunda nave imitó a la primera, permitiéndole al fin contactar con el destructor, como habían haber hecho desde un inicio.

 **-No hace falta que lo digas dos veces.**

Fueron varios los minutos intensos, en los que la nave hizo más de una filigrana para escapar del lugar, hasta que varias de las naves de la resistencia y de sus propios hombres los alcanzaron cubriéndoles eficazmente.

Lograron llegar con dificultad hasta el gran destructor, y apenas fue cuestión de segundos que los efectivos que en ella se encontraban, no tardaran en salir de forma precipitada en busca de los médicos de abordo.

Rey entre empujones no tardó en imitar al resto de los presentes, mientras fin entre tropiezos buscaba alcanzarla a la carrera.

 **-¡Rey! No puedo seguir tu ritmo.** –Le gritó mientras la veía dirigirse cuán rápido podía hacia uno de los TIE que aún seguían anclados.

 **-¡Date prisa! Tenemos que volver, no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras ellos arriesgan sus vidas.**

 **-¡Ya lo sé! Pero no puedo ir más rápido.** –Fue la única respuesta del exsoldado. –Ve poniendo los motores en marcha.

 **-¡Voy!** –Rey hizo lo ordenado, se subió esquivando a uno de los mecánicos que estaba encargado de controlar el buen estado de las naves. Y de un salto se adentró en el aparato. Se ajustó el asiento y encendió motores, estaba por despegar cuando Finn se sentó en el asiento del tirador.

 **-¡No! ¡Para para!** –Golpeó con fuerza el mecánico sobre el cristal.

 **-¿Qué pasa?** –Paró en seco la muchacha al verlo.

 **-Es de las que acaban de traer, le han impactado en el conducto de combustible.** –Señaló la zona dañada donde se apreciaba claramente los restos del impacto. Rey se asomó sobre el asiento gruñendo molesta tras ver que era cierto.

 **-¿Todas están igual?** –La preocupación fue evidente en cuanto se percató de que en su mayoría todos los mecánicos se afanaban por arreglar las naves del lugar.

 **-En aquella hace falta un tirador, ha caído el que llevaba.** –Señaló otro de los cazas dos puestos a su derecha. **-El resto no pueden salir aun. Pero aquel X-Wing creo que está casi listo.** –Le señaló otra de las naves. Rey se viró hacia Finn, y tras meditarlo un segundo no dudó.

 **-Vete tú en el TIE, yo se pilotar, en cuanto pueda ponerse en marcha os daré alcance.**

 **-¿Estas segura?** –La joven afirmó, e inmediatamente, saltó de nuevo de la cabina para correr hacia la nave señalada ofreciendo su ayuda para la reparación.

 **-Date prisa, el piloto estaba dando gritos buscando por un tirador.** –Le aconsejó el mecánico al muchacho, antes de continuar con las reparaciones. Finn hizo casó, se movió con dificultad hasta la nave indicada, y cuando la alcanzó no tardó en ocupar el puesto del tirador antes de que el piloto se pusiera en marcha, una vez más hacia la batalla.

Mientras tanto, uno de los mercenarios había corrido a preguntar por el resultado de la misión. **-¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

 **-No es momento para preguntas. Llamad rápido a los médicos, necesitamos con urgencia su presencia. Que acudan a la nave en cuanto lleguen, es de máxima prioridad.** -Alzo la voz el caballero ante el hombre que había acudido corriendo al verlos llegar.

 **-Sí de inmediato.** -No tardó en salir corriendo tras decirlo, pero tras varios metros, se paró en seco para girarse de nuevo hacia el caballero. **–Por cierto, ha llegado el aviso, ya lo tienen, han conseguido recuperarlo.** -señaló de forma confidencial sin alzar apenas la voz. **-¿Doy la orden para que lo traigan?** –Preguntó en un momento en el que el caballero había posado sus ojos en el interesado en lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-Sí, que lo traigan cuanto antes, pronto comenzaremos a movernos.** –Dio vía libre al hombre que afirmó antes de virarse de nuevo para correr desapareciendo entre las compuertas a los corredores segundos después.

El ambiente en el lugar era malo había heridos y naves en malas condiciones, pero a pesar de ello la infraestructura principal aún aguantaba sin problema. Desde la compuesta al exterior se podía ver cómo la batalla aún proseguía fuera, las naves de la resistencia algo más ligeras que el destructor, se afanaban por inutilizar a los de sus oponentes, junto con el enjambre de cazas de ambos bandos que no paraban en su empeño por abatir a cuantos más pudieran.

El caballero se adentró de nuevo en la nave, dirigiéndose hacia la sala habilitada. Al llegar la imagen que vio, le supuso el dolor y la preocupación personificada. Uri se mantenía en pie con dificultad por el aún permanente dolor en su pierna, rodeada de droides que se afanaban en tratarla, mientras mantenía su vista fija en el joven tendido apenas con vida en la cápsula. Su mano no se apartaba del cristal, al igual que su atención, por lo que le pilló de improvisto la presencia del moreno a su lado.

 **-Se recuperará.**

 **-No estoy segura, está muy mal, los resultados de los análisis no son buenos. Su cuerpo está muy débil y su columna...** -cerró el puño con fuerza apretando los labios ante la impotencia. **-ese malnacido no tuvo piedad, fue directo, solo tenía como objetivo matarlo. Si sobrevive es posible que jamás vuelva a andar...**

 **-No pienses en eso, tenemos tecnología suficiente para que eso no ocurra.**

 **-Aun así no puedo evitar pensarlo.** –Susurró sin apartar la mirada del muchacho, hasta que los pasos sobre el metal captaron su atención y le hizo virar su rostro, al igual que el del caballero. Varios médicos se adentraron en la sala a prisa, mirando con sorpresa el mal estado del joven.

 **-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?** –Preguntó el primero cuando quitó la cúpula de vidrio que los separaba para poder atenderlo.

 **-Un sable laser.** –Informó escuetamente el caballero mientras guiaba a Uri un par de pasos hacia atrás, dando espacio a los recién llegados para trabajar. Una mujer alzó su rostro, al otro lado de la capsula, frunciendo el ceño, pero tras un momento, corrió a verificar si era cierta la información.

 **-Entonces agradece que haya sido así, si hubiera sido un arma blanca, la herida no habría sido cauterizada, habría perdido mucha más sangre, y no habría llegado de ninguna manera hasta aquí.** –Informó con prisa mientras ayudaba al resto, a mover al joven hacia la camilla central de la estancia.

 **-Haremos todo lo que sea posible.** –Volvió a hablar el primero.

 **-Usad todo lo necesario, la nave está completamente equipada, haced el mejor uso de todo ello.** –Señaló el caballero mientras desviaba la nave hacia toda la parafernalia que rodeaba las paredes, llenos de instrumentos y droides de lo más variopintos.

 **-Lo haremos, no se preocupe.** –Respondió la mujer antes de centrar su atención en Uri. **-No va a morir, ya estamos aquí para evitarlo.**

 **-Eso espero.** –Susurró la castaña mirando únicamente el cuerpo inconsciente.

El tiempo corrió con lentitud, la castaña estática seguía con su mirada cada uno de los movimientos de los que allí trabajaban. No se movió ni un milímetro en todo ese tiempo, y su pierna comenzaba poco a poco a temblar por el esfuerzo de estar aguantando el peso a pesar de sus daños.

Uno de los médicos se viró con rapidez para buscar una herramienta al fondo de la sala, cuando clavó la vista en la pierna de la castaña. **–No deberías estar de pie, hay dos camas más en las que puedes descansar.** –Le señaló en voz alta.

 **-Estoy bien.**

 **-No, no lo estas, ese temblor te delata, si sigues ahí parada, por más que los droides estén trabajando a tu alrededor en curar tus lesiones, no lograran nada en esa pierna, la estas forzando sin necesidad.** –Uri, descendió la mirada, no se había percatado del temblor hasta ese momento. Chistó la lengua molesta, pero con molestia accedió. El caballero la observó moverse, sin apartarse de su sitió, mientras que el doctor, ya con la herramienta en las manos, buscó de nuevo en uno de los cajones hasta dar con una jeringa con una carga que pareció satisfacerle, al leer la sustancia que tenía.

Se acercó a la castaña que con dificultad se había sentado en una de las capsulas, y rasgando la tela que ya de por si estaba rota en algunas partes, buscó una zona de piel libre de suciedad, la roció con un espray.

 **-¿Qué es?** –Preguntó esta vez el caballero desde la distancia.

 **-Un regenerador de fibras, está mezclado con un supresor del dolor, debería aliviarla a la vez que ayuda a que cualquier lesión interna que tenga acelere la curación.** –Respondió en un instante y sin pedir permiso clavó la jeringa en la carne. **–El muchacho necesitara de una prótesis de columna si quiere volver a ponerse en pie.** –Informó antes de regresar a su labor con el resto de los médicos. **-Este sitio está totalmente equipado, pero no tiene prótesis tan concretas, deberán hacerle una a medida.** –Hizo una pausa, antes de fijar su vista en el cuerpo del muchacho y ponerse a trabajar. **–En cuanto salgamos de aquí podremos consultar a un especialista, hasta el momento evitaremos que la lesión siga empeorando el estado de Yul.** –La castaña afirmó escuetamente, pero fue suficiente para que el medico por el filo del ojo, pudiera verlo.

Uri iba a hablar, cuando algo de pronto la hizo callar, frunció el ceño, y desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el caballero que de igual forma había dirigido la suya hacia la compuerta de salida.

 **-¿Qué hace aquí?** –Preguntó la castaña molesta, entre dientes. **-¿Por qué ahora?** –Añadió con rabia, exigiendo una respuesta al caballero, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta por los siguientes segundos.

 **-Algo planea.** –Fue capaz de articular tras apretar los puños con fuerza.

 **-No tiene derecho, ¡si él hubiera estado aquí en su momento, esto probablemente no habría pasado!** –El grito alertó a los doctores que entre ellos se miraron un momento antes de proseguir. **–Él decidió quedarse fuera de este asunto, lo decidió antes de que todo empezara.** -Uri se alzó torpemente de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida, entre cojera y quejidos.

 **-Jefa no debería moverse así…** -le aconsejó una de los médicos, pero la mano en alto del caballero le hizo callar.

– **Que nadie entre a este lugar.** –Ordenó alzando la voz. **–Esto acelerará nuestros movimientos.** –Agregó captando la atención de todos ellos, conocedores de lo que pasaría a continuación. **-Estad preparados, salvarlo y largaos de aquí en cuanto podáis, nadie puede darle alcance, ¿queda claro?**

 **-Nadie pasará.** –Afirmó un hombre. **-Mándanos a un piloto y un par de soldados, nos facilitaran la huida. Nos encargaremos de todo lo demás, el muchacho estará bien, nadie lo tocara.** –Aseguró al igual que el resto. **–Suerte.** – Añadió una última vez al ver como el caballero en silencio se giraba y seguía a Uri para darle alcance.

 **-Uri, Uri** –Reiteró su llamado, cuando esta lo ignoró, pero tras llegar a su posición la hizo frenar al agarrarla del brazo. **–Uri, para.**

 **-No, estoy cansada, me equivoque con él, no debí evitar que lo mataras en su momento.** –Hizo amago por soltarse, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

 **-Uri, así no puedes enfrentarlo.** –Le señaló sus piernas temblorosas. **–Yo le hare frente, tu sigue con los planeado.** –Le susurró en un intento de que entrara en razón **. –No dejes que él te influya, ve a la cabina de mando, te necesito ahí para dar la orden.** –La castaña mascullo entre dientes. **–Yo no puedo hacerlo…** -Uri frenó en seco su intentos por soltarse, para clavar su mirada en él. Sabía porque lo decía, y ello le hizo calmar sus ansias por salir y enfrentar al recién llegado.

 **-No lo dejes con vida, no esta vez…** -Afirmó con molestia, respiró hondo y aceptó la petición del moreno. **–yo me encargo del resto.** -No había vuelta atrás ambos lo sabían, el caballero soltó su agarre, y se viró preparado para enfrentar por última vez al que tiempo atrás fue su maestro.

Descendieron de la nave, apenas habían posados sus pies sobre el suelo del hangar cuando desde una nave recién llegada pudieron ver como el Jedi descendía, preparado para enfrentar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Rey desde la distancia sorprendida por la impronta llegada, se alzó y caminó hacia el hombre.

 **-¿Maestro? ¿Qué haces aqui?** –Preguntó con cierta preocupación por el porte del anciano.

 **-¡Rey coge mi nave y sal de aquí! ¡Da la voz de alarma! ¡Que se retiren todos!** –Le bramó sin permitirle acercarse, mientras alzaba la mano en su dirección, sin siquiera mirarla. La muchacha, frenó en seco, desvió su vista hacia el objetivo de la cólera de su maestro: el caballero y la excoronel.

 **-¿Pero qué pasa?**

 **-¡Lo vi, no me equivoque, ella desatará una masacre!** –Incriminó a Uri. **–Y tú.** –Miró directamente al moreno. **–Tenia esperanza, pero ya no, lo veo…** -Escupió las palabras sin frenar su caminar. **–eres igual que ella.** –Sentenció. Rey a metros de distancia del mayor paseó su mirada de este a los acusados, descendió rápidamente su mano hacia su sable, pero la voz cortante y tajante del jedi se lo impidió. **-¡No! Da la voz de alarma, o todos morirán.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-No podrás hacer nada contra todos ellos.** –Sentenció empujándola con la fuerza hacia su nave. **-¡Vete! ¡Rápido!** –Gritó, su sable brilló en cuanto lo encendió, sus pasos se precipitaron poco a poco hacia el que fue su discípulo. Rey dudó, apretó los puños impotentes, y corrió hacia la nave. Se subió cuán rápido pudo mientras ambos hombres comenzaban a intercambiar golpes. Uno y otro arremetía y esquivaba al contrario.

 **-¡Uri a prisa!** –Alzó la voz Kylo, en un momento en que pudo ver como la chatarrera en la distancia se predisponía a poner en marcha la nave. La castaña que ya llevaba ciertos metros recorridos, desvió su vista a lo que ocurría, era lenta en sus condiciones actuales. Le hizo un gesto a uno de los mecánicos, a uno de confianza, y este corrió a ayudarla, no podía correr sola, necesitaba ayuda para avanzar rápidamente.

Atravesaron el resto del hangar, el enfrentamiento ocasionado por ambos había atraído las atenciones de los presentes. Las palabras del Jedi alertaron a los que aún quedaban de la resistencia en el lugar. Se movían sin comprender que ocurría, mientras los hombres bajo el mando del caballero y la castaña, se afanaban por tenerlos controlados, sin perderlos de vista, vigilantes, en contante alerta.

Uri se movió por los pasillos, atravesó los necesarios hasta alcanzar uno de los ascensores que llegaban a la cabina de mando. No supo el tiempo que tardó en llegar. Las miradas de todos con los que se cruzaba eran curiosas y alertas.

Alcanzó con dificultad el pasillo de acceso, las compuertas estaban abiertas. El mecánico a su lado alzó la voz alertando a los presentes, para que dejaran el paso libre. Atravesaron la linde de la sala, y Uri no lo pensó, se abalanzó cuán rápido pudo, soltándose del agarre del hombre a su lado, trastabillando en el proceso **-¡Es la hora!** –Le alertó al encargado del puesto, mientras lo empujaba para obtener acceso a la computadora. Respiró hondó, se permitió un momento de para recuperar el aliento perdido en el trayecto, y tras tragar saliva con dificultad, pulso el botón. Todas líneas de información estaban abiertas, su mensaje se difundiría en cualquier rincón de la nave.

 **-¡Mis muchachos!** –Clamó en un grito que reverbero en todos los pasillos y salas. La atención se centró en la voz, el silencio predomino el lugar, todos en la sala de mando la miraron con total atención. **-¡Actuar! ¡Moveos! ¡Que no escape ninguno!** –No hizo falta que pasaran ni diez segundos cuando el primer disparo se escuchó. Uri desvió la vista hacia un lateral logrando ver como uno de los miembros de la resistencia, que se encontraba en aquella sala, se desplomaba sin vida al suelo, a causa de uno de los mercenarios.

Dos más siguieron al primero y así sucedió por toda la nave. Los gritos de alerta llegaban demasiado tarde. La nave de Luke ya estaba en el cielo con Rey a sus mandos, rumbo a la flota que aun luchaba en el frente. Era una ejecución masiva, programada, una traición absoluta.

En el hangar el enfrentamiento prosiguió, la voz de Uri se escuchó y los intentos del Jedi por minimizar las víctimas de los presentes, fueron en vano, Kylo se afanó fervientemente por evitar que este ayudara a los pilotos y mecánicos que aun trabajaban en algunas de las naves.

 **-Lo vi, hace tiempo lo vi, sabía que esto pasaría.** –Habló Luke mientras enfrentaba a su sobrino. **–Por eso la aparte de la resistencia.**

 **-Ves muchas cosas, pero no ves las causas que provocan lo que tú ves.** –Le respondió de igual manera el caballero. **–Tus decisiones nos guiaron hasta este punto, te equivocaste, y ahora debes pagar por ello. Es tu hora.** –Sentenció mientras lo empujaba, para lanzar un nuevo golpe, que el anciano paró. **–Hoy se firmara el fin de la resistencia y retomaremos el control de la galaxia.** –Señaló con orgullo.

 **-La resistencia nunca morirá siempre y cuando alguien como tú exista.**

 **-Eso habrá que verlo…** -Susurró.

 **-** _ **Los tengo a tiro**_ _–_ indicó la voz de Uri en su cabeza. **–** _ **su nave la tengo en el punto de mira.**_ _–_ Añadió haciendo referencia a la nave principal de la resistencia en la que los altos cargos ocupaban la cabina de mando. _ **–Cuando digas…**_

El moreno tuvo un momento de vacilación, el suficiente para que un roce del sable de su rival rozara su estómago. Fue un corte limpio y superficial, pero bastó para que decidiera. _ **-¡Hazlo!**_

 **-¡Fuego!** –Dio la orden la castaña. **–Acabar con sus naves, priorizar las principales.** – Alzó la voz, las naves de todos los integrantes de la antigua academia, habían comenzado a movilizarse, se apartaban del trayecto entre el destructor y las naves de la resistencia.

El aviso de Rey había llegado y apenas les había dado una cierta ventaja para iniciar la huida. Las tropas de la resistencia tenían dificultad para escapar, se veían apresadas en el fuego cruzado. Los ataques provenientes de la Primera Orden se unían a los que hasta el momento habían sido sus aliados. La traición los alcanzó a todos. Las naves de mayor tamaño se veían imposibilitadas de saltar al hiperespacio, mientras las pequeñas más rápidas buscaban defenderlas. Poco a poco los cazas caían al interponerse en el recorrido de los disparos.

Desde el hangar una fuerte explosión delató que una de las naves principales había caído, se le había acertado al depósito de combustible y ello desencadenó la destrucción de la misma.

La oleada de restos se expandió alcanzando el destructor, los escudos brillaron cuando los alcanzaron, y la atención de los mercenarios y comerciantes se desvió al exterior. Luke, a su vez, de espaldas a lo que ocurría, se encogió sobre sí mismo. No lo pensó, algo en le alertó tarde.

Se vio cuando los disparos comenzaron a impactar en la nave de mayor tamaño. **-¡Leia!** –Alzó la voz con angustia alargando la mano libre hacia el espacio. La nave había sido tocada, las explosiones se fueron produciendo poco a poco, con menor lentitud que la otra, pero aun así, quedo a la deriva, siendo blanco fácil de los constantes ataques enemigos. Los motores cedieron, los depósitos de combustible estallaron y el control se perdió por completo. No había forma de que nadie en esa nave saliera con vida si ya no lo habían hecho. La sensación de pedida lo inundó.

No quedaba más resistencia que la de aquellos que lograron huir, y Luke lo supo. Lo supo en el momento en el que se viró para alzar la voz. En el que llamó a su hermana. En el que el sable rojo de su sobrino lo atravesó. En el que poco a poco su vida se consumía. Todo había acabado. Respiró con dificultad, mientras miraba al horizonte. Ya no quedaba nada a lo que atar su vida, su familia estaba muerta, y él también. Aferró con fuerza la mano del moreno. Y cerrando los ojos, negó con dificultad. La sangre se escurrió de sus labios.

 **-No debía suceder así…** -Sentenció una última vez, antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera.

 **-Es lo que tú provocaste.** –Las palabras del caballero no llegaron a tener un interlocutor. Se irguió hinchando el pecho. Clavó su mirada en el espacio frente a él. Apenas unos puntos imperceptibles aún se mantenían en movimiento. Las pequeñas naves de la resistencia, desaparecieron tras unos instantes. No había nada. Solo la Primera Orden frente a ellos.


	48. Chapter 48

Cap 48: Ultimatum

Cuando el caballero llego a la sala de mando, ya estaban sacando los cadáveres de la resistencia. Se había dado la orden por los intercomunicadores de desalojar los cuerpos como basura. Toda la tripulación actual se afanaba por deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes.

Apenas un pequeño grupo de la resistencia había logrado escapar de la inesperada traición. Alcanzaron las capsulas de huida y matando a los encargados de vigilarlas, partiendo hacia ningún punto exacto de la galaxia. Ya no tenían sitio al que volver, la base de la resistencia era conocida, y los miembros que aún seguían con vida, se encontraban sin orden.

Tal como esa información llegaba los encargados no tardaban en ponerla en conocimiento general. Las voces se alzaban con los datos, mientras que otros se afanaban por dar las órdenes pertinentes con respecto a ellas. Era un caos organizado en el que todos tenían su lugar y su función. Eslabones de una cadena previamente ensamblada.

Kylo posó su mano en el hombro de Uri, estaba cansada, se le notaba, su cuerpo aun reclamaba descanso, pero la situación hacía lo propio por impedírselo. Se encontraba sentada, frente a las computadoras, vigilando a los encargados de ellas, mientras en su frente sus hombres y la Primera Orden, parecían estar en un pseudo momento de calma, en el que los hechos acaecidos recientemente habían trastocado los movimientos de sus ahora enemigos.

Alguien en la sala dio una orden que quedó velada en los oídos de ambos. Sus mentes estaban en otra parte, solo unos momentos, pero los suficientes para ser conscientes de la situación que habían provocado. Cuantos hombres y mujeres habían muerto en ese rato, enemigos durante años y ahora aliados traicionados. Ya sabían que eso iba a ocurrir, la idea se había planteado tiempo atrás, solo hacía falta ejecutarla… y lo acababan de hacer.

Un suspiró escapó de los labios de la castaña, mientras recostaba su cuerpo dolorido en el respaldo del asiento.

 **-¿Lo tenemos?** –Preguntó el caballero, vigilante al igual que la castaña. **-¿Lo han traído ya?**

 **-Aun no, está en camino.** –Se mesó el cuello con su mano diestra, la cual tembló en el momento de alzarla. **-Me han confirmado que en breve llegaran a nuestra ubicación.** –Informó con seriedad, sin apartar la vista. **–Este pequeño parón en los enfrentamientos nos puede beneficiar, nos dará tiempo para que llegue, pero no se cuanto pueda durar.**

 **-No mucho, es probable que se estén reorganizando, la noticia de la muerte de Snoke tiene que haber llegado a todos lados, y lo sucedido hace unos minutos, acrecentará la descoordinación, solo es cuestión de que alguien retome el control y se ponga a dar las ordenes.** –Sabía que no tardarían, la Primera Orden tenía una jerarquía fuertemente establecida. Decapitada la cúspide, solo era cuestión de que el rango más alto tomara el control lo que podía derivar en una acometida en su contra de forma en exceso agresiva.

Un silencio los embriagó por varios minutos, hasta que Uri aferró la mano del caballero en su hombro. **-¿Estas bien?** –Preguntó con un deje de preocupación. **–Aun no tengo la certeza, pero creo que no ha podido escapar.** –Susurró en un instante.

 **-Estaba allí, lo sé, Skywalker también lo sabía.** –Sentenció descendiendo un momento la mirada. **–Ya está hecho.** –Uri afirmó antes de suspirar una segunda vez en apenas minutos.

 **-¿Y Yul?** –Se atrevió a preguntar una nueva vez, descendiendo al fin su mirada con cansancio.

 **-Mandé a dos pilotos y varios hombres para ocupar la nave, saldrá cuanto antes hacía zona segura.** –La castaña afirmó.

 **-No cabrán muchos, pero que lleven a los heridos de mayor gravedad con ellos.** –Señaló la castaña, a lo que el caballero afirmó y dio la orden pertinente. Algo en la joven la hacía sentirse culpable, muchos muertos, demasiados en tan poco tiempo. Se quejó en un momento en el cual movió su pierna para recolocarse. Ya no podía ponerse en pie, y sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Su último esfuerzo por poner todo en marcha, había consumido todas sus energías, y notaba como la propia sustancia que le habían inyectado en la pierna, dejaba de tener efecto.

Apretó con fuerza de nuevo la mano del moreno y este le correspondió. **–Deberías irte con ellos. Puedo hacerme cargo de todo esto.**

 **-No iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí hasta que todo acabe.** –Una voz los alertó, una de las naves de la Primera Orden había retomado su marcha, sus movimientos eran amenazantes. Las naves adyacentes procedieron momentos después a seguirla. Era un nuevo ataque, la formación lo demostraba. Ya no tenían nada que defender en tierra, la base era una más, como otra cualquiera. Solo la derrota incondicional del destructor en su frente y de todos los que en él se encontraba, se podría considerar una victoria.

 **-Se han puesto en marcha, preparaos, conocemos sus maniobras, tenemos que aguantar el tiempo necesario para que lleguen.** –Kylo alzó la voz sobre el resto. Antes de virarse hacia otro de los encargados del monitoreo general de las tropas. **–Da el aviso que salga la nave de Yul de inmediato. Que eviten el acoso, antes de que se acerquen.** –El hombre afirmó y de inmediato hizo lo ordenado. Tenían poco tiempo, debían escapar cuanto antes con quien estuviera en su interior o pronto los cazas enemigos acosarían las lanzaderas para evitar que salieran nuevas naves.

Las tropas en el espacio se dispusieron acorde a las indicaciones que desde el panel de mando se iban dando. Los cazas y pequeñas naves de las que disponían se afanaban por circundar el gran destructor, que con los escudos habilitados cubría de los ataques al resto.

 **-Que los cazas no salgan de la zona segura. Disparar desde las torretas, inutilizar las naves más peligrosas.** –Indicaba una y otra vez, mientras miraba todas las pantallas. Estaba tomando el mando de la situación. **–Informarme en cuanto se sepa algo. No podemos desperdiciar ni un momento, nos superan en número.** –Le señaló de forma individual a una mujer encargada del seguimiento de la nave que debía llegar.

Varios impactos atravesaron el escudo, el fuego se apreció desde la torre de mando. Los reportes confirmaban los daños y las labores de extinción de incendios. No aguantarían mucho. El escudo frenaba cuanto podría, pero naves con cañones diseñados para atravesar las defensas, se iban acercando poco a poco amenazantes, y más predispuestas que antes para atacar.

 **-Moved a los cazas, que desde la protección disparen a los cazas enemigos, que eliminen a cuantos más puedan sin salir del rango de seguridad. Necesitamos minimizar sus tropas lo más que podamos.** –Todos obedecían, las afirmaciones se repetían constantemente al igual que los reportes.

 **-Cinco minutos.** –Informó la encargada de controlar la llegada de la nave. El caballero afirmó, no les quedaba mucha opción para aguantar ahí en esa situación, las acometidas se repetían y agravaban.

Las naves de mayor consideración comenzaban a alcanzar su rango de acción, lo que supondría una derrota inminente. Dos cazas cayeron frente a ellos, estrellándose contra la estructura del destructor.

 **-Que se replieguen los cazas, no pueden hacer nada más que morir frente a esa amenaza.** –Alzó la voz desde atrás la castaña, incorporándose todo lo que pudo. **–Y que blinden los hangares.**

 **-¡Ya habéis oído! Que regresen los cazas, cierren las lanzaderas, y las compuertas de los hangares.** –Alzó de nuevo el caballero la voz sobre el resto. **–Que solo quede abierta la compuerta trasera, necesitamos que haya acceso para cuando lleguen. Que los cañones de retaguardia se afanen por cubrir su recorrido en cuanto los alcance el radio.** -Trago saliva, descendió la mirada, tenía que hacer algo, ese tiempo era imprescindible. No podía tomar la Primera Orden por la fuerza con tan pocos efectivos. ¿Pero qué? Buscó con la mirada a Uri, esta se la devolvió tras confirmar que la nave estaba a punto de llegar.

 **-Solo unos minutos y estarán aquí, consíguenos tiempo, como sea.** –Señaló desde su posición la castaña implorando no caer derrotados en el último momento.

– **¡Abrir las comunicaciones!** –Alzó la voz, consiguiendo la atención generalizada. Entonces hizo una señal pidiendo silencio, la sala entera cumplió la orden, y las comunicaciones se abrieron. **–¡Malditos inútiles! ¡¿A quién creéis que estáis atacando?!** –Bramó por las comunicaciones sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

No hubo respuesta, las naves siguieron su camino sin pararse. Las señas entre los presentes se intensificaron, se daban órdenes a los cazas e instrucciones para una posible batalla.

 **-Kylo… ¿Qué haces?** –Susurró incrédula la castaña, pero la mano del caballero le cortó de hacer más preguntas.

 **-¡¿Sois tan estúpidos que no sabéis reconocer a quien tenéis en frente?!** –reiteró sus insultos mientras, observaba con fijación el espacio en su frente plagado de tropas. **-¡Soy Kylo Ren! Infiltrado en la resistencia.** –Hizo una pausa, para mirar a la mujer que se encargaba de confirmar el tiempo restante. Esta hizo una seña, estaban ya en el rango de acción. **-¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que traicionaría a la Primera Orden?** –Inquirió antes de hacer una pausa, y el silencio al otro lado aún permanecía, nadie respondía, las naves seguían en movimiento hacia ellos, y los cazas aún se afanaban por atacarlos

 **-No hay forma de creer en tus palabras, se te tildó de traidor y tus actos lo han confirmado, te aliaste con la resistencia y habéis atacado este lugar hecho que lo corrobora.** –De improviso la voz del cargo al mando se escuchó y el silencio se hizo en la sala.

 **-Mis naves se han mantenido desde un inicio en la retaguardia, esperando el momento exacto para actuar y así ha sido.** –Informó. **–Todos mis movimientos desde que fui tildado de traidor no han tenido otro objetivo más que el de que este momento llegara.**

 **-Ya están aquí.** –Señaló la mujer en un susurro, el caballero atendió a la información antes de señalar a dos de los presentes.

 **-Traérmelo a él, solo a él, al resto que lo mantengan vigilados.** –Habló tras inhabilitar las comunicaciones para que no se escuchara lo que había dicho.

 **-Cientos, no, miles de hombres murieron bajos vuestras manos en Nixus.** –Respondió la voz al otro lado. **–En ese momento la resistencia no formaba parte de ese ataque. Y el Líder Supremo es otra de las víctimas de vuestra traición.**

 **-Nixus fue una mera treta para garantizar la efectividad del plan trazado.** –Respondió rápidamente sin dudar, pulsando el botón de nuevo, consiguiendo las miradas dudosas de varios en la cabina. **–Y Snoke…** -Omitió su título como Líder Supremo **. –Hace tiempo que dejo de perseguir el objetivo que nos define como miembros de la Primera Orden, una destitución forzosa es lo que se necesitaba.**

 **-No hay forma de que el General permitiera que sus propios hombres murieran gratuitamente solo para acabar con la resistencia. Y menos que el Líder Supremo fuera asesinado.** –Una pequeña risa irónica escapó de los labios del caballero.

 **-El fin justifica los medios.** –Uri sonrió levemente, esa simple frase podía justificar claramente las miles de masacres llevadas a cabo por toda la galaxia en nombre de la Primera Orden, con el único fin de gobernarla. **–Es una pauta que siempre ha estado presente en la Primera Orden.**

 **-No hay prueba alguna que confirme lo que dices.** –Unos pasos se escucharon tras el caballero que triunfal se viró sobre sus talones.

 **-Oh… si la hay.** –Susurró con sorna, enfrentando al pelirrojo maniatado al cual acababan de traer. Desactivó el micro y con regocijo le habló. **–Quien iba a pensar que te tendría de nuevo frente a mí y no para matarte, General Hux.** –Recalcó el título. **–O quizás sí, todo depende de lo que hagas.**

 **-Maldita sea Ren, que planeáis ahora tú y esa sucia perra que tienes por mujer.** –Clavó la mirada de asco en Uri. La castaña que hasta ahora se había mantenido estática mirando al caballero, ladeó su vista hasta el pelirrojo que se sorprendió por el color de sus ojos.

 **-Habla de más y veremos cuanto tiempo aguantas sin tus extremidades.** –Le amenazó la castaña. No alzó la voz, solo clavo su vista en la de él, y se mantuvo impasible por unos segundos. **–Si no fuera porque eres útil, créeme que ahora mismo estarías muerto.**

 **-Más vale cuides tus palabras, estas en mala situación. Solo tienes una opción para vivir, obedecer.** –Señaló con severidad el caballero mientras los alcanzaba en apenas dos zancadas y lo agarraba de la destrozada solapa de la chaqueta.

 **-¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?** –Era un reto.

 **-Porque no hay nadie para defenderte más que nosotros. Snoke ha muerto. Y toda la Primera Orden actualmente está esperando masacrarnos.** –Señaló a su espalda la horda de naves que se habían vuelto a movilizar ante la falta de comunicación. **–Y claro está, nadie sabe que estas aquí, si ellos nos acribillan tú mueres. Si dices algo que no te hemos dicho que digas, tú mueres, ya sea bajo nuestras manos o la de ellos. Si decides obedecer y más tarde incumples las normas, tú mueres. Es así de sencillo. Quieres vivir, di lo que queremos oír.**

 **-El Líder no puede haber muerto…** -escupió las palabras entre dientes omitiendo el resto de la información.

 **-Ha muerto, al igual que la resistencia. Solo nosotros somos los restantes.** –Hizo una pausa girándose y con ello arrastrando al general hacia el intercomunicador. Lo empujó contra la computadora y este se vio obligado a apoyarse con ambas manos. Alzó la testa y pudo ver como la amenaza era real. Desvió la vista, todos en esa sala esperaban por saber qué ocurriría con los ojos posados en él.

 **-Siempre has sido un traidor…**

 **-Piensa que más que una traición, es un golpe de estado.** –Sonrió levemente, acercándose a él. **-Era necesario, lo nuevo ocupara el sitio de lo viejo, eso está escrito, siempre es así, ahora escoge. ¿Formar parte de lo nuevo o morir como lo viejo?**

 **-Has sido siempre una sabandija, haz honor a tu categoría como tal y cíñete a la vida, no lo hagas más difícil.** –Agregó desde su posición la castaña.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, en los que los disparos se estrellaban contra los escudos de la enorme nave. El caballero alzó la vista, una de las naves equipadas con armamento antiescudos estaba ya demasiado cerca. Hux se percató de ello, apretó los puños, se mordió el labio y al fin habló.

 **-¿Qué gano con esto?**

 **-Vivir, y mantener tu cargo de General bajo mi mando.**

 **-Demasiado fácil.**

 **-Que mantengas tu cargo no implica que puedas hacer y deshacer como se te venga en gana.** –Respondió el moreno tajante. **–En cuanto te tuerzas de mis directrices morirás. Solo debes cumplir las normas, para seguir conservando tus privilegios y tu vida.** –El pelirrojo gruñó una vez más y se alzó dando un paso para atrás.

El silencio se mantuvo por largos segundos, que parecieron horas. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, todos dependían de la repuesta de ese hombre. Una batalla imposible, o la posibilidad ínfima de salir indemnes de aquella situación. Las miradas poco a poco fueron clavándose lentamente en el susodicho. Hux lo sabía, tenía que responder, una u otra opción, pero responder. Chistó la lengua con molestia, y retando con la mirada al caballero, al fin habló.

 **-No creas que has ganado con esto.**

 **-Ya lo veremos.**

 **-¿Qué tengo que hacer?** –cedió a regañadientes retirando el rostro bruscamente. Una sonrisa triunfal se posó en el rostro de Kylo mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa, una vez más, dispuesto a abrir las comunicaciones.

 **-Es fácil, confirma que no soy un traidor, todo fue un plan para acabar con la resistencia y destituir a un líder obsoleto y arcaico que había dejado de lado los principios que rigen la Primera Orden. Tú fuiste el culpable de que se nos acusara como traidores, retráctate solo fue una treta.**

 **-¿Y Phasma?** –Preguntó sorprendiendo tanto al caballero como a la castaña. **–Ella sabe la verdad al igual que yo.** -Kylo se viró levemente para mirar a Uri que, tras un segundo de analizar la situación, habló.

 **-Está muerta.** –Respondió con sequedad. No supo definir que expresaba exactamente el rostro del pelirrojo, pero pudo notar como le había afectado, no esperaba esa respuesta. **–Se afanó por salvarte la vida, no desperdicies su esfuerzo ahora perdiéndola voluntariamente.** –Era una mera concesión de información que creía de valor para la situación.

 **-Un día cambiaran las tornas.**

 **-Pero hasta que llegue el momento, este es el único camino que tienes para continuar.** –Agregó el caballero con el dedo ya sobre el botón. **–Ahora ejerce tu cargo como general.** –El silencio nuevamente se hizo por unos momentos, Hux no apartaba la mirada de la del moreno, mientras los impactos chocaban una y otra vez contra el escudo. De improvisto alzó la voz.

 **-¡Detengan el ataque de inmediato!** –Desvió su vista al fin del caballero. **-Es una orden del General Hux.** –Reiteró mientras la paseaba por el resto de los presentes, claramente molesto.

 **-¿General?** –Preguntó con sorpresa la voz al otro lado. -Lo creíamos desaparecido. **–Un gesto de Kylo lo alentó para seguir hablando.**

 **-Mi desaparición fue planeada, era necesaria para llevar a cabo la misión. No es hasta ahora que he podido regresar, mi presencia antes de tiempo podría haber echado a perder todo el esfuerzo.** –Kylo alzó una ceja con un deje divertido, no parecía que fuera a arriesgarse a morir, los cazas de nuevo se desviaron y dejaron de disparar al igual que las naves. La estrategia surtía efecto, habían arriesgado demasiado poniendo toda esperanza en esa última carta de la baraja.

 **-Señor, el Líder Snoke ha sido asesinado.**

 **-Soy consciente, sus últimos movimientos no produjeron más que bajas en nuestras filas. Yo como su segundo al mando me percaté de ello al igual que el caballero de Ren Kylo. Desde el momento en que sus actos dejaron de tener lógica no quedó otra que su destitución.**

 **-Señor, una destitución publica hubiera sido más eficaz.**

 **-Se consensuó esa decisión, no tengo porque dar más explicaciones de lo que la cúpula de la Primera Orden decide por el bien de la misma.** –Respondió autoritario y retador antes de coger aire con fuerza. **–Ahora, aclarada la situación, reitero, replieguen las tropas.**

 **-Pero señor…**

 **-¡Es una orden! ¡Recuerden que aun soy su superior!** –Alzó la voz con fuerza apretando los puños y golpeando la mesa con rabia. La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero pronto la afirmación se escuchó.

 **-Sí señor.**

Las comunicaciones se cortaron de nuevo, y el pelirrojo se irguió molesto para retar una nueva vez al caballero. **-¿Contento?**

 **-En exceso.** –Se regocijó. **–Ahora apártate, ya no te necesito hasta que no lleguemos a tierra.** -Dos de los mercenarios se acercaron hacia la ubicación de Hux y con las armas lo escoltaron hasta un rincón de la sala, no sin antes algún que otro gesto reticente.

 **-Se te da bien mentir, te sale tan natural…** -Susurró Uri cuando pasó a su lado.

 **-Como a ti, según veo.** –Respondió señalando los ojos de esta, que delataban sus dotes con la fuerza, información que desconocía hasta ese mismo momento.

 **-Espero entonces que tu mentira dure tanto o más que la mía, por tu propio bien.** –Susurró de forma retadora, antes de retomar su postura en el asiento, recostando su espalda.

Por más que quisiera su cuerpo le clamaba una y otra vez por un descanso, pero se negaba a dárselo, no al menos, hasta que todo acabara. Suspiró con cansancio, y tras unos minutos en los que no escuchó palabra alguna del pelirrojo lo miró de arriba abajo, chistando la lengua en el proceso. **–Búscale algo de ropa, sea cual sea pero que esté limpia y decente, necesita que se crea su mentira, con esas fachas no habrá forma.** –Le indicó a uno de los presentes mientras señalaba las vestimentas rotas y manchadas por la batalla y la posterior captura. **–Y ponerle en situación, necesitamos que sepa lo que ocurre, lleva demasiado alejado del mundo exterior.** –Ordenó molesta la castaña ambos custodios afirmaron y rápidamente comenzaron a informar por lo ocurrido, mientras Hux se limitaba a pasear su mirada molesta de la espalda del caballero, hacia la castaña, que con su vista fija en el frente ya no le prestaba atención alguna.

Las naves de la Primera Orden dejaron paso, era extraño ver como los hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo eran enemigos, ahora se afanaban por facilitarle el camino a la enorme nave.

El destructor avanzó con cuidado, todos los que en él se encontraban, miraban alertos el espacio circundante, aun la desconfianza inundaba el ambiente, y los cazas preparados estaban a la espera de que se les diera la señal de partir en caso de emergencia. Se contuvo el aire de forma generalizada, al igual que entre los indicados para descender a tierra. Apenas unas pocas naves se desacoplarían cuando estuvieran a distancia suficiente.

 **-Manteneos alerta, todo el mundo equipado, no quiero a nadie sin las protecciones necesarias y las armas preparadas. Que los soldados de la academia vayan delante, los mercenarios y comerciantes detrás, os quiero de escolta en las naves, tenemos que dar la impresión de que todo ha salido como planeamos. Es prioritario que se vean las armaduras de los soldados.** –Daba las indicaciones el moreno a los que los acompañarían. Las afirmaciones eran generalizadas, mientras unos y otros se iban acoplando armaduras que iban trayendo desde otras partes de la nave. **–Que todos los pilotos estén preparados, y los tiradores en sus puestos.**

 **-Está todo listo** –señaló uno de los presentes con una pantalla en sus manos. **–¿Solo cuatro naves de apoyo? No creo sea suficiente, las tropas de tierra os superaran por millares, y aquí tampoco estamos en mejor condición.**

 **-Cuantos menos seamos más fácil será escapar en caso de que sea necesario. Estar preparados por si no queda otra. Tener todo preparado para saltar a hipervelocidad.**

 **-Estará todo preparado.**

 **-Bien.** –Sentenció con seguridad. Todo estaba en movimiento, en cualquier punto de la nave había alguien preparándose para lo que pudiera pasar, esperando que un nuevo conflicto no fuera necesario.

 **-Ven, hazme de apoyo.** –Pidió la castaña a uno de los mercenarios a su costado para que le ayudara a caminar, su orgullo así lo dictaba, debía presentarse en pie, imponente, como tantas veces lo hizo antes como coronel. El caballero se paró frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en Uri. **–Voy a ir, si o si no me vas a frenar.**

 **-No podrás correr en caso de emergencia.** –Señaló las piernas de su mujer con desgana. Uri hizo un amago por refutar el dato, pero gruñó para sí misma, era cierto. **–Tu misma lo sabes, no serás útil ahí abajo. ¿Quieres que te vean, que recuerden quien eras? Vale, pero no bajaras de la nave.** –Otro gruñido se escuchó por parte de la castaña y el mercenario a su lado rio ante ese gesto. **–Que te ayuden a mantenerte en pie cuando la compuerta se abra, pero luego, te vuelves con los pilotos.** –Alzó una ceja, y esperó la respuesta de la mujer, no aceptaría una negativa, solo le iba a dar esa opción si pensaba acompañarlos.

 **-No estoy de acuerdo.** –Se quejó.

 **-Lo sé, pero es lo que vas a hacer, tu misma has dicho varias veces en poco tiempo lo mucho que te estas exponiendo, y tu estado actual no te ayuda para convencerme. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte en pie sola.** –De nuevo le señaló a ambas piernas, antes de añadir. –Si la cosa sale bien, serás la primera en bajar. Pero antes prefiero cerciorarme de ello.

 **-¡Maldita sea Kylo!** –La molestia era evidente y su gesto así lo demostró.

 **-¡No! Tú te quedas, me da igual lo que grites.** –La encaró con severidad esta vez. **–Sabes igual que yo que la probabilidad de que todo salga mal está ahí.** –Cogió aire con desesperación y tras soltarla lentamente, la volvió a encarar. **–Esto debe acabar ya, sea cual sea el resultado. Y no pienso dejar que acabes igual o peor que Yul solo por tu cabezonería.** -La castaña se mantuvo estática, mirándolo fijamente. Masculló algo entre dientes y chistó la lengua.

 **-Suéltame.** –Le indicó al mercenario. **–Ya me ayudarás cuando bajen.** –El hombre hizo lo propio, ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo. Uri miró con molestia al caballero pero acabó cediendo. **–No voy a acabar como Yul, ni tú, ni nadie. ¿Entendido?** –El caballero afirmó. **–Hazte valer, toma el control.** –Añadió con seriedad sonsacándole una sonrisa al caballero.

 **-Eso es el objetivo de todo esto.**

 **-Que no se te olvide.** –Le amenazó señalándole. **–No te perdonare nunca si fallas en el último momento.** –Se cruzó de nuevo de brazos, con un mohín molesto, apartando la mirada de él, que instintivamente se acercó a ella, y agarrándole la cabeza, posó un beso sobre su cabello.

 **-Tranquila, es nuestro momento.** –Se acercó a los pilotos y sin tardar alzó la voz. **–Pongámonos en marcha.**

Las naves salieron como estaba previsto. Todo estaba listo las tropas de tierra que quedaban con vida tras la batalla, habían acudido a recibir a sus superiores. Nadie en tierra tenía tan alto cargo como Hux, y mucho menos como el Caballero de Ren.

El nerviosismo era evidente, oficiales se miraban dudosos los unos a los otros, ¿qué pasaría? no lo sabían con exactitud. La veracidad del General no se ponía en duda, pero la del caballero era otro tema. Había que asimilar mucha información en poco tiempo, y las reuniones que a posterior se llevasen, aclararían la situación actual y futura de la Primera Orden.

 **-Me supongo yo, aquí en mi completa ignorancia.** –Habló con sarcasmo el pelirrojo ya situado para descender en cuanto la compuerta se abriera. **–Que si queréis que vuestro maldito plan salga adelante, no deberían verme con esto.** –Alzó ambas manos aun esposadas y se viró con molestia hacia el caballero. **–Aunque claro, no soy yo aquí el que dice que se tiene que hacer y que no, o eso dejasteis bien claro antes.**

 **-¡Oh! Cállate ya Hux.** –Espetó cansada la castaña. El caballero alzó su mano y sin dificultad las ataduras se abrieron cayendo al suelo.

 **-Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer. No juegues con nosotros, o será peor para ti.** –Le recordó retomando su pose erguida mirando al frente.

 **-Algún día esa prepotencia se os acabará, recordarlo.** –Amenazó mientras se mesaba las muñecas antes de erguirse igual que el caballero, llevando sus brazos a la espalda en cuanto la compuerta comenzó a abrirse.

 **-Pero hoy no.** –Sentenció una última vez el caballero antes de ver el amplio número de tropas situadas en su frente.

Varias filas de soldados alzaron sus blasters en cuanto vislumbraron a los recién llegados. La sorpresa camuflada con molestia se aposentó en el rostro de todos ellos.

 **-Esos actos se pueden considerar de traición.** –La voz del pelirrojo se alzó frente a los oficiales que esperaban impasibles.

 **-General.** –Se cuadró a pesar de la situación frente a Hux, para tras eso mirar con duda al caballero por unos segundos, e imitar el gesto y cuadrarse ante el moreno que ya se preparaba para la batalla. **–Señor.** –Hizo una pausa para mirar al resto que los acompañaba, antes de centrarse de nuevo en ellos dos en especial en la mano del moreno sobre su sable. **–Eso no será necesario, no tenemos intenciones de atacar, ni de insubordinarnos.** –Le señaló el sable. – **Solo queremos asegurarnos de la veracidad de la información que nos ha llegado.** –Hizo una nueva pausa. **-Hay mucho que tratar, así que por favor, acompáñenme, sin ofrecer resistencia, somos mayoría y las naves tienen instrucciones para no dejar que nadie escape.** –Invitó con un gesto a ambos antes de girarse para abrirles paso por el camino que había entre las tropas. Pero ante la inmovilidad de los presentes, volvió a mirarlos. **–Si lo preferís podemos tratar el tema aquí.**

 **-No va a cambiar la situación.** –Señaló el caballero. **–Sea como sea, tal como has dicho, no hay forma de escapar de aquí si no aceptáis nuestras palabras.**

 **-Reitero que no buscamos una insubordinación, ninguno de los oficiales que estamos aquí tenemos esa meta. Respetamos al general y a usted, solo hay ciertos hechos que carecen de lógica para nosotros.** –Se movió con lentitud alzando una mano y cogiendo su blaster para entregárselo a uno de los soldados, al igual que hicieron dos más de los oficiales. –Iremos desarmados, en vuestra nave. Solo necesitamos hablar.

 **-No hay otra, nos tienen acorralados.** –Sentenció la castaña con molestia y entre dientes. **–Es la única manera de que nos crean.** –Añadió hacia el caballero. Kylo chistó la lengua, y el pelirrojo sonrió con cierta diversión.

 **-Nadie os dijo que sería fácil.** –Sentenció con sorna, antes de moverse hacia el interior. **-Comencemos entonces cuanto antes. Estoy ya cansado de todo este teatro.** –Agregó en un gruñido molesto, que apenas el caballero y la castaña pudieron oír. El moreno se viró y les cedió el paso a los tres oficiales, que no sin antes dudar, cruzaron la plataforma hasta el interior de la nave.


	49. Chapter 49

Cap 49: Conversaciones.

Se adentraron en la nave, no era grande, apenas y tenían espacio para que todos pudieran mantenerse en pie. Hux entró primero seguido de los oficiales y más tarde del caballero y la Coronel, que en último lugar se había quedado rezagada junto a los soldados que la ayudaban a moverse.

Los tres oficiales se pararon en firme, pasearon sus vistas por todos los presentes, muchos soldados apiñados los observaban bajo los cascos, sin poder evitar llevar sus manos a las armas precavidos por lo que pudiera ocurrir. El moreno les hizo un gesto, simple y discreto, y las armas poco a poco iban descendiendo. Los tres oficiales no eran la amenaza, si no todo el ejército que fuera estaba en respuesta a lo que ellos dijeran.

Guiaron a la castaña hacia una silla, y en silencio se sentó expectante. Esos oficiales poseían un rango superior al suyo, pero inferior al de Hux y Kylo.

 **-Entonces…** -dio inicio el portavoz de los oficiales, manteniendo un porte serio pero sin mostrar temor por estar expuesto a la situación que le rodeaba. **–cuáles son las explicaciones para todo lo ocurrido. Necesitamos saberlas antes de confiarle el mando de la Primera Orden a alguno de ustedes.** –Se paró en seco y miró de frente a los dos altos cargos que tenía delante.

Una ceja en alto se apoderó del rostro del pelirrojo, ese hombre que tenía en su frente era obstinado, un veterano en las filas de la Primera Orden, de nombre Hans Miller, y los estaba retando sin miedo, aunque no parecía tener intención alguna de crear un conflicto innecesario. Hux gruñó por lo bajó, molesto, antes de erguirse firme de nuevo y comenzar a hablar.

 **-Todo ha sido un estrategia elaborada para acabar de con el núcleo de la resistencia.** –Respondió secamente.

 **-Eso ya lo hemos oído, buscamos saber el porqué.** –Hizo una pausa y centró su vista en el caballero. **-¿El porqué de las muertes por parte de nuestro ejército en sus manos? Hace tiempo se dio la voz de alarma de una traición, poco después fueron varias más las traiciones, incluso una academia entera desertó hasta alcanzar parte de la cúpula y usted mismo es claro ejemplo de ello al traicionar nuestra orden.** –Relató con calma. **–Hasta ese punto podría ser lógico, cualquiera puede desertar, no sería el primer caso, ahora** –hizo una breve pausa, para mirar a los soldados del lugar **-el hecho de que dos destructores fueran tomados a la fuerza y con ello, las tropas que iban en ellos fueran sacrificados por solo mantener una tapadera, carece por completo de lógica.**

 **-En toda guerra se sacrifican soldados por un fin mayor. Peones para alcanzar al rey.**

 **-Nuestro rey.** –Cortó tajante el hombre las palabras del caballero. **–Porque es nuestro rey el que ha caído al final de toda esta contienda.** –Hux se mantenía en silencio mirando como ambos se retaban mutuamente con la mirada, ninguno cedía.

 **-Era necesaria una destitución.**

 **-Hay mil formas de llevar a cabo una destitución sin que conlleve el asesinato.**

 **-No existe otra forma para destituir a Snoke o alguien como él. Nadie podría haberle convencido de algo así, pretendía seguir al mando, por muy mal que hiciera su tarea, obcecándose con sus ideas dejando de lado el bien de la unidad.** –Los embustes preparados con antelación, salían como si fueran una realidad.

 **-Unidad que sacrificasteis por un bien mayor.** –Reiteró Miller cortando de nuevo las palabras del moreno. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en el rostro del pelirrojo, mientras que la castaña fruncía más y más el ceño, ese hombre era un hueso duro de roer lo estaba demostrando con sus acusaciones.

 **-La unidad no ha sido sacrificada en ningún momento, tropas únicamente, el concepto de la Primera orden y su objetivo nunca ha sido puesto en entredicho.** –Respondió alterado el caballero alzando la voz. **–Y con ello hemos alcanzado el objetivo que teníamos, uno de ellos, acabar con la resistencia, no queda nada de ella, está acabada. Nunca antes han logrado dejar en tan mal estado a la resistencia, hemos sido los únicos, con esta elaborada maniobra y sacrificando a quien fuera necesario. Solo queda retomar el poder de la Primera Orden, hacernos valer y recuperar lo que se perdió para gobernar la galaxia.** -El silencio se apoderó de la nave por unos segundos en el que el hombre analizó lo dicho. Desvió la vista a los otros dos oficiales, y tras una afirmación de uno de ellos, volvió su atención a los presentes.

 **-Nadie asegura la veracidad de esas palabras, aunque el objetivo de la Primera Orden sea ese después de todo. Pero pueden ser únicamente para evitar vuestra pena y castigo. ¿Cómo podemos confirmar que todo lo que habéis llevado a cabo en contra de la Primera Orden, no ha sido si no a favor de la misma?** –El caballero se mantuvo expectante, mientras la molestia se hacía palpable, un gruñido antes de desviar su vista al pelirrojo dio la señal para que este lo supliera en el turno de palabra. Hux suspiró e imitó al moreno, refunfuñando, antes de proceder.

 **-Por eso mi presencia aquí, en ningún momento he abandonado la Primera Orden, mi marcha de la misma se dispuso así, como un seguro para cuando llegara este momento.** –Uri que lo escuchaba desde la distancia no apartaba su vista de él, aun no se fiaba de que en cualquier momento diera un giro a sus palabras y acabara revelando la verdad. **-No he desertado, ni he llevado a cabo ninguna maniobra que demuestre que puede haberlo hecho. Simplemente me retire de la batalla, me oculté, para que ahora pudiera hablar sin acusación alguna sobre mis hombros.**

 **-Eso causó un sinfín de problemas en la Primera Orden, se os buscó, se movilizaron tropas para ello, se desviaron esas mismas de otras posiciones que más tarde fueron tomadas por la resistencia, solo para buscarle, ¿No cree que, si ha sido hecho a conciencia, puede ser considerado traición?**

 **-¿Se han recuperado las bases tomadas por la resistencia?** –Preguntó Hux con seguridad y confianza, que poco o nada tenían de cierto, ya que desconocía la respuesta.

 **-Con dificultad, pero algunas están en nuestro poder.** –Respondió el oficial, a lo que rápidamente la Coronel añadió.

 **-Según los informes que me han llegado las que no han sido recuperadas aun, no serán un problema, apenas y los nativos de la zona ocupan las bases, en cuanto las tropas de nuevo se movilicen hacia esos lugares, las recuperaremos sin necesitar un enfrentamiento.** –Miller la observó con seriedad.

 **-Coronel, son ellos los que deben responder no usted.** -El rostro de sorpresa de los presentes no se ocultó, mucho menos en la castaña, que tras unos momentos de silencio afirmó con seriedad, ese hombre era peculiar, no los temía a ninguno, y aunque no lo conocía en persona sabia de su reputación y la de sus iguales en aquel planeta, el propio caballero había hablado sobre ellos en varias ocasiones, al igual que Yul haciendo referencia a sus años de entrenamiento en el lugar.

 **-Ya has escuchado.** –Sentenció tajante el moreno. **–Ninguna base ha sido expuesta realmente a una pérdida total.** –El hombre infló el pecho con calma, antes de suspirar suavemente.

 **-Entonces, según lo que decís, vuestra traición fue planeada, los actos en Nixus contra la Primera orden también, y todo ello a sabiendas de que las bases que se perderían serian fácilmente recuperables. Y todo para descabezar la Primera Orden y a su vez acabar con la resistencia.** –Alzó una ceja incrédulo.

 **-Así es, y recuerde con quien está tratando su tono no es el adecuado, ni sus palabras tampoco, la ironía y el sarcasmo sobran en estos momentos.** –Añadió Hux agotado de tanta parafernalia.

 **-** _ **Convéncelo de una maldita vez. Insístele en la destrucción de la resistencia, métele prisa necesitamos reorganizarnos para dar caza a los pocos que han escapado.**_ –Ordenó el caballero en la mente del pelirrojo, que lo miró brevemente antes de proseguir.

– **Nuestro objetivo ha sido desde un inicio el acabar con la resistencia, cosa que hemos hecho, la destitución de Snoke fue algo a lo que nos vimos obligados con el tiempo. Nadie de la Primera Orden aparte de nosotros y su guardia tenía contacto expreso con él, solo nosotros sabemos a qué punto llegó su demencia.** –Miller pareció satisfecho con esa información, aunque no era suficiente.

 **-Conozco claramente los mandados del Líder Supremo no me subestime, llevo en esta base el tiempo suficiente para saber de las directrices que nos trasmitía mediante sus guardias. Y no niego que algunas eran innecesarias o ilógicas, aun así, no creo que llegaran hasta el punto de ser necesario su asesinato.**

 **-Fue necesario, en nuestra situación hubiera hecho lo mismo.** –Se mantuvo firme el General. **–Ahora estamos perdiendo el tiempo, todo el trabajo que nos ha llevado hasta este momento puede desperdiciarse al completo cuanto más retrasemos la búsqueda de los que han escapado, estamos en el momento clave para poder acabar por completo con la resistencia, y en vez de poner tropas en su búsqueda y persecución, nos limitamos a acusarnos unos a otros.** –Alzo la voz poco a poco conforme hablaba, hasta que al dar un par de pasos se plantó frente al hombre y señalo el exterior al otro lado del cristal de la nave. **–Todo esto desde un inicio tuvo un objetivo, se hizo de una forma poco común pero logramos lo buscado, ahora es el momento de que veáis la realidad y la aceptéis tal como es.**

 **-No hay traidores ninguno lo es, y todos perseguimos una misma meta.** –Añadió Kylo. **–Hemos arriesgado mucho para llegar a donde estamos.**

 **-Más unos que otros.** –Fue solo un comentario apenas en un susurro, proveniente de uno de los oficiales, pero bastó para que la situación se descontrolara en cuestión de segundos.

El caballero lo miró desafiante, estaba dispuesto a salvar las distancias con él para enfrentarlo, pero no le dio tiempo. El cuerpo de oficial se movió sin su consentimiento, con brusquedad, hasta que quedó de rodillas frente a la silla de la castaña, que con odio en la mirada se encaró con él con la mano en alto señal de que había sido ella la culpable de tan repentino y brusco movimiento.

 **-Me da igual lo que digáis, de lo que nos acuséis, pero eso no lo consentiré.** –Su mirada se clavó en la del oficial, le importaba en ese momento bien poco la diferencia de rangos, la posible reprimenda futura, o cualquier problema que pudiera acarrear en la situación actual. **-Hemos perdido mucho, hombres, mujeres y mis propios cadetes han caído en la batalla, muchachos los que he visto crecer en estos años, a los que les he enseñado todo y les he inculcado los valores de la Primera Orden.** –los soldados se alertaron, se miraban unos a otros sin saber que hacer interferir, o dejar que la situación fluyera sola. **-Y sobre todo he estado presente en la muerte de gente a la que valoro y quiero. Personas a los que considero mi propia familia están a un paso de perder la vida, incluso yo misma lo he estado en varias ocasiones, y no se siquiera si mis actos puedan acarrearme problemas en mi cuerpo de cara a un futuro.**

Mientras hablaba iba desabrochándose con sus manos temblorosas la chaqueta que llevaba para alzar, cuando lo hubo logrado, la camiseta mostrando la herida aun sin acabar de cicatrizar en el estómago a causa del sable laser de Yul. El caballero se movió de su posición, en apenas unas zancadas, dejando de lado a los otros dos oficiales y al propio Hux. Debía parar cuanto antes ese arrebato de ira, ya no solo por la situación, sino por la salud de la propia castaña. **–Esto casi me mata, hace un rato casi muero, en Nixus paso lo mismo, y en todo ello además he puesto en riesgo más que mi propia vida.** –Le agarró la chaqueta al oficial para encararlo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

 **-¡Uri!** –Le llamó la atención el caballero agarrando su mano para que soltara al oficial. **–No es momento para esto.** -La susodicha elevó la vista tras un chistido molesto y soltó de mala manera el agarre. Kylo apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña antes de virarse hacia el oficial principal que a su espalda se había quedado estático presenciando toda la escena. **–Se ha arriesgado mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista.** –Sentenció molesto. -¿Aun piensa que somos traidores? –Inquirió retador, mientras la victima de la ira de la castaña se alzaba en pie recolocándose el uniforme. **–Nunca en nuestro sano juicio habríamos descendido aquí sabiendo lo que nos esperaría, si así lo hubiéramos sido.**

El silencio de nuevo inundo la nave, solo los pasos del oficial hasta su anterior posición se escuchan retumbar en el metal. Miller lo siguió con la mirada, era reproche lo que transmitía, y así lo supo el acusado que con la mirada gacha se situó a su lado, sin alzar la cabeza. Le sobrepasaba en varios rangos y claramente tendría represalias más tarde a causa de ese pequeño comentario.

 **-Entonces…** -rompió el silencio de nuevo Hans. **–si aceptásemos vuestras explicaciones como verídicas, ¿Cuál de ustedes accedería al cargo de Líder Supremo?** –Paseó su vista por el caballero y el general, en un completo silencio que captó la atención de todos los soldados en la nave, que dirigieron sus vistas hacia ambos señalados.

Las tropas en el exterior se impacientaban, un grupo de oficiales comentaba en susurros las diversas posibilidades que podrían surgir de esa negociación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior. Solo un pequeño grupo de soldados de la academia custodiaban la entrada, con las armas aun en alto, alerta de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Fueron largos los minutos en los que nadie sabía que ocurría, el silencio era absoluto por parte de los que negociaban. Hasta que al final los pasos en el metal resonaron una vez más, y todos alzaron la vista. Los guardias se viraron curiosos por saber que había ocurrido y la presencia de Miller en cabeza no auguró nada bueno. Se tensaron sus músculos, apretaron las armas y poco tardaron en quitar los seguros de las mismas.

El oficial pasó a su lado, con porte estoico seguido de los otros dos hasta alcanzar el inicio de la rampa de acceso, y parándose en seco, con ambas manos a la espalda alzó la voz.

 **-Preparen las tropas, que equipen las naves** –se dirigió hacia los oficiales que ante su presencia habían acallado sus voces y prestaban total atención a la de su superior. **–estamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso, varias naves de la resistencia han escapado no podemos darles más tiempo de ventaja. Que los destacamentos salgan en su búsqueda de inmediato.** –Le señaló a dos de ellos que rápidamente afirmaron. **–Buscar información, haced contacto con todos nuestros espías, seguid cualquier rastro que hayan podido dejar en su huida precipitada.** –Se dirigió hacia otro que rápidamente, se viró y por un comunicador comenzó a dar instrucciones. **–El resto comiencen a prepararse saldremos en cuanto lleguen los primeros datos de su información.** –Sentenció a lo que los demás afirmaron y tras unos segundos de duda comenzaron a movilizarse cumpliendo con las instrucciones.

No había dado datos en concreto sobre el resultado de las conversaciones, solo instrucciones de nuevos movimientos y órdenes precisas. Aún la duda y la incertidumbre estaba presente, pero nadie hizo nada por saber más de lo que se le había dicho. El oficial mientras tanto miraba impasible como poco a poco iban moviéndose, tenían que darse prisa y ya sufrían de un grave retraso que muy probablemente imposibilitaría el dar con los huidos.

Dicho eso pasados unos momentos se giró sobre sus talones hacia los dos oficiales que los acompañaban y alzando la vista sobre ellos, observó al caballero y el general que en silencio esperaban. **–Dad orden de que preparen las estancias, que las acondicionen como es debido.** -Entonces miró en concreto al que tiempo antes había provocado la ira de la castaña. **–Haz llamar al equipo médico, que habiliten una cama para atender a la Coronel, y prepara una red para que puedan contactar con el destructor. Te dejo encargado de ello espero no vuelvas a cometer otro error.** –Era una clara amenaza su tono de voz y mirada así lo corroboraban.

 **-Sí señor, no se preocupe.** –Rápidamente se movilizó descendiendo la rampa y dando instrucciones a varios de los soldados que aun esperaban fuera.

 **-Todo estará listo en poco tiempo.** –Se dirigió esta vez hacia Kylo y Hux. **–Espero no haya ningún problema mientras todo toma su rumbo, las tropas están ya en movimiento, por lo que en breve comenzará a llegar información.**

 **-Si no incumple su palabra no debería haber ningún problema.** –Fue el moreno el que había hablado.

 **-No será el caso, no se preocupen. Cuando todos estén repuestos y recuperaros haremos el anuncio.**

 **-No se olvide de la prótesis.** –La voz al fondo de la castaña se escuchó velada por el cansancio. **–La necesita.**

 **-Daré orden de que traigan al mejor especialista y su equipo, tendrá la mejor prótesis que pueda encontrar en la galaxia.** –Dio por finalizadas sus palabras cuando al igual que el resto, descendió de la nave hacia el interior de la base.

Un suspiro generalizado se escuchó por parte de todos los presentes, varios de los soldados se despojaron de sus cascos mientras se acomodaban por la nave. No sabían exactamente el tiempo que había pasado, pero la tensión en el interior los había tenido en constante alerta, agotándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

 **-¿Cuál ha sido el resultado al final?** -Pregunto uno de los que se habían encargado de custodiar la entrada.

 **-Han aceptado nuestras palabras, o eso parece.** -Afirmó con una sonrisa otro de los soldados. **-Nos creen, o eso espero, por el momento nos han permitido el movernos con libertad y han accedido a nombrar a un nuevo Líder Supremo.** -La respuesta sonsaco una sonrisa al soldado, eso suponía que la guerra había acabado, al menos de forma interna.

 **-No os confiéis tanto, aún no es seguro, manteneros alerta por lo que puede pasar.** -Advirtió Kylo al escucharlos, antes de que la voz del pelirrojo atrajera toda la atención.

 **-¿Podrías evitar entrar en mi cabeza cada dos por tres de una maldita vez? Se hablar por mí mismo, no necesito que me des instrucciones cada dos segundos.** –Prácticamente escupió el Hux, en cuanto se vio libre de hablar. **–Ya no solo tengo que soportar vuestra presencia y amenazas, sino que también ahora tengo que escuchar tu maldita voz dándome órdenes dentro de mi cabeza.** –Gruñó girándose hacia el moreno.

 **-Cállate, te dimos a escoger y si sigues con vida es porque tú mismo escogiste esta situación, acepta la situación, no íbamos a consentir que dijeras algo que no debias.** –Le respondió tras estamparlo contra una de las paredes. **–Ahora ayuda igual que el resto, tenemos que movernos hacia las instalaciones.**

 **-Recuerda que me necesitáis, no podéis matarme así como así, soy lo que sostiene vuestra mentira en pie, deberíais comenzar a tratarme como el General que soy y no como un simple peón más.** –Mascullo con molestia mientras lo apartaba de un empujón y se recolocaba las ropas.

 **-Te necesitamos tanto como tú nos necesitas.** –La castaña habló desde su posición. **-Ya estamos metidos en el mismo saco, tú estás en la misma situación que nosotros, no te convienen traicionarnos. Eres tan culpable como el resto de las mentiras. –Le señaló con el dedo acusador.** -Asúmelo y comienza a acerté a la idea de que dé a partir de ahora vamos a tener que convivir si o si los unos con los otros. **–Añadió antes de mirar al caballero.** –Tenemos que colaborar todos, o esto no habrá servido de nada. Y soy la primera molesta de tener que unirme con esta rata, pero no queda de otra. **–El insulto hizo que el pelirrojo se moviera dispuesto a seguir la discusión, pero la mano en alto del caballero se lo impidió, al igual que le quitó su libertad de movimiento.**

 **-Ya has escuchado.** –Le amenazó antes de liberarlo.

 **-¿Abrimos entonces todas las líneas de las que disponemos?** –Interrumpió el piloto la reciente discusión.

 **-Sí, pero no informéis del resultado, no quiero movimientos antes de que estemos en una posición segura. Os quedareis aquí hasta que confirmemos que tenemos contacto con el destructor, sois el único enlace que tenemos con ellos.** –La afirmación del piloto no tardó en llegar.

 **-¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer si no sale como esperáis?** –inquirió al fin tras unos instantes, de nuevo el pelirrojo.

 **-Nada que no sepas ya. Nuestras tropas están en el destructor, tomaran tierra cuando sea necesario, y traerán al resto desde las otras ubicaciones.**

 **-No sentara bien a las tropas de la Primera Orden que la mayoría de vuestros hombres sean mercenarios.** –Señaló mientras se preparaba para abandonar la nave.

 **-Los mercenarios no estarán entre nuestras tropas, no oficialmente.**

 **-Con los mercenarios restaurare un nuevo Nixus, eso es algo que está decidido.** –habló la castaña.

 **-Nixus será un punto vigilado, no dejaran que de nuevo campes a tus anchas en ese lugar.** –Le advirtió Hux.

 **-Quizás no sea en ese planeta, y tenga otro nombre, pero mis hombres serán igual de libres que lo han sido hasta ahora, harán y desharán como gusten y me servirán bien siempre que sean necesario. La Primera Orden suele contratar mercenarios para trabajos más sucios de lo normal, y eso lo sabes, has sido uno de los que ha contratado mis servicios por mucho tiempo.** –Agregó.

 **-Os tildaran de nuevo de traidores si se sabe.**

 **-Para eso estas tú, para ayudar a ocultarlo.** –Señaló tajante Kylo, agarrando la cintura de la castaña para alzarla. **–Sacaras beneficio de la situación, por lo que acabaras aceptando el hecho de que tengamos ese punto en la galaxia.**

Unos pasos en el metal tras ellos, acallaron la conversación. El destacamento medico había llegado y con ellos traían un transporte para la castaña. La acomodaron en él y se prepararon para trasladarse.

 **-Señor, Miller ha dado orden de que los escoltemos hasta las estancias habilitadas.** –Habló uno de los soldados recién llegados. **-También se ha dispuesto un espacio en el ala médica para la Coronel. Se le hará el seguimiento de su salud en cuanto llegue.**

No hicieron falta palabras, un gesto del caballero bastó para que todos se pusieran en marcha, los soldados de la academia se colocaron de nuevo sus cascos, y se prepararon para salir. Fue un trayecto breve, pero acaparó la atención de los aun presentes fuera de la nave. Varias tropas los acompañaron hasta el interior de la base.

 **-Demasiada escolta.** –Puntualizó el pelirrojo, recibiendo la afirmación del resto.

Kylo y Hux se acomodaron en dos estancias privadas. Uri fue directamente hacia el ala médica y el resto de los soldados fueron distribuidos por una sección en concreto del ala de dormitorios. Donde una estricta norma se les impuso tras llegar y de la cual no supieron hasta pasadas varias horas, cuando ya habían logrado acomodarse mínimamente al igual que asearse.

 **-No podéis salir, las órdenes de Miller han sido esas.** –Informó un soldado frente a los de la academia.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No discuto ni pongo en duda las ordenes de mis superiores, así que desconozco el motivo.** –Un gruñido generalizado se extendió por la habitación llena de camastros donde ahora se encontraban.

 **-Nuestras ordenes son cuidar y proteger a nuestros superiores, si no nos dejáis salir estaréis incumpliendo las ordenes de los que están por encima de Miller.** –Inquirió una cadete desde la distancia, alzando la voz más de lo debido.

 **-Son órdenes, no puedo decir nada más.** –Se limitó a responder impasible, provocando las quejas repetidas de todos los presentes, que poco a poco comenzaban a alterarse causaran la alerta entre algunos de los soldados que por los alrededores se encontraban.

Mientras eso ocurria en otro ala de la base Kylo y Hux ya aseados y con sus uniformes repuestos, caminaban en busca de saber cuál había sido el resultado de los contactos de Uri con el destructor.

No tardaron en llegar a la zona indicada, donde rápidamente los guiaron hasta la sala en la que Uri se encontraba. La vieron sobre una camilla sentada, afirmando a regañadientes a las instrucciones del doctor en su frente, que mirando las pantallas examinaban su estado. A la par que a su lado el oficial que tenía el encargo de facilitarle lo necesario esperaba paciente a que esta pudiera volver a entenderle.

Se cuadró en cuanto los vio llegar, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el doctor que sobre la pantalla los miró de arriba abajo, antes de saludar con un sutil gesto de cabeza.

 **-¿Cómo estás?** –Preguntó el moreno.

 **-Mejor.** –Informó tenuemente la castaña. **–Me han dado tantos calmantes, que ya ni me duele la pierna.**

 **-Necesitara reposo, a ser posible absoluto durante dos días. No podemos administrarle esta cantidad de calmantes de seguido, tendrá que soportar el dolor en los próximos dias, cuerpo no está bien.** –Señaló el médico. **–Y mucho menos sabiendo el riesgo que ya corre su embarazo, es un milagro que aun siga adelante. Me preocupa que el feto pueda sufrir de malformaciones o problemas.** –Añadió mostrándole la pantalla a Kylo que la examinó con cuidado, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Hux lo miraba sorprendido, antes de mostrar una mueca de burla.

 **-Ni una sola palabra.** –le advirtió Kylo sin llegar a mirarlo, escuchando segundos después la risa del pelirrojo.

 **-¿Enserio no tenéis nada mejor durante una guerra que poneros a tener hijos? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.** –La mirada de ambos se posó en él, hasta que ignorando sus palabras volvieron su atención hacia el médico.

 **-Dispongo de todo lo esencial para hacerle el seguimiento durante todo el proceso, recomendaría que se quedara en esta base.** –Entonces hizo una pausa y miró tajante a la mujer. **–Y que no vuelva a ponerse en riesgo de nuevo. Si lo hace una vez más no auguro el futuro de ese nonato. Le pondré especial atención a su evolución.**

 **-No dejaré que vuelva a ponerse en riesgo.** –Sentenció el caballero, recibiendo una mala mirada de la castaña. **–Es una orden.** –Le advirtió.

 **-No soy una niña.**

 **-En ocasiones te comportas como tal.** –Señaló ignorándola mientras se giraba hacia el médico para comentarle algo.

- **Si ha tenido un seguimiento previo con otro doctor, me gustaría comparar datos si es posible.**

 **-Kanna, ella sabe todo lo referente al tema.** -Informó la castaña refiriéndose a la doctora que desde la toma de Nixus la había apoyado y tratado con todo tipo de dolencias, incluido el embarazo. **–Hare que venga en cuanto tenga ocasión.** –El doctor afirmó y se dispuso a seguir hablando, pero la presencia de un soldado algo agitado irrumpió en el lugar, hasta alcanzar al oficial.

 **-Señor, los cadetes recién llegados no aceptan las órdenes, se están alzando contra los soldados.**

 **-¿Mis cadetes?** –Preguntó Uri repentinamente. **-¿Qué les pasa a mis cadetes?**

 **-No les pasa nada.** –Corrió rápido a calmar la situación el oficial.

 **-¿Cómo que nada? Si se alzan es por algún motivo.** –Se paró en seco el caballero junto al soldado del cual había escuchado la información. **-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

 **-Señor** –se sobresaltó. **–Solo se les dijo que no podían abandonar los dormitorios y comenzaron a exaltarse.**

 **-¿Por qué no iban a abandonar los dormitorios?** –Preguntó sorprendido el caballero a lo que Hux también se alertó.

 **-Nadie menciono eso, se nos dio libertad para movernos.** –Señaló el pelirrojo.

 **-Así es Señor, a ustedes y la Coronel, ellos están bajo vigilancia hasta que Miller de la orden.**

 **-¿Qué orden?** –Inquirió el moreno dirigiéndose ahora hacia el oficial.

 **-No es una orden, solo la validación de las tropas para ocupar posiciones en los destacamentos**. **Es prevención, solo es una medida temporal, nada más.** –Informó el oficial, pero fue ignorado por el caballero, que rápidamente lo cortó. **–Es un mero trámite antes de asignarles un destacamento. Se les examinara para ver si es necesario que sean reacondicionados cada uno de ellos y tras eso se les dará un nuevo puesto.**

 **-Ellos ya tienen puesto y un destacamento, mi destacamento.** –Le respondió indignada Uri. **–No necesitan ser reacondicionados, tienen mi visto bueno y su aprobación.** –Señaló al castaño, antes de corregirse. **–Sus aprobaciones.** –Indicó también al pelirrojo, que alzando una ceja no tardó en afirmar. La castaña hizo un amago por alzarse, no podía dejar eso así, las negociaciones habían ido bien, y se suponía que había quedado claro que sus hombres seguirían bajo sus órdenes y las del moreno, después de todo.

 **-No, no, no, tú te quedas quieta, quédate aquí, recuerda reposo total.** –La frenó a tiempo Kylo, obligándola a quedarse sobre la mesa.

 **-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero es necesario una evaluación de sus condiciones, un conteo de unidades y su estado, es posible que alguno sea útil en otro destacamento diferente.**

 **-Son mi destacamento, no hay opción a discusión, puedo aceptar lo que sea, pero mis muchachos, serán mis soldados, los he entrenado, y los conozco.**

 **-No soy yo quien ha decidido algo así, deberían hablarlo con Miller, él es quien ha dado la orden.**

 **-Contacta con Miller entonces.** –Ordenó el caballero.

El oficial dudó un instante, pero tras pasados unos segundos rápidamente, buscó el comunicador que daba con la sala de mandos de la base y comenzó a informar sobre lo ocurrido. Bastaron apenas unos minutos para que la respuesta de Miller no se hiciera tardar.

 **-General, Ren**. –Se escuchó la voz al otro lado del comunicador. **–No era mi intención crear un conflicto con mi decisión, eran una orden preestablecida para todas las tropas que llegan nuevas a esta base, no es ninguna situación especial. Pero si se oponen a esta situación, me retractaré de la orden establecida. ¿Están seguros de ello?** –Preguntó antes de nada.

 **-Sí, son mis soldados, no requieren un reacondicionamiento, perderían todas las cualidades que tienen que los hacen únicos.** –Respondió rápidamente la castaña, ignorando el orden jerárquico, antes de que el caballero hablara.

 **-Son un destacamento entrenado de una forma específica y nada convencional, someterlos a un reacondicionamiento los desvaloraría, esos soldados y cadetes, están moldeados de una forma concreta, para ser mi propio destacamento. No consentiré que se les imponga algo que yo mismo no he aprobado.** –Sonó tajante y amenazante, y así lo supo identificar Miller al otro lado, que tras unos momentos de silencio, retomó la conversación.

 **-Bien, entonces no se preocupen retiraré la orden dada, no serán reacondicionados.** –Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. **–Espero que este pequeño incidente no interfiera en todo lo que discutimos.**

 **-No lo hará, siempre que cumplan con su parte.** –Fue esta vez Hux el que habló dando por zanjado el tema.

 **-Bien, entonces aprovechen el tiempo que os quedan, las líneas ya me han informado que están abiertas, el contacto con el destructor es posible, y las tropas han comenzado a movilizarse, no se cuanto pueda tardar en llegar la información sobre la resistencia. Pero mientras eso ocurre, no sienta pudor de moverse por las instalaciones libremente, al igual que sus hombres.** –Dicho eso las comunicaciones se cortaron y el oficial presente suspiró antes de girarse de nuevo hacia ellos.

 **-Deberíamos hacer ya contacto con el resto de tropas, no creo que sea bueno para los heridos esperar por más tiempo antes de ser tratados.**

 **-Comencemos entonces.** –Sentenció el caballero mirando a la castaña que al escuchar ese comentario se había impacientado repentinamente al recordar el mal estado del discípulo del moreno.


	50. Chapter 50

Cap 50: Llegada.

Hicieron falta dos días para que la presencia de los recién llegados en la base, se normalizara mínimamente para soldados y oficiales. Aun eran muchos los que se giraban en cuanto los veían pasar, para momentos después cuchichear entre ellos. Pero poco a poco, las sospechas se iban disipando. El hecho de que aun siguieran convida y con total libertad de movimiento, ofrecía cierta confianza a todos los residentes en aquel lugar.

Miller había dado las explicaciones justas y necesarias. Nadie sabía por completo que era lo que había ocurrido y que fue pactado, tan solo los implicados conocían todos los términos a los alcanzados.

A su vez, durante esos días, las tropas restantes en el destructor se fueron preparando para tomar tierra, y los heridos fueron rápidamente atendidos. Solo los mercenarios y mercaderes originarios de Nixus se mantendrían aun en el cielo, con el destructor a flote, bajo expresa orden de la ahora de nuevo Coronel.

 **-¿Entonces ya está claro?** –La pregunta de Kylo recibió toda la atención posible por parte de los soldados que estaban frente a él.

 **-Sí señor.** –Afirmó el de mayor rango respondiendo por todos los presentes.

 **-¿Hux?** –Inquirió esta vez el moreno hacia el mencionado, que desde un lateral se cruzaba de brazos con clara molestia en su rostro.

 **-¿Qué quieres que diga? No tengo otra opción.**

 **-Bien, entonces, poneos en marcha.** –Debían traer en el menor tiempo posible a los soldaos que había hecho presos durante el conflicto en Nixus, al igual que los que habían capturado la resistencia junto al pelirrojo. Y para ello, era importante la colaboración de este último, ya que sus palabras serían las encargadas de explicarles la nueva situación a todos ellos, en busca de minimizar cuanto fuera posible, los altercados a causa de represalias.

 **-Esto puede salir muy mal, por muy soldados que sean, y que deban cumplir las órdenes que se les dan, el contarles que su vida fue expuesta de forma programada que han sido los suertudos de no haberla perdido, no es algo que sea fácil de asumir. Sed conscientes de que no van a quedarse callados.** –Señaló Hux mientras se movia dispuesto a seguir el plan.

 **-Promételes una recompensa, un premio por el mérito de haber sobrevivido, lo que sea que pueda calmar su ira, un ascenso si hace falta. En cuanto vean los beneficios que han obtenido por seguir con vida se calmaran lo suficiente como para que sigan cumpliendo con su labor.**

 **-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero eres demasiado optimista Ren.** –No escondió en ningún momento el tono burlesco de sus palabras, ni tampoco la risa que prosiguió a las mismas, antes de seguir a los soldados encargados de recibir a los que descenderían del destructor.

 **-Diría que se ha suavizado.** –Susurró la castaña desde su situación. **–No mucho, pero parece asumir que no tiene otra más que aceptar la situación.**

 **-Es algo que tarde o temprano debía ocurrir, aunque aún no me fio, esta calma puede preceder a una tormenta sobre todo si la provoca él.** –La vista de ambos se fijó en la espalda de Hux que desde la distancia ya comenzaba a refunfuñar quejándose de la situación.

 **-No hay que quitarle la vista de encima.**

 **-No, una sabandija siempre es una sabandija.** –Sentenció dispuesto a dar por zanjado ese tema. Se viró hacia la castaña que a pesar de estar en pie, y tras dos días de absoluto reposo, no se había recuperado del todo. **-¿Han empezado ya con Yul?**

Uri negó. **–En breve, están preparando todo, el cirujano llegó esta mañana.** –Alzó su vista hacia él. **-¿Vendrás?**

 **-Si nada me lo impide sí.** –hizo una pausa, al fijarse en el rostro de Uri, le costaba hablar del tema. En los dos días que habían transcurrido, al contrario de como auguraron los doctores, la condición del muchacho había ido a peor. En la segunda noche, las fiebres lo acosaron y su estado se fue desvalorando progresivamente. Todo ello pesaba sobre los hombros de la castaña, que debido a su reclusión en el ala media, veía el inevitable deterioro del muchacho. **–Saldrá bien…**

 **-Eso espero, el cirujano ha dicho que es un caso difícil, pero no es el más complicado que ha sacado adelante, por lo que no debería preocuparme.**

 **-Entonces hazle caso.** –Le acaricio la mejilla intentando animarla, lo que le sonsacó una escueta sonrisa a la castaña.

 **-¿Se sabe algo de los que escaparon?** –Preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

 **-Pensaba ir ahora a informarme.**

 **-Necesitamos un punto en la galaxia para poder focalizar la búsqueda o no será útil. En cuanto sepas algo avísame y redirige la búsqueda.** –Se giró un instante para mirar una última vez el movimiento de naves, antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia el caballero. **–Si no me necesitas más aquí, me retiro al ala médica. Si la operación empieza sin mí, no me dejaran entrar luego.**

 **-Intentaré llegar a tiempo.** –Un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento de la joven, fue lo único que dio por zanjada la conversación antes de que ambos se separaran cada uno en una dirección distinta dejando atrás las naves que en un ir y venir incesante no paraban de transportar tropas de un lado a otro, mientras la voz de Hux se escuchaba de fondo, gritándole a varios soldados.

El sonido de los pasos de los soldados se escuchaba por los pasillos, nadie estaba quieto, no en esos días, desde que el enfrentamiento se llevó a cabo en el lugar, no había ni una tropa parada. Escombros y naves decoraban el lugar, poco a poco se iban retirando todos los escombros, pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo por delante. Los cadáveres fueron incinerados en el primer día, y los agujeros en las paredes tapiados de forma provisional.

Kylo caminaba examinando cuidadosamente el lugar. Se notaban los avances, lentos pero constantes, sería cuestión de tiempo que esa enorme base retomara poco a poco la calma que solía caracterizarla.

Alcanzó el puesto de mando lugar donde Miller prácticamente se había trasladado de forma casi permanente después de que todo ocurriera. Varios de los presentes alzaron la testa para saber quién era el recién llegado, pero ninguno hizo nada para informar al resto, hasta que Hans, desviando su vita de la pantalla en su frente lo vio.

 **-Ren** –saludó **-¿Ocurre algo?**

 **-No** –respondió tajante, paseando su vista sobre los presentes antes de posarla en el hombre. **-¿Hay algún avance en la búsqueda de los que escaparon de la resistencia?**

 **-Sigue en progreso, aun no damos con la ruta que tomaron, hemos tenido avances, pero no han dado resultados positivos.** –Informó cediéndole hueco para que pudiera ver la misma pantalla que el miraba. **–Cuando llegan a estos dos planetas, la información que recibimos deja de ser fiable. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es el número de naves que han escapado.** –El moreno fijó su vista atentamente en los planetas señalados, memorizó los nombres serian útiles para que Uri fijara el rumbo de sus indagaciones. **–Han sabido huir, se han movido con cuidado, no acercándose a las zonas que controlábamos, su dirección se ve claramente trazada hacia puertos en conflictos que no permiten que la información sea verídica y fiable.** –Hizo una pausa antes de suspirar. **–Quien sea que los está guiando actualmente, conoce las pautas para poder moverse sin que los detectemos.**

 **-¿Entonces es posible que alguien de sus altos cargos haya escapado?**

 **-Es lo más probable, es eso o alguien muy cerca de su cúpula.**

 **-Eso no me gusta.** –chistó con molestia apretando el puño. **–Se suponía que quedarían completamente descabezados, esta maniobra aseguraría el fin de la resistencia.** –Alzó la voz molesto. Aunque el objetivo de sus acciones no hubiera sido ese en un principio, el giro de acontecimientos les había presentado una oportunidad única, pero no habían sabido aprovecharla, esas rutas que tomaban a la hora de huir lo demostraban, alguien que debería estar muerto seguía con vida. **-Que alguien así aun siga con vida, no augura nada bueno. Priorizar la búsqueda.** –Sentenció, recibiendo una afirmación de Miller, que dio las órdenes pertinentes.

 **-¿Han descendido ya todas las tropas?** –Preguntó antes de que el caballero se marchara de la sala. **–Hoy era el día que estaba asignado para ello ¿no es así?**

 **-Están en ello, Hux se está encargando personalmente de la tarea.**

 **-Bien, me gustaría tener un conteo real de las tropas restantes después de tantas perdidas.**

 **-Aún quedan algunos por llegar, he mandado varias naves a que vallan en su búsqueda.**

 **-Cundo estén todos en la base agradecería que se me informara. Sobre todo para saber cuántas estancias para civiles he de preparar.** –Aquel comentario sorprendió al caballero.

 **-No habrá civiles aparte de Nut, el resto regresará a sus planetas de origen.**

 **-Creía que se unirían a nuestras filas, después de todo lucharon esta batalla en nuestro bando. Sería bueno recompensarles con un buen puesto y alojamiento.**

 **-Aun así, no se quedaran, son todos comerciantes, ayudaron a la academia cuando fue necesario, pero no se unirán a la Primera Orden.** –Hizo una pausa un instante. **–Solo hay una mujer que se quedará de forma temporal, pero no va a afiliarse a la Orden, me es más útil fuera que dentro.** –El veterano lo miró con cierta duda, pero tras unos segundos afirmo.

 **-Bien entonces solo preparé dos estancias. ¿Preparo también una plaza para la academia para el muchacho? Lleva varios años de retraso en la formación.** –Preguntó a sabiendas de quien era Nut.

 **-Eso no soy yo quien debe decidirlo.** –Finalizó esta vez sí, dando por zanjada la conversación, saliendo momentos después de la sala.

Abandonó ese sector en cuanto pudo, pasando en su camino hacia el ala médica por la pista de aterrizaje. No tenía ganas de aguantar las quejas de los soldados, los gritos y mucho menos las estupideces del general. Miró de soslayo como poco a poco los nervios del pelirrojo se iban perdiendo, y alzaba más y más la voz, mientras que el gran número de soldados que fueron sido hechos presos días atrás, discutían sin miramientos sobre lo ocurrido.

Varios soldados de la base se acercaron como método preventivo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, provocando en el proceso la agitación en respuesta de los propios recién llegados, que ante la amenaza se veían cada vez más acorralados.

 **-Maldita sea Hux.** –Se quejó desde la distancia, antes de verse obligado a acercarse al lugar. **-¿Qué ocurre aquí?** –Alzó la voz al llegar, captando las miradas de los presentes, cargadas de ira por parte de muchos.

 **-¡Mi vida la pusisteis en riesgo!** –Gritó uno mientras dos intentaban sujetarlo. **–¡Mis compañeros murieron por vuestra culpa!** –Kylo hizo una mueca de molestia.

 **-Estoy harto de dar la misma explicación una y otra vez.** –Alzó su mano, mientras se giraba hacia el pelirrojo. **–Si no puedes acerté cargo de ellos, mándalos a todos a un reacondicionamiento.** –Escupió las palabras, mientras que el soldado, que con anterioridad estaba intentando abalanzarse sobre ellos, se mantenía estático sin poder moverse. Los otros dos soldados, lo soltaron de inmediato en cuanto dejaron de notar la fuerza en contra.

 **-Reacondicionarlos era mi primera opción, erais vosotros quienes os negasteis a ello.** –Imitó al moreno en tono y volumen. **–Me sería mucho más fácil enviarlos a todos ellos, pero tú mismo dijiste que me limitara a darle premios.** –Señaló a los soldados mientras encaraba al caballero. El mencionado chistó la lengua cansado, a la vez que con su mano libre se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Esa había sido la decisión, debían mantener la fachada ante Miller, sin llevar a los soldados recién llegados a reacondicionamiento, aunque ello les supusiera un dolor extra de cabeza.

Espero unos segundos entre refunfuños, hasta que descendiendo la mano que limitaba los movimientos del soldado se viró hacia todos ellos y los encaró. El soldado que con anterioridad había sido el mayor exaltado acalló sus gritos, pero sin dejar de mostrar su descontento con la situación, como todos sus compañeros recién llegados.

Un soldado de la base a un lateral suyo armado le llamó la atención y rápidamente se giró hacia él quitándole el arma de mala manera, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El incitador se acongojó y así lo demostró con una serie de pasos hacia atrás, al igual que sus compañeros.

 **-No lo hagas.** –Le señaló Hux, sabiendo que cualquier acto en contra de esos soldados podría acarrearles más problemas de los que ya tenían.

 **-¿Hacer?** –Sonó ofendido el moreno, antes de girarse hacia el resto de los soldados armados que rodeaban a los recién llegados. **–Maldita sea bajar las armas, ¡no son nuestros enemigos!** –Le reprochó, retándoles con la mirada. **-¿Creéis que ayudáis así? ¡No hacéis más que empeorar la situación!** –Alzó el arma y apuntó con ella a la cabeza del soldado a quien se la había arrebatado. **-¿Te fiarías de alguien que te apunta a la sien?** –Le escupió la pregunta. Los gritos llamaron la atención de más soldados en la zona, que se pararon para saber que pasaba, pudiendo ver, como el caballero apuntaba sin miramiento al soldado. Un sutil gesto negativo fue la única respuesta que recibió. **–¿Entonces que se os pasa por la cabeza para pensar que haciéndolo mejorareis la situación?** –Descendió el arma y se la entregó empujándolo con ella en el pecho. Miró a Hux y vio su rostro de incomprensión. **–No soy estúpido, se lo que me conviene y que no.**

 **-Antes no lo sabias.** –Se excusó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

 **-Será que me hago mayor.** –Ironizó el caballero, fijando su vista en los recién llegados que mudos los miraban ya sin protestar. **-Asígnalos al destacamento de Uri.**

 **-¿Con los cadetes?** –Preguntó incrédulo. **–¿Estás loco? Ellos son quienes los atacaron. Haciendo eso provocaras más conflictos.** –Le refutó en un susurró.

 **-Hemos perdido hombres en la batalla, estos ya no están en las mismas condiciones que tus marionetas estándar, incluso se están alzando contra nosotros. Uri sabrá sacarle provecho.**

 **-Se mataran entre ellos.**

 **-No lo harán si saben lo que les conviene.** –Sentenció también en susurros, antes de mirar a los soldados, que esperaban expectantes cual sería el resultado de la situación que tenían.

– **Esto no augura nada bueno.** –Masculló molesto antes de girarse hacia los soldados. **–Vuestra situación se debió a una sucesión de difíciles decisiones.** –Alzó la voz llamando la atención de todos los presentes. **–Y por ello es que se os va a compensar, a pesar de vuestro comportamiento inadecuado.** –Reprochó sin centrar su visión en ninguno de ellos. **–Es escuadrón de la Coronel Uri, ha tenido un gran número de bajas en los últimos tiempos…**

 **-¿Los traidores?** –Sonó ofendido en un susurro uno de los soldados. **–Ambos hombres clavaron su vista en él provocando que retomara el silencio al instante.**

 **-Cómo iba diciendo. El escuadrón de la Coronel ha tenido bajas, al igual que vosotros, pero se sabe que sus hombres son de una gran valía y aspiran a próximos ascensos. Seréis asignados a él, se os entrenara…** -Conforme hablaba y ante la quietud de los soldados, el caballero, dio por finalizada su presencia en el lugar. Los ánimos se habían calmado y con ello su presencia allí sobraba.

Se viró sobre sus talones, su objetivo inicial había sido el ala médica, y sabía que debido a esa interrupción ya le sería casi imposible llegar a tiempo para la intervención de su discípulo.

Apenas le costó minutos alcanzar su destino y como bien predijo la posibilidad de acceder había desaparecido. Un enfermero le informó brevemente de la situación, hacia minutos que había comenzado y la intervención duraría varias largas horas. Masculló entre dientes, antes de afirmar concediéndole, solo un cristal en uno de los pasillos podía permitirle ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio mirando a través del cristal. Los doctores se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo las instrucciones del cirujano especialista en este tipo de operaciones, mientras la figura estática de la castaña, ataviada con las ropas que le habían dado para mantener el espacio libre de contaminación externa, se mantenía estática mirando al muchacho tendido sobre la camilla, inerte y siendo monitoreado constantemente, sin ocultar su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados a causa de la impotencia que le suponía el estar ahí sin poder hacer nada.

 **-Señor.** –La voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, cuando un oficial de bajo rango se situó a su lado, esperando algún gesto para continuar. El moreno lo miró sin apenas moverse a lo que el oficial continuó. **–El General Hux ha dado orden de informarle de la llegada de la nave procedente de la antigua base de la resistencia.** –Esa información, valió lo suficiente para que el caballero prestara completa atención.

 **-¿Ya han llegado? Es demasiado pronto.**

 **-Desconozco las razones por las que han llegado antes. Pero el muchacho ha insistido numerosas veces en que quería verlo cuanto antes, que tenía algo que darle.** –El caballero alzó una ceja curios ante esa información, y con un gesto de la mano, le incitó a traerlos.

 **-Que venga también la doctora.** –No hizo falta una afirmación, para que el oficial saliera de inmediato en busca de ambos.

Fue cosa de pocos minutos lo que tardó el caballero en escuchar los pasos apresurados del menor, recorrer todo el pasillo, mientras que con cierta agitación, se dirigía directamente hacia él.

 **-¿Están bien?** -Se abalanzó contra el cristal pegando sus manos y frente contra él. El golpe alertó a los que en el interior se encontraban, incluso Uri sobresaltada se giró hacia el pequeño regañándole desde el otro lado. **-¿Estáis bien?** –Preguntaba a gritos contra el cristal, sabiendo que si no lo hacía así la castaña no podría escucharlo. Uri, se llevó una mano a la frente mientras afirmaba con cansancio. **-¿Y Yul? ¿Ese es Yul?** –Insistía, mientras miraba al muchacho sobre la mesa. **–¿Ese es Yul?** –Le inquirió a prisa al caballero, antes de volver a pegar su frente al cristal. **-¿Eso es su sangre? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿No está muerto verdad? ¡Uri! ¡¿No está muerto verdad?!**

 **-Ya para, para.** –El caballero tuvo que cogerlo en brazos para apartarlo del cristal, mientras este pataleaba para volver contra el cristal. **-¡Nut! ¡Basta!** –Alzó la voz, a la par que lo dejaba en el suelo y lo giraba para poder encararlo. **–Están operándolo y necesitan calma y tranquilidad, que des gritos no ayuda.** –El pequeño intentó por todos los medios mirar tras de él, mientras el mayor hablaba, no fue hasta que el Kylo se agachó y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, que el pequeño no se centró en sus palabras. **–Necesitan silencio.** –Repitió lentamente para que Nut entendiera, y eso pareció hacer cuando en silencio lo miró por largos segundos, hasta que al fin afirmó lentamente.

El caballero le permitió moverse al verlo en silencio, y este rápidamente se giró de nuevo para ver lo que ocurría en el interior, mientras los pasos de una segunda persona se escuchaban acercarse, hasta alcanzar al mayor, situándose a su lado.

 **-Sabía que estaba mal, pero no tan mal.** –Susurró la mujer mirando al igual que los otros dos a través del cristal.

 **-Es la columna vertebral.** –Informó escuetamente el caballero. Una mueca de preocupación se mostró en el rostro de la recién llegada, que conocedora de lo que suponía, sabia de lo difícil de la cirugía.

 **-Ya.** –Sonrió levemente. **–Fuimos los primeros en salir de la base, el resto han partido hacia la nueva ubicación.**

 **-¿No ha habido problema?**

– **Por el momento no, van sobre seguro. No repiten la ruta y buscan alternativas para no ser seguidos.** -El moreno afirmó satisfecho. **-Las naves que enviasteis se harán cargo del transporte, hasta que el destructor pueda moverse.**

– **No está listo aun, habéis llegado antes de lo que esperábamos.** –Una pequeña carcajada escapó de la mujer ante ese comentario, antes con un gesto señalar al pequeño.

– **Aquí el renacuajo tenía prisa.** –informó con sorna, provocando un gruñido por parte del pequeño. **–Ha estado todo el trayecto en la cabina insistiéndole a los pilotos para que se dieran prisa. No los ha dejado tranquilos ni un segundo. Y ya ni qué decir de lo mucho que insistía en tierra en buscar una nave para venir a ayudar. En cuanto supo que ya era seguro venir, se preparó y estuvo vigilando el cielo en todo momento.**

 **-¿Para qué tanta prisa?** –Preguntó curioso el moreno.

 **-¡Quería ayudar!** –se quejó sin apartarse del cristal, hasta que el pequeño recayó en algo e ignorando por primera vez el cristal, se viró para enfrentar al mayor, mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas. **–Además Leía me dio esto para ti. Dijo que no te lo diera hasta que la batalla acabara. Dijo que era muy importante y que lo guardara bien.** –Le enseñó un pequeño dispositivo de datos. La rostro de la doctora dejaba en claro como esa información por parte de Nut le había pillado por sorpresa, desvió su vista del pequeño al caballero. Estaba en silencio mirando fijamente el dispositivo sin moverse de su situación. **–No he mirado nada, dijo que era para ti.** –Se excusó antes de tiempo incomodo por el silencio. **–Lo prometo.** –Agregó mientras se removía de su posición con la mano en alto, esperando a que el caballero cogiera el dispositivo. Kylo miró por largo tiempo el dispositivo, hasta que Nut impaciente, le agarró la mano y se lo colocó en ella. **–De verdad que no lo he mirado.** –Le aseguró una última vez a ambos, antes de volver su atención en lo que ocurría tras el cristal.

 **-¿Sabes qué es?** –Habló sorprendentemente calmado hacia la doctora.

 **-No sabía que tenía algo así.** –Negó con la cabeza, curiosa de saber qué era lo que ese dispositivo podría contener. **–Pero imagino será importante.**

 **-Es posible…** -Fue apenas un susurró, sin apartar la vista del pequeño objeto en su mano. **-¿Te importa quedarte con Nut un rato más? Aún le quedan varias horas a la operación, tengo que saber qué es esto.**

 **-Si claro, no te preocupes, si hay algún cambio buscaré a alguien para que te avise.** –El caballero afirmó con la testa, en silencio dispuesto a salir del aquel hermético corredor, no sin antes pasar su mano por la cabellera del pequeño.

Las horas siguientes pasaron en silencio. Nut se movia de un lado a otro impaciente mientras miraba a través del cristal, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de los doctores. Kanna, a su lado buscaba una y otra forma de tranquilizarlo, ya fuera con simples comentarios, como ofreciéndole asiento o comida, pero nada de ello serbia. La situación era tensa, el rostro de la castaña al otro lado así lo demostraba, al igual que los intentos por acercarse hacia la mesa de operaciones que nunca llegaban a alcázar su objetivo por propio autocontrol.

Cuando el cansancio del pequeño hizo mella y se dejó caer sobre el banco corrido en la pared del corredor, los doctores dieron como finalizada la intervención.

 **-Ha ido bien.** –Le informó a la mujer. **–La recuperación y la rehabilitación será lenta, pero si es paciente y sigue las instrucciones no debería haber problema.** –Hizo una pausa mientras se retiraba los guantes. **–La prótesis está completamente integrada, el material es de la más alta calidad, por lo que el rechazo del mismo es casi imposible.**

 **-Entonces ¿podrá volver a andar?**

 **-Si no hay ningún problema durante su recuperación, sí.** –Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la castaña.

 **-¿Puedo acercarme?** –Preguntó mirando al muchacho tendido sobre la mesa. **–La afirmación del hombre, le dio pie a moverse, hasta que un sonido contra el cristal tras suyo le hizo pararse.**

 **-¡¿Qué ha dicho?!** –Se escuchó velado desde el otro lado al pequeño, que de nuevo con la frente pegada al cristal preguntaba a gritos.

 **-Por favor Nut compórtate.** –Le espetó desde el interior, vocalizando para que este pudiera entenderlo. **-¿Puede pasar?** –Preguntó al doctor que negó rotundo.

 **-Enseguida lo cambiaran a una de las habitaciones, ahí podrá verlo.**

 **-Entiendo.** –Agradeció la información, antes de girarse hacia el cartel. **-En cinco minutos podrás verlo.** –Le señaló con su mano en alto señalando la cifran, Nut arrugó la nariz al no entenderlo, hasta que la mujer a su lado se lo tradujo, entonces afirmó y apartándose del cristal quedó estático esperando a que sacaran a su primo.

No hizo falta esperar mucho, fue cuestión de minutos lo que los enfermeros y algunos droides tardaron en moverlo de estancia. Nut se apegó a su cama desde el primer momento en que lo vio aparecer por la puerta, mientras que el agotamiento en la castaña hacia mella y se quedaba rezagada.

 **-¿Dónde está Kylo?** –Preguntó dejándose caer sobre el banco. –Lo vi antes.

 **-Se fue.** –Se sentó junto a ella. **–Leia le dio algo a Nut…**

 **-¿Leia?** –Se sorprendió.

 **-Sí, me he enterado en cuanto hemos llegado aquí, no sabía nada Nut lo ha mantenido escondido hasta ahora, según ha dicho tenía que dárselo a Kylo, que era algo importante. En cuanto se lo ha dado se ha ido.** –Hizo una pausa ante el rostro de incomprensión que la castaña mostraba. **–Dejó dicho que le avisáramos en cuanto hubiera cambios, ahora mismo iba a avisar a un soldado para que le informara.**

 **-No hace falta, iré yo misma.** –Susurró escuetamente antes de añadir. **-¿Y hace cuanto que se ha ido?**

 **-Cerca de dos horas, quizás algo más, poco después de que llegáramos.** –La castaña afirmó con seriedad. Le preocupaba que era su madre podría haberle dejado. Se alzó y con un simple gesto se despidió de la doctora.

No le hizo falta preguntar a nadie por la ubicación del caballero. Se encaminó directamente hacia su estancia privada. Notó su presencia, estaba ahí, lo sabía. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, esperó pacientemente, notaba algo extraño, poco habitual en él. **–Kylo.** –Lo llamó en un susurro ante la falta de movimiento al otro lado. Esperó un par de minutos, hasta que un segundo llamado ocasionó que la puerta se abrirá, apenas lo suficiente para que Uri entrara.

Se adentró en la escancia y buscó con la mirada al caballero. Caminaba dándole la espalda hacia la cama, se sentó con pesadez sobre ella. Uri cerró la compuerta, antes de acercarse a él. No le veía la cara, pero algo había pasado lo tenía claro, sus movimientos y comportamiento así lo demostraban.

Se acercó él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo vio. Tenía el rostro marcado por las lágrimas. Alzó sus manos a su rostro, antes de pasarlas por la cabellera. **–Lo sabía.** –Susurró el caballero, sin alzar la vista. **–Ella lo sabía todo, no sé en qué momento lo supo, o como lo supo, pero lo sabía.** –Habló con dificultad. **–Incluso lo del bebe.** –Hizo una pausa para coger aire. **–Preparó todo para que escaparan los máximos posibles, poniéndose en el frente como carnada. Me perdona por lo que hice, que sabía que ese momento llegaría, y que no me guarda rencor.** –Uri se acercó en apenas un par de pasos hasta el para rodearlo con sus brazos.

El caballero rompió a llorar escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña. Se aferró a sus ropas, mientras notaba las manos de su mujer pasearse por su espalda. **-Maldita sea Uri.** –Un lamento camuflado en queja. **–Me ha pedido que haga lo que haga, escoja el camino que escoja, no le arrebate la decisión de elegir su propio camino a su nieto.** –Se separó lentamente, lo suficiente para poder apoyar su frente contra la de la castaña. **–No quiere que le robemos la posibilidad de vivir una vida lejos de esto.**

 **-¿Y tú qué quieres?** –Le preguntó aferrando su rostro entre sus manos, para mirarlo fijamente, mientras retiraba con sus pulgares el resto de lágrimas.

 **-No lo sé.**


	51. Chapter 51

Cap 51: Nombramiento

 **-¿Estás seguro?** –La pregunta de Uri captó la atención del caballero que con seriedad dudó unos instantes antes de afirmar. **–Esto rompe los esquemas que teníamos con respecto a la resistencia.**

 **-Ya está decidido. Solo concederé este indulto. Ni uno más.**

 **-Un indulto demasiado grande y duradero.** –Uri frunció el ceño no muy segura, pero la convicción del caballero le demostró que no iba a retractarse de su decisión. Suspiró derrotada antes de girarse hacia uno de sus soldados que con un pequeño dispositivo en la mano, estaba dispuesto a marchar en cuanto se diera la orden.

 **-Sabes lo que hay que hacer, con precaución. Diles a los muchachos que se muevan con cautela, quiero que esto llegue sin fisuras hasta su destino.** –El soldado afirmó y guardó cuidadosamente el dispositivo entre sus vestimentas antes de moverse junto con otros tres soldados saliendo de aquel lugar.

 **-No estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión.**

 **-Tú nunca estás de acuerdo.** –Le espetó con desgana Kylo al General, que con los brazos cruzados se paraba en firme, retándolos a ambos con la mirada ya uniformado mientras veía como ambos acababan de alistarse. **-Nos beneficiara, será un puerto libre, un foco de mercenarios de los que tirar cuando sea necesario.**

 **-No me refería a esa parte. ¿Un punto neutral en la galaxia? Eso no es factible, no para la Primera Orden. Mucho menos si conlleva el pactar con la resistencia.**

 **-Lo será en cuanto hagan el comunicado.** –Agregó el caballero, volviendo su atención de nuevo a los otros dos. **–El reporte sobre resistencia se dará a conocer esta misma tarde, al igual que el nombramiento de un nuevo Líder Supremo. Cuando eso se haga no habrá forma de que rechacen una decisión nuestra. Y nadie tiene porque saber que pactamos con la resistencia, será un puerto neutral como lo fue Nixus, nadie excepto tu llegó a saber quién era realmente el nuevo Solo.**

 **-Estáis demasiado confiados de que todos vuestros planes saldrán como esperáis.**

 **-No te equivoques, sabemos que no será fácil, costara trabajo, mucho y quizás más de una vida, por no decir el tiempo que nos supondrá poner todo en funcionamiento hasta que se acaten las normas que impongamos. Pero cuando lo hagamos, el riesgo habrá merecido la pena.** –La confianza que mostraba la castaña en sus palabras, al igual que en su temperamento renovado tras el descanso absoluto de varios días, la tildaban de un carácter que hacía tiempo no se veía en ella.

 **-¿Y qué papel juego yo en todo esto?** –Espetó desviando la mirada molesto.

 **-¿Qué papel quieres jugar? El mismo de siempre.** –El moreno lo miró de arriba abajo, mientras se colocaba los guantes del uniforme. **–Se igual de arrogante y pedante como has sido hasta ahora. Cumple con tus obligaciones de General y contrata mercenarios cuando sea necesario para los trabajos sucios.**

 **-Y guárdate de Miller, no se fía aun de nosotros, hagamos lo que hagamos debemos hacerlo a espalda suya.** –aconsejó esta vez la castaña una última vez antes de ya con el uniforme completo sentarse en una de la sillas que se habían dispuesto en el cuarto del caballero. Hux lo imitó con molestia, golpeado con fuerza la silla contra el suelo al moverla. Y el caballero poco después los siguió.

 **-Se de lo que me tengo que guardar, me he hecho cargo de todo esto por muchos años, no penséis que sabéis más que yo en este aspecto. Hay cosas que he hecho y ni vosotros ni Snoke han sabido nuca.** –Los señaló con cierto orgullo. **–Se moverme tan bien como tú por la galaxia.** -Se había dirigido directamente a la castaña.

 **-Bien.** –Cortó las quejas del pelirrojo. **-Es hora de dejar todo claro, no podemos seguir haciendo este tipo de reuniones constantemente, hoy tenemos que atar lo necesario para los próximos meses.** –Kylo empezó a hablar apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. **-En cuanto recuperemos el control debemos comenzar a reagrupar tropas. Las bases que se han perdido se deben recuperar de inmediato, tú te encargaras de ello. Retoma tu puesto y hazte valer, demuéstrales a todos que aun vales para el cargo.** –Se dirigió explícitamente al pelirrojo que con un pequeño gruñido afirmó. **–Uri, ya que la orden del médico te impedirá estar en el campo de batalla, aprovecha tu situación en los puestos de mando. Busca la forma de ir reorganizando a tus hombres para la nueva base, y encárgate de nuestros destacamentos. Se prudente, tendrás mil ojos tras de ti.**

 **-Preparare un equipo eficiente para cada uno.** –Ambos afirmaron, una más convencida que el otro, pero afirmaron.

– **Yo me encargaré de la resistencia. No voy a ceder en darles caza, pero aceptaré una tregua solo para firmar el pacto. Dos puntos en la galaxia sin poder de ninguno de los bandos.** –Señaló mientras encendía una pequeña pantalla holográfica.

 **-Esta es la parte que menos me convence.** –Resopló el general mirando el mapa. **–Tanta insistencia con acabar con ellos y ahora pensáis darle un reducto en el que guarecerse, bajo consentimiento vuestro. Es ilógico. Si tanto queréis asegurarle un futuro a vuestro renacuajo, deberíais centraros en aniquilar a los que quedan con vida. No compartir con ellos su protección.**

 **-Tengo mis motivos para hacer esto.** –Kylo dio por zanjado el tema con solo esa frase.

 **-De todas formas no será un reducto, será un puerto mercantil, usaré inhibidores, en cuanto tenga capacidad crearé un escudo de naves que vigilaran la entrada y salida. No me importará si son nuestros o de ellos, dentro no habrá bandos y se aseguraran rutas para que no se pueda rastrear o seguir a ninguno del bando contrario a la hora de marchar. Hablaré con Maz para que me ayude con ello.** –Uri dio la información buscando omitir el tema referente con su futuro hijo, pero la insistencia del pelirrojo se hizo palpable con su siguiente pregunta.

 **-¿Y el segundo punto?**

 **-El segundo punto será un área restringida en uno de los planetas en los que haya una de nuestras bases. Solo unos pocos señalados de la resistencia conocerán su ubicación, únicamente para ellos. Ninguno de sus miembros podrá acceder aparte de ellos ni acercarse a la base. De ser así el pacto quedaría roto y se tomaría como una amenaza.** –Le respondió el caballero mirándolo fijamente claramente molesto. **–Pero eso habrá que pactarlo, si no hay acuerdo con la resistencia, esta opción se descartará.**

Hux rodó los ojos cansado antes de volver a preguntar. **-¿Y los cadetes? ¿Y los soldados que llegaron hace unos días? ¿Y la academia?**

 **-Tú creaste una nueva academia, te querías llevar a mis cadetes allí –** le recordó Uri **-La usaremos. Adiestrare a los cadetes que hay disponibles ahora mismo, y a los soldados que el otro día tan amablemente me disteis.** –fue una clara queja. **–Serán nuestros destacamentos.** –Se señaló así misma y a los otros dos. **–Mientras los preparo hay que buscar la forma de crear nuevas academias. El número de miembros se disparará en cuanto retomemos el control de la galaxia, especialmente tras la derrota casi al completo de la resistencia.**

El pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio a la par que ocultaba su rostro tras su mano. **–Hay dos bases que ya se habían señalado con anterioridad como posibles ubicaciones de academias. Si esto progresa sin problemas, quizás pudiera poner en marcha su construcción sin las quejas de Miller ni ninguno de los suyos. Después de todo era algo que ya estaba planteado de cara a futuro. Snoke mismo dio su visto bueno.**

 **-Bien, entonces encárgate de ello.** –Señaló Kylo sorprendido por la sugerencia por parte del pelirrojo.

 **-También hay una serie de bases abandonadas que ya disponen de academias, están obsoletas, pero aun en condiciones aceptables para que se utilicen.** –Señaló en el mapa la situación de varias de ellas.

 **-¿Muy obsoletas?** –Mostró interés la castaña, el pelirrojo hizo un claro gesto de que así era. **–Si me es posible prefiero una de esas, cuando estén acondicionadas.** –Habló directamente al caballero.

 **-No creo que haya problema, por lo demás, hay que reorganizarse, mover a las tropas eficientemente, hacer el trabajo de forma que nadie de la cúpula actual pueda rebatirnos nada ni cree una división dentro de la Orden que nos perjudique. Si esto sale bien, en cuestión de unos años nadie podrá reclamar nada, ni siquiera sobre nuestros movimientos externos.**

 **-Jamás pensé que formaría parte en algo así, mucho menos con vosotros.** –Agregó Hux reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. **–Me parece surrealista.**

 **-¿Algo más?** –Preguntó esta vez el caballero ignorando al general.

 **-Si.** –Hux lo interrumpió de nuevo mientras clavaba su vista en el techo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo. **–Ya que me he visto arrastrado a esto, no quiero que mis propios hombres no me respeten. Quiero el mismo trato que os tienen a vosotros, y la misma consideración. Al igual que en caso de que alguien externo o interno de la orden pudiera tener algún lazo personal conmigo y yo considerara que fuera necesaria su protección, se le custodiará al igual que se hará con vuestros allegados y/o prole.** –Señaló con la mano el estómago de la castaña sin siquiera desviar la mirada del techo. **–Un punto neutro en el que la resistencia no pueda atacar, sin filtraciones de información, con los privilegios necesarios y una protección que garantice su seguridad y crecimiento.** –Uri alzó una ceja incrédula a la vez que divertida.

 **-Hecho.** –Concedió sin dudar, provocando que el pelirrojo elevara la cabeza para mirar a la castaña. **–No tengo nada en contra de tu prole. Si respetas la mía, hare lo mismo con la tuya. Ahora, si en algún momento incumples el trato, no dudaré en hacer lo mismo.** –Le tendió la mano al general, que tras un segundo se incorporó para estrechársela ante la sorpresa del moreno que no entendía ese cambio brusco en la situación.

 **-Es con vosotros con quien tengo el problema, no con ese renacuajo.** –retó en última instancia a ambos mientras mantenía la mano aun agarrada de la castaña. **–Ahora dicho esto, tengo más habilidades de las que creéis.** –Dejó caer ese dato dispuesto a que si de una forma u otra se cumplían sus peticiones, tomaría tanto partido en la situación como los otros dos harían.

Fue cosa de otra media hora, lo que tardaron en exponer todas las pautas que iban a seguir en los próximos meses. Alcanzaron más acuerdos de los que en inicio habían pensado que lograrían. Y con ello se sorprendieron gratamente al ver la cantidad de puntos en común que habían aceptado.

Cuando abandonaron la estancia ya pasaba del medio día en aquel planeta, cada uno retomó sus tareas. Inclusive sus soldados habían adquirido algunas tareas que debían llevar a cabo junto a otros destacamentos. Los tres se dividieron, había mucho que hacer para el poco tiempo que restaba hasta que todas las tropas fueran movilizadas. Los dos varones se encaminaron sin más tardar hacia la sala de mando.

En la mañana la información sobre la resistencia había llegado, Miller y otro puñado de oficiales habían decidido encargarse ellos mismos de la estrategia que se llevaría a cabo y por su parte Caballero y General demostraron que no estaban de acuerdo. Una enorme disputa previa a la reunión en el cuarto del primero, había dejado en claro que a pesar de aun no ser nombrados en público como tal, eran ellos quienes dictaban las órdenes. Por ello mismo no dudaron en plantear las pautas a seguir antes de que no hubiera forma de reunirse en privado tras el nombramiento.

En cuanto eso ocurriera todo sería un caos, el título de Líder Supremo acarreaba responsabilidades que ambos sabían que no se podían ignorar. Y los hombros del General no quedarían libres de peso cuando retomara su puesto y funciones.

Uri por su parte se encaminó hacia el ala médica. Se le había hecho costumbre visitar al muchacho antes de comenzar con sus deberes. Hacía ya días que había sido operado, la prótesis funcionaba bien, o eso pensaban los doctores, y la consciencia del joven a pesar de haber tardado días en llegar, le sobrevino entre dolores de los cuales la castaña fue más que consciente al estar acompañándolo.

 **-¿Qué tal estas? ¿Hacen efecto los calmantes?** –Preguntó con preocupación, tras sentarse en el pequeño taburete que no se apartaba de la cama de Yul.

Le retiró los mechones del rostro mientras acariciaba su frente. Un suspiro de cansancio fue la única respuesta del muchacho antes de abrir sus ojos.

Se encontraba postrado en cama día y noche, boca abajo, apenas había podido levantarse un par de veces con ayuda de los enfermeros y aun se le hacía casi imposible el creer que podría caminar por sí mismo.

 **-Mínimamente.** –Confesó mirando a la mujer. **–Me los administran cada dos horas y aun así no duran el tiempo suficiente.** –Hizo un amago por incorporarse pero un pinchazo en la espalda evito que pudiera.

 **-No te muevas. El doctor ya dijo que te resultaría difícil por un par de semanas.** –Le aconsejó ayudándolo de nuevo a tumbarse como había estado en un principio. **-¿Y las piernas?**

 **-Las noto.** –Sonrió levemente con el cansancio aun pesando sobre su ánimo. **–Algo es algo ¿no?** –Bromeó en busca de liberar un poco a la castaña de esa preocupación perenne que mostraba cada vez que estaba con él.

 **-Sí, algo es.** –Suspiró. Se incorporó sobre el taburete y paseó su vista por la estancia, el último droide de asistencia estaba por abandonarla y esperó paciente a que así fuera. **–¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste hace tiempo?** –Preguntó captando la atención del menor. **–Querías vivir tranquilo.** –Yul afirmó lo que pudo sin comprender que buscaba la mayor. **–Te dije que cuando acabara todo te conseguiría un lugar tranquilo.** –Informó.

 **-Un lugar tranquilo para mí, es una utopía que no puede existir.**

 **-No es una utopía, Kylo, Hux y yo hemos estado hablando.** –Comenzó tras ver que definitivamente estaban solos. Se inclinó levemente sobre el camastro para no tener que alzar la voz. **–Vamos a pactar con la resistencia. Dos reductos neutrales.**

 **-¿Con la resistencia? No va a dar resultado**. –Señaló contrariado. **–Y mucho menos después de lo que hicisteis.**

 **-Lo sé, pero Leia dejó un mensaje para Kylo, él cree que apoyándonos en eso puede hacerse.**

 **-No hay forma que ni conociendo ese mensaje, diga lo que diga, acepten un trato con vosotros.**

 **-Hay a alguien en la resistencia que puede le interese, e incluso a Rey, es algo que quizás le influya cara al futuro.**

 **-Explícate.**

 **-Leia dejo un último deseo, uno expresamente para Kylo a sabiendas de lo que teníamos planeado. Que nuestro hijo creciera sin la influencia de un bando en concreto. Esta más que claro que será usuario de la fuerza, no hay forma de que no lo sea. Y ella pidió que le permitiéramos escoger.** -Las palabras de la castaña apenas salían en un susurro, mientras el rostro del muchacho poco a poco se transformaba en la clara evidencia de la incredulidad. **-Quiere que no le hagamos lo que de alguna forma te hicimos a ti.**

 **-¿Y mi maestro está de acuerdo?**

 **-En cierta manera fue su idea.**

 **-Se me hace imposible creer que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido aun quiera intentar pactar con la resistencia.**

 **-Yul, yo tampoco creo que se fácil, pero si no lo intentamos nunca sabremos si puede o no ser real.** –Se llevó una mano a la frente con desesperación, sentía tanta o más inseguridad con respecto a ese plan, que no sabía cuál podría ser el resultado. **–Aunque temo por la vida de mi hijo. Si ellos hacen lo mismo que nosotros hicimos, nadie me asegurara que en cierto momento incumplan el pacto. Hemos sido los primeros en traicionarlos.**

 **-Por eso mismo no creo que eso sea factible.** –Uri chistó la lengua con molestia, a la par que el muchacho volvía a hacer un amago por levantarse. Uri corrió a impedírselo pero este negó. **–Ayúdame, no aguanto más tiempo así. –** Pidió a lo que la castaña tras unos segundos accedió a su pesar. **–¿Y yo que tengo que ver en ese plan? –** Preguntó una vez que se había incorporado hasta quedar sentado.

 **-Quiero que tengas la vida que te arrebatamos, al igual que mi pequeño. No confiaré a nadie más que a ti su protección. Seréis anónimos en un planeta que nadie os conoce, podréis vivir como civiles.**

 **-Eso no es factible. Ya estoy atado a la Primera Orden por demasiadas cosas. No puedo abandonar así como así. He sido entrenado con un fin, después de todo lo que hemos vivido se me hace imposible no alcanzar esa meta.**

 **-No sería ahora, llevaría su tiempo, no pienso obligarte te lo planteo como una alternativa. Solo piénsalo.** –Se paseó la mano por la nuca, mirando hacia un lateral en la estancia. **–De a partir de ahora escogerás todo lo que desees, no pienso obligarte a nada. Eres libre.** –Añadió sintiéndose culpable de la situación del muchacho. **–Pero quiero que sepas, que Kylo piensa igual que yo. Te lo has ganado, tanto como para confiarte algo tan valioso.** –El muchacho quedó en silencio mirando atentamente a la mujer en su frente por largos minutos.

 **-Entonces ¿Quién entrenaría a vuestro hijo?** –Preguntó definitivamente.

 **-Tú, Kylo, yo y…**

 **-Y Rey imagino si queréis darle la oportunidad de elegir. Eso claro si sigue con vida, que no lo sabéis.** –Uri afirmó levemente. Yul rodó los ojos. **-¿Pretendéis que ese niño sea intocable en toda la galaxia?** –La castaña reiteró el gesto. **-¡Estáis locos! ¡No hay forma de que eso ocurra!**

 **-No será intocable, solo lo protegeremos de amenazas externas. Si algo se tuerce con la Primera Orden es muy probable que de saberse su existencia fueran por él. Al igual que si en la resistencia alguien quiere usarlo en nuestra contra.**

 **-¿Entonces ocultareis su existencia a la resistencia?**

 **-Solo unos pocos sabrían de él, al igual que de la Primera Orden.** –El joven resopló mientras alzaba sus manos al rostro negando. **–Por eso es que siendo anónimos ambos podríais vivir tranquilamente, si nosotros hacemos bien nuestro trabajo tú, y mi pequeño no tendríais problemas, podrías dedicarte a lo que quisieras, ser granjero o comerciante, incluso tener familia…**

 **-Ya tengo una familia.** –Cortó serio mirando a la castaña fijamente, que poco a poco con sus explicaciones había comenzado a exaltarse. **–Vosotros sois mi familia.** –Reiteró. Uri abrió los ojos mirándolo atentamente, mientras que el muchacho no apartaba la vista de ella. La mujer movió sus labios un par de veces pero nada salió de ellos. No sabía que decir, aquellas palabras le habían pillado por sorpresa, ella los consideraba familia, a él al igual que a su primo, pero nunca creyó que fuera igual desde el otro lado. El muchacho alargó sus manos hasta alcanzar las de la castaña para evitar que se ocultara tras ellas, en cuanto desvió su vista perpleja hacia el suelo, apretando los labios con fuerza intentando controlarse a sí misma. **–No necesito más.** –Susurró antes de notar el abrazo de la castaña que aferrándose a él no pudo evitar un leve susurro.

 **-Lo siento.** –Susurró al fin volviendo a alzar la mirada tras unos segundos de silencio. **–Nunca pensé en que llegarías a este extremo.** –Se culpó nuevamente.

 **-Todo pasa por algún motivo.** -No le reprochaba nada de lo que había hecho, ni acusaba a nadie de su estado actual. La separó levemente como pudo soportando los pinchazos que la espalda le daba en cada movimiento. **–Me lo pensaré, hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de que eso que planteáis sea factible.** –Le indicó a lo que la mujer afirmó. **–Así que ahora, deja de llorar, hoy es el día, el gran día. No puedes salir al frente de las tropas con los ojos así.** –Le sugirió con cierta sorna que logró sonsacarle una sonrisa a la castaña que apartándose levemente afirmó una nueva vez.

 **-Pediré que te ayuden para que puedas estar presente.** –Habló mientras se alzaba en pie buscando a alguien para darle directrices.

 **-No hace falta.** –Rio al verla moverse. **–Me tendrán informado, una de las enfermeras habla por los codos.** –Añadió con diversión. **–Te vendría bien para tu red de informadores, no sé cómo lo hace pero se entera de todo.** –La castaña se paró en seco mirándolo con una ceja en alto, sin saber si reír o tomarlo como una amenaza. **–Tranquila, sabe de todo, pero no tanto como cree.** –Uri respiró aliviada.

 **-Sea como sea mandaré a alguien, tú has sido también parte de todo para lograr esto. Debes estar presente igual que el resto, te lo mereces como el que más. –** Yul sonrió escuetamente, dándose por rendido ante la convicción de esa mujer, y con un leve gesto le dio permiso para buscar a quien fuera que le iba a aportar esa ayuda que la castaña reclamaba.

Después de eso las horas se sucedieron hasta alcanzar la tarde. Los pasillos de aquella aun maltrecha base se llenaron poco a poco de soldados uniformados. Oficiales y superiores se afanaban por que sus tropas estuvieran preparadas. Las naves se iban alistando, todas y cada una de ellas. El rumor de que se pondrían en marcha en contra de la resistencia había corrido como la pólvora, y pocos eran los que aún no sabían a que se debía tanta movilización. Incluso algunos especulaban sobre cuáles eran los destinos a los que serían asignados.

 **-En breve estará todo listo, ya se ha dado orden de que se posicionen.** –Informaba un soldado al grupo de oficiales que llevaban la base a la vez que al Caballero y al propio General.

 **-Bien, avísanos en cuanto todos estén en posición.** –Ordenó el veterano, antes de dirigir su vista hacia el Kylo y Hux. **–Veo que se han ataviado con sus mejores galas**. –Ironizó mirándolos de pies a cabeza.

 **-La situación lo requería.** –Imitó su tono el pelirrojo. **–Después de todo no siempre se nombra a un nuevo Líder Supremo.**

 **-Ya, y es algo que aún no debería haber pasado**. –La acusación fue notoria para los presentes, mientras que el hombre se viraba para atravesar el pasillo que los separaba del palco improvisado. La mueca molesta del moreno ante esas palabras no se ocultó, su ceño fruncido y vista clavada en la espalda del mayor así lo demostraban, hizo amago por dar un paso en frente en contra suya, pero la mano de Hux en su brazo lo detuvo.

 **-Es cuestión de minutos.** –Le recordó en apenas un susurro. **–En cuanto el nombramiento sea hecho público no podrá volver a hablarnos de esa forma. No lo estropees en el último momento.** –Le aconsejó antes de ponerse en marcha tras Miller, no sin antes virarse una última vez para añadir. **–Me habéis arrastrado a todo esto, así que no lo arruines por una simple acusación. Es algo que trae implícito el cargo. Asúmelo.**

 **-Cierra la maldita boca Hux.** –Escupió en un susurro antes de imitarlo y caminar hacia el frente.

La luz del atardecer les sobrevino en el rostro. Miraron a su alrededor, era un palco amplio, los oficiales de mayor rango se encontraban ya situados en sus posiciones, hablando entre ellos, mientras las tropas en la explanada a su frente acababan de reorganizarse. Kylo desvió su vista hacia su derecha. Uri lo miraba desde su posición, su cargó le obligaba a estar entre los otros Coroneles.

La castaña le hizo un gesto, sencillo, pero de claro apoyo, e inmediatamente se cuadró llamando la atención de los que los que la rodeaban, que al verla no tardaron en imitarla. La presencia de los superiores les exigía esa muestra de respeto y así lo hicieron. Sonrió levemente con socarronería al ver los rostros de extrañeza de los oficiales al ver a quien hacía referencia ese respeto.

Desvió su vista momentos después hasta clavarla en la para nada poco llamativa presencia de su discípulo más apartado en uno de los extremos del palco. Se encontraba sentado en una especie de silla que un droide de asistencia se encargaba de mover. Le hizo un gesto desde la distancia al que no tardó en corresponder el caballero.

 **-Parece que nadie ha querido perderse este momento.** –Burló Hux cuando Kylo se situó a su costado, mientras señalaba hacia el inicio de la pista donde Nut y la doctora acompañaban a los soldados.

 **-Así debe ser.** –Respondió escuetamente. **–Han formado parte de esto.**

 **-Quizás os arrepintáis en un futuro precisamente de eso.** –Sentenció, posicionándose con la mirada al frente, mientras Miller se situaba dispuesto a dar el anuncio.

 **-Hoy.** –Comenzó el veterano situándose al frente y dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes. **–Tras los muchos sucesos que nos acontecieron en los días previos, es el momento de retomar el control de la situación. –** Su tono elevado y autoritario no requería de gritos para que todos sintieran respeto hacia él. **–La muerte de nuestro querido Líder Supremo Snoke, y el ataque de la resistencia nos supuso un duro golpe. Pero es hora de mirar de nuevo al frente, coger de nuevo nuestras armas y encaminarnos una vez más hacia el objetivo que todos tenemos en común.** –El hombre se giró levemente para mirar a ambos. **–Nos hemos visto obligados a desconfiar de nuestros propios compañeros y eso se ha acabado, la nueva era de la Primera Orden ha de comenzar y por consiguiente un nuevo Líder Supremo debe ser nombrado.** –Dio un paso hacia atrás a la par que el caballero caminaba hasta el frente situándose a su lado. **–Este hombre, Kylo Ren, discípulo de nuestro Líder Supremo Snoke, ostentará a partir de este momento ese título, con todo nuestro apoyo, para guiarnos hacia la victoria y el control de la galaxia.** –Hizo un gesto hacia el caballero, antes de apartarse para dejarlo al frente de las tropas. **–Es su turno.** –Susurró en voz baja, mientras que las miradas de los oficiales mostraban su desconcierto ante esa noticia que apenas había sido publicada para la cúpula.

El moreno cogió aire y soltándolo muy despacio clavo su vista en las tropas. **–Los recientes informes nos han confirmado que durante la batalla escaparon más miembros de la resistencia de lo que esperábamos en un principio.** –Inició imponente con el ceño fruncido. **–Y es por eso que ahora, con las fuerzas renovadas entre nuestras filas, con nuestras tropas de nuevo preparadas, saldremos en su búsqueda, la más masiva que hasta ahora hayamos dirigido en su contra. Es nuestra oportunidad. Sabemos el rumo que tomaron. Tenemos las coordenadas de su ubicación temporal. Es hora de acabar con ellos de una vez, destruirlos para que ya nadie vuelva a oponerse a nuestro poder y presencia en la galaxia.** –Conforme hablaba su tono se alzaba, mientras gesticulaba con ambas manos enfatizando sus palabras. **-Hoy, el General Hux bajo mis directrices, llevará nuestras tropas en su contra.** –Hux se movió hacia su lado afirmando con la cabeza y manteniendo su pose orgullosa con el rostro en alto. **–Arrasaremos con ellos hasta que no quede ni uno.**

Pocas palabras más hicieron falta por parte del pelirrojo una vez que le tocó hablar. Las tropas rápidamente se movilizaron como se dispuso. Las órdenes se sucedieron rápidamente. Los oficiales dejaron su puesto para reunirse con sus tropas y las naves poco a poco comenzaron a elevar el vuelo inundando el cielo de ellas.

 **-Es tu momento, haz que recobren el respeto que nos tenían.** –Le sugirió el caballero a Hux.

El pelirrojo chistó la lengua con molestia. **–Yo nunca he perdido el respeto que me tenían por propia voluntad.** –Dejó en claro mientras se encaminaba al igual que el resto hacia una de las naves.

El caballero lo ignoró, mientras lo veía pasar. Se dirigía hacia la castaña y con un gestó esta lo siguió. Aunque las intenciones eran que Uri no acudiera a la batalla, esta primera salida tras el nombramiento requería de su presencia. Todo estaba listo, bajo estricta vigilancia de la castaña. La nave que los guiaría hacia el lugar estaba completamente pilotada por cadetes y soldados de la academia con claras instrucciones. Ese día tenían una tarea más aparte de perseguir a la resistencia. Debían consensuar el pacto. Una muestra, un indicio o una señal bastaría para que se pusiera en marcha. El ataque en si era una fachada para que el objetivo real se alcanzara.

 **-¿Está todo listo?** –Preguntó el caballero una vez que se adentraron en su nave.

 **-Solo falta que des la señal.** –Informó. **–Líder Supremo.** –Añadió con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro. Los presentes en la cabina se viraron divertidos hacia el moreno esperando la orden.

Una mueca de orgullo se mostró en el rostro de la castaña, mientras que firme e imponente alzaba la voz. **–Enciendan motores, no podemos consentir que Hux llegue antes que nosotros.** –Algunos de los presentes rieron por lo bajo antes de volver su atención a sus puesto poniendo en marcha la nave, era el primer día de la nueva era de la Primera Orden.

Fue cosa de poco tiempo, los rumbos de las naves ya estaban previamente fijados. Aparecieron en una galaxia lejana, en un pequeño planeta. Las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar las naves que circundaban la zona, al igual que los reportes que poco a poco se iban comunicando entre las tropas.

 **-Varias de nuestras naves han alcanzado el punto fijado.** –Informaba un oficial frente a una de las pantallas.

 **-Las naves están a la espera de órdenes para descender.** –Añadió otro virándose hacia la Coronel y el Caballero.

 **-¿Hay alguna noticia?** –Preguntó el caballero a su mujer que junto a uno de los cadetes no despegaban la vista de la pantalla.

 **-Aun no, la información ha llegado es lo único que sé, pero no hay respuesta.**

 **-¿Si sus naves no se mueven es buena o mala señal?** –Preguntó con preocupación el cadete.

 **-Mala, no hay forma de retener nuestras tropas en espera a que den una respuesta.** –Se giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de uno de los oficiales. **–Informa a Hux, que se movilicen.** –El oficial afirmó antes de ponerse con lo ordenado. **–Que las naves desciendan.**

Los minutos pasaban lentos, la tensión en los rostros de los presentes se evidenciaba conforme las naves poco a poco iban acercando. El caballero miraba repetidas veces a la castaña que negaba con la cabeza. Aun no recibían respuesta.

Una serie de puntos en las pantallas confirmaron la presencia de las naves de la resistencia. **–Están huyendo.** -Informó un soldado.

 **-No han aceptado.** –Sentenció el caballero. Uri suspiró con cansancio apoyando su peso sobre las manos en el puesto en el que se encontraba.

 **-Entonces ya sabes que hay que hacer.** -Kylo afirmó a las palabras de la castaña.

 **-Que todas las tropas se movilicen, acosen a las naves enemigas y abátanlos antes de que salgan al espacio.** –La orden se transfirió hasta la nave del General que en base a ella supo cuál era el resultado de la negociación.

Las unidades de la Primera Orden iniciaron la persecución. Los movimientos de la resistencia delataban que habían salido buscando escapar de ese ataque. Las primeras naves de menor tamaño por parte de la resistencia comenzaron a caer. Kylo mantenía su ceño fruncido conforme veía como los X-Fighter se afanaban por hacerles frente a los TIE, a la vez que el resto de las naves se movia con facilidad entre el terreno de aquel planeta que les facilitaba la huida gracias a su pequeño tamaño.

La situación no pintaba bien para la resistencia, esquivaban numerosos ataques pero aun así las bajas iban en aumento y sus números comenzaron a verse afectados. Una de las naves, un X-Fighter se apartó de la ruta de escape. Uri y Kylo afinaron sus miradas fijas en esa nave.

 **-¿Esa es…?** –Preguntó levemente el caballero desde su posición. La Coronel se quedó callada por largos segundos, antes de reaccionar.

 **-¡Lo es! ¡Las comunicaciones!** –gritó captando la atención de los presentes. Los encargados de las comunicaciones fijaron rápidamente su atención en sus pantallas, un canal seguro se abrió, el silencio inundó la nave, habían dado la información para que pudieran contactar con ellos por ese canal sin que el resto de las tropas de la Primera Orden pudieran interceder.

 **-¡Aceptamos!** –Gritó antes de maldecir Poe al otro lado. **-¡Maldita sea aceptamos!** –Reiteró mientras se afanaba por escapar de varios TIEs. **–¡Ahora dejarnos ir!** –El odio se notaba en la voz del piloto que a disgusto aceptaba el trato.

 **-Como sabemos que cumpliréis el trato.**

 **-¡Maz! ¡Ella os lo confirmará!**

– **Nunca se os presentara una oportunidad igual.** –Sentenció con severidad el caballero. **–No os perderé el rastro, respetaré la tregua hasta que el pacto sea firmado. Pero no os quitaré el ojo de encima.**

 **-¡¿Qué más quieres?! Habéis matado a nuestros compañeros, nos habéis traicionado y aun desconfiáis de nuestra palabra.** –Se ofendió. **–No tenéis ningun derecho para hacerlo.** –Uri miró al caballero el piloto tenía razón aunque le costase confiar.

 **-Si el día que señalemos no aparecéis en esa ubicación, hoy os parecerá un regalo en comparación con lo que movilizare para acabar con vosotros.**

 **-Ya entendí maldita sea. Estaremos si con ello nos libramos de vosotros por un tiempo.** –Escupió las palabras, antes de hacer una filigrana para alejar a los TIEs que lo perseguían buscando una salida para escapar. Kylo se mantuvo en silencio un momento, hasta que con una señal dio permiso para que prosiguieran con el plan.

Hux recibió la información y en cuestión de minutos movilizó a las tropas de forma que sin que fuera evidente, dejaran escapar a las naves de la resistencia. Varias cayeron en el proceso, pero fueron las mínimas en comparación a las que hubieran sido si Poe no hubiera intercedido.

 **-Está hecho.** –Sentenció la castaña.

 **-Así es.** –Apenas susurró en cuanto la castaña se situó a su lado, mientras veía, ahora desde la distancia de su nave, como los miembros de la resistencia haciendo filigranas intentaban evadir las naves que Hux había movilizado con la intención de que pudieran escapar. **-Es lo que mi madre quería.**

Observó en silencio como los reductos de la resistencia escapaban una vez más, con expreso consentimiento suyo el nuevo Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Era un indulto que nunca más se repetiría y que de alguna forma alguien en la galaxia en algún momento calificaría, y sin equivocarse, de muestra de los resquicios de luz que aún se afanaban por no abandonarlo y mantenerlo a salvo de la oscuridad, para llegado el arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia el camino que desde un comienzo debió haber tomado.

Quería dejar esta vez una pequeña nota: Solo queda un capitulo, y he pensado que tras ese fic quiero hacer un "Preguntas y respuestas" por lo que si estáis interesados en preguntarle algo a mis OCs, a los pjs oficiales (que responderán conforme al fic) o a mí, os invito a que dejéis tantas preguntas como queráis en los comentarios, responderé a todas ellas independientemente del número. Gracias por leer mi trabajo.


	52. Chapter 52

Cap 52: Acuerdo

El aire azotaba con fuerza las ropas de dos figuras ataviadas con numerosas capas, que paso lento se afanaban por cruzar el pequeño desierto de roca árida que se interponía entre dos de los oasis que daban a los múltiples y pequeños pueblos desperdigados por toda la corteza de aquel planeta.

Una nueva ráfaga los hizo frenar obligándolos a girarse. La arena golpeó con fuerza sus cuerpos, un quejido escapó de una de las figuras cuando una pequeña piedra golpeó con fuerza el cristal de sus gafas provocaba que este se quebrara creando una fisura en el mismo.

Sus monturas se agitaron nerviosas, una de ellas se encabritó alzándose con fuerza. La figura que lo sujetaba tuvo que afanarse con fuerza en tirar de la cuerda para poder aguantarlo. Usó todo el peso de su cuerpo para que este frenara sus bruscos movimientos. La otra de inmediato se acercó para ayudarla vigilando que su propia montura no imitara a la primera.

Consiguieron tras largos minutos calmar al animal, se agruparon en el suelo, cubriéndose como podían. Los cuerpos de esos dos seres protegían con facilidad del viento a las dos figuras que con sus ropajes, trataban de igual manera de tapar las cabezas de ambos animales.

La tormenta no amainaba, de seguir así no llegarían a tiempo. Ambos lo sabían, habían hecho un largo viejo tras muchos preparativos para llegar al lugar acordado a tiempo.

 **-Si hubiéramos venido en una de las naves no hubiéramos tenido este problema.** –Alzó la voz una de las figuras, buscando que la otra le escuchara a pesar de la tormenta.

 **-Tú mismo aceptaste el trato, teníamos que venir solos y por tierra.** –Le respondió a su vez la otra figura demostrando por tono que se trataba de una mujer.

 **-Ya lo sé, pero nunca pensé que nos pillaría una tormenta en mitad del camino.** –Gruñó el primero, iba a proseguir quejándose cuando la mujer alzó su mano rápidamente acallándolo.

 **-Viene alguien.** –Se asomó levemente por encima del cuerpo de las bestias pero no veía nada por la arena que los rodeaba.

 **-¿Quién?** –Imitó a la mujer el otro asomándose con cuidado, mientras sujetaba un blaster en sus manos.

 **-Yul.** –Respondió escuetamente, alcanzó su sable con cuidado y se preparó para lo que podría pasar.

 **-¿Rey?** –La voz del muchacho se entrecortaba por la tormenta. **-¿Poe?** –Los buscaba sin ver más allá de un par de metros en su frente. Aparcó el vehículo que lo había llevado hasta el lugar y tras fijarlo al suelo, comenzó a andar con cuidado, los notaba cerca, pero no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban. **-¡Me han mandado buscaros!** –Informó con cautela sabiéndose enemigo. **–La tormenta no va a amainar hasta dentro de varias horas.**

La jedi miró al piloto, no les gustaba la situación, estaban en un planeta lejano, solos y sin nadie que les diera apoyo, esas habían sido las exigencias para que el pacto se firmara y tras la huida en la que tuvieron éxito meses atrás no les quedaba otra que aceptar. Su ubicación actual era conocida para el ahora Líder Supremo y de no cumplir, no dudaría ni un momento en mandar a todas las tropas que conformaban la Primera Orden para acabar con los pocos que restaban de la resistencia.

Yul divisó un montículo a su frente, no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba bien podría ser una roca de las muchas que decoraban aquel paisaje. Se dirgía a ella con cuidado hasta que viendo las dos figuras asomadas alzó las manos de inmediato. **–Voy desarmado. He traído un vehículo.** –Señaló detrás de él hacia la dirección donde lo había dejado. Ante la quietud de ambos prosiguió. **–Si lo preferís podéis seguir a pie, pero el tiempo corre.**

Poe rechistó molesto. **–Tenemos que ir con él de otra forma no llegaremos.** –Le señaló molesto a Rey mientras bajaba el arma y se alzaba agarrando las correas de su montura. La muchacha lo imitó dejando de nuevo su sable en la posición inicial. Se cubrió cuanto pudo con sus ropas y movió a su montura que ante la tormenta se resistía a levantarse.

 **-Podéis atarlas al vehículo, no iremos los suficientemente rápido como para que les cueste moverse.** –Indicó el muchacho a los dos recién llegados, antes de correr a ayudar a la Jedi. **–Taparles los ojos, no necesitan ver para caminar tras nosotros y evitará que la arena les moleste.** –Rey hizo lo que el muchacho había sugerido y con ayuda de este consiguieron mover al animal que a tientas caminaba guiado por las riendas que tiraban de él.

Rey miraba con cuidado al muchacho que se movia sin fijarse en las atenciones que su presencia estaba provocando. Se subieron en el vehículo y este lo puso en marcha, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera avanzar ni un metro Poe lo frenó. **–Eres más sensato que todos ellos. Dime la verdad, ¿es una trampa?** –Yul lo miró atentamente, era lógico que desconfiaran de la situación, al igual que era natural que a él lo vieran de una forma no tan drástica de como veían a los demás.

 **-No es una trampa, jamás se arriesgarían en la situación actual a que todo saliera mal. Tienen más que perder ahora mismo que vosotros, sobretodo hoy.** –Sentenció antes de retirarle la mano para ponerse en marcha. El tiempo jugaba en su contra, en la mañana la situación se había acelerado considerablemente.

Apenas costó minutos lo que a pie hubiera costado horas. Una pequeña casa en el límite del oasis se mantenía alejada del pueblo que crecía circundante al agua. Rey observó el lugar al igual que el piloto, agudizaron sus miradas, solo una nave esperaba en los alrededores, una que supieron identificar fácilmente la del Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. No había más naves, solo un par de vehículos motorizados como el que el propio muchacho usaba.

La tormenta cubría la zona, incluso el pueblo a la distancia se veía sumido por la arena, aunque las edificaciones y vegetación que crecían en el lugar parecían mitigar fuertemente las corrientes de aire permitiendo la visión.

 **-Entrar ya están todos.** –Habló Yul. **–Yo me encargó de los animales.** –Comenzó a desatar las correas mirando atentamente a los dos recién llegados. **–No os van a comer, no hoy por lo menos.** –Bromeó ante la inamovilidad de ambos.

Dudaron pero al fin se dirigieron hacia el interior, la puerta estaba abierta, nadie en su sano juicio a parte de los allí citados se atrevería a cruzar aquel desierto y mucho menos durante tal tormenta.

El movimiento en el interior era notorio, las pocas personas que allí se encontraban se movían de un lado a otro a excepción del General que sentado de brazos cruzados miraba irritado el movimiento incesante de ir y venir de los presentes. Los recién llegados desde la pequeña entrada de la vivienda miraban el espectáculo, a la vez que analizaban todo el lugar, debían asegurarse que no fuera una trampa. Pasearon sus vistas por la estancia principal en la que se veía tal movimiento.

La mesa frente al General mostraba dos consolas que por el momento estaban apagadas. Dos puertas al fondo de la sala eran el foco de movimiento Nut entraba y salía repetidas veces siguiendo las instrucciones de una voz femenina y a su vez un extraño ser imitaba al pequeño siguiendo otras pautas distintas.

La chatarrera y el piloto se miraron entre ellos, nadie recaía en su presencia. La puerta a su espalda volvió a sonar y se viraron para ver como Yul de espaldas a ellos la cerraba completamente para seguidamente despojarse de sus coberturas. Se giró sorprendido al verlos ahí parados.

 **-¿Qué hacéis aun aquí parados?** –Inquirió con diversión. Comenzó a empujarlos hacia el frente adentrándose en la sala principal, que al contrario que la entrada, se encontraba iluminada.

Hux fue el primero en posar su vista sobre ellos, frunció el ceño con un gruñido. Poe y Rey se agitaron levemente al ser tan claramente expuestos frente al enemigo, se mostraron alerta, mirando cualquier rincón que desde la entrada no habían logrado analizar. Yul se reía ante ese comportamiento, los sobrepasó aun con diversión y dejando las prendas que se había quitado sobre una de las mesas que decoraban la estancia se pausó firme en el centro cercano al pelirrojo.

 **-Disculpar el movimiento, las cosas se han apresurado más de lo que esperábamos.** –Informó sutilmente mientras escuchaba como la puerta a su espalda se abría de nuevo para que Nut saliera en busca de algo en otra de las estancias que al alrededor de la sala principal se encontraban. Se paró en seco al verlos cuando iba de regreso.

– **Hola.** –Saludó escuetamente antes de tornar su rostro serio y amenazante. **–Están prohibidas las voces y los gritos, ¿vale?** –Dijo autoritario. Poe y Rey afirmaron levemente sin comprender exactamente el porqué de esa norma. **–Bien, entonces adiós.** –Señaló con satisfacción antes de adentrarse de nuevo por la primera puerta.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?** –Se atrevió al fin a preguntar la chatarrera a lo que Poe ya se imaginaba la respuesta. Este comenzó a retirarse las telas del rostro al igual que las gafas. Miró con cuidado pasando la yema de los dedos por el quebrado cristal mientras escuchaba la respuesta.

 **-Se ha adelantado, se esperaba para dentro de tres días.** –Rey alzó una ceja sin saber exactamente a qué hacía referencia. Al ver eso Hux no pudo contener una carcajada sardónica.

 **-¿No lo sabe?** –Le preguntó al piloto que con un suspiró negó. **–Que irónico, no sabe siquiera el porqué del trato que se va a llevar acabo aquí.** –Burló claramente.

 **-¿Pero qué pasa?** –Inquirió ahora ofendida por desconocer el motivo. **-¿Poe?**

El moreno se viró levemente mientras buscaba las palabras. **–Leia dejó como último deseo que su nieto…** -Empezó a informar.

 **-Nieta.** –Corrigió Yul. **–Es niña.** –Poe se sorprendió por el dato y sonrió levemente.

 **-La cuestión es que pidió que creciera sin imponerle un camino.** –Informó escuetamente. **–En si el pacto para dejarnos escapar y esta tregua que ha durado todo este tiempo es que firmemos este pacto. Nadie de nuestra parte ni de la suya tocara a la niña y crecerá entre ambos bandos…** -La castaña miraba con asombro lo que el piloto decía hasta que algo le sobrevino a la cabeza y abrió los ojos para señalarse a sí misma.

 **-Por eso necesitabas que viniera, yo debo entrenarla en la luz.** –Señaló antes de fruncir el ceño y encararlo. **-¡Nos has vendido! Ellos saben dónde estamos, pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento.** –Lo encaró alzando la voz mientras señalaba sin mirar al general y al muchacho. **–¡En el momento que no les sirvamos nos volverán a dar caza igual que hicieron! Nos traicionaran otra vez ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de ellos?**

 **-No te equivoques.** –Cortó los gritos de Rey el pelirrojo. **–En ningún momento dejaremos de daros caza, esta paz a la que os habéis mal acostumbrado durante estos meses es únicamente hasta que el pacto sea sellado, después de esto solo se os concederá un resquicio nimio de tiempo para que os movilicéis sin que nuestros equipos os sigan el rastro. En cuanto de nuevo estéis en paradero desconocido más os vale os ocultéis fervientemente porque no vamos a parar.** –Fijó su vista en la muchacha mientras se alzaba en pie y caminaba hacia ella para enfrentarla apenas a milímetros amenazante.

Poe se dio prisa en interponerse entre ambos para separar a la muchacha del pelirrojo, el sabia cual eran los términos, era el único que actualmente lo sabía, solo a él había llegado la información que Uri tiempo atrás mandó y era consciente de los riesgos que suponía toda la situación, pero no podía dejar de lado que gracias a eso lograron escapar y reponerse mínimamente en este tiempo de calma.

 **-En este pacto prácticamente ya habéis disfrutado de vuestra parte de beneficios, solo debéis cumplir con vuestras obligaciones.** –Añadió Yul mientras intentaba calmar al pelirrojo para que se apartara de ambos. Lo agarró del brazo para apartarlo pero este lo empujó con brusquedad dedicándole una mirada de odio antes de volver de nuevo a la mesa para sentarse con brusquedad en la silla, haciéndola sonar con fuerza contra el suelo.

 **-No Poe, no puedo firmar un pacto con ellos, no ahora, después de todo lo que hicieron.** –Ignoró al muchacho y se centró en el piloto. **–Perdimos a muchos de los nuestros por su culpa, nos traicionaron en el momento decisivo.** –Masculló entre dientes mirando con rabia al pelirrojo.

 **-Rey no había otra forma, huimos porque acepté. No existía ruta segura de escape en esa ocasión, yo mismo valoré los riesgos y fui consciente de ello. Jamás hubiera aceptado si no hubiera visto que no había forma de escapar. Estebamos totalmente a su merced, nos podían haber aniquilado ese día.**

 **-Te has vendido Poe.** –Dio un paso hacia atrás defraudada por el piloto.

 **-No me he vendido nos he salvado.** –Respondió con molestia. **–De otra forma la resistencia habría muerto allí, ni uno de nosotros habría escapado. Me costó horrores poder salir del enjambre de naves y sabes también como yo que no hay nadie en la resistencia aparte de ti que se compare a mí en habilidades en cuanto a pilotaje.** –Se giró con molestia y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, para imitar al pelirrojo y sentarse en una de las sillas. Estaba terriblemente molesto por la situación, no le gustaba, no quiso en ningún momento tener que doblegarse de esa manera a los designios de la Primera Orden pero no vio otra forma, cosa que ahora le carcomía, iba en contra de sus principios y eso le creaba un resquemos que poco a poco se intensificaba cuanto más consciente era de lo que había hecho. **–Haz el favor de sentarte, cuanto antes acabemos con esto antes podremos irnos.** –Le señaló la silla a su lado.

Yul suspiró ya sabía que la situación derivaría en enfrentamientos. Miró a la muchacha y con un gestó le instó al igual que el piloto a que tomara asiento. Rey gruñó pero al final accedió, se quitó las prendas sobrantes y se acomodó en el sitio cedido, sin apartar su sable de su alcance en caso fuera necesario.

Hux clavó la vista en los dos recién llegados, masculló algo con molestia su ceño fruncido así lo denotaba, y se apoyó con ambos codos en la mesa que tenía en su frente. **–¡Ren!** –Alzó la voz sin apartar la vista de ambos. **–Ya ha llegado la escoria que esperabas.** –Señaló con sorna sin apartar la mirada, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro regocijándose en el insulto.

Hicieron falta varios minutos hasta que el caballero hiciera acto de presencia. Abrió la puerta con clara muestra de mal humor y parándose sin llegar a moverse de su situación paseó su vista por todos y cada uno de ellos. **–¿Que mierda entendéis vosotros cuando se os dice que no se quiere ni una maldita voz en esta casa?** –Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se situó en una de las sillas libres que aun restaban. **–Acabemos esto cuanto antes, tengo como es más que evidente cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo que estar aquí con vosotros discutiendo.** –Masculló con molestia, mientras encendía las computadoras sobre la mesa. Un mapa de parte de la galaxia apareció en una de ellas, mientras que en la otra un documento con una serie de cláusulas altamente detalladas se mostraba para que el piloto y la jedi pudieran verlo.

 **-Intuyo que Uri no lo firmara.** –Dejó caer el piloto mientras miraba el documento con detenimiento.

 **-No me vaciles Dameron no estoy de humor para ello.** –Le advirtió clavando su vista en él. Hux se movió sobre su asiento y con ayuda de los controles mostró la ubicación de un planeta.

 **-Ese será uno de los puntos clave de este tratado.** –Miró a ambos con seriedad. **–Nadie, nadie.** –recalcó al reiterar la palabra. **–De ambos bandos podrá atacar al otro en ese lugar. Si eso ocurre se procederá a imponerle una pena y/o ejecución.** –Sentenció. **-¿Estáis de acuerdo?** –Rey se sorprendió de lo que ahí se exponía, centró su atención en Poe que afirmó sin dudar.

 **-¿Estás loco Poe? no puedes aceptar eso.** –Apretó el puño, la situación le sobrepasaba. No entendía nada, todo le parecía ilógico y sobretodo una clara burla hacia ellos.

 **-Si uno de los nuestros incumple lo que aquí se firme deberá acarrear con su responsabilidad, al igual que si lo hace uno de los suyos, no voy a consentir que no se aplique la pena a ambos bandos por igual.** –Le advirtió a los presentes.

 **-Segundo.** –habló esta vez el caballero. **–Este lugar será el segundo punto neutro**. –Señaló la vivienda en la que estaban. **–Solo vosotros dos, y como mucho alguno más de confianza de vuestro bando podrá venir, siempre que lo comuniquéis, nadie más ha de saber la ubicación de este lugar ni quien reside aquí.** –Les amenazó con la mirada. **–Una base de la Primera Orden está en construcción en la zona. Será quien proteja el lugar.**

 **-Será un suicidio siquiera acercase aquí, ¿Cómo queréis que vengamos si hay una base de la Primera Orden en el lugar?** –Espetó con molestia Rey.

 **-Nuestros hombres se encargarán de dejaros pasar sin que se comunique al resto de los soldados. Nadie sabrá que venís. Vuestras naves serán prácticamente invisibles para toda amplitud de la organización a excepción de los nuestros.** –Respondió con cansancio el moreno sabiendo que de ahí el problema lo tendría en todo momento la muchacha y no el piloto.

 **-¿Quién se quedara aquí?** –Cortó el tema el piloto para evitar que la muchacha se enzarzara en una pelea que no produciría ningún beneficio a la situación.

 **-Yo.** –Se auto señaló Yul aun de pie. **–Yo me encargare de que la niña crezca segura. Todo el tiempo que no esté con sus padres o con vosotros, estará bajo mi custodia.** -Informó. **–Pasaremos inadvertidos.**

 **-No puedes pasar inadvertido el amplio núcleo de la Primera Orden ya sabe quién eres y los nuestros también te conocen.** –Señaló esta vez Poe.

Yul se encogió de hombros. **–No me voy a ocultar, no lo malinterpretes, soy y seré el mismo y seguiré trabajando en la Primera Orden por lo que es normal que sepan quién soy, ahora, en este pueblo nadie me conoce y nadie** –añadió. **–tiene por que saber que la niña es quien se supone que es. Para la Primera Orden la niña no existirá. No habrá datos que corroboren que existe.**

 **-Hace meses que se comunicó al médico que llevaba el estado de Uri, que ella había perdido al bebe a causa de un enfrentamiento inesperado, nadie en la Primera Orden sabe que no es verdad, nos hemos encargado de que así sea.** –Informó el caballero. Hux seguía todo con la mirada le agotaba las discusiones con respecto a ese renacuajo que aún no había ni nacido.

 **-Si pensáis estar dos horas discutiendo sobre este punto prefiero no estar aquí. Creo que hay más clausulas importantes que tratar aparte de ese. La niña crecerá aquí, Yul se encargará de protegerla, vosotros al igual que nosotros evitaremos que su identidad se de a conocer, nadie de los vuestros debe venir a excepción de vosotros. La base protegerá el territorio, es un planeta alejado y en el que no hay apenas conflictos, ya hemos valorado la situación.** –Resumió con molestia reclinándose contra el asiento. **–Lo aceptáis o no, es lo único que debéis decidir.**

Poe chistó la molestia y Rey hizo amago por comenzar una discusión, pero el piloto la detuvo una vez más. Pero tras unos segundos ignoró la advertencia del piloto. **–Si la niña crece y escoge el camino de la luz ¿Qué haréis?**

El silencio se hizo palpable, Kylo se irguió sobre su asiento, apretó los labios con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Existía esa posibilidad la cual no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero todo esto lo estaba haciendo para que precisamente esa pequeña tuviera la opción de escoger. **–La trataré igual que traté Skywalker. –** Sentenció dando por zanjado ese tema. Rey mantuvo su vista fija en él cerciorándose de su veracidad, hasta que pasados unos segundos recobró su postura sobre la silla en silencio.

Poe la miró, estaba seria no le gustaba esa respuesta. **–Sigue.** –Le señaló escuetamente Rey al piloto incitándolo a seguir con la negociación.

 **-Dejando de lado los dos núcleos neutrales y nuestra participación en ellos** –comenzó mirándose las manos. **–una vez firmado retirareis las tropas que nos vigilan.** –El moreno afirmó. **–Nadie nos seguirá hacia la nueva localización.** –De nuevo reiteró el gesto mirando hacia un lateral. **–Habrá un periodo seguro en el que vosotros debéis respetar el pacto, no voy a aceptar algo que cuando se acabe la tregua nos lleve a la muerte. Si vosotros sabéis de nuestra ubicación actual el trato no saldrá adelante.**

 **-Solo las tropas de Uri conocen vuestra ubicación actual.** –Informó el caballero. **–Cuando ella de la orden ni uno de sus miembros la va a incumplir.**

 **-Kanata verificará que así sea.** –Impuso el piloto. Kylo alzó una ceja y tras un segundo afirmó.

 **-Si así lo queréis, que así sea, no tengo problema en que ella se encargue de movilizaros.**

 **-De igual manera nuestra presencia aquí y en el otro planeta nunca se verá expuesta a seguimientos por vuestra parte.**

 **-Eso es algo que está expresamente remarcado.** –Señaló Hux un punto del documento. **–Deberíais leerlo antes de acusarnos de nada.**

 **-Habéis incumplido más acuerdos de los que deberías, lo que hace que nos replanteemos vuestra veracidad.** –Respondió acusadora la jedi ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

Un revuelo en el interior de la habitación captó la atención de los presentes, unos pasos se escucharon antes de que la puerta se abriera. La doctora se asomó dispuesta a hablar hasta que vio a los recién llegados. **–Buenas, no sabía que ya estabais aquí.** –Saludó con una sonrisa amable, antes de dirigirse hacia el caballero. **–Ya está aquí.**

 **-¿Ya?** –Se alzó en pie retirando la silla con el movimiento, ante la sorpresa.

 **-Sí, está sana y es fuerte, Uri es la que peor se encuentra, ha costado, pero solo es cuestión de reposo.** –Informó mientras se secaba las manos con una pequeña toalla. **-¿Quieres verla?** –No hizo falta una afirmación cuando sin mediar palabra se adentró en la estancia ante la diversión de la doctora. **–Me esperaba un "si por supuesto" o un "por favor" pero ya veo que no.** –Bromeó antes de soltar una leve carcajada mirando al resto de los presentes.

 **-Kanna no es momento de bromas.** –Le reprochó el pelirrojo, a lo que la doctora alzó una ceja divertida.

 **-Lo siento Hux, pero precisamente este momento si lo es. Ha nacido una princesa, hay que celebrarlo.** –Señaló ignorando al general antes de dirigirse al resto. **–Sé que él no tiene interés en verla, pero el resto ¿queréis verla?** –Yul afirmó rápidamente, la doctora clavó su vista en el piloto, que tras unos segundos se alzó afirmando, después de toda esa pequeña era en cierta manera su sobrina, no tenía culpa de quien eran sus padres.

Se adentraron un pequeño pasillo daba a dos puertas, la mujer los guio hacia la correcta, la instancia había sido dispuesta con todo lo necesario. Uri ya en una cama se encontraba descansando sin apartar la mirada del moreno, que con un pequeño bulto en las manos se movia con nerviosismo.

 **-Es súper pequeña.** –Señaló Nut a su primo cuando lo vio pasar. **–Y esta roja.** –Se rio divertido. Yul imitó su gesto asomándose por un lado de su maestro para poder ver a la pequeña.

Poe se mantuvo estático en la entrada, esa escena le era del todo antinatural. Rey fue quien tras un segundo de meditarlo se acercó con cuidado hacia el caballero, lo miró desde la distancia antes de dirigir la vista a la pequeña. Era muy pequeña, pero la fluctuaciones de la fuerza se cernían con fuerza a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño, seria fuerte, muy fuerte. Apretó los labios y tras un segundo afirmó con seguridad, debía protegerla como fuera, esa pequeña tenía que crecer en la luz. Desvió la vista al aun inseguro piloto y en un susurro le señaló. **–Hay que protegerla.**

El piloto la miró atentamente, lo decía por algo, lo sabía, afirmó y tras respirar hondo se acercó a verla, no sin antes pararse al lado de la Coronel. **-¿Qué tal te encuentras?**

 **-Cansada.** –Confesó Uri incorporarse lo máximo que le permitía su cuerpo resentido. Poe pudo ver en ese momento como los ojos de la castaña ya no eran de su color natural. Desvió su vista cuando ella lo miró. **–Acostúmbrate, van a seguir así por siempre.** –Le aconsejó sabiendo el porqué de su reacción.

 **-Me gustaban más antes.** –Uri se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa melancólica.

 **-Quizás ella los haya heredado.** –Bromeó mirando al moreno con la pequeña en brazos. **–O te acercas o no la vas a ver, dudo la suelte en horas.** –Le aconsejó. Un gruñido por parte del caballero se escuchó molesto sonsacando una sonrisa a varios de los presentes.

 **-Es mi hija, tengo derecho a cogerla.**

 **-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario.** –le restó importancia a la queja. **–Solo digo lo que va a ocurrir.** –Poe se acercó con cuidado, Kylo no apartaba su vista de él, lo vigilaba atentamente. El piloto alzó su mano tocando la nariz de la pequeña que se removió sutilmente ante el contacto.

 **-Hola canija, soy tu tío.** –Se presentó con diversión mientras le cogía la mano con delicadeza. **–Espero salgas tan lista y guapa como tu madre, y no como tu padre.** –Añadió con socarronería.

 **-Aun no has firmado nada, yo que tu mediría mis palabras.** –le advirtió Kylo. **–Y su nombre es Lira.**

 **-Oh tranquilo papá, es día de celebración ¿no?** –bromeó una nueva vez antes de añadir. **–Además es imposible que no sea preciosa, es mi sobrina.** –El ambiente se relajó en cuestión de segundos, Rey fue consciente de ello en cuanto se vio a si misma riendo por las tonterías del piloto. **–Entonces encantado Lira.**

No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente pasaron en ese lugar entre comentario ácido y broma, pero cuando al final abandonaron la habitación para dejar descansar a la pequeña y a su madre, las negociaciones se sellaron rápidamente y sin un nuevo conflicto, o no al menos de tanta importancia.

 **-Aún le quedan horas a la tormenta.** –Informó Yul asomándose por una de las ventanas. **-Deberíais esperar a que amaine.**

 **-No hay otra.** –Señaló con desgana Rey al igual que el joven mirando por la ventana. Poe entró de nuevo en la sala principal seguido del caballero. **–Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes a pesar de la tormenta.** –Yul se encogió de hombros.

 **-Ya ha dado la orden, sus tropas se han retirado.** –Informó el piloto. **–De a partir de ahora debemos movilizarnos.**

 **-No os olvidéis de que esto no será para siempre, si desperdiciáis este tiempo los rezagados caerán.** –Le advirtió Kylo de brazos cruzados. **–¿Has traído el dispositivo?**

 **-Si.** –Afirmó Poe, buscando entre sus ropas. **–No hay más copias.** –Le informó devolviéndoselo.

 **-Y así debe seguir, si sale a la luz nos perjudicaría a todos.**

 **-¿No vas a destruirlo?** –Inquirió con preocupación de nuevo el piloto. El caballero negó era el único resquicio que quedaba de su madre y algo en él le obligaba atesorarlo.

Rey comenzó a cubrirse nuevamente y Poe poco tardó en imitarlo, estaban dispuestos a salir de la casa, el aire azotaba contra la puerta. El piloto se giró una última vez antes de salir y retando al caballero le habló. **–Espero cuides bien de esa pequeña.** –le amenazó sutilmente.

 **-Lo mismo digo.** –Respondió de igual forma manteniéndole la mirada.

No hubo más palabras, ambos abrieron la puerta, la arena se coló en el interior de la estancia y con todas las fuerzas que hicieron acopio se adentraron en la tormenta en busca de sus monturas.

 **-¿Estás seguro?** –Inquirió Yul al lado de su maestro.

 **-Es la única manera de que nadie le de caza.** –El muchacho afirmó antes de cerrar la puerta.

A la par Rey no tardó en preguntar algo similar al piloto mientras desataba las riendas. **-¿Te fías de ellos?**

 **-No, pero esa pequeña tiene más valor de lo que cualquiera puede tener ahora mismo.** –Le miró atentamente. **–Es la nueva esperanza de la galaxia.** –Sentenció una última vez antes de comenzar a arrastrar a su montura, mientras Rey se viraba una vez más hacia la casa.

 **-Que la fuerza te acompañe.** –Deseó a la recién nacida a sabiendas de a todo lo que tendría que enfrentarse por el resto de su vida.

Después de tanto tiempo ha llegado el final. Estoy tremendamente orgullosa del esfuerzo que he puesto en este fic. Jamás hasta este momento había acabado un fic que fuera de más de tres capítulos y este a resultado tener 52.

Tras varios años y 541 páginas al fin puedo decir que lo he acabado.

Os quiero agradecer a todos vosotros a los que me habéis leído todo este tiempo y a los que os habéis parado a valorar mi trabajo, sois un gran apoyo y es por vosotros por lo que escribo. Muchísimas gracias.

Ahora os informo:

Primero, tengo pensada en una segunda parte más corta y con un salto temporal centrada más en los ocs, pero siguiendo la historia. Es posible que esa segunda parte solo la publique en Wattpad ya que se sale mucho del hilo argumentativo de la saga y/o comics, pero os invito a leerla, aunque me tomara un tiempo empezarla ya que voy a tomarme un breve descanso.

Segundo, antes de iniciar la segunda parte quiero rescribir varios de los capítulos iniciales. Me paré a leerlos hace algún tiempo y veo muchos fallos que ahora creo que no volvería a cometer, al igual que faltas que debo corregir. Lo iré notificando por wattpad y en fanfiction no sé si pueda editar los capítulos, de no poder subiré la historia editada en limpio, así que os sugiero me sigáis en ambas plataformas si tenéis interés en leerlos.

Tercero, como ya avisé en el capítulo anterior, me gustaría hacer un pregunta a…, así que os animo a hacer cualquier pregunta a los personajes ya sean canon u ocs, e incluso a preguntarme a mí lo que queráis con respecto a la historia o similar, podéis hacer tantas preguntas como deseéis no hay límite, os invito a ello. Una vez junte las suficientes pondré un cap extra con las respuestas.

Y como final de nuevo repetir que muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis, sois lo que mueve a los escritores, gracias por el apoyo, el seguimiento y vuestra consideración, al igual que el tiempo que os ha consumido leerme.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.


End file.
